Hearst College : Sophomore Year
by Kazy
Summary: Ma saison 4 de Veronica Mars, à l'université de Hearst. De nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles intrigues, de nouvelles emmerdes... La vie à Neptune, en somme. LV
1. I know what you did last summer

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à part un ou deux personnages, dont une certaine Robin qui reviendra. Pour le reste, niet. Et je ne me fais aucun argent sur l'écriture des fics. Ceci sera le seul disclaimer que je ferai pour la fic parce que ça me surprendrait qu'en plusieurs mois Rob ou Dawn viennent me proposer les droits de la série pour la réadapter.  
**Rating :** PG-13, mais j'aurais même tendance à le mettre un peu au-dessus parce que les propos tenus dans cette fic? Pas pour des chtitits zyeux d'enfants.  
**Note de Wam :** Premier épisode de ma saison 4. Vos commentaires sont plus que bienvenus. Cet épisode est très long (presque 30 pages). Les prochains seront normalement bien plus courts, mais là il fallait présenter les personnages, la situation, et ce qui a changé. Ma saison ne commence pas à la rentrée 2007, mais le 1er décembre 2007. Mais j'explique ce qu'il y a à expliquer.  
**Note de Wam 2 :** Il y a eu tentative de toutéliage, ou de rappel de dialogues déjà eus dans la série. Comme je n'ai pas vu les épisodes en VF (ou pas retenus) je me suis contentée de les traduire dans la mesure de mes tristes moyens (c'est à dire ma tête). Donc ça rend hyper nul, parfois ça va même ne pas se voir du tout, mais je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs, traduire ce que dit Piz au moment où lui et Veronica se font filmer? WORST. TRANSLATION. EVER. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.  
**Note de Wam 3 :** Les propos tenus et les avis présentés dans cette histoire ne sont pas les miens. Ce n'est pas non plus mon analyse des personnages, puisque la fic est du point de vue de Veronica (ou de Keith). Par conséquent, ne venez pas me tuer si certains propos vous paraissent exagérés, ou complètement stupides ou choquants. Ce ne sont pas les miens, et c'est voulu. Normalement, chaque pensée est explicitée plus tôt ou plus tard dans la "saison". Ah. Et je n'aime pas Piz. Juste au cas où il y en ait qui n'ont pas encore bien imprimé : écrire des scènes avec Piz et Veronica m'arrache les doigts. Je fais le plus d'efforts possible, mais... ARGHF. Par contre, croyez-le ou non, mais j'essaye d'être le plus objective. Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère !

**401**

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER**

Veronica remit son écharpe autour du cou, même si le temps n'était pas particulièrement froid. Neptune avait ses bons côtés. Beaucoup de mauvais, mais quelques bons. La météo faisait partie des bons côtés. Ils étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'elle les retienne.

Traverser le campus commençait à la fatiguer. C'était amusant, au début. Ça changeait du lycée, des casiers, des longues journées de cours avec des matières qui n'intéressaient personne, des élèves mesquins et des rumeurs aussi douteuses que stupides sur son compte. Mais finalement, la fac ressemblait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ au lycée. En plus grand, avec moins de casiers et plus de livres, mais toujours des journées trop longues, des élèves trop stupides, et des rumeurs invraisemblables.

Quant aux profs… Après le fiasco Landry, et l'histoire de Tim, elle avait renoncé à croire que la fac pouvait être mieux que le lycée. En résumé ? La vie à Neptune n'était qu'une version macroscopique du lycée. Inutile de préciser que l'enthousiasme de Veronica du début de l'année précédente était légèrement retombé.

Veronica s'installa à sa table habituelle de psychologie, et posa sa tête sur son sac, les yeux fermés. Elle avait passé la nuit à attendre qu'un richissime salaud finisse de tromper sa richissime garce d'épouse avec une pauvre prostituée (Neptune n'était qu'un cliché) pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Et au plus grand désarroi de Veronica, soit le salaud avait de l'endurance, soit il s'acharnait sur les préliminaires, soit il avait préféré regarder l'intégrale du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Elle n'avait dormi que deux pauvres heures avant de devoir reprendre sa bonne petite routine.

« Debout, Nancy Drew. C'est pas l'heure de dormir, j'ai plein d'histoires magnifiques à te raconter ! » tonitrua-t-on à côté d'elle. « Tiens, Cindy n'est pas là ? »

Veronica marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais se redressa et regarda son interlocutrice, dardant sur elle un regard noir.

« Ou alors tu as des choses encore plus intéressantes à me raconter… » poursuivit la jeune fille, l'air conspirateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Veronica pour avoir l'air si fatiguée ? Stoshounet serait-il plus sportif que ce que j'aurais imaginé ? »

Elle haussa plusieurs fois ses sourcils suggestivement, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

« Robiiiiiiiiiin… » râla Veronica.

« Apparemment non. C'est pas drôle, c'est toujours moi la plus débauchée du groupe. Enfin je le vis plutôt bien, remarque. Bon, alors, où est Cindy ? »

« Au fond de son lit ? »

« Ou de celui de Max. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit aujourd'hui mais Max et Mac ? BEURK. Elle pourrait se taper tellement mieux que lui. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Robin, Mac n'est pas avec nous en psychologie. »

« Ah non ? J'en étais pourtant convaincue. Dans quelle classe est-elle avec nous, dans ce cas ? »

« Aucune ! »

« Ah. Elle est tellement souvent avec nous aussi ! Cela dit, ça n'empêche rien. Vous avez des goûts en matière de mecs très, très douteux. »

« Tu n'avais pas d'histoires magnifiques à me raconter ? »

Robin la jaugea un instant, hésitant entre céder à ses instincts de commère, et lâcher le sujet passionnant des amours de ses copines. Mais Veronica la connaissait, dans moins de cinq secondes elle saurait tout ce qui se passait sur le campus. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« Bon, tant pis je fais ma fille facile. Il y a de nouvelles affiches sur le campus, c'est énormissime ! Gory Sorokin est un vrai petit cochon ! Bon, je te préviens, l'image est crade, mais ça vaut le coup… »

Elle tira de son sac une feuille froissée imprimée en couleurs, sur laquelle figurait un Gory en train de faire des choses très peu catholiques à une femme à la vertu très douteuse. Et c'était vraiment le genre pas du tout catholique. Encore qu'à une certaine époque, les châtiments corporels étaient de mise. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça l'excusait peut-être un peu.

Robin soupira, l'œil faussement rêveur. « N'est-il pas charmant, cet apollon ? »

Veronica se contenta de secouer la tête. « Ce type est écoeurant. Si son père n'était pas diplomate, ce mec serait dans de sérieux ennuis. »

« Ouep. Mais vois les choses en face, miss FBI, ses frasques sont passionnantes. Ce mec, c'est une sorte de Paris Hilton masculine. Il ne fait rien de sa vie, il est juste riche, et beau, mais tu n'arrives pas à savoir s'il est vraiment très intelligent, ou vraiment très bête. »

« Il est très intelligent. Crois-moi. Mais il a aussi une part de connerie profonde. C'est un mec. »

« Bien dit ! Bon, allez raconte. C'était quoi ta planque d'hier ? Un trafic d'armes ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Ou as-tu suivi un meurtrier ? Qu'as-tu fait de si excitant pour être dans un tel état aujourd'hui ?! »

« J'ai attendu qu'un mec tire son coup avec une prostituée. »

Robin se mordit la lèvre. Là encore, Veronica savait entre quelles réactions hésiter : le faux bâillement parce qu'effectivement, attendre dans sa voiture un couple pendant des heures n'avait absolument rien d'excitant (elle l'avait accompagnée une fois en planque en trois mois et n'avait plus jamais recommencé), ou chercher une idée graveleuse à souligner. Veronica ne doutait pas une seule seconde de son choix.

« Oouuuhhh, allez avoue Veronica, tu les as mattés. Tu es payée pour matter des vieux s'envoyer des filles jouant les actrices pornos. Pire, pour les prendre en photo ! C'était comment ? T'avais envie de les rejoindre ? Tu t'es touchée ? »

A sa dernière phrase, Robin éclata de rire. Veronica secoua la tête, hésitant entre le rire et l'agacement. Robin pouvait être une amie très gentille, mais elle avait parfois un humour qui n'avait rien de léger. Dès leur première conversation, et ce malgré la différence physique frappante, Robin avait rappelé quelqu'un à Veronica. Et elle sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, si elle l'avait laissée s'approcher et devenir son amie, c'était pour cette raison.

Parce que malgré ses cheveux noirs très courts, malgré sa grande taille, ses longues jambes et ses yeux sombres, Robin McCherry ressemblait cruellement à Lilly Kane.

**oOoOoOo**

_L'année commençait mal. Du genre, très mal. Son père déprimait depuis sa défaite face à Vinnie Van Lowe, Piz lui faisait la gueule parce qu'elle n'avait pas téléphoné des vacances (mais c'était sa faute à elle, si elle était occupée toute la journée et épuisée la nuit ?), et parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé immédiatement à son retour en ville (non mais quel âge avait-il sincèrement ?), Mac était constamment occupée avec Max, Wallace reprenait ses entraînements de basket et n'avait plus une minute à lui accorder, la dernière visite de Parker l'avait agacée au plus haut point…_

_Et encore, la situation aurait pu être supportable si des mains devant les bouches dans le but de cacher les chuchotements ne la suivaient pas partout où elle allait. Si les regards étaient plus discrets. Et si cette situation ne portait pas un écriteau immense affichant « DEJA VU »._

_Le dernier jour de la semaine, assise à sa place au cours de psychologie, elle s'imaginait déjà chez elle à la recherche de billets d'avion pour Washington, lorsqu'une grande fille brune avait parcouru hautainement la salle du regard, avait regardé Veronica droit dans les yeux, et s'était installée à côté d'elle avec un petit rictus._

_Veronica soupira, et prit un stylo qu'elle fit tourner autour de ses doigts en attendant que la prof daigne se présenter. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle-même une patience qui de toute façon n'existait pas, alors que les chuchotements continuaient. Pas moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une voix plus forte que les autres s'exprima moins discrètement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu._

_« Ah, c'est celle qui faisait des trucs au mec de la radio ? Je l'ai vue, faut vraiment avoir un problème pour se filmer en train de faire ce genre de trucs… »_

_Veronica se tourna rapidement et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par sa voisine._

_« Et faut vraiment avoir un problème pour matter les autres en train de faire des galipettes. C'est quoi ton problème ? Ton mec te baise pas assez bien, c'est ça ? Ou alors t'es jalouse, tu voudrais que Veronica te fasse la même chose ? Tu es dans ce cours pour quoi, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu aimes regarder les filles faire des trucs à leurs mecs, ou pour étudier ? »_

_L'autre (une blonde, forcément) dévisageait la voisine de Veronica avec effroi et dégoût, mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas. Et pour le coup, Veronica en resta bouche bée. Personne n'avait plus pris sa défense depuis bien longtemps. Et encore moins en des termes aussi crus._

_« Laisse tomber. » rétorqua intelligemment la blonde._

_« Laisse tomber ! » imita en minaudant la brune. « Pauvre fille, va. Trouve-toi une vie au lieu de vivre à travers celle des autres. »_

_La jeune fille se rassit correctement tandis que l'autre se levait et allait s'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre avec ses copines. Décidément, pensa Veronica, c'était vraiment comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté le lycée._

_« Merci. » chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de sa voisine._

_« Pas de problème. Elle était marrante ta vidéo, j'aurais dû penser à ça pour faire enrager mes vieux. »_

_Veronica ricana nerveusement. Pour une fois que quelqu'un trouvait cette situation marrante…_

_« Je m'appelle Robin, » se présenta-t-elle, en affichant un sourire. Un sourire amusé, cynique, ironique, mais tellement sympathique. Un peu à l'image celle qui le faisait tout le temps._

_C'est en voyant le sourire de Robin qu'elle oublia Washington et de possible réservations sur le net._

**oOoOoOo**

« Hé ho, Veronica, t'es en pleine réminiscence ? »

Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras en grimaçant. « Mais non crétine. »

« Non quoi ? Pour la réminiscence ou pour la séance de touchage de soi devant deux vieux ? »

« Les deux. T'as vraiment un problème, des fois. »

Robin se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle sortit un petit cahier noir qu'elle feuilleta rapidement, puis le fourra de nouveau dans son sac. Après l'évènement du premier cours de psychologie, Veronica et Robin s'étaient mises à se parler. Et lorsqu'il avait fallu faire des équipes pour un dossier, Veronica n'avait pas hésité se mettre en duo avec elle. Certes, Robin n'avait pas que des qualités, avec une tendance à faire tout le temps la fête, être odieuse avec tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'autorité, et était parfois d'une froideur inconsidérée, mais de manière générale, elle était toujours pleine d'entrain, de bonne humeur, et avait toujours un truc à raconter.

Oui, une Lilly deux, en somme.

Veronica savait que son amitié avec Robin n'était pas vraiment saine. Elle l'avait très rapidement considérée comme une amie, et il était rare qu'une journée passe sans qu'elle ne les compare toutes les deux. A la différence près que Robin avait une petite sœur qui la jalousait, et qu'elle était avec le même garçon depuis deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé une seule fois, elle ressemblait quand même beaucoup à sa meilleure amie décédée. Mal aimée de ses parents, parlant constamment de sexe, vivant la vie à cent à l'heure…

Elle voyait souvent Robin comme ce que serait devenue sa meilleure amie. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire d'Aaron Echolls lui écrasant le crâne à grands coups de cendrier, évidemment. Pourtant, elle n'était pas vraiment pareille. Et une partie de Veronica était rassurée par cette différence. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas complètement folle à être toujours amie avec des cas sociaux.

Au moment où Veronica lâchait un soupir à fendre l'âme, une grande femme dans la quarantaine entra par la porte du fond, chargée de copies. Elle avait l'air de méchante humeur, ses cheveux blond foncé tirés dans un chignon fou, son pantalon de tailleur noir lui dessinant une plastique que plusieurs garçons, toujours après quatre mois, suivirent du regard.

Jane Braun posa les copies violemment sur son bureau, et balaya d'un œil scrutateur l'assemblée d'étudiants anxieux et silencieux. Le regard du professeur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant sur Robin, dont le sourire s'agrandit manifestement contre sa volonté, puis elle se tourna au tableau, se saisit d'une craie blanche, et marqua un énorme D suivi d'un trait de négation.

« C'est ce que vaut votre classe. Des gamins de troisième auraient fait un meilleur travail. Manifestement, aucun élève n'a lu correctement les trois livres, et à part quelques rares cas où j'ai l'once d'un espoir d'existence de cerveau, pour le reste je me demande comment vous êtes parvenus sur ces bancs. Encore que… »

Son regard bleu perçant se posa de nouveau sur Robin, puis sur quelques autres 09ers, laissant largement comprendre ce qu'elle pensait : l'argent de papa et de maman pouvait peut-être leur acheter une place à Hearst, mais certainement pas de bonnes notes. Surtout pas de bonnes notes.

« Ouvrez votre manuel page 613, et lisez le premier texte pendant que je vous rends vos copies. On en discutera après. Enfin, si certains d'entre vous se rappellent qu'ils ne sont pas en CAP. »

Veronica échangea un regard fatigué avec Robin, qui haussa les épaules.

« Eh bée quelqu'un a mis du piment dans son café ? » chuchota perfidement Robin.

Veronica étouffa un petit rire, et plongea la tête dans son livre. Au bout de quelques minutes à faire abstraction des murmures abaissants de leur enseignante, l'ombre menaçante de la femme obscurcit les lignes du livre de Robin. Veronica ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre sa lecture, et observa à sa gauche. Braun ne lâchait pas Robin du regard, laquelle ne semblait pas parvenir à retenir son rictus moqueur. Finalement, un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur le visage de Braun, et elle plaqua une copie d'une dizaine de pages sur la table. Robin baissa les yeux et se retrouva bouche bée devant un E+ qui la scotcha sur place.

« Vous avez de la chance, à ce moment-là j'étais encore de bonne humeur. »

Robin releva vers Braun un regard entre surprise, colère et amusement, mais la professeur s'était déjà postée devant Veronica, qui l'observait, la tête dressée de défi, mais l'attitude la plus décontractée possible. Braun la perça du regard, et comme à chaque fois, Veronica sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle détestait le regard de cette femme. C'était comme si elle jugeait, jaugeait, dépeçait mentalement les personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle de manière constante.

« Vous m'avez habituée à mieux. »

Elle posa la copie sur la table.

C.

La garce. Sa copie valait bien plus que ça. Au moins, elle était mieux lotie que Robin. Veronica secoua la tête, dépitée, et s'affaissa sur son banc. Ça allait être deux très, très longues heures.

**oOoOoOo**

L'air froid de décembre arracha une grimace à Veronica, tandis que Robin sautillait dans sa longue veste classe. Elle avait fourré sa mauvaise note au fond de son sac et Veronica était de méchante humeur.

« J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi heureuse après un truc pareil. On a travaillé super dur pour cette note, et elle a été totalement injuste. »

« Oh je t'en prie Veronica, on s'en fout ce n'est qu'une note ! » rétorqua Robin. « Te mets pas en mode Erin Brokovitch. C'est une prof, elle aura toujours raison. Et puis c'était marrant ! »

« En quoi ? » Veronica devait avouer que ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout.

Robin fit mine de réfléchir pendant une minute, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ok ça l'était pas vraiment, mais je suis sûre qu'après une ou deux vodka on en rigolera. »

Veronica secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Robin éclatait de rire.

« Rooh ce que vous pouvez être déprimants, vous les pauvres. Je sais que c'est triste de devoir travailler pour pouvoir obtenir un jour une chance d'avoir un travail qui rapporte de l'argent, mais quand même ! Ce n'est qu'une note, ça ne vaut même pas tant que ça dans la moyenne ! »

Veronica lui jeta un regard noir.

« Et si je te dis que le karma est un salaud, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre cette espèce de dragonne le paiera ? Ca te remonte le moral ? »

« Légèrement. »

« Et si je t'invite toi et tes amies fantastiques vendredi soir à une fête de fraternité bourrée de frat boys en chaleur prêts à vous croquer toutes crues ? Y aura même la vodka qui te fera rire. Et je suis sûre qu'ils ont une jolie collection de C, tu te sentiras immédiatement plus intelligente ! »

« Non merci, » déclina Veronica.

Veronica frissonna à la simple idée d'une fête de fraternité. Elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis très longtemps, et cela lui convenait extrêmement bien. Vraiment très, très bien. Robin la fixa d'un œil perçant.

« Tu es cruelle. Je suis censée m'amuser comment, moi ? »

« Débrouille-toi. »

« Mmmh, plutôt toi, débrouille-toi » rétorqua Robin. Veronica suivit son regard, et vit Piz approcher à grande vitesse. Robin n'était pas spécialement fan de Piz, elle avait tendance à le trouver trop mou avec une légère disposition au regard de chien battu. Si, au début, entendre Robin plaisanter la faisait rire, cela devenait décidément trop lourd. Est-ce qu'elle critiquait son petit ami, elle ? Non. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu, alors !

« Bon allez V, moi j'y vais ! V j'y vais ! » insista-t-elle en rigolant, « Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Dors bien mémé, pendant que moi je profiterai de ma jeunesse ! Salut Stosh ! »

Piz lui accorda un petit sourire accompagné d'un gentil signe de tête, et Robin disparut dans la foule après un dernier clin d'œil à Veronica. Celle-ci soupira : bon débarras. Robin avait ses bons côtés, mais elle finissait par être fatigante à la longue.

« Salut toi ! » l'accueillit Piz en l'embrassant.

« Hey. Quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier, tu n'as pas répondu… »

Veronica se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça depuis quatre mois.

« J'étais occupée hier. Mon portable était éteint. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Piz soupira. « J'ai reçu des menaces. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit de Wallace qui était sur sa chaise, et regardait Piz faire les cent pas. Il avait un côté mignon quand il était hystérique. Parfois, cet aspect de sa personnalité l'agaçait et la fatiguait, mais à ce moment-là, ça avait un côté adorable. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et il ne cessait de se passer la main sur le visage.

Cependant, la situation était assez grave.

« Donc, si je résume bien, tu étais à la radio et l'un des auditeurs t'as menacé de te faire payer pour tes erreurs ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une blague, plutôt ? »

« J'y croyais au début, mais premièrement, la blague serait de très mauvais goût, deuxièmement il a rappelé le lendemain, et troisièmement ma voiture s'est fait défoncer hier, après. Donc je commence à prendre la menace au sérieux, à ce stade-là. Trish m'a dit que si ça continuait elle interromprait mon émission pour ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne peux pas perdre mon émission, Veronica. »

Wallace écarquillait les yeux. « Mais de quelles erreurs parlerait-il ? Et qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui cherche les problèmes, sérieusement. »

« Je sais, » le rassura Veronica. « On va commencer par la question habituelle : as-tu des ennemis ? As-tu eu des altercations avec des gens récemment ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. Enfin j'ai conseillé à une fille de quitter son copain, d'après ce qu'elle racontait il avait l'air de ne pas être le genre fidèle. Peut-être qu'il l'a mal pris ? Et il y a eu un débat sur les fêtes de fraternité, et je me suis un peu moqué de Chip Dealer, qui était à la cafétéria à ce moment-là. Il… N'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier. »

« C'est pas exactement le MO d'un type comme Chip Dealer, » intervint Wallace.

« Pas assez direct pour lui, c'est pas ta voiture qu'il aurait démolie, mais plutôt ta tête. Nope. Je penche plus pour le copain. Enfin ça vaut le coup de jeter un œil, on ne sait jamais. Il faudrait le journal des appels, il doit y avoir ça non ? L'identification téléphonique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Oui, j'imagine. »

« C'était quoi le nom de cette charmante jeune fille dont tu as brisé le couple ? »

« Hem… Mary. »

Un ange passa. Veronica attendait qu'il élabore un peu, mais vu le regard de Piz, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait que ça. Elle aperçut Wallace se mordre les joues du coin de l'œil.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne sais rien de plus ? »

« Le but c'est que justement elle soit relativement anonyme, j'allais pas lui demander son extrait de naissance. »

Les épaules de Wallace commençaient à se secouer.

« Tu veux dire que c'est en plus probablement un pseudonyme ?! »

« C'est possible, beaucoup de gens font ça pour ne pas être repérés… »

Wallace ne put plus se retenir et s'effondra de rire sur son bureau. Piz lui jeta un regard noir.

« Wallace, ma voiture est à la casse, et un malade mental veut me démolir le portrait ! J'ai déjà donné l'année dernière, ça m'a suffi ! »

« Logan n'est pas un malade mental, » rétorqua gentiment Wallace en essuyant ses larmes. « Il pensait que tu avais filmé Veronica. »

« Oui, et s'il me l'avait demandé poliment, j'aurais pu lui donner une réponse. »

« Stop. » interrompit Veronica. « L'état mental de Logan n'est pas le propos. Où était garée ta voiture ? »

« Juste en face des dortoirs. Il me l'a détruite pendant la nuit j'imagine, parce que je suis rentré de la radio avec et tout fonctionnait très bien. »

« Tu n'aurais pas une photo des dégâts ? »

« Si, pour l'assurance c'était indispensable. Et j'ai une photo d'avant. Je vais te chercher ça. »

Il se retourna et fouilla dans ses papiers sur son bureau, tandis que Wallace ouvrait ses livres d'ingénierie. La période de partiels allait bientôt commencer, et cette année se passait mieux pour Wallace qui avait passé le début de l'été à se remettre au niveau grâce au soutien de son professeur. Par contre, il devait depuis travailler encore plus le basket et s'épuisait à la tâche. Il avait des cernes énormes, et le voir rire avait fait plaisir à Veronica.

« Ca va, toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mmmh. On a un gros match mercredi prochain. J'ai double dose d'entraînement du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de réviser cette semaine. Et dire que la fac est censée être plus cool que le lycée… »

« La vie n'est jamais simple pour les superstars, Fennel ! Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée ensemble, tu veux venir à la maison vendredi soir ? Top Gun, de la glace, et plein de pop corn. »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

« Hé oui, je connais ton talon d'Achille ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même contre un poney je n'irai pas le dire à tes adversaires de mercredi. »

« T'es une vraie BFF. Je te sauverai un rein, pour la peine. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur son cœur, et regarda Wallace avec un faux air ému, essuyant une larme imaginaire.

« J'en prendrai grand soin. Promis. Je lui donnerai plein de glace à filtrer. »

Wallace arbora un petit sourire amusé, et Piz revint, plusieurs photos dans les mains. Veronica les observa une à une, bouche bée. Quiconque avait détruit la voiture de Piz s'était acharné à la tâche d'une manière quasi-religieuse. La taule était complètement foutue, toutes les vitres étaient explosées, et les pneus déchiquetés. Cela lui rappela les petites voitures miniatures que son père lui offrait quand elle était petite (Keith avait longtemps voulu un petit garçon, il avait même essayé d'apprendre à Veronica à jouer au baseball, mais y avait finalement renoncé face au manque cruel de talent et de motivation de sa fille qui préférait jouer aux petits poneys avec Lilly). Un jour, elle les avait laissé traîner par terre, et Backup les avait mâchouillé joyeusement.

La voiture de Piz était dans un pire état que la miniature de Veronica après ça.

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

« On va commencer par les numéros de téléphone. Les photos, c'est pour le plan B. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica détestait aller dans la chambre de Mac depuis quelques mois. Elle téléphonait toujours avant de passer, et si Mac ne répondait pas pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne se risquait pas à frapper. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci elle savait que Mac était derrière son bureau et que Parker était en cours.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les numéros de téléphone n'avaient rien donné. La personne qui menaçait Piz était suffisamment intelligente pour appeler en numéro caché. Il fallait donc attendre qu'il rappelle, et que Mac utilise ses formules magiques. Accessoirement, elle pouvait toujours rechercher le nombre de Mary dans la banque de données de la fac. Mais ses espoirs étaient très minces. Heureusement qu'elle avait préparé son plan B.

Poser des affiches avec les photos de la voiture de Piz en version AVANT/APRES suivi d'un appel à témoin rémunéré de 100$ était autrement plus simple que de chercher dans le bottin toutes les Mary de la ville.

Veronica toqua une fois puis entra, sûre que Mac serait occupée sur son ordinateur. Et de fait, la jeune fille se retourna. Elle avait définitivement abandonné les mèches, et s'était même coupé les cheveux. Elle faisait beaucoup plus femme que trois ans auparavant, quand Veronica lui avait demandé de l'aide pour la première fois.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » prononça Mac avant que Veronica ait eu le temps de formuler le moindre mot. « Tu as besoin d'un service. »

« Nope ! Je suis venue pour discuter… »

Mac haussa un sourcil.

« …Et accessoirement te demander un service. Pour Piz. Mais aussi pour discuter. Surtout pour discuter. Pendant que tu m'aides à mon service… »

« Pour Piz ? » demanda Mac, surprise.

« Yep. Je voudrais d'abord savoir si tu pouvais retracer un appel même si le numéro est inconnu ? »

« Bien sûr, les flics peuvent le faire. »

« Et les détectives privés ? » proposa Veronica avec espoir.

« Non. Mais on n'a pas besoin de la même machine que les flics. On peut retracer l'appel sans problème. Il faut juste que ladite personne téléphone, et hop, c'est bon. »

« Et si j'ai l'espoir fou que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, tu me réponds ? »

« Que la folie te va très bien. Dis-moi juste où et quand ! »

« Où et quand. »

Mac eut un instant de silence, puis Veronica éclata de rire malgré elle. « Je suis désolée. Ce soir pour l'émission de Piz, donc à la cafétéria. A moins qu'il faille qu'on soit reliées au téléphone, dans ce cas on devra être dans le bureau de Trish, qui fait le standart. »

« Ok ! Autre chose ? »

« Yep. Est-ce que tu peux me trouver la liste de toutes les Mary de la fac ? »

Mac cligna un instant des yeux, puis se retourna vers son ordinateur en secouant la tête.

« Heureusement que j'ai appris à ne plus poser de questions depuis un bon moment, sinon… »

« Piz se fait menacer, et quelqu'un a détruit sa voiture. Apparemment, le type appelle tous les soirs, et parmi les personnes qu'il se serait mises à dos, le copain d'une certaine Mary qui pensait qu'il la trompait. »

« Comment sait-il qu'elle est sur le campus ? »

Veronica se contenta de fixer Mac, fronçant petit à petit les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de la phrase de son amie.

« Je… Ne sais pas. Il n'a pas précisé qu'elle était sur le campus, il a juste dit qu'elle s'appelait Mary. Et que ça pouvait être un pseudonyme. »

Mac éclata de rire. Veronica lui lança un faux regard noir.

« Tu es au courant que, techniquement, quiconque étant aux alentours de la fac peut capter, et donc téléphoner ? En fait, dans tous les Etats-Unis, n'importe qui peut téléphoner, il suffit juste de connaître le numéro. Ça peut être quelqu'un qui est venu en vacances à Neptune, qui a vu le numéro, et qui téléphone de Chicago. Ou du Maine. Ou du… »

« J'ai compris l'idée. » grommela Veronica, légèrement dépitée. « Mais dans ce cas, le type n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin pour démolir la voiture de Piz. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Donc Mary vivrait forcément aux alentours de Neptune. Ça réduit déjà notre champ d'action. Laisse-moi voir dans les registres de la ville et dans ceux de la fac. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. »

« Tu déchires, Mac. Je te filerai le rein de Wallace. »

Mac lança un regard interrogateur à Veronica qui se contenta de tirer la langue.

« Comment va Robin ? » demanda Mac.

« Elle est en forme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu n'étais pas en psychologie avec nous. »

« Cette fille est gravement atteinte. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me proposer une fête de fraternité. Elle m'a dit que tu venais avec elle. »

« Elle t'a menti. J'aime pas les fêtes, et encore moins celles des fraternités. Tiens, d'ailleurs tu me rappelles que je dois aller voir Chip Dealer. »

« Mmmh, quelle chance. Je m'en voudrais de te retenir, dans ce cas. File, je t'envoie un mail avec le nombre de Mary de la ville ainsi que leurs adresses. Tu pourras peut-être organiser un concours, qui sait ? Celui qui trouve le plus vite une Mary qui vient de larguer son mec aura gagné mille dollars. Moi je jouerais en tout cas. »

Veronica ricana, attrapa son sac et vola vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle se ravisa une seconde :

« Hey, Mac ? »

« Yep ? »

« Merci. Je te le donnerai vraiment, le rein de Wallace. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Salut Chip ! » salua Veronica en s'asseyant à sa table de cafeteria et en lui piquant une frite. Froide. Yeurk. Ce mec avait vraiment des goûts douteux.

« Toutes ces semaines passées sans toi, alors que tu me manquais tellement, et toutes ces émotions que je ne peux assouvir. Que vais-je bien pouvoir en faire ? » imita-t-il. Veronica déglutit péniblement, les mâchoires serrées. Même six mois plus tard, cette vidéo la poursuivait. Ça commençait à bien faire. « Moi j'ai plus de deux millions de suggestions » poursuivit Chip, « mais les seules dans lesquelles tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pas pour parler. »

Alors que ses copains se mirent à ricaner, Veronica sortit son taser, et l'alluma devant eux, tremblante de colère. Ils perdirent subitement toute leur superbe, ce qui fit on ne peut plus plaisir à Veronica. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs, et offrit son sourire le plus hypocritement mielleux.

« On va faire comme si tu n'étais pas un sale porc nauséabond, que tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un neurone dans ce qui te sert de cerveau, et recommencer cette conversation depuis le début, ok ? Salut Chip ! Tu n'aurais pas défoncé la voiture de quelqu'un hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle avec une joyeuseté exagérée.

Pour le coup, Chip ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus moqueur.

« Ah non, la seule chose que j'aie défoncée hier, c'était une nana et elle n'avait rien d'une voiture. A part pour les airbags ! »

A ces mots, il tapa dans la main de tous ses copains en rigolant. Veronica secoua la tête, écoeurée, et soupira. « Son nom. »

« J'ai pas pris le temps de le lui demander. » répondit-il, son abominable rictus toujours en place.

Un petit rappel de l'existence du taser le fit sursauter. Mais il insista : « Je te jure que je ne sais pas son nom. Mais j'ai pas touché à la voiture de qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Je ne suis même pas sorti de la fratrie ! »

« J'imagine que tes teletubbies confirmeront tes dires ? »

Les teletubbies en question hochèrent vivement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le taser de Veronica. Veronica acquiesça, et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

« Tiens, Veronica, que fais-tu avec ton engin sorti ? Te montrer une fois toute nue ne t'a pas suffi ? » gloussa-t-on à côté d'elle. Veronica soupira. Décidément, cette journée n'était pas bonne. Du tout. « C'est pas comme ça que tu récupèreras Logan, tu sais ! »

« Ca devrait pourtant te rassurer de voir que j'en ai un, d'engin… » rétorqua-t-elle, ses yeux bleus perçant des trous dans la tête de Dick. « Parce qu'il me semble qu'il y a deux ans tu l'as découvert seulement après qu'elle, pardon _il_, t'ait demandé de te mettre à quatre pattes… T'as pas dû réussir à récupérer ta virilité depuis. »

Il y eut un léger flottement, un silence salvateur que Veronica savoura à sa juste valeur, puis toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un Dick mortifié. C'était au tour de Veronica d'être maudite, mais elle n'en avait cure. Les garçons, bouche bée, regardaient alternativement Dick, puis Veronica, qui rangeait son taser.

« Je suis sûre que si tu veux, je peux te retrouver son numéro. Comme ça tu pourras littéralement aller te faire foutre. » Puis elle se tourna vers le chef des Pi. « Toujours un déplaisir de parler avec toi, Chip. Mauvaise journée à tous. »

**oOoOoOo**

L'euphémisme de l'année ? Keith déprimait. Assis à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur la porte, les photos de la planque de Veronica dans la main, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Keith Mars déprimait.

C'était étrange, la vie. Après que le meurtre de la meilleure amie de sa fille lui fasse perdre son emploi, après que sa femme alcoolique l'ait quitté à cause d'une liaison avec le père de la meilleure amie de sa fille, après avoir douté pendant seize ans de sa paternité, après avoir combattu Aaron Echolls, et vu sa fille se fermer jour après jour… Une deuxième défaite aux élections de shérif le plongeait au fond du trou.

La vie était une foutue ironie.

Ce n'était pas tant la défaite qui lui plombait le moral. C'était d'abord l'immonde impression de déjà vu : perdre pour des raisons bidons face à un imbécile incompétent. Les noms et les visages changeaient, mais les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes. Il se retrouvait dans son bureau aux lumières rouges et oranges, à travailler la nuit, comme une bête que personne ne veut voir. Il ne servait personne, à Neptune, s'il y réfléchissait. Prouver que des femmes trophées sont trompées pour qu'elles vident le compte en banque de leur époux, alors qu'elles ne se gênent pas pour le faire ? Chercher le traître qui vend ses connaissances au concurrent qui de toute façon fait la même chose ?

Il ne servait à rien. Il n'était que l'intermédiaire. Il ne vengeait pas la veuve et l'orphelin, il ne sauvait plus personne depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait même pas réussi à sauver sa fille.

Beaucoup pensaient que Keith Mars était un idiot. Veronica elle-même était de ceux-là. Oh, elle ne le prenait pas pour un réel idiot, pas pour quelqu'un de véritablement bête, mais elle avait une tendance à sous-estimer ses facultés d'observation. Il avait bien vu que Veronica était morte. Enfin, pas _réellement_ morte. Mais sa Veronica ? Celle qui avait les cheveux longs, qui croyait en l'humanité, celle qui avait foi, celle qui pardonnait, sa fille, sa petite Veronica ? Lilly l'avait emportée avec elle. Ou plutôt, Keith l'avait prise avec lui lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à Jake Kane.

Il avait entendu Veronica pleurer, il l'avait vue rentrer plus tard que d'habitude, il l'avait surprise en train de mentir, il avait observé ses réactions, et son comportement peu à peu se modifier. Une partie de lui était détruite parce qu'il était coupable, il était responsable de ce qu'elle vivait. Mais une autre était fière de lui parce qu'elle s'en sortait. Parce qu'elle gardait la tête haute, parce que sa petite fille de quinze ans s'était rangée de son côté alors que toutes les autres auraient pris le parti de ses amis.

Et puis il y a eu le jour où Veronica s'était coupé les cheveux. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris qu'il avait perdu son enfant. Le jour où Veronica était sortie de sa chambre les cheveux atteignant à peine ses oreilles, le jour où elle se mit à nettoyer sa chambre avec ardeur, le jour où elle changea ses tenues pastel en coton pour du cuir sombre, ce fut ce jour là qu'il sut qu'il avait tout gâché.

Au début, il avait préféré mettre cette réaction sur le départ de Lianne, quelques jours auparavant. Mais il avait su qu'il se trompait. Que les autres avaient dépassé les bornes et qu'ils avaient tué sa petite fille. Duncan Kane. Logan Echolls. Dick Casablancas. Les 09ers. Ils avaient tous tué sa petite fille. Et même si la situation avait changé, même si Duncan Kane était un garçon respectable, bien élevé qui n'aurait jamais blessé intentionnellement sa fille, même si Logan Echolls était fou amoureux d'elle, même si Dick Casablancas la respectait à défaut de l'apprécier… Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait. Jamais il ne pardonnerait aux monstres qui avaient fait de la gentille petite fille qu'il avait élevé une jeune femme désabusée, cynique et détruite.

Sa petite Veronica était détruite.

Mais Keith pardonnait à Veronica. Après tout, c'était sa faute. Il aurait dû savoir que les autres ne reculeraient devant rien pour le faire taire, pour l'empêcher de gâcher leur réputation et leur vie. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils s'attaqueraient à ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il savait que si les autres avaient tué Veronica, c'était parce qu'il les avait laissé faire. Alors il lui pardonnait, et il chérissait chaque jour avec culpabilité l'admiration, l'amour et le respect que sa fille gardait à son égard.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne perdait pas espoir, qu'il ne quittait pas Neptune, qu'il continuait Mars Investigations, et qu'il redeviendrait shérif. Qu'il coincerait Vinnie.

Au début, s'il avait créé Mars Investigations, c'était pour elle. Pour lui aussi, après tout il ne savait faire que ça, mais lorsqu'il avait perdu son emploi, lorsqu'il avait perdu son statut, lorsqu'il avait finalement compris qu'il avait tout enlevé à Veronica sans le vouloir, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il y aurait toujours des personnes que des gens comme Don Lamb ne défendraient pas même si c'était leur devoir, il s'était mis en tête que quelqu'un devait le faire. Quelqu'un devait défendre les opprimés. Il avait toujours aimé Superman.

Et puis Veronica s'y était intéressée, et s'était accrochée à lui parce qu'il restait fier, parce qu'il restait fort et elle s'était mise à faire comme lui. Elle reprenait goût à la vie, elle se trouvait une nouvelle passion, et elle apprenait. Il avait découvert une autre Veronica, une fille vive, intelligente, calculatrice. Il avait toujours envie de la protéger, comme avant, mais il sentait qu'elle saurait se débrouiller. Que même si elle avait peur, elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, parce qu'elle avait survécu au pire. Il ne savait pas quel était ce pire, et par lâcheté (oui, Keith Mars était un lâche), il préférait l'ignorer.

Veronica avait raison de le prendre pour un imbécile. Elle avait raison de lui cacher des choses, parce qu'il avait besoin de s'accrocher à ce souvenir d'elle quand elle était heureuse et insouciante. Et parce que quand elle était avec lui, quand ils étaient tous les deux, il la revoyait avec ses deux couettes en train de lui demander pourquoi le ciel était bleu. Il ne voulait pas voir cette fille qui pervertissait son intelligence pour faire sortir son petit copain et sa fille illégitime du pays, au nez et à la barbe du FBI. L'ancienne Veronica n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose.

Keith Mars était un imbécile. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un qui avait foi en l'être humain, quelqu'un qui croyait en la justice, alors que sa vie n'était que le contraire. Parce qu'il voulait que sa fille puisse redevenir un jour la Veronica qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

« Tu essayes encore de faire venir à toi la cafetière ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, papa : la télékinésie ? Ca n'existe que dans les films. »

Il sursauta et l'observa. Ses cheveux blonds avaient encore poussé, et cela lui faisait très plaisir. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à l'ancienne Veronica. Le regard innocent en moins, évidemment. Mais son sourire était doux, ses joues étaient roses, et lorsqu'il la vit une bouffée de fierté et d'amour lui étreignit le cœur. C'était sa fille. _Sa fille_. Et personne ne lui ferait de mal. Plus jamais.

« C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ! » répondit-il. « Il me semblait t'avoir enseigné ça ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil goguenard. « Non. Mais par contre tu m'as enseigné à toujours suivre l'argent, à remarquer si une voiture me suivait, à savoir quand un mec voulait jouer au docteur, à résoudre des meurtres, et à parfois laisser les choses comme elles sont. »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'allusion. « A laisser les choses comme elles sont ? Tu veux dire à ne pas faire la vaisselle, ni le ménage ? »

« Nope. A laisser Vinnie Van Lowe s'embourber seul avec ses Fitzpatricks et arrêter de prendre des risques qui n'en valent pas la peine. »

Il perdit son sourire. C'était moins drôle quand elle était franche. « Je ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, et je suis adulte Veronica. Je sais que j'ai perdu deux élections, mais il fut un temps où j'étais shérif. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. » Elle avait cette petite moue, et toujours ce regard tendre, et elle était tellement proche, et tellement loin de lui à la fois, à sa portée mais tellement distante. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle. Une fille ne sait jamais que son père ferait tout pour elle.

« Laisse-moi donc ce job, gamine. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours à cette heure-ci ? »

« Nooooope ! Je viens chercher mon appareil photo, et quelques trucs. » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le buffet en face du sofa. Keith posa les photos de la veille et se leva pour se poser contre l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne s'était pas déshabillée, donc elle ne comptait pas rester. Tant mieux. Il avait des choses sérieusement dangereuses à voir et il risquait d'être dans de gros ennuis si Veronica mettait son nez dedans.

« Tu es sur une affaire ? »

« En quelque sorte. Piz a reçu des menaces et s'est fait détruire sa voiture. Je cherche le coupable. »

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il aimait bien Piz. C'était un gentil garçon qui n'avait aucun lien avec le passé de Veronica, qui l'appréciait telle qu'elle était et qui n'avait rien de dangereux. Il ne craignait pas les réactions de Veronica lorsqu'elle était avec Piz. Alors qu'avec Logan…

Keith n'aimait pas Logan. Il avait peut-être fait ses preuves, peut-être qu'il s'était racheté une conduite, mais un père n'oubliait pas ce qu'un garçon faisait à sa petite fille. Il n'oubliait pas. Jamais. Et Veronica lui faisait peur quand elle était avec lui, parce qu'elle était passionnée, amoureuse, plus distante et qu'il sentait que Logan était un rival de choix. Que même si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, Logan était capable de la lui enlever. Elle était capable de s'enfuir avec lui du jour au lendemain sans se dire que son vieux père était là. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ça. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois, il ne s'était pas encore préparé à la laisser partir délibérément.

Alors il n'aimait pas Logan.

« Quoi, pas de commentaire ? » interrogea-t-elle, sarcastique. « Pas de 'mais c'est dangereux ça !' ou de 'Fais attention !' ? »

Keith ricana. « Tu es une détective privé officielle, maintenant. Tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu ne rentres pas ce soir, j'en conclus ? »

Elle récupéra son sac dans lequel elle avait fourré grande masse de gadgets et son appareil photo, et s'avança pour l'embrasser.

« Non, je vais manger à la cafétéria avec Mac et Piz. Il y aura peut-être Robin si elle est motivée. »

« Très bien. Je mangerai donc les lasagnes tout seul. »

Veronica regarda son père, boudeuse, et soupira. « Tant pis, j'irai m'en acheter moi-même. Avec de la glace. Et je partagerai pas. »

« Tout mon héritage ira donc à ce cher Backup. »

Elle lui fit une grimace et ouvrit la porte, mais il la retint. Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise.

« Fais attention Veronica. C'est dangereux. »

Son regard s'alluma l'espace d'un instant, et un petit sourire amusé éclaira son joli visage. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il ne déprimait plus. Où la veuve et l'orphelin pouvaient bien mourir tant qu'elle continuait d'être comme ça. Veronica Mars ? Meilleur anti-dépresseur du monde. Mais pire anxiogène de la planète.

Elle passa la porte sans un mot de plus et Keith soupira.

Son dossier sur les Fitzpatricks l'attendait.

**oOoOoOo**

Pour un jeudi soir, la cafétéria était plutôt calme. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Etrangement, la majorité des étudiants préférait réviser ses partiels. En même temps, il était plus que temps de s'y mettre, puisqu'ils terminaient à la fin de la semaine. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les Pi Sigs organisaient une fête. Pour célébrer la fin du semestre. Evacuer le stress en forniquant sur toutes les surfaces possibles et imaginables. Pour l'esprit d'un Pi Sigs, c'était synonyme.

Mac lui avait donné les adresses électroniques de toutes les Mary du campus et Veronica leur avait envoyé un faux mail disant que si elles avaient téléphoné à la radio ces dernières semaines entre vingt-et-une heure et minuit, elles avaient gagné un écran plasma. Puis Mac avait installé ses affaires avec l'aide de Veronica, aide qui avait consisté à lui faire la conversation pendant que Mac s'allongeait sous le bureau pour bidouiller des branchements, et appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage de l'ordinateur. Elle ne s'était pas tellement épuisée.

Il n'était pas encore vingt heures, l'émission de Piz ne commençait qu'à vingt-et-une heure, et Mac râlait parce qu'il y avait « trop de fils ».

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais plus efficace que ça quand tu dois passer sous le bureau. » fit remarquer sournoisement Robin.

Un gros « boum » suivi d'un « aïe » couvrit l'éclat de rire de Veronica. Mac sortit la tête du bureau, en se frottant le front. Robin était arrivée un peu plus tard que tout le monde, un sac Mc Donald dans une main, un cheeseburger dans l'autre, et s'était installée sans un mot sur le siège de Trish pour observer avec curiosité ses amies s'affairer, les gratifiant de précieux conseils, tels que « Tu devrais porter des jupes rouges, ça te va bien au teint », et autres « J'admire ton courage, je ne me serais jamais allongée dans autant de poussière. Même pas pour mon copain ». Dans les deux cas, Mac et Veronica l'avaient superbement ignorée.

« J'ai fini. » grommela Mac en jetant un regard furieux à Robin, qui haussa les épaules avec un rictus mesquin. « Et ce n'est pas moi la spécialiste des passages sous le bureau. »

« Je t'ai vexée, Cindy ? » demanda Robin.

« Ne m'appelle pas Cindy ! » s'exclama Mac avec colère. Veronica se mordit la langue. Robin était fatigante, avec ça.

« Mange ton cheeseburger et tais-toi. » lui lança Veronica en la tirant du siège. Robin se leva et s'adossa au mur, enfournant son troisième hamburger. « On essaye de travailler, c'est important. »

« J'en reviens pas que Stosh soit assez important pour avoir un harceleur. On se croirait dans un soap-opera. Peut-être que c'est une de ses ex avec qui il a eu un enfant illégitime ? »

Veronica lui jeta un regard en coin. « Piz n'a pas d'ex à Neptune. Et il n'a pas d'enfant illégitime. » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Pas lui, en tout cas. C'était sa vie à elle, qui ressemblait à un soap.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'il dit. » contrecarra Robin en se léchant les doigts. « T'en sais rien. Encore que… Vu sa… »

« Robin ! Arrête, ça suffit. » s'agaça Veronica. « Si c'est pour dire des trucs comme ça, tu peux disposer. »

« Boooon, très bien, très bien. Je serai sage. C'est marrant de te voir te la jouer Nancy Drew. »

Veronica soupira et pria le ciel pour que Robin s'étouffe avec son cheeseburger. Heureusement que Piz n'était pas là, elle n'aurait pas supporté la situation. Mac ricanait devant son ordinateur, l'utilisation de son prénom par Robin à peine trois minutes auparavant déjà oubliée. L'espace d'une seconde, il n'y eut dans la pièce que le vrombissement du ventilateur de l'ordinateur, et les « clic » de la souris, et Veronica retint un soupir. L'inventeur du cheeseburger était un génie.

« Tiens tiens… »

Veronica serra les dents. Peut-être que non, finalement. S'il avait été si génial que ça, il l'aurait fait encore plus grand pour qu'il dure plus longtemps.

« T'as reçu un mail de maryfrosh (at) hearst-college. net qui te raconte qu'elle a appelé le standart il y a quatre jours et qu'elle pense avoir gagné un écran plasma. Super sa vie. Et moi j'ai mangé une pomme ce jour-là. Pourquoi elle te dit ça ? On s'en fout ! »

Mais Veronica n'écoutait déjà plus et volait sur la chaise où était posé son portable. Elle jubilait intérieurement. Comme au lycée, c'était bien vrai. Toutes des crétines superficielles qui rêvaient de richesses matérielles. Mac parcourut la liste des Mary du campus, et poussa un cri de victoire.

« Chambre 403 ! BOOYAH ! » Elles se tapèrent dans la main, et Veronica attrapa son sac.

« Je te laisse préparer le logiciel, et je file la confronter. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera elle, et tu auras fait tout ça pour voir le dos de ton magnifique t-shirt noir noyé de poussières. »

« Dans ce cas-là c'est moi qui viendrai détruire ta voiture. »

Veronica lui fit un sourire doucereux, et sortit de la salle, Robin sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? » demanda Veronica en apercevant son amie derrière elle.

« Je veux voir ça. Je te jure que je veux voir ça. Je serai silencieuse, je ne dirai pas un mot, mais je veux voir ça. Je t'en supplie Veronica. Illumine ma journée. Pitié. »

Veronica hésita une seconde, puis haussa les épaules. « Tant que tu te tiens à carreaux. »

« BOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir toqué trois fois à la porte, Veronica commença à s'impatienter. Alors qu'elle allait partir, une jeune fille rousse à l'air mutin l'ouvrit en grand et les dévisagea comme si elle n'avait jamais vu personne de sa vie.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Mary ? » demanda Veronica. « Mary Frosh ? »

« Euuuh, oui c'est moi, pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as appelé l'émission de Stosh Piznarski il y a quatre jours pour te plaindre de ton copain ? »

« OH MON DIEU ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement hystérique. « Vous êtes venues pour le plasma ! OU EST-IL ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un écran plasma ! C'est, genre, un rêve devenu réalité ! »

Veronica échangea un regard avec Robin qui se mordait visiblement les joues pour ne pas mourir de rire sur place. Au moins, elle tenait sa promesse : elle ne disait pas un mot. Pourtant, il était manifeste que ça la démangeait.

« En fait… Nous n'avons pas encore amené l'écran plasma, mais nous faisons une étude sur les jeunes qui appellent les radios pour des conseils. Est-ce que vous avez suivi le conseil de l'animateur radio ? »

La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas que Veronica était passée du tutoiement ou vouvoiement. Elle arborait un air ébahi et choqué, comme effrayée qu'on lui pose une question pareille.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Veronica resta bouche bée de surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas quitté votre copain comme il vous l'a conseillé ? »

« Ca va pas, non ? Je lui ai téléphoné juste après pour le confronter, et en fait, il me préparait une fête d'anniversaire surprise ! C'est pas la chose la plus adorable du monde, ça ?! Cet animateur est complètement débile, j'avais juste beaucoup bu, et pour être honnête, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais téléphoné à la radio en regardant mon relevé téléphonique. »

Elle eut une seconde de silence, l'air sérieusement embêtée. « Euh… Ca veut dire que j'aurai pas l'écran plasma ? »

« Votre copain n'aurait donc eu aucune raison d'exploser la voiture de l'animateur dans un geste de colère ? »

Mary se mordilla la lèvre, puis éclata finalement de rire. Elle leur demanda de patienter une seconde, puis revint, une photo à la main. C'était Mary et un grand garçon maigre, les cheveux coiffés en une masse de dreadlocks informe, ses vêtements aux couleurs jamaïquaines, et tout deux un joint à la bouche. Mary lui fit un petit sourire gentil.

« Tim déteste littéralement la violence. Il ne s'est jamais battu de sa vie, et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Aucune chance. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils, et soupira. Encore une piste de moins. Retour à la case départ.

« Merci quand même. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée. »

« Mais, et mon écran plasma ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules, et traîna Robin dans les couloirs. Elles furent à peine sorties du bâtiment que Robin explosait littéralement d'un rire à la limite de l'hystérie. Veronica essaya de cacher son agacement, et continua d'avancer, laissant Robin se tordre contre le mur. Au bout d'une minute, elle l'entendit la rattraper en courant.

« Oh, ça va Veronica. Franchement, avoue que c'est tordant. Elle n'a même pas écouté son conseil, et ta seule piste possible était un Bob Marley Blanc ! C'est magnifique, ton job est merveilleux. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir. »

« Tais-toi, Robin. »

« C'est merveilleux. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica passa la porte du bureau de Trish d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait gratifié Piz d'un sourire et d'un petit coucou lorsqu'elle avait dû traverser la salle de radio, mais dès qu'elle s'avança vers Mac, elle afficha un air agacé au plus haut point. Robin, elle, s'était remise à pouffer comme une gamine dès qu'elle avait aperçu Piz. C'était lassant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? » demanda Mac.

« Veronica je t'en supplie, laisse-moi lui raconter. Je t'en supplie. Pitié. » proposa Robin, les doigts enlacés en signe de prière. Veronica lui jeta un regard noir.

« Disons simplement que ça ne peut pas être lui. On n'en est au même point. »

« Non non » interrompit Robin. « Veronica ne sait pas raconter… »

« Du nouveau ? » coupa Veronica. « Quelqu'un a appelé ? »

« Non, Piz n'a fait que parler jusqu'à présent. »

Robin étouffa un faux bâillement et Veronica allait l'envoyer paître lorsque Mac enchaîna.

« Par contre, j'imagine que tu seras contente d'apprendre que tu as reçu un mail d'un certain wannafuck (at) verizon . net qui t'envoie la vidéo d'une voiture ressemblant vraiment beaucoup à celle de Piz en train de se faire massacrer. Ah, la magie de la technologie. »

Veronica se jeta sur son portable et parcourut le mail d'une traite. Wannafuck était très certainement une personne à la moralité douteuse, mais pour une fois, Veronica pouvait remercier ce trait de caractère. Cet espèce d'imbécile avait filmé un jeune garçon en train de massacrer une voiture et prendre une photo après.

Veronica visionna la vidéo, Mac et Robin derrière ses épaules, et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Le jeune garçon devait faire un mètre soixante, avait un blouson de cuir noir et, une fois son méfait accompli, s'était enfui dans une voiture noire manifestement tunée. Veronica secoua la tête, et soupira.

« Oh, ce que j'aime gagner du temps. »

Elle sortit son portable de la poche, et appuya sur plusieurs touches. Mac fronça les sourcils, tandis que Robin se repassait la vidéo avec un petit gloussement hystérique. Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha.

« Quoi de neuf, V ? » demanda-t-on d'une voix essoufflée. Elle entendait des bruits dans le combiné, mais elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

« Waw. Tu es en train de faire ton jogging, c'est ça ? Je te dérange ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Non, je faisais un peu d'entraînement là. Le médecin m'a dit de continuer à faire bouger ma jambe mais c'est bon, c'est fini. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Dis-moi, en tant qu'ancien maître de la chaîne alimentaire, tu sais comment on fait pour devenir un vilain PCHer, non ? »

« Un vilain non, mais un PCHer classe, ça c'est clair. »

« Ah bon, il y a des PCHers classes ? »

« Plus depuis mon départ, ma belle. »

« C'est un détail qui ne m'a jamais marquée, manifestement. Bon, mettons que maintenant, on veut devenir un vilain PCHer. Il y a une période de mise à l'épreuve, si je me souviens bien, non ? »

Il y eut une seconde de silence à l'autre bout du fil. Robin se passa de nouveau la vidéo, comme fascinée, et murmura un « c'est dingue ! » impressionné. Mac finit par fermer la page, et tendit le sac de nourriture à Robin qui lui tira la langue.

« Weevil ? » appela Veronica. « Tu essayes de te souvenir comment c'était ? »

« Non, je trouvais juste ta formulation mignonne. Période de mise à l'épreuve. Comme si les motards étaient une cour de justice. C'est pas de la mise à l'épreuve, on s'organise pas des emplois du temps pour aller ramasser les saletés dans la rue. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon. Vous avez une période de test, alors ? Enfin un truc du genre, comme dans tous les gangs ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Est-ce qu'un des tests pourrait concerner la démolition d'une voiture en toute impunité sur un campus de fac vers trois heures du matin, suivi d'un départ dans une bagnole volée puis bidouillée ? »

Encore un silence. Suivi d'un petit rire. « Putain ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas. »

« J'en conclus que c'est un oui ? »

« Disons que ça ressemble à du Arturo. Waw c'est la deuxième fois que tu rechignes à détruire une voiture ? Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup, V, tu serais hyper sexy sur une moto avec une veste en cuir. »

« Oh, et je chanterais She's like the wind en roulant vers le désert ? » Elle soupira. « Je vais devoir renoncer à ce rêve. » Puis plus sérieusement : « Est-ce qu'il y a forcément un mobile, pour ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils choisissent les voitures en fonction de leur propriétaire ? »

« Ca n'impliquerait pas qu'ils aient se soient trouvé un cerveau ? »

« Tu veux dire que de ton temps vous ne détruisiez pas des voitures ? » demanda-t-elle, faussement surprise.

« Non, on tuait les chiots des gamins de maternelle. »

« T'as raison c'est tellement plus classe et moins vilain. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Nope. Merci pour toutes ces précieuses informations. T'es une sorte de wikipédia des Ténèbres. »

Weevil ricana à l'autre du bout du fil. « C'est ça ! A plus. »

Veronica raccrocha, et le regard de Robin s'éclaira.

« C'était ton pote Miam-miam Weevil ? Il est canon, dans le style tatoué. Il m'a même draguée un jour. C'était très mignon. Il t'a appris quoi d'intéressant ? »

« Juste que l'enfoiré qui menace Piz n'est pas celui qui a détruit sa voiture. Et par conséquent qu'il n'a encore rien fait à son encontre. »

Mac fronça les sourcils, surprise. « Ca n'a aucun sens, cette histoire. »

Robin, qui était partie jeter ses frites froides avec tristesse, acquiesça. « Je dirai même que ça pue. Mais tu dois être rassurée, personne ne viendra défigurer son petit minois. Parce que sérieusement, le mec qui s'est acharné sur la bagnole de Stosh ? Flippant. Très dévastateur, l'effet 'gosse de douze ans avec une batte de baseball'. Je devrais essayer ça avec mes parents, tiens. Ou ma sœur. » ajouta-t-elle en ricanant, mi-figue mi-raisin. Robin et sa sœur, d'un an sa cadette, ne s'entendaient pas du tout, manifestement. Robin n'hésitait pas à la descendre dès qu'elle le pouvait et à l'insulter copieusement. C'était dans ces cas-là que Veronica bénissait son statut d'enfant unique.

« En gros, on fait quoi ? » demanda Mac.

Veronica haussa les épaules, et s'installa à côté d'elle, observant Piz parler dans le micro à travers la vitre qui séparait le standart de la salle d'enregistrement. Il semblait avoir oublié ses problèmes, et se concentrait sur ce qu'il racontait, emporté par la passion.

Il avait adoré son stage à New York, et l'avait beaucoup appelée pendant l'été pour partager ces moments avec elle. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était trop occupée et trop fatiguée pour décrocher (passer son temps à faire du café, des photocopies, et supporter des agents du FBI arrogants toute la journée était vraiment épuisant), il l'avait alors harcelée de mails lui racontant ses journées. Pour être honnête, Veronica n'avait pas tout lu, mais elle lui répondait une fois par semaine quand elle ne dormait pas ou qu'elle ne relisait pas les nombreuses notes prises pendant la journée avant de s'écrouler.

Piz avait eu une compréhension de la situation toute relative. Si, au début, elle avait pensé qu'il prenait bien son manque de réponse régulière, elle avait compris à son retour qu'il avait en fait tenté l'approche de « je te donne de l'air » et en avait très peu apprécié les résultats. En fait, il avait surtout très peu apprécié le fait que Veronica ne l'ait prévenu de son retour qu'une semaine après avoir atterri à Neptune et s'être réinstallée dans sa chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Veronica n'avait pas appelé Mac et Wallace des vacances. Elle ne communiquait avec son père que par e-mails qu'elle prenait le temps de rédiger brièvement parce que c'était _son père_, et que son père avait toujours été là pour elle et qu'il méritait vraiment qu'elle le rassure et lui raconte ses journées, parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il venait d'essuyer sa deuxième défaite en deux ans, et qu'elle se sentait mal de le laisser. Mais Mac et Wallace ? Elle y avait pensé, et leur avait même envoyé un ou deux messages histoire de prendre de leurs nouvelles, mais sans plus. Ils l'avaient beaucoup mieux pris que Piz.

D'un côté, Wallace ne pouvait pas se plaindre puisqu'il était aux tréfonds de l'Afrique Noire à aider les gens, et n'avait donc que très peu de temps à consacrer à envoyer des mails à ses riches copines de Californie. Quant à Mac, elle avait fait un stage à Kane Software à la grande amertume de Veronica, et ne s'était pas ennuyée. De plus, ses deux amis la connaissaient. Ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas le genre à envoyer une carte postale, à appeler tous les jours, et à donner de ses nouvelles. Alors ils ne l'embêtaient pas.

Faire comprendre à Piz que ne pas l'appeler tous les jours ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune espèce d'intérêt pour lui et que oui, elle avait religieusement lu chacun de ses mails tous les soirs, n'avait pas été une mince affaire. En fait, il avait fallu l'aide de Wallace. Veronica ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, quoiqu'il en soit le lendemain du jour où elle était partie en furie après une nouvelle dispute à ce propos, laissant Wallace et Piz seuls à regarder le film qu'ils avaient loué, tout avait changé. Veronica savait que ses paroles n'avaient rien changé, mais Wallace avait forcément fait quelque chose. Il n'avait encore jamais craché le morceau.

« Veronica ? » appela-t-on.

« On attend qu'il se manifeste, on le trace, et on va régler le problème. »

« Booyah ! » murmura Robin en s'affaissant sur sa chaise, le buste allongé sur le bureau, la tête plongée dans ses bras.

**oOoOoOo**

L'attente fut longue. Mac travaillait sur un site « hautement incriminant » à grands renforts de fushia et de couleurs pastel immondes, travaillant sur la police, la mise en page d'articles hilarants. Lorsque Veronica l'interrogea sur son « nouveau travail », Mac lui répondit vaguement qu'elle avait mis à disposition de quelques amis à elle ses capacités détonantes afin de faire payer à des gens qui le méritaient de vilaines actions.

« Brave padawan ! » la félicita gentiment Veronica. « Je devrais te demander un copyright pour cette utilisation du site « hautement incriminant » sur une personne. C'est moi qui t'ai donné l'idée de faire ça ! »

« Mmmh, c'était pas noté sur le contrat. » grommela Mac, concentrée sur le trafic d'une image affichant une orgie homosexuelle. Elle effaçait le visage de l'un des garçons au cœur de la photo et surtout au cœur de l'action, un sourire mesquin au visage.

« Je peux te demander qui est la personne qui a mérité ça ? »

Mac lui jeta un petit regard, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et haussa les épaules, son attention de nouveau fixée sur l'écran. « Sais pas. J'attends toujours la photo. Mais tant que je suis payée, ça pourrait être Piz que ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Veronica eut un petit rire entre amusement et écoeurement. « Eww. Dans ce cas, je retourne à mes cours de psychologie ! »

Veronica avait à peine ouvert son livre qu'une voix grave intervint dans la salle d'enregistrement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux ! » dit la voix. « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ton émission, ou ça finira très maaaaaal… »

Robin, Mac et Veronica sursautèrent, alors que Piz jetait un regard inquiet vers elles. Mac appuya immédiatement sur le bouton de traçage, tandis que Veronica faisait signe à Piz de le maintenir à l'antenne.

« Tu vas payer pour tes erreurs ! »

Un petit point rouge clignota sur l'écran de Mac, et petit à petit le zoom se fit. Neptune. Down Hills. Blue Roses Street. Au 417. La bêtise avait certains bons côtés : l'imbécile appelait d'un fixe. Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de le repérer à partir d'un portable. Mac et Veronica échangèrent un regard, et Mac écrasa le bouton de diffusion, coupant l'intervention du joyeux luron qui avait décidé d'embêter Piz. Veronica attrapa son sac, empocha l'adresse qu'elle avait notée sur son calepin, et entra dans la salle d'enregistrement, les deux filles sur les talons.

« Et maintenant les amis une petite pause publicité ! » conclut Piz en arrêtant l'enregistrement. Il se leva vers Veronica et l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai l'adresse. Tu restes là pour que ce crétin ne se doute de rien, et je file. Mac restera avec toi au cas où il téléphone encore. »

« Hors de question que tu y ailles seule, ce mec est dangereux, il a détruit ma voiture Veronica ! »

« En fait, ce n'était pas lui, mais un apprenti… futur… Enfin un ado qui veut devenir PCHer. Aucun rapport, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne pars pas seule, j'ai toujours Mr Sparky sur moi. » Elle sortit son taser et le lui secoua sous le nez, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudente. »

« Yep. J'y veillerai personnellement, Stosh. » ajouta Robin. Veronica se tourna vivement vers elle, son taser toujours à la main.

« NON. » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Tu restes ici ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » Robin avait l'air d'une enfant à qui l'on refusait un caprice. Veronica n'avait pas envie de jouer aux baby-sitters.

« Parce que tu es une gamine qui ne sait pas se tenir, et que c'est sérieux. Je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule. »

« Mais ! »

« Allez viens, Robin. » dit Mac d'un ton calme, en la tirant par la main. « Je te laisserai écrire des articles hautement incriminants sur mon site. Et tu pourras choisir la couleur de la police. »

« C'est vrai ? » Veronica remercia silencieusement Mac pour son sens inné du sacrifice, lorsque la porte se referma sur ses deux copines. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami, qui lui n'avait pas été rassuré.

« Ca se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai prudente. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle. » mentit-elle. Comme si elle allait l'appeler et le mettre en danger. Piz n'était pas un combattant, c'était un tendre. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il lui avait dites. Et vu la façon dont Logan l'avait ratatiné, il n'était pas question de le confronter à un réel psychopathe. Même si parfois Logan avait certains aspects d'un psychopathe, de l'avis de Veronica. Avis qu'elle n'avait que lorsqu'elle était amère, jalouse, en colère, ou l'ensemble. De manière générale, Veronica évitait de penser à Logan.

Piz était quelqu'un de bien. De doux, de patient, quelqu'un qui ne l'étouffait pas, qui n'attendait pas d'elle des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner, quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas ses faiblesses, quelqu'un face à qui elle savait qu'elle avait le contrôle parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas tout, il ne pouvait pas l'exploiter contre elle, il ne la mettait pas en danger, et elle l'adorait pour ça. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui laisser un petit bisou, et s'avança vers la porte.

Lorsqu'elle la passa, elle entendit Piz lui dire quelque chose, et elle accéléra le pas.

« Je t'aime Veronica ! »

**oOoOoOo**

La tête contre le volant, les mains crispées sur le cuir qui le recouvrait, Veronica tenta de reprendre son calme et de ralentir par la force de la pensée les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle en se frappant régulièrement la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils s'attachent à ce point et lui en demandent trop ?

« Alors tu es d'accord avec moi ! Ils ont toujours besoin de tout compliquer avec leurs sentiments ! » entendit-elle à sa droite. Veronica leva la tête, et écarquilla les yeux.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda Lilly en la dévisageant comme si elle était une demeurée. « C'est bien la place du mort, ici, non ? » rigola-t-elle.

« Lilly… » souffla Veronica en clignant des yeux. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, et elle portait son uniforme de pep squad. Mais elle n'avait plus son crâne fracassé. Il était propre, et ses cheveux étaient lisses, et elle lui souriait sincèrement.

« Effectivement, tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Dingue. Tu as quand même vachement évolué, Veronica. » Elle s'ajusta pour être bien en face d'elle, et déplia ses longues jambes sur le tableau de bord. Son short eut l'air immédiatement plus court et, affalée comme elle était, il remontait si haut que si Veronica y avait fait attention elle aurait pu voir les sous-vêtements de sa meilleure amie. « Je me souviens, quand tu avais quinze ans et que tu me lançais ce regard désapprobateur lorsque je râlais parce que Logan, Josh, Luis, et les autres se la jouaient Dawson ! Mais maintenant que tu es dans la même situation, tu galères ! »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Tu les utilisais pour le sexe ! » se défendit Veronica. « Moi pas ! »

« Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Tu les utilises pour leurs soi-disant qualités. Tu choisis les gentils garçons parce que tu sais qu'ils ne te blesseront pas et qu'ils seront avec toi sans conditions. C'est normal qu'ils tombent amoureux de toi, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas tu t'en plaindrais. Tu l'as cherché, assume-le. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Lilly claqua sa langue contre son palais, légèrement agacée. Elle se redressa, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Veronica. « Tu vénères tant que ça leurs qualités de gentils garçons. Tu les adores. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de t'aimer et les détester pour ça. Alors laisse-les entrer un peu, tu crois pas ? Si non, laisse tomber, c'est pas cool. Moi au moins quand j'en avais fini avec eux, je les lâchais. »

Veronica soupira, et laissa sa tête retomber sur le volant. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Va le sauver. Tu aviseras après. Et je t'en prie Veronica, cesse de traîner avec cette « moi deux point zéro » parce que ça va finir par être vexant. Elle est tellement moins fabuleuse que moi… »

Veronica eut un petit sourire, mais lorsqu'elle se releva, Lilly avait déjà disparu. Veronica secoua la tête, et alluma le moteur. Lilly avait souvent eu raison jusqu'à présent. Elle pouvait aller sauver Piz, elle aviserait leur relation après.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica cligna des yeux. Puis une nouvelle fois. Et encore une fois pour le coup. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Le 417 Blue Roses Street ?

C'était un vidéo club.

Veronica détacha sa ceinture, empoigna son sac, et sortit de la voiture. Elle traversa la route vers le trottoir occupé par quelques couples et badauds, et entra dans le vidéo club d'un pas décidé. Elle s'avança immédiatement vers l'accueil où un adolescent boutonneux gloussait avec une grande perche. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. La conclusion de cette affaire qui se dessinait la laissait perplexe.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire combien de téléphones fixes il y a dans ce magasin ? »

La grande perche la dévisagea une seconde, et répondit d'un air benêt : « Baaaaah… Un. Ici. » Il lui montra un téléphone fixe noir avec l'affichage du numéro. Veronica lui fit un sourire mielleux, et rejoignit les deux préados derrière le comptoir pour se saisir du téléphone. Elle appuya sur la touche bis, et après deux sonneries un répondeur se mit en marche : « _Vous avez bien joint le standart de Hearst Radio. Ne quittez pas, nous allons prendre votre appel…_ » suivi d'une petite musique insupportable.

Veronica raccrocha sous l'œil ébahi des deux enfants, et se tourna vers eux, son air de vilain flic au visage.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Euh… » répondirent les deux gamins de concert, échangeant des regards très inquiets. Et Veronica ne put s'empêcher de les en féliciter intérieurement : ils avaient raison de l'être. « Treize ans, madame. Pourquoi ? »

« Et vous travaillez ici ? » D'habitude, les employés de petites entreprises comme celle-ci étaient des lycéens pour les plus jeunes. Jamais des collégiens.

« En fait, notre père est le gérant du magasin. Le vendeur habituel est malade, alors on le remplace cette semaine. »

« Très bien. Vous pouvez donc appeler votre père. Dites-lui que c'est de la part du Détective Mars » ajouta-t-elle en leur montrant son badge, « venue ici pour enquêter sur de très sérieuses menaces proférées à plusieurs reprises contre une personnalité du campus de Hearst. »

Si Veronica n'avait pas été si bonne actrice, elle aurait explosé de rire face à la réaction des deux bruns. Ils s'étaient soudainement mis à trembler, pâles comme un linge, et elle en entendit même un déglutir bruyamment.

« J'ai ici toutes les preuves qui vous incriminent, et je vais vous amener au poste de police puisqu'une plainte a été déposée contre ce maître chanteur. J'ai juste besoin de prévenir vos parents. »

« Non madame, c'était qu'une blague, on voulait juste rigoler ! »

« Rigoler ? » s'énerva-t-elle faussement. Ou peut-être sérieusement, elle était sur les nerfs depuis les trois mots de Piz. Ils feraient de très bons souffre-douleur. « Rigoler ? Vous pensez qu'on peut rigoler avec des menaces, bande de crétins ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous savez ce que vous risquez avec vos blagues ? Une enquête de police a été ouverte, et vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! »

Le petit boutonneux se mit à pleurer. Veronica se demanda une seconde si elle n'était pas allée trop loin, mais haussa mentalement les épaules. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, à jouer les grands. Ça leur apprendrait, tiens. Et puis au moins, ça prouvait que s'ils écoutaient un peu plus à l'école ils connaîtraient leurs droits et ils seraient en mesure de comprendre que Veronica était en train de leur faire avaler un tissu de mensonges éhontés.

« Promis on ne recommencera plus ! » couina le boutonneux. « On ne sait même pas qui c'est, on s'ennuyait juste et on a allumé la radio, et il donnait le numéro de téléphone et on voulait juste passer le temps ! »

Il éclata d'un sanglot tonitruant qui finalement ne fit plus rire Veronica. Pour le coup, elle se sentit vraiment gênée. Enfin… Un peu quoi. Le frère n'avait pas l'air plus glorieux, et elle voyait sa cage thoracique trembler.

Elle essaya de tenir le plus longtemps possible et se força à garder un air méchant et cruel alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de s'étaler par terre de rire. Elle les foudroya tous les deux du regard, et fit mine d'examiner mentalement leur cas.

« Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne promets rien, mais je vais voir. »

« Vous allez le dire à notre père ? » demanda timidement le grand dadais, la voix étouffée par l'angoisse. Peut-être qu'elle y était vraiment allée fort, finalement. Ils avaient l'air tellement terrorisés qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir que l'un d'eux s'était fait dessus.

« Ca dépend. Si je ne peux rien arranger, oui. Sinon, je ferai en sorte de garder la bouche fermée. Mais vous m'en devrez une, et vous promettez de ne plus jamais recommencer un coup comme ça. Je le saurai de toute façon, je garderai un œil sur vous. »

Les deux gamins hochèrent vivement la tête, mortifiés et penauds, l'un essuyant ses larmes en reniflant, l'autre se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague, la respiration courte. Veronica se mordit la lèvre, retenant un éclat de rire qui se transforma en un étranglement lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« C'est trop mignon. Veronica Mars qui défend son petit copain menacé par des collégiens. Ça m'évoque un mot qui commence par déchet. Déché… ? Dé… ? Déchéance ! C'est ça. Son comble, en fait. »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis se tourna, l'expression dure sur son visage n'étant plus du tout une comédie. Elle serra les dents, mais lui fit un sourire doucereux. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. S'il voulait la guerre, il pouvait l'avoir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula, et laissa entrer une Parker frigorifiée qui se frottait les mains en souriant. Elle allait lancer une phrase joyeuse lorsqu'elle aperçut Veronica.

C'était une chose bizarre que le cœur. Un truc pénible, qui n'obéissait jamais quand on le voulait, qui s'accélérait quand il aurait fallu qu'il ralentisse, qui battait trop fort quand il fallait qu'il soit silencieux, qui s'arrêtait quand il aurait fallu qu'il batte, et qui s'enserrait et se brisait quand il aurait dû se faire oublier. S'il y avait bien une chose que Veronica détestait chez elle, c'était son cœur. Il n'était jamais là quand les autres le voulaient, mais se rappelait toujours à elle quand elle aurait préféré ne pas en avoir.

Logan garda son petit rictus moqueur un instant avant de se tourner doucement vers Parker en lui tendant la main. Celle-ci la prit, sans détourner son regard de Veronica, droite comme un i. Elle avait les cheveux très courts, à peu près aussi courts que Veronica en seconde après la fête de Shelly. Depuis la rentrée, Parker avait décidé de laisser tomber la perruque et de s'en tenir aux cheveux courts. Veronica trouvait que ça lui donnait un air enfantin dérangeant.

« Hey Veronica. » la salua-t-elle.

« Salut Parker. »

« Comme le monde est petit, hein ? » s'amusa Logan. Il était reparti dans son attitude de connard psychotique depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Parker. Veronica ne savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce que c'était finalement le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de réellement communiquer, peut-être parce qu'il voulait l'évacuer de son esprit comme il l'avait fait avec Kendall (mais l'esprit de Veronica n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que Parker était une remplaçante de Kendall), peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas changé et qu'elle avait eu raison dès le début. De toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance, Veronica l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Nous passions simplement louer un DVD pour passer le temps » poursuivit-il, « et nous tombons sur Veronica qui fait de l'abus de pouvoir sur de pauvres gamins. Tu comprends Parker, ils embêtaient Piznarski. »

Parker détacha ses yeux de son amie pour lancer à Logan un regard que Veronica trouva étrange. Un regard entre colère, jalousie et fatigue. Veronica secoua la tête, et observa la réaction de Logan qui n'avait même pas remarqué le manège de sa petite amie. Par contre, Veronica remarqua la trace bleuâtre sur la joue droite de Logan et, machinalement, jeta un coup d'œil à la main qui enserrait la taille de Parker.

Ses jointures étaient écorchées, et ensanglantées. Manifestement, il avait mis de la glace parce qu'elles n'avaient pas gonflé, et il avait même poussé le soin jusqu'à désinfecter les coupures, si bien qu'avec les manches longues qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, un œil moins entraîné que celui de Veronica n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Sûre de ses armes, la confiance de Veronica revint.

« C'est pas Parker qui a pu te défendre, apparemment. » lança-t-elle perfidement en désignant du menton ses mains et son visage. « T'as encore voulu prendre le goûter d'un maternelle ? »

Pendant une seconde, Logan fut pris de court par la réflexion de Veronica, mais l'instant d'après son rictus était revenu. « Il l'avait cherché. »

Veronica sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et elle préféra ne pas réfléchir aux raisons d'un tel état. Elle se contenta d'afficher son dégoût et de secouer la tête. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. »

Il eut un petit rire désabusé. « T'as l'air d'un disque rayé, Veronica. Renouvelle-toi un peu. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu sembles tellement aimer ça. »

« Arrêtez. » s'énerva Parker. « Ca suffit, d'accord ? »

Logan et Veronica sursautèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux oublié la présence de Parker, qui en avait profité pour se saisir de la main blessée de Logan et l'observer minutieusement. Elle dardait sur lui un regard emplit de colère et de déception, et Veronica ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfaite. Prends ça, Parker. Ça t'appendra à te croire mieux que tout le monde.

« Oups ! » minauda Veronica. « Je vous laisse. Vous avez l'air occupés. »

Elle se dépêcha de quitter le magasin sans se retourner, pour seule preuve de son absence de calme la vitesse à laquelle elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Sa respiration était saccadée, et son esprit n'était plus contrôlable. Elle ne cessait de penser « Prends ça, Parker. Voilà comment il est. Tu l'as voulu. »

**oOoOoOo**

_La veille de son premier cours de psychologie, Veronica voulut passer la journée avec Mac et Parker, décidée à profiter d'un après-midi entre filles. Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur qu'elle se pointa à la chambre 206 et pour toquer joyeusement. Quelques secondes après, Parker ouvrit la porte, et se figea lorsqu'elle vit Veronica en face d'elle. Veronica vérifia derrière elle, puis eut un petit rire. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à Sydney Poitiers…_

_« Bah quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »_

_Puis quelque chose dans l'attitude de Parker changea, et d'un coup elle se redressa, la main droite agrippée à la porte, l'autre enfoncée dans sa poche arrière._

_« Logan m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Il m'a appelée tout l'été, et il veut qu'on retente le coup. »_

_Connard de cœur. Parker fixait Veronica sans ciller, jaugeant manifestement sa réaction. Lorsque sa respiration reprit, Veronica força un sourire. « C'est… Super, non ? »_

_« A toi de me le dire. » répondit Parker du tac au tac._

_« Je… ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, là. » Veronica fronçait les sourcils, vraiment perdue._

_« Est-ce que c'est super ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je retourne avec lui si c'est pour que dans quelques semaines tu te remettes avec lui ? »_

_Veronica eut un rire nerveux et elle secoua la tête. « J'y crois pas… »_

_« Je suis sérieuse Veronica. C'est ta chance, je te laisse le choix. Parce que si tu me dis que je peux, je te le dis tout de suite, je ne me sentirai plus coupable. J'arrête de m'en vouloir de te parler de lui, j'arrête de me sentir mal chaque fois que je suis avec lui et que tu apparais, et je te préviens : je me défendrai bec et ongles pour le garder. Alors je te le demande sincèrement Veronica. As-tu toujours des sentiments pour lui, ou me donnes-tu le feu vert ? »_

_La panique submergea Veronica. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, sous le regard inquisiteur et pénétrant d'une Parker décidée. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, son cœur, ses émotions, elle se mordilla la lèvre, et elle sut la réponse. Elle la sut, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue, parce qu'elle revit Logan frapper Gory, elle le revit à Mars Investigations ensanglanté, elle le revit au-dessus d'elle remettre une mèche derrière son oreille, elle le revit en train de faire des pancakes un matin abominable, elle ressentit ses lèvres lors de leur premier baiser au Camelot, et elle sut ce qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde à Parker._

_« Non, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, Parker, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec Piz maintenant. Logan est tout à toi. » dit-elle en souriant. Parker était toujours aussi raide, mais elle hocha la tête et lui sourit en lui expliquant que Mac allait bientôt arriver. Veronica répondit qu'elle avait un truc à faire, et fit demi-tour._

_Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse._

_Mais c'était la meilleure solution._

**oOoOoOo**

Piz était quelqu'un de bien. De doux, de patient, quelqu'un qui ne l'étouffait pas, quelqu'un de simple, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas ses faiblesses, quelqu'un face à qui elle savait qu'elle avait le contrôle. Il ne savait pas tout, il ne pouvait pas l'exploiter contre elle, il ne la mettait pas en danger. Il ne la mettait pas dans un état second à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle était maîtresse d'elle-même, et elle n'avait pas peur qu'il mente.

Piz était un gentil garçon. C'était quelqu'un qui ne manipulait pas les autres, qui ne faisait pas sa version des préliminaires avec son ex en face de sa copine. C'était quelqu'un d'attentionné, quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans son monde, qui ne la comprenait pas mais qui l'acceptait et c'était une chance.

Tant pis s'il l'aimait. Tant pis. Logan le détestait, mais Veronica tenait beaucoup à lui. Et si ça crevait le cœur de Logan, et si ça la rendait heureuse, parce qu'elle était heureuse avec Piz, alors c'était tant pis.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement donné sa chance à Piz, en fait. Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé la place de se mettre. Il l'avait séduite en l'embrassant parce qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur la fiole de Dick dans l'ascenseur de l'espace, puis il avait été si gentil et si patient quand Logan l'avait tellement pressée par sa constante présence, par sa seule existence et l'espèce d'alchimie qui existait entre eux. Il avait été gentil, il s'était battu pour son rêve. Logan n'avait plus de rêves, pas d'ambition.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé sa chance, jusqu'à présent ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et ça n'avait plus d'importance. Mais ça changerait. Ça allait changer. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour que ça marche entre eux, sans stage de FBI, sans vidéos, sans ex, sans violeurs, sans sa peur. Piz méritait au moins ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir passé la nuit avec Piz (surprise qui lui fit très plaisir et la dispensa d'expliquer en détails les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire des menaces), Veronica savourait amplement sa soirée avec Mac et Wallace, à engloutir des pots de glace devant un film de leur charmant gouverneur. Mac restait bouche bée devant le corps de Schwarzenegger en Conan le Barbare.

« C'est impossible d'avoir des muscles pareils. »

Wallace haussa les épaules. « Pourtant tu m'as déjà vu torse nu. » se vanta-t-il.

« Pour info, il s'est shooté à des trucs pas nets à l'époque. D'où son état de santé douteux aujourd'hui. » intervint Veronica.

« Les dialogues sont à peu près aussi intelligents que les discussions de Shelly Pomroy et Madison Sinclair. » grommela Wallace. Mac et Veronica tiquèrent au nom de l'insupportable Sinclair, mais ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Finalement, Mac fut la première à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, jeta une poignée de pop corn à la figure de Wallace.

« Je voulais regarder Mulholland Drive, mais non Môssieur trouvait ça trop intellectuel ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais même s'il y a des lesbiennes, ce film est trop compliqué et flippant. J'aime pas les vieux qui rigolent, et Lynch est un psychopathe. »

« C'est un artiste. » protesta Veronica. « J'adore. »

« Ouais. Hitler aussi était un artiste. »

« Hey ! C'est ma blague, ça ! »

« Rien à faire. Je préfère me faire l'intégrale des films du gouverneur que regarder Mulholland Drive. »

« Ignare. » l'insulta gentiment Mac.

« Nerd. »

Veronica les regarda s'insulter gentiment, tout en s'emmitouflant plus profondément sous la couverture du canapé, calée contre son meilleur ami. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'entendit pas son portable sonner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle alla se coucher trois heures plus tard qu'elle écouta le message laissé sur son répondeur.

« _Hey Veronicaaaaaaaaa_ » articulait-on difficilement de l'autre côté de la ligne. « _C'est moiiiii Robiiiiin, t'aurais trop dû venir ce soir parce que c'est triste, triste, triiiiiste, la vie. J'aurais voulu que Cindy et toi, et Wallace et même Stosh et Weeviiiil viennent avec moi pour mon moral parce que je suis triste. Et j'ai beaucoup bu aussi. Oups ! Oh bah j'ai fait tomber la bouteille… Hi hi hi ! Oh la laaaaa y a des gens qui font des bruits dans les buissons j'ai peur ! Ouuuh les buissons ils font peuuuur. Veronica sauve-moi ! _» Robin éclata d'un rire tonitruant et raccrocha. Veronica ricana gentiment, éteignit son portable après avoir envoyé un texto à Piz, et alla se coucher.

Si elle était motivée, elle appellerait Robin le lendemain matin très tôt pour renforcer sa gueule de bois et lui donner mal au crâne. C'était de bonne guerre, personne n'avait besoin d'alcool à côté de Robin pour avoir mal à la tête.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsque Veronica arriva à la fac, lundi matin, son moral était au beau fixe. Elle avait passé un week-end génial : son père l'avait emmenée à L.A le samedi pour se balader, et elle était restée dans le dortoir de Piz toute la journée du dimanche à l'écouter jouer de la guitare, lire et simplement parler. Elle était détendue, et motivée pour assister à son cours de psychologie, prête à faire face à la dragonne.

En descendant de sa voiture, elle prit machinalement le journal de la fac, et lut le gros titre.

_« SUICIDE D'UNE SECONDE ANNEE A UNE FÊTE DE FRATERNITE »_

Les yeux de Veronica descendirent vers le sous-titre.

_« Hearst pleure Robin McCherry, vingt ans, morte vendredi dernier d'une overdose de GHB. Nos pensées vont à sa famille et à ses amis. »_

Elle s'arrêta.

Relut les lignes.

Trois minutes plus tard, la boule formée par le journal était au fond d'une poubelle, et Veronica poussait les portes de son cours de psychologie les mains tremblantes.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Votre avis?


	2. He Got No Game

**Rating :** PG-13 pour le contenu et le langage. Mention de thèmes genre le suicide, le viol, la drogue et autres joyeusetés qui font de Veronica Mars une série que j'adore. C'est bien moins "choquant" que le 401, m'enfin on sait jamais.  
**Note de Wam (1) :** Cet épisode là est plus court que le précédent, mais je pense que la majorité des "épisodes" seront de cette longueur.  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Chaque titre est tiré d'un film/série/chanson/quote célèbre, comme dans la série. Ouais, je pousse le vice jusqu'à me faire chier à fouiller IMDB afin de trouver des titres VO de films, ou à saouler une copine pour qu'elle me donne de jolis titres de chansons. He Got Game est un film sur le basket, je ne sais pas s'il est connu (moi en tout cas, jamais entendu parler), et c'est évidemment dans le ton de l'épisode. Pour les autres je vous laisserai vous débrouiller mais j'essaierai de donner l'explication dans les réponses aux reviews (RAR) ou à la fin de l'épisode.  
**Note de Wam (3) :** Certain(e)s d'entre vous aurons des envies de meurtre puisque, je tiens à le préciser, on voit plus Piz que Logan. Je sais. Je sais, c'est NUL. Mais tout prendra sens à un moment, je le jure. Et sachez que c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi d'écrire du Juvamine/Veronica que pour vous de le lire. Parce que moi je dois trouver les mots, les mettre les uns à la suite des autres, et résister à l'instinct de tout effacer. C'est la première fois que je fais un tel blocage sur un couple, et vraiment il y a une réelle tentative d'objectivité derrière tout ça. Vous avez le droit de vomir, les sacs à vomi sont situés sous votre siège. Attachez vos ceintures, et préparez-vous pour le décollage... hem

**402**

**HE GOT NO GAME**

Il ne restait que vingt secondes, Wallace était démarqué. Il faisait de grands gestes à Bonesadar pour qu'il réalise qu'il était dans la zone des trois points. Il l'appela, mais sa voix fut couverte par le crissement d'un pied sur le parquet. Alors il recommença. La foule en délire scandait des slogans encourageants, et les magnifiques pompom girls faisaient de leur mieux pour motiver les troupes, mais vu l'avance de l'équipe adverse, il faudrait pousser à la faute. Bonesadar fit la passe à Johnson, qui l'envoya à Kreb, qui vit Wallace et lui jeta le ballon. C'était leur dernière chance de rester dans le championnat. La dernière. Personne pour le pousser à faire une faute. Il était comme seul face au panier.

Trois secondes.

Il fléchit ses pieds.

Deux secondes.

Il visa le panier.

Une seconde.

Le ballon s'envola.

Le « buz » de fin retentit dans le silence de la salle.

Les pom-pom-girls arrêtèrent leurs mouvements.

Le ballon tapa contre le cerceau, roula légèrement autour, puis tomba de l'autre côté.

Wallace tomba à genoux de déception. Machinalement, il tourna le regard vers les tribunes, à la recherche d'un visage qui le soutiendrait. Sa mère, son frère, Veronica…

Mais il n'y avait personne.

**oOoOoOo**

« Elle a fait un cours sur le suicide. » prononça Veronica en fixant Mac droit dans les yeux.

« Veronica… » soupira Mac en repoussant son ordinateur pour lui faire de la place sur le lit. Veronica ne s'en aperçut même pas.

« Elle a fait un cours sur le suicide ! Il manquait plus qu'un speech sur les méfaits du GHB et là on était en plein dans l'irrespect. Cette femme est horrible. Et dire qu'après elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si dure avec elle juste avant sa mort ! Quelle espèce de garce. »

« Veronica… » essaya de nouveau Mac.

Mais Veronica n'écoutait pas, elle jeta son sac par terre, retira son manteau, et se mit à déambuler dans la petite chambre d'étudiant. Mac la regardait avec tristesse. L'enterrement de Robin avait eu lieu la veille, et Veronica l'avait plutôt bien vécu jusqu'à présent. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait que le décès de Robin l'avait réellement touchée. Pour l'instant, elle s'était contentée de ne rien dire sur le sujet, le nom étant sujet tabou depuis lundi.

« _'Généralement, lorsqu'un évènement traumatisant a lieu chez un sujet à la psychologie déjà faible, il peut arriver que la seule solution évidente soit la mort_ » imita Veronica. « _Cherchons à expliquer cette façon de penser, ce qui peut mener à une telle extrémité, cela permettra d'accepter le décès de votre camarade. Déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, acceptation. N'hésitez pas à passer par ces étapes, à les analyser, à les comprendre. Elles sont indispensables pour que vous puissiez faire votre deuil.'_ »

Mac comprit mieux alors. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de Veronica de peur qu'elle ne lui explose à la figure de colère. Apparemment, la période déni était passée, elle n'était plus qu'une boule de colère et manifestement très loin des négociations : « Tu as quitté le cours, c'est ça ? »

« Je savais pas où aller. Piz a l'air de m'éviter, je dois être trop bizarre. »

« Disons que tes trois jours de silence étaient perturbants. »

« Mac elle m'a appelée cette nuit-là. Elle m'a téléphoné, elle me disait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et elle est morte juste après ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » répondit immédiatement Mac en s'approchant de son amie. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Elle m'a appelée ! C'est plus que tout ce que Lilly a pu faire ! Elle m'a lancé un appel à l'aide, et je n'ai pas voulu répondre parce que c'était _Robin_ ! Elle était ivre, c'est non assistance à personne en danger ! »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport. Tu ne pouvais pas prédire ses agissements. Ce n'est la faute de personne, c'est juste… C'est triste. Mais il faut te dire qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu réagisses comme ça, que tu t'en veuilles. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais ça ne la fera pas revenir et ça ne changera pas les choses. »

Veronica fixa Mac une seconde, cherchant comment son amie pouvait connaître ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela Cassidy. Cassidy et Mac. Le couple qu'elle trouvait adorable. Mais Robin n'était pas Cassidy, Robin n'était pas Beaver le tueur, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Veronica prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et garda ses pensées pour elle.

« Je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça, » poursuivait Mac « mais elle va me manquer à moi aussi. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. C'était la seule à l'utiliser. »

Veronica eut un petit rire, et s'assit sur le lit. Pendant une seconde, elle regarda autour d'elle, et elle s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé. Le campus n'avait pas véritablement réagi. Les fêtes de fratries avaient été interdites jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête de Vinnie Van Lowe.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui faisait rire Veronica ces temps-ci, c'était ces mots : « l'enquête de Vinnie Van Lowe ». Comme si le _shérif_ Van Lowe était dans la capacité de prouver quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu un Lamb 2.0. Oh, encore qu'il devait être plus compétent, mais il était plus pourri, ce qui revenait globalement au même.

D'après les journaux, Robin s'était suicidée à grands coups de GHB la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Nul ne savait comment elle était entrée en possession d'une dose aussi conséquente de drogue, mais une chose était sûre, elle avait tout bu, s'était évanouie et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. On ne l'avait trouvée que le lendemain dans sa chambre d'étudiante. La colocataire de Robin était rentrée chez elle depuis, traumatisée. Son alibi était solide, elle avait passé la nuit chez son copain à la demande de Robin et la porte avait été fermée à clés.

Veronica avait reçu le coup de téléphone vers dix heures trente du soir, et d'après les journaux toujours, Robin était décédée aux alentours de minuit.

Veronica n'avait pas cherché à se renseigner plus sur le décès de son amie. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et pendant un instant elle avait même douté d'aller à l'enterrement. Elle s'était finalement contentée de rester tout derrière, en-dehors de l'église, et ne s'était pas rendue à la mise en terre. Elle se sentait trop coupable de l'avoir abandonnée, et n'osait pas profaner de sa présence la dernière demeure de son amie.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Robin n'était pas Lilly. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur sa mort, ce n'était pas un meurtre, il n'y avait pas de personne responsable de sa mort, personne qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Pas de sinistre secret, pas d'inceste, pas d'infidélité, ou de doute sur une paternité. Aucune raison pour que Veronica s'accroche et cherche qui était responsable. Parce qu'une certaine façon, elle l'était.

« Veronica ? »

« Ce n'est pas trouver qui a vendu le GHB à Robin qui la ramènera. » déclara-t-elle sombrement.

« Non, mais au moins il croupira en prison pour ça. »

Ou il sautera d'un toit. Ou se fera tirer une balle dans la tête, après que ses avocats aient déformé la vérité en s'appropriant une réalité plus que douteuse. Veronica ne croyait plus vraiment en la justice, depuis trois ans. Et ce n'était pas Vincent Van Lowe qui allait lui redonner la foi. On faisait meilleur prêtre que cet imbécile heureux et corrompu.

Fatiguée, Veronica se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « J'y vais. Je vais informer Piz que j'ai retrouvé l'usage de la voix. »

« Ca ira mieux, Veronica. Pas maintenant, pas demain, mais après ça ira mieux. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle doucement en ouvrant la porte. « Je suis déjà passée par là, tu te souviens ? »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh. Attends, avant que je parte ! » Elle se retourna, et attrapa une feuille froissée dans son sac. « Robin voulait que je te montre ça la semaine dernière. Elle disait qu'il aurait été parfait comme remplaçant pour Max. »

Elle tendit l'affiche à Mac, et sortit.

C'était Gory en pleine action avec la prostituée. En dessous, il y avait écrit « Appelle-le Cindy ! » suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Mac s'assit sur son lit, et se mit à pleurer.

**oOoOoOo**

« Yo bro' ! » s'exclama Veronica en passant la porte de la chambre de Wallace et Piz. Il n'y avait que Wallace, allongé sur son lit avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsque Veronica entra, mais réagit au moment où elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Hey. Apparemment c'était pas le top hier soir… » souffla doucement Veronica. « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là, je t'avais promis… »

« C'est pas grave. » la coupa Wallace en levant la main droite. Ses écouteurs avaient été mis de côté, mais il avait l'air bouleversé. Veronica s'allongea à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu avais travaillé très dur pour ça, Wallace. Tu méritais de gagner. »

« T'en fais pas pour moi. Et de toute façon tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'aucun match. » répondit Wallace d'un ton très détaché. « J'ai été viré de l'équipe. »

« Quoi ?! Pour un match ?! Mais… ?! Ce n'était qu'une défaite, et la première ! »

« Mais elle a coûté le championnat. Et… » Il s'arrêta. Veronica se redressa, et envoya un regard d'encouragement à Wallace.

« Et quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Et ils pensent que je l'ai fait exprès. »

« Comment ça « fait exprès » ? »

« Ils pensent que j'ai triché. »

« Qu'est-ce qui leur fait penser ça ? » s'agaça Veronica. Décidément, rien n'allait ces derniers temps.

« La défaite alors que je suis le meilleur lanceur, et l'apparition de huit mille dollars sur mon compte en banque. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. « Waw. Ça marche jamais, ce genre de tours de magie avec ma banque. D'où ils viennent ? »

« Un compte aux Bahamas. »

« Pas de nom ? »

« Non. Laisse tomber Veronica, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Mason m'a appelé pour voir comment ça allait, et on en a parlé. Comme des filles, tu vois ! » Il feignit un sourire joyeux.

« Le basket, Wallace ? Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance. C'est ta passion, et il est hors de question qu'on te la prenne. »

« C'est trop dur, ok ? » s'énerva Wallace en se redressant. « C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas étudier, m'entraîner, avoir une vie, et je n'en peux plus. J'ai craqué, et il faut faire des choix. J'ai su le faire l'année dernière je peux le refaire cette année et pour les années suivantes. »

« On a fait le choix pour toi, cette fois-ci. Et même si tu voulais sérieusement arrêter, c'est injuste qu'on te vire sur un mensonge ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, on va trouver d'où vient cet argent, et qui veut te faire tomber. »

Wallace ne dit rien, et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il déglutit, et regarda Veronica dans les yeux.

« Et l'enterrement hier ? »

« Triste à mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Tu vas m'aider à trouver qui a fait ça ? »

« C'était un suicide, Veronica. »

« Je parlais de ton renvoi de l'équipe. »

Wallace prit une longue inspiration le temps de réfléchir, puis soupira. « Oui. »

**oOoOoOo**

Le plus simple était de commencer par rechercher d'où venait l'argent. C'était à ce moment-là que Mac rentrait dans le jeu. Le problème était qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour remonter la trace : Wallace ne s'était pas trompé, le compte était bien aux Bahamas. Et il avait été ouvert sous un faux nom, ce qui n'était pas rare, mais posait pas mal de problèmes. Il fallait donc faire une véritable enquête.

Wallace n'avait pas d'ennemi. Comme tout le monde, il ne s'entendait pas avec quelques personnes, mais Veronica sentait que c'était un problème qui touchait le basket. Qui que fusse le tricheur, il y avait fort à parier qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe.

« Beaucoup de monde n'a pas apprécié mon retour. Le remplaçant meneur, en fait. Il est même parti. »

« C'était qui, ce remplaçant meneur ? »

« James Donalds. Il a quitté l'équipe quand je l'ai réintégrée. Mais je ne vois pas où il serait aller chercher huit mille dollars, ce type a été intégré à Hearst grâce à une bourse, c'est pas comme si c'était un 09er… Je veux dire, je le comprends. Avec mon retour, il ne peut qu'espérer que je me casse une jambe ou que je sois viré de l'équipe. »

« James Donalds. C'est lui qui va te remplacer, donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment. »

Veronica hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain manque d'intérêt de Wallace pour le basket. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré son âme, il avait l'air horriblement déprimé mais ne disait rien. Du tout. Veronica n'aimait pas ça, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait. Alors elle cherchait qui était derrière tout ça. C'était sa façon à elle de montrer à Wallace qu'elle était toujours là.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher de son meilleur ami lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Piz entra, les yeux fixés sur une lettre. Veronica retrouva le sourire, mais se sentit coupable de se sentir si bien quand le corps de Robin était à peine froid et que le moral de Wallace était si bas. Piz lui rendit son sourire, l'air peu sûr de lui. Veronica se rendit alors compte de la bizarrerie de son comportement ces derniers jours. Elle avait finalement mis de côté toutes ses résolutions et s'était enfermée dans un mur de silence. Ça avait dû faire tout drôle à un garçon qui ne la connaissait pas à ce point.

« Salut toi ! » le salua-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement. « Désolée pour ces derniers jours j'ai pas été très marrante. »

« Pas grave. Je comprends. » Il mit la lettre derrière son dos, mais Veronica ne s'en aperçut pas, son attention reportée sur Wallace. Piz en profita pour la mettre dans un tiroir et revint enlacer Veronica. Wallace n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mec ? » demanda Piz. Wallace soupira. Evidemment. « T'es rentré tard hier, au fait ! »

Veronica lui donna un coup de coude, et Piz saisit le message. Ils en parleraient plus tard. « Bon, j'y vais, d'accord ? Je te tiens au courant, tu vas retrouver ta place dans l'équipe. Et tu leur diras à tous d'aller se faire voir, d'ac ? »

Wallace hocha à peine la tête. Veronica prit la main de Piz et le traîna dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Piz, la porte à peine fermée.

« Il a perdu le match d'hier, et a été viré de l'équipe soi-disant parce qu'il l'aurait fait exprès. De l'argent mystérieusement apparu sur son compte le prouve. »

« Il a essayé d'utiliser l'argent ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Une fois, j'ai eu cent dollars de plus sur mon compte. Et quand je les ai utilisés, on m'a mis un découvert. Pourtant, ils apparaissaient vraiment. Je ne pouvais juste pas les dépenser, ils n'existaient pas réellement. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on t'aurait fait un faux virement ? »

« Je sais pas, mais j'ai dû trouver cent dollars très vite et encore de l'argent pour payer des agios. Inutile de te dire que j'ai bien râlé auprès de ma banque. Mais l'argent n'apparaissait plus. »

Veronica se contenta de froncer les sourcils. L'entraînement était terminé, il était trop tard pour aller interroger les joueurs. Elle verrait tout ça demain. Pour l'instant, il était l'heure de rentrer chez elle.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith avait laissé un mot à Veronica sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Il vérifia encore une fois que le signal de son portable clignotait bien sur le carré représentant leur adresse, puis il retira les clés du contact, et sortit.

Son indic avait vu juste. Les Fitzpatricks étaient bel et bien toujours en train de dealer. D'après ses sources, ils avaient maîtrisé l'ensemble de la ville, et même Neptune High deux ans auparavant, en parvenant à mettre les PCHers sous leurs ordres. Les détails étaient un peu brumeux, parce qu'il lui semblait que Weevil avait toujours haï les Fitzpatricks, mais d'après les mêmes sources, cela avait un rapport avec la mort de Felix Tombs. De toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance.

Vinnie était de mèche avec les Fitzpatricks. C'était surprenant comme les taux de criminalité avaient soudainement baissé en six mois. La manipulation des chiffres n'était pas possible, par contre la manipulation des personnes l'était totalement. D'après Keith, Vinnie et les Fitzpatricks s'étaient alliés pour le faire tomber. Les Fitzpatricks s'arrangeaient pour augmenter la criminalité pendant le mandat Mars, et Vinnie fermait les yeux sur le trafic de Liam et ses compères pendant son mandat, brûlant les plaintes déposées à leur encontre. Bizarrement, les chiffres baissaient alors que les arrestations allaient en s'amenuisant.

Autre preuve du lien Fitzpatricks/Van Lowe ? Les plaintes déposées au commissariat finissaient par atterrir sur son propre bureau. Keith aurait pu s'en satisfaire, s'en vanter, et ressentir de la fierté en leur disant « je vous avais prévenus », mais comme dans l'affaire Lilly Kane, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était un homme trop droit, qui croyait trop en la justice pour se complaire dans la vengeance. Même si son travail de ce soir avait pour but ultime de se venger d'avoir perdu encore une fois.

Mais s'il le reconnaissait, il trahissait toutes les valeurs qu'il pensait être siennes. Mieux valait ne rien reconnaître, dans ce cas, non ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

C'était quand même effrayant ce que Liam pouvait être charismatique. Et flippant, aussi. Un être désagréable, certes. Tordu, soit. Mais charismatique, et flippant. Keith lui-même avait le cœur qui battait plus fort lorsqu'il était en face de Liam que lorsqu'il était dans la pire situation. Il y avait quelque chose de dingue chez cet homme. Une case en moins, ou en trop, une faculté de calculer tout très vite, ou plutôt de ne rien calculer et de réagir immédiatement en réfléchissant après. Keith ne savait pas prévoir ses actions, il ne savait pas s'il allait exploser ou rire, réagir ou attendre, réfléchir ou agir.

Pour le coup, Liam n'était pas là. Son indic s'était trompé, il ne pourrait pas le cueillir ce soir. Tant pis, ce n'était que partie remise. Keith était déterminé à monter un dossier sans reproche à l'encontre de Liam Fitzpatricks. Il avait gardé les photos de Cormac mort, le stylo de Vinnie et il avait même fait un raid dans l'ancien bureau du nouveau shérif pour récupérer le contrat Liam/Vincent. Ce n'était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres, soigneusement cachées dans un coffre fort.

Le dealer était plutôt chétif, mais il arborait fièrement le trèfle des Fitzpatricks. De toute évidence, c'était un jeunot pas très grand ni très fort, l'air presque maladif et glauque, qui n'avait aucunement l'habitude de dealer. Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'un juge le fasse coffrer pour longtemps, mais cela ferait perdre un peu de sa superbe à Liam. Il se sentirait plus angoissé à l'idée de faire ses trafics si un autre de ses hommes se faisait arrêter par l'ancien Shérif Mars.

L'arrêter fut une bagatelle. Même si le jeune homme tenta de s'enfuir – son acheteur avait détalé immédiatement, et avait l'air assez loin de la majorité – Keith connaissait suffisamment les lieux, et avait suffisamment l'habitude des jeunes imbéciles pour pouvoir l'attraper assez facilement. Il n'eut même pas à sortir son arme que déjà le quasi-adolescent était sur le ventre, les mains dans le dos.

Keith avait donc un coupable, et des photos.

La nuit commençait bien.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsque Logan rentra dans sa suite, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à trouver Dick sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris plus que ça. Dick, assis sur un canapé, le regard totalement vide de toute pensée, en pleine nuit ? C'était plutôt banal quand on vivait avec le jeune Casablancas.

Sauf que là, Dick n'avait pas l'air de planer très haut à en voir ses yeux rouges et le mouchoir humide à sa gauche, il était quand même quatre heures du matin, et il n'y avait aucune odeur de substance illicite qui planait. Au contraire, Dick tenait dans la main un papier. Et sa main tremblait.

Logan observa quelques secondes son meilleur ami, jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil pas loin, et s'affala dessus. Il avait passé la nuit dans un bar avec Parker, et après l'avoir raccompagnée chez elle, il était vanné. Et un peu bourré aussi. Cependant la vision de Dick lui avait éclairci rapidement l'esprit.

« Hey mec, ça va ? C'est quand même pas ton dernier devoir qui te met dans cet état, si ? »

Il se leva et lui arracha la feuille des mains.

_PHOENIX LAND TRUST_ disait l'en-tête. Logan fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard confus à Dick.

« C'est quoi ça, Phoenix Land Trust ? » demanda-t-il.

« La compagnie immobilière du Beav'. » répondit Dick d'une voix monocorde.

Merde, pensa Logan. Depuis les vacances, Dick avait eu l'air de s'être peu à peu remis du retour de son père et des souvenirs de son violeur de frère. Il avait arrêté avec les questions glauques, les évocations de souvenirs morbides, et il avait même stoppé ses excuses à tout bout de champ. Ça avait fait beaucoup de bien à Logan qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal de devoir raconter encore et encore comment Cassidy s'était laissé tomber du haut du toit. Pendant une semaine, Dick y avait même passé ses nuits à pleurer.

Logan trouvait le timing très mauvais, pour le coup.

« Il avait une compagnie immobilière ?! »

« Ouais, pour notre projet de FBLA. Il avait créé un truc réel, mais je prenais pas ça au sérieux. Je ne prenais rien au sérieux chez lui de toute façon. » renifla-t-il pathétiquement.

C'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux à Dick dans ces cas là : pathétique. Compréhensible, mais pathétique. Et dire que Dick s'était foutu royalement de sa gueule lorsque Veronica et lui avaient rompu pour la vingt-cinquième fois et qu'il avait passé ses journées à déprimer. Il n'était personne pour lui faire des remarques désagréables. Mais ce qui était injuste, c'était que si jamais un jour il devait être de nouveau dans cet état, Logan ne pourrait jamais lui balancer à la figure qu'il n'était pas mieux quand il s'agissait de parler de son frère.

Même quand on était un connard, il y avait des occasions pour lesquelles on se la fermait sévère. Surtout pour son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ses affaires ? Je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de ruminer tout ça. Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut passer à autre chose. »

« Je sais, mais c'est Bill Lee qui m'a envoyé ça. Regarde, la société est au nom de Kendall Casablancas. Comme ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est officiellement morte, c'est mon père qui récupère son argent et les papiers de l'entreprise, puisque le divorce n'a jamais été prononcé… »

« Et comme ton père est en prison et en interdit bancaire… » comprit Logan.

« C'est moi qui hérite de son entreprise. Enfin, des papiers, Kendall a dilapidé tout l'argent, mais Beaver était un mec intelligent tu vois ? Il avait créé deux comptes, un sur lequel il donnait la valeur officielle de l'affaire, soit huit millions de dollars qui sont revenus à Kendall. Et d'autres placements, et une dizaine d'autres millions de dollars sur un autre compte qui a travaillé pendant un an et demi. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Bill était trop excité pour aller lentement alors je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien pigé, je suis pas intelligent comme Beaver, moi… »

Logan saisit les papiers reliés sur la table basse que Dick montrait, et les parcourut du regard. S'il fallait reconnaître quelque chose à Cassidy ? Outre ses talents de violeur et meurtrier ? C'était un type d'une intelligence proche du génie. Richard Casablancas avait misé sur le mauvais fils en le formant pour prendre la tête de son empire. Empire écroulé, par ailleurs, à cause d'une petite blonde teigneuse.

Dix millions de dollars sur le compte de Cassidy, plus trois millions d'intérêts. Qui allaient directement à Dick, sans passer par son père. Si Dick validait ce transfert avant la sortie de senior en prison, évidemment, mais pour une fois que la justice avait fait son œuvre, Dick avait le temps de déprimer tout ce qu'il voulait avant que son paternel ne voie la lumière du jour sans des barreaux pour lui gâcher la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es supposé en faire ? » demanda gentiment Logan en s'asseyant près de son BFF. Il en profita pour jeter le mouchoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son coussin préféré allait être tâché, après…

Dick haussa les épaules. « Bill avait l'air d'espérer que je reprenne l'entreprise de Beav' et que je l'augmente de cinquante pourcent… »

Logan ricana. Ben voyons… Heureusement que son avocat à lui était payé vingt dollars de l'heure à peine. Et qu'il était efficace. Et honnête en plus. Logan avait beaucoup d'affection pour Cliff.

« Tu penses faire quoi, toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » s'énerva Dick. « Je ne suis pas intelligent, moi ! Je suis le spécialiste des culs, je matte les filles, je suis dans une fraternité, j'ai eu mon diplôme en faisant les cours d'été même si je suis sûre que ma mère a payé Clemmons pour qu'il me le donne, et elle a dû utiliser ses connexions pour que j'intègre Hearst ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y toucher maintenant. Tu peux laisser ça traîner dans un coin, et aviser quand ce sera le moment. Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'argent, et le mettre de côté. Tu pourras te spécialiser encore d'avantage dans les culs et les filles qui vont avec, et tu seras encore plus riche. T'auras encore plus de nanas et t'auras même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Ça ne dérida pas Dick. Si même l'idée de se taper plus de filles ne lui remontait pas le moral, Logan ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Je sais pas, mec. C'est l'argent de Beaver. Je crois pas que… Enfin… C'est pas juste que j'y touche après tout ce que je lui ai fait. J'en veux pas de cet argent. »

Logan soupira. « T'es pas obligé de t'en occuper maintenant. Je suis sûre que Bill pourra attendre encore deux ou trois ans avant de doubler ses honoraires. »

Dick ne répondit pas. Il se leva, remit les papiers dans un feuillet, et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Logan soupira, et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il avait cours demain. Peut-être qu'il ferait la grasse matinée, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et de toute façon le vieux Corrigan ne lui pardonnait jamais rien alors il aurait une bonne raison de le haïr. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Parker le gonflait à le critiquer constamment. Parker était cool, elle se moquait du fait qu'il n'ait pas d'ambition particulière, elle répondait joyeusement à tous ses coups de fils et elle ne lui faisait jamais aucun reproche.

Logan Echolls était un garçon heureux.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hey, Donalds. »

Le grand blond qui la dévisageait avec un air benêt hors du commun paraissait très chétif à Veronica pour être un si bon meneur. Elle cligna les yeux, fatiguée, pour essayer de se réveiller un petit peu. Ça promettait d'être long. Elle lui offrit un sourire pincé, et regarda Donalds avec une légère once d'espoir. Faites qu'il ne soit pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air…

« NORMAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la porte ? Tu n'as pas le droit de répondre, tu le sais très bien ! » cria-t-on. Immédiatement, un jeune homme tout aussi blond apparut, beaucoup plus baraqué. Il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'une série sur le basket. Et il était canon.

Le Norman en question jeta un regard craintif au baraqué, lâcha un gémissement, et fonça dans la maison sans plus de considération pour une Veronica complètement larguée. Le grand baraqué la dévisageait de la tête au pied, l'air intéressé.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ma jolie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et séductrice.

Oh ! Comme ça s'annonçait plus intéressant d'un coup !

« Je cherche James Donalds. »

« Ah, encore ces histoires de bouche à oreille, hein ? » se vanta James qui ne se départait pas de son sourire sûr de lui. Oh comme Veronica les détestait, ceux-là. Son taser la démangeait, pour le coup. « Je sais que je suis un dieu du sexe, mais de là à ce que vous veniez me voir chez moi… »

« En fait, je viens pas pour le sexe. » répondit sérieusement Veronica.

« Tu devrais. Mais je vois pas en quoi d'autre je pourrais t'aider… ? T'es une lesbienne, c'est ça ? »

Finalement, elle se demanda si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple avec le benêt. Pourquoi les lourdingues la poursuivaient-elle à ce point ?

« Non. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, le fait que je ne sois pas attirée par toi ne fait pas de moi une lesbienne. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ça fait plutôt de moi une fille sensée. Mais je répète, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« T'es là pour quoi alors ? » s'agaça Donalds, l'air profondément vexé. Veronica n'aurait pas pu se sentir moins concernée.

« Wallace Fennel. Viré de l'équipe de basket. Tu le sens comment ? »

James la regarda avec surprise pendant un instant, puis s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

« Comme une putain d'ironie. T'es journaliste ? »

« Si on veut. Pourquoi une ironie ? »

« Je veux cent dollars l'interview. Et je réponds à toutes tes questions. »

« Tu n'auras pas un rond, mais tu vas répondre à mes questions. »

« En quel honneur ? »

Veronica soupira, et sortit son badge de détective privé. Bizarrement, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Mais c'était plus pratique quand elle n'avait pas à le sortir. Parce que forcément, il fallait qu'elle décrive son enquête, explique les tenants et les aboutissants, et ça ne rendait pas forcément les gens plus enclins à lui répondre. Surtout qu'elle était une petite blonde d'un mètre cinquante, et qu'elle avait à peine vingt ans.

Foutue discrimination.

Pour le coup, expliquer à James qu'il était en plein dans une enquête sur de la corruption de joueur, et d'arnaque, réussit à le convaincre de laisser tomber ses désirs de fortune et de vantardise. Il ferma la porte après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil, et soupira de nouveau.

« C'est pas moi, ok ? »

« Celle-là, je l'attendais, tu vois. Argumente, qu'on rigole. »

« J'ai aucune raison de faire un truc pareil. D'abord parce que j'ai pas huit mille dollars, ensuite parce que ce n'est plus moi qui remplacerai Fennel. Même si je suis bien meilleur que ce Noir. »

« Ooh des propos racistes. Ça te rend tellement plus agréable d'un coup. Et c'est à peine passible d'une peine de prison… »

Donalds darda un regard noir sur Veronica qui ne se démonta pas. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Pourquoi tu ne remplaces plus Wallace ? »

« Ca, ça ne te regarde pas. C'est pas ton problème. J'arrête mes études, donc j'abandonne le basket. »

« Tu te trompes, ça me regarde. Pourquoi tu quittes la fac ? »

James ne répondit pas, ce qui eut le don de beaucoup agacer Veronica. Beaucoup, beaucoup. « Je te conseille de répondre. »

« Je vais devoir travailler, d'accord ? Pour payer un truc pour mon frère handicapé. Et t'as pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit sinon c'est un autre inspecteur qui viendra me voir pour enquêter sur ta disparition. »

Veronica lui jeta un regard méprisant. « Boouuh, j'ai peuuur. C'est tout ? T'as juste honte d'avoir un frère handicapé, et tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui ? Y a pas de quoi te cacher. Au contraire, c'est plutôt de ça dont tu devrais te vanter au lieu de te prostituer. »

« C'est pas moi qui me filme en train de… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, l'intérêt que je porte à ton avis tourne autour de moins cinquante. Alors tu peux garder tes réflexions graveleuses pour toi, et te contenter de me dire qui est au courant de ton départ. »

« Toute l'équipe. » grommela James. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Veronica serait affalée sur le sol.

« Depuis quand. »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai dû dire ça deux jours avant le match. Je suis obligé d'arrêter même s'ils reviennent me chercher. »

« Wallace ne le savait pas. Comment ça se fait ? »

« Ton pote Wallace a séché quelques entraînements ces derniers temps. Renseigne-toi avant d'accuser. Ça pourrait t'apporter des bricoles un de ces quatre ! »

« Qui te remplace. »

« Tu sais où tu peux aller chercher cette information ? »

« J'en ai une vague idée. Mais ta tête fera l'affaire pour le coup. »

« J'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je sais pas qui me remplace, et j'en ai rien à faire. Rien. A. Faire. Maintenant, va sauter ton copain, tu connais mon adresse t'auras qu'à déposer la cassette dans la boîte. »

« C'est ma main dans ta figure que tu vas récupérer, et t'auras pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à ta boîte aux lettres pour la ramasser. »

« C'est ça. Salut. »

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Veronica soupira. Décidément, rien n'avait changé. Du tout. Et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un poil. Elle venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle devait parler à l'entraîneur de Wallace. Avait-elle déjà dit combien elle détestait le sport ?

**oOoOoOo**

Quand on était détective privé, il y avait des règles simples. Comme par exemple ? Chercher le mobile. Puisque James Donalds ne gagnait rien à une telle action, il y avait son remplaçant. Mais au préalable ? L'évidence. A qui profitait le renvoi de Wallace, et la victoire ?

Aux adversaires évidemment. Oh comme elle avait mérité son petit badge. Parfois, trouver le mobile était difficile, et parfois non. Comme là, par exemple. Par contre, il y avait des fois où il était très simple de tirer une information de quelqu'un. Et des fois ça ne l'était pas. Comme là, par exemple.

D'abord parce que le coach était effrayant. Il ressemblait à un dictateur en puissance, petit mais teigneux, le genre de mec que Veronica méprisait mais n'aurait pas trop embêté pour autant. Il criait sur ses joueurs sans s'arrêter, soit disant pour les motiver.

Dieu que Veronica détestait le sport.

Elle prit une seconde pour observer les lieux délabrés dans lesquels les joueurs de Capecode University évoluaient, et elle ne put empêcher un frisson. Elle était sûre que c'était les joueurs eux-mêmes qui nettoyaient le gymnase. Et de toute évidence, ils n'avaient rien de femmes de ménage.

« DARSON TU BOUGES TES FESSES AU LIEU DE ZYEUTER TOUT CE QUI BOUGE ! MATTE LE BALLON COMME SI TU VOULAIS LE SAUTER SI Y A QUE CA QUI FAIT QUE TU TE CONCENTRES PLUS DE TROIS SECONDES ! »

Charmant.

Pourquoi tous les sportifs étaient-ils des êtres écoeurants ? Wallace valait tellement mieux qu'eux… (et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait été accusée de s'être envoyé toutes les équipes de tous les sports du lycée et que ces enfoirés n'avaient pas démenti mais éclaté de rire). Elle prit une longue inspiration, et s'avança vers le petit râleur. On aurait dit Laurel. Ou Hardy. Elle ne savait jamais lequel était le petit. En tout cas il ressemblait à Joe Dalton. Petit et mesquin. Mesquin, mesquin, mesquin. Veronica avait envie de l'écraser.

« Excusez-moi… » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« QUOI ?! » aboya le coach. Elle l'aurait parié.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ? »

« Nan. Dégage. J'ai des gosses à entraîner. »

Veronica ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration. Bon. Plan B.

« Tu m'étonnes vu que vous ne gagnez que quand un joueur fait exprès de perdre. Dites, en tant que coach, vous vous dites pas que vous êtes super nul si votre équipe a gagné par _tricherie_ ? »

Au moins, cela eut le don d'attirer son attention. Peut-être pas de la façon dont Veronica aurait voulu, mais il arrêta ses beuglements et tourna ses yeux vers elle.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite, morveuse. »

« Mmmh… » réfléchit-elle. « Non. Parce que c'est la vérité. Mais vous pouvez répondre à ma question. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de déguerpir avant que je m'énerve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Savoir si vous avez payé Wallace Fennel pour qu'il perde le match. »

« Va au diable. »

« J'en viens. Vous l'avez payé oui ou non ? »

« Regarde ma fiche de paye, et tu auras ta réponse. Maintenant va mourir. »

« J'ai pas eu votre fiche de paye. Et ça aurait pu être n'importe qui de votre entourage. »

« Eh bah ça l'est pas. Je sais pas qui tu es mais je te le répète une dernière fois, dégage de là. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles un joueur ferait ça, ce serait pour l'argent ou pour une dette. Tu devrais creuser par là et pas de notre côté, tu perds ton temps. »

« Merci pour votre aide, monsieur. N'oubliez pas de donner à manger à vos bestioles là-bas, elles m'ont l'air un peu chétives. » grinça-t-elle en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux du menton les joueurs qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une seule seconde.

Le coach ne répondit pas, mais il lui offrit son majeur droit. Veronica simula une courbette et retourna dans sa voiture.

Wallace le lui aurait dit, s'il avait eu des ennuis, non ?

**oOoOoOo**

Piz embrassait bien. Très bien même. Elle avait embrassé des garçons plus doués, mais Piz se défendait vraiment à ce niveau-là. Et, en tant que musicien il avait un excellent sens du rythme. Elle arrivait à oublier ses problèmes quand elle était allongée sur son lit, lui sur elle, sa tête dans son cou, ses mains qui remontaient doucement sur ses hanches.

Sauf que là ? Il avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de réfléchir. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir. Parfois elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un bouton pour s'arrêter de penser. Ou plutôt si Piz pouvait le trouver. Elle-même ne savait pas trop où il était, mais elle se rendait compte très souvent qu'il existait bel et bien et qu'il était parfaitement utilisable.

Finalement, Piz finit par s'en rendre compte. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait arrêté de bouger, et de réagir. Des fois elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas un problème. Il redressa la tête, et lui offrit un gentil sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis désolée, » grimaça-t-elle. « J'arrête pas de penser à Wallace. »

« Mmmh, flatteur. »

Veronica eut un petit rire, et lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule. « Pas comme ça, crétin. Le coach de l'autre équipe a dit qu'il avait sûrement des ennuis. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent chez lui ces derniers temps ? »

Piz soupira, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. « Tant pis. On se fera des câlins plus tard. » grommela-t-il sans méchanceté. Veronica se mit sur son coude et lui caressa la joue.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, Piz. S'il a des ennuis c'est mon rôle d'être là pour lui. Il a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que t'as toujours plein de mecs qui tournent autour de toi, et que tu n'offres jamais de temps à celui avec lequel tu sors. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Mon seul ami garçon c'est Wallace, et tu n'as rien à craindre de Wallace. On a juste une histoire particulière et il a toute ma loyauté. »

Piz n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'ajouta rien, et se tourna vers elle. Veronica lui offrit un petit sourire, et l'embrassa doucement. « Alors ? Ses problèmes ? »

« Tu parviens à toujours à tes fins, hein ? »

Un sourire éclatant accueillit ses paroles, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ouep. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et lui laissait ses chances dans des tiroirs. Pour elle. Si seulement elle en avait une idée…

« Je n'ai rien vu de différent chez Wallace, il travaille beaucoup, il s'est investi dans le truc d'Afrique où il est parti cet été, mais à part ça… Rien de spécial. »

« Il n'a pas eu de soudaines rentrées d'argent ? Il ne t'a rien dit cet été ? »

« Non. » répondit une voix de l'autre côté. Veronica se mordit la lèvre en voyant Wallace dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Non, je n'ai pas triché. Non je n'ai pas de problème d'argent, non je ne dois rien à personne. Merci de ta confiance Veronica. »

« Wallace… »

« C'est ça. Wallace. »

Il secoua la tête, ajusta son sac sur son épaule, et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Le cœur de Veronica s'alourdit, et elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Piz l'observait avec gêne et compassion. Veronica se laissa retomber sur le lit et soupira.

« C'était pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Elle se mit en boule et se serra contre Piz, qui l'enserra de ses bras. C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'il avait plus confiance en eux. Quand il sentait que Veronica ne se renfermait pas derrière ses barrières. Quand elle le laissait entrer, quand elle le laissait l'aimer.

Et Dieu sait qu'aimer Veronica Mars n'est pas une mince affaire.

**oOoOoOo**

Robin aurait été utile. S'il y avait une chose que Robin savait faire, c'était draguer les profs et leur demander tout un tas de trucs inintéressants. Mais il était en fait beaucoup plus difficile que ça de s'approcher des vestiaires, et encore plus du bureau de l'entraîneur. Apparemment, c'était aussi gardé que le Pentagone.

Heureusement qu'elle avait été pompom girl dans une autre vie. Enfin… Quelques années plus tôt.

S'habiller en pompom girl fut beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il lui avait suffi de revêtir ses vêtements de pep squad qu'elle avait gardé après la mort de Lilly (même si le brûler l'avait longuement tentée), et s'était baladée dans les couloirs.

C'était dingue comme on embêtait vachement moins une fille habillée en minijupe et mini haut en plein hiver. Les mecs étaient de sales ordures. Trouver le bureau du coach n'avait pas été très difficile non plus, finalement, entre autres parce qu'il était écrit en gros « COACH HOLAN » et que des photos de basket-ball ornaient la quasi-totalité des murs. Ce fut ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

La porte était ouverte, et Veronica entra en sautillant, l'air hystérique.

« OH. MON. DIEU. OHMONDIEU ! »

Le coach eut un sursaut de terreur, et porta la main à son cœur. « Vous êtes le coach Holan ? »

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air toujours horrifié. Veronica ne perdit pas de son peps. « Je suis à Neptune High, et je fais un article sur un de nos anciens camarades, Wallace Fennel le SUPER CANON ! On veut savoir ce que sont devenus les terminales en deux ans. Moi j'ai de la chance, je m'occupe des sportifs ! Parce que je suis pompom girl, vous avez des bourses pour les pompom girls ? »

« Euh… En fait… Wallace Fennel ne fait plus partie de l'équipe. »

Veronica feignit un « O » de surprise, entre choc et tristesse. « QUOI ?! Mais il était pourtant excellent, il avait tout déchiré à Chicago il y a deux ans, et les Pirates ont gagné les deux ans où il était là ! »

« En fait… » répéta le coach Holan en passant une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, « Il a été renvoyé de l'équipe pour tricherie. Il a été payé pour faire perdre le championnat. »

« Oh mon dieu. J'aurais trop pas pensé ça de Wallace Fennel. C'est pas possible ! »

« J'ai été très déçu moi aussi, mais l'entrée d'une forte somme d'argent sur le compte en banque de Fennel et la défaite prouvent malheureusement que c'est le cas d'autant qu'il a le mobile d'avoir des difficultés scolaires. En faisant perdre le championnat, il gagnait de l'argent, du temps et gardait sa bourse. Ça m'attriste beaucoup, parce que j'avais de l'affection pour ce gamin. Il était bon, et il s'accrochait. Gentil, bon garçon… Rien à redire. Grosse déception. »

« Mais, genre… Comment vous avez su qu'il avait reçu de l'argent ? Vous avez des émetteurs ou un truc du genre ? »

Holan éclata de rire. « Non. En fait on a reçu un message anonyme, dans lequel on nous disait qu'il avait été payé. Il a suffi d'appeler sa banque pour vérifier. »

« Un message anonyme ? OH la la c'est trop comme dans les films c'est dingue ! Je peux voir le mot ? Je peux le prendre en photo ? Ca fera une super illustration pour mon article ! »

« Euh… Si vous voulez… » Holan la regardait comme si elle débarquait de Mars. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais c'était bien pratique. Pour le coup, Veronica se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux amoureux de l'éthique qui avait pu dénoncer Wallace. Comment avait-il bien pu savoir que Wallace avait touché autant d'argent, puisque Wallace lui-même ne le savait pas ?

Holan lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était noté en lettres noires et brouillonne (l'écriture d'un garçon de toute évidence) que Wallace avait triché lors du match. Elle le prit en photo, et l'observa. La feuille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, mais c'était quand même étrange que le gentil dénonciateur se soit cassé la tête à prendre un joli papier pour faire une lettre anonyme rédigée à la main. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de coller des lettres découpées du journal ou encore mieux : d'écrire un mail d'une adresse bidon. Quel était ce triple imbécile qui ne savait même pas faire une lettre anonyme correctement ?

Sinistre crétin, va. Tant mieux pour elle, de toute façon, ça lui simplifiait les choses. Holan dut se sentir concerné par l'air triste qu'arborait Veronica, puisqu'il se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Il va falloir vous trouver un autre héros. »

Veronica feignit un reniflement, et essuya des larmes imaginaires.

« Celui qui va remplacer Wallace, peut-être ? »

« En fait, il n'y a plus de championnat, mais du coup on va donner sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'on va former pendant l'année. Il n'est pas excellent, moins bon que Fennel c'est clair, mais plus motivé apparemment. »

« Ouuuh quelqu'un qu'il faudra garder à l'œil alors ! Il est connu ? Comment il s'appelle ? »

**oOoOoOo**

C'était dingue ce que les jeunes sportifs n'écrivaient pas. Grâce à Weevil, elle avait pu rentrer dans la chambre du remplaçant de Wallace. La pièce sentait la transpiration, et pas celle due à des heures passées à s'acharner sur un exercice de maths. Loin de là. Celles passées à s'acharner sur une jeune et jolie fille ? Déjà un peu plus.

C'est pourquoi mettre la main sur un papier contenant l'écriture du jeune homme était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé. Mais elle parvint malgré tout à trouvé un devoir sur lequel était marqué un A. Wallace lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il trichait (Max devait certainement la moitié de son compte en banque à cette feignasse), et cela donna envie de dénoncer tout ce beau monde à l'administration, mais Mac ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Et puis elle aimait bien Max, accessoirement.

Elle sortit la photo qu'elle avait imprimée, et compara les écritures. Ça collait.

Il ne lui restait plus que la preuve ultime en se rendant à la banque, et l'annonce à Wallace que ses amis étaient des traîtres, et il récupérait sa place.

…

La vie était quand même une belle garce. Enfin les gens qui la peuplaient n'étaient pas mal non plus dans leur genre.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hey. »

« Mmmh. » marmonna-t-on à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu le sais. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

« Mmmh. »

« Wallace je suis désolée. Vraiment. »

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. » soupira-t-il.

« Et j'ai trouvé qui était responsable de ton renvoi. Je vais le confronter aux vestiaires à la sortie de l'entraînement. Tu n'as qu'à venir. C'est comme tu préfères, mais je veux vraiment rétablir la vérité, et je veux que tu ailles mieux. »

Un silence lourd la fit douter un instant de sa réponse. Puis Wallace soupira, et elle ferma les yeux de soulagement. Et de peine. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Je serai là-bas dans dix minutes. »

**oOoOoOo**

Wallace se sentait mal. Du genre, très mal. Sa mère l'avait appelé plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle avait appris pour son renvoi, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à son petit frère, et c'était à ce moment-là que Wallace avait compris que c'était fini. Plus de basket, plus de fierté, plus de gloire. Fini. Son frère ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant.

Il y avait des moments où il enviait Veronica. Quand il la regardait, comme à cet instant précis, quand il la voyait fixer ses camarades de jeu droit dans les yeux avec ce petit rictus de miss je-sais-tout-et-je-vous-emmerde, quand il la voyait convaincue, et fière, il l'enviait.

Certes, elle avait eu une vie difficile. Trop difficile, mais elle ne se souciait plus du regard des autres. Elle ne vivait plus grâce aux autres. Il en était la preuve parfaite : il devait toujours être là quand elle avait besoin mais elle le repoussait, et quand il partait à Chicago elle faisait de vagues efforts. De vagues efforts… Pour elle c'était énorme, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la vraie amitié. Il aurait aimé être si fort, et si fermé dans ces cas-là. Fermé pour les PCHers quand ils l'attachaient au mât d'une école, fermé quand il comprenait que sa mère lui avait menti toute sa vie, fermé quand il rencontrait un père décevant, fermé quand la fille qu'il aime ment, ment, ment sur toute la ligne, fermé quand sa meilleure amie ferme les yeux parce que les ouvrir et voir, tout voir, ça brûle trop.

Être fermé, ça avait l'air d'être magnifique. Être dans son monde, et obliger tout le monde à vivre dedans, sans se plier aux règles parce que ce n'est plus la peine. Peut-être que la solution, c'était être blasé comme Veronica.

Il baissa la tête vers le sol, et compta le nombre de carreaux sur le carrelage, tandis que ses coéquipiers se rassemblaient. Lorsque le coach entra en râlant, Veronica lui offrit son sourire le plus brillant. Un sourire de pompom girl. Wallace préféra se redresser et regarder la scène. La tête haute. Fier. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. Il se leva, et croisa les mains devant sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demanda le coach. Il offrit un regard surpris à Wallace qui le soutint. Veronica, elle, enchaîna.

« Ca, c'est la démonstration que Wallace n'a pas truqué le match, mais est bel et bien un excellent joueur qui a eu un coup de barre. Et on ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? » demanda le coach. Tiens, se dit Wallace, il la connaissait ? Puis il se rappela que c'était Veronica Mars. Evidemment qu'il la connaissait. Tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin la connaissaient et se souvenaient d'elle.

« Super Veronica, rétablisseuse de justice. Si si. Je vous le prouve. » Elle sortit un papier de sa poche, et le tendit au coach. « Il était une fois, une banque à qui on a fait un faux virement. Un virement factice, sur un compte factice, sous un nom factice. Pour un certain Wallace Fennel. Sauf que le compte ? Regardez, il a été créé jeudi matin, à neuf heures quarante-quatre. Lisez, c'est écrit ici. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa son doigts sur une des premières lignes de la feuille. « Dingue ce que l'informatique est pénible, hein ? Parce que ça veut dire que c'est le lendemain matin que l'équipe adverse, ou je ne sais qui, aurait payé Wallace. Sauf que l'équipe adverse n'a pas les moyens de verser une telle somme. Vous verriez leurs infrastructures ? Brr. Rien à voir avec Hearst. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt histoire de ménager un peu l'effet de style, et Wallace reconnut qu'elle était douée. Remarquablement douée pour ça. Parce que du coup, tout le monde attendait qu'elle finisse.

« C'est dingue le nombre de choses qu'on apprend quand on fait amie-amie avec une jeune banquière. Quand on lui demande comment on peut créer un compte, et ne pas connaître l'identité de la personne qui le fait. Il paraît que c'est impossible, qu'il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de la banque qui le fasse. Et c'est bizarre comme l'argent disparaît vite même quand on ne l'utilise pas. Parce que quand la banquière a vérifié le compte à ma demande – voyez comme c'est pratique un petit badge – les huit mille dollars avaient disparu ! Pourtant, ils étaient bien là il y a deux jours, et personne n'a fait quoique ce soit ! » Une fois encore, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa les feuilles que tenaient le coach et lui montra le montant sur la première, puis celui qu'affichait la seconde, soulignant l'absence de tout virement, transfert, ou achat.

« Wallace n'a pas vu la couleur de cet argent. Reste donc une question à se poser. A qui profite une telle chose ? Le remplaçant de Wallace, l'équipe adverse… James Donalds ? Il part pour s'occuper de son frère handicapé. L'équipe adverse ? C'est possible. Mais personne de l'équipe ne travaille dans une banque. Allez, je vous laisse deviner qui est le véritable remplaçant de Wallace, et je vous laisse faire le lien. Vous êtes peut-être des sportifs, mais vous avez au moins quelques neurones, non ? En fait, c'est celui qui a le moins de neurones qui a fait le coup. »

Le regard du coach Horan allait des feuilles à Wallace, bouche bée, pendant que les autres joueurs se regardaient mutuellement. Un seul joueur semblait ne pas partager la surprise générale, et fixait Veronica avec un air méchant. Celle-ci lui offrit son plus joli sourire hypocrite, puis fit un pas vers lui.

« Maintenant, pour terminer cette séance, un petit cours sur la criminalité. Quand vous voulez faire plonger votre ami, vous n'envoyez pas un mot avec votre écriture qui le dénonce parce que ça a légèrement tendance à vous mettre en avant dans la liste des suspects. Evitez aussi de faire un faux transfert pendant vos heures de travail. Tu devrais prendre des notes, Mason. »

Wallace suivit le regard de Veronica, sursautant légèrement de surprise.

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me coffrer, blondasse. Déjà depuis l'année dernière tu cherches une excuse. Je suis désolé, le fait que je travaille dans une banque ne fais pas de moi le coupable. »

« Tu l'as fait depuis ton propre ordinateur. Tu prends la place de Wallace. Et mettons que tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as vraiment un sens de l'amitié très, très douteux pour appeler Wallace afin de lui remonter le moral alors que tu es celui qui l'a dénoncé. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? »

« Prouve-le. »

Veronica lui fit un sourire mielleux, et sortit de sa poche deux autres feuilles. La photo du mot, et la copie avec un A. « Surprise ! OOOOH ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement surprise. « REGARDE CA ! C'est la même écriture ! Ca ressemble à de la magie, sauf que ç'en est pas ! »

Il y eut un flottement de silence, puis le coach regarda Mason.

« FRIGGINS ! » s'exclama-t-il. « DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! Fennel, attendez-moi, on va discuter. »

Mais Wallace ne l'entendit pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le banc sous le regard désolé et repentant de ses coéquipiers. Il ne sentit pas la main de Veronica se poser sur son épaule. Le seul ami qu'il croyait sincère, le seul qu'il pensait être un vrai pote, qui le soutenait… Le seul qui était là pour l'encourager depuis la touche… Celui qui l'avait appelé pour savoir comment il allait…

Sale traître.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû être fermé. Blasé. Il en avait marre de donner sans jamais recevoir. A en voir Veronica, se construire des murs fonctionnait très bien.

Être fermé…

C'était sûrement la solution.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith patientait difficilement devant le tribunal de Neptune. Il espérait sincèrement voir la tête déconfite de Liam – s'il daignait se présenter – ou même de Vinnie lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il s'était fait avoir et qu'il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Cliff défendait le Fitzpatricks, mais il lui avait dit que considérant les preuves il y avait très peu de chances qu'Ewan McDoban aie l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour.

Il avait voulu assister à l'audience, mais y avait finalement renoncé. D'abord parce qu'il avait une affaire à régler qui lui rapportait de l'argent (au contraire de l'affaire Fitzpatricks) et que l'amertume ne payait pas les factures, ensuite parce qu'il voulait vraiment voir ses « ennemis » énervés, frustrés et vulnérables. Il voulait le voir sur leur visage, il voulait observer ça, et leur faire un petit sourire.

Juste pour se faire plaisir.

Cliff sortit et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Il avait son attaché-case à la main et arborait un air assez désolé sur le visage. Keith lui donna un coup de main sur l'épaule, souriant, et se mit à rire.

« C'est pas grave si tu as perdu, Cliff. C'était le but. »

Cliff eut l'air encore plus désolé. Il se racla la gorge.

« En fait, je dois être le seul avocat de la planète qui est triste que son client ait gagné. »

Silence. Un regard triste, un autre choqué.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis désolé Keith, mais les preuves…, il a été prouvé que tes photos étaient des montages, et plus rien ne tenait debout. J'ai gagné. »

« C'est impossible. Ce n'étaient pas des montages, Cliff, je les ai prises ces photos, j'étais là. J'ai couru après cet imbécile, j'étais là ! »

« Je sais, Keith. Je le sais, crois-moi. Mais j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si j'avais dit ça au procureur ? Contre mon client ? »

Keith restait bouche bée, trop choqué pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'adossa contre sa voiture, et laissa son regard balayer les alentours, sans vraiment voir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une personne en uniforme beige/kaki sortit du tribunal qu'il retrouva son sens de l'observation.

Au loin, Vinnie lui souriait. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et leva le pouce en signe de félicitations, puis lui montra son uniforme et acquiesça violemment de la tête, son visage imitant un chien fou. Il se payait royalement sa tronche.

Keith déglutit péniblement, et retourna dans sa voiture.

Heureusement que Veronica n'était au courant de rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica mangeait à la cafétéria tout en écoutant l'émission de Piz. Après qu'elle eut résolu son petit problème de menaces par des collégiens (ce qu'il ignorait parfaitement, elle y avait soigneusement veillé, même si Robin l'avait suppliée à genoux de le lui révéler lorsqu'elle avait tout raconté à ses amies), Nish avait accepté de maintenir l'émission au plus grand plaisir de Piz. Son sourire lui avait alors presque fait oublier les trois horribles mots qu'il avait osé prononcer.

Au moins, il avait retenu la leçon, il ne l'avait plus dit depuis. C'était comme un accord tacite : elle faisait des efforts pour leur couple, mais il ne répétait jamais plus ça. Dit par lui, ça sonnait trop bizarrement. Ça sonnait sincère, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était juste… Plus… Moins… C'était… Gênant. Plus gênant que d'habitude. Et ça la faisait beaucoup plus paniquer que d'habitude. Alors certes, les deux jours de silence total dont elle avait gracié Piz n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à faire avancer leur couple, mais depuis ça allait mieux.

Ça faisait une semaine que Robin était morte, songea-t-elle en jouant avec ses spaghettis grâce à sa fourchette en plastique. Une semaine qu'elle l'avait appelée pour lui demander du soutien, et si elle lui avait téléphoné pour voir si elle allait bien… Si elle avait juste eu ce simple geste, cette simple preuve d'amitié elle aurait pu la sauver.

Au moins elle avait réussi à sauver Wallace. Enfin sauver. Il avait beau dire que ça allait, le pauvre garçon ne convainquait personne, et Veronica ne savait plus quoi faire. Une soirée vidéo ne le tentait pas, et même s'il ne l'envoyait jamais paître, il n'était pas spécialement accueillant. Veronica se promit de passer dans la soirée pour qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien.

Son père était reparti dans une sorte de période de dépression. Lui aussi disait qu'il allait bien. Veronica ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait semblaient souffrir autant, mais elle avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les aider, rien n'avait l'air d'y faire. Et c'était une situation qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir de contrôle, de ne pas avoir le mot qui remonte le moral, et elle ne supportait pas qu'on la repousse.

Piz ne la repoussait pas. Il était facile de lui remonter le moral. Et elle contrôlait absolument tout ce qui avait trait avec lui. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que ça lui faisait du bien. Il était comme une oasis dans le désert, quand elle passait des moments avec lui, elle se sentait tellement relaxée. Aucune question à se poser, aucun mal être, aucune angoisse. Juste être avec lui, et ne profiter.

Profiter.

« Veronica ? » demanda-t-on.

Veronica sursauta et releva la tête vivement. Devant elle se tenait Marjorie, de la maison Zeta Theta Beta. La jeune fille s'était coupé les cheveux dans un joli dégradé qu'elle avait lâché dans son dos, mais dont les mèches de devant tombaient devant ses épaules. Elle avait l'air hésitante, et regardait autour d'elle, avant de finalement s'asseoir et prendre une longue inspiration. Veronica fronça les sourcils. Elles ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis que Veronica avait dénoncé la culture de cannabis dans l'une des salles de la fraternité.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Marjorie la jaugea du regard, toujours peu sûre d'elle. Veronica but sa canette de soda (elle n'achetait plus de verre à la cafétéria depuis le léger incident de l'année dernière), patiente, ce qui sembla décider Marjorie.

« Robin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je sais que vous étiez amies. »

Veronica cligna des yeux. « D'accord. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de toi ? »

Marjorie tiqua, surprise. « Robin était ma meilleure amie. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« … De toute évidence, non. Elle ne t'a jamais évoquée. »

Veronica ne l'avait même pas vue à l'enterrement, mais pour sa défense, elle n'avait fait attention à rien. Pour un détective privé officiel, ça la foutait mal, mais le fait était que Veronica ne s'y était pas rendue pour ça. De son côté, Marjorie avait l'air sincèrement dérangée par cette nouvelle. Elle se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et eut un air ultimement vexé, puis elle se reprit. « Ça n'a aucune importance. On se connaît… Connaissait » se reprit-elle en se donnant manifestement une gifle mentale, « depuis la primaire. On fréquentait la même école privée catho pourrie. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux t'aider… »

Marjorie se lécha les lèvres d'angoisse puis se les mordit. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en évitant le regard de Veronica, et s'avança vers la table, pour poser ses coudes sur le plastique. Elle hésita encore, et Veronica commença à perdre patience. Elle avala une autre gorgée de soda, et Marjorie sembla enfin se décider.

« Je ne crois pas que Robin se soit suicidée. »

Veronica manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussa quelques secondes, puis reposa sa canette et regarda Marjorie comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était en fait un animal de compagnie perdu. Et pour le coup, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Marjorie sentit son mouvement de panique et enchaîna immédiatement.

« Je sais de quoi ont l'air les choses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je connaissais Robin, Veronica. Je la connaissais mieux que personne, elle n'avait rien d'une suicidaire. »

« Elle m'a appelée cette nuit-là. » répondit Veronica avec difficulté en repoussant son plateau. « Elle était ivre, et triste. Je suis désolée Marjorie. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'accrocher à cet espoir mais… »

« Tu as pensé ça aussi pour ta meilleure amie ? » demanda la jeune fille avec une légère hargne. « Tu t'es aussi dit que c'était peut-être un accident qui avait mal tourné ? »

« C'était différent. Il y avait des choses qui ne collaient pas. »

« En quoi c'est différent ? Et si on l'avait forcée à prendre cette drogue et qu'on l'avait laissée dans sa chambre en utilisant sa clé ? »

« Qui pourrait bien vouloir la tuer ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennemi… »

« On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver dans une soirée… Ecoute, j'ai quelques trucs, tu n'as qu'à regarder, ça te coûte quoi ? Je te paierai s'il le faut. »

Veronica secoua la tête et soupira. Cette pauvre fille venait simplement de perdre sa meilleure amie, et cherchait un coupable. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Elle se posait trop de questions, dont la principale était sans aucun doute « pourquoi ». Pourquoi avoir bu de l'ecstasy liquide, pourquoi ce soir là, pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là ?

Marjorie ne cherchait pas de coupable, elle cherchait juste à perdre sa culpabilité, et surtout à comprendre. Qui était-elle pour lui refuser une explication, pour ne pas l'aider à faire son deuil ? Qui était-elle, réellement ?

« Non, garde ton argent, c'est bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Montre-moi ce que tu as. »

Le sourire de Marjorie lui mit tellement de baume au cœur, et pour une fois elle se rendit compte que son travail n'allait pas être de briser un couple, de prouver que les gens mentaient, trichaient, et n'avaient aucune valeur. Pour une fois, elle n'était plus un intermédiaire entre une femme vénale et l'argent de son mari qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle avait la possibilité d'aider quelqu'un. Et c'était un sentiment tellement plus agréable.

Elle sortit de son sac un paquet de feuilles et le posa sur la table. « C'est le livret d'autopsie. Je suis sortie avec un des assistants l'année dernière, il a accepté de le photocopier. Même ses parents ne l'ont pas vu. »

« Elle a été autopsiée ? Mais ça prend plusieurs jours généralement… »

« La vie va plus vite quand tu es riche. » marmonna Marjorie. Veronica se saisit du rapport, et le parcourut rapidement du regard, quand un détail attira son attention.

**Date du décès :** 7 décembre 2007.

**Heure approximative du décès :** 3.17 A.M

Le sang de Veronica se glaça. D'un coup les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans sa tête, la porte fermée, la drogue, la mort, le coup de fil de Robin, la fête… Tout cela avait un tel air de déjà vu que Veronica voulut se frapper de n'avoir rien vu auparavant.

Marjorie avait raison. Robin ne s'était pas suicidée. On l'avait droguée à la soirée, amenée dans sa chambre, mais on avait surdosé l'ecstasy liquide, et elle était morte seule, violée, sans dignité. Veronica s'agrippa à la table lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Et elle faillit vomir lorsqu'elle réalisa la conséquence d'une telle découverte.

Il y avait un violeur à Hearst.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

Merci à Morganelafe, Babar-inhogwarts, Vamala, missgege93, Latina Angell, elilove59, Marionseries, LilyAnthea, pour leur review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas remercier personnellement les reviewers "anonymes", càd ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet. Vous pouvez me laisser une adresse mail, je serai la seule à la voir, elle ne sera pas affichée sur le site.

Votre avis sur cet épisode ?


	3. Their Before and After

**Ratings :** PG-13 pour le langage et des sous-entendus pouvant choquer (m'enfin de nos jour à 13 ans on est tellement blasé)...  
**Note de Wam :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, il y a plus de Logan, beaucoup moins de Piz, mais il ne plaira quand même pas à certaines personnes. En tout cas, moi il me plaît même si je commence à prendre des risques et des libertés sur la saison. J'espère que vous aussi aimerez cet épisode. Bonne lecture !

**403**

**THEIR BEFORE AND AFTER**

_La musique techno assourdissait les oreilles de Veronica. POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM. Au loin, elle vit Robin danser comme si le monde n'existait pas, avec des hommes, des femmes… Sa longue chevelure brune se mélangeait à de longues tresses blondes, et Veronica donna plusieurs coups de coudes pour rejoindre son amie. Elle les entendait rire au loin, Robin avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser avec la blonde. Veronica se demandait qui elle pouvait être, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle aperçut le mini short vert et blanc qu'elle la reconnut._

_« Lilly ? » appela-t-elle._

_Mais la musique couvrait sa voix. Un mal de crâne lui vrilla la tête. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et ferma les yeux. Très fort. Très fort. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Veronica retira ses mains de ses oreilles, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la boîte de nuit bondée. Mais l'endroit lui rappelait des choses… Elle tourna sur elle-même, et vit derrière elle la piscine. Le jacuzzi. La chaise longue._

_Vide._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Veronica baissa la tête, et remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de cuir habituels. Elle portait une robe blanche. Une jolie robe blanche, pure, virginale. Et ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés dans une queue de cheval brouillonne. Ils tombaient librement en cascade dans son dos. Veronica cligna des yeux, et frissonna._

_Elle entendit le rire de Robin, près de la chambre d'invités et, intriguée, elle s'en approcha à pas lents. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre d'amis, Veronica cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Il faisait trop noir, beaucoup trop noir. On n'y voyait rien, là-dedans !_

_« Robin ? Lilly ? Vous êtes là ? »_

_Silence._

_Veronica déglutit bruyamment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis un bruit de métal déchira le silence. Un bruit de métal que Veronica connaissait. Et une respiration saccadée. Veronica fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait ces bruits, elle les avait déjà entendus._

_« Robin ? » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Veronica ! » appela-t-on depuis le lit qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais imaginait très bien. « VERONICA AIDE-MOI ! »_

_« Où es-tu ? Robin ? Où es-tu ? Dis-moi… »_

_Elle essaya d'avancer mais ce n'était plus possible. Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais une barrière invisible l'en empêchait. Quelque chose de mouillé lui toucha l'épaule. Puis une autre goutte. Et encore une autre. Veronica posa les mains sur la paroi qu'elle ne voyait pas, et soudainement la lumière se fit. _

_Elle était enfermée. Dans une boule à neige. Au dessus d'elle, Lilly pleurait, et ses larmes devenaient des flocons qui glaçaient Veronica. Dans la pièce, Robin était attachée aux poignets sur le lit aux draps de soie, consciente, et la fixait de ses yeux sombres._

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas, Veronica ? Pourquoi tu ne me sauves pas quand je te demande de l'aide ? Je ne suis pas ivre, je suis droguée ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas ! » s'égosillait Veronica, désespérée. « J'essaye, mais je ne peux pas ! »_

_« Empêche-le, empêche-le ! »_

_« QUI ? EMPÊCHER QUI ? »_

_Les yeux de Robin se remplirent d'un effroi abyssal, qui paralysa Veronica de peur. Lentement, Robin tourna la tête vers une ombre à côté du lit. Encore le bruit de métal, et la respiration. Veronica chercha dans sa mémoire où elle avait pu entendre ces sons auparavant. Elle plissa les yeux pour discerner l'ombre, et d'un coup elle se rappela._

_Le bruit du métal de la ceinture. La respiration angoissée d'une victime devenant bourreau._

_Veronica voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et l'ombre s'allongeait sur Robin qui ne se débattait plus. Elle se contenait de regarder Veronica avec résignation, déception, et trahison. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire._

_Veronica essaya de bouger, mais la main de Lilly sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, et pour la première fois, Veronica vit de la tristesse animer le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle la vit ouvrir la bouche, et dire quelque chose, mais sa voix était trop basse._

_« Que dis-tu ? » demanda Veronica._

_Lilly répéta, mais c'était toujours inaudible._

_« Lilly, je ne t'entends pas, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_

_Un vent glacial balaya la boule à neige qui explosa en mille morceaux, et Veronica se replia sur elle-même pour se protéger des fragments de verre. Un énorme éclat de cristal se planta dans son cœur, et ce fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle put entendre les paroles de Lilly qui murmurait…_

_« C'est toujours la même histoire. »_

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur le cœur, la respiration saccadée, le corps trempé de sueur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tremblante, puis sortit de son lit faiblement et se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle atteignit à peine la baignoire qu'elle vomit, ses genoux nus gelés par le carrelage.

Une fois que son estomac fut totalement vide et qu'elle fut propre, Veronica retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre.

4.29 A.M

Encore une nuit de gâchée, pensa-t-elle.

Deux semaines que cela durait. Deux semaines qu'elle réfléchissait aux moyens de prévenir la fac qu'un nouveau violeur rôdait dans Hearst, mais avec les vacances, les fêtes, et les partiels, elle n'avait pu en parler à personne.

Encore moins à ses amis, qu'elle n'avait plus vus depuis sa discussion avec Marjorie. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister. Comme si personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre, à la toucher, et elle avait du mal à se souvenir de la date du jour.

Elle avait failli oublier de donner son cadeau de Noël à son père. Pas qu'il s'en serait spécialement rendu compte puisqu'il était globalement dans le même état qu'elle moralement parlant, mais quand même. Le monde ne tournait plus rond, rien n'allait.

Elle essaya de s'allonger, mais l'image de Beaver violant Robin, et les mots de Lilly tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Elle aurait pu se préparer pour la rentrée, mais elle avait déjà terminé et peaufiné chacun de ses devoirs pour tuer le temps, penser à autre chose. Wallace avait voulu se changer les idées et était retourné en Afrique, Mac était partie avec ses parents dans sa famille, de même que Piz. Elle n'avait pu en parler à personne, et bizarrement elle n'en avait pas non plus la moindre envie. C'était comme sa responsabilité.

Lilly avait raison, c'était toujours la même histoire. Toujours Veronica qui ne prenait pas en compte les choses qu'on lui disait, et qui restait campée sur ses jugements. L'année précédente, Parker était une fille facile à ses yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer au moment où elle allait chercher ses billets de cinéma qu'elle était en fait en train de se faire violer ? Cette année, le même message, la même histoire. Veronica qui croyait que Robin avait une descente facile et qu'un bad-trip avait mal tourné. Pas une seule seconde l'idée qu'un mec lui ait mis une dose incroyablement énorme de GHB pour la violer ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Pourtant, plus Veronica faisait la chronologie de la soirée dans sa tête, plus elle se répétait les évènements, plus c'était logique. Comme d'habitude, Robin avait accepté des verres de n'importe qui histoire de s'amuser, et au moment de rentrer elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Sans se douter que ce quelqu'un voulait en fait abuser d'elle. Elle avait fait une mauvaise réaction à la dose de GHB mélangée à l'alcool et, paniqué, le violeur l'avait laissée dans sa chambre qu'il avait fermée avec la clé de Robin, et glissée sous la porte afin qu'on croie qu'elle avait fait un malaise en voulant rester seule.

Ce n'était pas comme si Veronica inventait vraiment les choses, ou que ses assomptions étaient tirées par les cheveux. Ce n'était pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre-là, ou de cette manière-là, mais c'était déjà arrivé. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

D'après Veronica, il fallait d'abord prévenir les fratries, afin qu'ils s'organisent. L'année précédente, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient y mettre du leur, et s'ils n'étaient pas motivés, Veronica avait toutes les armes pour leur donner envie de l'aider. Il fallait que le violeur se sente en confiance, pas comme l'année dernière où il avait finalement voulu la narguer. Tant qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était sur le coup, elle pouvait s'en sortir.

C'était une affaire entre lui et elle. Pour Robin. Pour Parker. Et pour toutes les autres.

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le parc de Hearst, même en hiver, était le plus beau coin du campus. S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à la Californie, c'était bien la chaleur. Car même en hiver, les filles étaient prêtes à enfiler un short aussi long qu'une culotte, et des t-shirt aux allures de soutien-gorge. Et encore, Dick Casablancas les trouvait un peu frileuses.

Il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, pour le coup. Logan lui avait rappelé les « pas de bébé », en l'emmenant surfer pendant les vacances. Pour une fois, il avait lâché la sangsue qui lui servait de copine. Dick était assez déçu de Logan de manière générale. Bon, c'était toujours son meilleur ami, et il était toujours marrant mais… Moins. L'autre espèce de connasse pauvre lui avait complètement coupé les c…

S'il fallait reconnaître une chose à Veronica Mars, c'était bien sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et d'une certaine manière, Dick était très, très content de n'avoir jamais figuré sur la liste des choses qu'elle désirait. Même s'il n'aurait pas refusé un petit plan sans lendemain. Encore que… Logan risquerait de le défigurer.

C'était entre autres pour cela que Dick fut énormément agacé (et surpris) de voir la blonde menue se diriger vers lui, emmitouflée dans un manteau bien chaud (Veronica Mars n'était vraiment pas une fille marrante). Entre autres, parce qu'il y avait aussi le fait que Dick détestait cette pétasse arriviste et flippante. D'après Dick, on n'avait pas le droit d'être flippante quand on était une petite blonde d'un mètre cinquante et qu'on était pauvre.

C'était une question de principes.

Il essaya de l'ignorer pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle était tenace, la garce. Il savait que pour l'instant elle s'amusait juste à l'observer pour le faire flipper. Et elle y arrivait. Mais ça, elle ne le saurait certainement pas. De toute façon il n'était pas spécialement pressé. Et plus elle attendait, plus il avait le temps de trouver de superbes insultes à lui envoyer. Il avait très moyennement apprécié le rappel de l'histoire de l'escort-man.

D'ailleurs, il préférait ne pas s'en rappeler.

« J'espère que tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas m'ignorer. »

Non, tu m'étonnes. Elle était impossible à ignorer. Il y avait trop d'ondes qui sortaient d'elle et qui l'attaquaient. Il la détestait vraiment, cette fille. Au moins, Lilly était plus marrante. Et moins flippante. Plus sexuelle. Il savait comment la gérer. Veronica était sexuelle, sensuelle aussi, mais elle n'en était pas consciente, c'était comme si elle était toujours aussi pure (et pourtant il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle ne le soit plus aux yeux du reste du monde). Ça le foutait trop mal à l'aise, cette pureté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, et eut un léger geste de recul. Elle avait l'air… Fantomatique. Dick n'était pas le genre à être choqué par le physique des autres (à moins que les autres soient vraiment moches, et là il ne se gênait pas pour le signaler au reste de la planète), mais c'était trop frappant pour ne pas le voir. Veronica Mars avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis au moins six mois. Au moins.

« Waw Ronnie, tu t'es fait butter par Aaron Echolls ou quoi ? T'as l'air hyper morte ! »

Il vit Veronica serrer les mâchoires si fort qu'elle devait se faire mal. Tant mieux. Peut-être qu'elle lui foutrait la paix dans ce cas. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à lire les messages subliminaux. Dans 90 pourcent des cas ? C'était « dégage ». Un mot. Trois syllabes. On faisait difficilement plus simple. Lui-même comprenait ça très, très vite. C'était dire.

« Tu te souviens les viols l'an dernier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Parles-en avec Chip, il aura plus de choses à te dire. » ricana-t-il.

« Ca recommence. Si tu ne veux pas que ta fratrie ferme, je te conseille de m'aider. »

Une chose qu'il détestait aussi chez Veronica Mars, c'était le fait que tout était toujours sérieux avec elle. Toujours. Elle était toujours coincée, et c'était un oiseau de mauvais augure. De la kryptonnite ambulante. Cette fille était à flinguer. Au plus vite.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Robin, elle a été droguée et violée à votre fête du mois dernier. Il y a un risque que ça recommence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Le ton de sa voix le surprenait lui-même. Pour la première fois, il partagea le sérieux de la situation. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Trois secondes auparavant il insultait mentalement Veronica Mars, et dès qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, il se sentait concerné par une grande mission.

Droguée, et violée.

Cassidy n'avait pas eu la chance d'être drogué. Ce fut la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler dans sa tête.

Veronica avait l'air surpris. S'il n'avait pas été si concentré, il l'aurait été aussi, mais elle eut la délicatesse d'enchaîner et de ne pas poser de questions. Il y avait des moments où elle savait fermer sa bouche. Ils étaient suffisamment rares pour que Dick les savoure.

« Ouvre l'œil. Et n'en parle à personne sauf à Chip. Organisez-vous à chaque fête pour qu'il n'y ait pas de drogues. »

« Chip ne voudra jamais. »

« Rappelle-lui qu'il a su me trouver quand il a fallu prouver que vous n'étiez pas responsables des problèmes de l'an dernier. Et que s'il veut que je garde certains secrets pour moi, il ferait mieux de ne pas me chercher, et de veiller à ce que ses fêtes soient calmes. »

« Tu enquêtes ? »

Veronica le regarda pendant une longue seconde, et hocha la tête lentement. Puis elle se retourna, mais il l'entendit clairement murmurer « c'est toujours la même histoire ».

Elle aurait quand même pu dire merci.

**oOoOoOo**

Parker sentait bon. Logan aimait bien lui embrasser le cou parce qu'elle sentait bon, et qu'il la sentait frissonner sous ses lèvres, et qu'il l'entendait rire légèrement, nerveusement. Elle était sous lui sur le canapé, il avait ses mains sous son pull, juste assez haut pour lui toucher la cage thoracique et tracer les courbes de ses côtes, mais juste assez bas pour ne pas s'aventurer en terrain dangereux. Il allait toujours très lentement avec elle.

Et Parker ne s'en était jamais plainte.

Elle prit une lente inspiration lorsqu'il remonta lentement, horriblement lentement ses mains vers sa poitrine, et elle passa sa main jusque dans ses cheveux avec lesquels elle joua sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Son autre main lui caressait le dos, et ce fut elle qui initia le déshabillement. Le plus difficile fut de retirer le vêtement sans grimacer de douleur, mais Logan avait l'habitude de dissimuler ses blessures. Et Parker n'avait pas encore l'œil assez entraîné pour savoir quand il lui cachait quelque chose. Cela dit, ce fut elle qui tira sur son pull et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin.

Loin comme quand on avait quatorze ans, mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu (et même si ça faisait plus d'un an), il comprenait. Dick trouvait qu'il était trop compréhensif, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Logan aimait, c'était le sexe. Ou plutôt, le sexe bien fait. S'il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir. Lilly lui avait enseigné ça, et c'était l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles elle avait eu juste sur toute la ligne.

Il voulait que Parker ait du plaisir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et puis quatre mois d'attente, ce n'était pas si long, surtout qu'il devait se racheter après l'histoire Veronica.

Logan en avait un peu marre de toujours avoir à se racheter auprès de tout le monde, mais il comprenait Parker. Peut-être que Dick avait raison après tout. Peut-être qu'il était trop compréhensif.

En y réfléchissant, il devait toujours se racheter, c'était vrai. Auprès de Lilly parce qu'il était soi-disant trop collant, trop amoureux, trop détaché, trop… pas assez, blablabla. Auprès de Caitlin parce qu'il avait oublié leur anniversaire de premier mois (et qui pouvait l'en blâmer, sérieusement), auprès d'Hannah parce qu'il s'était servi d'elle, auprès de Veronica parce que… Trop de choses (et qui pouvait l'en blâmer elle aussi… Certaines fois du moins).

Pour Parker, il fallait se racheter du fait qu'il avait cassé la figure du nouveau copain de son ex. Il fallait se racheter de toujours ressentir ce pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait ladite ex. Ca commençait à sincèrement le fatiguer de toujours, systématiquement, avoir quelque chose à se reprocher.

Au moins, Kendall ne lui reprochait rien. Ou peut-être que si, mais ils n'en avaient tellement rien à faire tous les deux que c'était juste pour le plaisir de râler. Parfois, Logan regrettait Kendall. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il y avait des moments, quelques infimes secondes où il aurait voulu que Kendall soit toujours là en tant qu'option, juste pour pouvoir penser à autre chose pendant trois minutes. Enfin… Plus de trois minutes.

Ce n'était pas le sexe qui lui manquait. Enfin, un peu, mais pas tant que ça. C'était l'irresponsabilité qui lui manquait. L'insouciance. Le fait de ne pas se poser trente-six mille questions toutes les vingt minutes juste pour être sûr de ne pas faire quelque chose de mal. L'idée même de regretter Kendall était quelque chose de mal, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas fait pour être responsable, pour être quelqu'un d'infaillible.

Il était trop faible pour ça.

Heureusement que Parker ne le voyait pas.

Pour l'instant.

Il en profitait. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il aimait la façon dont elle le regardait. Ce mélange d'admiration, de douceur, d'inquiétude, et d'amour. Il sentait qu'il y avait de la peur, de l'hésitation derrière cette façade, mais il préférait ne pas les voir. Il préférait rester dans son cou, la respirer, l'embrasser, et il préférait être juste là, comme ça. Simplement. Il n'avait pas besoin que la vie soit compliquée pour l'apprécier réellement.

Et Parker non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à retirer le t-shirt de Parker lorsqu'il entendit un bip, et la porte s'ouvrir. Immédiatement, les deux jeunes se redressèrent comme des adolescents surpris par leurs parents. Logan grommela, d'agacement. Dick n'était pas supposé rentrer avant le lendemain, et il n'était que onze heures du matin. Il bousillait tous ses plans de simplicité, et de détente.

Et il allait sûrement être très lourd. Il l'imaginait déjà s'arrêter devant le canapé, observer leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs vêtement froissés, et arborer un petit rictus en disant « Oouups, je dérange ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, je peux très bien vous regarder… » Et puis ça partirait en vrille, Logan s'énerverait, Parker serait gênée et mal à l'aise, et son petit cocon de douceur exploserait immédiatement.

A sa plus grande surprise, Dick ne leur accorda pas un regard. Il pénétra dans le salon, jeta son sac, et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant la fausse cheminée. Logan et Parker échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Ca va, Dick ? »

Logan avait l'impression de constamment poser cette question, ces temps-ci. Dick leva la tête vers lui, et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Veronica pense qu'il y a un autre violeur à Hearst. »

Logan sentit Parker frissonner d'horreur à côté de lui, et maudit Dick pour son absence de tact. Il aurait pu attendre que Parker parte pour lâcher ce genre de nouvelles, surtout quand on savait ce qui était arrivé l'année précédente. Il serra la main de Parker, et prit le ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle enquête sur le suicide de Robin. Apparemment, elle pense qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée mais qu'elle s'est fait violer. A notre fête. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je l'ai vue. Elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur tout le monde pendant nos prochaines fêtes, pour pouvoir le coincer. J'en ai parlé à Chip, qui m'a dit que Marjorie des Theta Beta était allée lui demander de l'aide. C'était la meilleure amie de Robin. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Logan qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. De colère.

Elle remettait ça. Elle se remettait en danger, elle fouinait encore dans des histoires qui ne la regardaient pas, et elle allait encore s'attirer des ennuis sans avoir personne pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas ce manchot de Piz qui allait pouvoir la sauver, et Logan savait que Keith Mars n'était plus réellement lui-même ces derniers temps.

Parker sentit qu'il était tendu, mais Logan était déjà parti. Il lâcha sa main et se redressa.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Que j'allais l'aider. »

« Et elle t'a menacé de quoi pour ça ? »

Dick détourna le regard, et le perdit dans les flammes de la fausse cheminée. « De rien. J'ai accepté. C'est tout. »

Logan voulait poursuivre, mais il savait que Dick ne parlerait pas tant que Parker serait là.

« Avec Chip on a décidé d'organiser une autre fête bientôt et de prévenir des gens pour qu'ils veillent à tout ça. Faut que j'en parle à Veronica. »

« Pour qu'elle fasse quoi ? » s'irrita Logan en se levant. « Pour qu'elle vienne à la fête, veuille tout contrôler, se retrouve droguée, battue et presque violée par un psychopathe ? »

Dick et Parker levèrent la tête vers lui.

« Tu crois pas que ça commence à bien faire, Dick ? Tu crois pas qu'elle en a assez fait comme ça ? Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour la sauver ! Ne lui dis rien, dis-lui de se mêler de ses affaires. Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui la récupère après, détruite, cynique, et renfermée ! »

« J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour Cassidy. » chuchota Dick. Pourtant tout le monde l'entendit.

« T'as raison. Peut-être que ça aurait empêché Cassidy de rendre la pareille à Veronica. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Un silence oppressant pendant lequel Logan se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. S'il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait pensé tellement fort. Et au vu de la tête de Dick, ses mots avaient bel et bien pris le pas sur sa pensée.

La seule chose qui lui importa à ce moment-là ? Veronica allait le tuer quand elle l'apprendrait.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda Dick.

Logan se sentit soudainement bête. Vraiment très, très bête. Il venait de balancer le secret numéro un de Veronica. A Dick. Et il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire là ? »

Toute sa colère était partie, et soudainement ce qu'il venait d'asséner à Dick lui paraissait injuste. Déplacé, odieux, cruel et injuste. Dick n'avait pas violé Veronica. Dick se leva lentement et, tremblant de colère, continua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Logan ! »

« Je viens de dire que Cassidy a violé Veronica. »

Dick cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Au loin, Logan entendit vaguement la porte claquer derrière lui.

« Retire ça tout de suite. »

« Dick… »

« Retire ça tout de suite ! »

« A la fête de Shelly. On était en seconde. Tu as voulu droguer Madison, mais c'est Veronica qui a récupéré son verre. Elle s'est retrouvée dans la chambre d'amis, et Cassidy l'a violée. »

« Menteur. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

« Il a tué une dizaine de personne pour se protéger ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas violé une fille inconsciente !? »

« IL A ETE LUI-MÊME ABUSE ! »

« Et alors ?! »

« Veronica Mars est une menteuse. » siffla Dick, hors de lui. « C'est une pute, une menteuse, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle s'allonge pour le premier venu. Toute l'école le savait. Elle était consentante. Elle t'a dit ça parce que c'était honteux d'avoir couché avec un tueur ! »

Logan perdit tout contrôle. C'était comme si on venait d'appuyer sur le bouton qui libérait toutes ses émotions. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son poing écrasait la joue de Dick, qui tomba par terre. Il avait oublié d'où venait la dispute au préalable, il avait oublié que Parker avait tout entendu et qu'il allait encore devoir se racheter. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la dignité de Veronica.

Dick lui en avait assez pris comme ça.

Et Logan savait qu'au fond de lui, Dick en était plus que conscient. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Dick ne se releva pas, mais éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

Et ce que Logan venait de lui expliquer.

**oOoOoOo**

Parker pleura pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le taxi qui la ramenait sur le campus. Le conducteur lui jetait des regards compatissant, mais n'osait manifestement pas lui poser de questions. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait parce que Logan avait toujours des réactions excessives dès qu'on évoquait Veronica, parce qu'il y avait une nouvelle menace sur le campus, ou parce que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, trop bouleversée par ce que les deux meilleurs amis se jetaient à la figure, Logan n'avait même pas cherché à la rattraper.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Cassidy, ni pourquoi Logan, qui lui avait promis qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Veronica et lui, réagissait à ce point dès qu'on évoquait son ex, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle allait le savoir.

Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Logan et Veronica. Elle avait besoin de connaître son ennemie pour mieux la combattre. Pour mieux garder Logan. Dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux, c'était comme si le monde n'existait pas. Il était si tendre, si doux. Elle n'était qu'une boule d'émotions, de sentiments, et elle sentait que c'était réciproque. Elle sentait qu'il vivait la même chose, et pour elle, c'était de purs moments de bonheur.

Mais dès que Dick, ou quelqu'un d'autre de Neptune arrivait, la bulle de bonheur explosait. Il suffisait que Veronica soit évoquée, même indirectement, pour que Logan réagisse au quart de tour. Parfois c'était à peine visible. Juste une tension, un regard, un léger mouvement. Parfois c'était des crises de colère et des tabous révélés.

C'était encore pire avec cette gamine, Heather. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Veronica, mais Parker sentait que dans la tête de cette fille, elle n'avait pas sa place auprès de Logan. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que le fond d'écran d'ordinateur de Logan était une photo de Parker et lui, elle avait lancé un regard noir à Logan et lui avait demandé où était passée Veronica. Devant Parker. Logan l'avait méchamment calmée, et Heather était rentrée chez elle, vexée. Logan avait dû l'appeler pendant une demi-heure pour s'expliquer avec elle, pendant que Parker était obligée de regarder la télé en essayant d'écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

Parker avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs quand il y avait quelqu'un autour d'eux. Que tout était trop fragile. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, et trouva Mac au téléphone avec Max. Elle se demanda vaguement si Mac avait les mêmes problèmes avec les ex de Max, et elle se souvint qu'il n'avait connu qu'une prostituée que ses meilleurs amis avaient payée sans le lui dire, pour qu'il perde sa virginité.

Elle ne devait pas se sentir oppressée par ce lourd passé. Notez l'ironie de la phrase.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Parker, Mac abrégea sa conversation avec Max, et lui promit de le rappeler plus tard. Elle raccrocha, et observa patiemment son amie pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Parker ne dit rien, Mac céda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ce n'était pas que Parker ne voulait plus en parler. C'était qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Par Cassidy ? Ce n'était pas le réel problème. Elle se moquait de qui pouvait bien être Cassidy, il devait sûrement être derrière les barreaux. Le vrai problème, c'était Veronica. Ou plutôt, ce qu'était Veronica pour Logan.

Parker lâcha un soupir, et pria pour que Mac accepte de répondre à ses questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Veronica et Logan ? »

Silence.

C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Elle entendit Mac remuer sur son lit, les draps se chiffonner, et Parker se redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mac tira sur une mèche qui était autrefois colorée. Mais qui était désormais noire. Comme le reste.

« Comment ça ? » finit par lâcher Mac.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? »

« Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour répondre. »

« C'est un sujet sensible chez Logan. Et je me vois mal en parler avec Veronica. »

« Elle ne te répondrait pas. » marmonna Mac sans réfléchir.

Il y eut un silence qui impatienta Parker.

« S'il te plaît Mac. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Comment ça a commencé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lien entre eux ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit doucement Mac. Et Parker vit dans ses yeux que c'était la vérité. Et que Mac elle-même était en train de se poser des questions. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose, Parker. Veronica n'est pas le genre à raconter toutes ses histoires d'amour. J'en ai su un peu plus avec Piz à un moment, mais depuis la rentrée, elle est repartie dans ses anciennes habitudes et ne dit plus rien. »

« Et tu la laisses faire ? Elle n'est pas censée être ta meilleure amie ? »

Mac la regarda, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, et Parker sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Mac prit une grande inspiration et regarda le plafond.

« Ca commence là justement. A sa meilleure amie. Lilly Kane. Fille du grand Jake Kane, PDG de Kane Software. Petite amie de Logan Echolls. Sœur de Duncan Kane. Lui-même premier amour de Veronica. Globalement, c'était ça. Je les voyais de loin, Veronica ne connaissait même pas mon existence à cette époque. On a souvent été dans la même classe, mais elle ne me voyait pas. Elle n'avait rien d'une snobinarde, disons juste qu'on était différentes. Elle était naïve, innocente, dans une sorte de bulle protégée par son père, Duncan, Lilly et Logan. A Neptune High, on les appelait les Quatre Fantastiques. Et celle qui dirigeait Neptune High, c'était Lilly Kane. »

Parker ne voyait pas trop quel était le réel lien avec sa question, mais elle écoutait. Elle en apprenait plus sur Logan et Veronica en trente secondes qu'en quatre mois de relation avec Logan. Mac lui montra sur son ordinateur une photo des Quatre Fantastiques trouvée sur le net. C'était la même que celle qu'il y avait dans la chambre de Logan. Au fond d'un de ses tiroirs. Parker l'avait trouvée une fois sans le vouloir. Logan n'en savait rien, et elle n'avait jamais osé en parler. Elle s'était juste demandé qui étaient les deux inconnus sur la photo. Et elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître Veronica, avec ses longs cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, ses tenues pastel, son sourire tellement heureux.

C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait beaucoup plus entre Logan et Veronica qu'une histoire de lycée. Et c'était ce jour-là que Logan avait cassé la figure de Piz. La rupture lui avait alors parue normale. Panique, angoisse… Avec les vacances, elle s'était dit que ça passerait, mais la preuve était là. Logan et Veronica étaient bien plus qu'une histoire de lycée.

« Et puis le trois octobre de leur année de seconde, Lilly Kane a été retrouvée morte, assassinée. Le père de Veronica qui était shérif à l'époque, accusait Jake Kane, qui l'a fait renvoyer. Veronica s'est mise du côté de son père, et tout le monde l'a rejetée. Elle n'avait plus d'amis, plus de meilleure amie, plus de petit ami. Je ne sais pas tous les détails, ni ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être qu'elle en a juste eu marre des insultes, de sa voiture massacrée, d'être simplement la victime de tous les gosses de riches, Logan en première ligne. Mais du jour au lendemain elle a changé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, peut-être qu'elle a eu un déclic mais elle est revenue au lycée totalement changée. »

« Comment ça, Logan en première ligne ? » Ca ne collait pas. Pourquoi Logan serait-il si odieux avec Veronica ?

Mac eut un air triste et en même temps confus. « Logan menait la guerre anti-Veronica. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne l'humilie, qu'il ne l'insulte, qu'il ne se moque de l'alcoolisme de la mère de Veronica qui a fini par quitter le domicile familial. Tous les 09ers – les riches – s'acharnaient sur elle, et le reste de l'école ne faisait rien. Son père est devenu détective privé, et Veronica a appris à encaisser les coups. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. » prononça Parker, choquée. « Tu ne parles pas de Logan et Veronica, là. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un bon moment, ils s'aimaient, ce n'est pas possible ce que tu dis. Jamais Veronica n'aurait accepté de sortir avec Logan s'il avait fait tout ça. »

Mac eut un petit rire désabusé. « Comme je te l'ai dit, Veronica ne parle pas beaucoup de ses sentiments. Je sais juste qu'ils sont sortis secrètement ensemble en première. Toute l'école a découvert ça après une fête surprise que le père de Logan a organisée pour lui. Ensuite… Je ne sais pas trop. Ils ont dû rompre, et Veronica a découvert que Aaron Echolls, le père de Logan, avait tué Lilly. »

« Il n'a pas été innocenté ? » Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.

« Une autre affaire O.J. Il avait bien tué Lilly. Pendant l'été de la première à la terminale, ils sont ressortis ensemble, puis ont encore rompu, et Veronica est retournée avec Duncan. Logan s'est vengé en couchant avec Kendall, la belle-mère de Dick Casablancas, âgée de vingt-cinq ans. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ouais. Veronica traitait Logan de connard psychotique. Mais j'ai plutôt tendance à lui pardonner. Logan avait perdu Lilly qui avait couché avec son père et comptait revendre les vidéos de leurs ébats à tous les grands journaux – je le tiens de Veronica –, sa mère s'était suicidée dans l'année, et son père était en prison. Il a ensuite été accusé du meurtre d'un motard, et Veronica l'a quitté pour se remettre avec son meilleur ami. Il était perdu. Ensuite Duncan a quitté le pays avec sa fille illégitime, mais c'est une autre histoire, et finalement Logan et Veronica se sont remis ensemble après… »

Mac s'arrêta. Parker hésita, et essaya de la relancer.

« Après quoi ? »

« Après que Veronica eut découvert qui avait fait exploser un bus pour qu'on ne découvre pas ses secrets. Le coupable a essayé de la tuer, mais Logan lui a sauvé la vie. Je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il a été là pour elle lorsque Veronica a cru que le… Que le garçon avait tué son père. Il a été là, alors que son propre père avait été trouvé assassiné. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. »

« Pas vraiment en fait. » murmura Parker, intriguée par l'émotion de Mac. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si touchée par cette nuit alors qu'elle n'était pas directement impliquée ? Avait-elle eu si peur que ça pour Veronica ? Avait-ce été une nuit si horrible ? Etait-ce pour cela que Logan et Veronica étaient aussi liés ? « Logan ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi ils avaient rompu. »

« Tu parles de quelle fois ? »

« Euh… La dernière. Pourquoi ils ne se sont jamais remis ensemble après ça. »

« Logan a fait l'ultime erreur, en fait. » confia Mac.

« Il l'a trompée ? » Parker frissonna. S'il avait trompé Veronica, son Grand Amour, alors serait-il capable de la tromper elle, pauvre Parker, stupide, qu'il n'avait jamais sauvée, qui ne l'avait jamais sauvé, qui n'avait jamais rien eu à lui pardonner ?

« Non. Logan n'est pas un trompeur. Il peut avoir qui il veut, et il y a eu une époque où il en a profité, mais il n'a jamais trompé ses copines. C'était plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs. S'il a bien un principe, c'est celui-là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? »

Mac lâcha un soupir tremblant. « Pendant qu'ils avaient rompu, il a couché avec l'ennemie numéro un de Veronica. »

Madison Sinclair. Combien de fois Mac s'était-elle demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas été échangée à la naissance ? Aurait-elle été la petite amie de Dick pendant des années ? Aurait-elle fait les mêmes choix qu'elle ? Aurait-elle était une odieuse petite peste sans principe ? Aurait-elle couché avec Logan à Aspen ? Si elle avait été riche et belle, aurait-elle vécu la même vie que Madison ? Voulait-elle réellement de cette vie ? Quand elle avait vu la maison, la famille, et la vie qui auraient dû être la sienne, Mac avait longuement hésité.

Mac ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle s'était arrangée pour croiser plusieurs fois Lauren. A la bibliothèque de Neptune. Elle lui conseillait des livres, l'écoutait lui parler de l'école – elle était maintenant à Neptune High – et lui apprenait quelques notions d'informatique. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre d'étudiante en pleurant, parce que si elle avait été Madison Sinclair, elle ne serait pas allée à Hearst.

Elle serait allée à Stanford, à Yale, ou à Brown. Elle aurait grandi avec sa sœur, et elle aurait été acceptée par sa famille.

« Mais ils avaient rompu, non ? »

« Veronica ne pardonne pas ce genre de trucs facilement. Il doit y avoir d'autres trucs derrière, j'imagine que ça lui a rappelé des histoires avec Kendall, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne suis réellement son amie que depuis très peu de temps. Wallace doit en savoir plus que moi. Il a été réellement là pour elle, lui aussi. »

Parker hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement se leva et, remerciant Mac, quitta la pièce. Mac ne bougeait pas, elle restait à fixer le plafond, et elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas choisi Cassidy face à Dick, même si elle avait été Madison Sinclair. Si elle aurait eu le cœur brisé aussi, cette nuit du 3 juin deux années auparavant.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut Piz qui répondit à la porte lorsque Parker frappa à la chambre de Wallace. Il eut l'air surpris mais content de la voir, et l'accueillit avec un sourire sympathique. Il avait l'air charmant, mais elle se demanda encore comment il avait pu l'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Elle se demanda ce que Veronica elle-même lui trouvait, pourquoi elle avait renoncé à Logan et s'était ouverte à Piz. Ce qui avait bien pu réellement se passer entre les deux pour qu'elle ne veuille réellement plus de Logan, et ce que Piz avait bien pu faire pour l'obtenir quand Logan avait eu tant de mal à la garder sans tout gâcher.

« Salut Parker. »

« Hey Piz. Wallace est dans le coin ? »

« Non, il est en cours, dans le bâtiment des sciences. L'amphithéâtre 38 si je me rappelle bien. Son cours finit dans une demi-heure. »

« Waw, t'es une vraie mine de renseignements ! »

« Hé oui. » sourit Piz. « En vrai, son emploi du temps est accroché derrière la porte. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Parker allait répondre non, lorsqu'elle réfléchit à sa conversation avec Mac. Et à sa relation avec Logan.

« Euh… En fait… J'ai une question un peu indiscrète à te poser… Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre, mais… Euh… En fait je me demandais comment ça se passait avec Veronica. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben… Si vous étiez heureux, et tout. Vous avez l'air heureux, je veux dire. »

Piz avait l'air aussi gêné que confus, mais il ouvrit la porte en grand et l'invita à entrer. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il soupira.

« On a l'air. »

Parker n'avait jamais parlé à Piz. Jamais réellement, en fait. Et elle ne pensait pas que leur première réelle conversation serait à propos de leurs couples respectifs. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plus à l'aise à l'idée de parler à Piz qu'à Mac. Elle avait toujours cet espèce de sentiment étrange que Mac était plus loyale à Veronica qu'à elle. Sa roomate. Qui lui avait promis de la protéger. Elle n'osait jamais vraiment parler à Mac de Logan, parce qu'elle avait toujours l'impression que Mac préférait voir Logan avec Veronica. C'était une idée stupide, car Mac l'avait toujours soutenue, et écoutée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser.

Peut-être que Piz ressentait la même chose avec Wallace. Elle voyait dans ses yeux que lui aussi avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un mais qu'il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait en parler. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et l'encouragea d'un regard.

« Mais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il la regarda, hésitant. Puis finalement, il céda. Il se libéra. « Elle est distante. Pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais, en fait. Je pensais qu'elle était plus… Moins… Enfin. Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle de l'été, et il y a des moments où nous sommes très proches, puis d'autres où c'est presque comme si je n'existais pas. »

« Mmmh. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« C'est pareil avec Logan ? »

« En quelque sorte. Quand on est que tous les deux, c'est parfait, mais dès que quelqu'un est là… Il devient différent. C'est encore pire si on parle de Veronica. Tu ne te demandes pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux parfois ? »

« Je ne préfère pas savoir. Je n'ai pas envie de comparer notre relation à celle qu'elle a eu avec Logan. Et je sens qu'elle-même ne le fait pas. Elle ne parle jamais de Logan. Et les rares fois où elle l'évoque, elle est amère, ou en colère. Alors j'évite le sujet. »

« C'est quand il est face à elle qu'il est odieux avec elle. Pourtant à un moment j'ai cru qu'il voulait vraiment se remettre avec elle, qu'il l'aimait toujours mais… Mais ils sont vraiment cruels l'un envers l'autre parfois. »

Piz haussa les épaules. Parker poursuivit. « Logan est un mec bien, pourtant. Enfin… Je crois. Après ce qu'il m'est arrivé, il n'a jamais… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il ne m'a jamais mis la pression, pourtant ça fait quatre mois qu'on est ensemble. Pour un mec de vingt ans, c'est long quatre mois sans sexe. Surtout quand on a une copine. Et le pire ? C'est que je crois que je le fais exprès. Je crois que je suis prête à coucher avec lui mais… Mais je le fais attendre parce que j'ai peur qu'il soit toujours amoureux d'elle et qu'il s'en rende compte au dernier moment et que je me retrouve comme une idiote, humiliée. »

« Je comprends. Veronica et moi n'avons toujours pas… Enfin tu vois. Et ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'on est ensemble. »

« Comment ?! »

Parker était pourtant persuadée que Veronica était passée à autre chose, surtout vu la façon dont elle agissait lorsqu'elle était avec Piz. Détendue, relaxée, amusée, toujours un sourire sur le visage, et un regard confiant lorsqu'elle le regardait. Pour elle, ils avaient couché ensemble depuis un bon moment.

« Pourtant sur la vidéo… Enfin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ! Je ne l'ai pas regardée, hein… »

Piz rougit. « Hem. Justement. Depuis la vidéo, c'est… Disons qu'elle n'est plus du tout en confiance. On n'a plus rien fait dans la chambre, et son père est souvent chez elle, surtout depuis qu'il a perdu les élections. Donc c'est assez limité. On a changé de chambre avec la rentrée; elle l'a passée au peigne fin, et depuis ça va mieux. Mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble. Et depuis la veille des vacances, je n'ai plus eu beaucoup de nouvelles. Quelques textos quand j'étais chez mes parents, mais rien depuis la rentrée. »

« Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, la rentrée. »

« J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle était très distante au téléphone. »

« Et tu arrives à patienter tout ce temps ? »

« Je l'aime. » répondit Piz en haussant les épaules. « Et vu ce qui s'est passé, je comprends qu'elle réagisse mal, donc je lui laisse le temps. Ça marche bien avec vous les filles, ça, le temps. Et l'espace. Surtout avec une fille comme Veronica. Quand elle sera prête, je serai là. Elle le sait, et c'est l'essentiel. Non ? »

Parker ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder l'heure, et quitta la pièce après avoir remercié Piz.

**oOoOoOo**

« Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? »

Wallace sursauta en sortant de son cours de technologie. Il se retourna et aperçut Parker, adossée contre un pilier, l'air congelée malgré l'épaisseur de son pull et de ses gants. Elle était mignonne dans son bonnet marron en laine, d'où s'échappaient quelques courtes mèches folles. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Parker Lee l'attende à la sortie d'un de ses cours. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Parker prit une lente inspiration. « Pourquoi est-ce que Mac ne sait pas que Veronica a été violée ? »

Wallace s'arrêta immédiatement, et dévisagea Parker.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je… » Parker déglutit difficilement. « J'ai parlé à Mac de Logan et Veronica, parce que… Parce qu'il ne parle jamais d'elle mais réagit bizarrement quand on parle d'elle, et elle m'a dit que Veronica avait changé du jour au lendemain sans qu'elle sache ce qui s'est passé. Veronica a été violée par un certain Cassidy quand elle était en seconde, même moi je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que Mac ne le sait pas ? Tu le savais, toi, non ? »

Wallace ne répondit pas, mais fixait Parker avec un regard tellement pénétrant, qu'elle frissonna. Elle sentait qu'il cherchait à protéger Veronica.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Veronica me l'a dit. »

« Menteuse. » répondit Wallace du tac au tac, son regard infaillible, intransigeant. « Veronica ne parle jamais de ça. »

« J'ai été violée aussi. Elle a évoqué la fête de Shelly. »

Wallace n'avait pas l'air convaincu, bien qu'elle vit qu'il la croyait. Mais Wallace sentait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Veronica ne parlait jamais de Cassidy. Jamais. C'était la règle. Ne jamais évoquer Cassidy et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ne jamais parler de la fête de Shelly. Cependant il comprenait que Veronica en ait parlé à Parker après les incidents de l'année précédente.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider. » répondit-il en reprenant sa route.

Parker ne sembla pas comprendre le message, et le suivit. Même lorsque Wallace accéléra le pas, elle se mit à courir derrière lui.

« Pourquoi Mac ne sait pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »

« C'est sa meilleure amie, non ? » s'énerva Parker en l'arrêtant par le bras. « Pourquoi elle ne sait pas ? Et c'est qui ce Cassidy qui l'a violée ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette fête ? Pourquoi Dick, qui le plus gros enfoiré de la planète, aurait voulu que quelqu'un aide ce Cassidy ? »

« Parker ! » l'interrompit Wallace. « Arrête. C'est du passé, et c'est moche. Vraiment moche, d'accord ? Il a fallu du temps pour que Veronica s'en remette, si elle s'en est jamais remise. Il a fallu du temps pour que Logan se pardonne, et je suis même convaincu que Veronica n'a jamais réellement pardonné quoi que ce soit à Logan à propos de cette nuit-là et des autres histoires. Il peut prendre un nouveau départ avec toi et être heureux, Veronica peut faire la même chose avec Piz, alors ne gâche pas tout. Crois-moi, Mac est bien mieux sans savoir ce qui s'est passé à cette fête dont elle ne connaît même pas l'existence. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Wallace ? » supplia Parker, la voix tremblante. « S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il me compare à _elle_. Je le sais. Il me compare à _elle_, et je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux qu'on puisse le prendre ce nouveau départ. Je veux l'aider. Aide-moi s'il te plaît. »

Wallace détourna le regard. Déglutit péniblement. Essaya de respirer. Mais ça ne venait pas.

« C'est moche, Parker. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Promets de ne rien dire. A personne. Ni à Logan, ni à Veronica, et surtout jamais, _jamais_ à Mac. »

« Je te le jure. »

Il prit une lente inspiration, très lente, pour se calmer, parce que son cœur lui faisait mal à battre si fort dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Parce que pendant qu'elle apprenait tout ça, pendant que Cassidy – Beaver – manquait de tuer Veronica, se moquait de lui avoir pris sa dignité et sa virginité, pendant qu'il essayait de tuer son père, Wallace était en train d'embrasser son premier amour, et se moquait bien de Neptune, et encore plus de Veronica.

« Cassidy Casablancas était le petit frère de Dick. Il avait été abusé par le Maire quand il était enfant, et Dick et son père le méprisaient et le malmenaient en l'appelant Beaver. Dick et Beaver, tu saisis la blague ? (1) A la fête de Shelly, Veronica s'est retrouvée droguée par accident, et Dick l'a amenée dans une chambre pour son frère. Cassidy avait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, mais il lui a refilé une MST. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'a découvert. Ça, et le fait qu'il avait fait exploser un bus scolaire pour empêcher deux autres gamins de dénoncer le Maire parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'on lui avait fait. »

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura Parker. « Quelle horreur. »

« Je t'avais dit que c'était moche. »

« Mais quel rapport avec Mac ? »

Wallace réajusta son sac sur son épaule, à l'aide de ses deux mains et joua négligemment avec la bandoulière de son sac. Il humidifia sa lèvre inférieure, et détourna brièvement les yeux.

« Cassidy. C'était le petit ami de Mac quand on était terminale. »

**oOoOoOo**

Il faisait nuit devant le Neptune Grand. Parker avait eu toute la journée pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Quitter Logan, ou rester avec lui. Elle avait appris plus sur lui en une journée qu'en un an. Et ce qu'elle avait appris ne l'avait pas vraiment rassurée.

Elle se tenait devant la chambre de Logan, la clé qu'il lui avait offerte dans la main. Elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, hésitante.

Avait-elle le droit de juger Logan sur ses actions passées ? De toute évidence, il avait réellement changé. Elle avait vu l'épisode de Tinselton Diaries qui était consacré à la famille Echolls. Elle savait pour les combats de SDF, elle savait pour l'affaire de Felix Tombs. Elle ne pensait juste pas qu'il avait été si monstrueux avec celle qui allait devenir sa petite amie.

Elle se mit à la place de Veronica, et se demanda sincèrement comment elle avait pu lui pardonner et sortir avec lui pendant si longtemps alors qu'il l'avait humiliée, blessée, détruite. Qu'il avait mené une sorte de guerre contre elle, et qu'il était resté ami avec le garçon qui l'avait servie sur un plateau à son violeur.

Et puis elle se rappela ce que Mac avait dit. Veronica ne parlait pas. Peut-être que Mac s'était trompée, peut-être que Logan ne savait pas tout. Et de toute façon, qui était-elle pour juger Logan ? Pour juger le Logan lycéen qui, comme l'avait souligné Mac, avait tout perdu, et avait été paumé ?

Il n'était plus ce Logan là. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Kendall, il avait été d'une patience infinie avec elle, il l'avait toujours respectée, et c'était lui qui avait toujours fait le premier pas. Pour les réconciliations après des disputes sans intérêt, pour ressortir avec elle, pour réparer les pots cassés. Il avait toujours fait des efforts, il s'était réellement investi dans leur relation, parce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait pu choisir beaucoup plus simple.

Il aurait pu choisir une Kendall qu'il aurait baisée, une fille avec qui il aurait pu dire à Veronica d'aller se faire foutre, il aurait pu répéter l'histoire.

Pourtant il l'avait choisie elle, Parker Lee, fille brisée, violée, humiliée. Il aurait pu choisir simple, il aurait pu la briser encore plus, et pourtant il l'avait soutenue, recollée, rassurée. Elle avait été injuste avec lui, elle l'avait fait attendre alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de douter.

A part une.

Sa décision prise, elle passa la clé dans le boîtier, et ouvrit la porte. Logan était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il se redressa immédiatement, et il avait l'air surpris mais content de la voir. Il s'approcha d'elle, la bouche ouverte pour parler.

« Je suis désolé Parker. Je te jure que je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est compliqué, et… »

« Dis-moi que tu l'aimes plus. » le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Dis-moi juste que tu ne l'aimes plus. »

Voilà. C'était dit. C'était le moment de vérité. Elle se foutait bien qu'il ait été un monstre dans une autre vie. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, il ne l'avait jamais mal traitée, et Wallace avait raison. Elle était sa chance pour un nouveau départ, autant qu'il était la sienne. Ils pouvaient tout recommencer tous les deux. Le passé était le passé. Mais ils pouvaient toujours agir sur leur avenir.

S'il le voulait. S'il y était prêt.

Son cœur battait la chamade, lui faisait mal, et elle avait arrêté de respirer tellement elle avait peur de sa réponse. Elle essaya de prier pour qu'il ne lui brise pas le cœur, mais son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle fixait les yeux de Logan, et attendait.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse, et pendant une seconde interminable elle se vit lui rendre sa clé.

« Je ne l'aime plus. »

Et il mentait. Dieu qu'il mentait, elle le voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais elle s'en moquait parce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait avancer, qu'il voulait passer à autre chose, pas qu'il voulait lui faire du mal. Elle savait qu'il y aurait toujours une part de lui qui aimerait Veronica parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle savait que d'une certaine manière, Veronica avait aussi sauvé la sienne, parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, parce qu'ils avaient perdu les mêmes personnes, parce qu'ils avaient simplement une telle Histoire que Veronica resterait toujours Veronica pour lui.

Mais Parker voyait désormais une autre possibilité. Logan lui donnait sa chance. Il lui offrait la possibilité de prendre plus de place. Il lui offrait la possibilité de lui sauver la vie, de prendre soin de lui, d'être là pour elle. Il lui proposait de construire leur propre histoire. Juste de passer à autre chose.

Et c'était tellement énorme, que cela suffit à Parker.

Elle lui offrit un sourire faible, mais sincère, et se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il lui répondit immédiatement, sa main gauche trouvant sa place dans le creux de son dos, tandis que l'autre lui tenait la tête. Sans interrompre le baiser, elle le poussa lentement vers sa chambre, et il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop impliqué dans leur étreinte.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui retira son pull, puis sa chemise, qu'il réalisa que le poisson bleu le regardait, et que les portes de sa chambre étaient fermées. Il réalisa également que Parker avait retiré son t-shirt et qu'ils n'étaient jamais été plus loin.

« Parker, ce n'est pas… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Sa bouche réclamait celle de Logan, et ses mains se posèrent sur sa ceinture. Il essaya de les retirer, mais elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il tente de l'en dissuader.

Lorsqu'il étendit Parker sur son lit, il ne pensa pas à Veronica. Il n'y avait que le parfum de Parker, que ses cheveux courts qui lui chatouillaient la joue, que ses longs doigts qui lui caressaient le dos, que ses longues jambes qui s'enlaçaient avec les siennes, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Logan se sentit libre.

**oOoOoOo**

L'horrible buz retentit, et Veronica remua légèrement sur sa chaise, en se remémorant pour la millième fois que c'était nécessaire. Indispensable. Et non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle refusait d'avoir peur. Plus maintenant. Elle n'était plus une victime, elle était une battante, et elle allait le lui prouver. Il lui suffisait juste d'ignorer ses tremblements et les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Elle sut qu'il l'avait aperçue parce qu'il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, l'air surpris. Mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien l'avoir imaginée, parce que la seconde suivante, il avait son horrible rictus séducteur. Veronica prit une profonde inspiration, et lui offrit un sourire abominablement hypocrite.

Showtime.

« Salut Mercer ! » l'accueillit-elle avec une insupportable fausse joie. Mercer s'assit devant elle, son rictus toujours en place. « Juste pour information, le orange ne te va pas du tout au teint. »

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si mon bon goût vestimentaire c'est détérioré à ce point. »

« Arrête, je vais me mettre à pleurer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Veronica ? Je te manque ? Tu veux peut-être une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? »

« Non merci. A moins que tu veuilles un trou dans ton autre jambe ? Ca fera figure christique, peut-être que ça attendrira le jury. Ou pas. »

Mercer eut un petit rire. « J'aime bien ton humour. T'es une vraie connasse, mais tu as un humour génial. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. Comment peut-on se fournir en GHB ? »

Mercer éclata réellement de rire cette fois-ci. « Waw. Tu ne perds pas de temps dis donc. Tu es consciente que je suis déjà en prison, Veronica ? J'ai déjà répondu à toutes ces questions en présence de mon avocat. »

« Très honnêtement ? Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de ce que tu peux bien penser. Ce n'est pas pour les flics, c'est pour moi. »

« Dois-je en conclure que plus personne ne veut de toi ? D'après mon psy, il paraît que ce n'est pas la solution. Et puis je pensais qu'après la petite vidéo qui a tourné sur le net, n'importe qui serait prêt à payer pour avoir la même chance de ton nouveau jouet. »

Veronica essaya de se rappeler qu'il le faisait exprès. Qu'il cherchait à l'énerver juste pour s'amuser, et que son avis n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Surtout après trois ans de lycée ressemblant plus à une éternité en enfer qu'à une adolescence dorée. C'était dans de tels cas qu'elle remerciait Dick, Logan et les autres 09ers pour leur méchanceté. Elle savait comment réagir à ça.

« Alors. Comment peut-on obtenir du GHB sur le campus ? »

Mercer se mit à l'aise sur sa chaise, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Veronica, son rictus amusé soigneusement accroché sur le visage.

« Ca dépend. Tu peux en avoir de manière légale quand tu es narcoleptique ou si tu en as qui date des années 70 à l'époque où c'était en vente libre mais c'est introuvable. Tu peux le créer toi-même si tu es physicien, le commander sur internet si tu n'es pas doué, mais il y a le risque d'être retracé car les sites sont surveillés et généralement c'est de la mauvaise qualité. Tu peux aller à Tijuana aussi. Mais la meilleure façon, quand on est riche et qu'on ne craint rien mais qu'on veut de la bonne qualité ? Les réseaux souterrains. »

« A Neptune ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Chez qui te tu fournissais ? »

Le rictus de Mercer s'agrandit encore, et il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête. « Des amis à toi. Les Fitzpatricks. »

Veronica réussit à dissimuler le frisson de peur qui lui parcourut l'échine à la seule pensée des Fitzpatricks. Elle gardait son masque de poker, son regard froid, sa respiration calme. De manière générale, elle se trouvait plutôt bonne. Elle-même avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait une conversation normale, avec un être normal.

Presque.

« Combien coûte une dose de GHB ? »

« Ah. C'est vrai, quand on est pauvre… Les Fitzpatricks sont chers, mais tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est de la très bonne qualité. »

« A Tijuana ? »

Pendant une seconde, elle eut peur qu'il lui dise d'aller demander à Logan, mais elle se rappela au dernier moment que Mercer ne savait pas. Ne pouvait pas savoir. Qu'il n'était pas là à cette époque.

« C'est moins cher. Tout est moins cher au Mexique. Mais c'est loin, c'est sale, et c'est un endroit pour les lycéens en manque d'aventures. En plus la qualité est douteuse. Je ne sais pas pour les pharmacies, je ne suis pas allé demander. Et de toute façon, les physiciens qui créent leurs propres doses les vendent aux mafias. »

« Il faut combien de fioles pour faire une overdose, en moyenne ? »

« Oh. Tu veux tuer quelqu'un alors ? »

« Réponds à la question. »

« Ca dépend de la personne. Sexe, taille, poids… »

« Mettons une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, dans le mètre soixante-dix, une soixantaine de kilos. »

« Tu enquêtes sur le suicide de McCherry. » comprit Mercer. Il eut un petit rire. « Quoi, tu veux savoir qui lui a vendu une telle dose ? »

Veronica ne répondit pas. Mercer posa ses coudes sur la table, et s'approcha de Veronica. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je dirais quatre doses. Peut-être cinq. Ça dépend si elle a ingéré de l'alcool avant. Et McCherry est carrément le genre à aller voir les Fitzpatricks pour mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie. Ou… Tu sais. Se foutre en l'air. »

« Ca lui aurait coûté combien d'acheter une telle quantité ? »

« Pas assez cher pour que ça se voie sur son compte en banque. C'est d'un pratique, d'être riche. Tu peux faire un trou de sept cent dollars par jour, retirés en cash, personne ne s'en rend compte. Après tout, c'est quoi sept cent dollars ? »

Une fois encore, Veronica garda le silence. Mercer se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, confortablement. Veronica n'avait pas menti. Le orange était vraiment très moche sur lui. Et les cheveux très courts ? Définitivement à jeter.

« Pas d'autres questions, votre Honneur ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Si, une seule. »

Mercer haussa les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais pas formé un jeune padawan dans le but de l'entraîner vers le côté des violeurs, pendant ton périple d'abus sur jeune fille ? »

Il éclata de rire, et secoua la tête. « Waw, Veronica. On n'est pas dans les Sopranos, droguer des filles pour ne pas se prendre la tête à les séduire, ce n'est pas un business, mais c'est mon idée. Crois-moi, ça m'énerve de penser que quelqu'un ait pu m'imiter. Et de manière si stupide et brouillonne, de surcroît. »

« Je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer, là. »

« Ca y est, tu as fini ? » Veronica secoua la tête avec un petit rire désabusé.

Elle prit son sac sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un objet qu'elle posa sur la table. Mercer le fixa sans un mot, puis remonta lentement la tête vers elle, hésitant entre éclater de rire et étrangler sa visiteuse. Veronica, pour sa part, se contenta de sourire.

« Elle s'appelle Licorne Magique. »

Veronica poussa légèrement le Petit Poney blanc à paillettes vers Mercer, et récupéra son sac.

« Tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai jamais fait de cadeau. »

**oOoOoOo**

Weevil avait le sommeil léger. Avoir été le chef d'un gang faisait ça à la plupart des gens. Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude du flingue sous l'oreiller, mais il gardait toujours à portée de main n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir d'arme.

Weevil avait le sommeil léger, et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se réveilla immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sur le qui-vive, Weevil jeta un regard à son réveil.

2.17 A.M

Qui pouvait bien venir le voir en semaine à une heure pareille ? C'était forcément grave.

Il sortit de son lit, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements, se saisit d'une batte qui traînait dans le coin, mais la reposa dès qu'il s'approcha de la porte. La silhouette qu'il devinait à travers la porte était facile à reconnaître. La seule chose qu'il parvint à se dire, c'était que ça ne pouvait pas être bon si Veronica Mars se rendait chez lui à une heure pareille. Dans les coins les plus glauques de la ville, à une heure à laquelle aucune jeune fille ne devrait se balader. Encore moins une jeune fille seule. Même armée d'un taser et accompagnée par son pit-bull.

Il ouvrit la porte, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être à une Veronica Mars en larmes, perdue. Ou à une Veronica Mars accusatrice, comme il avait l'habitude de la voir. Mais certainement pas à une Veronica Mars décidée, habillée à la va-vite, et cernée. Manifestement, elle avait essayé de dormir à en voir ses cheveux en bataille, et ses yeux légèrement gonflés.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Weevil. »

Sa voix était rocailleuse. Yep. Elle avait définitivement dormi, et c'était sûrement les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis son réveil. Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard l'invita à poursuivre.

« Je veux voler du GHB aux Fitzpatricks. »

_**A SUIVRE… **_

* * *

(1) Dick, en Anglais, signifie "bite". Quant à Beaver, s'il signifie littéralement "castor", c'est également le nom qu'on donne à la partie intime féminine en argot Américain. Ainsi, Dick et Beaver ne veulent pas dire "Richard et Castor", mais bien "Bite et Chatte". D'où cette idée de jeu de mots. C'était d'autant plus humiliant pour Cassidy qu'aux Etats-Unis, dire à un garçon "you're such a pussy/beaver" ("t'es vraiment une chatte", littéralement), c'est hyper négatif. C'est un peu comme si on le traitait de tapette. Mais en pire, j'imagine. Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'insulter les gens de la sorte, et je ne suis pas américaine non plus. Donc je n'ai jamais dit à un mec "you're such a pussy" en attendant sa réaction afin d'analyser ses sentiments après une telle insulte. Pourquoi je fais vingt lignes sur un truc aussi débile?

Merci à **LilyAnthea**, **missgege93**, **Lorette**, **Broack Dincht**, **Vamala**, **Mikhail87**, et **TemaShika** d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer. Ca me fait toujours plaisir, et normalement je réponds toujours aux reviews. Il me semble avoir eu les adresses de tout le monde, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Ca me paraît être la moindre des choses.

* * *

Votre avis sur l'épisode ? 

**Episode 404 : GHB Development**


	4. GHB Development

**Ratings :** PG-13, c'est un peu limite comme sujet, parfois dans cet épisode.  
**Note de Wam :** Pour la compréhension de ce chapitre, je vous conseille fortement de revisionner les épisodes 1.20, 1.21, 2.22 et 3.10. Comme je suis une psychopathe qui connaît les dialogues par coeur, même après trois ans, je fais des références relativement subtiles (je dis bien relativement hein, c'est pas non plus un truc inaccessible) à ce qui s'est passé, et à certaines scènes en particulier. Les traductions étant les miennes (SUS A LA VF !), je ne promets même pas que ceux qui ont visionné les épisodes sur M6 ou W9 comprendront directement de quoi je parle. C'est rien de faramineux, hein. On comprend parfaitement l'histoire sans avoir vu les épisodes. Mais j'aime bien donner des dimensions symboliques et tout le fatras à mes histoires. Ouais, je sais, "no more college for you" (tenez, encore une citation. Episode 3.03 si je ne m'abuse hu hu. Je sais. Geek totale). Bon, et autre conseil aussi, lors d'une scène dans un certain cimetière, je vous propose d'écouter Over my Head, de The Fray. J'écoutais cette chanson quand j'ai écrit la scène (généralement j'évite de mettre de la musique parce que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de chanter systématiquement n'importe quel truc que je connais, ce qui est très embêtant car je ne sais pas écrire des trucs "sérieux" tout en chantant pendant vingt minutes). Voilà. Bon, c'était la note de Wam inutile de la semaine, mais je sais pas, aujourd'hui je suis en forme. Je vous laisse donc lire !

**404**

**GHB DEVELOPMENT**

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. »

Veronica ne cilla pas, et cela n'étonna pas Weevil le moins du monde. Au moins ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il y avait toujours la vague chance d'être toujours en train de rêver. Cependant l'attitude de Veronica, et sa façon de s'inviter chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit le convainquaient petit à petit de la réalité de la scène.

Oui. Veronica était bien là, à deux heures vingt du matin, à peine réveillée, pour lui demander d'aller voler les pires crapules des zones glauques de Neptune.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir exalté à l'idée d'avoir un peu d'action dans sa vie, blasé par les faveurs toujours invraisemblables de Veronica, ou carrément énervé d'être réveillé pour quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et stupide.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais _voler_ du GHB aux Fitzpatricks ? »

« Pour le comparer aux résultats sanguins de Robin. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi le _voler_? Tu les as rencontrés, si je me souviens bien, non ? Tu as déjà vu Liam ? Ou même n'importe quel Fitzpatricks ? Ils sont cintrés, Veronica. Complètement malades, ce ne sont pas des gens normaux. »

« Je sais. » Elle réajusta sa veste mal fermée, et Weevil nota qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Il réalisa qu'elle avait très certainement fait un cauchemar. Et qu'elle avait quand même dû sévèrement réfléchir à la question.

« Je vais avoir l'air d'insister, mais… voler ? »

« Je ne peux pas acheter aux Fitzpatricks. » répondit-elle simplement, quoiqu'avec lassitude. « Ils ne me prendraient jamais au sérieux. Et ils connaissent tout mon entourage. Tu me vois mandater Wallace pour acheter de la drogue ? De toute façon c'est trop dangereux, je ne lui demanderais jamais ça. »

« Mais à moi tu me demandes d'aller voler du GHB ? Je suis touché, merci. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner… Tu es le seul à les connaître assez pour pouvoir m'aider. Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis je me débrouillerai autrement. »

« Bien sûr. Pour me faire tuer par ton père la seconde suivante ? Je préfère être tué par un Fitzpatricks. »

« Tu m'aideras ? »

Weevil acquiesça. Et se fit une note mentale d'oublier de le mentionner à qui que ce soit portant un chromosome Y dans l'entourage de Veronica. Sinon, il pouvait commencer à creuser sa tombe.

« Tu as un plan ? » demanda-t-il. Veronica haussa les épaules.

« Aller au River Styx, faire diversion, pendant que l'un de nous va fouiller. Si on ne trouve rien, aller à Ste Mary et recommencer. »

Weevil cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« C'est une blague. »

« J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas creusé la tête trop longtemps pour obtenir toutes ces idées stupides, parce que sinon tu baisses sérieusement dans mon estime. »

Veronica lui jeta un regard noir. Bouuh il avait peur. Comme si une poupée d'un mètre cinquante pouvait lui mettre la pression… Enfin une poupée à moitié endormie.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Oui. Tu rentres chez toi, tu vas te recoucher, et tu me laisses réfléchir pour une fois. Donne-moi vingt-quatre heures. Je dois pouvoir obtenir quelques renseignements. De ton côté, je te conseille de fouiller du côté de ton père. »

« De mon père ? » demanda Veronica, les sens subitement aux aguets. Weevil admira sa capacité à changer d'attitude du tout au tout. Passer de la gentille petite fille docile à la garce détective, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

« Ton père essaye de coincer les Fitzpatricks depuis quelques temps. Il doit forcément avoir des renseignements dessus. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Elle lui jeta un œil scrutateur. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais qu'elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

« Disons juste que je traîne souvent au commissariat. Il paraît qu'il faut faire ça toutes les semaines, quand on a fait de la prison. »

Veronica ne répondit rien. Elle bâilla. Weevil la repoussa gentiment vers la porte.

« Je ne te demande qu'une journée. Je te retrouverai ce soir sur la plage devant chez toi pour te dire où j'en suis, et n'oublie pas mon conseil sur ton père. Ni celui sur ton sommeil. »

Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était réellement épuisée ? Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Sans un commentaire. Et même avec un petit sourire.

Peut-être bien qu'il avait rêvé, finalement.

**oOoOoOo**

_« C'est toujours la même histoire, Veronica. »_

_Veronica ouvrit les yeux, et chercha sa meilleure amie du regard. Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit, mais elle reconnut les chambres de Hearst, coupées en deux, un lit jumeau de chaque côté, et comprit aux photos, et à la décoration qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Robin._

_Emue au larmes, Veronica observa le lit et sursauta en voyant quelqu'un allongé. Si, au premier abord elle avait cru voir Robin et ses longs cheveux sombres, elle reconnut finalement une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, les yeux fermés._

_La jeune fille dû entendre son cri silencieux car elle ouvrit les yeux, et Veronica la reconnut. C'était Elle. Elle, l'ancienne Veronica. Paniquée, mais pleine d'espoir, celle-ci essaya de se relever, mais elle était attachée. Au lit. Aux poignets, et aux chevilles. Elle regarda autour d'Elle, et aperçut Lilly, qui la regardait au pied du lit. Veronica déglutit et sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

_« Lilly qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_L'autre Veronica ne disait rien, muette de terreur, mais gesticulait avec toute la force du désespoir. Veronica pour sa part était comme statufiée, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement._

_« C'est toujours la même histoire. » répondit simplement Lilly sans quitter l'Autre des yeux. « Toujours les mêmes coupables. »_

_Il y eut un vent violent, qui souleva la robe blanche de l'Autre. La belle petite robe blanche. Et qui emmêla ses jolis cheveux longs. Au fur et à mesure que le vent soufflait, de vagues silhouettes apparaissaient dans la pénombre. A sa gauche, Duncan, Troy, et Piz apparurent. A sa droite, Aaron, Cassidy, et Mercer se matérialisèrent. Veronica écarquilla les yeux de peur, humiliée d'être si impotente face à leurs regards perçants. Et l'Autre qui continuait à se débattre, avec encore plus de vigueur._

_Elle lança un regard effrayé à Lilly, ouvrant la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais le son s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Devant elle, Lilly n'était plus seule. Elle tenait Robin par la hanche. Robin regardait alternativement les deux Veronicas avec des yeux emplis de haine, de rancœur et de dégoût. Lilly, l'air sincèrement embêtée, semblait ne pouvoir rien faire._

_« Robin ! » appela Veronica. « Aide-moi ! »_

_« Non. » répondit froidement Robin._

_« Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! »_

_Une sonnerie retentit. Veronica chercha machinalement son portable dans sa poche, mais ne le trouva pas. L'Autre tourna la tête, et Veronica vit sur la table de nuit son portable vibrer joyeusement._

_« Tu ne décroches pas, Veronica ? » demanda cruellement Robin. « Qui sait ? C'est peut-être une de tes amies qui est en train de se faire assassiner… »_

_« Aïe ! » cria Lilly. Elle porta la main à la gauche de sa tête, en fermant les yeux de douleur. Sous le regard horrifié de Veronica, le crâne de Lilly se mit à saigner abondamment. « Roh fait chier… » grommela Lilly. « Ca recommence. Je meurs Veronica. Tu aurais dû décrocher ton téléphone. »_

_« Non… » chuchota Veronica. Elle essayait de bouger, elle essayait réellement de se jeter sur son autre Elle pour la détacher mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas, et elle la voyait se débattre.. « Ce n'est pas ma faute… Tu n'as pas été violée… »_

_« J'ai été assassinée. » répondit Lilly. « Et tu le sais. C'est toujours la même histoire. »_

_« Il faut que tu comprennes, Veronica. » poursuivit Robin. _

_« Comprendre quoi ? »_

_« Ce que c'est. D'être humiliée, et abusée. »_

_« Je le sais déjà. »_

_« Mais tu l'as oublié. Sinon, tu serais venue à mon secours. »_

_Veronica ferma les yeux, trop horrifiée, et essaya de compter pour se rassurer, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa vision était floue et la tête lui tournait. _Je suis droguée_, pensa-t-elle. Elle vit que l'Autre essayait de se redresser pour partir, et se soustraire aux regards de ses bourreaux. A sa plus grande joie, elle était libre de mouvement, mais elle se retrouva bloquée. Encore une fois._

_La respiration de Veronica s'accéléra de plus belle, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que l'Autre était enfermée dans quelque chose. Quelque chose de transparent mais qui avait une odeur bizarre… Comme une odeur de brûlé… Et les parois avaient l'air si dures… Elle était dans le frigo en flammes ! Et elle était droguée ! Elle allait mourir !_

_L'Autre essaya de taper contre les parois, mais une main sur son torse la força à s'allonger. Et elle aussi sentait le poids de ces mains immondes sur sa poitrine. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle n'arrivait pas à changer les choses. Elle ne pouvait que voir son double se débattre mollement…_

_« Pas si vite. » dit une voix._

_« Non, tu es mort. » bafouilla Veronica en reconnaissant la voix. « Tu es mort ! » _

_« Pas ici. Allez. Dors, Veronica, ce sera plus facile… »_

_Encore le bruit de la ceinture. L'horrible bruit de la ceinture, suivi de la sempiternelle respiration saccadée. Et ses sous-vêtements que l'on retire sans son accord. Veronica vit sous ses yeux épouvantés l'ombre de Cassidy Casablancas s'étendre sur son propre corps, et s'étrangla dans ses sanglots._

_L'Autre essaya de se débattre, mais une autre main lui retint la tête, et à l'odeur de la fumée s'ajouta le son du rasoir. Veronica se glaça d'horreur, et l'Autre tenta de se soustraire à la prise de Cassidy et Mercer, mais elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était en vain lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid glisser sur sa tête._

_Elle lança un regard à Troy, Duncan et Piz qui la regardaient sans ciller, comme on regarde un aquarium. Aucun d'eux ne réagissait, et Veronica souhaita qu'ils brûlent. Tous les trois, qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer._

_Comme si le ciel l'avait entendue, les trois silhouettes s'enflammèrent sans un mot, mais cela ne soulagea pas Veronica, qui sentait toujours cet horrible poids sur elle, et ce froid insoutenable sur sa tête. Et qui voyait son corps se faire malmener, violenter, souiller sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Ce fut comme si on libérait sa cage thoracique, et elle se mit à hurler._

_Au milieu de toute cette douleur, elle aperçut Robin qui lui souriait._

_« Tu voulais qu'ils brûlent, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'ai voulu que tu brûles. »_

_Veronica cria encore plus fort, et se débattit, mais elle entendit clairement Robin lui murmurer._

_« Et si tu brûlais, toi aussi… ? »_

**oOoOoOo**

« VERONICA REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Veronica se débattit tellement fort qu'elle tomba de son lit et s'affala sur la moquette. Emmêlée dans ses draps, trempée de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration coupée et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte des couvertures, mais elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle n'arrivait à rien.

« C'est fini, Veronica ce n'était qu'un cauchemard ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard ! »

Veronica ouvrit les yeux, et sa vision floue se précisa sur le visage terriblement inquiet de son père. Par réflexe de petite fille, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Toujours empêtrée dans ses draps, elle ne sut pas trop comment elle réussit à se hisser jusque sur les genoux de son père, mais elle sut qu'elle y était parvenue parce que ses bras l'enserraient, et elle sentait son odeur, et elle entendait son cœur battre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le sien se mit à ralentir. Parce que celui de son père battait au moins aussi vite.

Elle lui avait fait peur.

Il passait lentement sa main droite dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre la tenait fermement par la taille, et au bout de plusieurs minutes à respirer lentement, elle parvint à se détacher délicatement de lui pour repousser les mèches humides qui lui collaient au front.

« Waw. Ça c'était du cauchemard. » murmura Keith. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Veronica savait qu'il était inquiet. Veronica détestait ça. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, et essuya ses joues trempées.

« Mmmh. Une vague histoire de Paris Hilton cherchant à faire de moi son chihuahua. »

Keith fronça les sourcils. Il ne la croyait pas. Evidemment qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Et tu lui disais qu'il était mort ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « J'ai dit ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'avais peut-être de l'espoir alors. »

Il lâcha une sorte de petit soupir, entre l'inquiétude et la lassitude, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Veronica pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire. « Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

« Tu as l'air d'en faire pas mal, ces temps-ci. Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé… Ton amie Robin, et Wallace qui a ses problèmes… Il faut du temps. »

« C'est toujours la même histoire… » murmura Veronica.

« Encore une amie très proche qui meurt. Ne te renferme pas, s'il te plaît. Parles-en, d'accord ? A moi, à Mac, à Wallace… A quelqu'un de plus spécialisé peut-être ? »

« Tu veux dire un psy ? » s'exclama Veronica, blessée. Comment osait-il lui parler d'un psy ? Est-ce qu'elle lui disait d'aller en voir un en le voyant dépérir ? Hein ? Non. Elle le soutenait, elle.

« Veronica, ces quatre dernières années ont été… Horribles. Même l'enfer doit être plus agréable. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses pas drôles, et j'ai pensé que… Enfin… »

« C'est ça. Aller voir un psy. Pour lui dire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« J'irai si tu y vas. Après tout, tu déprimes, non ? » répliqua méchamment Veronica. « Ta femme alcoolique te quitte, tu apprends que tu n'es peut-être pas mon père, tu perds par deux fois des élections… »

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle le sut par le regard terriblement blessé que son père laissa échapper, par le mouvement de recul qu'il eut, et par le fait que sa respiration s'était brusquement coupée. Elle sentit qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et elle se sentit tellement mal qu'elle eut de nouveau envie de pleurer.

« Tu es injuste, Veronica. »

« Je suis désolée, papa, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… »

« Tu devrais te lever, et déjeuner. Ça me surprendrait que tu parviennes à te rendormir. »

Il se leva, et Veronica essaya de le retenir, mais il était aussi agile qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'esquiver. C'était définitivement dans les gènes Mars. Et dans les gènes Reynolds aussi, mais Veronica ne pensait pas à cette partie-là de sa famille.

« Papa, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… »

« Bien sûr que tu le pensais. » déclara-t-il doucement lorsqu'il atteignit l'embrasure de la porte grande ouverte. Il se retourna lentement, et lâcha un petit soupir. « Tu sais, Veronica, tu te crois si maligne, et tu crois que je ne vois rien. Mais entre ne rien dire, et ne rien voir, il y a une différence. Ne me sous-estime pas. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte dans un claquement qui fit trembler les murs. Veronica se laissa tomber sur son matelas trempé, et attrapa son oreiller dans lequel elle enfouit sa tête.

Elle avait très vite compris, quatre années auparavant, que c'était la meilleure façon d'étouffer des sanglots trop bruyants.

**oOoOoOo**

Retrouver Hector n'était pas vraiment difficile quand on s'appelait Eli Navarro. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Hector refusait de le voir. Bien au contraire. Il avait toujours cette reconnaissance et cette culpabilité qui faisait qu'il était plus que jamais loyal à son ancien chef. Weevil se moquait royalement de ce que pouvait ressentir Hector, mais pour une fois, sa trahison allait lui servir.

Comme dans tous les clichés, Hector travaillait dans un garage. Pour changer. Il n'avait bien sûr pas été accepté à la fac, et même s'il était loin d'être bête, le pauvre garçon n'avait ni les connaissances, ni les pistons nécessaires, pour pouvoir exercer un métier plus rentable. Pas qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Hector était allongé sous une voiture lorsqu'il arriva. Le premier ouvrier à être à l'œuvre. Il le reconnaissait bien là. Ce n'était pas un fainéant, Weevil sentait qu'il allait y arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Weevil s'approcha de la Range Rover grise sous laquelle Hector travaillait, et frappa sur la capote. Immédiatement, Hector glissa à l'air libre, et ne put cacher sa mine surprise en voyant Weevil accoudé contre la taule froissée.

« Premier client de la journée, à ce que je vois ? » demanda Weevil.

Hector se redressa, et étreignit Weevil.

« Salut mec. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Désolé pour ta grand-mère, au fait, je serais bien venu à l'enterrement, mais… »

« Nan, laisse tomber, c'est bon. » répondit Weevil en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de la main. « Il paraît que tu vas te marier ? »

« Ouais. Lola, elle s'appelle. Gentille, douce. Elle fera une bonne épouse. »

« Enceinte ? » s'enquit Weevil.

Hector haussa les épaules. « Pas faute de s'être protégés. M'enfin sa mère est contente que ce soit avec un type comme moi, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça pourrait être pire. »

Weevil eut un petit rire. « Ouais, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Weevil ? » demanda finalement Hector. « J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu me féliciter pour mon mariage. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais plus intelligent que ce que tu laissais croire. » s'amusa Weevil. « J'ai besoin de renseignements. »

« Ce que tu veux, mec. »

« Comment se passaient les transactions de drogues quand vous étiez les larbins des Fitzpatricks ? Comment vous vous organisiez ? » Weevil ne cilla pas, mais Hector tiqua. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et jeta un regard gêné à son ancien chef. Weevil eut un petit rire.

« Allez, Hector. »

Hector eut l'air d'hésiter quelques instants, puis céda. « Thumper nous donnait la drogue, on avait nos clients, et on vendait. Mais vendre de la coke, ce n'est pas facile sur le campus d'un lycée. »

« Et du GHB sur le campus de Hearst ? »

Hector fronça les sourcils. « J'en sais rien. On n'a jamais eu de GHB. Coke, ecsta et herbe. Rien d'autre. »

« Qui se chargeait du GHB ? Liam ? »

« Liam ? Tu plaisantes ?! Lui et ses frères ne trempaient pas là-dedans. Ils ne se salissaient pas les mains, à part pour nous démolir quand on n'était pas assez rentables. Mais je crois qu'il formait les gamins comme ça. »

Les "gamins" étaient les jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années qui aspiraient à devenir membre du clan des Fitzpatricks. Weevil retint un frisson. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de Liam, bien au contraire. Mais l'entendre ne changeait pas l'horreur de la chose.

« C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Tu as toujours des contacts là-bas ? »

« Non. Mais je peux en retrouver, si tu me dis ce que tu veux exactement. »

« Je veux savoir où et quand la prochaine vente de GHB aura lieu dans les alentours. Je veux savoir quelle quantité ils vendent, et comment ça se passe. »

Hector arbora un air résigné, mais Weevil sentait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Pour quand ? » demanda Hector.

« Cet après-midi. »

Hector soupira. Tant pis pour sa promesse à Lola de ne plus se mettre dans les embrouilles. Ce n'était pas comme si Weevil ne le méritait pas de toute manière. Hector s'essuya les mains sur un torchon imbibé de cambouis, et attrapa son téléphone portable coincé dans sa poche.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Weev's. »

« Je sais. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica attendit que son père soit parti pour quitter sa chambre. Elle se força à manger bien que l'envie lui manquait cruellement, prit une longue douche brûlante pendant laquelle elle se frotta à tel point qu'à certains endroit sa peau s'était mise à saigner, puis s'habilla le plus chaudement possible. Elle attrapa son portable, et remarqua deux messages sur son répondeur. Un de Wallace et un de Piz. Tous deux voulaient la voir et s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Veronica attrapa son sac, et rappela Wallace. Par un heureux miracle, elle parvint à lui faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée, et qu'elle le rejoindrait dans la journée. Trouver une excuse valable pour éviter Piz fut plus difficile, mais elle tomba sur sa messagerie, alors ce fut plus rapide.

La journée passa relativement vite, tellement vite que Veronica n'en garda aucun souvenir. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait parlé, ce dont les notes qu'elle avait prises parlaient, combien de devoirs elle devait rendre. Elle était comme dans une bulle dans laquelle elle ne pensait pas, ne réfléchissait pas, ne voyait rien. Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée, et bizarrement cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Ce ne fut que lors du dernier cours de la journée que sa bulle éclata violemment. Lorsque Jane Braun entra dans l'amphithéâtre à grands claquements de talons sur le bois de l'estrade, lorsqu'elle tapa ses ongles manucurés sur le bureau, et qu'un silence de mort se répandit dans toute la pièce. Bizarrement, ce fut le silence qui tira Veronica de sa torpeur. Puis le regard pénétrant de son professeur.

« Qui, ici, pense être incapable de tuer quelqu'un ? »

Les étudiants se regardèrent mutuellement, hésitants, puis plusieurs mains se levèrent un peu partout. Veronica se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle essaya de penser à ce que Robin aurait dit dans un tel moment, mais elle ne parvint qu'à revoir Cassidy sur le toit, l'air totalement abattu, et au bout de ses propres bras cet horrible gun trop lourd dans ses petites mains.

_« Et si tu brûlais, toi aussi ? »_

Veronica baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. De son côté, Braun parcourait la salle du regard, l'air exaspérée.

« Vous êtes dans le faux. Tout le monde est capable de tuer. Et je dis bien tout le monde. Un enfant bien sûr, une personne âgée… Il n'y a pas d'âge, pas de milieu social, qui efface cet instinct de tuer. De prendre la vie d'autrui. Il n'y a que les motivations. Quel genre de motivations ? »

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent. « La protection. » Braun acquiesça.

« La haine. »

« La colère. »

« La passion. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Veronica leva la main. Elle-même étonnée, Braun la désigna d'un coup de menton.

« La vengeance. »

Il y eut un froid dans la pièce, mais Braun ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Correct. Finalement, il n'y a qu'une motivation réelle. C'est la survie. Que ce soit sa propre survie, celle d'un proche, ou au contraire l'absence de survie que l'on cherche à éviter, ou à venger, il suffit au plus doux des agneaux d'être dans une situation particulière pour qu'il devienne un loup sanguinaire. Qui, ici, n'a jamais rêvé de tuer quelqu'un ? Qui, ici, n'a jamais pensé « j'aimerais qu'il ou elle meure » ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Braun eut un petit sourire qui dégoûta Veronica.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

**oOoOoOo**

Son père était rentré depuis une heure lorsque Veronica pénétra dans Mars Investigations. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le coffre fort, et tourna la roulette. Si Weevil avait raison, si son père continuait réellement une enquête sur les Fitzpatricks, alors il garderait tout cela dans son coffre. Il n'avait pas changé la combinaison.

Veronica observa les dossiers, et en remarqua un vert sur lequel il n'y avait aucun nom. Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'attrapa, et s'assit sur le siège en l'ouvrant précautionneusement. Il y avait un nombre de feuilles conséquent. Des photos d'arrestations, toutes concernant des Fitzpatricks, ou des membres affiliés au gang, et des pages entières remplies de notes sur les habitudes de Liam ainsi que ses faits et gestes.

Veronica savait que son père n'avait pas digéré la perte des élections. Mais quel était le réel lien entre les Fitzpatricks et la défaite de Keith ? Pourquoi son père s'acharnait-il sur eux si soudainement ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose de louche ?

Et surtout : pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Veronica parcourut longuement les feuilles des différents arrêtés. Johnny McFary, arrêté pour trafic de cocaïne. Tony Gloy, arrêté pour trafic d'ecstasy. Nicolas Johnson, arrêté pour trafic d'héroïne… Et la liste était longue. Mais aucun GHB. Veronica regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Mercer le nom de son dealer.

Elle dût passer plusieurs heures à lire toutes les notes de son père. Des dates, des lieux, des horaires, auxquelles étaient agrafées des photos, et encore d'autres notes. Veronica se rendit alors compte que son père lui dissimulait cette enquête depuis six mois.

Elle avait à peine lu la moitié des notes que les trois lettres apparurent.

GHB. Joshua Fitzpatricks.

Neveu de Liam Fitzpatricks. Vingt-trois ans. Déjà arrêté une fois pour trafic de drogue, et deux fois pour vandalisme.

Un jeune homme charmant, en somme.

Keith l'avait déjà dans le collimateur, manifestement, et avait noté ses clients, avec pour preuves plusieurs photos, ainsi que les lieux habituels de rencontre.

Une vibration la fit sursauter. Se fustigeant mentalement, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran, décrocha.

« Je suis désolée Weevil, j'arrive tout de suite. Je suis dans le bureau de mon père, laisse-moi dix minutes et je suis là. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, Backup tenu en laisse quelques mètres devant elle.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher une excuse pour son retard, son père avait laissé un mot disant qu'il rentrerait tard. Veronica se demandait où il pouvait être, mais au fond, son absence l'arrangeait. Elle était tranquille, et elle avait un peu plus de temps pour cesser de se sentir coupable. D'autant qu'après tout ce qu'il lui dissimulait, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il se sentirait mal.

« Tu as de la chance, il y a un deal ce soir. »

« Où ça ? »

« Le quai du port de Neptune. »

Veronica renifla. « Pourquoi pas un entrepôt, tant qu'on y est. »

« C'est vers deux heures du matin, par contre… »

« Je serai là. » coupa immédiatement Veronica. « Tu as un plan ? »

« Oui. On va là-bas. On attend que l'échange se fasse. On suit le crétin qui achète la dope, on lui vole sa dose, et on se casse. Rien de plus. Le dealer est… »

« Joshua Fitzpatricks. Je sais. A quelle heure tu passes me prendre ? »

Weevil sembla hésiter, mais Veronica eut une moue impatiente.

« J'irai que tu m'emmènes ou non, Weevil. Au moins, si tu m'emmènes, tu pourras être sûr que je rentre chez moi en sécurité. » Elle lui fit son signe « Veronica », la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, et son petit sourire en coin, et Weevil eut un petit rire malgré lui.

« Tu emmènes ton taser. »

« Je l'emmène toujours. »

« Tu feras ce que je dis. »

« Ou l'inverse. »

« Je suis sérieux, Veronica. Tu me laisses faire. »

Veronica hocha la tête.

« Je passe te prendre à une heure. On n'est jamais trop tôt. »

**oOoOoOo**

Il avait fait le tour du pâté de maison pendant plus de deux heures pour savoir quelle serait la cachette idéale. D'après Hector, Joshua était un malade. Pas aussi malade que Liam, mais il était celui qui donnait les coups quand Liam n'était pas content. Il avait un visage d'ange, mais un cerveau de démon, et Hector lui-même avait eu la voix tremblante lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

De l'avis de Weevil, c'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Ça ne pouvait que mal tourner.

Veronica et lui étaient bien cachés, derrière plusieurs caissons, et Joshua était à l'heure. Joshua était toujours à l'heure, de toute façon. Les Fitzpatricks détestaient le retard.

Il était difficile de discerner le visage du jeune Fitzpatricks dans la pénombre. Le quai était bien éclairé de manière générale, mais manifestement, le dealer avait choisi un endroit à l'abri des regards. Weevil observait Joshua attendre, et remonta ses manches, impatient.

Il ne vit pas Veronica observer ses bras, et froncer les sourcils.

« Eh bée… T'as pris tes clés pour des nunchakus ? »

Weevil suivit son regard, mais ne rabaissa pas ses manches. Montrer à Veronica Mars qu'on avait des choses à cacher était la meilleure solution pour qu'elle les découvre. « Si on veut. »

« Au moins, ton joli minois n'a pas été abîmé. »

Il lui offrit un petit rictus, et elle lâcha le sujet. Weevil se félicita de n'avoir affiché aucune culpabilité. Sinon, c'en était fini de leur petit secret. Apparemment, il était bien gardé puisque Veronica ne posait pas plus de questions. Tant mieux.

De son côté, Joshua attendait toujours, l'air sûr de lui. Comme s'il ne portait pas sur lui des doses conséquentes de produits illicites.

« En parlant de joli minois, tu as vu Logan, dernièrement ? »

Veronica tiqua, et se tourna vers lui, surprise. Mmmh. Tant pis pour la subtilité. « Sérieusement ? Tu trouves qu'il a un joli minois ? Alors quoi, vous sortez ensemble, maintenant ? »

« Ca veut dire non ? »

Veronica se renfrogna. « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Il est trop heureux avec Parker, et honnêtement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. »

« Donc… Tu n'as pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Weevil, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, là ? »

« Rien. C'est bizarre, pendant des années vous êtes amis, puis ennemis, puis vous sortez ensemble, et là tu ne t'intéresses plus du tout à ce qui peut lui arriver ? »

« Il a fait son choix. » Veronica haussa les épaules.

« Quoi, alors c'était la blonde ou toi ? »

« Non. Il a juste… Tiens, regarde, le client arrive ! »

Cependant Weevil avait vu juste. Enfin… Pour Veronica, après que Logan s'était excusé auprès de Piz, il lui semblait qu'ils allaient redevenir amis. Que, peut-être ils pourraient redevenir plus, éventuellement. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Piz pendant l'été. Parce qu'elle était trop confuse, trop perdue dans ses sentiments pour pouvoir faire un choix définitif.

Et puis avec la rentrée, les choses étaient redevenues comme avant, elle avec Piz, et Logan n'avait pas cherché à prendre contact avec elle. Puis Parker lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et… La vérité, c'était que Veronica l'avait vécu comme une trahison. Comme un autre des grands mensonges de Logan Echolls. Qu'il s'était battu pour elle par jalousie parce qu'il avait vu un autre garçon faire des choses sexuelles avec elle. Une question de fierté, en gros.

C'était ce dont elle s'était convaincue. Parce que ça faisait moins mal de se dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée plutôt que de réaliser qu'il avait renoncé à elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

De toute façon, Logan n'était plus son problème. C'était celui de Parker. Elle était avec Piz, elle était heureuse – du moins, aussi heureuse qu'on pouvait l'être – et Logan pouvait bien aller au diable si ça lui chantait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Qu'il soit heureux avec Parker, après tout, il le méritait. Enfin… Peut-être. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pensait jamais à Logan. Parce qu'il la faisait trop réfléchir, ou jamais dans d'autres cas, et que ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

Elle secoua la tête, et reporta son attention sur un grand jeune homme. 09er, de toute évidence. Ça se voyait à son attitude, sa façon d'être sûr de soi même dans l'illégalité. Cette intouchabilité. Et, sinon, les vêtements de marque qu'il portait avec fierté étaient un indice assez révélateur.

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps. A peine un moment, puis il y eut le traditionnel échange, et le 09er quitta les lieux. Weevil lui fit signe de rester où elle était, puis s'enfuit par derrière. Veronica suivit Weevil du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un recoin trop sombre. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler aucune forme, elle essaya de voir ce que faisait Joshua.

Son cœur s'emballa.

Il avait disparut.

Veronica le chercha des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, sa respiration s'accélérant d'angoisse. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Avait-il un autre client ? Avait-il vu Weevil ? Etait-il en danger ?

Veronica essaya de se calmer, et se décala. Après tout, il s'était peut-être juste avancé. Elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de s'angoisser, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avança sa tête, quittant définitivement sa cachette, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un « clic » qui lui glaça le sang.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

Veronica cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, terrifiée, déglutit péniblement, et essaya de garder son calme. Mais comme d'habitude, son cœur ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tourne-toi, blondinette, que je t'observe. Sans mouvement brusque, sinon tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec un organe vital en moins. »

Joshua avait une voix rocailleuse, mais suave. La voix d'un homme habitué à séduire par tous les moyens. La voix du diable pour qui se damnent les anges. Veronica s'exécuta, le plus lentement possible, les mains agrippées à son sac. En se retournant, elle glissa sa main droite dans la fente de son sac en bandoulière, et saisit son taser, tout en priant pour que Weevil fasse vite.

Très vite.

Joshua éclata de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Veronica. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, plus beau que sur la photo. Il avait la stature d'un boxeur, musclé, le crâne rasé, une barbe de quelques jours, et des yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence utilisée à mauvais escient. Quel gâchis.

« Voyez-vous cela. Veronica Mars. Quand c'est pas le père, c'est la fille. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

Elle avait les yeux figés sur l'arme qu'il tenait d'un bras. Veronica repensa à son cours de psychologie. La capacité de tuer. Le citoyen lambda en était peut-être capable dans certaines conditions, mais un Fitzpatricks, lui, n'hésiterait pas à tuer sa propre grand-mère aveugle pour peu que ça puisse lui rapporter de l'argent. Leur sens de la famille avait beau être extrêmement développé, les douze frangins et leur engeance ne valaient pas mieux que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Je ne suis pas venue pour enquêter. » insista Veronica, sans quitter le pistolet du regard. Le métal avait l'air léger et le Fitzpatricks le tenait confortablement mais sûrement. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Vaguement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci, Logan n'était pas là. Et qu'il n'y avait pas de toit duquel Joshua pourrait sauter en cas de sauvetage _in extremis_. « Vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo ! »

« T'es la fille de l'inspecteur Gadget, gamine. Tu pourrais avoir un appareil photo dans une boucle d'oreille. »

Veronica ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Joshua enchaîna. « Je répète. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à m'espionner ? »

« Je ne vous espionnais pas. »

Le Fitzpatricks retira le chien, tout en souriant. Veronica sentit la panique la submerger. « Je vous jure que je ne vous espionnais pas. Je… Je crois que mon copain se drogue, et je l'ai suivi ici, et je voulais juste avoir la preuve que c'était bien ça ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, et pour être honnête, je ne veux même pas le savoir. »

Joshua éclata d'un rire effrayant, et Veronica se rappela du commentaire d'Hector qui le traitait de malade. Il avait un véritable rire de malade mental. Ce devait être un gène qui courait dans la famille parce qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir ressenti l'exacte même sensation lorsque Liam avait eu un petit rire au River Styx.

« Tu devrais savoir que mentir est très mal, Veronica Mars. Je vais te donner une petite leçon ! A genoux ! »

Veronica serra les dents, mais ne s'exécuta pas. « Je vais tirer ! » chantonna Joshua. Veronica ferma les yeux, et se mit à genoux, la mâchoire tellement contractée qu'elle en avait mal.

« Maintenant mets les mains en l'air. Et tant que tu ne diras pas la vérité, je tirerai dans un de tes membres. »

« Lâche ton arme. » tonna une voix derrière Joshua. Veronica ouvrit les yeux, n'osant y croire. Plus jamais elle ne râlerait lorsque son père lui dirait « c'est qui ton héros ? » parce qu'il en était définitivement un.

Joshua se retourna lentement, son horrible sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que je disais. Vous savez, les Mars, vous êtes vraiment chiants, dans votre genre. »

« Ecarte-toi immédiatement de ma fille, Joshua. »

« Ou alors je lui tire une balle dans la tête. »

Il se tourna agilement et plaça son arme sur la tempe de Veronica. Celle-ci ferma de nouveau les yeux, et sentit des gouttes entières de sueur froide dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais que faisait Weevil ?!

« Je ne te le conseille pas. » déclara Keith.

« Oh, sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Ca ne changera rien au fait que si je lui tire une balle dans la tête, tu n'auras plus rien. Du tout. Alors que bon, moi je suis parfaitement remplaçable. Mais l'amour d'une jolie petite blonde, tu le retrouves comment ? »

« Eloigne-toi d'elle. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres, détective de pacotille. »

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer » dit-on à côté de Keith, « mais j'ai de quoi te mettre derrière les barreaux. Il me semble que tu étais là il y a deux ans lorsque j'ai demandé à Liam de laisser mes motards tranquilles, non ? »

Joshua se tourna, et Veronica aperçut Weevil s'avancer vers eux, l'air détendu, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Les genoux de Veronica tremblaient tellement sur le bitume qu'elle crut qu'ils allaient céder sous son poids. En tout cas, le Fitzpatricks ne répondit rien.

« Faisons un deal. Tu nous laisses partir, Blondie, le shérif Mars et moi, et en échange j'évite de divulguer ce que j'ai promis à ton oncle de garder pour moi. Tu as cinq secondes pour réfléchir. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre… »

« C'est bon. » Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé d'un décibel. Il baissa simplement son arme, et jeta un regard mauvais à Keith. « On se retrouvera, Mars. Et si jamais j'ai des ennuis avec la police d'ici peu, chantage ou pas, j'explose la tête de Barbie ici présente. »

Puis il tira en direction de Keith qui plongea, et s'enfuit en courant. Veronica poussa un cri, et essaya de se jeter sur son père, mais Weevil la retint. Keith se redressa immédiatement, et ne jeta pas un regard dans la direction du Fitzpatricks. Il s'approcha de sa fille, la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis la serra contre lui sans un mot.

Veronica avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Ce n'était qu'une diversion. » souffla Keith. « Il ne voulait pas me toucher. Maintenant, va m'attendre plus loin, Veronica. »

Au ton qu'il employa, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle n'aurait pas le luxe de discuter, qu'elle ait quatre ou vingt ans. La tête baissée, elle se dirigea vers Weevil qu'elle enlaça gentiment, tout en le remerciant, et elle le sentit glisser quelque chose dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle se fit la promesse mentale de ne plus l'accuser à tort et à travers quand ses dons de voleurs étaient si précieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris tant de temps, ni comment il s'y était pris pour dérober une si petite fiole à un 09er aux poches si longues, mais au fond, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Elle pouvait suivre sa piste.

Keith attendit que Veronica se soit assise sur un banc à plusieurs mètres pour regarder Weevil. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable, ni angoissé, et Keith admira la loyauté qu'il avait pour Veronica. A défaut d'être un ami, Weevil lui était un véritable allié prêt à tout faire au moindre claquement de doigts. Ou du moins, au moindre penchement de tête avec un petit sourire.

« Shérif ? » demanda Weevil. Keith ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait vraiment touchant le respect que l'ancien motard avait toujours pour lui. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait peur quand il avait treize ans et qu'il venait de vandaliser une vitrine, mais maintenant Keith lisait dans ses yeux que le Shérif Mars n'effrayait plus le jeune homme qu'il était devenu.

« Tu as parlé de choses à ne pas divulguer. De quoi tu parlais ? »

Weevil eut un petit sourire énigmatique. « Vous ne me demandez pas ce que Veronica et moi faisions ici ? »

« Non. Je demanderai ça à Veronica. Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges. Pour Liam, c'était quoi ? »

Le sourire de Weevil s'élargit. Il enfila son casque, et se dirigea vers sa moto, cachée dans l'ombre.

« Demandez à Veronica. »

**oOoOoOo**

Le voyage retour eut lieu dans une atmosphère plus que tendue. Veronica étouffait. Aucun mot n'était échangé, certes, mais Veronica sentait que c'était le calme avant le cataclysme. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait hâte qu'ils se disputent pour que ce soit terminé, ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle s'enfuie pour ne pas dire des choses qu'elle allait regretter.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, Keith passa le premier. Il ouvrit la porte, et la laissa ouverte, puis se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de sa chambre. Veronica en resta estomaquée, bouche bée, et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure.

« Quoi, pas de reproches ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Keith laissa tomber sa tête sur la porte de sa chambre, et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te _dise_ Veronica ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu auras toujours réponse à tout, de toute façon. Comme d'habitude. Tu crois toujours tout faire pour le bien des autres sans jamais penser à ta propre sécurité. »

« Je t'en prie… » soupira Veronica, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Tu veux être une gamine égoïste et ingrate ? Je t'en prie, donne-t-en à cœur joie. »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche, choquée et blessée. « Egoïste et ingrate ? » Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé. « En quoi suis-je égoïste et ingrate ? Ca fait des mois que je te vois dépérir et t'enfoncer dans des histoires glauques et je ne dis rien parce que je te laisse du temps et de l'espace pour te remettre ! Depuis que je suis revenue de vacances c'est moi qui ai repris la boîte pendant que tu pars faire je ne sais quoi ! Tu me caches des choses et je ne dis rien, et c'est moi l'égoïste ? »

« N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît. » répondit Keith en se détachant de la porte, l'index pointé sur elle. « Tu m'as menti tellement de fois ! Duncan et le FBI ! Ta MST ! Ton implication dans l'enquête sur les viols ! »

« Ca n'a AUCUN rapport ! » tonna-t-elle en tapant sa main contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

« C'est une question de confiance, Veronica ! Tu en as tellement abusé depuis des années ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance à nouveau ? Tu te mets en danger délibérément, tu te mêles d'affaires qui ne te regardent pas ! »

« Oh ça te va bien de dire ça ! »

« C'est mon METIER Veronica ! »

« C'est le mien aussi maintenant ! »

« NON ! J'ai été flic pendant plus de vingt ans avant de devenir détective ! Je connais les ficelles, je connais les risques, c'est mon métier ! Tu joues les miss détective et tu mets ta vie en danger alors que tu pourrais simplement me demander de l'aide ! »

« Tu étais bien content quand j'ai découvert qui a tué Lilly ! Quand je nous ai redonné notre crédibilité ! »

« Tu crois que j'étais _content_, Veronica ? Content que tu te retrouves dans un frigo en flammes, battue par un psychopathe ? Content que tu manques de justesse de mourir ? J'aurais mille fois préféré ne jamais avoir découvert ça si ça t'avait évité de vivre ça ! »

« Ce sont mes choix ! »

« NON ! Ce sont les miens ! Ce sont mes choix que tu subis sans arrêt ! Mon choix de m'acharner sur les Kane, mon choix de devenir détective privé, mon choix de te laisser t'impliquer dans ces affaires ! Ce sont mes choix, et j'en ai assez que tu croies que ce sont les tiens ! Il est temps que tu vives autre chose, que tu arrêtes de croire que tu sais tout parce que _tu ne sais pas tout_ ! »

« Non tu as raison. » gronda Veronica, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à bout d'arguments, cette dispute ne menait nulle part. Si, c'était ses choix. Si, elle avait choisi le rang de son père quand elle aurait pu se mettre du côté de ses amis. Si, elle avait décidé de s'intéresser au business de son père parce qu'elle s'était toujours passionnée pour son métier. Si, elle avait toujours été trop curieuse. Elle avait toujours fait ses propres choix, sans jamais se soucier de l'avis des autres. Pas même de celui de son propre père. Alors s'il décidait d'être mauvais joueur, elle pouvait l'être également. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur les Fitzpatricks. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là-bas à l'espionner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as autant de notes sur eux dans ton coffre fort, et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

« Tu as bien fouillé plusieurs fois dans les miennes. »

Keith secoua la tête, dépité. « Tu vois où ça te mène ? Imagine si je n'avais pas été là. Si Weevil n'avait pas été là. »

« J'avais demandé à Weevil de m'accompagner. J'étais parfaitement consciente du risque que je prenais. »

« J'en reviens donc à ton égoïsme. » Sa voix tremblait, Veronica entendait les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. « Comment peux-tu faire ça, si tu as tellement conscience des risques ? Tu as conscience des risques pour toi, mais pas pour les autres. »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Keith poursuivit.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu étais morte ? Joshua Fitzpatricks avait raison tout à l'heure. S'il t'avait tiré une balle dans la tête, j'aurais fait quoi, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire après l'avoir tué de mes propres mains ? »

Veronica renifla. « Je n'ai plus que toi, Veronica ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix aussi colérique que désespérée. « Moi je sais pourquoi je fais tout ça ! Je le fais pour toi, parce que je veux te protéger ! Parce que je veux qu'il y ait un monde meilleur pour toi, parce que tout est ma faute ! Mais toi, tu le fais parce que tu as trop peur de faire autre chose ! Parce que pendant que tu penses aux problèmes des autres, tu n'as pas à t'occuper des tiens ! Et c'est ça que je te reproche ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il rentra dans sa chambre, et claqua violemment la porte.

Veronica resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte n'était toujours pas fermée et qu'un horrible courant d'air froid la frigorifiait, elle essuya ses larmes, clôt l'appartement, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par les larmes.

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne rêva pas.

**oOoOoOo**

Deux jours.

Ce fut le temps que Logan tint avant d'attendre Dick sur le canapé à trois heures du matin pour rétablir la situation. Encore cette histoire de se faire pardonner. Pas qu'il regrettait spécialement ce qu'il avait dit à Dick, mais Logan était inquiet.

Dick n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours. Après leur dispute, il était parti Logan ne savait où et n'était pas revenu. Il avait dû sillonner tout le campus pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'avait vu. Dick avait laissé son portable sur la table de nuit, s'enfuyant uniquement avec la carte de la chambre.

Logan avait hésité un instant à demander à Veronica ou Keith de le retrouver, car il savait que Dick était capable du pire, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé devant Mars Investigations, il avait réfléchi le temps d'une seconde à la conversation qui allait s'en suivre. De toute évidence, aucun des Mars ne se satisferait d'un « nous nous sommes violemment disputés ». Forcément, Logan serait obligé d'avouer le sujet de la « violente dispute », et Veronica le tuerait. Logan n'avait pas poussé la réflexion au point d'imaginer ce qu'il devrait dire à Keith.

Du coup, il prenait son mal en patience.

Sur le canapé.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Evidemment, il devait y avoir des manières plus efficaces de retrouver quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait après avoir appris que son frère était, en plus d'un meurtrier psychopathe, un violeur sans scrupule. Logan s'imaginait mal apprendre cela de Trina. Et il n'aimait même pas Trina, alors que Dick aimait Cassidy. D'une façon horrible et tordue, certes, mais il l'aimait quand même.

La preuve en était l'état d'ébriété avancée dans laquelle il entra la seconde suivante. Logan sursauta, surpris que sa méthode de recherche fonctionnât aussi bien. Il ricana en pensant que Veronica aurait été verte de jalousie devant son efficacité, mais déchanta lorsqu'il vit Dick manquer de tomber puis s'affaler contre la porte en gloussant.

Pathétique.

C'était le mot.

C'était d'ailleurs dans de tels moments que Logan était content d'avoir arrêté de boire à tout bout de champ. Même si ce n'était pas toujours l'envie qui lui manquait.

Logan observa Dick se redresser, toujours en gloussant, et s'évertuer à retirer la carte du boîtier. Il tirait dans tous les sens, alors qu'il suffisait de la faire glisser. Il l'entendit jurer, râler, tempêter, puis il lâcha finalement la carte, abandonnant tout intérêt pour un problème si « compliqué ».

La carte tomba sur la moquette, et Dick éclata de rire. Il ne prit pas la peine de se baisser, et ferma la porte. Logan lut dans ses pensées : « Tant pis je la récupèrerai demain quand ça tournera moins ». Logan était sûr que tout cesserait de tourner pour Dick dans une dizaine de jours lorsqu'il aurait totalement cuvé. Parce qu'il avait beau connaître Dick depuis plus de dix ans, il avait beau l'avoir vu défoncé, ivre mort, ou les deux, Logan devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour l'aider. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment Dick allait réagir en s'apercevant de sa présence. Ensuite parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait aider Dick à marcher sans s'effondrer avec lui.

« Où tu étais passé ? » demanda finalement Logan.

« Huh ? » grogna bêtement Dick en levant la tête. Son gloussement s'interrompit à la vue de son meilleur ami. Puis, lentement, il leva son poing droit fermé, le majeur bien en évidence. Puis il éclata de rire.

« D'accord. On exprimera tes sentiments après, si tu veux bien. Tu étais où, sérieusement ? »

« En train de violer une petite blonde sans défense. J'ai renversé un bus aussi. Ah non ! Désolé, c'était mon frère, pas moi. »

« Arrête, Dick. Je ne te blâme pas pour ce que Cassidy a fait. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Dick leva lentement les yeux vers Logan, et déglutit bruyamment. De toute évidence, il luttait contre une nausée violente, et Logan le remercia mentalement. Il ne comptait pas nettoyer, mais il ne comptait pas non plus se lever pour retrouver son salon imbibé le lendemain. Alors quoiqu'il ressentait, il n'avait qu'à aller le ressentir dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle était faite pour ça. Entre autres…

« Pas ma faute… » Dick eut un petit rire qui glaça le sang de Logan. « C'est ça. Pas ma faute. »

« Dick, ce n'est pas toi qui a… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Veronica t'a dit ? » Sa voix était rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années.

« Pas grand-chose. »

« Menteur. Réponds-moi. J'ai le droit de savoir. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander. » contrecarra Logan. Il en avait assez révélé à Dick comme ça, et si Veronica l'apprenait un jour, il allait souffrir pendant un très, très long moment.

« Ne crois pas que je ne le ferais pas. » ricana méchamment Dick. Ô comme il était capable de faire une chose pareille. Logan le sentait, il savait que si Dick voulait le savoir, il n'hésiterait pas à demander à Veronica, rien que pour la blesser d'avantage.

« Je te l'interdis. »

« Réponds-moi alors. »

« Je sais juste qu'elle a récupéré le verre de Madison. Tu avais mis les deux doses de GHB que tu avais demandé à Luke, et Madison a fait un voyage chez le dentiste à Veronica. Elle n'était pas ivre, cette nuit-là, mais droguée. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle s'est retrouvée dans la chambre d'amis avec Cassidy, et… Et il l'a violée parce que… Parce que j'en sais rien, il était… »

« Ce n'était pas sa faute. » grogna Dick.

« Personne ne lui a dit de violer Veronica ! Il n'était pas obligé de le faire ! »

« Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux ? Si elle était droguée, tu crois que tu vaux mieux que Cassidy ? Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui l'a totalement allongée sur le transat pour faire des body shots, non ? C'est toi qui en a bien profité, et c'est toi qui a râlé lorsque Saint-Duncan est venu la sauver, je me trompe ? »

« Et tu crois qu'elle me l'a jamais pardonné, ça ? »

« Alors quoi, c'est pour cette raison que tu es devenu son petit toutou ? » rigola Dick. « Parce que tu te sens coupable ? »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Dick, mais il y a des moments où je te conseille de la fermer ! »

« Quoi, parce que Sainte-Veronica est si parfaite ? Elle a été violée, alors tu lui pardonnes tout ? Elle nous a trahis dès le début ! Elle n'était pas l'une des nôtres, c'était Lilly qui l'avait recueillie, comme on recueille un chiot ! Et dès qu'il a fallu qu'elle montre un peu de reconnaissance, elle l'a laissée tomber ! C'est à ça qu'il faut remonter, Logan ! Et il y a une époque où tu t'en souvenais ! Parce que si Cassidy n'avait rien fait, tu ne t'en serais même pas occupée ! »

Logan resta bouche bée devant le tissu d'inepties que Dick venait de lui sortir. Il savait que son ami tentait de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait, à ce qu'il lui restait, mais au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, Logan sentait que Dick n'avait pas tort. Pas sur toute la ligne. Oui, il en avait voulu à Veronica à l'époque parce que Lilly lui avait tout offert et qu'au moment où elle aurait dû lui rendre la pareille elle avait tourné le dos à tout le monde. Mais de là à dire qu'il ne s'était intéressé à elle que parce qu'elle avait été violée ?

« Et ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'une certaine façon ! Saint Logan. Vous êtes tous les trois une bande de saints. Saint-Duncan qui sauve la prude prostituée, et saint-Logan qui vient la réparer quand il se rend compte de ses erreurs ! »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! » s'énerva Logan.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu te tapes une autre violée ? Un autre cas social ? Tu les aimes, les cas sociaux, Logan, assume-le ! T'as besoin de quelqu'un de plus bousillé que toi pour te sentir bien ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand ça ne marchera pas avec Parker, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans un planning familial, y en a plein des cas sociaux à réparer ! »

Logan ne répondit pas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. De toute évidence, Dick ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin. Il avait cette façon de marmonner les mots, de les bafouiller même en criant, et ce regard vide, vide, vide. C'était à se demander comment il arrivait à aligner plus de deux mots. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun dialogue possible dans ces cas-là. Logan était bien placé pour le savoir. Vivre avec une mère alcoolique et un père aux tendances violentes lui avait au moins enseigné ça. Ça, et savoir cacher ses blessures.

Dick leva un regard d'une tristesse incroyable vers son meilleur ami, et Logan comprit qu'il avait eu la bonne réaction. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux, et Dick s'effondra soudainement dans de bruyants sanglots.

« POURQUOI TU REPONDS PAS ?! » cria-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur. Il se laissa lentement tomber et remonta ses genoux contre son torse. « Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?! Pourquoi tu me dis pas que je suis un monstre ?! PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUE JE SUIS TU COMPRENDS ?! »

Logan s'approcha lentement de Dick, et s'accroupit à côté de lui. De tout évidence, il se sentait coupable du viol de Veronica. Logan connaissait le sentiment. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit à Cassidy de violer Veronica. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait directement drogué Veronica. Et même s'il avait été horriblement cruel avec son frère, il n'avait pas dirigé sa main. Il n'était pas responsable des agissements de son frère.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » murmura Logan. Il était sûr que Dick n'entendait rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. « Tu n'es pas Cassidy. Tu ne l'as forcé à rien. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Les pleurs de Dick s'intensifièrent. Logan essaya de le relever.

Il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir vomi.

**oOoOoOo**

« Hey Gil-Thomas. »

Veronica sourit au jeune garçon qui s'afférait à ses tubes à essais. « Waw. J'imagine que tu ne fais pas d'essais pour un nouveau parfum ! ». L'odeur était pestilentielle. Gil-Thomas lui-même avait un masque sur le nez. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Veronica, surpris. « Veronica Mars, tu te rappelles ? »

« Bien sûr, je me souviens. » dit-il en éteignant une sorte de moteur bruyant au possible, et en retirant son masque. Il fit une grimace et hésita une seconde à le remettre, mais renonça finalement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pas trop mal ! Et toi ? »

« Mmmh. Je planche sur un projet très compliqué, mais ça devrait aller. »

« Et Oscar ? »

« Il doit… Probablement être en train de détruire mon fauteuil de colère, en ce moment-même. » rit-il. « Non je plaisante. Il va plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu compares des résultats d'analyse. Je voudrais savoir si ce produit » elle attrapa la fiole de GHB que Weevil lui avait confiée la veille, et extirpa les résultats d'analyse capillaire tirés du rapport d'autopsie de Robin, dont elle se séparait rarement, « est le même que celui qu'on a retrouvé dans le sang d'une victime. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du GHB. »

Le scientifique leva sur elle un regard tellement surpris qu'elle crut un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Veronica fronça les sourcils, inquiète. « Euh… On peut faire la différence entre les différents GHB, je me trompe ? »

« Oui, oui ! » assura Gil-Thomas d'un hochement vigoureux de la tête. « C'est juste que… Enfin… Ce n'est pas à la police de faire ça ? »

Veronica eut un petit rictus. « Je te demande ça comme un service. »

Gil-Thomas regarda longuement la feuille, puis finalement saisit la fiole et hocha la tête. « Il te faut les résultats pour quand ? »

« Le plus tôt possible. »

« Je peux le faire pour ce soir, si tu veux ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te dois au moins ça, non ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Wallace n'était pas là. Veronica le savait, il était avec Mac. Ils avaient prévu elle ne savait pas quoi. C'était pour ça qu'elle était contente de se retrouver seule dans les bras de Piz. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas quand elle était totalement fermée. Il ne le sentait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pour lui, si elle était dans ses bras, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il ne lui mettait pas de pression quelconque, puisqu'il ne voyait pas.

Ça avait un côté rassurant que Veronica adorait en lui. Elle était là, dans ses bras, et elle se sentait bien. En confiance.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Veronica eut un petit sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

« J'ai eu du mal à dormir, ces temps-ci. »

« Oh ? »

« Mmmh. Des cauchemards. En plus je me suis disputée avec mon père. Deux fois. » répondit Veronica. Elle frissonna, et sentit Piz l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Surprise, elle sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura-t-elle, tendue.

« Je te remonte le moral ! »

Veronica cligna des yeux. Immédiatement, Piz l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, et elle sentit ses mains passer délicatement sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Veronica retira ses mains et se retourna, l'air furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! »

Piz l'observa, surpris. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je… Je m'engueule avec mon père, je fais des cauchemards, rien ne va, et toi tu… Tu… ! »

« Veronica, qu'est-ce… ? »

Bouche bée, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Veronica attrapa son sac, et vola hors de la chambre. Piz resta assis, les yeux écarquillés, et se laissa finalement tomber sur le matelas.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac et Wallace planchaient sur le devoir d'ingénierie de Wallace lorsque la porte claqua violemment, laissant entrer une Veronica furibonde. Trop surpris pour réagir, ils l'observèrent jeter son sac sur le lit, et faire les cent pas, muets.

Ce fut Wallace qui réagit le premier.

« Veronica ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?_ » Elle bondit sur son sac, attrapa le rapport d'autopsie de Robin, et le jeta sur le bureau de Mac dans un grand fracas. « Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Il se passe qu'il y a un violeur dehors, un psychopathe, que… Que je m'efforce de le retrouver avant qu'il ne frappe encore, que je me dispute avec mon père à cause de ça, que j'en fais des cauchemards, et Piz ne pense qu'au sexe ! »

« Piz ?! » s'exclama Mac, interloquée. Elle échangea un regard abasourdi avec Wallace, qui se saisit du rapport d'autopsie et le feuilleta rapidement.

« OUI, _Piz_ ! Je vais le voir pour décompresser, discuter, tu sais, ce truc que les filles font et qui, apparemment, ennuie profondément les garçons ! Et lui, il n'en a rien à faire ! Il y a un autre malade pervers sur le campus, mais ça ne le perturbe pas ! Oh bah non, ce n'est pas son problème ! »

« Veronica, calme-toi… » murmura Mac en se levant lentement. Elle essaya de poser ses mains sur ses épaules mais Veronica la repoussa.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » poursuivit-elle. « Je n'en reviens pas ! Quel… Quel… ! Il… Il y a un violeur ! Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de prévenir Hearst, de faire quelque chose, mais… »

« Veronica, de quoi tu parles, exactement ? » l'interrompit Wallace. Sa voix était calme, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais qu'il voulait que Veronica la lui dise.

Veronica prit une lente inspiration, comme si elle s'adressait avec un enfant particulièrement stupide. « Robin. » dit-elle. « C'est un viol qui a mal tourné. Elle a été droguée, et il l'a ramenée chez elle, et quand il a vu que ça s'est mal passé il… »

Mais Wallace secoua la tête. « Non, Veronica. »

« Quoi, non ?! » Elle fut tellement choquée par la réponse de Wallace qu'elle ne put prononcer autre chose.

« Non. Elle n'a pas été violée. »

« Si ! » protesta Veronica, la voix aigüe. « Mais si ! C'est écrit… »

« Non. » répéta encore plus doucement Wallace. « Ce n'est écrit nulle part qu'elle a été violée… »

Veronica fronça les sourcils et, excédée, arracha le papier des mains de Wallace.

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « C'est écrit, là ! Regarde ! C'est à la même date que… »

Veronica s'interrompit subitement, sa respiration coupée. Mac observait la scène, silencieuse. Wallace essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais il n'arrivait plus à rien faire. Parce qu'il vit qu'elle venait de comprendre. Il secoua lentement la tête, et de sa voix la plus douce, expliqua.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a été violée une nuit du 7 décembre. »

Veronica resta figée, puis redressa brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard de Wallace. Elle se tendit brusquement, et le poids qu'elle avait senti sur sa poitrine toutes les nuits auparavant réapparut et lui étouffa le cœur. Sa mâchoire tremblait, mais elle essaya de se contenir. Le mouvement de Wallace qui se levait de sa chaise la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle eut un mouvement inconscient de recul, ses doigts cramponnés au papier.

« C'était écrit dessus… » chuchota-t-elle. Si elle avait parlé, sa voix aurait trop tremblé et elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Mais Wallace secouait toujours tristement la tête. « Si » supplia-t-elle. « Si, c'était écrit… »

« Robin n'a pas été violée, Veronica. Ça aurait été écrit sur le papier. Noir sur blanc. »

Elle se sentit humiliée. Humiliée au plus haut point. Nue, chauve, blessée. La bile monta en elle. Veronica lâcha le rapport d'autopsie, se saisit de son sac, et s'enfuit en courant.

**oOoOoOo**

Elle ne sut pas trop pendant combien de temps elle roula sans but, sans penser, sans regarder une seule fois dans le rétroviseur, absorbée par la route. Elle se contenta de rouler, rouler, rouler encore, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à couper le moteur lorsque finalement l'émotion qui étouffait son cœur l'empêcha de respirer.

Elle poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège, les yeux fermés, retenant ses larmes. Puis elle tourna la tête pour observer où elle s'était inconsciemment dirigée, et remarqua que l'endroit était calme. Elle était allée chercher la paix, la calme, la douceur.

Le parc était vaste, avec quelques arbres de ci de là, et les oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel bleu et froid de janvier.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un parc. Veronica frissonna en reconnaissant l'endroit. Elle y était allée quatre ans auparavant. Au mois d'octobre. Quelques jours après que son univers avait explosé en éclats. Inconsciemment, Veronica savait pourquoi elle était venue ici. Pourquoi elle s'était dirigée vers le cimetière de Neptune dès qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle roulait directement vers le Neptune Grand.

Elle était partie chercher la protection au Neptune Grand, protection stupide qu'elle ne méritait plus et ne voulait plus de toute façon, protection dont elle n'avait plus besoin parce qu'elle pouvait tenir seule, elle pouvait être maîtresse d'elle-même.

Veronica prit une lente inspiration, et ouvrit la porte de la voiture dont elle s'extirpa fébrilement. Ses mains tremblaient, mais elle serra les dents et traversa la route vers le cimetière d'un pas vif et décidé. C'était fini. Fini.

Tout prenait plus de sens. Elle se sentait tellement idiote, tellement stupide d'avoir imaginé que Robin était elle. Elle avait tellement voulu y croire. Tellement qu'elle s'en était persuadée, même si inconsciemment elle savait. Elle savait que Robin n'avait pas été violée. Que 7 décembre et drogues ne voulaient pas systématiquement dire viol. Même si ça avait un jour été le cas.

Tout prenait tellement plus de sens. Ses rêves… Elle s'était persuadée que Robin, par sa faute, avait vécu la même chose qu'elle. Son inconscient avait extrapolé jusqu'au frigo d'Aaron, et à la violence de Mercer. Mais Cassidy n'avait jamais fait de mal à Robin. Il était mort.

La preuve était finalement devant elle.

Une simple pierre, dressée comme toutes les autres. Elle n'était pas comme celle de Lilly, blanche et belle, systématiquement fleurie, il n'y avait pas de photo souriante, il n'y avait finalement rien.

Juste une pierre, et de l'herbe. Et en-dessous, Veronica imaginait le corps écrabouillé de Cassidy Beaver Casablancas, en miettes, dans un cercueil magnifique parce que c'était Neptune. Peu importait le nombre de jeune filles inconscientes que l'on violait, peu importait le nombre d'adolescents que l'on massacrait parce qu'ils étaient là, tant qu'on avait l'argent et que l'on pouvait faire face.

Veronica se souvenait vaguement que c'était Dick qui s'était occupé de l'enterrement. Logan ne s'y était pas rendu, mais elle l'avait lu dans les journaux et elle était allée vomir après avoir lu l'article. Elle ressentait la même chose, plantée au milieu du cimetière, en proie au vent froid qui balayait les rares feuilles qui traînaient par là. Cette envie de vomir. De souiller la sépulture de Beaver comme il avait souillé son corps.

Oh, les autres pouvaient lui trouver des excuses. Dick pouvait lui en donner. Le jeune garçon violé, humilié par sa famille. Mais Veronica ne lui excusait rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle réalisait ça, qu'elle se confrontait à ses sentiments, qu'elle se confrontait à son viol.

A son viol.

Veronica aussi avait été violée. Elle avait été droguée, violée, et elle avait été humiliée par ses amis. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Elle n'avait plus rien eu. Ils l'avaient tous détruite, tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais lui… lui, il lui avait menti.

En face.

_« Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais touchée. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais évanouie sur le lit. »_

_« Merci de m'y avoir laissée ! »_

Si seulement il l'avait laissée. Si seulement… Il y avait tellement de choses pour lesquelles elle en voulait à Beaver. Tellement. Ça allait au-delà de la haine. C'était de l'incompréhension totale.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire ça. Comment il avait pu reproduire le même geste que Woody sur elle, _elle_. Quelle pauvre conne elle avait été, cette Veronica. Si gentille, si douce, si naïve. Celle qui avait voulu jouer les fortes. Elle avait longtemps compté sur son apparence de poupée intouchable et pure, elle s'accrochait à cet espoir qu'ils n'oseraient pas la briser plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été par la rupture brutale avec Duncan et la mort subite de Lilly. Comme elle s'était trompée.

Duncan. Elle détestait Beaver aussi pour Duncan. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pensait jamais à la fête de Shelly. Parce que y penser signifiait réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Ça voulait dire deux choses. La première, qu'elle avait cru pendant un an qu'elle avait été violée, pour croire pendant une autre année qu'elle avait été consentante. Mais elle ne savait plus qui croire. La deuxième chose voulait dire qu'ils avaient été deux. _Deux_. Et la première raison contredisait la deuxième.

Comment aurait-elle pu être consentante pour Duncan juste après que Beaver soit passé ? Comment aurait-elle pu accepter qu'on la touche après que Beaver l'eût souillée ? Même droguée. Duncan lui-même avait été drogué, et son imagination marchait à toute vitesse dans ces moments-là. Et si Duncan avait cru qu'elle était consentante ? Et s'il avait imaginé qu'elle voulait alors qu'elle était juste inconsciente ?

Veronica avait suivi une seule fois ce cheminement de pensée, et elle s'était arrêtée là et ne l'avait plus jamais suivi.

Mais cette fois-ci, Veronica décida que c'était fini.

Fini.

Beaver avait perdu le droit d'être appelé Cassidy la seconde où il lui avait retiré ses sous-vêtements alors qu'elle était évanouie sur le lit. Alors qu'elle aurait pu être morte. Beaver lui avait tout volé, sa virginité, son identité, sa sexualité, mais surtout, il lui avait volé son espoir.

L'espoir que cette nuit n'ait pas été si monstrueuse, si horrible, si inhumaine. L'espoir que tout n'ait été qu'un horrible cauchemard qu'elle s'était empressée d'oublier, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait eu ces derniers temps.

Le poids de la haine, de l'amertume et du ressentiment fit tomber Veronica à genoux et subitement sa poitrine se libéra et lui permit de crier. Juste de crier. Un sanglot, un mot, une promesse, un regret, elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Mais elle était à genoux sur la tombe de Cassidy Beaver Casablancas un après-midi de janvier, elle avait envie de vomir, de gratter, de détruire sa dernière maison comme il l'avait détruite, elle avait envie de se laver, de se brûler, elle avait envie de vomir, vomir, vomir. Vomir sa haine, sa colère, son mépris, son dégoût, pour lui, mais aussi pour elle.

Puis son portable sonna et elle sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa, les yeux fixés sur la pierre tombale. Elle tira son portable de sa poche arrière, et lut l'écran. _« Vous avez un nouveau message »_ puis en dessous **« GT »**. Veronica ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle était sûre que Gil-Thomas était allé vite. Très vite. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon au mauvais signe.

Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle pressa le bouton « sélectionner » et se retint de jeter son portable.

**Les GHB ne correspondent pas. Désolé.**

Sa main trembla, et le flot d'émotions qui s'était retiré, remplacé par l'espoir, l'envahit de nouveau. Pour s'empêcher de fracasser le messager contre une pierre tombale, elle le plaça délicatement dans sa poche et, frémissante de rage, marcha le plus lentement possible vers la sortie du cimetière.

Retour à la case départ.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith hésita longuement. Il avait peur de croiser Veronica, peur de devoir expliquer sa présence, peur de se disputer de nouveau avec elle. Peur de la perdre. Il détestait la perversité de sa vie. Il détestait que tout ce qu'il faisait pour la protéger et la garder auprès de lui ne la faisait que s'éloigner d'avantage.

Il restait devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre, sans oser pousser la porte, parce qu'il avait peur que, si Veronica l'apprenait jamais, elle ne le vive comme une trahison. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre.

Besoin de comprendre.

De la comprendre. De savoir comment elle pouvait se sentir, besoin de savoir pourquoi elle ne vivait plus pour elle. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un aussi. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la réalité, quelqu'un d'extérieur, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

Keith était un homme de foi, mais c'était aussi un homme fier. Il ne pouvait pas s'avouer qu'il avait juste besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître que Veronica avait raison, que lui aussi avait sérieusement besoin d'aller se confier à quelqu'un de spécialisé. Mais il pouvait faire un pas en avant.

Il avait l'impression que c'était une erreur, que pousser les portes comme il le faisait, que s'approcher de la jolie femme assise à son bureau, l'air sévère, allait lui apporter des ennuis. Il sentait que, d'après les descriptions de Veronica, cette femme n'était pas celle qu'il fallait aller voir. Qu'elle allait le lui reprocher, parce qu'elle le découvrirait un jour où l'autre – il ne sous-estimait pas sa fille, loin de là. Mais il était trop perdu, trop effrayé, trop angoissé, trop seul, trop blessé pour continuer dans cette voie.

Alors tant pis si Veronica le détestait après ça, tant pis si elle ne comprenait pas. Tant pis.

Il se racla la gorge, et la femme leva la tête. Il fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, avec un peu de marron dedans. C'était idiot, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à des yeux rouges. Veronica en avait fait une telle description démoniaque qu'il s'imaginait Jane Braun être une femme brune, vieille, laide, et aigrie.

Lorsqu'elle lui offrit un regard surpris mais pas repoussant, il s'aperçut qu'elle était tout le contraire. Blonde, dans la quarantaine, agréable à regarder. Seulement sur la défensive. Et elle n'avait pas d'alliance.

« Shérif Mars ? »

« Oh. Vous n'avez peut-être pas lu les journaux ces six derniers mois… » répondit-il, le regard rieur, en totale opposition avec son moral. « Je ne suis plus Shérif. J'ai perdu les élections. »

Braun eut un petit rire, et secoua lentement la tête. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Encore cette hésitation. C'était le moment où jamais. Le moment de non-retour.

Il pria pour que Veronica lui pardonne.

« En fait… J'aurais aimé parler de Veronica. Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. »

**oOoOoOo**

Elle sortait d'une longue douche brûlante, pendant laquelle elle s'était grattée, frottée, récurée tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Son produit à douche était totalement vide, et elle saignait à certains endroits. Ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout, c'était l'insupportable sensation de déjà vu qui l'habitait. Déjà vues, les douches où l'eau est tellement chaude qu'elle devenait très vite vapeur, déjà vues les crises de larmes, et la rage de retirer la souillure, déjà vu ce besoin de se couper les cheveux, de tuer cette Veronica qui avait tout confondu, qui n'avait pas fait réellement le deuil de l'ancienne.

Déjà vu, déjà vu, déjà vu.

En plus, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de vomir en rentrant. Elle se demandait si c'était par dégoût ou par colère contre elle-même. Elle se demandait si le fait d'être repassée exprès devant le Neptune Grand n'avait pas renforcé sa nausée.

Elle était dans un pyjama chaud, emmitouflée dans un pull énorme et inutile, dans le seul but de se protéger d'avantage, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Backup aboya, et elle eut de nouveau cette impression de déjà-vu.

La silhouette derrière la porte, qui lui annonce qu'elle ne compte pas partir. Elle qui ouvre la porte, en colère, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir.

Et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Piz, confus, perdu comme l'avait été celui de Logan, elle sut. Elle réentendit Lilly se moquer d'elle parce qu'il l'aimait et que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se rappelait adorer Piz parce qu'il n'avait pas été là.

Et, alors qu'elle se sentait humiliée, laide, écœurante, alors qu'elle ne voulait voir personne, rester au fond de son lit, écouter Radiohead et s'endormir en se moquant de se réveiller ou non, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait juste envie qu'on la comprenne.

Elle voulait qu'il soit là, qu'il la regarde et qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il soit juste là avec son regard de compassion qui la faisait frissonner et qui était si dur à soutenir. Elle voulait qu'il soit derrière cette porte, à lui répéter qu'il ne comptait pas partir, parce qu'elle était trop importante pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Veronica ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, que je m'excuse ou m'explique ? »

Ses genoux tremblèrent, et menacèrent de céder, parce que c'était les mêmes mots, mais pas les mêmes intonations. Il y avait une telle innocence. Une telle surprise, une telle incompréhension. Tellement de simplicité, alors que sa vie n'était qu'un nœud compliqué, indémêlable.

« Ca ne marchera pas. » s'entendit-elle dire sans même y penser. « Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. Réellement… »

Il avait l'air de tomber des nues, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de tristesse, ou de compassion. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortie de son corps et d'observer une scène d'un soap-opera bidon.

Puis il eut un petit rire désabusé, et Piz laissa tomber sa tête contre l'embrasure, les yeux fermés.

« J'y crois pas… »

« Je suis désolée, Piz. J'ai… Je n'ai pas réglé certaines choses et… »

« C'est à propos de Logan ? » s'étonna-t-il à moitié. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, mais qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Non. » répondit Veronica, mais elle-même ne savait plus où elle en était. « C'est à propos de moi. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, et… Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Tu es un très gentil garçon, Piz. Vraiment. Je suis trop bousillée et tordue pour un garçon aussi gentil que toi. »

« Veronica… »

« C'est fini. Je suis désolée. »

Elle referma la porte, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir quelqu'un, de voir son visage triste, abattu, de le voir ressentir tellement de choses alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Rien, rien, rien, rien, rien. Le vide abyssal.

Elle cligna des yeux, ferma la porte à clé, et marcha d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre, tel un robot. Elle ne se rendit compte de son geste que lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, réalisant qu'elle observait son plafond sans vraiment le voir, sans même réfléchir. Elle le réalisa lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer encore une fois, la faisant sursauter.

Wallace.

Veronica soupira, et tourna le dos à sa table de nuit, puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce ne fut qu'au beau milieu de la nuit que Veronica se réveilla, sans raison. Elle ouvrit simplement les yeux, remarqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin, et vérifia mécaniquement son portable, pour voir le message sur le répondeur. Intriguée, elle appela son répondeur, et entendit rapidement la voix de Wallace.

Assise sur le lit, sa main se crispa sur son portable :

_« Hey Veronica. Piz vient de rentrer et il m'a dit… Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps… Enfin je sais pas, je… Moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'être quatre ans en arrière quand tu m'as dit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et… Enfin je sais que c'est pas pareil, mais… Je comprends. Que tu cherches ce qui s'est passé pour Robin, que tu te sois sentie si coupable. J'ai… J'ai bien lu son rapport d'autopsie après ton départ, et… J'aurais préféré te le dire en face, mais bon… Veronica, Robin n'a pas été violée. Mais elle était enceinte. »_

**_A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Missgege93**, **Lorette**, **LilyAnthea**, **Lantina Angell**,** Elilove59**, **Cassotis** et **Broack Dincht** pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Vous déchirez.

* * *

Votre avis?

**Episode 405 : Accidental Babies**


	5. Accidental Babies

**Ratings :** J'ai envie de dire G, mais il doit y avoir quelques allusions pas terribles pour de jeunes yeux. M'enfin ce chapitre est très light, a priori.  
**Note de Wam :** Vous le remarquerez rapidement, je reprends les MotW, après une avancée dans l'enquête qui avait été nécessaire pour ne pas qu'elle traîne trop en longueur. Les Mysteries of th Week ne sont pas terribles, j'en suis bien consciente. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni le courage d'approfondir ces mini-enquêtes, et mes seules excuses c'est que 1. Ce n'est pas mon métier, 2. Trouver une vingtaine de mystères qui ne sont pas profondément chiants, les rendre relativement drôles ou twistés, et les résoudre sans trop se compliquer la vie (après tout ce n'est qu'un MotW), ça prend ENORMEMENT de temps, et de réflexion et faut être bien plus tordu que ce que j'imaginais. Alors je m'en excuse d'avance. Non, les MotW ne sont pas mirifiques, je n'approfondis quasiment rien, et c'est juste pour rester fidèle à la série. Paradoxalement, je fais de mon mieux... Mais je comprends parfaitement que ces histoires vous ennuient. Cependant, tous mes MotW sont inspirés de faits réels (faits divers, ou autres. Arrangés à ma sauce, certes, mais de faits réels).  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne posterai pas le 4.06 la semaine prochaine, car je pars en vacances, et n'aurai pas accès à internet. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir poster la semaine suivante, c'est vous dire. Donc le 406 arrivera soit le 5 janvier, soit le 12. Je ne peux pas faire mieux je suis désolée, d'autant que je suis en pleine révisions de partiels après les blocages de fac du mois de novembre. Bref, c'est la galère. Je m'en excuse, en tout cas. Bonne lecture quand même !

**405**

**ACCIDENTAL BABIES**

Veronica jouait avec son stylo, assise derrière le bureau de secrétaire de Mars Investigations. Pas qu'elle s'en rendait spécialement compte, mais son père était reparti elle ne savait où, sûrement dans ses histoires glauques de Fitzpatricks. Elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais son père avait changé le code du coffre et ils marchaient tellement sur des œufs lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux que Veronica avait laissé tomber.

Pour l'instant.

D'autant qu'elle avait des problèmes autrement plus préoccupants. En rapport avec un certain message. Elle ne s'était pas rendormie immédiatement cette nuit-là après avoir écouté son répondeur. Elle avait pensé à tout ce qu'elle avait pu, sauf à ce qu'elle avait entendu, parce qu'elle avait su que si elle y avait réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une minute, elle se serait immédiatement levée pour aller poser plus de questions à Wallace.

Le stylo noir tomba de sa main, mine la première, sur la feuille gribouillée de Veronica. L'ordinateur faisait un bruit d'enfer, un vrombissement qui retentissait dans toute la pièce, mais lorsqu'elle récupéra son stylo, elle ne nota pas sur le post-it à côté d'elle qu'il faudrait demander à Mac d'y jeter un coup d'œil, au cas où.

Son regard était fixé sur une pile de papiers déposée sur la table basse. Elle hésita longuement, ses doigts crispés sur le bouchon qu'elle cassa à force de triturer, soupira, jeta un œil complètement désintéressé et vide sur l'écran de son ordinateur, tapa du pied, vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun message sur le répondeur pour la sixième fois en dix minutes. Finalement, elle renonça, laissa tomber le stylo n'importe où sur le bureau, repoussa ses gribouillage, se leva, attrapa la pile de papiers et se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les premières lignes de la première feuille. Presque religieusement, elle ouvrit la première page, puis feuilleta légèrement et finalement atteignit la page qu'elle désirait et lu l'information. Puis encore. Comme pour s'en convaincre.

Elle s'était levée étonnamment tard le lendemain matin. Elle ne savait pas si elle était tombée d'épuisement nerveux et physique, ou si c'était juste le fait qu'elle était plus sereine : elle avait eu raison, quelque chose n'était pas clair. Ce n'était qu'en fin de matinée qu'elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de Wallace.

**oOoOoOo**

_Heureusement, Piz n'était pas là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lu le petit tableau sur la porte avec écrit son nom (et en-dessous une adresse internet qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant) qu'elle réalisa qu'elle risquerait de le voir. Et que les mots « gênants » et « bizarres » ne résumeraient pas assez bien la situation. Pourtant, seul Wallace l'accueillit, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue la veille devenir complètement hystérique parce qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer un petit problème qui appartenait au passé._

_Au passé, tu entends, Veronica ? Passé. Ce qui est terminé. Quand il faut passer à autre chose !_

_Il la laissa entrer, puis se dirigea vers son bureau et lui rendit le rapport d'autopsie qu'elle avait oublié sur le bureau de Mac, dans son empressement d'être seule._

_« Où est-ce que c'est écrit ? »_

_« C'est Mac qui l'a trouvé, en fait. C'est là ! » Il tourna plusieurs pages, puis lui montra la ligne où était écrit en toutes lettres « 11 semaines d'aménorrhée ». Veronica leva un regard étonné vers son meilleur ami._

_« Tu dois être le seul garçon à savoir ce que veut dire une phrase pareille. »_

_« Non, je croyais que c'était une maladie vénérienne, moi. C'est Mac qui a relu après toi et qui m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire. Y a tout un tas de formules à côté, j'y ai rien compris, mais après vérification sur le net, ça a été validé. »_

_« Je me disais aussi. Tu sais, même si Mrs Houser était une garce givrée, elle nous apprenait des trucs intéressants parfois. » Veronica souriait, et elle pensait très bien duper Wallace, mais elle sentait son regard pénétrant. Il l'observait scrupuleusement, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être sous-estimé. Après quatre ans d'amitié, il commençait à la connaître._

_« C'est ça. » dit-il, comme s'il n'attendait pas qu'elle laisse paraître la moindre émotion._

_« Onze semaines, ça fait deux mois et demi de grossesse, ça non ? »_

_« Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Ça se voyait pas du tout en tout cas. »_

_« Wallace, deux mois ça ne se voit pas. Ça fait juste un petit truc, et de toute façon on était en hiver, il fait froid, c'est idéal pour cacher une grossesse. »_

_« Tu veux dire qu'elle était au courant ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. »_

_Elle s'assit sur le lit de Wallace, les yeux perdus sur la phrase clé, et loin dans ses pensées. Elle le sentit vaguement s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et il demanda timidement :_

_« Ca va, toi ? »_

_Inconsciemment, Veronica se tendit. Ce n'était pas la phrase en elle-même. C'était l'horrible sous-entendu et plus que tout la façon de le dire. Comme si elle était une fragile petite poupée déjà fêlée, prête à se briser au moindre choc. Elle n'était plus cette poupée fragile. Plus depuis longtemps. Cette fille appartenait au passé, et Veronica était très douée pour ne pas repenser au passé._

_« Très bien, et toi ? »_

_« Veronica, pas à moi s'il te plaît. Tu… Tu ne parles jamais de ça. De cette nuit-là. »_

_Veronica serra les dents, et se leva, fourrant le rapport dans son sac. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas de toute façon, et ça vaut mieux. »_

_« Mais de toute évidence, tu ne t'en es pas remise. Enfin, je veux dire… C'est normal, je dis pas que… »_

_« Ecoute Wallace, je fais avec, d'accord ? J'ai pas choisi de perdre ma virginité comme ça, c'est sûr, mais on choisit pas toujours. Et des fois, faut savoir passer à autre chose. Il est mort. Et je ne le regrette pas. Et tu veux savoir autre chose, Wallace ? Quand il a sauté, il nous a demandé à Logan et moi de le retenir. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Wallace ne répondit rien, et Veronica n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon._

_« J'ai prié. J'ai prié pour que Logan ne trouve aucune raison. J'ai prié pour qu'il ne sache pas quoi lui dire. Parce que moi je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. J'ai été exaucée. Et le pire, c'est que ça n'a rien changé. Ça n'a rien fait. Je ne me suis pas sentie mieux, je ne me suis pas sentie moins humiliée, parce que tant que des gens sauront, tant que des gens me regarderont comme la victime que j'étais, je me sentirai humiliée ! »_

_« Ce n'était pas ta… »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Je me fous que ce n'ait pas été ma faute. Ça ne change rien au fait que… »_

_La porte s'ouvrit, et Veronica s'interrompit. Elle se tourna, et toute sa colère, son amertume et sa frustration retombèrent lorsqu'elle vit entrer Piz avec sa valise. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, et oublia de se sentir honteuse de l'avoir quitté sans réel préavis, sans véritable explication. Piz, lui, baissa la tête, rouge, gêné, et Veronica le vit jeter un regard noir à Wallace, qui lui en rendit un désolé._

_« Hey. » dit doucement Veronica. Piz haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il commença par ouvrir son placard et à en extraire ses vêtements, qu'il plia soigneusement et empila dans sa valise et deux autres sacs sur les côtés. Veronica échangea un regard surpris avec Wallace, qui s'avança vers lui._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Je m'en vais. »_

_« Hein ? » s'exclamèrent Veronica et Wallace en même temps. « Mais où ? » enchaîna Veronica._

_« A New York. » répondit simplement Piz. Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la déposa sur le matelas. Veronica l'attrapa d'un geste vif et hargneux, et la lut sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Wallace la récupéra, et Veronica fixait Piz, à la fois surprise et colérique._

_« Tu as reçu ça il y a déjà quelques semaines. »_

_« Ce n'est plus ton problème, j'ai cru comprendre ? »_

_« Tu le prends comme ça ? »_

_« Règle tes problèmes, Veronica. Mais j'en ai marre de t'attendre. Je t'ai assez attendue, tu m'as mené en bateau pendant des semaines ! Si tu m'avais appelé pendant l'été, si tu m'avais demandé comment s'était passé mon stage, tu aurais su que tout s'était tellement bien passé qu'ils pensaient m'offrir le poste ! »_

_Veronica resta bouche bée._

_« Mais puisque tu dois d'abord régler tes problèmes, je te laisse. Je t'ai attendu sept mois. Depuis notre premier baiser, tu fais un pas en avant puis deux en arrière, et je ne me suis jamais plaint. Je t'ai laissée aller à ta vitesse, et j'ai renoncé à beaucoup de choses… J'aurais renoncé à encore plus… Mais plus maintenant. »_

_« En une nuit ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis en une nuit, toi ? »_

_Veronica se mordit la lèvre. Wallace avait finalement préféré quitter la pièce, elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là, parce qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, et il n'avait rien dit._

_« Bien. Bon voyage alors. » répondit méchamment Veronica. Elle empoigna son sac, et quitta la chambre. Wallace attendait derrière la porte, sagement. Lorsqu'il la vit passer, elle lui jeta un « je repasserai plus tard », puis partit sans un regard en arrière._

**oOoOoOo**

11 SEMAINES D'AMENNORRHEE.

Veronica se mordilla la lèvre et céda. Tant pis, elle allait y réfléchir. Elle avait déjà réussi à tenir quatre jours, c'était un record.

Robin était enceinte.

La première question, était : le savait-elle ?

Comment aurait-elle pu se suicider, si elle le savait ? Si elle était consciente d'attendre un bébé, comment aurait-elle pu se donner la mort ? Veronica exclut la possibilité qu'elle se soit suicidée parce qu'elle était enceinte.

De toute évidence, Robin ne s'était pas fait assassiner. Si elle le savait, l'aurait-elle annoncé au père ? Comment avait-il réagi ? Robin avait un petit ami. Il était sûrement le père, dans ce cas. Le savait-il ? Comment avait-il pris la nouvelle ?

Quelque chose sonna à côté d'elle, et Veronica se tira de sa lecture pour regarder le client qui entrait dans Mars Investigations. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle afficha son sourire de circonstance, et se leva doucement, le rapport oublié dans un coin de sa tête, le temps de préparer un contrat.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était vieux. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, et on voyait à son teint qu'ils avaient été d'un noir de jais, autrefois. Pourtant, malgré son âge avancé, l'homme avec un regard sûr, se tenait parfaitement droit, et dégageait un charme certain. Il tenait dans ses bras une boule de couvertures vertes et bleues, auxquelles il jetait un regard toutes les deux secondes.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, et croisa les yeux bleu pâle du vieil homme. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire puis s'assit lorsque Veronica lui montra la chaise.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

« Emmings. William Emmings. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. »

Veronica nota sur une feuille les informations, et remarqua du coin de l'œil Emmings fixer les couvertures. Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien, et poursuivit d'un ton engageant.

« Quelle est cette personne ? Un proche ? »

« Une totale inconnue. Je voudrais que vous retrouviez sa mère. »

Veronica eut un léger mouvement de surprise, intriguée. Emmings approcha alors les couvertures du bureau, et les repoussa légèrement. Veronica découvrit, bouche bée, un joli petit bébé rose, les yeux aussi fermés que ses poings, la respiration rapide et silencieuse. Elle releva des yeux incrédules vers le vieil homme. Puis… :

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne connaissez pas la mère de ce bébé ? »

« Voyez-vous, je suis le principal donateur au Neptune Memorial. Mais des raisons personnelles m'ont poussé hors du pays depuis un long moment, aussi suis-je resté très loin de tout. Le jour de ma visite, j'ai découvert cette charmante demoiselle abandonnée dans un coin caché. Elle n'avait qu'un bracelet fait à la main qui indiquait qu'elle s'appelle Amanda. »

« Et vous voulez retrouver la mère, parce que…? »

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'un bébé serait mieux avec sa mère, plutôt qu'à l'orphelinat ? »

Non, Veronica pensait que si la mère préférait abandonner l'enfant, mieux valait que ce soit dès le début plutôt que quinze ans plus tard quand il aurait encore plus besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs, de son avis, il valait mieux avorter plutôt que de donner la vie à un enfant qui souffrirait de ne pas avoir de mère. Ni de père, de toute évidence. Aussi ne répondit-elle pas à la question. Emmings lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

« On peut accoucher sous X, de nos jours. Cette mère aurait pu le faire. Seulement elle a accouché, et elle a ensuite abandonné le bébé. Elle avait un bracelet fait à la main. Je pense que la maman n'a pas accouché à l'hôpital. »

Veronica acquiesça.

« Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette femme n'a pas voulu de cette enfant, magnifique, qui plus est. Je veux la retrouver, pour lui offrir de l'argent. Je suis prêt à subvenir à tous ses besoins, tant que la mère reste avec l'enfant, et l'aime. »

« Et si elle refuse ? »

Emmings ne répondit pas. Il avait le regard perdu dans les couvertures. Veronica retint un frisson. Elle se demanda si Robin attendait une fille ou un garçon. Et ce qu'elle en aurait fait. Si elle aurait préféré avorter, ou si elle aurait gardé le bébé. Et ce qu'elle en aurait fait. Elle se demandait si elle savait. Si elle s'était tuée en même temps qu'elle tuait son bébé. Ou si elle s'était tuée sans savoir qu'elle allait donner la vie. Elle se demanda si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

Elle observa plus longtemps le vieil homme et le bébé, puis elle baissa les yeux vers le rapport d'autopsie, et prit sa décision.

« Je vais avoir besoin de tous les détails possibles pour la retrouver. Si elle n'a pas accouché sous X, je crains que ce soit une tâche bien plus ardue que ce que l'on imagine. »

**oOoOoOo**

La maison était énorme. Elle aurait dû être blasée, mais depuis que les Kane avaient déménagé et que la maison de Logan avait brûlé, Veronica n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de se rendre dans les collines des 09ers. La maison était totalement blanche, avec un long chemin dallé qui menait à une porte à triple battant. Des arbres taillés au millimètre près bordaient l'allée et lui permettaient d'avoir un peu d'ombre. Sur le côté, Veronica aperçut la sempiternelle piscine creusée, à la différence près qu'elle était en forme d'arbre. Toujours ce besoin d'en faire plus et d'être original.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

A ses côtés, Marjorie avait l'air horriblement mal à l'aise. Veronica tira le frein à main et se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je déteste cette maison. Profondément. Enfin… Plutôt les gens qui y habitent. »

« Robin les évoquait souvent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes. »

Marjorie ne quittait pas la villa des yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'engloutisse toute entière, sauvagement, et sans prévenir. « Margaret McCherry, sa mère, est une femme calculatrice et horriblement froide. Elle a été élevée par des nonnes en Irlande du Sud. Elle et son mari, Stanford se sont mariés par intérêt, pas du tout par amour. Lui, il est pire que tout. Ils étaient extrêmement durs avec Robin, sous prétexte qu'elle était un vilain petit canard. »

Cela rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Veronica. Si Lilly avait eu la chance d'avoir un père plus sympathique, elle avait longuement souffert de la dureté presque cruelle de Céleste.

« Ils ne t'aimaient pas ? » demanda Veronica sans même y penser.

« Tu plaisantes ? Moi, la pauvre petite bourgeoise ? Ils me haïssaient, et au début je croyais que c'était la raison pour laquelle Robin était mon amie, parce que ça rendait ses parents dingues. »

« Et sa sœur ? »

« Joanne est une pute. » répondit Marjorie avec dégoût. « Une vraie traînée. Elle était jalouse de l'attention de sa sœur, elle joue les miss Parfaite devant ses parents, habillée en petite écolière, mais si tu savais ce qu'elle faisait avec son uniforme… »

Veronica en avait une vague idée.

« Elle balançait sa sœur, tu sais. Robin la protégeait et la couvrait quand Joanne partait en vadrouille avec ses huit petits copains mais quand Robin faisait la moindre bourde, Joanne la balançait à ses parents. Elle se faisait punir et disputer. Quand on avait seize ans, Robin a disparu pendant six mois. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé, mais un jour ça allait, et le lendemain c'était comme si elle n'existait plus. Quand je l'ai recroisée, elle était maigre, et avait l'air maladif. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais je suis prête à parier que c'était la faute de Joanne. »

Silence.

« Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas très envie de revenir et de les voir. »

Silence. Veronica afficha un long sourire. Pour une fois que Céleste et sa méchanceté allaient lui être utiles…

« J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. »

Elle sortit de la voiture, rapidement suivie par Marjorie et marcha jusqu'à la porte gigantesque. Elle sonna sans complexe et attendit patiemment qu'un majordome lui ouvrît. Veronica s'effaça pour qu'il puisse voir Marjorie, et immédiatement l'homme se mit en retrait et les laissa entrer. Marjorie le salua d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire, et à la plus grande surprise de Veronica, l'homme le lui rendit.

« John était sûrement le seul membre de la famille à apprécier Robin. » chuchota timidement Marjorie. « Il disait qu'elle mettait un peu de vie dans ce mausolée. Mais il ne le disait qu'à nous et nous a fait jurer de ne jamais le répéter. Sûrement la seule personne de cette maison à la regretter. »

Veronica hocha la tête. Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon, richement meublé, comme dans toutes les maisons 09ers. A la différence près que tout semblait avoir été fait dans le marbre blanc. Il faisait horriblement froid dans la maison, même pour une journée d'hiver. Chez les Kane et les Echolls, il faisait toujours bon. Jamais froid, jamais étouffant, mais toujours bon. On pouvait être en maillot de bain et ne pas avoir froid. Ici, Veronica regretta de ne pas avoir pris de pull. De toute évidence, Marjorie y avait pensé.

Il n'y avait aucune photo de Robin au mur. Beaucoup d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait énormément à Robin, mais avec les cheveux courts et les cheveux au brushing parfait. Elle avait des yeux bleus et un sourire de chipie à trois ans, les mêmes yeux bleus et un sourire bien plus gentil en apparence à dix-huit. Veronica reconnaissait ce sourire. Elle l'avait vu sur toutes les photos des 09ers chez qui elle était allée : Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomroy, Susan Knight. Toutes ces garces qui jouaient les gentilles poupées à la maison mais qui étaient les pires monstres dès qu'elles quittaient le périmètre de leur villa. Veronica se demanda s'il fallait être une pétasse tordue pour être une 09er.

Devant la vitre qui donnait sur la piscine, un homme approchant de la soixantaine leur tournait le dos. Il était vêtu d'un costume de toute évidence acheté chez un grand couturier. Ses cheveux, poivre et sel, étaient coupés courts, et tout en lui respirait la tension : les mains dans le dos, le dos raide, les jambes à peine écartées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna Stanford McCherry sans même se retourner. Sa voix était aussi glaciale que la température du salon. Si Veronica n'avait pas passé toute son adolescence chez Céleste Kane, elle aurait frissonné. Immédiatement, elle ressentit une compassion et une amitié sincère pour Marjorie. Elles avaient finalement plus en commun que Veronica l'avait imaginé.

« Parler de Robin. »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. »

Veronica lut dans les yeux de Marjorie une colère et un dégoût qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez la jeune fille. Veronica l'avait toujours prise pour cette gamine dans un corps de grande fille - vouloir absolument faire partie du sorority donnait toujours cette impression à Veronica. Elle avait imaginé que Marjorie était de ces enfants qui ne voulaient que s'amuser et voyaient le monde comme une boule pleine de gentilles personnes et qui ne pouvaient supporter les trahisons. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait connaître des sentiments si profondément et sincèrement sombres.

Et elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être sous-estimé son amitié avec Robin. Que, peut-être, elle avait été réellement profonde, et que Robin avait compté pour Marjorie autant que Lilly avait compté pour Veronica. Que, peut-être, Robin avait été plus secrète sur elle-même que Veronica n'avait bien voulu voir. Elle pensait tout savoir de sa vie ; Robin parlait constamment. Pourtant, Veronica avait découvert en quelques semaines qu'elle était terriblement seule, enceinte, et mal aimée.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était réellement suicidée finalement…

« _Robin _» insista Marjorie, et ça sonnait comme un « va te faire foutre » à l'attention de McCherry, « ne s'est pas suicidée. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour être sûre de ça. »

Stanford McCherry éclata d'un rire froid, moqueur et cruel avant même que Marjorie ait fini sa phrase. Il se tourna vers Marjorie, et ferma la bouche lorsqu'il aperçut Veronica.

« C'est qui, elle ? »

« Bonjour, M. McCherry. Je m'appelle Veronica Mars, je suis détective privé, et j'enquête sur le suicide de votre fille. » répondit poliment Veronica. Tout en sachant quelle allait être la réaction du père.

Elle mit plus de temps à venir que Veronica l'aurait imaginé. Stanford McCherry posa lentement et longuement un regard méchant et terrible sur Marjorie qui ne cilla pas. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Pauvre idiote de bourgeoise. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être Robin. Aucune. Si tu la connaissais un minimum, tu aurais su qu'elle était sotte, crédule et faible. D'une faiblesse incroyable. Il n'y a rien à enquêter. Robin a été plus faible que d'habitude, peut-être s'était-elle cassé un ongle, que sais-je ? Et elle a décidé d'en finir avec la vie. Peu importait sa famille, son fiancé, ou même ses amies… »

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, Marjorie aurait été bonne pour la prison à perpétuité. Une femme, tout de noir vêtue, entra dans la pièce, posa les yeux sur Marjorie et Veronica, puis se tourna vers McCherry.

« Cesse de crier. J'ai demandé à Maria de te préparer une tisane. »

« Et toi cesse de t'apitoyer. » répondit-il du tac au tac, d'un ton hargneux. « La vie n'a pas été créée pour les faibles. Il fut un temps, tu te souvenais de cela. Si Robin n'était pas assez forte pour vivre, alors elle est mieux là où elle est. »

« Elle ne s'est pas suicidée ! » insista Marjorie, alors que Margareth McCherry, avec ses longs cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon tellement serré que sa peau était tirée en arrière, replaçait inutilement un vase à l'air aussi cher que moche.

« Robin était enceinte. » lâcha Veronica. Pour voir comment ils allaient réagir.

Margareth fit tomber le vase qui éclata dans un bruit agressif contre le marbre blanc, tandis que Stanford tournait si brusquement la tête vers Veronica qu'elle eut peur un instant qu'il ne se soit brisé la colonne vertébrale.

Il y eut un lourd instant de silence, puis…

« Elle et Brad n'étaient même pas fiancés. » prononça fébrilement Mrs McCherry, jetant un regard horrifié à son mari.

« Alors elle est d'autant mieux là où elle est. Robin est morte et enterrée. Ne venez plus jamais nous importuner. »

Pour le coup, Veronica en resta bouche bée. De toute évidence, ses parents l'ignoraient. Et réagissaient mal. Tu m'étonnes que Robin ait préféré garder une telle information pour elle.

« Vous ne pensez pas que si elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne se serait pas suicidée ? »

Stanford leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors cela signifie juste qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. » répondit-il. A côté, Margareth s'était laissée tomber sur le divan et regardait son mari sans vraiment le voir.

« Mais si elle le savait ? » insista Marjorie.

« Elle a peut-être eu un accès de lucidité, et s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais gérer sa vie et celle d'un enfant. » enchaîna Stanford avec un petit sourire terriblement cruel. Il donnait la nausée à Veronica. Au fond, elle sentait qu'il le faisait exprès pour les choquer, Veronica le voyait à son attitude. Il était tellement tendu, tellement stressé, et sa femme avait l'air tellement horrifiée par les propos qu'il tenait que Veronica avait deviné qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour les faire partir le plus vite de sa demeure. « Elle était FAIBLE tu entends ? Faible. Maintenant va-t-en. Ne reviens plus jamais. »

« J'ai juste une question. » murmura Marjorie, les larmes aux yeux. « Est-ce que vous l'avez jamais aimée ? »

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. » répondit Stanford, et sa voix aurait pu geler l'enfer. « Le jour où tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras. »

« Non. J'espère que je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut être aussi horrible auprès de quelqu'un qui partage son patrimoine génétique. »

« Allez viens, Marjorie. On y va. » intervint Veronica, en la prenant par le bras. Elle la tira doucement vers la porte du salon, les yeux rivés sur Margareth qui semblait dépitée et véritablement attristée. De son côté, Marjorie ne quittait pas Stanford qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil proche de lui et sirotait sa tisane. Maria, une jeune hispanique à l'air aussi gênée que perdue, disparut le plus vite possible, alors que Marjorie se défit de l'étreinte de Veronica.

Elle l'entendit vaguement marmonner quelque chose à propos des McCherry, de l'enfer et de beaucoup, beaucoup de brûlures, mais le retour jusqu'à chez elle se passa dans le silence le plus lourd.

**oOoOoOo**

Alors que Marjorie rentrait dans sa sororité, non sans avoir longuement observé sa fausse carte d'identité en pensant sûrement qu'acheter de l'alcool ne lui ferait pas de mal, Veronica conduisit jusqu'au Neptune Memorial. William Emmings lui avait confié que la petite Amanda était sûrement née cinq jours auparavant. Devant les portes des urgences, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Avec un sourire entendu, Veronica se gara, puis courut jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

« T'as eu mon message. Tu déchires. » Ils se tapèrent dans la main, puis Wallace observa par les portes vitrées les magnifiques infirmières.

« J'adooooooore ce genre de travail. Tu le sais, ça, hein ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois la première personne à qui je pense pour ce genre de chose ? » demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard, et en secouant la tête. Ah, les garçons…

« Parce que tu n'as pas d'autres amis que moi ? » Veronica lui tira la langue.

« J'aurais pu choisir Dick Casablancas ! »

Wallace eut un regard dur à l'évocation de ce nom, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de mauvais, mais immédiatement son regard devint plus rieur. « Bien sûr. Parce que tu es sûre à cent pourcent que Dick Casablancas n'oublierait JAMAIS le but de sa visite. En plus il n'a pas besoin d'argent. »

« Mais il adore l'uniforme d'infirmière. » affirma Veronica avec un petit mouvement des sourcils évocateur. « Et l'infirmière salace qui va avec. »

« Tu préfères qu'il me remplace ? »

« Certainement pas. » s'offusqua Veronica en le retenant par le bras. « TU es mon sidekick. »

« Ah, je préfère ça. Doooonc… Je vais là-dedans, je dragouille une jolie jeune fille, et je lui demande si je ne peux pas avoir les vidéos du 22 janvier ou si quelqu'un est venu déposer un bébé, parce que je pense être le frère de la mère, qui a disparu depuis ? »

« Yep. Surtout, aie l'air catastrophé. »

« Y aura pas un petit problème de… tu sais, crédibilité ? Vis à vis de la génétique ? » demanda-t-il tout en avançant à reculons vers l'accueil.

« Dis que tu as été adopté. » rigola Veronica en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Wallace éclata de rire, puis souffla une seconde, et afficha son air le plus inquiet. Veronica en fut presque convaincue, et étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer : « En route pour les Emmy Awards. »

**oOoOoOo**

Prêt de vingt minutes plus tard, Wallace sortit avec un sourire éclatant. Veronica le lui rendit, pleine d'espoir. Mais il n'avait rien dans la main.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors ? La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un rencard avec la jolie Lara, ce soir. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'existe aucune vidéo parce que l'abandon est supposé être anonyme, comme quand on accouche sous X. »

« Donc retour à la case départ. » soupira Veronica. « Oooh pourquoi est-ce qu'on a inventé cette idée d'anonymat ? »

« Parce que tu n'aurais pas de travail, sans ça. »

Veronica lui envoya un regard mauvais. « Oui, mais ils pourraient rendre ça plus simple, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Un plan B ? » demanda Wallace en montant dans sa voiture. Veronica referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il démarrait le moteur.

« Peut-être bien. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica s'avança vers la vendeuse avec son plus beau sourire. Elle se sentait très mal au milieu de tous ces vêtements pour bébé, à grands renforts de peluches et autres objets qui, pour une raison étrange, effrayaient horriblement Veronica. Elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé les bébés. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais donné de frère et sœur (et si c'était pour qu'il ou elle vive la même chose qu'elle, ça n'en valait pas la peine), mais elle avait un cousin plus âgé qu'elle. Il n'y avait donc jamais eu de bébé dans son entourage.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle voulait faire des baby-sitting quand elle entrerait en seconde. Puis il y avait eu toute cette histoire avec son père qui perdait son emploi et devenait un reclus, sa réputation souillée et autres petits désagréments qui ne l'avaient pas encouragée à travailler avec des enfants. Depuis, bizarrement, l'idée simple de petits êtres baveux et geignards la dégoûtait presque.

Un rapide coup de téléphone à Williams Emmings l'avait rapidement amenée à Baby Steps, une jolie petite boutique pour bébés, située dans le centre de Neptune. En effet, il lui avait confirmé qu'Amanda n'avait pas été déposée nue à l'hôpital, mais habillée d'une petite layette absolument hors de prix. Ce qui signifiait donc que la maman était venue acheter son vêtement dans le magasin noté sur l'étiquette. Et qu'elle était riche.

Veronica espérait secrètement que le bébé soit celui de Madison Sinclair juste pour le plaisir de l'humilier en la dénonçant à toute la haute de Neptune.

Mais toute réflexion faite, Amanda était un nom trop simple pour Madison Sinclair, et Veronica se rappelait vaguement que si cette greluche devait avoir un jour un enfant elle l'appellerait sûrement Jonna Winna. Elle était trop belle pour avoir ses gènes, et l'idée même que Madison Sinclair devienne encore plus riche grâce au soutien d'un papy gâteau en mal d'enfants la dégoûtait.

L'idée simple que Madison Sinclair puisse se reproduire la dégoûtait.

Et elle se demandait pourquoi elle pensait à Madison Sinclair. D'autant que vu sa chance, si Madison avait eu un bébé, il y aurait toutes les chances qu'il soit de Logan.

Le mieux, c'était de se concentrer sur l'affaire.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » lui répondit une vendeuse avec un sourire resplendissant. Elle avait les cheveux roux vif, flamboyants, des yeux vert lumineux et grands ouverts, et Veronica ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal devant tant de bonne humeur. Surtout que le regard que la jeune femme posa sur son ventre comme pour juger à combien de mois son inexistante grossesse elle en était la rendait horriblement nerveuse.

« Oh » rit-elle fébrilement. « Je ne suis pas enceinte… »

« Oh ! » répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire triste et emplit de compassion. Comme si ne pas être enceinte à vingt ans était horrible. Veronica avait hâte que la conversation se termine pour pouvoir s'enfuir loin, très loin et oublier cette horrible boutique aux couleurs pastel et aux petits bateaux, aux peluches et autres insanités écoeurantes.

« En fait… Je viens pour un renseignement. Une de mes amies a eu un bébé il y a peu de temps, et une amie lui a offert une layette qu'elle a acheté ici. Sauf qu'elle a également couché avec mon petit ami. J'aimerais retrouver cette garce et lui dire ce que je pense d'elle. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de me donner son nom ? Ou au moins son numéro de carte bleue ? »

Aurelia, comme l'affichait le pinns qu'elle arborait fièrement sur la poitrine, était bouche bée.

« Oh mon dieu ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, sincèrement… Mais ce n'est pas légal, et je ne suis pas la patronne, alors… »

Veronica soupira. Bon. Puisqu'il fallait en venir aux grands moyens… Elle prit une profonde respiration, se concentra sur de mauvais souvenirs, et…

« Le truc c'est que… C'est que j'étais enceinte » gémit-elle, de véritables fausses larmes coulant le long de ses joues « et Tom m'a totalement lâchée après qu'il m'a trompée, parce qu'il _« n'en pouvait plus d'être dans une relation sérieuse »_, vous comprenez ? Il est _« trop jeune pour s'investir comme ça »_ ! Il était désolé, évidemment, mais mon bébé et moi pouvions aller au diable. J'étais encore étudiante… Et j'allais arrêter mes études pour lui, et pour le bébé, et il m'a larguée et je suis rentrée chez mes parents parce que je n'ai plus de dortoir, plus de copain, plus de vie ! J'ai dû passer par une rupture, la déception de mes parents, et un avortement. Je veux juste une façon de retrouver cette pute qui m'a tout pris pour lui dire ce que je pense d'elle, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?! » finit-elle par hurler.

Waw. Elle y avait mis plus de cœur que ce qu'elle espérait. La vendeuse avait les yeux écarquillés. Veronica pensa rapidement que tant qu'elle était dans le rôle de la fille trompée hystérique, autant y aller jusqu'au bout et, après une seconde de silence les yeux dans ceux d'Aurelia, éclata en énormes sanglots.

La partie la plus bizarre fut que cela lui faisait énormément de bien.

Et en plus ça fonctionnait.

Elle vit brièvement Aurelia jeter un regard hésitant vers l'arrière salle, puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Veronica pour la presser légèrement. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de la caisse, et lui offrit un mouchoir.

« C'est quel modèle ? »

Veronica sortit une photo de sa poche, prise par Williams. Aurelia regarda le bébé, et Veronica ajouta un sanglot désespéré qui voulait clairement dire « ça aurait pu être la mienne si cet enfoiré et cette salope ne s'étaient pas trouvés », ce qui pressa un peu la vendeuse.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas quand elle l'a achetée. Le bébé » re-sanglot à peine étouffé. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait trop. Un regard hésitant à Aurelia lui apprit que non. « est né il y a moins d'une semaine… J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, depuis… » re-sanglot. Ça commençait à être un peu fatiguant quand même.

« Evidemment. Cependant, si ça peut vous rassurer, ce modèle est sorti il y a deux semaines, et très peu de femmes l'ont acheté, car il est dans les prix les plus hauts. »

« Oh ! » Veronica se moucha bruyamment. Quitte à pousser le pathétique. « Et… Vous n'auriez pas vu celle qui l'a acheté, par hasard ? »

« Non, ça ne me dit rien. En même temps, je ne travaille ni les mardis, ni les jeudis, alors je ne peux rien garantir. Voilà. »

Elle nota une rangée de chiffres sur un papier, et le lui tendit avec un sourire compatissant. Veronica l'attrapa, et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. « Merci ! » dit-elle en tournant les talons et courant presque vers la sortie.

« J'espère que vous lui donnerez une bonne leçon ! » l'encouragea Aurelia.

« Comptez sur moi… »

**oOoOoOo**

Logan essayait de marcher le plus vite possible, mais ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal depuis quelques temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moment pour passer à l'hôpital, mais avec Parker constamment dans les parages, cela risquait d'être difficile. Il allait encore falloir mentir, et faire des détours pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Cette situation commençait à lui peser, mais Parker le faisait se sentir tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rompre. D'autant qu'il lui avait promis de faire plus d'efforts. Enfin ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Alors. Comment est-ce que Parker a su que Veronica a été violée par Cassidy ? »

Logan s'arrêta et tourna la tête. Contre un poteau se tenait un Wallace à l'air manifestement en colère – du moins au vu des regards noirs que le jeune homme lui lançait. Il se demanda vaguement si Veronica était à ce point bouleversée pour que ce soit son sidekick qui vienne lui botter le train. D'un côté, il préférait mille fois avoir à faire avec la colère et la violence de Wallace plutôt que la déception et la douleur de Veronica.

« Elle en a parlé à Veronica ? » demanda-t-il, sans éviter le regard de Wallace. Il ne craignait pas Wallace. Mais il craignait sa réponse.

« Veronica ne sait rien. » cracha le jeune homme. « Et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui lui parlerai de Cassidy. Les rares fois où j'évoque le sujet, j'ai le droit à des réponses pré-écrites, et ça a tendance à m'énerver, donc à l'énerver, donc on n'en parle pas. Et je suis son meilleur ami. Donc je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'elle en parle à Parker. Qu'elle n'apprécie pas plus que ça. »

Logan eut un petit rire. Evidemment qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça.

« Personnellement, ça ne me fait pas rire. Encore moins quand Parker a le culot de venir me dire qu'elle a le droit d'en savoir plus. Comment elle a entendu le nom de Cassidy ? »

« Par Dick. Depuis que son père est revenu, et que Veronica enquête sur le viol de Robin, ça le travaille. »

« Parker est une fille intelligente, mais elle ne lit pas les pensées. Comment a-t-elle pu faire le lien entre le viol de Veronica et Cassidy ? »

Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir. D'autant qu'il préférait avoir Wallace de son côté pour le protéger. Logan savait que jamais Wallace ne parlerait de cela à Veronica. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui confier.

« Il est possible que j'ai évoqué le sujet avec Dick et qu'elle se soit trouvée là. »

Logan put lire la colère et le choc sur le visage de Wallace, et il se serait frappé lui-même. Oui, il était un triple idiot qui faisait toujours des faux pas. Ce n'était pas nouveau, après tout. Wallace le regardait comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il était bien sérieux. Et l'attitude gênée et coupable de Logan finirent par le convaincre que oui, il avait bien fait un nouveau faux pas. Plus important que les autres.

Wallace ferma les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux, refusant de regarder Logan plus longtemps.

« Je peux pas le croire… »

« J'ai déconné, ok ? » s'irrita Logan. « Je sais, j'ai déconné ! Mais Dick est venu et m'a dit que Veronica pensait que Robin avait été violée et qu'elle enquêtait dessus. J'ai eu une horrible impression de déjà vu, Dick a dit un truc qui m'a énervé sur Cassidy, et c'est sorti tout seul. »

« Et Parker était là ? »

« Oui, elle était là, puis elle est partie quand j'ai évoqué le viol de Veronica. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu dire ça à Dick ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, hein ? » s'énerva Wallace en poussant Logan. Celui-ci grimaça lorsque les mains de Wallace touchèrent ses côtes.

« Wallace… »

« Non ! Tu sais à quel point ça l'a détruite ? »

Logan eut un petit rire désabusé. « Je crois que je suis mieux placé que toi pour le savoir, non ? »

« Et t'en es fier ? »

« Comment tu peux oser dire ça ? » Logan s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant, mais Wallace ne recula pas. « Tu étais où le soir où elle a cru que son père était mort et qu'elle apprenait que Beaver l'avait violée, hein ? Comment va Jackie, d'ailleurs ? »

« Va te faire foutre ! » le repoussa Wallace. « Et toi tu étais où le soir de la fête de Shelly ? Tu étais où quand Duncan puis Cassidy – ou un autre ordre, tant qu'on y est – lui prenaient sa virginité ? Tu faisais quoi quand elle était droguée ? J'ai entendu parler de shots, de fille de troisième facile… Tu te souviens de son nom au moins ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas violée. » gronda Logan, les mâchoires serrées de colère.

« Elle était censée être ton amie ! Tu l'as trahie ! Dick l'a trahie, et par sa simple existence il lui rappelle tous les jours ce que son connard de frère lui a fait ! Sans compter les innombrables insultes ! Comment tu as pu lui donner encore plus de détails ? »

« C'était pour qu'il la ferme. Et crois-moi, ça a marché. »

Le regard de Wallace était empli de dégoût, de mépris et de colère. « J'espère pour toi qu'il saura se la fermer devant Veronica. Parce que sinon, je te jure que tu le paieras. Et que certains de tes petits secrets pourraient être révélés. »

« N'ose même pas. » prononça Logan en s'avançant encore. Cette fois encore, Wallace ne recula pas. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux.

« Sinon quoi, Logan ? » murmura hargneusement Wallace. « Tu vas mettre des affiches disant que les motards m'ont scotché nu au poteau du lycée pour mon premier jour ? Je m'en fous. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. » Et sa voix tremblait. Logan se détesta pour cela.

« Non. Mais Parker pourrait bien apprendre des choses qu'elle est ravie d'ignorer. »

Wallace le regardait avec défi, et même si Logan mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire parce que c'était ridicule, qu'ils étaient du même côté, et qu'il était tellement désolé qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer, son souffle se coupa.

« Tu bluffes. »

« Je suis ami avec Mac, tu te souviens ? Et que je sais sur quoi elle a travaillé il y a peu de temps. »

Wallace lui jeta un regard mauvais, et tourna les talons.

« Wallace… » bredouilla Logan.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Elle en est où dans son enquête sur le viol de Robin ? »

Wallace eut un petit rire. « Eh bien il se trouve que jamais Robin n'a été violée. Mais qu'elle est morte le même jour que la fête de Shelly. Y a eu comme une petite confusion, tu constateras. Tu vois comme Veronica vit tout ça très bien. »

Le sarcasme dégoulinant de la voix de Wallace donna la nausée à Logan. Il avait la tête qui tournait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et ses mains tremblaient. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien là-dedans, il n'avait plus parlé à Veronica depuis des mois. Elle l'évitait parfaitement bien. Ecoeuré, Wallace secoua la tête.

« Reste loin de Veronica. »

Puis il entra dans leur salle de sociologie. Logan s'adossa contre le mur et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. « Pas la peine. Elle le fait très bien toute seule. » souffla-t-il. Puis il se redressa, remit son sac à dos sur son épaule, et fit demi-tour. Au cas où tout tournerait mal, il allait falloir effacer certaines preuves. Et pour cela, il fallait annuler son déjeuner avec Parker.

Il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica dut frapper pendant plusieurs minutes contre la porte du dortoir de Kathleen Dwight avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle observa pour la énième fois l'ardoise qui pendait sur la porte, hésitant entre laisser une note de son passage juste sous l'adresse du site internet qu'elle avait vu écrit sur la propre ardoise de Wallace. C'était un site sur Gory dans lequel on se moquait profondément de lui et de ses habitudes sexuelles, Veronica y était allée par curiosité pendant qu'elle cherchait l'adresse de Kathleen.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit la poignée bouger, et rapidement une jeune fille échevelée, à peine habillée ouvrit la porte, essoufflée. Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'elle vit Veronica, et son visage heureux se transforma en un froncement de sourcils. Mmmh. Veronica adorait faire cet effet là aux gens.

« Bonjour ! » sourit Veronica.

« Tu n'es pas le livreur de pizza. » déclara Kathleen.

« Non. » confirma Veronica. « Je suis là à propos d'Amanda. »

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux aussi plats que son ventre. Pas le ventre d'une femme qui a accouché il y a moins d'une semaine. Elle eut un regard confus et lui offrit un sourire sincèrement désolé.

« Tu as dû faire erreur, je ne connais pas d'Amanda. J'étais en plein milieu de quelque chose donc… »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu le prénom d'Amanda ? Un bébé ? »

« Un bébé ? » s'exclama Kathleen en éclatant de rire. « J'ai l'air d'avoir eu un bébé ? » Elle montra d'un geste de la main sa plastique parfaite, ses longues jambes, son ventre plat, sa poitrine, et Veronica fut tentée de la détester mais elle était trop confuse pour ça.

« Alors pourquoi tu as acheté une layette il y a exactement cinq jours ? »

Kathleen la regarda comme si elle voyait un extra-terrestre. « D'accord. Je n'ai jamais acheté de layette. De ma vie. »

Surprise, Veronica tira le papier sur lequel la vendeuse avait écrit, et lui lut le numéro de carte bleue. « Ce n'est pas à toi ? »

« T'es gentille je ne connais pas mon numéro de carte bleue par cœur… Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu l'utiliser sans que tu le saches ? »

« Non ! » protesta Kathleen, manifestement agacée. « Enfin si, ma sœur mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle achèterait un truc pareil. »

« Parce qu'elle vient d'avoir un enfant ? » proposa Veronica, mais Kathleen éclata encore de rire.

« Mais oui bien sûr. Ma petite sœur qui est en seconde et qui est ma copie conforme. Et quand je dis conforme, je veux vraiment dire conforme. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'était pas enceinte. »

« C'était quand ? »

Kathleen fit mine de réfléchir puis eut l'air un peu coupable. « Il y a cinq jours. Mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi elle achèterait une layette, elle n'était pas enceinte, ou alors elle est la première adolescente à cacher une grossesse avec des débardeurs qui s'arrêtent au nombril. »

Veronica eut un petit rire. « Est-ce que je peux avoir son prénom ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« Mac ? »

« Mmmh… » grommela l'interpellée. « Wallace, je fais une update amusante. »

Wallace se retourna sur le dos, la tête touchant presque le sol. Décidément, les lits dans les dortoirs laissaient à désirer. Vu le prix qu'ils mettaient là-dedans, ils pouvaient quand même se permettre de donner de meilleurs lits.

« Où est Parker ? » demanda-t-il.

Mac cliqua compulsivement sans pouvoir se retenir de glousser. De sa place sur le lit, Wallace pouvait voir ses épaules se secouer de rire, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

« Oh, c'est magnifique… » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis un génie. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement chez Logan. Comme d'habitude. »

Chez Logan. En train d'en apprendre plus sur Veronica, peut-être.

« Elle m'a posé des questions bizarres, il y a quelques semaines. »

Wallace entendit le rire de Mac s'étrangler et la vit se tendre. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des touches du clavier sur lequel elle tapait qui résonnait. « A moi aussi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Sur quoi ? »

« Logan et Veronica. » répondit vaguement Mac avec un petit geste de la main. « Rien de très intéressant, elle voulait en savoir plus sur leur relation, et ce qui s'est passé avant… Ce qui est… Légitime… j'imagine. »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est du passé, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça la regarde. »

Mac haussa les épaules, et continua à taper son texte. Wallace fixait le plafond, profondément intéressé par les irrégularités du plâtre. Il déglutit, puis prit une lente inspiration.

« Mac. »

L'arrêt du cliquetis des touches lui indiqua qu'il avait son attention et qu'elle sentait ce qu'il allait lui demander. C'était trop tard pour reculer.

« Comment il était, Cassidy ? »

Silence. Quelqu'un qui déglutit.

« Brisé, effrayé et cruel. »

Sa voix était glaciale. Mac se fustigea mentalement. Elle n'avait pas fait des mois de thérapie pour en arriver là.

« Je suis désolé, Mac, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible… »

« Je n'aime juste pas en parler. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Veronica non plus… »

« Fais-toi menacer d'une arme par un malade qui cherche à tuer ton père et viens me raconter tout ça pendant des heures, Wallace. » s'agaça Mac.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que… » Sa frustration étrangla la fin de sa phrase. « On ne peut jamais parler de lui ! Je voudrais… Je voudrais juste savoir qui il était avant tout ce qui s'est passé... Savoir comment tu te sens… »

Mac eut un rire froid et tourna sa chaise vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Wallace se redressa, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé ces questions.

« Comment il était ? Il était doux, il était tendre, il était souriant, il était drôle, il était intelligent. Comment je me sens ? Je me sens STUPIDE, Wallace ! Profondément stupide, parce que je n'étais qu'un alibi pour qu'on ne voie rien. Qu'un alibi qu'il aurait écrasé quand j'aurais commencé à comprendre. Que chacun de ses actes était un mensonge et que tout en lui était pervers ! Il n'était ni doux, ni tendre, il voulait que je fasse croire aux autres qu'il était un homme. Il n'était pas souriant, il était menteur, il n'était pas drôle, il était cruel, et il a utilisé son intelligence pour commettre le crime parfait. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Maintenant va-t-en. » s'énerva-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Mac se leva, attrapa les clés de la chambre et sortit. Wallace resta seul à regarder ses mains. Et à se sentir bête.

**oOoOoOo**

Il y avait deux choses qui n'allaient pas chez Julie Dwight. La première, c'était sa façon d'éviter le regard de Veronica et de vouloir absolument pousser la porte dès qu'elle avait vu son visage. La seconde, c'était ses t-shirt qui, en plein mois de janvier, ressemblaient plus à des brassières qu'à autre chose. Veronica commençait donc à voir où Kathleen voulait en venir, non seulement quand elle parlait de copie parfaite, mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la difficulté de cacher sa grossesse.

Non, Julie Dwight n'était manifestement pas la mère d'Amanda. Mais de toute évidence ? Elle savait qui l'était. Il suffisait juste de la convaincre de le lui dire. Mais vue la manière qu'elle avait de se triturer les mains, de jeter des regards frénétiques à la porte, et de soupirer toutes les trois secondes, il était difficile d'oser lui poser la moindre question.

D'autant que Kathleen dardait sur elle un regard noir, et retenait de toute évidence sa colère.

« SOIXANTE-DIX-SEPT DOLLARS ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? »

Apparemment, cacher une grossesse était moins grave qu'offrir une layette à soixante-dix-sept dollars.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » grommela stupidement Julie. Comme si c'était crédible. Elle tira un peu sur sa jupe, trop courte pour être appelée une jupe, et se tortilla sur son lit.

« Prends-moi pour une imbécile. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me rembourser. »

Julie leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment gravement concernée par la colère de sa sœur. Sentant que son affaire n'allait manifestement pas se résoudre sans elle, Veronica fit un petit pas en avant.

« Pour qui tu l'as achetée, cette layette ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« J'ai rien acheté. C'est pas ma faute si Kate ne sait pas ranger ses affaires. Tu t'es pas dit que c'était ton très cher copain pour son ex ? » persifla Julie. Kathleen sauta sur ses deux pieds, et rejeta dignement ses cheveux en arrière en jetant un regard méprisant à sa sœur.

« Certaine. J'ai assisté à l'avortement. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? C'était possible d'assister à un avortement ?

« C'est ça de sortir avec le mec de sa meilleure amie. » cracha Julie.

Oh. Tout s'éclairait. Veronica secoua la tête. Pas le problème. Pour l'instant, du moins.

« Ecoute… » dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et sortit la photo d'Amanda dans sa petite layette. « Comme tu le sais, cette petite fille s'appelle Amanda. Et un milliardaire m'a demandé de retrouver sa maman, parce qu'il veut lui offrir une nouvelle vie. De toute évidence, une de tes amies a eu cette jolie petite fille, et elle a sûrement de très bonnes raisons pour l'avoir abandonnée, mais cette homme lui en donne d'encore meilleures pour la récupérer. »

Julie prit la photo, et admira le bébé un instant. Sa sœur la fixait sans un mot. Et Veronica attendait. Puis finalement…

« C'est pas qu'elle veut pas la garder. C'est que ses parents sont des malades qui lui couperaient les vivres s'ils savaient et qu'elle ne pourra jamais offrir la vie que le bébé mérite. »

« Elle aura cette chance maintenant. William Emmings est prêt à tout payer tant qu'elle garde le bébé. Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner son prénom pour que je puisse lui apprendre la nouvelle ? »

Julie secoua la tête, contrite. Veronica ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à l'amadouer, lorsque la porte fut poussée, laissant une jeune fille blonde portant un pull de longueur et épaisseur inversement proportionnelles à la tenue de Julie entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et ce fut le mouvement de tête allant de la jeune fille à Veronica qui la trahit.

Veronica ne réussit pas à cacher son sourire.

Bingo.

**oOoOoOo**

« J'ai rompu avec Max. »

Wallace sursauta si fort qu'il fit tomber la pile de feuille qu'il avait amassée sur son bureau par pure flemme de la ranger. Il tourna sur sa chaise, et observa Mac qui fixait le sol avec une passion nouvelle. Par contre, Wallace n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.

« Oh. »

Il ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

« Euh… Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre une dispute à propos d'un psychopathe violeur et la rupture avec Max.

Mac soupira, lança un œil envieux vers le couloir. Puis finalement, ferma la porte, s'assit sur le lit de Wallace, et regarda ses mains soigneusement posées sur ses genoux. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, et sans jamais lever la tête vers Wallace, elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, tu sais… » murmura-t-il.

« La dernière personne qui a évoqué Cassidy, ou quoique ce soit ayant un quelconque rapport avec Cassidy depuis un moment, c'est Veronica. Le jour de notre rentrée à la fac. Depuis, il y a eu Bronson, puis Max, et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'oublier. Et j'y arrive très bien. J'étais tellement bouleversée tout à l'heure que je suis allée voir la première personne à qui je voulais parler. Max. Et quand il m'a demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, j'ai été incapable de le lui dire. Dans l'ensemble, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, c'était qu'il ne savait pas. Et qu'il ne comprendrait pas. »

« Tu aurais pu lui laisser sa chance. »

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais sorti avec un meurtrier. Et que j'étais perdue. Et je suis perdue. Alors j'ai préféré rompre, parce que je ne peux pas me gérer et gérer ses histoires, et être moi, et penser à lui, et… C'est trop dur. »

« Je suis désolé, Mac, c'est ma faute, et… »

Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer. Mac se laissa aller dans ses bras, la tête contre son cou.

« C'est pas ta faute. »

Wallace ne répondit rien, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Techniquement, il venait de briser son couple avec Max. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il faudrait qu'il pense à téléphoner à Max pour lui parler et voir comment il allait. Ou pas. Peut-être qu'il gérait mieux l'ignorance, lui aussi. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que Mac pleurait. Et qu'elle était réellement bouleversée par le sujet.

C'était étrange. Depuis des années qu'il connaissait Mac, il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue. Et, bêtement, il n'avait jamais pris la relation entre Mac et Cassidy sérieusement, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Pour lui, il ne s'était agit que d'une amourette, rien de bien sérieux, parce qu'imaginer qu'un tel enfoiré puisse mener une vie normale, avoir de véritable sentiment, le mettait dans une rage dingue. Cassidy avait privé des dizaines de vies de tant de sentiments, et il se permettait d'en profiter.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Mac avait pu être touchée par la mort de Beaver. Il se dégoûtait. Non seulement par son égoïsme, mais également par le manque de considération et de décence qu'impliquaient de telles pensées. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Beaver puisse être autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre qu'un salaud meurtrier et violeur.

« Il était gentil. C'était le premier garçon à s'intéresser vraiment à moi depuis le CM2. » murmura Mac. « J'aurais dû voir les signaux tout de suite. Un Casablancas qui s'intéresse à moi, pauvre geek dont personne ne connaît l'existence ? Mais non. J'y ai cru… »

« Mac, arrête… »

« Ca va, Wallace, il faut que ça sorte. » soupira la jeune fille en se redressant. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste décidé, et regarda droit devant elle. « J'en peux plus de tourner en rond en parlant de mon enfance à une vieille tarée. C'est pas mon enfance, le problème. »

Wallace eut un petit rire, récompensé par un petit sourire de Mac. Bizarrement, cela lui fit plaisir de la voir sourire. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas souri.

« J'y ai cru, et ça allait bien. On avait des rendez-vous, c'est lui qui a fini par me prendre la main, et il était adorable. Il avait un petit sourire timide, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. Des fois, il me regardait, et je voyais qu'il n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment heureux. Et il était beau, comme ça. En plus, il embrassait très bien. Mieux que Bronson et Max, en tout cas. Quand je pense ça, ça me dégoûte. Parce que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'est un meurtrier. »

« Oui, enfin être dérangé mentalement n'implique pas que tu embrasses mal. D'après Veronica, Logan embrasse merveilleusement bien, et c'est pas un exemple d'équilibre mental. »

Mac eut un petit sourire. « C'est peut-être proportionnel à ton équilibre mental. Plus t'es malade, mieux t'embrasse. »

« Je suis bon pour l'asile psychiatrique alors… » répondit Wallace avec un clin d'œil. Pour le coup, Mac éclata de rire, et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Wallace feignit d'avoir été horriblement blessé et Mac lui tira la langue. Yep. C'était plus agréable qu'une Mac qui pleurait contre son épaule, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Mais le sérieux revint aussi tôt qu'il était parti. « J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me touchait pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On s'embrassait, mais rien de plus. En quatre mois, c'était… Etrange. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était vierge, et qu'il avait peur de… Je sais pas, me faire mal, de mal s'y prendre, que Dick se moque de lui… Mais quand j'en ai parlé avec lui, il l'a très mal pris. Et le jour où il m'a quittée, j'ai vu le véritable Cassidy. Non seulement il m'a fait peur, avec son agressivité, son regard et sa posture, mais en plus il a été cruel. Il n'était jamais cruel. Quand il y avait Dick, il était toujours soumis, il le laissait toujours dire, mais je voyais toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'était la même que le jour où il m'a quittée. Ça m'a fait mal. Après, on s'est remis ensemble, et Veronica a compris qu'il avait tué tout le monde et qu'il avait été violé par le maire, et… Et il est mort. »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Wallace ne savait pas quoi dire. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien qui ferait que Mac se sentirait mieux, rien qui apaiserait sa douleur.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu sais, après je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Comment a-t-il pu continuer à vivre après avoir été violé ? Comment est-ce qu'on continue sa vie après quelque chose comme ça ? »

Wallace eut une moue mal à l'aise, et pour la première fois, il ne regarda pas Mac, mais l'écran de son ordinateur. Le fond d'écran était une photo de lui et Veronica lors du homecoming de première. Ils se connaissaient depuis deux mois à peine, et il ne connaissait pas le secret de Veronica. Mais maintenant tout était plus clair. C'était même évident. Tout comme la réponse : on ne la continue pas. Veronica en était la preuve parfaite. Elle n'avait pas continué sa vie. Elle l'avait recommencée. L'ancienne Veronica était partie, et la nouvelle était celle qu'ils connaissaient.

Tout ça à cause de Cassidy aussi. Enfin Duncan n'était pas non plus innocent dans toute cette affaire, si on lui demandait son avis. Peut-être que le problème était que Veronica ne lui demandait _jamais_ son avis.

« Et puis après, il y a cette histoire de meurtre. Il a tout planifié. Je veux dire : c'était le meurtre parfait. Veronica m'a expliqué toute son enquête. Elle a mis près d'un an à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et il y avait beaucoup d'autres coupables possibles : les Fitzpatricks, Woody Goodman, Aaron Echolls, Ed le conducteur, Terrence Cook… Il y avait autant de mobiles que de possibles meurtriers. Mais qui aurait soupçonné Cassidy Casablancas, que personne ne voit, que tout le monde méprise ? Alors des fois je me dis que… Que j'étais peut-être une couverture. Pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne. »

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu aies été ça pour lui… Je veux dire… Il est revenu après, non ? »

« Oui. Et il a fait des efforts. Mais… Et si au début je n'étais que ça ? »

« Ca va peut-être être horrible, mais… Il ne t'a pas tuée. Il a essayé de tuer Veronica parce qu'elle savait, mais il t'a seulement empêchée de sortir pour le trouver. D'un côté, il a essayé de te protéger, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne le saurai jamais. Tu sais… Il y a des moments où je regrette d'être sortie avec lui parce qu'il a été monstrueux. Mais il me fait tellement de peine que par moments, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'aurait jamais été un tueur si sa famille l'avait traité correctement, et j'en veux à Dick et à ses parents de l'avoir traité si mal ! » Pour la première fois, elle avait le regard décidé et sûr d'elle. « Des fois, je suis contente de l'avoir aimé parce que personne d'autre ne peut en dire autant. Et moi au moins j'aurai essayé. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean… »

Sean Fredericks se tendit avant de se redresser. Il détestait cette voix. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, et il s'était très bien porté jusque là. Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit dans lequel Veronica Mars aurait pu fourrer son nez. A bien y réfléchir, il avait quelques idées, mais ses contacts, et ses « amis » l'auraient prévenu. Même cette garce n'était pas si discrète.

« J'avais espéré que tu aies oublié mon prénom. » râla-t-il en se redressant pour poser le verre sur le comptoir.

Veronica pencha la tête pour l'observer, et elle avait cet horrible rictus qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et son regard, aussi. Son regard bleu glacial. Dieu qu'il la haïssait. Des fois il se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de l'ignorer plutôt que de la traiter comme elle le méritait. Parce que quand il y réfléchissait (même s'il y réfléchissait le moins possible), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était bien plus chiante depuis que Lilly était morte que quand elle était son toutou.

D'un côté, ça apprendrait à cette connasse de Lilly à se taper les stars Américaines. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les riches étaient tous des salauds sans parole.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, et observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, faussement intriguée. Tout était faux chez elle, désormais.

« Tu sais, on jouait souvent à un jeu Lilly et moi. On essayait de deviner l'avenir de tous nos camarades. Mais bizarrement, de tous nos camarades de classe… Ce n'était pas toi qui finissais serveur dans un bar gay. »

Sean ne répondit rien. Veronica lui fit un petit sourire, et haussa les épaules, tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des hauts tabourets en face du comptoir.

« Enfin en même temps, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres destinées pour un fils de domestique qui se prend pour la crème de la crème. » Elle eut un geste de la main, comme si elle mettait cette pensée de côté. Sean gardait le silence. Il avait appris que garder le silence était la meilleure défense. Sauf qu'être silencieux devant Veronica relevait du miracle. Elle était trop énervante.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu repères les lieux car tu comptes subir une opération transexuelle ? »

« Et courir le risque que tu veuilles me sauter dessus ? » grimaça Veronica alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur sa main accoudée près du distributeur de bière. Dieu qu'il la haïssait. « Très peu pour moi. Non. En fait, j'ai une question pour toi, et en échange, je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle. »

« Tu es atteinte d'une leucémie, et tu meurs dans moins d'une semaine. Merci. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'annoncer ça. »

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais le regard de Veronica lui donna la chair de poule. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais à l'avouer, car elle se mit immédiatement à sourire. Il préféra s'occuper à essuyer un verre.

« Tt-tt. Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question, ne change pas les règles du jeu. »

Sean la jugea inutilement du regard, juste histoire de se faire croire qu'il avait le choix. Mais il s'inclina outrageusement, pour bien lui signifier que son mépris n'avait pas changé depuis un an et demi.

« Est-ce que tu deales du GHB ? »

Sean haussa les sourcils, et éclata de rire. « Non mais ça va pas non ? Je touche pas à la drogue du violeur. »

Ce fut au tour de Veronica de hausser les sourcils. « Il me semble qu'en seconde c'était toi qui avaitsdu GHB. »

« Oui. Et tu es venue m'accuser de trucs foireux, puis il y a eu cette histoire à Hearst, et je veux pas qu'on me soupçonne de ça. »

Veronica le fixa comme s'il débarquait de la Lune. « Ah. Parce que ça ne te dérange pas d'être soupçonné de vendre de la coke et de l'herbe. »

Sean haussa les épaules. « Dans ces cas-là, toutes les parties sont consentantes. On n'a encore jamais vu quelqu'un prendre de la coke à son insu. »

Ecœurée, Veronica secoua la tête. « Tu ne me donnes pas envie de t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

« Sincèrement, à moins que tu m'annonces que jamais plus je ne te reverrai, tu peux garder ta nouvelle. »

« Oh. » répondit Veronica, faussement déçue. « Donc, savoir que tu ne seras jamais ennuyé par la jeune fille de seize ans que tu as mise enceinte et qui a dû abandonner le bébé ne t'intéresse pas. »

Sean se figea, mais il n'arriva pas à empêcher sa main de trembler à tel point que le verre qu'il tenait glissa et se fracassa.

« Bon. Comme il y a sûrement beaucoup de filles à qui tu as dû dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seule, je vais te donner quelques détails. »

Sean déglutit difficilement.

« Elle s'appelle Jennifer, tu l'as mise enceinte lors de la fête de fin d'année de James Maroy. Elle est venue te voir un mois après, mortifiée, pour t'annoncer la nouvelle, et tu l'as insultée en lui faisant comprendre que c'était son problème. »

Veronica avait les yeux plantés sur Sean qui n'était plus du tout à l'aise. « Bon, je t'épargne toutes ces histoires d'impossibilité d'avorter sans l'accord des parents, l'aventure que ce fut pour cacher les nausées matinales et les envies à ses parents, sans compter le fait de devoir porter d'immenses pulls et se retenir toute une journée de cours de hurler pendant qu'on a ses contractions. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne perde pas les eaux immédiatement. »

Il n'entendait plus la musique en arrière-fond, mais il sentait que ses collègues le fixaient bizarrement. Il voulait qu'ils détournent tous les yeux.

« Et puis tu as aussi eu de la chance qu'elle ne meure pas pendant que sa meilleure amie la faisait accoucher. Tu peux remercier internet par la même occasion, parce que c'est grâce à ça qu'une môme de seize ans – et, il faut bien l'avouer, la terreur de ses parents – arrive à accoucher d'un enfant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle ?

« Je veux que tu saches que cette fille, à qui tu as refusé ton aide, qui s'est retrouvée seule et misérable, sans aucun autre soutien que celui d'une fille encore plus paumée qu'elle, cette fille a accouché d'une merveilleuse petite puce qui se porte très bien. Et qu'un homme riche les a prises sous son aile, et qu'elles seront toutes les deux heureuses. Ils sont en train de rédiger des papiers pour que tu ne puisses jamais l'approcher. »

Sean cligna des yeux. Veronica lui fit un sourire sans joie, et jamais il n'avait lu autant de dégoût, de mépris et de déjection dans le regard de quelqu'un. Elle se leva, ajusta son sac sur son épaule, et secoua la tête.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'effectivement, elle ne _'t'ennuiera jamais avec ce genre de conneries'_. Et c'est pas grâce à toi. »

**oOoOoOo**

Keith se sentait horriblement coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le patio du Neptune Grand et qu'il la voie l'attendre patiemment au bar. A partir du moment où elle l'aperçut et qu'elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir trente ans de moins, toute culpabilité le quitta. Il retrouvait les papillons qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver. Elle le faisait sourire.

Jane était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et il était plus que ravi de sentir que c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Depuis qu'il l'avait abordée à la fac pour lui parler de Veronica, ils s'appelaient presque tous les jours. Au début, pour lui parler de Veronica, de ses réactions, de ce qu'il savait. Pour la comprendre. Jane lui avait répondu que tant qu'elle ne ferait pas elle-même un pas vers lui il ne pourrait rien faire. Et qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui parle.

Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne lui avait pas toujours plu. Veronica lui cachait manifestement des choses. D'après elle, quelque chose s'était passé après le décès de Lilly. Certes, la mort d'une meilleure amie, suivie de la perte du statut et de ses amis aurait fait de n'importe quelle adolescente un peu naïve, une jeune fille un peu plus réaliste. Mais Jane trouvait que le comportement de Veronica était trop poussif, trop exigeant, trop intransigeant depuis.

C'était ce qu'il craignait, et c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et si Veronica avait refusé de le lui dire, alors il avait encore plus peur de ce que pouvait être le terrible secret de Veronica. Jane lui avait proposé de la voir, mais Keith s'y était opposé. Si Veronica apprenait qu'il lui avait confié leur vie privée, jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait. Jane trouvait qu'il se laissait un peu marcher sur les pieds, qu'il était toujours l'adulte et le père, et qu'il fallait qu'elle garde sa place d'enfant. Mais Keith savait que ce n'était plus possible désormais.

Lorsqu'elle se leva et que sa jolie robe remua légèrement autour d'elle, il repoussa sans vraiment le vouloir ses pensées. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et cligna des yeux, de ce clignement qui lui effaçait toute capacité de pensées. Il remercia simplement le ciel d'être sûr de ne pas croiser Veronica au Neptune Grand. Sa rupture avec Logan avait définitivement d'énormes bons côtés.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Jane qui pétillait de malice. Comme si elle en savait plus, elle avait cette sorte de mystère, et Keith ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée d'en savoir plus à son propos. Il posa sa main dans le creux de son dos, et murmura : « On y va ? »

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, toujours ce petit sourire sur le visage, et il rit malgré lui parce qu'il était simplement heureux. Il la poussa délicatement en avant pour lui faire signe d'avancer, et elle éclata de rire avec lui, en se rapprochant de lui. Sa main vint se poser contre sa hanche, alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue, toujours en riant sans raison. Tout à leur bonheur, ils bousculèrent quelqu'un qui les sépara légèrement.

« Excusez-moi… » rit Keith. Mais son rire s'étrangla quand il vit dans qui il était rentré. Il avait oublié que quelqu'un _habitait_ ici.

« Monsieur Mars… Et une bien jolie dame… » gloussa bêtement Logan. « Qui n'est ni Madame Mars, ni Madame Fennel, ni l'autre femme mariée de l'an dernier… Et Veronica qui trouve que je multiplie les conquêtes. »

« Logan… » gronda Keith, hésitant entre être mal à l'aise et en colère. Mais il se rappela qu'il était un adulte et qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier devant l'insupportable ex de sa fille.

Logan se contenta d'éclater de rire, et Keith ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même pour Logan, c'était un comportement bizarre. Il avait le regard complètement vitreux, et ne semblait pas être sûr à cent pourcent de ses jambes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, _shérif_, je ne dirai pas à Veronica que vous vous tapez la prof du campus qu'elle déteste le plus. Elle m'évite trop pour en avoir l'occasion. »

Keith se demanda vaguement comment Logan pouvait être au courant de l'identité de Jane, qui observait la scène avec un petit sourire goguenard, absolument pas concernée.

« Logan, est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

« Non ! » éclata de rire l'intéressé en tortillant sa manche tout en regardant Jane avec un rictus connaisseur. Mais son regard était toujours un peu vide. « Non, mais c'est tout comme. Waw les anti-douleurs ! Je crois qu'ils m'ont donné de la morphine mais j'ai pas demandé. »

« Tu reviens de l'hôpital ?! »

« Tout juste. » hocha-t-il de la tête dans un geste peu contrôlé. Il sembla perdre un peu l'équilibre, et une fois qu'il se fut raccroché au dos d'un des fauteuils à portée de main, il éclata de nouveau de rire. « Waaaaw… »

« Et on t'a laissé sortir ? » s'inquiéta Keith, non sans avoir partagé un regard qui en disait long avec son rendez-vous.

« Noooon. Mais je me suis enfui, c'est pratique d'être au rez de chaussée, et puis avec les anti-douleur, mes genoux me font pas encore mal ! » Il montra son jean qui était effectivement déchiré et marron de terre au niveau des genoux. « Mais demain ça ira sûrement moins bien ! »

« Mais tu es rentré comment ?! »

Logan le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement stupide. « J'ai pris un taxi ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ? Je crois que votre rendez-vous caliente vous attend… » Il se remit à marcher vers l'ascenseur, sans quitter Keith et Jane du regard. « Parker aussi m'attend sûrement, et je vais encore devoir répondre à des questions… Ah les femmes et leurs questions… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Keith comprit comment Logan savait pour Jane. Parker était la compagne de chambre de Mac. Bien sûr que Logan savait que Veronica détestait sa nouvelle petite amie.

« Monsieur Mars, ce fut un plaisir. Madame la prof de psychologie ! Faites-en bien baver à Veronica ! »

« Logan ! » s'énerva inutilement Keith.

« Moi je vais me recoucher. Je dirai à Parker que je suis bourré… » grommela-t-il, manifestement plus pour lui-même que pour son audience. Il disparut rapidement dans l'ascenseur, mais Keith et Jane restaient sans voix.

« Il est vraiment sorti de l'hôpital en passant par la fenêtre ? » souffla Jane d'un ton admiratif, tout en se remettant en route.

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui… » râla Keith, alors que Jane le prenait par la main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'ascenseur. Que diable s'était-il bien passé pour que Logan Echolls préfère fuir un hôpital plutôt que de devoir y passer la nuit et avoir sa copine mise au courant ? Pourquoi préférait-il faire croire à sa petite amie qu'il était ivre plutôt que de lui dire qu'il allait mal ?

Dans quel pétrin cet imbécile s'était-il encore fourré ?

Deux lèvres chaudes contre sa joue le rappelèrent à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers Jane, qui lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

« Alors comme ça, Veronica me déteste à ce point ? J'ai hâte que tu me présentes en tant que ta petite amie. Le repas de présentation s'annonce festif. »

**oOoOoOo**

Jennifer lui avait expliqué, tout en se tortillant les cheveux, qu'elle avait pensé un instant s'acheter une fausse carte d'identité pour se faire avorter, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu. Mais Veronica ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Robin était majeure. Elle avait vingt ans. Si elle n'avait pas voulu du bébé, elle aurait très bien pu aller se faire avorter. Veronica avait quand même demandé si dans les pires moments, Jennifer avait pensé au suicide.

La jeune fille lui avait lancé un regard si horrifié qu'il valait toutes les réponses.

Cela dit, Veronica ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction des parents de Robin. A plusieurs reprises, le père avait répété que Robin était faible. Et si ses hormones lui avaient joué des tours, qu'elle avait été particulièrement triste, et que ce n'était qu'un accident ?

Veronica se doutait que Robin s'était suicidée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Sa grossesse n'expliquait pas tout. Et si elle ne savait pas, pour quelle raison Robin aurait-elle attenté à sa vie ? Elle avait l'air d'aller bien toute la semaine. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mener Robin à faire un tel geste ?

Et si c'était un accident ? Si elle avait juste voulu s'amuser ? Si elle avait simplement mal dosé ? Mais Mercer avait parlé de cinq doses. Avec l'alcool, cela faisait peut-être trois doses. Comment avait-elle pu être inconsciente au point d'avaler trois doses de drogue ? Savait-elle seulement ce qu'il y avait dans son verre ?

Qui l'avait ramenée ?

Veronica ne comprenait plus rien. Comment Robin avait-elle pu rentrer dans sa chambre si elle était totalement faite, pour fermer sa porte et mourir ? Qui était là à cette soirée ? Et surtout : où avait-elle pu trouver tout ce GHB ?

Veronica reprenait à zéro. Et la première personne qui pouvait l'aider à éclaircir tout cela se trouvait derrière la porte de cette chambre minable dans le bâtiment des troisième année. L'appartement de Brad Trowth. Le si merveilleux petit ami de Robin. Celui qui était supposé venir d'une famille riche. Celui qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un train de vie si incroyable.

Elle frappa sèchement à la porte, et à son plus grand plaisir elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre car on lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de penser que Robin avait d'excellent goût en matière d'hommes. Brad était le stéréotype du Brad. Beau. Baraqué. Regard azur dans lequel on rêvait de se perdre. Magnifique.

Mais pas très habillé. Ni très rasé. Soit il était réellement déprimé par la mort de Robin et se laissait allègrement aller. Soit il venait de passer la nuit à ne pas penser à Robin, mais à une autre fille. En tout cas, il était particulièrement surpris de la voir à sa porte.

« Veronica Mars ? » s'étonna-t-il. Veronica écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Brad la connaisse.

« Euh… Oui. »

Brad jeta un regard derrière lui, mais apparemment trop tard.

« C'est le livreur de pizza ? Il te manque de la monnaie, bébé ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de toujours la prendre pour le livreur de pizza ? Est-ce que tous les étudiants du campus de Hearst passaient leur temps à commander des pizzas ou elle ne tombait que sur les grands sportifs de chambre ?! Veronica eut une moue irritée qui s'effaça en même temps qu'apparut celle qui remontait manifestement le moral de Brad.

Elle était beaucoup moins vêtue que sur les photos, sans son uniforme de petite écolière. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, et allègrement décoiffés. Veronica dévisagea le couple, bouche bée.

« Joanne McCherry ?! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'année 2007.

Un grand merci à **Missgege93**, **Latina Angell**, **Cleopancake**, **Lorette**, **Cassotis**, **Mikhail87**, **Choupinette**, **Elilove59**, **Line**, **TemaShika**, et **Babar-inHogwarts** pour leurs gentilles reviews.

On se retrouve donc à la rentrée, je l'espère, avec l'épisode **406 : Guys Just Wanna Have Fun**.

Très joyeuses fêtes à tous.


	6. Guys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Rating :** PG-13 pour propos libidineux et parfois glauques, language, et thèmes un tantinet déprimants par moments.  
**Note de Wam :** Tout d'abord, très bonne année à tous, et meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2008. Je ne débattrai pas ici de slogans créés lors du jour de l'an ("2008, deux mille cuites", entre autres), même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, parce que la dure réalité s'est rappelée à moi. Je ne pense malheureusement pas savourer à son juste titre le cynisme du système universitaire, qui joint "bonne année" et "bon courage pour les partiels" dans la même phrase. C'est pour la deuxième partie de la phrase, que je suis désolée de vous dire que je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais comme je n'ai strictement rien foutu pendant les vacances, et encore moins pendant mon mois de blocage de fac, je tombe de très, très haut quand je me rends compte que j'ai 400 pages d'un manuel à assimiler pour... mardi. Et ça, ce n'est que pour une matière. Or, comme je suis partie pour trois semaines de partiels je doute fortement que je prendrai le temps de me poser devant mon ordinateur pour lire mon synopsis, me frotter les mains et me dire "A nous deux, Hearst!" (pas que je sois le genre à dire ça, mais je trouvais l'image assez amusante). Cette note est complètement stupide, mais je blâme les trois heures passées à comprendre les manipulations politiques des guerres de religion. Damn that Catherine de Medicis et son engeance. Bref. Voili voilou. En résumé, **pas d'épisode la semaine prochaine, mais le 407 sera en ligne le 26 janvier**.  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Merci beaucoup à Nina pour la motivation, les hurlements par MSN à grands coups de "NOOOOOON PAS CA!" et de critiques qui me font comprendre que ce qui me paraît évident ne l'est pas.

**406**

**GUYS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**

Au moins, il avait l'air coupable. C'était bon à savoir. Par contre, pour Joanne, c'était une autre histoire. Toujours aussi peu vêtue – apparemment, la pudeur n'était pas un de ses problèmes – elle regardait alternativement Veronica, puis Brad, manifestement sans comprendre. Puis elle osa prendre un air terriblement vexé en jetant un regard empli de mépris à l'encontre de son petit copain.

« Une de tes ex que tu as encore 'oublié' de me mentionner ? Tu n'avais pas pensé à rompre avec celle-ci non plus ? Au moins, elle, elle me connaît, remarque. » cracha-t-elle en daignant gratifier Veronica d'un regard dédaigneux.

Brad hésita entre s'exaspérer et avoir l'air gêné, puis finalement adopta une attitude lénifiante tout en s'accoudant à l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa Veronica de la tête aux pieds, et eut un petit rictus.

« C'est Veronica Mars, Jo. »

Joanne haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionnée par le nom de sa « rivale ». Celle-ci, remise de la surprise, ne put retenir un sourire cynique et amer. Evidemment. C'était pourtant écrit, Marjorie l'avait prévenue : Joanne était une garce qui enviait Robin. Bien sûr qu'elle couchait avec son petit ami avant même que le corps de sa sœur soit froid. Veronica ressentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Tout était toujours pareil.

« Je suis censée la connaître en plus ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Veronica ne savait pas si elle devait se présenter ou laisser Joanne se ridiculiser sans rien dire. Bizarrement, la seule chose qui la surprenait vraiment dans cette situation, c'était que Joanne et Brad commandaient des pizzas à neuf heures du matin. Finalement, Veronica finit par se lasser de voir Joanne leur jeter des œillades meurtrières pour rien. Après tout, celle qui était en droit de jeter des œillades meurtrières, c'était bien elle. Ils lui avaient coupé tout appétit, et en plus ils manquaient cruellement de morale.

« Au moins, tu resteras dans la famille. » déclara Veronica, un tantinet blasée. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça ferait très plaisir aux parents Mc Cherry, mais soyons honnêtes, ce sera plus simple lors du dîner de présentation. Ou de la demande en mariage. »

« Ainsi va la vie, blondasse. Maintenant que t'as fait ton deuil de ta relation avec mon petit ami, tu peux dégager. Shoot. » attaqua Joanne avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Veronica comprit immédiatement pourquoi Marjorie ne la supportait pas. Elle préféra ne pas se demander comment Brad la supportait. Entre Robin et Joanne, il y avait quand même un monde.

« Tu as entendu la jeune fille. » renchérit Brad, amusé.

« Tu te tapes la sœur de ta fiancée alors qu'elle est à peine morte ? Non mais quel cliché ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Epargne-moi tes leçons de morale. » cracha Brad en se redressant légèrement. Joanne l'observa, surprise qu'il prenne la parole. « Parce que les récits de Robin sur toi ne te rendaient pas spécialement glorieuse à l'égard de la loi ou même de la moralité. »

« C'était une amie de Robin ? » demanda-t-elle, additionnant enfin deux plus deux. « Et tu sortais aussi avec elle ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas le genre à sortir avec le petit copain de ma sœur. » Et au moment où la phrase sortit sa bouche, Veronica dut se retenir de rougir. Un énorme « MENSONGE » s'était inscrit en rouge dans sa tête. Elle écarta cette pensée de sa tête. Au moins, elle avait attendu presque deux ans, elle. Et vu où ça l'avait menée…

Pas le sujet.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. » soupira Brad, comme si c'était un mantra qu'il répétait tous les jours. « Mais il y avait des photos d'elle sur le portable de ta sœur. »

« Passionnant. » cassa Joanne, qui avait manifestement fait le tour de son intérêt pour Veronica. « Sur ce, tu peux disposer. » Elle repoussa la porte vers Veronica qui plaça son pied dans l'embrasure, et poussa violemment la porte.

« Nuh-huh. C'est trop louche, comme histoire. Ta petite amie meurt, et tu sautes sur sa sœur ? » insista Veronica. « Tu veux la mettre enceinte, elle aussi ? Parce que tu es trop triste d'avoir perdu ton enfant illégitime avec celle avec qui tu es resté plus de deux ans ? »

« Enceinte ? » hoqueta Joanne, l'air soudainement fébrile. De son côté, Brad se tendit subitement et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie. Veronica eut un petit sourire, et retroussa son nez, comme si le couple partageait l'ironie de la situation.

« Oups ?! »

« J'allais quitter Robin. » expliqua Brad, le regard noir. Veronica trouva qu'il ressemblait énormément à Mr McCherry dans cette position, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée. Apparemment, Robin, à la différence de Lilly, avait un complexe d'Oedipe assez écœurant.

Joanne n'écoutait manifestement plus la conversation. Déconfite, elle regardait Brad, en clignant lentement des yeux. Comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Pourtant, Veronica ne ressentit ni compassion, ni sympathie pour elle. Loin de là.

« Des tas de mecs tournaient autour d'elle, dont un certain Radner, Ratère, je sais pas quoi, et elle en jouait, je ne supportais pas ça. J'allais la quitter. Et si tu veux ce genre d'information, il est inutile de mentir à propos de grossesse. La famille McCherry a assez souffert comme ça, nul besoin d'en rajouter. Maintenant laisse-nous tranquille. »

Veronica n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Brad lui claquait la porte au nez. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, puis entendit un bruit de verre se briser et elle comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle parte.

Elle poursuivrait cette piste plus tard. Il y avait d'abord quelqu'un à qui il fallait qu'elle parle.

**oOoOoOo**

Mac ruminait. Sévère. D'abord, il était dix heures du matin et elle était déjà debout alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cours le mercredi. Ensuite, Wallace ne lui avait pas dit où ils allaient, et elle avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait beau lui demander, il refusait de répondre. Il se contentait de lui dire que tout irait bien et que c'était pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Au début, Mac avait pensé qu'il l'emmènerait acheter une glace géante qu'ils mangeraient sur la plage, mais ça ressemblait plus à un rendez-vous galant. Et puis ce n'était pas la direction de la plage. C'était plutôt la direction du centre de Neptune, et Mac ne connaissait rien de reposant ou de sympathique dans ce coin-là.

Il y avait bien quelques parcs, de jolies maisons – dont celle de ses parents adoptifs par exemple – quelques vagues diners, ou autres lieux sympathiques, mais rien que Mac aurait relié à du « Cet endroit est super, je me sens mieux maintenant ».

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Mac arrêta de respirer, et écarquilla les yeux vers Wallace, qui la regardait comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière. Oh, il voulait une réaction ? Il allait en avoir une, il allait pas être déçu du voyage.

« Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas. »

« J'étais sûr que tu n'y étais jamais allée. » sourit-il gentiment. Mac avait une très bonne idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se mettre son sourire.

« Et je vis très bien sans ça. » grogna-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement sur son siège, les bras croisés. Elle se sentait très bien, à l'étroit, serrée par la ceinture de sécurité. Ceinture de sécurité. C'était le mot juste. Elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité là-dedans. Dehors, c'était… Non.

« Comment veux-tu passer à autre chose si tu ne te confrontes pas à la réalité ? »

« Oh, j'ai été très bien confrontée à la réalité quand je me suis retrouvée nue dans une chambre d'hôtel, incapable de mettre la main sur mes vêtements. Crois-moi. Et encore mieux quand j'ai dû passer devant la Ford sur laquelle il s'était écrasé. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. » soupira Wallace. « Tu pourras faire le point sur tes sentiments, tu pourras… »

« Wallace, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je sais que tu veux faire ça pour mon bien, mais _laisse tomber_. »

« Ca avait marché pour moi. Et… Et je sais ce que tu ressens. Mon père est mort aussi. Et je ne voulais pas le réaliser, parce que c'était trop dur. Je voulais que la planète s'arrête, que le monde s'arrête et réalise ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon monde à moi venait de s'écrouler. »

« Je suis désolée, Wallace. Sincèrement. » Elle se redressa légèrement, et regarda par le pare-brise l'étendue d'herbe verte, les grilles blanches, et les arbres qui faisaient de l'ombre ci et là. Wallace soupira.

« Essaye. S'il te plaît, essaye. »

« Non. » décréta doucement Mac en secouant la tête, les yeux fermés. « Je ne suis pas prête. »

« On n'est jamais prêt. C'est toujours trop tôt, mais il est temps que tu repartes, et que tu redeviennes la jeune fille enjouée que j'ai rencontré au lycée. »

Mac secoua encore la tête, et la tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle vit un écureuil traverser la route, et grimper sur un arbre loin des grilles qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier.

« Je viendrai avec toi, si tu veux. Je peux être là. Si tu n'as pas envie d'être seule, je peux venir. »

« Non. »

« Tu préfères y aller seule ? »

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? » demanda gentiment Wallace.

« Je veux rentrer dans ma chambre, aller me coucher, et oublier que ce jour a commencé ! » s'exclama Mac, en se tournant violemment vers Wallace. « Je veux partir d'ici. Ce n'est pas parce que Piz est parti sans même un au revoir que tu dois rejeter toute ton attention sur moi soudainement ! »

Wallace eut un léger mouvement de recul, choqué et sûrement vexé par la véhémence soudaine de son amie, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Silencieusement, mais elle pleurait. Il déglutit, ému, remit sa ceinture, et démarra le moteur.

« Ne crois pas que je lâcherai l'affaire. » déclara-t-il simplement, mais sa gorge était serrée.

Mac le savait. Alors que Wallace tournait le volant pour repartir, Mac observa les grilles disparaître au fur et à mesure. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi prisonnière d'elle-même qu'à ce moment-là. Et elle maudit encore une fois le garçon qui lui avait donné pour la première fois les papillons dans le ventre, et les premières larmes intarissables, même deux ans après.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica devait d'abord repasser chez elle prendre quelques affaires pour ses cours de psychologie et de criminologie. Dans son empressement de confronter Brad, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait rien pris. Son père n'était pas rentré de la nuit, mais Veronica savait qu'il l'évitait, et elle le soupçonnait de dormir à Mars Investigations ou d'inventer des affaires pour ne pas la voir. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

Elle était en train de grignoter un bol de céréales tout en lisant le journal, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Backup lui fit sa fête, et lorsqu'elle vit son père entrer dans le salon avec un sourire radieux, elle oublia sa rancœur, et leurs disputes précédentes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, et lorsque son père la remarqua, ils partagèrent le premier moment de véritable paix depuis des semaines.

« Hey. Tu as l'air heureux. » le salua Veronica.

« Tu n'as pas l'air désespérée non plus. » lui répondit Keith en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête. Il se tourna vers le placard derrière Veronica, et attrapa un bol qu'il remplit de lait et des mêmes céréales.

« On fait aller. Tu manges des céréales maintenant ? »

Keith lui fit un sourire éclatant. « Yep. Me sens d'humeur à manger avec ma fille préférée de la nourriture pour enfant. »

Veronica fit semblant d'être bouche bée, puis dévora sa cuillère qu'elle plongea de nouveau dans son bol. Elle observa son père qui lui tira le journal des mains, joueur, et lui lança un faux regard noir. Keith lui fit un regard de chien battu, et Veronica éclata de rire.

« On dirait l'âne dans Shrek. » se moqua-t-elle.

Keith se contenta d'éclater de rire. « Est-ce que ça fait de toi l'un de ces mi-dragons mi-ânes qui volent partout et ne cessent de causer des problèmes à leur père ? »

« Mais ils sont tellement mignons ! » minauda Veronica. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Lianne aurait été une métaphore parfaite de la dragonne, mais mieux valait éviter les sujets qui fâchent devant cette entente toute retrouvée.

Keith dut sentir le malaise de Veronica, car il enchaîna d'un ton enjoué : « Quelles nouvelles, Ô, enfant dévouée ? Des bêtises à rapporter ? »

« Aucune ! » annonça fièrement Veronica. « Et vous, Ô père ? Des secrets à révéler ? »

Keith lui jeta un petit regard mystérieux. « Si tu savais… »

« Tu m'as acheté un poney, c'est ça ? » s'exclama bruyamment Veronica en souriant de toutes ses dents, les mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre en sautillant, surexcitée.

Keith éclata de rire. « Presque. Mais… » Il redevint soudainement sérieux, et observa autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose de particulier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Veronica, circonspecte.

« Je cherche ton petit copain. Tu es toujours avec ton petit copain d'habitude. »

« Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre en t'entendant arriver. Une histoire de sexe avant le mariage, de flingue, d'ex-flic, de père génial, etc. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il parlait. »

« Un sage jeune homme, à mon avis. »

Veronica observa son père engloutir son bol de céréales, et décida de cracher le morceau une fois pour toute : « Piz et moi avons rompu. »

Keith releva la tête, surpris, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, son portable sonna. Il grimaça, et fit un signe de la main pour que Veronica ne bouge pas. Au bout de quelques secondes de conversation, Keith soupira, et affirma qu'il serait « là » dans dix minutes, puis il raccrocha.

« Je dois y aller, Veronica. Je suis désolé. »

« Pas de problème. » Veronica haussa les épaules et posa son bol dans l'évier, incapable de cacher sa déception. « J'ai des trucs à faire avant d'aller en cours, de toute façon. »

« Tu as psychologie, aujourd'hui, non ? » demanda Keith en récupérant quelques papiers sur la table basse, qu'il fourra dans une sacoche.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Veronica. « Tu connais mon emploi du temps ! Je suis… Presque flippée. »

« Hey. Je suis ton père. Evidemment que je connais ton emploi du temps. » mentit-il effrontément tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Veronica lui fit une grimace.

« Ouais, ouais. Travaille bien pendant que j'irai apprendre plein d'informations très utiles sur la sexualité des enfants selon Freud. »

« Tu me raconteras tout ça, en plus de ta rupture avec Stosh, lors d'un dîner aux chandelles dans notre fabuleux salon, ce soir. Vingt-heures ? » proposa Keith en enfilant son blouson tout en ouvrant la porte.

« J'y serai. Je te promets que je te raconterai comment les enfants se procurent du plaisir en se retenant d'aller aux toilettes ! »

Veronica entendit Keith éclater de rire avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Veronica se sentait de bien meilleure humeur. Et vu qui elle comptait voir en arrivant à la fac, et surtout vu ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle sentait que la journée deviendrait de mieux en mieux.

**oOoOoOo**

« Ratner. » déclara Veronica avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et resta allongé, ses lunettes noires bien plantées sur son nez. Veronica eut une envie mesquine de les lui écraser sur le visage pour voir s'il serait toujours aussi fier, mais elle se rappela qu'il ne lui serait plus très utile.

« Tu bloques mon soleil. » fut sa seule réponse. Veronica bougea exprès pour que son ombre gêne tout son corps, et rapidement le jeune homme commença à avoir froid. Veronica ricana : ce qui était bien avec la Californie du Sud, c'était qu'il faisait chaud dès le mois de janvier, mais que dès que le soleil disparaissait, on aurait pu se croire en Sibérie.

Ratner claqua sa langue contre son palais, et se redressa pour la regarder. Il retira ses lunettes, et enfila son pull. « Hey. Ce n'est pas une façon de me saluer. »

« J'ai failli perdre mon travail à cause de toi. Alors crois-moi, je pense que la seule salutation à laquelle tu auras droit sera mon majeur levé dans ta direction. » grommela-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite, tout en s'allongeant de nouveau. Mesquine, Veronica se bougea, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Oh, c'était il y a longtemps. Et j'avais une bonne raison. Tu m'avais énervée. Mais si tu ne m'énerves pas, je peux être très gentille. »

« Le mieux, c'est quand tu es loin de moi. »

« Rapide question pour toi. »

« Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ?! » râla Ratner en se redressant pour retirer son pull, maintenant bien exposé au soleil. Veronica eut un petit sourire et se releva pour lui faire de l'ombre alors qu'il se rallongeait.

« On creusera ce merveilleux sujet un autre jour. Pourquoi tu harcelais Robin McCherry ? »

« C'est donc toi le véritable Ghost Whisperer. » se moqua-t-il en se redressant de nouveau pour renfiler son pull. Le regard meurtrier qu'il jeta à Veronica ne lui enleva pas son sourire. « Jennifer Love Hewitt n'était pas convaincante, je le confesse. »

« Exact. Robin est venue me voir et m'a dit que tu l'avais tuée. »

Ratner haussa un sourcil, et éclata de rire. « Tu as dû parler à Peeves alors. »

« Peeves ? De Harry Potter ? Waw, tu vas me perdre avec toutes ces références savantes. »

« Eh bien vas te perdre ailleurs, veux-tu ? »

« Parle-moi de ta relation avec elle. Tu sortais avec elle ? »

« Mmmh, » songea Ratner en se mettant assis pour regarder Veronica droit dans les yeux. « Rappelle-moi. En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« J'enquête sur son suicide. »

« _Suicide_. On est d'accord. D'où mon manque de compréhension quant à une quelconque accusation de _meurtre_. En même temps, quand on voit qui était notre prof de criminologie l'an dernier… »

« Exactement ce que j'allais te répondre. Quant à l'accusation, c'était juste pour m'amuser. Ta relation avec Robin ? »

Ratner soupira. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« J'essaye de retracer ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie. Son petit ami t'a mentionné, il allait la quitter. Elle était enceinte. Elle s'est suicidée. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est lié, et je cherche les connexions. Alors je voudrais juste savoir quelle est ta connexion avec elle. »

Ratner la jugea du regard, et Veronica lui offrit son regard le plus innocent possible. Il finit par soupirer encore une fois, et retira son pull alors que Veronica s'asseyait à côté de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ratner sortit de la suite 620 en râlant parce qu'encore une fois c'était une visite extra-conjugale et qu'ils avait foutu le bordel. Les rideaux avaient été arrachés, et étaient bons pour aller à la poubelle. Il y avait du chocolat partout sur les draps, avec de la crème chantilly, et d'autres trucs que Ratner ne voulait certainement pas identifier. Les dames de chambre allaient devenir dingues en voyant tout ça. Heureusement que son travail à lui consistait simplement à récupérer les plats vides, qui d'ailleurs traînaient allègrement sur le sol._

_Il avait même trouvé une fourchette sous le matelas._

_Son esprit refusait la simple réflexion sur comment la fourchette avait pu se retrouver là._

_Ratner grommelait, donc, et referma la porte sur ce bazar dans un grand claquement, comme s'il allait avoir l'effet magique d'effrayer les meubles et les forcerait à se laver et se ranger seuls. Il se retourna pour attraper son plateau roulant lorsque la porte de la suite au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et laissa sortir la plus jolie créature que Ratner eût jamais vue._

_Ses longs cheveux tombaient dans son dos, et elle sortit d'un sac à main hors de prix un petit miroir portable dans lequel elle s'observa de longues secondes. Elle passa une main manucurée dans ses cheveux et leur donna un peu de volume, puis elle extirpa un tube de rouge à lèvres de son sac et s'en remit tout en passant son doigt sous ses lèvres pour retirer tout ce qui pourrait dépasser. Apparemment satisfaite du résultat, la jeune fille rangea tout son attirail, rajusta sa jupe plutôt courte, et se mit en route sur ses talons aiguilles qui lui faisaient de longues jambes fines._

_Ratner cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, et il crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui avec un sourire sympathique._

_« S-Salut ! » bégaya stupidement le jeune homme. « Je m'appelle Jeff Ratner. »_

_La jeune fille lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu es sur mon passage, Jeff Ratner. » explica-t-elle gentiment. Il n'y avait ni dédain ni moquerie dans son ton. Juste un fait. Ratner lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se recula maladroitement dans un grand bruit de métal. La jeune fille eut un petit rire, et reprit son chemin._

_Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, se retourna vers Ratner qui était toujours bouche bée._

_« Moi c'est Robin. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en même temps que la petite sonnette retentit, signifiant que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, et Ratner retrouva subitement la parole._

_« Et si on sortait un soir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir._

_Robin éclata de rire, et juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il l'entendit distinctement dire « Je ne crois pas, non. »_

**oOoOoOo**

« Donc vous ne vous êtes vus qu'une fois ? » s'exclama Veronica, déçue d'en apprendre si peu. Au moins, elle savait que Ratner était plus pathétique qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais elle se serait bien passée de cette magnifique information.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai recroisée par la suite. »

« Toujours au Grand ? »

« Au début au Grand. Après, sur le campus. » expliqua-t-il en remettant ses lunettes et en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. « J'avais son numéro de téléphone, et je l'appelais souvent en espérant la convaincre de sortir avec moi. »

Veronica le fixa, un sourcil haussé. « Oui, parce que tout le monde sait que le harcèlement est une technique de drague efficace. » Puis quelque chose la frappa.

« Attends. La suite 620, c'est l'étage où… Quand tu dis qu'elle est sortie de la chambre au bout du couloir, tu parlais de quelle chambre ? »

Ratner se contenta de lui sourire. Veronica le fusilla du regard, lui arracha ses lunettes, et les jeta à terre. Puis elle se releva, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Ça allait barder.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith dévisagea longuement l'homme au crâne dégarni qui était assis en face de lui. Mr Morison était on ne pouvait plus sérieux, et ne cillait pas. Alors l'information pénétra l'esprit de Keith qui ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'il repoussait sa chaise du bureau pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il regarda encore un instant le directeur du Neptune Zoo avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage.

« Si je vous suis bien, vous voulez m'engager pour retrouver des poussins et des poules volées ? »

Décidément, le répéter ne rendait pas la situation moins ridicule. Mr Morison ne semblait pas partager son avis.

« A Neptune, il n'y a pas de ferme. Il n'y a pas de pâtures à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les enfants ont besoin de voir la diversité de la nature, et ces animaux sont la propriété du Zoo. »

« Mais qu'ont-ils de spécial, ces poussins, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda Keith en se mordant les lèvres.

« Absolument rien. Ce sont de banals poussins de ferme. Qui ne coûtent pas spécialement cher quand on ne doit pas en acheter une dizaine tous les jours de la semaine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on voudrait les voler, mais il faut que cela cesse. »

« Je comprends. Y a-t-il des défenseurs des animaux parmi vos employés ? Ou y a-t-il eu des menaces ? »

Mr Morison passa la main sur son crâne nu, le front plissé dans des rides creuses qui lui donnaient la soixantaine bien passée. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il était trop vieux pour ces conneries, et Keith se prit à penser la même chose. Trop vieux pour chercher des poussins dans la rue. D'autant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à penser, entre les Fitzpatricks et la manière d'annoncer sa relation avec Jane à Veronica.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de chercher des poussins ou des poules dans Neptune.

« Pas que je sache, non. C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne vois pas qui peut faire une chose pareille ! D'autant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effraction ! »

Puis il se rappela qu'il allait avoir un dîner avec Veronica. Qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation autre que les Fitzpatricks, et qui lui donne un peu de répit avant qu'il ne lui annonce qu'il était en train de s'attacher dangereusement à la prof qu'elle détestait le plus.

Il évita de penser que sa réponse était la preuve de son désespoir, et que Jane lui dirait qu'il était encore en train de céder d'une façon ou d'une autre devant l'autoritarisme de Veronica. Il se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire de circonstance.

« J'aurai juste besoin des noms de tous vos employés. Même ceux qui ont été renvoyés. Surtout ceux qui ont été renvoyés. Et quand je dis tous, je veux vraiment dire tous. J'ai quelques choses à faire, mais je vous rejoindrai au zoo d'ici un quart d'heure, histoire de voir les lieux. »

Mr Morison quitta la pièce après l'avoir remercié, lui promettant de lui faxer la liste dès qu'il rentrerait dans son bureau, et la porte était à peine fermée que Keith décrocha son téléphone et tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« Hey Jane. … C'était juste pour te dire que je ne pourrai pas déjeuner avec toi ce midi. … Je sais. Non, je dîne avec Veronica ce soir. … Oui, j'espère. … Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le bon moment. Demain, parfait. Merci. »

Il raccrocha, et observa la photo de Veronica lors du jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle avait ce sourire si heureux qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis un long moment. C'était une bonne idée, cette histoire de poussins, peut-être qu'il aurait droit à ce sourire encore.

Un peu de répit. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Un peu de répit pour profiter de sa fille avant qu'elle ne le déteste de nouveau.

**oOoOoOo**

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je volerais les poussins dont je m'occupe ? » demanda la jeune vétérinaire, comme s'il était complètement stupide. Keith soupira. Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être simple. Des fois, il aimerait juste que ce soit vraiment, très, très facile.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait faire ça ? »

« Non. J'ai posé des questions au responsable de la Défense des Animaux Encagés – un véritable enfoiré, j'étais à la fac avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui faisait ça, mais qu'il en était très content. Je crois qu'il le revendiquerait, si c'était lui le responsable, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Il risque une peine de prison pour ça. Ça me surprendrait beaucoup. »

La vétérinaire – Mathilde – le fixa un instant, bouche bée, puis lâcha : « Ah. Eh bah… Alors peut-être qu'il l'a fait dans ce cas. »

Keith se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant, remercia la jeune femme qui regarda l'enclos vide, l'air un peu perdue, puis s'assit sur une caisse.

« Au moins, je peux rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui. »

Keith eut un petit rire, et repartit. Alors qu'il sortait du zoo, il croisa une vieille dame habillée en vert pomme, qui donnait de la nourriture à des SDF. La nourriture sentait le poulet, et Keith ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'ironie de la chose. Des poulets manquaient à l'appel, et des SDF pouvaient s'en nourrir.

Il ajouta cela à la liste des choses qu'il allait raconter le soir même à Veronica. La vie était pleine de cynisme, et il y avait des moments où Keith savait le savourer.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica décida qu'il valait mieux sécher la psychologie. De toute façon, elle était trop énervée pour y réfléchir plus de trois secondes. Il lui avait par contre fallu un bon moment avant de trouver ses clés de voiture qui avaient eu la très mauvaise idée de se retrouver au fond de son sac. Lorsqu'elle avait mis la main dessus, elle avait écrasé le bouton d'ouverture centralisée, et claqué la porte tellement fort que la Saturn avait tangué.

Si elle s'était calmée ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle aurait sûrement été surprise de sa force.

Mais elle se contenta de s'acharner sur son levier de vitesse, oublia de retirer le frein à main, le retira, appuya sur l'accélérateur, cala, redémarra, envoya un regard noir à l'imbécile qui ricana lorsqu'elle cala de nouveau, puis finit par partir à toute vitesse. Elle manqua de peu de se faire arrêter par la police – il ne manquait plus que ça, être arrêtée par Vinnie Van Lowe pour avoir grillé un feu rouge, et qui avait besoin de feu rouge de toute façon ? – et râla lorsqu'un vieux roulait en-dessous des limites de vitesse.

Elle finit par se retrouver au Grand bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été – et pourtant, elle avait souvent été pressée d'arriver au Grand – pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il y aurait qui que ce soit dans la suite.

Après tout, elle n'avait plus parlé à Logan depuis plus d'un mois, Dick n'était pas exactement le genre de personne à qui elle demandait son emploi du temps, et… Il était très possible qu'à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi elle se casse le nez. D'un côté, elle avait toujours la carte de la suite, mais elle doutait que Logan la lui avait donnée pour ce genre de surprise. En même temps, il ne la lui avait jamais dit de la lui rendre.

Encore que s'il la lui avait redemandée, peut-être qu'elle la lui aurait donnée.

Sûrement après en avoir fait une copie, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Veronica se retrouva donc dans le parking du Grand, juste après midi, sur un coup de tête total, en train de se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi-tour. Ou de téléphoner directement à Logan. Mais téléphoner impliquait qu'il puisse lui raccrocher au nez. Et ça l'énerverait.

Non, non. Il lui fallait un tête à tête.

Elle remarqua la voiture noire de Logan garée non loin de celle de Dick, et eut un sourire satisfait.

Bien. Elle allait pouvoir se soulager un petit peu.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et elle se gara sans faire attention aux autres voitures. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'acharna sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui arriva en dix secondes qui lui parurent de très, très longues minutes. Elle n'était pas tout à fait entrée dans la boîte en métal qu'elle écrasait déjà le bouton qui affichait « Ph », déjà irritée par la musique insupportable que le Grand diffusait. Elle avait oublié combien cette musique était insupportable.

Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, personne n'avait l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air. Apparemment, même les femmes trophées préféraient éviter le Grand. Pas que Veronica s'en préoccupe vraiment – après tout c'était grâce à elles qu'elle gagnait beaucoup d'argent – mais si l'ascenseur avait dû s'arrêter à chaque étage, elle se serait vraiment énervée.

Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, évidemment.

Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la suite de Dick et Logan sans se souvenir comment elle était passée de l'ascenseur à cet endroit précis. Cela lui rappelait d'autres moments où elle avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'entendait, sa respiration était saccadée, et elle ne se souvenait pas de la moitié du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru ni si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce qui se passait.

Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de moments. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le moment de la réminiscence. Loin de là.

Elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais une fois qu'elle se retrouva devant cette porte, le poing levé pour toquer, tout s'arrêta. Le temps, sûrement pas. Mais son cerveau dut réagir parce que soudainement, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un quart de seconde, peut-être, mais elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Sûrement une grosse erreur.

Veronica hésita ce quart de seconde, puis se remémora ce qu'on lui avait dit, et sa rage – et son cœur par la même occasion – repartirent de plus belle. Elle se fit mal aux phalanges tant elle tapa fort contre le bois de la porte.

« Oh, tu ferais mieux de répondre, Logan. Je sais que tu es là. » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante de rage, plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il l'entendit sûrement car la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un Logan souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Veronica. Il dut comprendre les sous-titres invisibles, car elle remarqua que sa posture changea complètement. De détendu et presque heureux – Logan Echolls ? Heureux ? Non mais vraiment ! – il devint crispé, la mâchoire serrée, le regard pétillant de quelque chose qui lui rappelait ses années lycées – les mauvaises années lycée.

En plus, il avait de vieux bleus sur le visage, et même s'il avait sa tête de connard des mauvais jours, Veronica pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Oh, ça promettait d'être bon.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es pris pour un SDF et tu as organisé ton propre combat avec Dick ? »

Logan eut un petit rire, et le cœur de Veronica accéléra encore.

« Et tu cours soigner mes blessures ? » Il se pencha très légèrement vers elle, et murmura. « Me voir blessé t'excite ? Piz ne le fait pas pour toi ? »

« Robin le faisait pour toi, par contre ! » l'attaqua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Bam, droit dans la jugulaire. Pas question de le laisser la toucher de quelque manière que ce fût. « Quand je pense que tu sortais déjà avec Parker à ce moment-là ! »

Logan la fixa pendant un léger moment, puis il secoua la tête, l'air de réellement savourer ce moment. « Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à une accusation totalement surréaliste venant de Veronica Mars. »

« Ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi. Elle a été vue sortant de ta chambre il y a quelques mois. »

« Jouer l'innocent ? » ricana Logan. « Impossible. Je ne l'ai jamais été avec toi. »

Veronica resta sans voix une seconde, le temps qu'une autre voix retentisse derrière lui, et elle eut une si horrible impression de déjà vu qu'elle eut envie de vomir.

« C'est le room-service ? »

Parker. Veronica regarda Logan droit dans les yeux, et le rictus de celui-ci s'élargit. Veronica était essoufflée, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Parker apparut derrière Logan, et dévisagea Veronica, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, salut Veronica ! »

« Hey Parker. » répondit froidement Veronica, totalement coupée dans son élan.

« Logan ? » demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

Logan leva la main vers elle, sans quitter Veronica du regard, et sans perdre son sourire non plus. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Parker. Veronica est juste venue m'accuser de te tromper avec son amie suicidée. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. »

Parker ne sembla pas goûter à la plaisanterie. Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs, et Veronica insulta mentalement Logan de jouer autant avec les sentiments de cette pauvre fille.

« Tu es monstrueux, Logan. » cracha Veronica.

« Ah, ça aussi ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Maintenant, accuse-moi de mensonge, de viol, et de meurtre, puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi pour parler à ton père de sa relation avec Jane Braun. »

Le visage de Veronica perdit toutes ses couleurs, et Logan eut un sourire sans joie. « Oups ? »

« Tu mens. »

« Et d'un. Maintenant le viol, et le meurtre. Allez, dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse. »

« J'ai un témoin qui l'a vue sortir de ta suite à la rentrée ! »

« De ma _suite_, Veronica ! » articula Logan, d'un ton mielleux et dégoulinant d'agacement retenu. « Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que je n'étais pas _seul_ à vivre dans cette suite ? Tu dois t'en rappeler, non ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'une fois, l'_autre_ avait décidé de sécher ses cours, et était rentré trop tôt dans la suite qu'il _partage_ avec moi ! »

Veronica ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. La possibilité que Dick puisse sortir avec Robin en secret ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, totalement surprise, toute colère l'ayant quittée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que Robin pourrait bien faire avec Dick ? »

« Robin, je ne sais pas, mais Dick doit avoir quelques idées sur la question. » répondit Logan froidement. « Il est dans sa chambre, si tu veux l'accuser, je t'en prie. » Il poussa délicatement Parker, et s'aplatit contre le mur pour laisser une place excessivement grande à Veronica, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais avant d'entrer dans le salon.

« Oh, c'est la chambre en face de la mienne. Tu sais, celle dans laquelle tu te tapais mon ancien colocataire, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? » sourit Logan.

Veronica eut le souffle coupé par ce coup bas. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, et se tourna vers Logan, en se léchant les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce colocataire là. Je n'ai jamais voulu des restes de Madison Sinclair. » cracha-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Dick, sans frapper, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver. De toute façon ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Restée dans l'entrée, Parker avait assisté à la dispute, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se souvint de ce que Mac et Wallace lui avaient dit. Ils se détestaient auparavant. Le couple doré, celui que tout le monde enviait, le couple si joli qu'ils formaient tous les deux un an auparavant était totalement explosé. Ils ne reculaient devant rien pour se faire du mal.

Pour la première fois, Parker vit le Logan qui achetait du GHB, qui cassait des voitures, qui organisait des combats de SDF, qui menait une guerre sans merci contre Veronica.

Logan resta quelques instants sans voix, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration lourde, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se tourner vers Parker.

« Elle t'a accusée de coucher avec Robin ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » répondit-il, lassé de toujours devoir se justifier. Pour changer. « Robin est passée quelques fois pour voir Dick. Je ne lui ai jamais réellement parlé, pour être honnête et je ne savais même pas qui c'était. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Veronica ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Ca aurait pu régler le problème immédiatement ! »

Logan fixa Parker pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire doux ne lui éclaire le visage. Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa, et la tira vers la chambre.

« Tu es tellement naïve, c'est vraiment rafraîchissant, tu sais. »

Parker ne savait pas si c'était vraiment un compliment, mais il l'embrassa passionnément, plus passionnément que jamais, et elle ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie d'être intime, encore moins quand il y avait quelqu'un dans la suite – ils attendaient _toujours_ d'être seuls dans la suite. Mais ces sensations étaient tellement agréables, tellement nouvelles et tellement vieilles à la fois, tellement plus saines que ce qu'elle avait eu un an auparavant, qu'elle se laissa faire, et se mit même à rire lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans la zone sensible de son cou.

Il y avait quand même quelque chose de pas clair là-dedans.

**oOoOoOo**

Dick était en train de regarder la télévision lorsqu'il entendit des voix se disputer. Il monta le son, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Parker râler après Logan pour des trucs débiles – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire après tout ? – et pencha la tête, espérant ainsi créer en lui ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'intérêt pour le programme qu'il avait choisi au hasard.

Project Runway.

Gaaaaaaay. Hors de question qu'il regarde ça. Une rediffusion de Dawson ? Mouais. Il avait toujours trouvé Katie Holmes carrément canon, même si elle réfléchissait un peu trop à son goût. Encore que la blonde, la traînée qui s'envoyait tout le monde, n'était pas mal non plus, mais il ne supportait plus les blondes.

D'ailleurs, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour en laisser une entrer, son cœur s'arrêta et il se mit à suer soudainement. Veronica Mars venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, le dos plaqué contre la porte, comme si elle avait peur qu'on cherche à l'ouvrir, et elle avait les yeux fermés. Comme si elle souffrait abominablement.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Dick n'était pas préparé, c'était à une discussion avec Veronica Mars. Depuis que Logan lui avait assené la nouvelle, il s'était fait une joie de l'éviter, et jusqu'à présent il s'en était sorti avec les honneurs.

Evidemment, il avait oublié que cette sale petite fouineuse obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait sûrement appris la nouvelle, et voulait le tuer. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait posé énormément de question en première, sur la fête de Shelly. Il se doutait que Sean, cette lavette, avait sûrement dû cracher le morceau, qu'il l'avait emmenée sur le lit pour Beaver.

Et elle venait l'étouffer – ou l'étrangler, ou peut-être le taseriser d'ailleurs, elle l'avait toujours sur elle – parce qu'elle… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait le lien seulement maintenant, si ? Elle savait forcément tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle venait seulement de s'en souvenir. Peut-être que Logan venait de le lui cracher à la figure – il ne doutait plus maintenant que c'était elle et Logan qui se disputaient. Parker n'était pas le genre à poser trop de questions – et heureusement pour Logan.

Veronica ouvrit les yeux, qui tombèrent directement sur les siens. Elle dut lire la peur dans son regard, car elle eut l'air sincèrement surprise. Instinctivement, Dick chercha quelles étaient ses portes de sorties, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait aucune. Veronica eut un petit rire désabusé, et terriblement méprisant, puis elle se repoussa de la porte, et s'approcha de Dick.

« Dawson, Dick ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Tu dois te préparer à rejoindre Sean dans son bar gay, j'imagine. »

Sean. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à le torturer pour qu'il avoue tout ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise qu'il était désolé ? Parce qu'à sa plus grande surprise, il l'était.

Pour la première fois, il voyait Veronica Mars. La véritable Veronica Mars.

Dans sa tête, il y avait deux périodes. Celle où il n'y avait pas de Veronica. Celle où elle était LillyetVeronica. Celle où elle était jolie, terriblement jolie, naïve, douce, celle où elle ne le savait pas, mais où tous les 09ers rêvaient d'être Duncan. Celle où Dick lui-même adorait quand elle lui souriait. Celle où tous les rêves étaient permis. Puis il y avait eu la mort de Lilly, et Logan était devenu dingue, et il était jeune, et riche, et il s'ennuyait tellement.

C'était tellement _idiot_. Ce n'était même pas méchant, il ne l'avait pas fait par pure cruauté. Veronica Mars était une cible terriblement facile, et c'était drôle. Drôle de la voir pleurer, drôle de l'humilier, drôle de la voir tenter de répliquer sans réellement pouvoir.

Mais, alors qu'il regardait Veronica Mars ce jour-là, il se rendit compte que Beaver et Veronica étaient les mêmes victimes. Par sa faute.

Maintenant, Veronica Mars était toujours intouchable, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était froide, elle était calculatrice, elle était manipulatrice. Peut-être pas au point de commettre le meurtre parfait. Non, elle avait toujours des gens qui l'aimaient, elle avait son père, elle avait le basketteur – ou même Ghost World – elle avait toujours quelqu'un pour elle, pour la soutenir. Beaver n'avait pas eu ça.

« Dick ? » l'appela-t-elle, surprise qu'il ne réponde pas à son attaque. A dire vrai, il commençait à lui faire peur, à la fixer comme ça, avec un tel choc. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était mal à l'aise devant Dick, car il n'était pas agressif, cruel ou désagréable.

Pour la première fois, il avait l'air d'être aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

Dick sursauta. « Oui ? »

Veronica fronça les sourcils, circonspecte, puis finalement haussa mentalement les épaules. Après tout, c'était Dick. Pour un peu qu'il soit totalement défoncé, et qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle porte une tenue bizarre, et il pouvait avoir cette tête. Et s'il était défoncé, tant mieux pour elle. Tout le monde savait que Dick Casablancas parlait facilement quand il avait pris quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Robin McCherry intimement quand je t'ai parlé d'elle, il y a presque un mois ? »

Dick dut secouer la tête pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Puis il se souvint. Le viol de Robin. Ce qui avait tout déclenché.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Ça n'avait pas l'air très important. » répondit-il sincèrement. Il y avait aussi une partie de lui qui voulait la laisser mariner, évidemment. Oh, et également le fait que Veronica Mars avait une légère tendance à accuser tout le monde de tout et n'importe quoi pour un peu que ça ait l'air louche. Même si elle avait souvent raison.

« Tu couches avec une fille qui se suicide, et ça ne te paraît pas important ? » s'étonna Veronica.

« Je ne couchais pas avec elle. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils, incrédule. « C'est ça. »

Dick voulait qu'elle parte. Il voulait rester dans sa bulle, dans sa chambre, à regarder Dawson, ou même Project Runway tiens. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas parler de sexe avec Veronica Mars, il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas la voir, parce qu'il revit le visage de Beaver. Il réentendit le « Rappelle-toi de Sally », il revit la colère qui habitait ses yeux des fois, les promesses qu'il se faisait.

Il revoyait tout ça en Veronica. Il voyait sur son corps les marques invisibles qu'il avait laissées. Il eut envie de vomir.

Il cligna des yeux, et l'instant suivant ce n'était plus une Veronica en jean et veste en cuir, aux cheveux mi-longs, et au regard pénétrant qui se tenait devant lui. C'était une Veronica en robe blanche, avec les cheveux longs et bouclés sur les pointes, à l'œil vitreux, qui ne reconnaissait plus rien. Qui n'était même plus capable de marcher.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge, et heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude des cuites, car il courut assez vite pour atteindre la salle de bain avant le moment fatal. Veronica soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je t'en prie. » râla-t-elle en l'attendant devant la porte. Elle avait assez vu Dick vomir quand il était son ami. Maintenant qu'elle ne l'appréciait même plus, il pouvait aller se faire voir pour le soutien ou même les caresses dans le dos, et les « ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ».

« Va-t-en. » supplia Dick.

Depuis quand Dick suppliait-il ? Depuis quand Dick lui demandait-il de partir comme ça ?

« Pas avant que tu ne répondes à mes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Robin ? »

Dick se laissa glisser contre l'évier, son front brûlant contre la porcelaine froide du lavabo, et il ferma les yeux. Heureusement qu'il y avait un mur entre eux. Au moins, il ne la voyait plus. Il ne voyait plus Cassidy en elle, il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait que du noir devant ses yeux.

« Son père et mon père sont amis. » répondit Dick d'une voix monocorde, en espérant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. « Ils ont travaillé ensemble, je crois qu'ils ont toujours quelques affaires communes. C'était une amie à moi, quand on était mômes. Et puis je ne sais pas, elle… On s'est perdus de vue quand on était ados, et elle a appris que j'étais à Hearst. Elle est venue me demander un service. »

« Quel service ? »

« Garder son petit copain à l'œil. Il est dans la même fraternité que moi. »

« Et ça a donné quoi ? »

« Ca m'est sorti de la tête. »

Veronica eut un reniflement méprisant. « Evidemment. »

Dick ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Ça lui était réellement sorti de la tête, il avait totalement oublié, et il avait eu d'autres choses à penser qu'à veiller sur le copain d'une fille. Dans la plupart des soirées, il était le premier à finir ivre mort et à remonter les filles dans sa chambre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se priver juste pour soigner la paranoïa d'une fille qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis près de dix ans.

« J'ai entendu parler de plusieurs visites. » continua Veronica d'une voix froide. Elle était devenue sans pitié, Veronica Mars. Comme Cassidy.

Dick soupira. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ces fois-là. « Oui, elle est repassée quelques fois pour avoir les renseignements, ou juste parler du bon vieux temps, ou je sais plus. »

Veronica ne répondit pas. Dick se replia sur lui-même, les yeux toujours fermés. De l'autre côté du mur, Veronica tourna les talons, lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir.

« Je ne l'ai pas violée, Veronica. »

Veronica fut glacée sur place. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Dick dire quelque chose qui non seulement avait l'air sincère, mais qui était en plus porté par une voix remplie de larmes. Dick pleurait ?! Veronica ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris, mais elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas là s'il renouvelait jamais l'expérience. Ce Dick misérable, faible et humain la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle ne pouvait pas haïr ce Dick. Et c'était un sentiment tellement nouveau et inhabituel qu'elle voulut quitter cette suite, cet hôtel, cette ville, le plus vite possible.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle. Mais elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendue, parce qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté.

« Robin n'a pas été violée. » articula-t-elle, en clignant des yeux. Elle détestait dire cette phrase, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle ne supportait pas d'avoir à la répéter. « J'espère que tu n'as pas alerté tout le monde. »

Non. Il n'avait alerté personne, parce qu'après il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, et il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé pendant les jours suivants, et pendant les semaines suivantes. Mais en tout cas, il était sûr qu'il n'avait alerté personne. Personne n'aurait pris au sérieux la parole d'un frat boy ivre mort.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer, mais il ne réagit pas. Il resta assis, les jambes étendues, les bras ballants, le corps coincé entre le lavabo et ses toilettes. Tout était propre, tout était blanc. Il n'y avait pas la moindre bactérie à l'horizon.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale de sa vie.

**oOoOoOo**

Flora Antador avait l'air d'être tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. Son bureau était recouvert de photos d'animaux en cage, de publicité détractant les fourrures, la boucherie, et autres sacs en peau de crocodiles. Quand on savait que Flora avait été mannequin pendant cinq ans, ça rendait la chose immédiatement moins percutante, mais la jeune femme avait l'air d'y croire sincèrement.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle l'accueillit poliment dans son bureau en bois (apparemment, détruire la forêt amazonienne pour lui offrir un bureau et le reste de son mobilier ne la dérangeait pas autant que tuer un animal), il crut à son sourire gentil et à sa politesse. Non, elle n'essayait pas de cacher quelque chose.

« John m'a dit que vous passeriez. Il a discuté avec son ex petite amie qui travaille au zoo. »

« Vous savez pourquoi je viens ? » demanda Keith, à moitié surpris. Tant mieux, au moins il n'aurait pas à tourner autour du pot.

« Le vol de poules et poussins. Je me trompe ? » demanda la magnifique jeune femme. Keith acquiesça.

Flora eut un merveilleux sourire, et posa ses coudes saillants sur son bureau, sa tête se posant sur ses mains entrelacées. Son regard azur le transperça du regard, puis elle se recula et fit un geste de la main, comme si elle abandonnait.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que c'est de mon fait. Mais ça ne l'est pas. »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » confirma Keith.

« Les zoos ne sont pas tellement nos zones de travail. On est plus dans la libération d'animaux sur lesquels ont fait des expériences. Ou ceux qui sont destinés à la vente clandestine pour en faire des plats ou pire : des manteaux de fourrure. »

« Vous condamnez les voleurs d'animaux du zoo de Neptune, dans ce cas ? »

Flora éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Condamner, peut-être pas. Disons simplement que je suis très contente que quelqu'un se sente concerné par cette cause. Seulement il faudra trouver un autre coupable. »

Keith lui répondit d'un sourire entendu. Le plus bizarre ? C'était qu'il la croyait. Le fait qu'elle soit un canon n'était qu'un détail. Une partie de lui avait également trop envie de rentrer à la maison pour creuser d'avantage.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica courut presque en-dehors de la suite. Ni Parker, ni Logan n'étaient dans le coin, et les portes de la chambre de Logan étaient fermées, et elle entendait presque sa respiration haletante, son cœur battre fort, les draps se froisser sous ses mains… Peut-être que ce n'était que sa propre respiration, que son propre cœur, et que ses poings se serrer de colère dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

Elle s'acharna encore sur le bouton, et à son plus grand plaisir les portes s'ouvrir immédiatement. Elle se jeta presque dans l'ascenseur, et lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle eut l'impression d'étouffer dans sa veste. Dans sa peau.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta un étage plus bas, pour récupérer un couple de Canadiens et leurs enfants proprement habillés. Veronica les regarda, alors que la famille ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Elle se retrouva dans le coin, le métal de la rampe rentrant dans ses côtes, et bizarrement, elle se sentit mieux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, bloquée dans un coin, et les bruits de la vie qui continue, les bruits qui couvraient l'insupportable musique…

La famille descendit à l'accueil, et Veronica hésita un instant, puis sortit sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant Tina, l'« amie » de Logan. Et, sans réfléchir, elle sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la lui montra. Tina lui offrit le même sourire, bien qu'elle soit sûrement sûre que Logan et elle avaient rompu. Veronica la trouvait véritablement charmante.

« Est-ce que ce monsieur était là hier, Tina ? »

La jeune femme, brune désormais, à la plus grande surprise de Veronica, se pencha légèrement en avant, et chuchota : « L'ancien shérif ? Tout à fait.»

« Il était accompagné ? »

« Exact. » confirma Tina. « Une jolie femme, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient au bar, juste là. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant le bras vers l'espace de canapés juste à côté de l'entrée. Veronica observa le barman quelques secondes, puis se retourna.

« Vous ne connaitriez pas son prénom, par hasard ? »

Tina eut une moue désolée, et Veronica la remercia, puis se dirigea vers le barman à qui elle posa les mêmes questions. Le barman essaya de la draguer, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il finit par lui dire que la jeune femme avait attendu son père un moment, et qu'ils avaient discuté pendant qu'elle sirotait son martini.

« Elle vous a dit son prénom ? »

« Non. Mais elle râlait après des étudiants. Elle est sûrement prof à Hearst. »

Veronica cacha ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches, et afficha son sourire le plus décontracté possible. « Vous pouvez me la décrire ? »

« Blonde, grande, ayant tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Bien habillée. Enfin, comme tout le monde dans cet établissement. » sourit-il.

« Merci. »

Aucune preuve constructive. Il y avait sûrement des dizaines de professeurs blondes et belles à Hearst. Son père ne lui ferait jamais ça. Il ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un qu'elle détestait à ce point.

**oOoOoOo**

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Veronica passa par Mars Investigations, et lança le PayingEyez, pour y entrer le nom de Jane Braun. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était refusée à toute recherche poussée chez ses professeurs, pour ne pas céder à la paranoïa du professeur Landry, et autres Tim. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait la possibilité que son père ait une relation poussée avec elle… Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas fouiller un petit peu dans son passé.

Docteur en psychologie délivré en 1985 par l'université de Hearst, elle avait travaillé dans un asile psychiatrique pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'en 2005, puis était devenue professeur à l'université de Hearst à Neptune. Veronica fronça les sourcils.

Braun avait commencé ses études à Cornell. Une des facs de l'Ivy League. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire passer de Cornell, l'une des meilleures universités du pays située dans le Vermont, à Hearst, faculté moyenne au fin fond de la Californie. On faisait difficilement plus loin.

Après quelques recherches poussées sur l'année 1982, une affaire à Cornell (« Oh, merci Page et Brin pour l'invention de Google, vivent les nerds ! »), et Veronica découvrait dans d'anciens journaux l'histoire de _la_ professeur de criminologie qui avait été virée pour avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec _une_ de ses élèves (décidément, les professeurs de criminologie devaient être maudits).

Le nom de cette élève ?

Jane Braun.

Veronica eut un sourire carnassier.

Puis elle alluma l'imprimante.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica monta les marches du complexe, et observa un instant son père à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit, et elle savait qu'elle était en retard, mais il préparait en chantonnant quelque chose qui sentait bon jusque dehors. Il touillait expérimentalement la mixture qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans une cocotte, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier – une vraie Martha Stewart – et regarda l'horloge sur le mur du salon les sourcils froncés.

La table était déjà mise, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Veronica se sentit incroyablement vide lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle tourna. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter la joie de vivre et le bonheur de son père quand elle se sentait si énervée. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait recherché ces dossiers. Ce n'était pas pour protéger son père. Oh, peut-être qu'une partie d'elle le faisait pour cela, mais s'il n'y avait pas derrière la possibilité de lui faire mal, elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait le détour à Mars Investigations.

Elle voulait lui faire mal, parce qu'il l'avait trahie. Comment pouvait-il laisser entrer une telle garce dans sa vie ? Pourquoi il ne ramenait pas Kendall, tant qu'il y était ?

« Aaah ! Te voilà ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais posé un lapin ! »

Peut-être que ce n'était pas Braun, pensa Veronica. Peut-être que c'était juste une prof blonde et jolie. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le rendait heureux. Elle se rappelait précisément comment son père lui avait annoncé chacune de ses relations. La plus grosse surprise avait été la mère de Wallace, jusqu'à présent.

Jusqu'à présent.

Veronica lui sourit froidement, et posa son sac sur le sol. « Chéri, j'suis rentrée ! » Elle s'installa sur le siège, tandis que son père allait chercher le plat, tout en coupant le gaz. Il l'attrapa par les anses, mais se brûla les mains au passage. Veronica lui tandis les gants.

« J'ai une affaire complètement stupide à te raconter, Veronica ! » s'exclama Keith en attrapant les gants.

Une affaire stupide ? Comme des recherches sur les Fitzpatricks dans son dos ? Comme se mettre gravement en danger sans raison ? Comme tomber amoureux d'une garce frigide et odieuse qu'elle détestait ? Veronica avait peur de ne pas être surprise, sur ce coup-là.

« Figure-toi que le coup de fil de ce matin… » commença son père en attrapant la marmite avec les gants, et en l'apportant sur la table.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Jane Braun ? » attaqua immédiatement Veronica.

La marmite tomba sur le dessous de plat bruyamment, et une partie de la sauce aspergea la vaisselle. Keith fixa Veronica la mâchoire serrée, manifestement en train d'hésiter entre mentir et dire la vérité. Ce silence voulait tout dire, Veronica le savait, et c'était la raison pour laquelle son regard était si dur. L'hésitation de Keith ne laissait aucun doute sur la vraie réponse. Plus aucun espoir n'était permis.

« Logan a craché le morceau, hein ? » se contenta-t-il de dire après un soupir. Il s'assit, et servit l'assiette de Veronica de spaghettis à la bolognaise. Comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?! » Veronica repoussa son assiette, et se leva de colère.

« Veronica, on en a déjà parlé ! A chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un tu réagis mal ! »

« La première fois, d'accord ! Mais la mère de mon meilleure ami ? Une femme _mariée_ ? J'avais quand même de bonnes raisons ! »

« Jane est quelqu'un de… »

« D'immonde ! Elle est insupportable, elle est méprisante, elle se croit meilleure que les autres ! Elle a été infâme avec Robin, elle nous met sans cesse de mauvaises notes ! »

« Eh bien tu vois, comme ça tu pourras enfin avoir de bonnes notes ! Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, ce n'est pas Céleste Kane ! » railla Keith. Veronica ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

« Comment est-ce que _tu _peux me faire ça ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » s'agaça-t-il enfin. « Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal, tu le sais très bien ! Je suis allé la voir pour parler de toi, et une chose en a menée une autre… »

« Oh, et tu peux m'expliquer comment vous en êtes venus de '_je suis surpris que les notes de Veronica soient aussi basses_' à '_Et si on allait au Neptune Grand pour s'envoyer en l'air_' ? » se moqua Veronica, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Keith se leva lui aussi, l'air frustré de la réaction de Veronica. « J'y allais pour parler de toi. Pas de tes notes. De… C'est une prof de psychologie, nom de Dieu ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas comme tu es différente ? Je voulais que les choses aillent mieux entre nous ! »

« Et tu t'es dit que te taper la prof que je déteste le plus au monde serait une bonne idée pour nous rapprocher ! Waw, effectivement, tu as beaucoup de psychologie ! »

« Arrête. » déclara Keith le plus posément possible.

« Tu ne la connais même pas ! » protesta Veronica, hors d'elle. Elle attrapa son sac, et en tira les renseignements sur Braun, et l'article sur son renvoi de la fac. « Tu es au courant qu'elle a été renvoyée parce qu'elle se couchait avec sa prof ? »

« Je crois qu'on a également déjà parlé de faire des recherches sur mes petites amies quand tu étais en première, Veronica ! »

« Elle est LESBIENNE, papa ! »

Keith fixa Veronica une seconde pendant laquelle la jeune fille crut qu'il allait enfin réaliser son erreur, mais à son plus grand désespoir, Keith éclata de rire. D'un rire sincère. « Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Toi, l'étudiante à la fac, celle qui vante l'expérience universitaire, tu me parles de ce qu'elle a fait quand elle avait vingt ans ? »

Veronica attrapa ses clés, et quitta la pièce, verte de rage. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée fit vibrer tout l'appartement, et coupa le rire de son père. A peine trente secondes plus tard, il entendit le rugissement du moteur de la Saturn. Keith se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés.

Peut-être pas une si bonne journée que ça, finalement.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith reçut un coup de téléphone de Morison aux environs de dix heures. De nouveaux poussins avaient été enlevés, de même que plusieurs poules. Cette affaire idiote n'amusait plus Keith le moins du monde. La meilleure solution restait de mettre une caméra de surveillance devant la porte, et voir qui entrait et qui sortait. De cette façon, le voleur serait vite identifié.

La seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était placer la caméra de façon à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ni ne la remarque et, d'après M. Morison, c'était le travail de Keith. « Après tout, vous êtes payé pour ça ! »

Keith rechigna, observa que Veronica n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre – sûrement dans la chambre de Piz et Wallace. Encore que, Keith n'était pas certain que Veronica soit le genre à aller dormir dans la même pièce que son ex petit copain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas Jane. Ce serait céder à ses caprices.

Il commençait seulement à être heureux. Veronica pouvait le comprendre, non ?

Il se rendit donc au zoo, repassa devant la mamie vêtue de couleurs vives, et qui faisait toujours cuir du poulet qu'elle donnait aux SDF, et installa les caméras dans la plus grande discrétion. Alors qu'il sortait du zoo, non sans avoir assuré à M. Morison que la lumière serait rapidement faite sur cette affaire, il croisa la jeune vétérinaire, qui se plaignit de nouveau de ne pas avoir de travail.

« Vous avez forcément quelque chose à faire. » lui sourit Keith. La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Les animaux, c'est mon travail, et mon travail, c'est ma vie. Enfin, j'aurai peut-être le temps de m'occuper de ma grand-mère. Elle dit que je travaille trop et que je ne m'épanouis pas. Facile à dire quand on passe son temps à aider les gens. Moi, je suis plutôt le genre asociale, vous voyez ? Les animaux, c'est silencieux mais ça vous comprend. Je peux pas en dire autant de la majorité des humains. »

Elle attrapa sa veste après avoir posé sa tenue de vétérinaire sur sa chaise, ferma la porte à double tours, et suivit Keith dans les couloirs.

« Passez du temps avec elle, ça lui fera plaisir. »

« Mmmh. Elle est un peu cintrée, c'est ça le problème. Elle s'amuse à déplacer mes affaires, et comme je suis épuisée en rentrant du travail, je ne retrouve rien le lendemain matin. Tenez, ce matin j'ai cherché pendant vingt minutes mon pass pour entrer dans la cage aux poules ! »

Keith fronça les sourcils. « Votre grand-mère, elle pense quoi de votre travail ? »

Mathilde haussa les épaules. « Elle râle tout le temps. C'est une vieille, quoi. »

« Et elle vit chez vous depuis quand ? »

« Un moment déjà. Elle s'est trouvé un nouveau passe-temps, depuis deux semaines, remarquez. »

« Oh ? » sourit Keith. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, et remontèrent l'allée qui menait à la sortie du zoo.

« Oui. Elle travaille à la soupe populaire ou je ne sais quoi. Bah tenez, c'est juste là, en face. Je vais vous la présenter. »

Elle lui montra la vieille mamie en tailleur qui distribuait la nourriture à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, noir de crasse et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Keith ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir son sourire. « Vous voulez dire, la vieille dame là-bas qui donne gratuitement du poulet cuit à des sans-abris ? »

Mathilde tourna la tête violemment vers lui, surprise. Puis tourna tout aussi vite la tête vers sa grand-mère. Keith vit ses yeux descendre vers la nourriture grillée, puis remonter vers la grand-mère souriante qui lui fit un gigantesque coucou, puis aller vers Keith, et la bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit. Keith éclata de rire, alors que Mathilde regardait sa grand-mère, ulcérée.

« Oh nom de DIEU ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Ratner ! » déclara Veronica avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et croisa les doigts. « Faites que je sois en train de rêver. Faites que je sois en train de rêver. »

« Tu sais que je peux t'interdire de bibliothèque, si je dis à la hiérarchie que tu es un sale petit menteur manipulateur. »

Ratner ouvrit les yeux, ferma son livre, et se redressa sur sa chaise, imitant un air pensif. « Non, ça c'est un mensonge. »

« Et si je leur dis que tu deales, que tu fais un boucan monstrueux et que tu n'as aucun respect pour les livres ? »

« Ce serait un mensonge aussi. » lui sourit-il.

« Oui, mais difficile à prouver. »

« Que me vaut le déshonneur de ta visite ? » Il se leva, reposa le livre sur une des étagères, et descendit l'allée tout en laissant traîner son doigt sur les reliures des ouvrages, comme s'il cherchait un titre précis.

« Tu m'as dit que Robin couchait avec Logan. »

« Absolument pas ! » contrecarra Ratner d'une voix doucereuse. « Je t'ai juste dit que je l'avais surprise plusieurs fois en train de sortir de sa suite. Je n'ai jamais dit ce qu'elle y faisait. Sa fausse histoire avec Logan, tu l'as inventée toute seule. » Veronica soutint son regard narquois. Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres, observant Veronica sans ciller. « A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que Braun dirait ? C'est un acte manqué ? Un report de frustration ? »

Le nom de Braun sortit Veronica de sa torpeur. Evidemment, ce petit salopard était dans son cours de psychologie. Ils avaient la même majeure, les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Oh comme elle avait hâte qu'il commette une erreur et qu'elle l'expose à l'intégralité du campus. Site hautement incriminant, Mac ? Veronica venait de lui trouver un volontaire merveilleux pour parfaire son C.V.

« Tu m'as laissée le croire. »

Ratner se contenta de hausser les épaules, et repartit dans ses recherches de livres. Veronica lui emboîta le pas.

« Et si tu me disais la vérité, maintenant ? »

« Tu n'es pas supposée travailler ? » râla le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, mais je travaille. Je suis en train de t'aider à trouver un livre. » sourit-elle méchamment. « Quand as-tu vu Robin pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Ratner s'arrêta. Leva les yeux au ciel. Soupira. Et se tourna vers Veronica.

« Si je te dis ce que je sais, tu me fous la paix ? »

Veronica hocha la tête, les doigts croisés dans son dos. Ratner soupira encore une fois.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était le soir de sa mort. »

**oOoOoOo**

_Ratner se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il foutait là. D'abord, il détestait les fêtes où il y avait trop de monde. Mais en plus, il détestait les fêtes où le trop de monde était trop ivre pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Une jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ans lui tomba dans les bras en éclatant de rire, suivie par sa copine qui la releva et la traîna plus loin. Ratner les observa s'affaler sur le canapé, seules pendant trois secondes avant que trois frat boys ne leur tombent dessus. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elles avaient toutes les deux la langue de quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir compagnie à la leur._

_Ratner ne put retenir une grimace devant ce spectacle, et préféra poser son verre. Soudainement, deux bras enlacèrent sa taille, et le retournèrent. D'abord surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais se calma lorsqu'il vit les deux yeux sombres mais pétillants de Robin McCherry. Pétillants, mais également un tantinet vides._

_« Hey Jeff ! » éclata-t-elle de rire._

_« Salut Robin ! » souffla-t-il. Son cœur se serra, et sa main droite se leva malgré lui pour remettre une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. La jeune fille se pencha légèrement et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue._

_« C'est pour quoi ? »_

_« C'est pour faire partie des gentils garçons. » Ratner leva les yeux au ciel. Robin éclata de rire. « Oooh, oui bon, ça, et le fait que ma mère a complètement disjoncté quand elle a lu tes mails et tes textos. C'était merveilleux. »_

_« Ta mère a lu mes messages ? » pâlit Ratner. Robin acquiesça violemment, souriant de toutes ses dents._

_« Oh, je lui ai pas montré, c'est juste qu'elle adore fouiller dans mes affaires. Ça lui apprendra ! Elle a même ouvert des trucs que j'avais pas lus, et… Waw, quel petit cochon pour un si gentil garçon ! Et qu'elle humiliation pour elle. Enfin, elle sera encore plus humiliée dans pas très longtemps, je le sens ! » Elle lui pinça la joue et la tira en rigolant, répétant le même geste que son horrible grande tante. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi magnifique, il lui aurait poussé la main violemment, et l'aurait probablement insultée._

_Mais c'était Robin. Et lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, il pensa qu'elle aurait pu lui tirer la joue toute la vie si elle le voulait. Du moins, il l'aurait pensé. Mais cela aurait impliqué qu'il lui était toujours capable de penser. Elle l'embrassa tout doucement, glissant ses mains le long de sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux, remontant tout aussi doucement vers ses cheveux… Le baiser aurait pu durer pendant des heures, s'il n'avait pas immédiatement senti l'alcool empreint sur sa bouche._

_A contre cœur, parce qu'il faisait partie de ce stupide club des « gentils garçons », Ratner se défit de son étreinte. Peut-être un peu trop brutalement, car Robin manqua de s'étaler par terre. Elle ne dut qu'aux réflexes du jeune homme de ne pas avoir un énorme hématome le lendemain – malheureusement pour elle, effectivement, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, puisqu'elle avait été retrouvée morte douze heures plus tard._

_« Tu n'es pas supposée avoir un copain ? Tu sais, ce mec merveilleux que tu ne veux pas quitter parce que tu l'aimes ? » railla-t-il, légèrement amer._

_Robin grimaça, et attrapa un verre qui traînait, qu'elle engloutit en trois gorgées. « On a rompu. »_

_Ratner la dévisagea, incrédule, et Robin ajouta, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle y réfléchissait. « Enfin, j'imagine. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Réfléchir alors qu'elle se collait à lui, et qu'elle remuait son corps dans une tentative étrange de danser – mais vu son état, cela ressemblait plus à du frottage tendancieux qu'à une réelle danse – relevait de l'héroïsme. « Robin… » insista-t-il._

_Robin leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. « Il me trompait, d'accord ? Je l'ai surpris, il me trompait, j'étais énervée, du coup j'ai bu pour oublier, et maintenant j'aimerais beaucoup m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Brad te déteste – sûrement parce que lui aussi a lu tes textos – et j'espère qu'il l'apprendra rapidement. »_

_Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide, mais la jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle se retourna maladroitement, cherchant quelque chose du regard, et marmonna quelque chose comme « Si on le fait ici, tu peux être sûr qu'il sera au courant dans l'heure », mais il distingua très clairement le « Bon, on s'y met ? » amusé qu'elle lui lança._

_« Robin, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi. » déclara-t-il froidement._

_« Oui, mais chez moi, personne ne se rendra compte que je ne suis pas touchée par les actions de cet abruti ! Faisons-le ici ! »_

_Ratner attrapa ses mains baladeuses, et la tira jusqu'à la porte grand ouverte. Elle avait l'air boudeur, même si elle ne semblait pas particulièrement blessée par le refus de Ratner. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, en remettant cette satanée mèche derrière son oreille. « Si tu es toujours d'accord demain, après avoir pris un doliprane pour ta gueule de bois, je t'emmènerai au restaurant, et après on pourra faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Et même de ta chambre, tout le monde pourra dire que tu t'es remise de Brad. Mais pas ce soir. Ça te va ? »_

_La jeune fille éclata de rire. « Prétentieux. Je ne crie jamais, si tu veux tout savoir. » Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle lui tira la langue._

_« On verra ça. Demain midi, je t'appelle, et on se prévoira un restau. Tu pourras insulter ton ex, et on verra où ça nous mènera. D'accord ? Maintenant, ne bouge pas, je vais téléphoner au service de raccompagnement. Je veux être sûr que tu rentres bien chez toi. »_

_« Gna gna gna. » se moqua Robin. Ratner se retourna l'espace de cinq minutes histoire de téléphoner._

_Lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne. Robin était partie. Ratner hésita, puis pensa que si elle était partie seule, c'était qu'elle en était capable. Il haussa les épaules, raccrocha, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retournant dans la maison. Demain, son premier rencard avec Robin McCherry… Le monde était magnifique._

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Donc personne ne l'a raccompagnée ? Quelle heure il était ? »

« Je sais pas. Quelque chose comme deux heures du matin. Peut-être un peu avant. »

« Elle n'est morte qu'à 3h. Combien de temps faut-il pour rentrer de la fête aux dortoirs ? »

Ratner haussa les épaules. « Mais tu dis qu'elle avait l'air d'aller à ce moment-là ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se suicider ? » insista Veronica.

« Je n'étais pas dans sa tête. Elle était assez déprimée par le comportement de son copain, ça c'est clair. Mais à part ça, elle avait l'air d'aller. Et manifestement elle avait des plans pour l'avenir : humilier sa mère et son petit ami. Et sortir avec moi. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils et, après avoir remercié Ratner, se retira jusqu'à son bureau.

Brad lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Robin. Il la trompait avant même sa mort avec Joanne – ou une autre. Elle les avait probablement surpris ensemble, était devenue dingue, et était partie.

La question était : pourquoi lui mentait-on ? Qu'est-ce que Brad et Joanne avaient à cacher ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes pour vos review ! Meilleurs voeux encore!


	7. Who's Your Daddy ?

**Rating :** T pour les propos tenus, plus une scène à tendance un peu slutty.  
**Note de Wam :** Toujours en pleine période de partiels, donc grosse galère. Je ne peux pas promettre que je posterai la semaine prochaine, en partie parce que ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup lorsque j'ai perdu mes moyens au partiel de la matière dans laquelle je suis habituellement la meilleure. Du coup, je me suis mis un bon gros coup de pied, et je me suis mise à travailler bien plus sérieusement les matières où je ne suis justement pas la meilleure. Donc... Moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je promets que je ferai de mon mieux, parce que j'ai horreur de lire des fics dont il n'y a pas de mises à jour régulières. D'ailleurs, vous non plus, ça se ressent dans les reviews qui sont de moins en moins nombreuses. C'est de ma faute, tant pis pour moi ! Sur ces mots, bonne lecture à tous !

**407**

**WHO'S YOUR DADDY ?**

Joanne McCherry n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas spécialement beaux ni soyeux, sa tenue laissait globalement à désirer pour une 09er, et elle avait le regard lointain. Egalement peu de maquillage sur le visage. Veronica se demanda vaguement ce qu'une 09er si riche faisait à Hearst, et pas dans les facs UCLA ou mieux encore dans la Ivy League. Surtout si ses parents la soutenaient.

Elle se souvenait que Robin avait dû aller à Hearst parce que ses parents ne la jugeaient pas capable d'aller ailleurs, et qu'ils voulaient la garder à l'œil au cas où elle décide de se « rebeller ». Lorsque Veronica lui avait demandé où elle voulait réellement aller, où était son rêve, Robin avait haussé les épaules.

« On ne peut pas rêver de ce que l'on ne connaît pas. » Veronica n'avait pas compris alors, mais en voyant Joanne observer autour d'elle, l'air complètement perdue, elle se rendit compte que Robin n'avait jamais pris la peine de rêver, parce que ses parents avaient déjà pris toutes les décisions pour elle.

Joanne avait eu le droit au rêves. Elle avait eu un champ de possibilités énorme, mais elle ne les avait manifestement pas saisies. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'existait plus sans opposition à sa sœur ? Parce qu'elle voulait garder un œil sur Robin, comme sa famille ? Parce qu'il y avait Brad ?

Depuis quand durait son histoire avec Brad ? Qui avait fait le premier pas vers qui ? Et comment Robin l'avait-elle appris ?

Veronica s'avança vers Joanne, qui regardait un panneau d'affichage, l'air hypnotisée. Elle remarqua pour la première fois les cernes de la jeune fille. Et lorsqu'elle la vit directement de profil, elle nota aussi qu'elle était affreusement maigre. Bien plus maigre que la fois précédente.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment perdre autant de poids en une semaine ?

« Salut Joanne. » dit-elle. Veronica ne ressentait aucune pitié, ni compassion pour Joanne. Elle s'était mise dans les ennuis seule, et si Robin s'était suicidée, c'était sa faute. A elle, et à Brad. Ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes.

Joanne sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, surprenant Veronica. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Joanne soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur le panneau, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Ca promettait d'être bon.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte. Je te le jure. »

« Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique et méprisante.

Joanne releva la tête, et planta ses yeux noirs et froids dans ceux de Veronica. « Bien sûr que oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais si elle ne l'avait pas été, tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire ? C'est un peu facile. » cassa Veronica.

Joanne toisa Veronica avec tant de mépris qu'elle en aurait presque été choquée. Presque. Deux ans à être méprisée par les trois quart de son lycée lui avaient fait les dents.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, et rien de ma relation avec ma sœur. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, parce que tu as une excuse pour coucher avec le petit ami de ta sœur ? C'est ça ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. » murmura Joanne. « Et c'est pas comme si c'était ton problème tout ça. Ma sœur est morte, elle s'est suicidée, il n'y a pas d'enquête à faire. Trouve-toi une vie, et laisse-nous vivre les nôtres tranquilles. »

Joanne essaya faiblement de reprendre son chemin, mais Veronica fut plus rapide et se plaça devant elle, le regard et l'attitude menaçante.

« Robin ne s'est peut-être pas suicidée. Crois-moi, c'est très facile de faire croire à ce genre de choses. »

Joanne éclata de rire. « Oh bah oui, c'est vrai que le meurtre c'est tellement plus courant. Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Qui voudrait tuer Robin ? Elle n'avait aucune importance ! »

« Elle portait le bébé du garçon que tu aimes ! Peut-être qu'il allait tout arrêter pour être responsable ? »

« Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. » se défendit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, mais Veronica ne se laissa pas impressionner. « Et si tu crois que Brad est le genre à être responsable… Tu as encore plus d'illusions que Robin. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Elle poussa Veronica et partit sans un regard en arrière, la tête haute. Trois pas plus loin, la jeune fille regardait le sol et marchait plus lentement, les mains dans les poches. Veronica ne quitta pas la jeune fille des yeux un seul instant. Quelque chose lui disait que Joanne McCherry avait des choses à cacher, et qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle savait quelque chose, et Veronica trouverait quoi.

**oOoOoOo**

Parker se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. En face d'elle, Mac faisait exactement la même chose. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique déprimante en fond sonore et Parker était presque sûre que ce serait la puanteur de leurs corps en décomposition qui alerterait tout le monde.

Parker soupira, et se leva pour se regarder dans un miroir. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais son regard avait l'air gravement triste. Elle avait des cernes, signe incontestable qu'elle dormait très mal depuis quelques jours. Parker se saisit de sa trousse à maquillage, et appliqua l'anti-cerne sur son visage le plus lentement possible, comme si être lente allait faire agir la crème plus vite. Comme si elle allait pouvoir voir le changement immédiatement.

Elle entendit Mac bouger sur son lit et se tourner vers le mur. Depuis une semaine, Mac ne sortait pas. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, et refusait de décrocher son téléphone. Elle refusait également de parler. Parker avait bien essayé de discuter de ce qui n'allait pas, mais après un long regard, Mac avait haussé les épaules, et était sortie prendre sa douche en disant qu'elle allait bien.

Des fois, Parker se demandait s'il existait ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui était totalement honnête avec elle.

A ce moment précis, elle se demandait simplement ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour quitter cet état de dépression qui l'habitait. Ça ne la menait pas beaucoup plus loin.

Elle vérifia machinalement son portable. Pas de nouveau message. Pas d'appel en absence. Quelle surprise ! ricana-t-elle mentalement. Depuis une semaine, elle était toujours celle qui téléphonait à Logan. Toujours celle qui l'appelait, qui proposait des plans. Oh, il acceptait. Il décrochait toujours le téléphone, il était toujours présent quand elle en avait besoin. Mais quelque chose clochait, et ça la déprimait, et ça l'énervait.

Logan l'énervait.

Calmement, Parker termina d'appliquer précautionneusement son maquillage, fixant son reflet droit dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus. Des cheveux blonds. Parker serra les dents.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque quelqu'un toqua, et ce fut un sourire radieux aux lèvres qu'elle ouvrit la porte. « Hey ! » salua-t-elle.

« Waw. » répondit-on d'une voix à la fois surprise et hésitante en face d'elle. « Quel accueil ! » Parker baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire.

Des yeux bleus. Des cheveux blonds.

« Salut Veronica. » poursuivit-elle, en réaffichant son sourire, bien moins sincère soudainement. « Tu viens voir Mac, j'imagine. » ajouta-t-elle en s'effaçant.

Parker se tourna vers Mac qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit, et la montra d'un geste dramatique de la main. Elle avait laissé tomber. Mac ne voulait pas parler ? Tant pis. Que Veronica Mars, la Grande Sauveuse de l'Humanité s'en occupe.

Veronica observa quelques secondes Mac, surprise, puis jeta un regard vers Parker qui la fixait. Pourquoi Veronica avait-elle l'air surprise de voir Mac dans cet état ? Elle n'était pas supposée être sa _« meilleure amie »_ ? Enfin, apparemment le sens de l'amitié de Veronica Mars était assez variable. Il dépendait de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Enfin, ça, Parker n'en savait plus grand chose puisqu'elle ne voyait plus Veronica. Sauf lorsque Veronica ne s'y attendait pas. Comme lorsqu'elle se rendait dans la suite de Logan, hors d'elle, pour l'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi. Ou lorsqu'elle voulait voir Mac et qu'elle pensait que Parker serait dehors. Chez Logan. Qui ne l'appelait plus.

Veronica lâcha son sac en bandoulière par terre, et s'approcha de Mac, sans un regard de plus à Parker. Celle-ci observait la scène avec curiosité. Veronica s'agenouilla devant Mac qui était dos à elle. A sa plus grande surprise, Parker vit Veronica compatir, et lever une main douce vers la joue de Mac, comme pour en effacer des larmes. Mac pleurait ?

« Hey. » chuchota Veronica, si bas que Parker dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre. Mac ne répondit pas. « Ca va aller. Ça va aller, tu sais. » sourit Veronica.

Parker entendit Mac renifler, et se redresser lentement sur le lit. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais la réaction de Mac la vexa au plus haut point. Depuis une semaine qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral alors qu'elle avait ses propres problèmes, il suffisait que Sainte-Veronica se pointe et Mac faisait des miracles.

Elle était quoi ? Magicienne ? C'était pour ça que tous les mecs la désiraient ?

Alors que Mac et Sainte-Veronica chuchotaient leurs messes basses, Parker remarqua qu'elle aurait pu disparaître que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Logan ne l'appellerait pas. Mac ne s'en rendrait pas compte, perdue dans son mutisme.

Mue d'un sentiment entre la colère, le désespoir et l'humiliation, Parker attrapa le sac de Veronica, et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle prit son porte-feuille, dont elle extirpa une multitude de fausses cartes d'identité. Elle avait toujours le même nom, mais elle était soit journaliste, soit étudiante à Stanford, soit membre du parti des elle-ne-savait-quoi. Et sur toutes, Veronica Mars n'avait pas tout juste vingt-ans. Elle en avait vingt-deux.

Parker jeta un regard surpris à Veronica qui s'était assise à côté de Mac, toutes deux dos à elle, et secoua la tête. Qui était Veronica Mars ? Parker rangea les cartes, sauf une qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, et remit tout à sa place dans le sac, dans lequel elle continua de fouiner. Il y avait l'ordinateur portable, qu'elle ne pouvait pas fouiller à loisirs malheureusement. Un livre de psychologie. Une enveloppe marron contenant des photos d'une jeune femme blonde qui ressemblait à une prof à Hearst. Une autre, remplie de photos d'une jeune fille brune à l'air triste, de la même jeune fille beaucoup plus jeune à côté de Robin McCherry. Et d'autres sur lesquelles figuraient un jeune homme très beau, auquel Robin était carrément collée.

Veronica enquêtait sur la mort de Robin. Tout comme elle avait enquêté sur la mort de Lilly.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait se taper le très beau petit ami de Robin ? Après tout, elle était morte, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, si ? Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé de s'envoyer Logan un an après la mort de Lilly d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

Parker se demanda si cela la dérangerait vraiment. Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas ses oignons, de toute façon. Elle réprima un éclat de rire hypocrite. La vie sentimentale de Veronica Mars n'était pas ses oignons, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de fouiller dans son sac.

Quelque chose de dur frôla ses doigts, et Parker plongea sa main pour se saisir d'un objet en métal. Un taser. Veronica avait un taser. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir oublié une telle chose. Elle hésita à appuyer sur le bouton, mais se retint lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles étaient extrêmement silencieuses devant elle.

Parker jeta un petit regard hésitant dans leur direction, mais elles ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Elle fixa le taser, la main légèrement tremblante, fixa quelques instant Veronica, puis Mac, puis Veronica, puis son téléphone portable qui ne voulait pas sonner. Finalement, sa décision fut prise, et elle posa le sac de Veronica, soigneusement refermé, sur le sol. Elle avala sa salive bruyamment, puis se leva, raide, pour cacher le taser au fond de son propre sac. Les mains tremblante, elle attrapa au hasard quelques feuilles, un stylo qu'elle fourra au-dessus du taser, enfila une veste légère, et claqua la porte sans un mot de plus.

Ni Mac, ni Veronica ne réagirent.

**oOoOoOo**

Parker arriva dans son cours de littérature britannique avec une demi-heure d'avance. L'amphithéâtre était vide, et elle s'assit à une table isolée de tout. Elle observa autour d'elle, et se saisit du taser qu'elle alluma. L'espace d'un instant, Parker hésita, mais la curiosité la domina et elle appuya sur le bouton. Une lumière bleue illumina son visage et la fit sursauter. Elle écarquilla les yeux et reposa le taser sur la table, le fixant.

La seule chose qu'elle se demandait, c'était si ça faisait aussi mal que ça en avait l'air.

Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer, et rangea précipitamment le taser, effrayée que ce soit Veronica qui avait découvert son emprunt. Ce n'était pas le cas. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs si foncés qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus entrait brusquement dans la salle, ses baskets crissant contre le parquet. Parker se tourna vers elle, et vit la jeune fille, Holly, fouiller la salle du regard, l'air alarmée. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

Parker leva la main vers elle, et l'interpella. Holly leva la tête, et lui sourit en s'avançant vers elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? » demanda Parker.

« Je te retourne la question. » bâilla Holly en posant son vieux sac sur la table.

« Marre de rester dans ma chambre. Toi ? »

« Moi je serais bien restée dans ma chambre. J'ai dû mal lire l'heure, j'ai cru que j'étais en retard. J'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. » confia-t-elle en s'asseyant, non sans avoir d'abord retiré sa veste de la saison passée.

Parker eut un petit sourire compatissant. « Ouais, je connais le sentiment. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je dors pas bien non plus. »

« Oooh. Toi aussi tu es harcelée par des psychopathes qui ne font pas la différence entre toi la strip-teaseuse, et toi l'humaine ? » ironisa Holly, presque méchamment. Elle ferma les yeux, et plissa le nez, puis murmura. « Désolée. Dure semaine. »

« Waw. » avoua Parker, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu es strip-teaseuse? »

Holly eut un petit ricanement sarcastique, et prit un air faussement dramatique. « Etudiante le jour, strip-teaseuse la nuit… C'est vachement moins marrant que ça en a l'air. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air marrant du tout, en fait. » avoua Parker en grimaçant.

« A qui le dis-tu. » soupira Holly. Elle passa une main manucurée sur son visage épuisé, et s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise. Parker hésita quelques secondes, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Strip-teaseuse, je veux dire. »

« Parce que j'adore être traitée en objet sexuel par de gros porcs dégueulasses. » répondit Holly hargneusement. Elle soupira encore, fit la même grimace que la minute précédente, et s'excusa tout en laissant tomber sa tête sur le sac à moitié déchiré par le poids des livres. « Pour l'argent. Ça paye très bien, et c'est la façon la plus rapide de se faire beaucoup d'argent. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas me payer mes études, alors… J'ai fait un régime, j'ai mis ma dignité au vestiaire, et j'ai postulé dans un club. »

Parker ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aurait fait aussi, à la place de Holly. Est-ce qu'elle se serait assise sur sa fierté pour pouvoir payer ses études ? Parker observa son amie. Ses vêtements étaient normaux, propres, mais ne sortaient pas du lot comme ceux de la plupart des étudiantes de Hearst.

« Ouais. » répondit Holly d'un ton blasé. « Ma vie est un putain de conte de fée. Et comme si ça suffisait pas que je doive renoncer à ma dignité, il y a cet espèce de crado qui veut absolument que je couche avec lui. Il me prend pour une prostituée. Mais comme c'est un gros client, le patron le laisse faire quasiment tout ce qu'il veut. »

Parker eut un regard inquiet, qui fit immédiatement réagir Holly. « Ooh, non, il ne m'a pas… Enfin, il a pas été… Tu vois. » Holly était au courant pour le viol de Parker. Les trois quarts du campus étaient au courant, après tout, et Holly était l'une des rares personnes à n'avoir pas couru loin lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'elle se réinsère dans la fac. Reprendre une vie normale après un tel événement… Ca avait été beaucoup moins facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« J'ai eu peur. » souffla Parker, avec un petit rire nerveux. « La façon dont tu le décrivais… Il a un nom ce gros crado ? »

« Robert Thomson. C'est une machine à fric. Je l'ai googlisé, et il est PDG d'une boîte de préservatif. Apparemment, il en fait lui-même la promotion. »

Parker ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, tout en retenant un petit rire. « Ewwww. C'est dégueulasse. »

« Ouais, apparemment, on peut être riche, avoir de bonnes idées, et être un monstre totalement répugnant. »

« Il est même pas beau ?! » s'étonna Parker.

Holly eut une petite moue. « Tu penses bien que si ça avait été un canon, j'aurais été un peu plus docile. Non, je plaisante. C'est un peu le stéréotype du mec pathétique, qui a réussi professionnellement, mais qui ne sera jamais capable de garder une femme parce qu'il est pathologiquement immonde. »

« Un prince Charmant, en somme. »

« Ouais. Il vient presque tous les soirs, il nous matte vraiment avec un sale regard, et il nous paie pour qu'on lui fasse un peu plus. C'est vraiment gore. M'enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ? J'ai besoin d'argent. J'irai pas jusqu'à me prostituer, m'enfin qu'est-ce que je peux y faire… »

Parker cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et sentit sa main se fourrer inconsciemment dans son sac, pour se saisir du taser. Elle déglutit péniblement, fixa le taser pendant de longues secondes, puis prit une lente inspiration. Elle leva les yeux vers Holly, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Toi, peut-être rien. Mais je pense que j'ai une solution… »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac attendit que Veronica soit partie pour s'habiller. Elle avait séché une semaine de classe, et n'était pas spécialement sûre que ça allait beaucoup l'aider. Il allait falloir qu'elle rattrape tout, et ça promettait d'être non seulement long, mais en plus très pénible. Heureusement qu'elle aimait son ordinateur et qu'elle pouvait passer des heures dessus sans s'en rendre compte. Pas comme devant une dissertation de philo ou de littérature. Rien que d'y repenser, Mac en avait des frissons.

Elle attrapa son sac, vérifia son portable – six appels en absence de la part de Wallace, plus une dizaine de textos qu'elle effaça tous systématiquement.

**Je suis désolé. Appelle-moi.**

**Je voulais juste t'aider.**

**Demain matin, on fait ce que tu veux. Glace. Don de sang. D'organes. S'il te plaît ?**

**Mac, appelle-moi…**

Elle ramassa quelques papiers, refit son lit, s'habilla, et sortit en claquant la porte. Marre de déprimer. Marre de laisser les choses la dominer. Elle n'allait pas gâcher sa vie. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais. Et la première chose à faire quand on n'avait pas le moral ?

Acheter des glaces.

Ou aller en cours.

**oOoOoOo**

« Mec, ton site est génial. »

Logan se frotta les yeux en émergeant de sa chambre. Il s'étira, et s'arrêta un instant. Devant lui, Dick était debout, habillé, et pimpant comme s'il n'avait pas passé les trois dernières semaines à ruminer dans son coin, ivre mort les neuf dixième du temps.

« Mon site ? » grogna Logan. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler qu'il gagnait actuellement pas mal d'argent grâce à son site sur les fabuleux derrières. Aaaah. Il se rappelait encore de la note incroyablement basse qu'il avait eue. Il avait même dû passer au rattrapage dans ce cours, mais la tête du professeur lorsqu'il avait eu son partiel valait tout l'or du monde.

S'il n'était pas si feignant, peut-être qu'il referait la même chose. Mais on se lassait de tout, hein.

« Ouais. Ton site de culs. Littéralement. C'est magnifique. Je peux pas croire que tu te fasses autant de thunes comme ça. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un site comme ça, avec des seins. Ça devrait marcher autant, nan ? »

Logan hésita entre éclater de rire, et chercher la caméra cachée. Il finit par étouffer un petit ricanement, et s'affala à côté de Dick, qui cliquait partout où il pouvait. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où donner des yeux.

« C'est merveilleux. » ajouta Dick, comme si son visage de gamin à qui l'on venait d'avouer que Noël serait tous les jours n'était pas un indice assez évident.

« Ouais. Enfin, tu sais, ton idée de site est pas mauvaise. Il te faut un projet. »

« Mec, j'ai plein de projets. »

Logan haussa les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Dick en posant le portable sur la petite table. « Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis réveillé ce matin, et je me suis dit : « Richard ! TU PUES ! » »

Logan recula légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés, puis haussés de surprise. « Je sais pas si je dois plus être surpris du fait que tu te parles à toi-même ou que tu te réfères à toi en disant Richard. »

Dick haussa les épaules. « On s'en fout. Richard j'aime pas, c'est pour ça, ça m'a motivé à bouger mon derche. N'empêche que ! Ce matin. Debout. Je me suis secoué, je me suis lavé les cheveux avec ce truc qui file des orgasmes à la télé – d'ailleurs, publicité mensongère, mec – et j'étais trop motivé pour tout. »

Logan cligna des yeux.

« Donc, d'un coup, tu as eu des projets. »

« OUAIS ! » cria Dick, en levant le bras haut pour que Logan lui tape dans la main. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire sincèrement en voyant la soudaine bonne humeur de Dick. Il se demanda ce que Veronica avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il se décide à bouger. Peut-être qu'il avait médité une semaine. Ou peut-être qu'il en avait juste assez de se morfondre.

On sonna à la porte, et Dick se leva immédiatement pour aller ouvrir, si bien que Logan se demanda pendant une minute s'il n'avait pas sniffé un truc. Loin de s'en plaindre, il se contenta d'observer l'ancien camarade de Veronica, Ratner ou quelque chose comme ça, lui apporter son petit déjeuner, puis partir, non sans leur avoir accordé un petit sourire largement ironique.

Logan eut un vague éclair de lucidité et se demanda s'il n'était pas à remercier pour la visite de Veronica la semaine précédente. Après tout, elle lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait vu McCherry sortir de la suite. Et qui mieux qu'un boy pouvait observer ce genre de choses ?

Logan trouverait sûrement un moyen de le lui faire payer. Encore que, après le départ de Veronica, il avait passé un moment exceptionnel avec Parker. Peut-être qu'il devait plutôt le remercier…

Dick referma la porte dans un grand geste de la main, exécuta une petite danse jusqu'au plateau roulant, et retira tout en se dandinant la cloche d'argent pour se saisir d'une frite. Il ferma les yeux, simula un orgasme de manière tout à fait inappropriée et très Dickienne, puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

Super. Il était à peine dix heures du mat', et Dick s'enfournait déjà un maxi cheeseburger avec des frites. Il ne manquait plus que la bière, et Logan était sûr que le véritable Dick était de retour.

« Alors, j'écoute ? » lui rappela Logan.

« Oh, mes projets. Cet aprem. Toi. Moi. Des bières. La plage. ET DU SURF. On se tire toutes les nanas qu'on trouve. »

Logan éclata de rire. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Parker apprécie beaucoup l'idée. »

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, Parker. »

« Oui, par moi, merci bien. Et, tu vois, c'est ce qui se passe dans une relation. On se fout mutuellement, et du coup, on reste loin des autres, et ça marche. »

Dick fit une grimace, et se releva pour engloutir ses frites. « Ok, bon, je sauterai toutes les nanas, comme d'hab, et toi tu feras ce que tu fais de mieux, tu regarderas ! » Logan lui montra son majeur, et Dick lui lança un baiser.

« Et puis, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas entendu ta blonde faire du bruit. » ajouta-t-il avec de petits haussements de sourcils. Logan soupira, et s'allongea sur le canapé, tout en allumant la télé.

« Dick, commence pas… »

« Roh, je parlais même pas de ça. Mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai eu droit à son agréable compagnie. »

« Ouais. J'étais occupé. » éluda Logan.

Dick éclata de rire, et lui jeta une frite à la figure. « A quoi, mec ? Te palucher le poireau ? »

Logan lui renvoya sa frite, mais Dick l'évita d'un mouvement leste. « Nan, mec. Ça c'est toi. »

« Ouais, c'est ça qu'est misérable. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va aller à la plage. Allez, bouge toi, on se barre, j'en peux plus de cet hôtel. »

Dick lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias, et le força à se bouger. Logan lui envoya un coussin, et se leva, puis fonça dans sa chambre. Finalement, ça allait peut-être être une bonne journée.

« Eh, au fait ! » entendit-il depuis le salon. « T'as toujours ces fausses cartes d'identité que Miss Taser t'as filé ? Le nouveau shérif m'a chopé en flag y a un moment, je crois. Je sais plus bien. Ça m'énerverait qu'on puisse pas s'acheter des bières. »

Logan ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et fut accueillit par un coussin en pleine tête. Il jeta son porte-feuille à travers la pièce, et le « Aïe, tu fais chier » qui suivit lui laissa supposer qu'il avait touché sa cible.

Une bonne journée, ouais.

**oOoOoOo**

Trouver Brad en pleine journée s'avérait finalement beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Peut-être parce qu'il allait en cours. Détail qui la surprenait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Brad puisse être le genre de mec à se lever le matin pour aller en cours. Elle exagérait peut-être. Après tout, il était plus de quinze heures. Même le plus gros feignant de la planète devait être debout.

Grâce aux dons de Mac, qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à tirer du lit le matin-même, elle était parvenue à mettre la main sur son emploi du temps. Mac n'avait pas spécialement voulu en parler, mais vu la tête de Wallace cette semaine, Veronica n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses grands talents de détective privé professionnel pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème entre les deux.

Faire parler Wallace avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Apparemment, cela le démangeait depuis un bon moment. Il avait voulu aider Mac, et l'avait emmenée au cimetière pour voir Cassidy. Lorsqu'il avait vu la tête de Veronica, qui avait fait une horrible grimace rien qu'en entendant le nom maudit, il avait jeté d'un geste rageur un de ses avions miniatures contre le mur vide de Piz.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Je suis supposé faire quoi ? Elle n'avance pas, Veronica. » grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit._

_« Il y a des moments où ça fait du bien de ne pas avancer. De garder les choses en soi, juste pour en faire son deuil. » répondit gentiment Veronica en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et le sentit soupirer._

_« Ouais, bah pas toujours. Pourquoi tu crois que ça n'a pas marché avec Bronson ? Et Max ? »_

_Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Pour Bronson, c'était presque positif. Elle voulait Max. Pour une fois qu'elle montrait de l'intérêt pour des garçons, c'était plutôt génial, tu trouves pas ? »_

_Wallace lui envoya un regard en coin qui signifiait clairement que « génial » n'était pas exactement la définition qu'il donnerait. « Et pour Max ? Qu'elle a lâché il y a quelques semaines parce que j'ai évoqué le sujet tabou ? »_

_« Tu as fait quoi ? » murmura Veronica sans desserrer les dents, soudainement tendue. Elle se redressa sur un coude, et regarda Wallace, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer sa phrase._

_Wallace ne détourna pas le regard et répondit franchement. « Je lui ai demandé comment était Cassidy. »_

_Veronica resta bouche bée, entre colère et incrédulité. « Pour quoi faire ? » finit-elle par prononcer._

_Wallace eut un petit ricanement. « Pour faire un éloge funèbre dans le journal de la fac. A ton avis ? Toi et elle, vous avez… Vous… Je peux pas croire qu'un mec ait été profondément cruel à ce point… »_

_Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais Veronica se levait soudainement, l'air outrée. Wallace se redressa et lui attrapa le bras. « Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser Veronica. Je n'excuse pas ses actes. Je voulais juste… Savoir. Qui il était. En-dehors du tueur d'adolescents, de maire et du violeur de ma meilleure amie. »_

_Il fit semblant de ne pas voir les larmes qui remplissaient les yeux de Veronica. Elle s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs. « Et ça t'a apporté quoi ? »_

_« C'était un mec paumé. Sans amour. Sans rien pour le retenir à la vie. Je ne lui pardonne pas, je ne l'excuse pas. Mais une partie de moi… Une partie de moi comprend ce qu'il a fait. Et une partie de moi veut que Mac se pardonne d'avoir aimé le garçon qui a détruit tant de vies. Dont la tienne. »_

_Veronica n'avait rien dit, mais elle était sûre qu'aucune partie d'elle ne comprendrait jamais aucune partie de Beaver. Aucun de ses actes n'était justifié. Elle comprenait la démarche de Wallace, qui avait plus de recul sur les choses qu'elle, mais le fait était que Veronica ne voulait pas de ce recul. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cette colère, cette rage de vaincre, et de prouver sa force. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse encore penser qu'on pouvait se servir d'elle._

_Plus jamais._

**oOoOoOo**

Mais elle comprenait Wallace, et elle espérait que Mac ne devienne pas comme elle. Qu'elle garde sa bonne humeur et son humour sarcastique. Elle voulait retrouver sa Mac, la Mac qui avait acheté sa première voiture en se servant des pires défauts des élèves de Neptune. Celle qui l'avait aidée, tout en sachant qu'elle était responsable du grand fiasco.

Veronica lui avait dit qu'elle était allée sur la tombe de Cassidy. Et qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle ne lui avait bien évidemment pas parlé de sa crise de nerfs, de sa quasi-perte de connaissance (techniquement, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, ça devait bien en être une), et de sa soirée passée dans une douche brûlante à se récurer chaque millimètre de la peau.

Mac avait fini par dire qu'elle y réfléchirait mais qu'elle n'était pas prête pour l'instant. Elle avait vaguement évoqué le sujet de Beaver, mais Veronica s'était sentie tellement mal qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas capable d'en parler avec elle. Veronica n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder un tel sujet. Mac ne savait pas que Cassidy l'avait violée, il n'y avait jamais eu de jugement, et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible de ce qu'elle avançait. Veronica était grandement soulagée par la mort de Cassidy.

Elle aussi, ses secrets étaient bien gardés.

Veronica ne savait plus trop comment, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à faire se lever Mac, et à trouver l'emploi du temps de Brad. Elle lui avait promettre de l'appeler pour prendre une glace, et même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si elle sentait que Mac ne l'appellerait pas, elle savait que Mac ne resterait pas enfermée dans sa chambre ce jour-là. Qu'elle se lèverait, et qu'elle irait en cours. En mode robot, peut-être. Elle ne se souviendrait pas forcément de toute la journée.

Mais ça irait mieux.

Brad l'aperçut avant qu'elle ne le voie. Il attira son attention lorsqu'il se détourna brusquement pour l'éviter. Veronica eut un petit rictus moqueur, et utilisa un raccourci pendant qu'il regardait derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas derrière lui, si bien qu'il finit par la percuter de plein fouet.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je… »

« Tu essayais d'éviter quelqu'un ? » ricana Veronica. « C'était hyper discret. Tu ferais un super agent secret, Brad. »

Brad leva les yeux au ciel, et essaya de continuer sa route. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude, puisque Veronica lui emboîta le pas. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle tenait absolument à voir Brad, mais apparemment il avait l'air d'aller mieux que Joanne. Oh, il ne ressemblait pas non plus à un Clown sous ecsta, mais il semblait mieux tenir le choc. Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de Veronica, qui l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

« Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte. » déclara-t-elle simplement, d'un ton perfide. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que c'était tellement évident maintenant qu'elle disait les mots tout haut qu'elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir pu croire une seule minute que Brad n'était pas au courant. « Tu le savais. »

« Fous-moi la paix, Mars. » grommela-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

« Non, non. » recula Veronica au même rythme que Brad, la main toujours sur son bras. « Tu restes-là, et tu parles. »

« Parler de quoi ? A cause de toi j'ai perdu Joanne ! » s'exclama-t-il, et sa voix se cassa légèrement lorsqu'il évoqua la sœur de sa petite amie morte. Quelque chose dans son ton dérangea Veronica, mais sa résolution ne faiblit pas.

« A cause de moi ? » cracha-t-elle. « Parce que c'est ma faute si Robin est tombée enceinte ? Mmmh, je crois que tu as loupé quelques cours de biologie. Ou alors tes parents t'ont mal raconté les choux et les roses. »

Une véritable colère emplit le visage de Brad, qui s'avança vers Veronica. « Elle n'était pas censée savoir. Je savais que ça lui ferait du mal ! »

« Pourquoi, parce que tu comptais l'assumer ? » s'étonna Veronica. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça de la part d'un garçon comme Brad.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, et Veronica fut subitement rassurée que ses jugements sur les personnes ne soient pas si erronés que ça. Pas que pour une fois elle n'aurait pas aimé être détrompée, mais malheureusement, elle avait souvent raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre le pire de tout le monde.

« Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il soit de moi. » siffla-t-il, son habituelle arrogance parfaitement en place sur son visage. Il était en mode attaque, et Veronica s'en félicita. S'il n'était pas sur la défensive, elle pouvait obtenir beaucoup de réponses.

« Oh oui, parce que c'était Robin qui trahissait votre couple. Pas toi. Avec sa sœur. » répondit Veronica du tac au tac.

Brad ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et écarta les bras d'un geste théâtral. Il s'abaissa pour être bien face à face avec Veronica, et eut un petit ricanement. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de Robin, Veronica Mars, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de son enfance, de son caractère ? Tu ne sais que ce qu'elle t'a dit, que ce qu'on a bien voulu te montrer. Elle détestait ses parents, et Joanne. Mais tu sais pourquoi ils étaient si durs avec elle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu la trouvais drôle et insouciante. Mais si tu savais, Mars, si tu savais… »

« Eh bien dis-moi. » Veronica ne reculait pas. Elle ne reculerait pas. Elle ne reculerait plus. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« C'est pas moi le détective privé. Tu veux trouver ? Cherche. » sourit méchamment Brad. « Jusque-là… Oublie-moi. »

Il reprit son chemin, mais Veronica fut suffisamment rapide pour le retenir encore une fois en tendant le bras. « Hop, hop, hop, Beep-Beep. Tu dis que tu ne pensais pas être le père. Développe. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches, nom de Dieu ?! » finit-il par s'énerver. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Elle est morte ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher un complot ou une tentative de meurtre ? Hein ? Dans quel monde tu vis, sérieusement ? »

Veronica ne répondit pas, les dents serrées. Ce qui ne sembla pas spécialement déranger Brad, déjà parti dans ses élucubrations. « Tu as si peu de vie pour avoir à t'intéresser à celles de tes amies mortes ? »

« Robin ne se serait jamais suicidée. Je crois au moins ça. » clama Veronica fougueusement. Comme si c'était le seul argument valable. Parce que c'était manifestement le seul et unique argument valable, et qu'elle commençait à l'apercevoir.

Encore un éclat de rire de la part de Brad, qui secoua la tête. « Ouais. T'es bien la seule à le croire, tu sais. » Il regarda Veronica, et quelque chose dut se passer en lui, parce qu'il s'avança doucement vers elle, toute colère perdue.

« Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait, mais ce n'était plus ça. Je la voyais traîner avec plein de mecs, depuis des mois. Je ne mentais pas l'autre jour quand je te disais que je comptais la quitter. Je voulais vraiment le faire. »

« Mais ? » demanda Veronica, avec une once d'espoir.

« Mais elle a tout découvert avant que j'en aie eu le courage. » répondit piteusement Brad.

Veronica n'arriva pas à retenir le rire jaune qui lui échappa des lèvres. « Le courage ? Tu as couché avec la sœur qu'elle hait et elle l'a découvert. Tu savais qu'elle était enceinte. »

« Je lui avais dit que je voulais un test de paternité ! » s'irrita Brad, qui manifestement regrettait de plus en plus de s'être ouvert. « Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le garder ou non, mais pour moi c'était net : je ne l'aimais plus, je ne voulais pas être le père de son bâtard ! »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche, outrée, prête à répondre, mais Brad lui coupa la parole. « Oh, arrête avec tes airs de sainte-nitouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait avec un bébé, Robin ? Elle aurait fait chier pendant neuf mois, ça l'aurait beaucoup amusée. Ça aurait rendu ses parents dingues de rage, ils l'auraient envoyée à l'étranger pour la faire avorter ou je ne sais pas quoi, et puis elle aurait eu le bébé et en deux mois elle aurait perdu tout intérêt pour lui parce que ça demande trop d'attention. Or, Robin ne supporte pas de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. »

Veronica voulut encore répondre, mais Brad ne la laissa pas réagir. « Et puis, tu as découvert comment sa grossesse ? Parce que j'imagine qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit, sinon tu serais venue me voir beaucoup plus tôt. Pour une fille qui tenait absolument à être mère, je trouve qu'elle n'en a pas parlé à beaucoup de monde. Marjorie non plus n'avait pas l'air au courant. »

Il y eut une dizaine de secondes de silence, pendant laquelle Veronica laissa le temps à Brad de reprendre son souffle, puis elle soupira. « Comment est-ce qu'elle a tout découvert ? »

**oOoOoOo**

_« Tu es magnifique. » sourit Brad en léchant le cou de Joanne._

_« Oh, la ferme. » répondit l'intéressée très romantiquement, le gratifiant d'un coup dans le bras. « Pas la peine de me flatter, tu sais pertinemment que tu vas me sauter dans moins de dix minutes. »_

_« Hey, j'ai mis des bougies. » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu vois, je fais des efforts pour te séduire ? »_

_« Waw, t'es un vrai gentleman, toi. » se moqua Joanne en retirant sa jupe pour se retrouver en bas-résilles. Brad observa ses longues jambes, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de se souvenir de sa dernière phrase._

_Joanne claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, un sourire très fier d'elle illuminant son visage. « T'auras tout le temps de les admirer quand tu seras entre elles, en train d'utiliser ta langue pour quelque chose auquel tu es bon. »_

_Brad haussa les sourcils tout en l'attirant vers lui. « Faudra vraiment travailler sur ton romantisme, Jo. »_

_« Romantisme ? » Joanne éclata de rire. « Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé au romantisme, connard. C'est pas quelque chose qui vous intéresse, j'ai remarqué. Vous, c'est plutôt je rentre, je sors, je rentre, je sors, je crache, et hop. Emballé c'est pesé. »_

_Brad se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui, les yeux fermés, alors que Joanne grimpait à califourchon sur lui. « T'es vraiment crade, dans ta façon de parler, c'est abusé. »_

_Joanne leva les yeux au ciel. « Joue pas les vierges effarouchées, connard. Et ne cherche pas à le nier non plus. »_

_Brad ouvrit les yeux, retourna la situation en la plaquant contre le matelas, et repoussa le dernier bout de couette qui prenait définitivement trop de place sur la surface moelleuse. Joanne eut un petit rire fou et lui souffla au visage. « J'ai jamais été comme ça avec toi. » murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement son cou._

_Là encore, Joanne éclata de rire et le repoussa pour être au-dessus. Ils étaient au bord du lit, et le moindre mouvement pouvait faire tomber Joanne. Elle se pencha en avant et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille tout en se mouvant légèrement, tirant un gémissement du jeune homme. « Non. Toi tu t'acharnes aux préliminaires. »_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais entendue t'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, c'est pas toi qui voulais que j'admire tes jambes de plus près y a pas une minute ? » grommela-t-il en essayant de l'enlacer, mais Joanne repoussa ses mains._

_« J'ai envie de t'attacher. » répondit-elle simplement en remuant ses sourcils, un sourire carnassier illuminant son visage. « Et de te faire plein de choses crades. »_

_« N'oublie pas de t'attacher aussi. » retentit une voix derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent, et se redressèrent en même temps. « Je saurai aussi vous faire plein de choses crades. Y aura du sang et de la cervelle partout, on rigolera bien, je vous promets. En tout cas, moi je sais que je rigolerai. »_

_Silence._

_« Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? » demanda Joanne, l'air faussement ennuyée._

_Robin les fixait tous les deux, comme pour mieux graver l'image dans sa tête, comme pour la rendre plus réelle. « Vous êtes écœurants. » cracha-t-elle. Puis : « Comment tu peux me faire ça ? » poursuivit Robin à l'adresse de Brad, et c'était tellement cliché qu'elle avait l'air nauséeuse rien que de prononcer ces mots._

_Joanne éclata de rire. « Tu comprends pas que c'est fini depuis des lustres, grande sœur ? Tu as passé ton tour, maintenant c'est moi qui prends soin de lui. » Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, couleur rouge sang. Joanne avait l'air sûre d'elle, et de vraiment s'amuser. Son sourire ne s'éteignait pas, et Robin regarda longuement Brad. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne réagirait plus, qu'il ne tenterait pas de la rattraper, elle ferma les yeux._

_Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, toute colère avait disparu de son visage. Elle avait l'air sereine. Elle lui offrit même un petit sourire, et leva sa main droite vers lui. « Je garderai ça en souvenir. » La bague qu'il lui avait offerte l'année précédente, poussé par ses parents et les McCherry brillait à son doigt. Joanne serrait manifestement les dents._

_« C'est ça, garde-la et carre-la-toi où tu veux, j'ai quelques idées au cas où tu sois en rade. On était occupés, là. » répondit-elle du tac au tac en montrant le torse nu de Brad._

_Robin eut un petit sourire guilleret, et agita les doigts en signe d'au revoir. « Oh, au fait, tu fais bien de le traiter de connard. Il jouit plus vite quand tu l'insultes. En y repensant bien, évite de l'insulter, déjà qu'il dure pas bien longtemps… » Brad se tendit. Elle avait entendu le début de leur conversation. Elle avait assisté à tout._

_« T'en fais pas pour nous. » répondit Joanne. « Maintenant shoot. »_

_Robin lui fit un doigt d'honneur et balança une lampe hors de prix contre le mur au-dessus du lit. Elle se fracassa juste au-dessus de leur tête, et Joanne poussa un cri horrifié suivi d'une insulte monumentale. Mais Robin était déjà partie._

_Et Brad ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé, ou dégoûté._

**oOoOoOo**

« Est-ce que je suis supposée être impressionnée par ton courage ? » railla Veronica, ouvertement dégoûtée.

Brad leva les yeux au ciel. Ça semblait être son geste fétiche. Il avait l'air de ne rien savoir faire d'autre, et Veronica eut une soudaine envie de lui arracher les yeux pour qu'il arrête avec son je m'en foutisme quand il était si responsable dans la mort de sa petite amie.

« Mais comment tu peux te regarder dans un miroir ? » continua la jeune fille. « Si, comme tu le dis, j'imagine les complots et les meurtres, tu es responsable de son suicide. Comment tu arrives à vivre comme ça ? »

Brad fronça les sourcils, et soupira. « Je lui ai pas dit d'aller s'over-doser. »

« Waw, ça fait toute la différence. » continua Veronica. Ça la dépassait. Tant d'indifférence quant à la vie de quelqu'un la dépassait. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse se moquer autant du sort d'une personne qu'on avait aimée un jour.

« Elle était majeure, » insista Brad, « et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Là-dessus ? Tu peux me croire. Maintenant que tu as toutes tes réponses, tu me fous la paix ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Autrefois, Parker passait son temps en boîte. Avec sa fausse carte d'identité mal faite, et surtout son charme naturel, elle n'avait aucun problème pour entrer dans une boîte de nuit, et danser jusqu'à l'aube. Pour fêter la fin de leur année de terminale, elle et ses copines s'étaient même saoulées et s'était rendues dans une boîte de strip-tease pour s'amuser. Elle en avait gardé un excellent souvenir.

Elle n'avait alors eu aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien vivre les strip-teaseuses. Pas que ça l'avait spécialement intéressée, après tout une strip-teaseuse dans un bar de strip-tease, c'était normal. Elle se rendait compte que, finalement, elle les avait traitées comme des objets. Pas comme des personnes qui effectuaient un travail pour se nourrir.

Elle se sentait d'autant plus dégoûtée qu'elle entrait par la porte des professionnels. Professionnelles. Elle ne savait plus trop. Convaincre Holly de proposer sa candidature n'avait pas été très difficile lorsque Parker lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois. Gros mensonge, évidemment, mais Veronica Mars était le genre de fille à mentir effrontément pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle était également du genre à s'introduire et jouer les espionnes.

Et à donner de très bonnes leçons.

Parker se sentait extrêmement sale, lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir qui menait aux « loges ». L'endroit était plus propre qu'elle ne l'imaginait, ce n'était pas exactement la Maison Blanche, mais ce n'était pas non plus un bordel infecté. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la loge, personne ne fit attention à elle. Holly la remarqua rapidement, et lui attrapa la main, pour l'emmener dans un coin.

« Ton plan est quand même hyper bizarre. » la gratifia-t-elle. « J'ai ta tenue, ici. Tu m'expliqueras ce que tu comptes faire après, d'accord ? »

Holly lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire, et Parker réalisa seulement à cet instant-là qu'elle s'était foutu dans des ennuis pas possibles. Elle était derrière un paravent, des bas résilles dans une main, des bottes à talons aiguilles dans l'autre, et une « robe » qui n'avait de robe que le nom pendant à l'un de ses bras.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle réussit à enfiler la robe et qu'elle se retrouva avec le taser dans les mains que Parker paniqua réellement. Où allait-elle bien pouvoir le cacher ? Ce n'était pas comme si la tenue d'une strip-teaseuse était une doudoune avec des chaussures de ski. Elle fit les cents pas, les mains dans les cheveux, cherchant à trouver une solution au plus vite. Où pouvait-elle cacher le taser ?

Parker finit par le fourrer dans sa botte. La chaussure ne fermait plus, du coup, et elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait faire si elle devait retirer ses chaussures lors du strip-tease. Mais elle aviserait à un autre moment, ce n'était qu'un détail. Son mollet droit la torturait déjà, mais elle se mordit la langue et se redressa, fière.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, « habillée », elle se regarda dans le miroir et cligna des yeux plusieurs instants. Elle passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, et résista à la nausée qui vrillait son estomac. Holly lui attrapa la main, et l'assit sur une chaise en face d'un miroir, puis entreprit de la maquiller tout en blablatant sans arrêt. Parker se demanda comment elle arrivait à être aussi légère alors qu'elle allait se montrer toute nue face à des regards pervers.

Holly finit par croiser son regard, et reposa le tube de mascara qu'elle avait dans la main. « Tu n'as jamais été dans une boîte de strip-tease. » comprit-elle. « Tu n'as jamais infiltré quoi que ce soit. »

Parker déglutit difficilement, et ferma les yeux. « Tu as raison pour le strip-tease. Et j'ai déjà infiltré des petites entreprises, mais… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » mentit-elle, tout en enfilant une perruque noire. « Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Confiance. Elle était forte. Elle pouvait le faire. C'était sa force. Elle n'était plus cette victime, et elle regarda la carte d'identité de Veronica qu'elle serrait fort dans sa main. Elle avait utilisé cette carte pour prouver qu'elle pouvait travailler dans la boîte. Holly sembla à moitié rassurée, et reprit le maquillage. « Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? »

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas, au cas où ça tourne mal, tu ne pourras rien dire. » sourit Parker. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais sentait également qu'Holly verrait immédiatement les failles dans son plan pas si génial que ça.

« Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… » murmura Holly. « Ce mec est vraiment grave, et puis je commence à flipper. Après tout c'est pas ton problème… »

Parker posa sa main sur celle de Holly, et lui offrit son regard le plus sûr d'elle. « J'ai les choses en main. Je sais ce que je fais. Il va te foutre la paix. »

Holly n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle, mais un homme entra dans les loges sans frapper et appela Veronica Mars. Parker ferma les yeux, rangea la fausse carte d'identité de Veronica dans son petit sac à main, puis sortit de sa démarche la plus assurée et la plus chaloupée. Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle se sentait quand elle était elle-même. Avec la fac, avant Mercer, avant Veronica Mars.

Elle essaya de se rappeler quand elle savait qu'elle était belle et qu'elle était sûre d'elle.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, l'ancienne Parker n'était pas si loin en elle. Pas si brisée, pas si perdue. Non, elle était toujours là, toujours aussi inconsciente, toujours prête pour les défis.

Elle entra sur scène, et fut aveuglée un instant par la lumière flashy. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule sur scène. Elle commença par copier les autres, puis finalement se rappela de ses soirées en boîte, à danser sur les podiums comme si le monde allait s'arrêter le lendemain. Elle se laissa envahir par la musique, et réussit presque à oublier les regards, à ne pas entendre les cris et les appels.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'elle aperçut Thomson s'asseoir, avec ses sbires, sur un fauteuil bien en face du podium. Le cœur de Parker s'emballa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sur la photo de google. Un regard dur, froid, faussement intéressé. Tout dans son attitude dépeignait sa richesse et sa fierté de l'être. Il avait la cinquantaine, ses cheveux blancs ne trompaient pas, et même si l'on ne pouvait lui nier un certain charisme, ses yeux gâchaient tout.

Parker ne quitta pas son regard, alors que son estomac la torturait autant que le taser lui brûlait le mollet. Elle ne savait pas comment personne n'avait pu voir qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais elle comptait sur sa chance. Peut-être penseraient-ils que c'était une bouteille ou quelque chose du genre. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque Thomson leva la main vers l'un des serveurs, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, sans quitter Parker du regard.

Le serveur la regarda aussi, et le cœur de Parker manqua un battement.

C'était le moment où jamais.

**oOoOoOo**

Logan ne savait pas comment Dick avait réussi à le tirer dans une boîte de strip-tease, mais ça avait sonné comme une bonne idée au départ. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil, mais rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite.

Sans être spécialement ravi d'être traîné dans une boîte de strip-tease dans un coin pas spécialement très réputé de la ville, Logan ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à surfer, et pour une fois Dick n'avait pas abusé sur la bière, juste assez pour être de bonne humeur, et un peu de courage liquide pour aller aborder une rousse plantureuse.

Il était reparti avec son numéro, et Logan avec un coup de soleil, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Dick n'arrêtait pas de parler, de crier, de lever la main en l'air pour qu'on lui tape dedans, et Logan était plus que ravi de passer un moment avec lui.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Parker depuis la veille, et il nota mentalement de l'appeler en rentrant. Il ne comptait pas rester très longtemps de toute façon. Dick s'en sortirait manifestement très bien tout seul, motivé comme un grand.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il y avait déjà quatre danseuses, dont une qui avait l'air manifestement moins experte que les autres. Elle avait une perruque noire, et quelque chose dans sa grande silhouette lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, et il avait rapidement appris que toutes les prostituées/strip-teaseuses avaient le même visage. Il savait également que beaucoup de strip-teaseuses de ce club étaient des étudiantes de Hearst qui avaient besoin d'argent. Il allait sûrement en cours avec l'une d'entre elles.

Rien que savoir cela lui donnait envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, mais Dick était excessivement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir boire de l'alcool tout en observant des jeunes filles retirer une à une les pièces de leur dignité. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se retrouva avec un verre de vodka dans la main, Dick cria « OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS », et Logan finit par hausser les épaules.

Il avala d'une traite son verre de vodka, et alla s'asseoir non loin d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années alors que Dick buvait des yeux une strip-teaseuse blonde au regard sombre. Il sortit une liasse de billets de cinquante et les agita devant elle. Logan eut un ricanement, et tira son portable de sa poche, pour voir si Parker n'avait pas cherché à le joindre.

Aucun message. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis une semaine, elle le harcelait de messages et de coups de téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ? Il appuya sur la touche message, et lui envoya un texto.

**Hey. Tu viens au Grand dans deux heures :-)**

Une seconde après, son portable vibra pour lui afficher l'accusé de réception. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, il n'eut pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement laissé son portable allumé et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie.

Dick l'interpella pour lui montrer les seins refaits d'une strip-teaseuse définitivement professionnelle, avec le même air qu'il arborait depuis le matin-même, et Logan rangea son portable. La jeune strip-teaseuse pas du tout professionnelle descendait les marches vers l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, et Logan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de la plaindre. Il la fixa alors qu'elle s'avançait d'une démarche chaloupée vers l'homme, et Logan fronça les sourcils.

Il connaissait cette démarche. Il connaissait cette silhouette. Il essaya de voir le visage de la jeune fille, mais les cheveux de sa perruque le cachaient. La jeune fille s'avança vers l'homme, et commença à danser près de lui. Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le spectacle, entre dégoût et curiosité. Il mourait d'envie de savoir qui était l'inconnue, pourquoi elle lui disait quelque chose.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose en cette fille lui inspirait un mal-être incroyable. Les mains de l'homme s'avancèrent, et touchèrent les fesses de la strip-teaseuse. Logan eut un mouvement choqué lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne ne réagissait. Tyron, le patron qui était également barman, et que Logan connaissait de loin, fixait la scène avec froideur, et résignation.

Logan se leva soudainement, et s'avança jusqu'à Tyron qu'il attira d'un mouvement de billet. L'homme attrapa le billet et lui remit une vodka dans la main. « C'est qui la fille là-bas ? » demanda Logan sans préambule.

Tyron quitta la strip-teaseuse des yeux pour observer Logan, et répondit simplement : « Une nouvelle. »

« J'avais deviné. » grommela Logan, agacé. « Depuis quand tu laisses les filles se faire toucher ? »

« Depuis qu'un connard fait pression sur moi. » répondit Tyron du tac au tac.

« Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. » poursuivit Logan. « C'est quoi son nom ? »

« J'ai pas le droit de donner les vrais noms, Echolls. » dit le barman, avec un petit sourire mesquin. « Ou je pourrais aller vérifier ta date de naissance sur aaronecholls(dot)com. »

Logan soupira et sortit un nouveau billet. Tyron l'attrapa et essuya un verre après l'avoir empoché. « Veronica Mars. »

Logan recracha son verre de vodka et se tourna vers Tyron pour vérifier s'il était sérieux. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Veronica Mars. » répéta Tyron. « Tu la connais, apparemment. »

Logan tourna violemment la tête vers la strip-teaseuse, mais secoua la tête. Elle était trop grande. Ses jambes étaient beaucoup plus longues que celles de Veronica, et sa façon de se mouvoir n'était pas du tout celle de son ex-petite amie.

« Cette fille n'est pas Veronica Mars, Tyron. »

En fait, s'il devait la comparer à quelqu'un, ce serait à Lilly. Non, pas à Lilly. Lilly s'amuserait carrément de ce genre de situation, or la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser.

« C'est qui alors ? »

Logan fronça les sourcils, et fixa les jambes de la jeune fille. Il la vit glisser sa main vers sa botte dans un geste mauvais de séduction. Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que quelque chose était dans sa botte et la gênait. La strip-teaseuse essaya d'attraper l'objet dans sa botte, alors que l'homme caressait ses bras, et ses jambes.

Logan réalisa il ne sut pas comment, qui était en train de se faire tripoter par un pervers, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'eut pas le temps de quitter le bar, que Parker avait saisi ce qu'elle cherchait, et le plaquait contre l'homme. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, car il attrapa l'objet qu'il retourna contre elle. Logan avait parcouru la moitié de la salle lorsqu'il vit Parker s'effondrer sous le choc d'une lumière bleue.

Un taser.

Les danseuses avaient arrêté de danser, et fixaient Parker tressauter sur le sol. L'homme s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais Logan attrapa son bras et lui balança une droite contenant de toute la peur qui l'emplissait à ce moment-là. Le taser tomba par terre en même temps que l'homme, et Logan hésita un instant entre s'acharner sur le connard qui tripotait sa petite amie, ou sauver ladite petite amie. Il l'entendit gémir à côté de lui, et se décida à simplement gratifier l'homme d'un coup de pied.

« BASTOOOOON ! » cria-t-on derrière lui, et Logan se rappela miraculeusement que Dick était là. Il vit vaguement deux hommes se jeter vers lui, mais Dick fut plus rapide et se jeta dans la bagarre en même temps que les hommes de la sécurité. Rapidement, la situation dégénéra, et tout le monde s'arrachait les cheveux.

Logan profita de la débandade pour attraper le bras de Parker, la relever, et la tirer vers la sortie. Il la sentait trembler sous ses doigts, et avança plus vite. « Mes… Mes affaires. » l'entendit-il murmurer.

Logan regarda derrière-lui. Il lui plaqua les clés de la Range Rover dans la main. « Va m'attendre dans la voiture, je reviens. »

Parker releva la tête, et croisa son regard. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Une vague de culpabilité s'afficha sur son visage, mais Logan la poussa délicatement vers la sortie. Il courut rapidement jusqu'aux loges qui n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, et repéra rapidement le petit sac à main de Parker, ainsi que ses vêtements à côté. Il se saisit des vêtements d'une main, et attrapa le sac par la fermeture éclair, qui s'ouvrit et répandit son contenu sur le sol.

Logan jura, et se pencha pour tout ramasser en vitesse. Il s'arrêta une seconde lorsqu'il remarqua une carte d'identité qu'il connaissait très bien, avec un visage souriant qu'il connaissait également très bien. Que diable faisait Parker avec la fausse carte d'identité de Veronica ?

Il remit ses questions à plus tard, et sortit par la porte des membres du club. Il courut jusqu'au parking qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, et vit Parker, sa perruque retirée, assise, le regard vide, sur le siège passager. Logan entra dans la voiture, sans jeter un regard à Parker, puis tira son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro de Dick. Il tomba sur la messagerie.

« Mec, je t'attends vingt minutes sur le parking. Si t'es pas sorti d'ici-là, tu finiras ta soirée à l'hosto tout seul. »

Il raccrocha, et laissa tomber sa tête contre son siège en soupirant. A côté de lui, Parker essuyait son nez, et baissait le pare-soleil pour s'observer dans le miroir. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement, la main gauche plaquée sur son avant-bras droit, et la colère submergea Logan de nouveau.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu foutais là ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Parker déglutit, et refusa de le regarder. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, mais Logan lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder. « Je t'ai posé une question, Parker ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à jouer les strip-teaseuses et à te faire… » Les mots ne sortaient même plus.

Parker dégagea son menton. « J'aidais une copine. » murmura-t-elle piteusement.

« Ah ouais ? Avec le taser et la carte d'identité de Veronica ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » cria-t-il. « Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te les ai prêtés avec un sourire ! »

Parker poussa un grognement de frustration et se tapa la tête contre l'appuie-tête de son siège. Elle regarda Logan, et une réelle colère habitait son regard. Quelque chose de fougueux et de sauvage la dominait. C'était la première fois que Logan voyait ça chez elle.

« Je les lui ai volés. » répondit-elle effrontément, bien que la voix tremblante. « Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'être elle. Je pensais que si j'étais elle, je te plairais plus, tu vois. Parce qu'il semble qu'il n'y ait que ça qui te plaise. Une fille qui se met en danger, qui veut aider les autres ? Non ? Ne me prends pas pour bête que je ne suis Logan. »

Logan détourna les yeux, et regarda devant lui. « Je voulais me mesurer à elle. » continua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Je voulais voir ce que c'était qu'être elle. Je voulais voir pourquoi elle méritait autant de respect, autant de considération, autant d'admiration, autant de crainte. »

« Parker… » soupira Logan en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? » le coupa-t-elle, les larmes étalant le maquillage sur son visage. « Je n'y arriverai jamais. Je ne serai jamais Veronica, Logan. Je lui ressemble, mais je ne serai pas elle, et je ne veux pas être elle. » Sa voix se fit plus forte. Il la vit se tendre, pleine d'assurance et de détermination. « Je ne veux pas être elle. » répéta-t-elle, comme une promesse.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Logan médita sur les paroles de Parker, son cœur prêt à exploser. Il se sentait si coupable, et il eut presque envie de rire en pensant que la journée avait si bien commencé. Pour une fois, il s'était levé et ne s'était pas senti coupable de quelque chose. Il pensait passer une soirée inutile avec Dick, à faire des choses inutiles parce que Dick allait mieux et que c'était une bonne chose. Il pensait voir Parker le soir-même et faire des choses plus utiles (ou pas, question de point de vue) avec elle.

Résultat des courses, sa copine se prenait pour son ex parce qu'il ne lui accordait pas l'attention à laquelle Veronica avait eu droit. Il ne valait pas mieux que le connard qui avait essayé de la tripoter. Il ne valait pas mieux que Mercer. Il ne violait peut-être pas Parker, mais il la torturait mentalement. Ce n'était pas mieux.

« Je ne veux pas de Veronica. » dit-il. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Parker tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il dise quelque chose. « Ça n'a pas marché avec elle, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais… Mais je me suis fait une raison. Je ne suis pas avec toi parce que tu lui ressembles. » ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Parker. « J'ai toujours aimé les blondes avec un sale caractère. Mais celui de Veronica, il est trop mauvais. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Parker. Je sais que j'ai merdé, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolé. »

Parker renifla, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que je ne voulais pas de toi parce que tu es toi. Je suis désolé que t'avoir laissé croire que je voulais que tu ressembles à Veronica pour avoir mon attention. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir téléphoné de la semaine, je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un connard avec toi. »

Veronica lui aurait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Elle l'aurait accusé de la tromper, de lui mentir. Elle lui aurait fait une scène alors qu'elle était elle aussi en faute, et il aurait dû se traîner à ses pieds pour l'accord d'un pardon injustifié. Parker n'avait même pas mentionné sa présence. Elle se contentait d'être rassurée, et de le regarder avec plus d'espoir que Veronica avait jamais affiché devant lui.

Il approcha doucement sa main de la joue trempée de Parker, par peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Il prépara son cœur à se serrer, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Parker laissa aller sa tête contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement. « Je ne veux pas de Veronica. Je ne veux plus être inquiet comme je l'ai été quand je t'ai reconnue. C'est derrière moi, ces histoires glauques, ces questionnements nocturnes sur ce que l'autre fait, où il est. Je te veux toi. Toi, Parker Lee. Avec ta légèreté, tes sourires, tes coups de fil pour rien, tes rendez-vous. Je ne veux pas d'une détective privée trop brisée pour faire confiance. »

Parker étouffa un sanglot, et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas à bouger beaucoup, car Parker avait déjà parcourut une bonne partie de la distance. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains de Logan humides des larmes de Parker parcourant le visage de la jeune fille, et lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent pour reprendre leur respiration, il entendit clairement Parker murmurer : « C'est ta dernière chance. »

Logan l'embrassa de nouveau. « Je sais » répondit-il. C'était la vérité. C'était sa dernière chance. Il en avait bien conscience, et il ne comptait pas la louper celle-là.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Pas une journée exécrable, mais une journée qui restait dans le domaine du « mauvais ». Et son humeur ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle vit, en montant les escaliers, Jane Braun embrasser son père à pleine bouche. Veronica grimaça, le cœur serré, et s'avança en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Le couple se détacha, et si Keith eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, Braun affichait un sourire absolument ravi.

Veronica eut envie de lui arracher la tête.

« Bonsoir, Veronica ! » la salua Braun. Veronica se contenta de hocher la tête, et passa devant elle pour entrer dans le salon. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour saluer Back-Up qui lui fit la fête, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle entendit son père l'excuser auprès de Braun qui eut un petit rire ironique. « Ne t'en fais pas, Keith. Elle s'en remettra, elle m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille très forte. »

« Très forte à faire la tête, oui. » grommela Keith contre ses lèvres.

« Fais-lui confiance. » dit Jane avec un clin d'œil.

Keith attendit quelques minutes après avoir refermé la porte pour toquer à celle de Veronica. Il obtint pour seule réponse une augmentation du volume de la musique qu'elle avait mise. Il regretta un instant de lui avoir offert le CD de Tom Waits pour son anniversaire, car Little Drop of Poison résonnait dans tout l'appartement désormais.

Il entra malgré le message subliminal de cette augmentation de volume. Veronica était allongée sur son lit, dans le noir. Ses chaussures étaient posées au pied de son lit, son sac rangé à côté de son siège, et il remarqua à quel point sa chambre était rangée. Il alluma la lumière, et put observer avec bonheur le regard sombre et colérique de sa fille.

« Elle n'est pas bonne psychologue, tu sais. » railla Veronica, dégoulinante de colère. « Je ne crois pas que je m'y ferai jamais. »

Keith soupira, et s'assit sur son lit. « Tu sais, je pensais qu'en grandissant tu comprendrais. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh je t'en prie. Je comprends parfaitement. Tu choisis juste des femmes inappropriées. Après la femme mariée, tu te tapes la lesbienne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal avec Alicia ? »

« Mes choix en matière de femmes ne te concernent pas. Tu es à peine à la maison, tout le temps en vadrouille chez ton petit ami, chez Wallace ou chez Mac. Depuis quand as-tu passé ne serait-ce qu'une semaine entière à la maison ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu remplaces ton manque de vie sociale par une vie sexuelle de débauche ? »

« Arrête Veronica. » tonna Keith. Il en avait assez. Il ne faisaient que se battre depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas eu de moment père/fille depuis une éternité, et oui, sa fille lui manquait. Leurs discussions lui manquaient. Tout en elle lui manquait.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il. « Mais, pour une fois, pour _une_ fois, Veronica. Laisse-moi ça. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Juste d'accepter que je puisse vouloir passer du temps avec elle. »

Veronica laissa couler les larmes le long de ses tempes, et ferma les yeux. « Je ne l'aime pas. » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix qui lui rappela celle qu'elle avait quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle se rassit et enlaça son père. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, et embrassa sa tête, soulagé que, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, ils arrêtent de se disputer.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Veronica frappa à la porte de Mac et Parker de bonne heure, histoire de vérifier si Mac était enfin prête à dominer le monde. Elle dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. Veronica s'apprêtait à saluer Parker, grimaçant intérieurement de la voir présente, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail.

« Waw. » se contenta-t-elle de dire au bout d'un moment.

Parker la regardait avec assurance, un sourire déterminé affiché sur son visage. « Hey Veronica. »

« Eh bée. Quel changement… Ca te va plutôt bien, cette couleur. » Parker passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé, et son sourire s'élargit.

« J'imagine que j'en avais marre d'être conne. » répondit-elle sans quitter Veronica du regard. Celle-ci resta légèrement interloquée, ne sachant pas si elle devait le prendre pour elle ou si Parker avait juste dit ça comme ça.

« Tant mieux. » félicita Veronica. « Même si je suis pas sûre qu'une teinte fasse gagner des neurones. Mac est par là ? »

« Non. Elle est partie tôt ce matin après m'avoir fait ma couleur. Quelque chose à faire avec Wallace. »

Veronica ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Mac avait décidé de dominer le monde, finalement. « Ok ! » acquiesça Veronica, réellement joyeuse. « Bon, bah à bientôt alors. »

« Oh, attends. » Parker disparut un instant, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, son taser et sa carte d'identité dans les mains, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Tu avais fait tomber ça, hier. »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac avait voulu conduire. Elle voulait être maîtresse complète de la situation. En se réveillant, elle n'avait pas spécialement eu envie de se lever, mais Parker se tenait devant elle, une boîte de teinture dans la main, et elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Mac lui avait demandé d'où lui venait ce soudain désir de changer sa couleur de cheveux.

« Je veux être moi. Je veux me retrouver, et arrêter de me comparer. Je veux reprendre ma vie en main. Me teindre les cheveux ne me rendra pas cette nuit avec Mercer, ça ne me changera pas en profondeur. Mais quand je me regarderai dans le miroir, je saurai que j'ai réussi. Je me suis reconstruite. »

Il y avait eu tant de détermination et d'assurance dans les mots de Parker que Mac s'était sentie ébranlée par cette décision. Parker avait été violée, et pourtant elle reprenait sa vie. Elle la menait, et elle refusait d'être une victime.

Mac avait alors réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus se morfondre, qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre excuse que la peur. Il était temps de se confronter à la réalité, même si cela voulait dire voir la tombe de Cassidy, même si cela voulait dire l'insulter, ou le pleurer.

Elle avait donc terminé la couleur de Parker, s'était lavé les mains, avait fouillé dans une vieille boîte sous son lit, en avait extrait une longue mèche bleue qu'elle avait soigneusement attaché dans ses cheveux. Satisfaite du résultat, elle avait mis ses plus jolis vêtements, et était partie acheter des fleurs. Puis elle était allée réveiller Wallace, qui fut étonnamment ravi de la voir à sept heures du matin sur son pallier.

Elle n'avait pas eu à parler, il s'était habillé en silence et l'avait suivie.

Mac regarda les grilles du cimetière, ouvertes, et partagea un regard serein avec Wallace. Elle attrapa les fleurs sur la plage arrière, et les posa sur ses genoux, silencieuse.

« Tu veux que je reste ici ? » demanda doucement Wallace.

Mac regarda encore longuement le cimetière, comme perdue dans ses pensées, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas être seule. »

Wallace posa sa main sur celle de Mac, et ils partagèrent un sourire faible. Puis Mac ouvrit sa portière, et sortit de la voiture.

Elle ne serait pas seule.

**_A SUIVRE…_**

* * *

Merci à missgege93, Sabrina, Vamala, Cassotis, Bloody Merry et Babar-inHogwarts pour leurs gentilles reviews ! 

A la semaine prochaine j'espère !

* * *

Reviews ? 


	8. Protect Them From What They Want

**Warnings :** Euh, bah a priori, aucun. Rien de bien choquant.  
**Note de Wam :** Pour celles ou ceux qui sont un peu paumés avec toutes ces pauses un peu longues, j'en suis consciente, il y a un "previously on" dissimulé dans l'épisode. Saurez-vous le retrouver ? Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ! Bonne lecture !

**408**

**PROTECT THEM FROM WHAT THEY WANT**

Son vieux flingue lui rentrait dans les côtes et lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses jambes le lançaient à tel point qu'il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était bientôt fini, comme pour calmer son corps. L'air parvenait à peine à atteindre ses poumons qu'il devait déjà tout recracher, le pire étant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver son rythme. Quant au fait qu'il transpirait comme un porc au bout de seulement cinq minutes de course… Il préférait à dire vrai à ne pas y penser.

Tous ces petits détails qui, à sa plus grande surprise, avaient subitement autant d'importance, rappelèrent à Keith Mars qu'il n'était plus un jeune policier fraîchement sorti de l'école de police, prêt à faire ses preuves, à chasser le vilain, et pourfendre le cruel.

S'il n'avait pas été tant à bout de souffle, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire en repensant à lui lorsqu'il était rentré pour la première fois au commissariat de Fresno. Ah il avait dû avoir l'air malin, avec ses rêves de défendre pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il regrettait presque ce jeune chiot fou qui fantasmait de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à courir après la crapule de Neptune pour restaurer son honneur.

Son honneur, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Ah son honneur. Il en était pétri le jour de la remise des diplômes. Sûr de lui, des changements qu'il allait opérer dans le monde. Il était sûr qu'il ne se laisserait jamais écraser par le cynisme des plus anciens, qu'il continuerait de croire, qu'il donnerait à chacun sa chance.

Il fallait voir où ça l'avait mené, tiens, son honneur. A une femme alcoolique, à une adolescente brisée, à un métier pénible, et à une ville ingrate et superficielle. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir sur son honneur, comme Lamb l'avait si bien fait. A bien y réfléchir, Lamb n'avait jamais eu ce regard naïf sur les choses. Il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude de jeune chiot.

Lamb était le genre de bleu qui observe, et tire des conclusions de chacun des actes d'autrui. Il n'était pas toujours finaud, mais il avait le sens de la politique et savait très bien juger les gens. Keith avait fait des recherches sur lui avant de l'embaucher. Il était entré dans la police pour les bonnes raisons, à son sens. Les mêmes raisons que lui, après tout : défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Il avait lui-même été dans la place de l'orphelin.

Et, auparavant, du garçon sauvagement battu par son père. Keith avait rapidement compris que Lamb était rentré dans la police pour sauver ces enfants battus. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il devienne soudainement ce salaud de première classe qui ne montrait de pitié que devant de l'argent ou du pouvoir ?

Keith se demanda vaguement pourquoi il pensait à Lamb, mort depuis près d'un an maintenant, alors qu'il courait après un des pions inutiles des Fitzpatricks. Evidemment, c'était une jeune recrue, le corps fin et agile. Bien plus agile que le corps âgé de Keith Mars, flic depuis plus de vingt ans, et grand amateur de lasagnes, beurre de cacahuètes et autres joyeusetés bien pesantes du genre.

Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, il n'avait pas pensé à la douleur de ses jambes ni à ses poumons détruits. Bêtement, il songea qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais se mettre à fumer (à part ses années facs, mais c'était un pas quasi inévitable si l'on voulait vivre l'expérience universitaire au minimum).

Cependant, si la jeunesse de Dorian « Bunny » Hotson lui permettait de sauter par dessus des trucs qui laissaient Keith hésiter une seconde avant de se lancer, l'expérience de celui-ci facilitait son déplacement. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Dorian se jeter dans une allée bloquée par une grille qui paraissait insurmontable, Keith dévia et laissa le jeune homme profiter de son adrénaline (tant qu'il pouvait s'en servir, ce n'était pas derrière les barreaux qu'il allait pouvoir l'utiliser, après tout), en passant par la boutique des Wang.

Les Wang étaient une famille appartenant à la diaspora chinoise, implantée à Neptune depuis près de dix ans. Keith les avait beaucoup soutenus durant leurs débuts, lorsque les concurrents avaient tenté quelques menaces dissuasives. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été les premiers clients de Mars Investigations, Keith s'en souvenait très bien.

Ils ne posèrent pas de question quand Keith pénétra dans la boutique, traversa l'entrée, parcourut l'arrière-salle, et poussa la porte qui donnait sur la cour intérieure.

Dorian ne comprit pas ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il regardait derrière lui, un petit rire fou résonnant dans la cour, sûr d'avoir semé le vieux détective privé déchu, et Keith était sûr qu'il s'imaginait déjà racontant l'histoire à Liam en rentrant au River Styx.

Cependant, il tomba tête la première contre le pavé dur et Keith entendit quelque chose craquer. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se relever, à bout de forces, mais en dessous de lui le jeune Bunny n'essayait pas de se débattre. Il gémissait à s'en exploser les cordes vocales.

Keith leva les yeux au ciel et lui passa les menottes, assis sur son dos. Il remarqua alors que ce qui avait craqué était le bras du jeune garçon et qu'il avait un angle assez inquiétant. Keith grimaça, et compatit brièvement, comprenant alors les hurlements du môme.

Derrière lui, il entendit Zuh Chang, le patriarche, s'avancer d'un pas lent. Keith se retourna, et le salua d'un geste de la tête.

« Dois-je appeler la police ? » demanda poliment Chang, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'un homme ravage presque sa boutique dans sa hâte, et éclate le bras d'un inconnu dans la cour de l'endroit même.

Keith secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et regarda la montre qui ornait son poignet. « Non, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle a eu du mal, vous comprenez, avec toutes ces petites ruelles. Par contre, je pense que vous pouvez composer le 911 pour une ambulance. »

Chang recula la tête de surprise. « La police le recherche ? »

« Oh, le recherche, vous savez c'est un bien grand mot. » répondit Keith avec décontraction, alors que Dorian pleurait désormais silencieusement. « Non, disons qu'elle se contente de se balader et de crier un peu pour voir où il se cache. Allez savoir, il n'a pas voulu se montrer et jouer le jeu. Ah ces criminels… » s'amusa-t-il en leva les yeux au ciel. Chang sembla renoncer, et haussa les épaules tout en rentrant dans sa boutique.

Il avait simplement l'air plus dépité qu'auparavant. Keith regarda encore sa montre, puis finit par sortir son téléphone, et composa un numéro rapidement. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, la personne décrocha. Hésitant entre colère et moquerie, Keith prononça d'un ton hargneux : « Vinnie ? Je suis dans la cour des Wang. Ton colis t'attend. »

Il entendit Vinnie soupirer dans le combiné, puis quelques sirènes retentirent au loin. « Les Wang ? Comme le nom le plus couru chez les Chinois ? Tu sais combien il y a de Wang à Neptune ? » répondit-il avec une fausse mauvaise humeur. « Comment suis-je censé le retrouver rapidement ? Je n'y arriverai jamais… »

Keith secoua la tête, aussi dépité que Wang. « Tu veux peut-être que je t'organise une chasse au trésor ? Magne-toi. »

« J'espère que tu as des preuves suffisantes, cette fois-ci, Keith. D'autant que nous étions déjà sur le coup. C'est peut-être une obstruction à la justice. » Keith entendait parfaitement le ton ironique et particulièrement amusé de Vincent Van Lowe au téléphone. Il l'imaginait très bien affalé dans son fauteuil de cuir, les pieds sur le bureau, en train de regarder un site de vente par correspondance. Ou un site porno… Encore que. Il ne devait pas être assez intelligent pour retirer le blocage de la mairie.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour mes preuves, Vincent. J'ai fait plein de photocopies. Tous les avocats en auront, et il se trouve que tous les juges du comté ont reçu dans leur boîte aux lettres une enveloppe contenant tous les détails du dossier. Je connais ta… Distraction. Des preuves enfermées dans une boîte, elle-même enfermée dans une salle dont il faut une carte codée pour l'ouvrir… Ca se perd facilement, en effet. »

« Ah, que veux-tu. » gloussa Vinnie. « La fatigue, tu sais. Et puis ces officiers que tu as recrutés… Tous des imbéciles, ceux-là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le taux de criminalité augmentait à cette vitesse d'un coup ! »

Au loin, les sirènes se rapprochaient. Keith était sûr que les voitures de police apparaîtraient très vite dans le coin.

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils sont responsable de tes relations douteuses avec les Fitzpatricks. » rétorqua Keith. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je sais comment tu tiens les Fitzpatricks, et je sais comment les faire tomber. Une fois les Fitzpatricks disparus, je n'aurai aucun problème à t'offrir quotidiennement la page emploi en allant dans mon bureau du commissariat. »

Vinnie ne répondit rien de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Vinnie. » sourit Keith. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait puissant. Il sentait qu'il avait de l'ascendant sur la situation et qu'il pouvait la changer. Vinnie était nerveux, il allait commettre des erreurs. « J'avais prévu cette malencontreuse amnésie, et plein de choses te reviendront subitement en mémoire. »

Il entendit des pneus crisser, et vit trois officiers sortir d'une voiture, inutilement positionnés en attaque. Comme si Dorian, les bras dans le dos (dont un cassé), écrasé contre le sol, allait soudainement se mettre à bouger. Keith leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant agir, et secoua la tête.

« Apparemment, tes hommes ont trouvé l'endroit plus vite que ce que tu pensais. » s'amusa-t-il.

Vinnie retrouva son humour. « Peut-être qu'ils sont plus intelligents que ce que je pensais. »

Keith se redressa pour laisser les policiers embarquer le jeune homme, et ricana. « Ou peut-être qu'ils sont simplement plus intelligents que toi. Avoue. Ce ne serait pas si difficile que ça. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Okay. » prononça finalement Mac. Veronica et Wallace sursautèrent. Wallace laissa tomber sur son plateau la fourchette qu'il regardait depuis dix minutes sans réellement la voir, et Veronica opta pour laisser la nourriture de son assiette tranquille. Mac remarqua qu'elle avait amassé ses légumes de telle sorte qu'elle formait un énorme nuage. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi pathétique, Mac en aurait presque ri.

Ses deux amis tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Veronica.

Mac arbora un air stupéfait. « Rien ! Il ne se passe rien ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? »

Veronica et Wallace échangèrent un regard étonné, et haussèrent les épaules. « Baaaaah, non. » répondit simplement Wallace. « Non, on s'est pas disputés. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? » grommela Mac. « Bon sang, ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on est assis là, et vous n'avez pas prononcé un mot. Encore moins écouté les miens. »

Les deux jeunes grimacèrent, gênés. « Désolée, Mac. » s'excusa Veronica au même moment que Wallace. « J'ai plein de trucs là haut qui… » poursuivit Veronica en remuant la main autour de sa tête, pour démontrer ses paroles. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je vous racontais simplement ma matinée, le bonheur retrouvé de Parker-Brune » Veronica étouffa un raclement de gorge et reprit la manipulation de ses aliments, détruisant totalement le nuage pour en faire quelque chose ressemblant plus à un simple truc immonde. Wallace eut un petit sourire, et partagea un regard avec Mac qui poursuivait ; « Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de vous passionner. Qu'est-ce qui vous occupe l'esprit ? »

« Mon enquête sur Robin ! » éclata Veronica, au moment où Wallace ouvrait la bouche. Le jeune homme la referma, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, mais écouta patiemment Veronica, qui enchaînait. « Mes théories me dérangent. »

Mac fronça les sourcils. « Tu enquêtes toujours sur la mort de Robin ? »

Veronica releva les yeux vers elle, et lâcha un « Bien sûr ! » comme s'il était évident qu'après avoir pris un suicide pour un viol, en venir à soupçonner un meurtre était tout à fait logique.

Wallace secoua la tête vers Mac en souriant. « Mais oui, Mac ! Voyons ! » Veronica lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas un suicide. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Tous les éléments que j'ai laissent croire qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée. »

« Des éléments ? » demanda Wallace. « Sa grossesse ? »

« Robin était enceinte ? » s'exclama Mac, en regardant alternativement Wallace puis Veronica, comme s'ils allaient soudainement éclater de rire et se moquer d'elle. « Non, sérieusement ? »

Veronica hocha solennellement la tête. « Elle était enceinte de trois mois. »

« Mais ça se voyait pas ! »

« D'un côté, on était en hiver donc… Trois mois, c'est assez facile à cacher. J'en connais même qui parviennent à dissimuler neuf mois à tout leur entourage. » justifia Veronica. « Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle n'en a parlé à personne. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ? » proposa Wallace.

« C'est bien ça, le problème. » contrecarra Veronica, toujours pensive. « Elle le savait, puisqu'elle l'a dit à Brad. »

« Brad ? » demanda Wallace. « C'est qui lui ? »

Mac haussa un sourcil. « Son petit ami ? Je t'en prie, Wallace, elle en parlait quand même souvent ! »

« Je me souviens surtout du fait qu'elle mentionnait constamment sa sœur. »

Veronica eut un petit rire jaune. « Oui, d'ailleurs Brad et sa sœur – Joanne – se connaissent très bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Non ! » souffla Mac. « Tu veux dire qu'ils… ? » Elle fit un mouvement du doigt dégoûté. « Ewww. Mais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Avant la mort de Robin. » répondit doucement Veronica. Ça ressemblait horriblement à un partage de commérage, et elle vérifia autour que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle racontait. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui pose des questions sur Robin, ou que sa mémoire soit bafouée comme celle de Lilly l'avait été.

Veronica se souvenait de tout ce qui avait été dit après la mort de Lilly. Le fait était que c'était un meurtre, les faits étaient évidents. Cependant ça n'avait pas empêché les commérages et les « j'ai entendu dire que » de traîner partout, même des mois plus tard.

« C'est un peu suspect quand même. » accorda Wallace. « Enfin, je veux dire que ça pourrait être suspect si c'était un meurtre. »

Veronica claqua la langue contre son palais d'agacement, et se remua sur sa chaise. Wallace connaissait cette attitude, et il connaissait aussi bien ce regard déterminé à l'air tellement passionné qu'il semblait presque furieux. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se suiciderait, après tout ? Vous la connaissiez, non ? Elle avait l'air suicidaire, selon vous ? »

« On ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, si on y réfléchit. » répondit Wallace. « Enfin, moi c'est clair que je la connaissais très peu. Mac et toi, par contre… »

Mac secoua la tête. « Je dois bien avouer que je suis plutôt du côté de Wallace. On ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Si ça se trouve, elle a mal vécu plein de choses. Les hormones, tout ça. »

« Tout le monde me dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Que je ne la connaissais pas. J'ai quand même passé plusieurs mois avec elle, on discutait. Elle m'avait parlé de sa vie, et j'estime que je suis suffisamment bon juge de personnes pour être sûre que Robin n'était pas suicidaire. »

« On ne dit pas le contraire, » tempéra Mac d'une voix douce. « On dit juste que… »

« Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches. La famille de Brad est ruinée. Elle garde ses grands airs, avec ces histoires de mariage, de bijou familial et pseudo-ancestral, » renifla Veronica avec dégoût. « Mais en vrai, l'entreprise du père Trowth ne fait plus de bénéfice depuis plus de dix ans, et Brad vit dans une petite chambre d'étudiant minable. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Wallace.

« Et alors l'héritage des McCherry, lui, est bien plus conséquent. Enormissime, même ! » s'exclama Veronica. « On parle en dizaines de millions de dollars. McCherry a bâti son entreprise de télécommunication il y a plus de trente ans, et l'a considérablement développée grâce à son implantation dans la Silicon Valley. Il est richissime. Moins que les Kane, mais définitivement plus que les Casablancas, avec qui il a d'ailleurs travaillé un long moment avant de rompre tous ses contrats. C'était autour de 2004, donc il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

Mac et Wallace échangèrent un regard impressionné. « Eh bée. On sait à quoi tu passes tes nuits, maintenant. » sourit Mac.

Veronica lui fit une grimace, mais Wallace ne démordait pas. « Ca ne colle toujours pas. Il était fiancé à Robin, de toute évidence l'intégralité de la puissance des McCherry allait lui revenir. Pourquoi changerait-il subitement de copine au risque de tout perdre ? J'imagine que Robin a dû en parler à ses parents… »

Veronica éclata d'un petit rire jaune. « Ah non, y a aucun risque là-dessus. Jamais les McCherry n'auraient blâmé Brad s'ils avaient su qu'il trompait leur aînée avec la cadette. Ils auraient même trouvé le moyen de tout remettre sur le dos de Robin. »

Mac secoua la tête, dépitée. « C'est horrible, mais Wallace a raison. Ça ne colle pas. »

« Ca ne colle pas, jusqu'à ce que je passe un petit coup de fil à Cliff, pour lui demander une faveur. » Mac et Wallace sourirent malgré eux, alors que Veronica poursuivait. « Quelques tours de magie plus tard, je me retrouve avec le testament de Sandford McCherry. Devinez-quoi. »

Mac et Wallace secouèrent la tête, l'engageant à poursuivre. « Robin ne figure pas sur le testament. Elle a été déshéritée. »

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils. « Tu veux dire que… ? » commença Mac.

« Que Robin n'avait plus aucune utilité pour Brad si elle l'épousait. » acquiesça Veronica.

« Ce qui explique ce soudain intérêt pour Joanne. » termina Wallace. « Bon, ce mec est un connard fini, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça a comme rapport avec la mort de Robin. »

Veronica planta son regard dans celui de Wallace. « C'est là que ma théorie prend tout son sens : Brad teste le terrain avec Joanne, voit qu'elle mord à l'hameçon, et s'apprête à larguer Robin. Sauf qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle compte le garder. Pieux comme sont les McCherry, il sait qu'il sera obligé d'épouser Robin s'ils apprennent qu'ils vont être bientôt grands-parents. »

« Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer que Brad irait jusqu'à tuer sa petite amie et son bébé juste pour de l'argent ? » souffla Mac.

« Ca t'étonnerait tant que ça ? » prononça Veronica.

« Quand même ! » s'exclama Mac. « Et tu penses qu'il arriverait à faire passer le meurtre de Robin pour un suicide ? »

Veronica secoua la tête. « Je n'en sais rien. Ceci dit, il a l'accès à la drogue. Il a le mobile. »

« Mais la porte était fermée à clé ! » contrecarra Wallace. « Comment serait-il parti ? C'est quand même un grand défaut dans le plan, là… »

« Simple. »

**oOoOoOo**

_Brad attendait Robin dans sa chambre patiemment en fouillant un peu dans ses affaires lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer. La jeune fille titubait et perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle le vit. Au moins, elle était seule. Personne ne pourrait entendre leur petite conversation._

_« Dégage, connard. » cracha Robin._

_« Tu es ivre. » constata-t-il inutilement. Robin lui montra son majeur, puis la porte grande ouverte, tout en retirant ses bottes avec difficulté. « Je veux juste parler, Robin. »_

_« Va te faire foutre. » répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Ça te va comme discussion ? »_

_Brad leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte alors que Robin se laissait tomber sur son lit. « Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, tu sais. »_

_Robin éclata d'un rire cristallin et se redressa. « C'est ça, je vais te croire. Ton faux regard surpris à ma vue était presque crédible. Je t'annonce que je suis enceinte, tu ne veux pas du bébé, moi je veux le garder, et soudainement ma sœur est très intéressante. »_

_« Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça. » soupira-t-il, les yeux baissés._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu espères Brad ? » s'énerva Robin en trébuchant contre sa couette. Heureusement que le matelas était moelleux, sinon elle était encore bonne pour avoir des bleus le lendemain. « Tu espères que maintenant que tu m'as brisé le cœur je vais me débarrasser du bébé ? »_

_Le regard bref d'espoir qu'il lui lança valait toutes les réponses. Le visage de Robin se fendit d'un sourire carnassier. « Compte là-dessus, tiens. J'aurai ce bébé. Tu verras. Les réunions de famille seront super joyeuses. Un bébé, ça illumine un foyer. » ironisa-t-elle._

_« Ne fais pas ça, bon sang ! » craqua Brad avec un grand geste du bras. « Tu vas lui gâcher la vie à ce môme ! Tu vas nous gâcher notre vie à tous ! Tu comprends pas que c'est ce que tu fais depuis le début ? Tu nous gâches là vie ! Ta sœur m'a dit toutes les… »_

_« Oh, alors si c'est Joanne qui le dit, c'est tout de suite plus crédible, j'avais oublié ! Sainte-Joanne ! Si c'est pour m'insulter, tu peux partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Brad. Le jour où j'annoncerai à mes parents que nous allons être parents et qu'on devra se marier… » Robin s'interrompit et posa une main sur son estomac, l'air nauséeuse._

_Brad la dévisageait, méprisant au possible, et secouait la tête de condescendance. « Si tu veux être une bonne mère, tu devrais commencer par ne pas te bourrer lamentablement la gueule dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton petit monde. »_

_Le regard de Robin aurait pu tuer. Elle se redressa totalement, et sortit du lit. « Va-t-en ! » cria-t-elle. « Dégage ! »_

_Brad soupira, et se retourna, mais vit Robin chanceler. Il finit par l'attraper par l'épaule, exaspéré, et la força à s'asseoir sur le lit._

_« Lâche-moi ! » se débattit Robin._

_« Calme-toi, tu vas finir par vomir partout ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau. Ça t'empêchera d'avoir une gueule de bois monumentale demain, et on pourra reparler de tout ça à tête reposée. »_

_Robin, trop mal pour lutter d'avantage, finit par se laisser faire, et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne. Brad se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau vide qu'il alla remplir dans la salle de bain. Il se retourna, vérifia que Robin ne regardait pas, puis saisit dans la poche intérieure de son manteau les doses de GHB qu'il avait acheté pour des nuits d'amusement avec Joanne – ou une autre._

_Il hésita un moment, puis vida une première fiole. Brad cligna des yeux en voyant le liquide incolore se mélanger à l'eau. C'était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. La main tremblante, il déboucha les trois autres capsules. Il ne pouvait pas faire les choses à moitié, c'était trop risqué. Brad déglutit difficilement, les yeux rivés sur le liquide qui coulait inexorablement des petites fioles dans l'eau de la bouteille._

_« J'ai soif. » murmura Robin de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'air à moitié endormie._

_« J'arrive. » répondit doucement Brad. Il retourna auprès de la jeune fille, et lui tendit la bouteille. _

_Il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de la bouche de Robin. Ses yeux étaient secs à force de ne pas cligner. Il observa avec une fascination morbide sa petite amie avaler d'une traite les cinquante centilitres d'eau. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus une goutte, elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux déjà fermés._

_« Tu devrais fermer à clé derrière moi. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas._

_Robin ouvrit les yeux, soupira encore, et se leva d'un pas incertain vers lui. Brad passa devant son bureau et remarqua que le portable de Robin était éteint. Elle ne pourrait pas appeler à l'aide. Il se retourna avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière lui, et la regarda longuement._

_« On reparlera de tout ça demain. » marmonna Robin d'une voix pâteuse._

_Brad ne put que hocher la tête. Puis la porte se ferma devant lui. Et il entendit le cliquetis d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure. Un bruit éclatant retentit ; Brad en déduisit qu'elle avait fait tomber la clé. Il l'entendit clairement dire « Roh tant pis, ça fait chier », et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur._

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu te rends compte à quel point ta théorie est morbide, j'espère. » se contenta de prononcer Wallace au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

« Pas plus morbide que Lilly se faisant assassiner par le père de son petit ami avec qui elle couchait. » rétorqua Veronica, tout en entendant dans sa tête un petit gloussement amusé qui ressemblait bizarrement à celui de Lilly. « Avoue que ça se tient. »

« Je sais pas. » répondit Wallace. « Brad fait pas très crédible dans le rôle du mec qui veut tuer sa petite amie enceinte pour avoir l'argent de son héritage. »

« Ca vaut le coup de creuser, cela dit, non ? » s'acharna Veronica.

Wallace haussa les épaules, tandis que Mac jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture. Elle finit par lâcher sa fourchette, et attrapa ses affaires en regardant sa montre. « J'en sais rien, mais finalement j'étais plus heureuse sans avoir tes théories glauques. Je dois aller en cours, on se voit plus tard ! »

Wallace grimaça lorsque Mac partit, et Veronica réalisa alors qu'elle aussi devait aller en cours. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle vidait son plateau qu'elle remarqua l'air renfrogné de Wallace. Elle se rappela alors soudainement du fait que lui non plus ne parlait pas avant que Mac ne se mette à râler.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, BFF ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Wallace la regarda, l'air surpris qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il était préoccupé, et une partie de Veronica se sentit blessée par cet étonnement. Il était toujours son meilleur ami, non ? Elle le connaissait quand même un minimum depuis le temps !

Il vida son plateau après elle, et enfila son sac à dos. « C'est Darrell. » répondit-il en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » s'enquit Veronica en avançant vers la sortie. Elle vit Parker et Logan qui arrivaient main dans la main en rigolant à la cafétéria, et elle pressa le pas avant qu'ils ne la voient. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. D'autant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle les fuyait à ce point.

Wallace ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le petit jeu de Veronica, et aurait fait un commentaire s'il n'avait pas envie de profiter de son faible temps d'écoute auprès de sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'air libre, Veronica se détendit manifestement, et Wallace enchaîna.

« Ma mère devient dingue. Elle a trouvé des trucs de motards dans sa chambre. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Parce qu'il a trouvé la scène de She's Like the Wind tellement géniale ? »

« Maman l'a confronté à tout ça, et il lui a dit qu'il voulait devenir PCHer. » poursuivit Wallace, la mine légèrement déconfite.

Pour le coup, Veronica écarquilla les yeux. « PCHer ? Tu veux dire sous les ordres d'Arturo le chef des motards de treize ans et demi ? »

« Il se met à traîner dans les rues après les cours. Il ne rentre pas directement, et elle a trouvé des vidéos inquiétantes sur son portable. » enchaîna Wallace, imperturbable.

« Comment ça, inquiétantes ? »

Wallace s'arrêta de marcher, et s'appuya à une colonne. « Tu te souviens, juste avant la mort de Robin, quand la voiture de Piz a été démolie par un gamin ? »

Veronica perdit son sourire compatissant, véritablement choquée. « C'était lui ? »

Wallace hocha la tête, honteux. « Ouep. Il tentait de faire ses preuves auprès d'Arturo et ses amis. Il lui a dit que ça lui assurait pratiquement sa place chez eux. »

« Ca craint ! » s'exclama Veronica.

« Maman ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle tient absolument à ce que je lui parle, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Veronica regarda sa montre, et grimaça. « Je dois sérieusement y aller, Wallace. Je vais me faire étrangler, ma nouvelle prof de criminologie est une psychorigide. »

Wallace haussa les épaules. Veronica sentit son cœur se pincer, et se mordit la langue de dégoût envers elle-même. Il avait l'air d'être un petit garçon perdu, et elle se barrait en cours alors qu'il avait été là pour elle chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin.

Elle sortit un petit papier de son sac, et écrivit rapidement un numéro de téléphone qu'elle tendit à Wallace.

« Wikipédia des Ténèbres ? » demanda-t-il, sans comprendre. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est Weevil. Il pourra répondre à toutes tes questions. » Elle lui envoya un baiser dans les airs et disparut au détour d'un bâtiment.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Veronica était de bonne heure dans la chambre de Brad Trowth. Il n'était peut-être plus richissime, mais au moins il avait les moyens de vivre seul dans une chambre d'étudiant. C'était quand même plus que ce que beaucoup d'autres pouvaient se payer.

Rentrer par effraction dans les locaux de Hearst était une rigolade, Veronica devait bien l'avouer. Il suffisait de connaître les bonnes personnes (Weevil, par exemple) pour obtenir une clé magique et se retrouver dans une chambre qui n'est absolument pas la sienne.

A sa plus grande surprise, la chambre de Brad était impeccablement rangée. Veronica se demanda s'il n'avait pas une femme de ménage, mais elle se rappela que c'était interdit. Pas que c'était le genre de chose qui arrêtait un garçon comme Brad, habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais Veronica en doutait quand même.

Peut-être que c'était simplement un maniaque du rangement. Qui savait.

Sachant que Brad était parti pour deux bonnes heures, Veronica commença par regarder dans les placards, et les tiroirs. Ce qu'elle recherchait était simple : des petites fioles de GHB. Elle se souvenait que Mercer les gardait dans la caisse de son « casino ». Malheureusement, tous les malades avec des tendances criminelles ne tenaient pas des casinos dans leur chambre d'étudiant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir vraiment chercher.

Il n'y avait rien dans son placard, à part des vêtements soigneusement pliés. Là dessus, Veronica ne pouvait douter que c'était le fait d'un membre du personnel de la famille Trowth. Elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper que jamais Mrs Trowth n'avait su par où tenir un fer à repasser. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, mais une partie de Veronica se satisfaisait de savoir qu'elle était moins assistée qu'eux.

On se rassurait comme on pouvait, à un moment.

Elle referma les portes de l'armoire après avoir soulevé soigneusement toutes les piles, puis enchaîna sur les tiroirs. Elle eut beau soulever un nombre incalculable de chaussettes, elle ne trouva rien. Irritée, Veronica regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un autre coin à fouiller et automatiquement, son regard fut attiré par les bouches d'aération.

Elle eut un doute, soudain. Ce n'était quand même pas un truc d'09ers, si ? Il n'avait quand même pas caché sa drogue dans sa bouche d'aération ? Quel cliché.

Veronica attrapa une chaise, et une petite pièce de monnaie dont elle se servit pour dévisser la bouche, puis la retira, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle regarda dans le petit recoin, et n'y trouva rien. Une partie d'elle fut déçue, une autre rassurée. Toutes les histoires n'étaient jamais les mêmes, finalement.

Seulement elle n'avait toujours pas de preuves. Peut-être qu'il se baladait avec, au cas où ? Ca paraissait peu probable, cependant. Veronica grommela et remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait de sous le matelas. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit sous ses yeux pour qu'elle ne voie rien.

Veronica se dirigea vers le matelas, le souleva difficilement et en extirpa un sachet rempli d'herbe. Veronica replaça brutalement le sachet, frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qui manquait. Très bien. Elle finit par soupirer, et alluma calmement l'ordinateur de Brad.

Qui savait, peut-être qu'il tenait un journal intime dans lequel il confessait tous ses péchés, comme par exemple le fait qu'il avait tué sa petite amie et leur bébé pour pouvoir toucher des millions. Veronica avait peu d'espoir, mais après tout, Duncan avait bien tenu un journal intime.

Le fond d'écran était une photo de Brad et Joanne en train de s'embrasser. Veronica fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que ce n'était que pour les apparences, pour que Joanne croie réellement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait l'épouser. Plus tard.

Veronica commença par lancer la messagerie de Brad, qui n'était pas protégée par mot de passe.

« Non mais quel imbécile. » soupira-t-elle. Au moins, ça lui rendait les choses plus faciles.

Les trois quarts des emails venaient de Joanne. Des choses toutes simples, qui ressemblaient énormément à des booty calls. Veronica passa la plupart des conversations NC-17. Apparemment, s'envoyer des mails cochons occupait une bonne partie du temps de ce couple. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en parcourant brièvement quelques lignes pour vérifier le contenu.

Mais ils passaient leur temps à ça ou quoi ?

06/12/2007. Veronica fronça les sourcils. Un mail d'avant la mort de Robin. Veronica cliqua dessus, et la réponse de Joanne apparut.

**Robin mérite plus ce qu'on est en train de lui faire que tu ne le penses, tu sais, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'arrache la tête. Par contre, on ne pourra plus avoir des enfants après que tu lui auras annoncé. M'enfin ne t'inquiète pas, elle rejettera toute la faute sur moi. Je suis le Vilain Démon. Toi, tu es l'ange déchu par la Vilaine Tentatrice (oui, je suis Vilaine hi hi).**

**Elle s'en remettra, va.**

**Viens me voir ce soir.**

Veronica cligna des yeux, et utilisa la roulette de la souris pour lire le mail que Brad lui avait envoyé.

**Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je ne supporte plus de faire ça à Robin, elle ne le mérite pas. Je vais la quitter. J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'arrachera pas la tête quand elle apprendra que je la trompe depuis plus d'un mois avec sa sœur. Elle va croire que je l'ai fait exprès à tous les coups. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, tu sais. Mais ça devient indispensable.**

Veronica secoua la tête. Alors Brad était sincère quand il disait qu'il allait quitter Robin ? Il comptait sérieusement le faire ? Elle remonta la fenêtre des messages envoyés jusqu'au dernier mail. Datant du jour-même. Veronica haussa un sourcil.

Oh, bah puisqu'elle y était, hein.

**Jo, je t'en prie décroche ton téléphone. Réponds à mes mails. Donne-moi un signe de vie. ****S'il te plaît. ****Je t'aime.**

**J'aurais dû te dire pour le bébé, je sais, mais je n'en voulais pas, je te le jure. Je lui avais demandé un test de paternité, pour être sûr. Joanne, je t'en supplie, appelle-moi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. ****S'il te plaît. ****Je t'aime.**

Veronica fronça les sourcils. Joanne voulait le quitter ? Est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Ca en avait l'air. Son mail était suffisamment pathétique pour avoir l'air crédible. Veronica secoua la tête, et ferma la fenêtre. Elle lança le fichier des documents, et farfouilla dans l'ordinateur de Brad. A part quelques pornos en fichiers cachés (non mais quel imbécile, n'importe quel abruti ayant un ordinateur pouvait les trouver), ainsi que des photos de Joanne assez dénudée (non mais sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ?!), rien ne laissait présager que Brad était un garçon aux tendances de psychopathe. Veronica avait même tendance à croire qu'il était simplement un jeune homme « normal ».

Ayant une vision du sexe assez sordide, à son avis, mais enfin chacun voyait midi à sa porte.

Veronica tira un des tiroirs du bureau sur lequel était l'ordinateur, par pure habitude, et fut surprise d'y trouver une photo de Joanne, cette fois-ci parfaitement habillée. Veronica s'y connaissait assez en photos pour savoir qu'elle avait été prise à son insu, et elle en ressentait toute l'intimité. Il n'y avait rien de pornographique, ni même d'érotique dans la pose, dans l'angle, mais Veronica se sentit mal à l'aise en regardant cette photo.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

Brad était réellement amoureux de Joanne.

**oOoOoOo**

Logan ouvrit la porte en grand et fut accueillit par une large étreinte. Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser qu'Heather lui avait déjà sauté au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Heather était bien la seule fille à toujours l'apprécier quoiqu'il fasse. Jamais elle n'avait l'air déçue par lui.

Dick jeta un regard en coin et vérifia dans le couloir qu'elle était bien seule. Seulement elle ne l'était pas. Pris la main dans le sac, il se retrouva dardé d'un regard noir. Dick offrit un sourire gêné et mal à l'aise puis lui fit un petit signe encore plus maladroit de la main pour la saluer.

« Hey Melinda. »

Celle-ci le foudroya des yeux, et reporta son attention sur Logan. « Elle tenait absolument à te voir. Je passe la prendre ce soir. »

Logan entendit Dick murmurer « Et je ne serai pas là à ce moment-là », ce qui le fit ricaner doucement.

Mesquine, Heather leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira. « On dirait que vous vous passez ma garde. » Melinda lui jeta un regard méchant, auquel Heather répondit par un grand sourire.

« Ca aurait été mieux que tu épouses Logan, cela dit. » tenta-t-elle de rattraper. Le regard de Melinda sur lui à ce moment précis fit plutôt peur à Logan. Il eut envie de faire la même chose que Dick et de vouloir être absent lorsqu'elle viendrait chercher sa sœur.

« Je dois y aller. » bafouilla-t-elle, rouge.

« T'as des choses à voir et des gens à te faire ? » demanda perfidement Dick, qui n'avait pas loupé le regard de son ex-femme.

Melinda lui fit un doigt d'honneur et quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus.

Logan et Heather échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis Dick alla s'affaler dans le canapé, et se jeta sur une des manettes de la game cube. « TOURNOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Les yeux d'Heather s'illuminèrent, et elle se saisit d'une autre manette. Dick lui lança un regard condescendant et ricana. « Je voulais dire contre Logan. »

« Un tournoi à deux ? » demanda Heather avec un petit rictus.

Dick leva les yeux au ciel. « Gagner contre une gamine de douze ans n'a aucun intérêt. Je pourrai jamais m'en vanter auprès de mes potes. »

Logan éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à côté de Heather. « Je ne savais pas que tu te vantais de me battre à mario kart auprès de Chip. » se moqua-t-il.

« Mec, j'écris des articles sur ta nullité. Vaincre la Minimoy à un jeu pour attardés ça n'a sérieusement aucun intérêt. »

Heather lui lança un petit sourire innocent. « Alors joue contre moi. Je ne te demande qu'une partie. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Veronica Mars. Restez un moment s'il vous plaît. »

Veronica se glaça, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers la sortie. Oh non. Elle n'allait quand même pas la harceler en cours, si ? D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas réellement l'ignorer. Elle avait promis à son père de faire des efforts, et Veronica était presque sûre qu'ignorer superbement sa petite amie ne constituerait pas une preuve d'un effort crédible. Evidemment, son père refusait de considérer que le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore humiliée publiquement était en soi un effort considérable.

Elle se retourna, et descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible. A bien y réfléchir, si elle marchait assez vite, elle pourrait très certainement avoir cette insupportable conversation encore plus vite, et ainsi être partie en moins de temps qu'elle ne saurait l'espérer.

Jane lui fit un sourire qui se voulait certainement gentil, mais qui faisait passablement flipper Veronica. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la femme lui voulait. Elle préférait largement quand elle lui rendait de mauvaises notes et passait à autre chose.

« Oui ? » demanda Veronica, sur ses gardes.

« Asseyez-vous. » offrit-elle d'un geste de la main. Veronica secoua la tête, et Braun haussa les épaules. Elle sortit une copie d'un tiroir, et la posa sur le bureau.

Veronica écarquilla les yeux en voyant la note qui était inscrite dessus. « Je vais finir par croire que mon père couchait avec Landry. Et certains de mes profs de lycée. » railla-t-elle. Braun eut un rire amusé, et secoua la tête, mais Veronica repoussa la feuille qu'elle tendait vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas de votre note. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas en train de vous acheter, Veronica. Croyez-moi, cette copie vaut un A. Mais après tout, le sujet vous est familier. »

C'était un devoir sur le deuil. Veronica lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton froid. « Que j'avais de la chance que mes amies soient mortes car grâce à elles j'ai enfin une note optimale ? »

Braun leva les yeux au ciel, et s'assit sur sa chaise. « Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir. »

« Et j'ai décliné cette invitation. »

« Très bien. » enchaîna Braun. « C'est de ce genre de petites phrases dont je voulais vous parler. Votre attitude est assez pénible. »

« Je ne dis rien en cours. » contrecarra Veronica.

« C'est votre attitude en général. Vous avez cette façon de croire que vous avez toujours raison et que vous êtes le centre de la planète, ce qui peut être mignon lorsqu'on a dix ans, mais qui devient très pesant passé cet âge. Vous êtes une élève exemplaire, Veronica, mais vous êtes une personne assez insupportable. »

Veronica en resta bouche bée. « C'est vous qui dîtes ça ?! »

« Je sais que vous avez des excuses, mais je pense qu'il serait assez important que vous preniez un peu de recul sur vous-même. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'indigna Veronica, la main serrée sur son taser. « Des excuses ?! »

« J'en sais plus sur vous que ce que vous imaginez, vous savez. » poursuivit Braun, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Veronica. « Vous êtes fermée. Ça se voit dès que vous entrez dans une pièce, votre façon de percer les gens du regard. Vous jugez constamment, c'est la seule chose que vous faîtes. Vous jugez tout, et tout le monde. Après tout, vous avez été terriblement déçue par le monde, vous ne voulez plus vous laisser surprendre. Mais il est temps de grandir, désormais. »

« Pour qui vous vous prenez ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui cherche à vous aider. Vous aviez tous les droits d'être en colère il y a quatre ans quand votre entourage vous a abandonné, mais vous avez tout récupéré. Vos amis, votre famille, votre statut. »

« Il est hors de question que je discute de ça avec vous ! » conclut Veronica en tournant les talons, tremblante de colère.

« A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose que vous n'avez jamais dit à personne. Quelque chose d'autre qui justifierait cette paranoïa, cette façon de toujours creuser dans la vie des autres. Détective privé, Veronica. Votre père l'a choisi parce que flic et détective, c'est du pareil au même. Mais vous… Vous l'avez choisi pour des raisons différentes, pour penser à autre chose qu'à vos problèmes, ou pour apprendre à les régler par vous-mêmes. Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, Veronica ? Quelle est cette blessure si profonde que vous en avez été détruite ? »

Veronica se retourna, la bouche ouverte du choc, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle rêvait. Elle devait rêver. Jane se leva, et s'appuya contre son bureau, ses yeux froids toujours plantés dans ceux de Veronica.

« Moi aussi j'observe. Mais je ne juge pas. Je cherche. Perdre vos amis, vous vous en étiez remise, parce que vous saviez que votre père – ou vous – trouverait qui avait tué Lilly. Vous n'étiez pas si proche de votre mère, et vous saviez qu'elle était alcoolique. Son départ vous a même probablement soulagée, parce que vous n'aviez plus à vous sentir coupable de ne pas vouloir vous occuper d'elle. Non, » souffla-t-elle, et Veronica se sentait fouillée au plus profond de son être par le regard de Braun. Elle se sentait comme figée sur le sol. « Il y a quelque chose de plus, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous me détestez. »

« Je vous déteste parce que vous êtes odieuse. » rétorqua Veronica d'une voix aussi tremblante que son corps l'était.

Braun haussa les épaules. « Il y a de ça aussi. Mais vous me détestez parce que votre père n'a pas su vous protéger au moment où votre mère est partie. Il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment-là, et vous avez toujours peur que votre père se perde et oublie de vous protéger. D'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas moi que vous détestez, mais lui. »

Veronica secoua la tête.

« Ca n'a aucun rapport. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé qui vous a détruite à ce moment-là ? »

Veronica ne répondit pas. Sa voix était bloquée. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait vomir. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, et ne se rappela de rien après avoir passé les portes de l'amphithéâtre.

**oOoOoOo**

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » cria Dick alors que Heather entrait son nom dans la case numéro 1 des meilleurs scores. Logan était écroulé de rire sur la moquette, la tête calée entre un coussin et l'accoudoir.

« C'est pas possible, tu as des codes ! » l'accusa-t-il, mauvais perdant.

Heather haussa ses sourcils, cruelle, et jeta un bonbon en l'air qu'elle avala goulûment. « Tu peux m'appeler Maître, tu sais. »

Logan leva la main bien haut, et Heather tapa dedans de toute sa force, alors que Dick maudissait Logan pour son manque de compassion.

« Où est passé le bon vieux dicton « les frères avant les putes », mec ?! »

Logan s'esclaffa en enfournant une poignée de fraises tagada dans sa bouche. « Heather n'est pas une pute, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué. »

Dick lança une œillade meurtrière à la pré-ado qui lui tirait la langue, son regard indiquant clairement que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, et qu'à son avis elle était une pute à sa propre manière. Logan le dissuada cependant de faire un commentaire.

« Une revanche. » grommela Dick en regardant ailleurs.

« Logan, est-ce qu'on appelle toujours ça une revanche quand c'est la septième fois qu'on se fait laminer ? » demanda sournoisement Heather.

Logan se mordit les joues. « Non. Habituellement, les gens normaux s'arrêtent à la deuxième humiliation. »

« Oooh ! » feignit de comprendre Heather. « Ca explique beaucoup de choses. »

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête. » grogna Dick en buvant sa bière. Il relança une nouvelle partie, et attrapa la manette de Heather pendant qu'elle se servait un verre de grenadine. Il lui donna le plus mauvais personnage, puis sélectionna pour lui le meilleur.

Il fit un doigt d'honneur à Logan qui s'était remis à rire en observant la scène, alors que Heather récupérait sa manette, sans se rendre compte de rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il entra la clé et ne parvint pas à la faire tourner dans la serrure, Keith fronça les sourcils. Il était vingt et une heure, et il n'avait pas vu la voiture de Veronica sur le parking. Un autre fait assez inquiétant était le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Habituellement, Backup était déjà en train de défoncer la porte pour voir son maître rentrer à la maison.

Prudent, Keith sortit son arme, et poussa la porte lentement. La porte grinça légèrement, et Keith entendit les jappements de Backup, coincé dans la salle de bain. Ce ne fut cependant pas cela qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

Non, ce qui frappa d'abord Keith Mars lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, ce fut la vision de Liam Fitzpatrick, assis dans son canapé, en train d'admirer une photo de Veronica enfant. Le peu de cheveux qu'il avait se dressèrent sur sa tête.

« Oh la oh la oh la Keith ! » s'exclama Liam avec un petit sourire sûr de lui. « Comme tu y vas fort. Un flingue ! Pour accueillir ton vieil ami ! »

« Sors de ma maison sur le champ. » tonna Keith.

Liam fixa Keith et lâcha un long soupir. « Tu vois, Keith, ce que tu vis là, je le vis constamment à cause de toi. Pour être honnête – ça me changera – je suis extrêmement content que tu ressentes enfin ce que ça fait de se sentir traqué, suivi, envahi, par des gens qui n'ont rien à foutre dans ta vie. » s'énerva-t-il petit à petit.

Keith ne répondit rien. Liam se leva, droit comme un i, son attitude arrogante et folle bien en place. Il avait ce regard de malade qui foutait les jetons à n'importe qui, et il fixait Keith avec des yeux tellement dingues qu'il réajusta sa prise sur son gun.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureux de mériter un déplacement de ma part. Parce que tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas bien compris les mots qui vont sortir de ma bouche. » prévint-il d'une voix sourde.

Backup aboyait si fort dans la salle de bain que la voix doucereuse de Liam était quasiment inaudible.

« Tu laisses mes hommes tranquilles. Tu nous laisses tranquilles. En échange, nous aussi, on te laisse tranquille. »

Il reposa sur la table le cadre photo sur lequel il y avait Veronica, alors âgée de quatre ans. Elle courait derrière un ballon. Keith se souvenait vaguement qu'elle s'était totalement étalée trois secondes après qu'il eut appuyé sur le bouton. Il déglutit en pensant ce que Liam Fitzpatricks et ses amis étaient capable de faire à sa fille.

« Sors de chez moi. » répéta-t-il

« J'espère que le message est bien passé, Keith Mars. Un accident est si vite arrivé. »

Liam lui fit un petit sourire dément, puis passa la porte, chacun de ses mouvements suivi au millimètre près par l'arme de l'ancien shérif. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ses pas sur le bois de la balustrade, Keith ferma la porte à clefs, et tout en sortant son portable, libéra un Backup déchaîné qui se jeta sur Keith.

Il n'y eut pas de sonnerie, le répondeur décrocha immédiatement. « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Veronica. Laissez-moi un message. »

« Veronica, appelle-moi dès que tu as ce message s'il te plaît. C'est extrêmement important. Merci. »

Il alluma son ordinateur portable, et activa le système de recherche, mais il n'y eut aucun signal.

Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, pensa Keith. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, il n'avait rien fait à Veronica.

Il envisagea de sortir la chercher, mais il réalisa qu'elle pouvait rentrer entre temps et qu'il ne ferait finalement que perdre son temps à s'inquiéter. Son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Keith ferma les yeux, et essaya de reprendre son calme.

Deux heures. Il lui laissait deux heures avant de paniquer complètement.

**oOoOoOo**

Wallace trouvait qu'un rendez-vous devant un café aurait été beaucoup moins suspect qu'une rencontre dans un coin de la fac à la tombée de la nuit. Pas qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais quitte à attendre la fin du travail de Weevil, le café ou la bière semblaient beaucoup plus attrayants qu'un banc glacé situé en face d'un vieux local.

En plus, dans un café, il avait la possibilité d'attendre en observant les jolies créatures. En face du local gris et terne, loin de tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Encore moins de jolies filles voulant se détendre autour d'un verre.

Il se demanda brièvement si c'était normal qu'il pense à draguer au lieu de se sentir concerné par les problèmes de son frère. Ce n'était pas que ça ne le touchait pas, parce que ça le perturbait au plus haut point. Et c'était ça, le problème.

Wallace se sentait terriblement perdu. Il se demandait parfois si déménager à Neptune avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Evidemment, lorsque son père – enfin, celui qu'il considérait comme son premier père – était décédé, cela avait paru être une évidence. Tout dans leur ancienne ville, dans leur ancienne maison, dans leur ancien foyer, tout respirait le manque et la mort.

Wallace se souvenait combien Darrell pleurait la nuit en appelant son père. Depuis Neptune, il ne pleurait plus. Depuis Neptune, Wallace réalisait que tout avait changé.

Sa mère était passée d'épouse défaite par son veuvage à femme manipulatrice et menteuse. Son petit et gentil frère était devenu un de ces sales gosses perdus. Son père n'était plus son père. Et la moitié de son code génétique venait en fait d'un flic au passé douteux.

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Lui, il était devenu Méchant Wallace. Il payait des corrections de contrôle pour être tranquille. Il donnait, et donnait, et donnait, et personne ne lui rendait jamais. Il devait toujours être l'épaule compatissante, toujours trouver des dossiers, ou donner un coup de main. Mais quand il avait besoin de réponses, quand il avait besoin d'une épaule compatissante, de dossiers, ou de coup de main…

Il se retrouvait avec le numéro de téléphone du premier habitant de Neptune qu'il avait personnellement rencontré. Celui-là même qui l'avait attrapé alors qu'il sortait de chez lui, qui l'avait déshabillé, et accroché au mât du drapeau, au beau milieu de la cour. Le jour de la rentrée.

Wallace se rappelait toujours avec un pincement au cœur de l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là. Il avait toujours cette bouffée de honte qui s'emparait de son corps, et il avait cette sensation étrange que tout le monde pouvait le voir nu.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il avait fait des cauchemars pendant plus de trois mois après ça. Il avait même toujours la cassette que Veronica avait volée, cachée dans un placard de sa chambre. Il s'attachait à cette cassette, parce que pour lui, c'était la représentation de son amitié avec Veronica. C'était la preuve que Veronica était une marshmallow.

Et pas la jeune femme incassable, froide et cruelle qu'elle voulait que les autres croient qu'elle était.

Weevil sortit en râlant, et en s'essuyant les mains. Wallace se redressa immédiatement, et leva. Weevil l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête auquel Wallace répondit. Puis il se sentit terriblement idiot.

Qu'est-ce que Weevil pouvait bien y faire, après tout ? Quelle formule magique allait-il pouvoir bien lui donner pour dissuader son frère de vouloir devenir un motard ? C'était complètement stupide. Et puis comment allait-il bien pouvoir aborder le sujet ?

Wallace essaya de se souvenir d'une fois où ils avaient partagé le même air, mais ne parvint pas à penser à autre chose que le jour où il était venu défendre Veronica de Logan, deux jours après la rentrée.

En y repensant, Wallace se demanda s'il n'était pas le seul garçon relativement équilibré que Veronica connaisse. Et il se demanda également comment cela se faisait que ses plus proches alliés lui avaient été si inconnus pendant autant de temps. Il connaissait Veronica depuis plus de quatre ans désormais.

Il avait à peine connu Duncan. Il avait mis deux ans à avoir une réelle conversation avec Logan. Trois ans pour devenir ami avec Mac. Quant à Weevil… Il se rendit compte à quel point la vie de Veronica était sectionnée. Il y avait d'un côté ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle mélangeait enfin. Et de l'autre, il y avait ceux qu'elle connaissait d'avant Lilly. Ou plutôt… D'avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa vie.

Wallace était loin d'être un fin psychologue, mais il estimait qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir se vanter de connaître Veronica. La vraie Veronica. Avec ses défauts, et ses qualités. Avec ses réactions excessives et ses paroles vives. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille se protéger, après avoir tout perdu en si peu de temps. Il comprenait qu'elle veuille sectionner de façon précise tous les aspects de sa vie parce que garder tous ses œufs dans le même panier ne lui avait pas réussi auparavant.

Mais après quatre ans, Wallace commençait à fatiguer. Il commençait à se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle évolue, qu'elle commence à avancer, et à se reconstruire. A accepter le passé, à le digérer, et à passer à autre chose. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait bien faire ça, il n'avait même aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour réellement avancer. Mais, à son sens, continuer de fouiner dans le suicide d'une de ses amies ne constituait pas une réelle tentative d'avancer.

Avoir de telles pensées le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Veronica était, d'une certaine façon, tout pour lui. Elle était celle grâce à qui il avait survécu à son premier jour d'école. Elle était celle qui était prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et il savait qu'elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait.

Le problème était qu'elle ne se rendrait probablement pas compte qu'il le fallait. Lorsqu'elle était sur une affaire importante pour elle, le reste du monde cessait d'exister, et l'affaire devenait une obsession. Une obsession au point qu'au lieu de l'accompagner voir Weevil, comme il l'aurait probablement fait, elle avait préféré lui donner son numéro de téléphone avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'était pas allée en cours après lui avoir offert le bout de papier. Il était même prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle était partie chez Brad ou chez Joanne pour trouver des preuves.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Weevil, l'air fatigué. « Veronica m'a dit que tu appellerais sûrement. Ça avait l'air important. »

Wallace fut surpris d'entendre que Veronica avait appelé Weevil pour le tenir au courant. Peut-être qu'il lui accordait moins de crédit qu'elle n'en méritait, finalement. Une vague de culpabilité lui coupa brièvement la respiration. Parfois, il pensait vraiment qu'il était un horrible meilleur ami, à toujours remettre en cause la loyauté de Veronica.

Mais son manque constant de disponibilité, et l'environnement dans lequel elle traînait – le mensonge, la tromperie, les magouilles, pour ne citer que quelques exemples – le rendaient, petit à petit, légèrement paranoïaque. Légèrement angoissé.

Comme tout le monde avait l'air de l'être à Neptune.

« Mon frère de douze ans veut devenir PCHer. » répondit Wallace tranquillement. Beaucoup plus tranquillement qu'il ne se sentait réellement.

Weevil haussa les sourcils. « Ton frère ? » demanda-t-il, réellement surpris. « Sans vouloir être raciste ou quoi… Je suis pas sûr qu'Arturo accepte des Noirs parmi les PCHers. »

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors quoi ? Je suis supposé aller le voir, et lui dire qu'il n'a aucune chance parce que notre mère n'est pas née au Mexique ? »

« Non. Tu peux l'encourager. Il n'y arrivera pas de toute façon. » répondit Weevil en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne connais pas mon frère. S'il n'y arrive pas, il trouvera autre chose de tout aussi dangereux. »

« Alors pourquoi tu essayes de l'en empêcher ? PCHer, c'est pas si honteux que ça. Et c'est toujours mieux que Fitzpatricks. »

Wallace lui jeta un regard noir. « J'aimerais éviter que mon frère attache des mecs à des poteaux parce qu'ils ont appuyé sur le bouton de l'alarme. »

Il vit que Weevil essayait de retenir son sourire, mais il rata complètement. « Tout s'est bien fini, au final. » argumenta-t-il.

« Tout le monde n'a pas Veronica Mars comme allié. » rétorqua Wallace du tac au tac.

Weevil eut un petit ricanement. « Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Il y eut un silence, puis Weevil reprit. « Sincèrement, tu ne pourras rien faire. C'est sûrement l'âge. Laisse-le faire ses conneries. »

« Pour qu'il se retrouve en prison ? J'étais avec Veronica quand elle travaillé sur son exposé l'an dernier. A 13 ans, Keith Mars t'arrêtait déjà pour du vol. Je ne veux pas que mon frère finisse… »

« Comme moi ? » termina Weevil. « Chef d'un gang qui vend de la drogue ? Evincé pour du pouvoir et de l'argent ? Technicien de surface dans une université, ou le lendemain conducteur de camions, juste pour avoir un truc à montrer au mec de sa conditionnelle ? »

Wallace détourna les yeux. « Il est capable de faire mieux. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu cette chance, mais nous pouvons lui offrir mieux. »

Weevil le jaugea un instant en silence, puis hocha la tête. « Il s'appelle comment, ton frère ? »

« Darrell Fennel. » Wallace eut un petit mouvement de recul, sincèrement surpris.

« J'irai lui parler. Je ne te promets rien. »

Wallace lui tendit la main, sans réaliser réellement son geste. « Merci. J'apprécie énormément le geste. »

Weevil la lui serra, et bizarrement, Wallace ne put s'empêcher de penser que Veronica avait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, détournée ou directe, réponse à tous ses problèmes.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith Mars n'avait pas l'habitude de se ronger les ongles. Et pour des raisons physiologiques, il n'avait jamais pu s'arracher les cheveux non plus. Inconsciemment, il devait tenir énormément au peu qu'il avait. Par contre, faire le tour de son appartement lui convenait parfaitement.

Veronica aurait probablement fait le ménage. Mais Veronica n'était toujours pas là.

Il se leva pour la énième fois du canapé, et vit Backup le suivre en lâchant un gémissement compatissant. En passant à côté de la fenêtre, son visage fut soudainement illuminé par les phares d'une voiture. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, Keith écarta le rideau, et lâcha un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua la Saturn de Veronica se garer à son emplacement habituel. Il la vit sortir de la voiture. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sonnée, juste profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

Il l'attendit impatiemment sur le canapé, histoire de ne pas jouer les pères inquiétant alors qu'il mourait intérieurement. Il l'entendit rentrer, et vit Backup se jeter sur elle pour lui lécher le visage. Veronica caressa le chien, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Elle l'embrassant et lui parla comme à un bébé, laissant tomber son sac de cours à côté du porte-manteaux.

Keith n'y tint plus et se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer. Veronica resta bloquée un instant, il la sentit se tendre alors qu'il posait un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu étais où ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Veronica haussa les épaules, mais il vit son visage et réalisa qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Veronica ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On t'a fait du mal ? »

Veronica leva vers lui un regard à la fois ébahi et vide, puis étouffa un petit ricanement tout en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son père. Elle attrapa son sac et marcha d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa porte. Elle arborait le même air que celui auquel il avait le droit lorsqu'elle devait faire face à une rupture. Mais ça ne paraissait pas possible. Elle lui avait dit un mois auparavant que Piz et elle avaient rompu. Elle n'avait même pas l'air si atteinte que cela lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il entendit sa porte claquer, mais il l'ouvrit à peine dix secondes plus tard et vit Veronica chercher un CD d'une musique probablement déprimante, signe qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Il était de plus en plus inquiet.

« Veronica. » murmura-t-il depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais plus eu l'impression de s'adresser à une adolescente que depuis cette année. Il pensait que le sort lui avait épargné l'insupportable crise d'adolescente. Apparemment, celle de Veronica arrivait extrêmement tard.

Veronica l'ignora superbement. Keith leva les yeux au ciel. « Veronica, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Piz ? Logan ? »

A la mention de Logan, Veronica releva la tête, et Keith reçut un regard furieux. Apparemment, la simple mention de ce nom n'était pas acceptable.

« Logan n'est pas toujours responsable de ma mauvaise humeur, tu sais. » grogna-t-elle. « Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe. »

Manifestement, elle avait choisi la musique qui lui convenait le plus, et posa le CD dans sa chaîne hi-fi. Rapidement, les notes de In your Heart, d'Aaron D emplit la pièce. Puis Veronica retira ses chaussures, et alla s'affaler sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » insista-t-il.

Veronica se redressa de colère, et posa les pieds par terre. Son regard était réellement furieux. Cela lui rappela la fois où Veronica l'avait accusé de ne pas rechercher assez activement sa mère. Elle avait le même air furibond, hors d'elle. Elle allait lui en mettre plein la tête, il le sentait d'ici. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait le sujet de la dispute qui allait sans aucun doute éclater dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche.

« Cette espèce de… de SORCIERE m'a fait toute une analyse pseudo psychologique ! Et tu vois, il y a quand même quelques détails qui me gênent. Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas avoir comprise d'elle-même. Il y a des choses que quelqu'un lui a forcément dites ! »

Keith soutint son regard. « Je t'avais dit que c'était pour cela que j'étais allée la voir, au début. »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! » lui cria-t-elle. « Que tu lui racontes tes problèmes, passe encore ! Que tu sortes avec elle, j'essaye de m'y faire ! Mais de quel droit oses-tu lui parler de moi ?! Comment oses-tu l'imposer dans ma vie ? »

« Je n'ai pas essayé de l'imposer dans ta vie ! J'essayais de t'aider ! » contrecarra-t-il de sa voix la plus posée. C'est à dire une voix tremblante d'une colère à peine contenue.

« De m'aider à quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je vais très bien ! Ma vie me convient parfaitement ! »

« Tu sais, je vois les choses, Veronica. Je les vois. Je m'en souviens, aussi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce par quoi tu es passée ces dernières années ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue changer sous mes propres yeux ? Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Ne met pas la mort de Lilly en rapport avec ta relation avec elle ! » s'écria Veronica, s'avançant vers lui dans un geste emporté. « Il n'y a aucun lien entre Lilly se faisant exploser le crâne et mon père sortant avec une femme odieuse qui ne reconnaît aucun des efforts que je fais ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de la mort de Lilly. Qu'est-ce que tu crois Veronica ? Tu étais toujours ma petite fille, même après la mort de Lilly. Tu l'étais toujours, tu étais toujours la même. Et puis un matin tu es sortie de ta chambre, tu avais les cheveux coupés, tes vêtements étaient tous découpés en miettes, et tu es soudainement devenue ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?! » murmura Veronica parce qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à sa voix, les larmes aux yeux. « Que je ne suis plus ta petite fille ? »

Keith secoua la tête, les joues humides. « Bien sûr que si. Je dis juste que… Que… Que j'ai fait des erreurs. J'en ai fait tellement, et tout t'est retombé dessus. Je voulais juste te protéger, je voulais juste, et j'ai pas réussi. Et quand je te vois maintenant… »

Veronica eut un haut le cœur et chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais Keith s'avança vers elle et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte étouffante. « Je suis fier de toi, Veronica, parce que je sais que tu as survécu à ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu y as survécu, et je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être détective privé, je veux que tu continues tes études et que tu fasses un métier dans lequel tu ne risques pas ta vie tous les jours. »

Veronica enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son père, et eut un vague souvenir de son enfance, quand il la consolait après un chagrin idiot. Elle mettait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule, entre la clavicule et le cou, et elle respirait son odeur jusqu'à s'endormir.

« J'ai survécu, papa. Tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu me manques, Veronica. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques. »

Veronica pensa vaguement qu'ils devaient avoir l'air ridicules, au beau milieu de sa chambre, sous une musique déprimante au possible, en train de pleurer l'un sur l'autre pour des évènements survenus cinq ans auparavant.

« Je vais rompre avec elle. » souffla-t-il finalement.

Veronica redressa la tête, et la secoua. « Non. » déglutit-elle. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle refusait qu'il fasse ce dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines. Peut-être qu'au fond, derrière la mauvaise foi, la colère et la vexation, Veronica reconnaissait que Braun n'avait pas que des torts.

Et laisser son père rompre quand il n'avait fait que vouloir l'aider, c'était finalement lui donner raison. Elle était ingrate. Veronica passa sa main sur les joues de son père pour en effacer les larmes, tout en reniflant. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Elle m'a dit des choses vraies aujourd'hui. » continua-t-elle en reprenant une respiration plus calme. « Je… Je suis désolée. Je t'ai promis que je ferais des efforts. Mais si tu veux vraiment que ça fonctionne, il va falloir qu'elle en fasse aussi. Et qu'elle arrête de m'analyser à tout bout de champ. Et puis… » ajouta-t-elle, tout en se demandant si elle était soudainement devenue masochiste, « enfin, je suis libre demain soir. Si elle n'a pas de copies à brûler, elle peut venir dîner à la maison ? »

Le sourire de Keith lui valut la plus belle récompense de tous ses efforts. Elle réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas vu Keith sourire à ce point depuis des semaines. Des mois. Et que ce sourire était communicatif. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et sentit qu'elle était plus détendue.

« Merci de comprendre, Veronica. Tu ne sais pas combien ça compte pour moi. »

« Si je sais. » souffla-t-elle en essuyant son nez à l'aide de sa manche. « Il y a un marathon South Park à la télé… Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble ? »

Keith hocha la tête, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, Veronica se saisit de la télécommande, mais hésita avant d'allumer la télévision. Elle se tourna vers son père, qui affichait un air plus serein qu'au moment où elle était rentrée chez elle.

« Papa… » appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Keith leva les yeux vers elle. « Tu sais… Je ne t'en veux pas. Pour rien. Tout ce que tu as fait, je sais que l'as fait pour mon bien. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es coupable de rien de ce qui a pu m'arriver. Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai _grâce_ à toi. »

Elle ne sut pas trop d'où venait toute l'émotion qui emplit Keith à ce moment-là, mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle détestait voir son père vulnérable. Elle détestait être la cause de sa tristesse. Elle détestait qu'une femme qu'elle détestait et qu'il aimait manifestement soit la cause de leurs disputes.

Veronica ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne… Mais il y avait des moments où elle voulait redevenir l'ancienne Veronica. La Veronica naïve et candide. Parce qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre une telle conversation.

**oOoOoOo**

« Elle est partie ? » grommela une voix étouffée derrière la porte. Logan se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Mélinda vient de l'emmener. Elle avait l'air terriblement déçue de ne pas te voir. »

La porte de la chambre de Dick s'ouvrit. « Vraiment ? Parce que je lui manque ? »

Logan essaya de se retenir, mais craqua. « Non. Parce qu'elle voulait voir ta tête déconfite en sachant que sa sœur de treize ans t'avais mis une raclée à, je cite, 'un jeu pour attardés'. »

Dick lui lança un regard mauvais. « Pfeuh. T'es pas meilleur qu'elle non plus, hein, alors arrête de te la jouer. »

« Non. » concéda Logan, bon joueur. « Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu que Mario Kart était, je te cite toujours, hein, 'un jeu pour attardés'. Et je savais à quoi m'attendre. On joue en ligne toutes les semaines. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » s'exclama Dick en se jetant sur son ordinateur portable. « Tu peux jouer en ligne ? »

« Euh… Bah oui. » répondit Logan, un peu décontenancé par le soudain sursaut de vie de son meilleur ami.

Puis il observa un instant Dick, qui avait l'air d'hésiter entre la came cube et l'ordinateur. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre des appareils, et il se mordillait le pouce, indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? Tu ne sais pas lequel jeter par la fenêtre le premier ? »

« T'as dit qu'il revenait quand, le monstre ? » éluda Dick.

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être dans trois mois. » répondit Logan, curieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

« Trois mois. » répéta Dick. Puis il hocha la tête dans le vide, et se dirigea vers le portable. « J'ai le temps de m'entraîner, alors. J'effacerai ses horribles pseudos de Barbie la semaine prochaine. Si tu l'invites avant, je te jure, je déménage. »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

**oOoOoOo**

Le marteau tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le cercle de bois, et la voix du juge retentit dans toute la pièce.

« La caution de Dorian Hotson est portée à trois mille dollars, et il sera incarcéré jusqu'à son jugement dont la date lui sera communiquée ultérieurement. Il devra également effectuer soixante heures de service pour la communauté. Affaire suivante. »

L'avocat de l'accusé suivant prit la place de Cliff qui se tourna avec un faux air désolé vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus bouleversé que ça par la sentence que le juge venait de prononcer.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur Hotson. »

Dorian, le bras dans le plâtre, eut un petit ricanement amusé, et emboîta le pas aux policiers en uniformes qui l'accompagnèrent pour l'emmener en détention provisoire.

« Vous en faites pas pour moi, l'avocat. Le shérif Mars sera dans une position bien moins agréable que la mienne… »

**_A SUIVRE…

* * *

_**Un grand merci à missgege93, Bloody Merry, Mikhail87, Lorette et Lili pour leurs reviews adorables! Lili, ne t'inquiète pas, le couple Logan/Parker va bientôt rompre. 

A la semaine prochaine j'espère !


	9. My Hearst Will Go On

**Rating :** T pour langage employé, et certains thèmes abordés.  
**Note de Wam :** Comme je n'ai plus de chapitres en stock, et que j'aime avoir de l'avance, il faudra attendre un délai de deux semaines avant le prochain épisode. Je fais de mon mieux, j'écris le plus vite possible, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'à partir de ce chapitre, on part sur les bases du L/V. C'est assez "subtil" (du moins j'essaie), mais à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura une scène L/V au moins à chaque fois, et le couple avancera petit à petit. Donc, pour celles (ou ceux) qui détestent le Parker/Logan, rassurez-vous, c'est bientôt fini. Voilà. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, en tout cas !

**409**

**MY HEARST WILL GO ON**

Veronica se mordit les lèvres en lisant les nouvelles du site de Gory Sorokin. Elle ne savait pas qui avait décidé de lui en faire baver, et si elle n'était pas empêtrée dans son enquête sur la mort de Robin, elle aurait probablement essayé de trouver qui était responsable de ce site ô combien merveilleux. ohnohedidnt dot com était devenu le site sur lequel elle se connectait un matin sur deux pour avoir de nouvelles mises à jour.

Apparemment, cet espèce de vieux pervers dégueulasse avait énervé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle se demanda vaguement si Logan était au courant que quelqu'un avait pris en grippe celui qui l'avait plus ou moins menacé de mort l'année précédente. Le connaissant, il n'était probablement pas au courant qu'il y avait un site. Il avait même sûrement oublié le nom de Gory Sorokin.

Après tout, il avait cassé la figure de tellement de mecs que ça finissait par en devenir incroyable. C'était un peu comme si elle avait dû garder la liste de tous les gens qu'elle s'était mis à dos rien qu'en existant. Une liste non-exhaustive et déprimante.

Elle releva la tête en entendant un éclat de rire, et vit Patrick Nickerson, l'insupportable riche arrogant qui avait été viré de Hearst pour fraude à la carte d'étudiant. Evidemment, les jolis billets de papa avaient racheté son intégration à Hearst, et cette infraction à une loi fédérale avait été considérée comme une « petite erreur de jeunesse ». A son plus grand plaisir, la dizaine d'autre n'avait pas eu cette chance. Même Léon-le-Génie s'était fait virer à grands coups de pieds aux fesses.

Veronica le savait, elle avait été aux premières loges. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, le regard complètement vide, et lui fit un petit salut auquel Veronica répondit par une grimace écœurée. Apparemment, à Hearst comme partout à Neptune, être riche permettait vraiment de tout faire. Et, à bien y réfléchir, Patrick n'était pas le premier étudiant qu'elle voyait sortir de la bibliothèque complètement défoncé. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien senti lorsqu'elle s'était baladée dans les différents rayons des différents étages. Et elle était sûre de connaître tous les coins et les recoins de cet endroit. Elle y passait tellement de temps à y chercher, ranger, et ordonner qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas tout connaître.

Veronica fut parcourue d'un frisson, tourna la tête vers son écran d'ordinateur pour penser à des choses plus amusantes, et s'apprêtait à cliquer sur un lien qui promettait d'être hilarant lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver au bureau d'information. Veronica ferma la page, et tourna la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle vit qui était en face d'elle, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, et fronça les sourcils. Logan lui répondit par un petit rictus arrogant. Veronica regarda autour d'elle, feignant la surprise, alors qu'il la laissait s'amuser. Peut-être qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu connaisses le chemin de la bibliothèque. » lâcha perfidement Veronica, son propre petit rictus sur le visage. « Sérieusement. Tu as dû te perdre. Ou alors je suis dans un monde alternatif. » Elle eut une moue pensive, et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il portait des livres avec lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard paternaliste qui sembla l'amuser encore plus. « Tu es au courant qu'on ne rachète pas les livres volés à un première année que tu as tabassé ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Logan secoua brièvement la tête. « Oh. Excuse-moi. C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

« Je peux continuer, si tu veux. » répondit Veronica en attrapant un premier paquet de livres. Sérieusement, il en avait pris autant ? Pour quoi faire ? Assassiner quelqu'un ? Atteindre le haut d'une étagère ?

« Tu sais, » commença-t-il d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon à Veronica, « si j'avais réellement porté attention à ce que tu disais, je t'aurais répondu que j'ai bien connu le chemin de la bibliothèque, il fut un temps. Et je connaissais le rayon du troisième étage par cœur. Je crois que la dernière rangée d'étagères, à propos de la reproduction des batraciens en milieu urbain, se souvient encore de nous. »

Il sembla très amusé par le regard mauvais que son ex-petite amie lui accorda. « Parker n'est pas avec toi ? » sourit Veronica. Elle connaissait suffisamment Logan pour savoir qu'il se sentirait mal qu'elle lui rappelle sa petite amie alors qu'il était en train de ressasser l'époque où ils s'envoyaient en l'air au troisième étage. Et au deuxième. Parfois même au premier, juste à côté d'une des photocopieuses. Ils avaient failli se faire surprendre par une des secrétaires des prêts, ce qui avait largement dissuadé Veronica d'y retourner depuis.

Elle faisait ses photocopies ailleurs.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais le fait qu'il se souvienne du titre d'un des livres contre lesquels il lui avait donné un orgasme la vexait un peu. A tous les coups, il l'avait inventé… Veronica rechercha mentalement si la dernière rangée du troisième étage portait sur les batraciens ou la reproduction en général, mais _elle_, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Elle nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille vérifier. Mais elle allait attendre pour cela au moins cinq bonnes heures après son départ, histoire qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait considérer sa parole comme importante pour elle.

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Non. Parker n'est pas avec moi, elle est en cours. Où tu as caché Piz ? Tu l'as accroché devant l'entrée ? »

Evidemment. Cet enfoiré savait toujours aller droit dans la jugulaire. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit son regard s'assombrir, Veronica comprit qu'il n'était pas au courant, ce qui la surprit. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il le saurait. Cela lui paraissait étrange que Logan ne sache pas quelque chose de sa vie. Elle avait tellement été habituée à ce qu'il sache tout, jusqu'au détail le plus humiliant et intime, qu'elle se sentait presque honteuse de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de sa rupture avec Piz.

« On a rompu. » finit-elle par avouer en tournant son regard vers l'écran d'ordinateur, vérifiant inutilement que les premiers livres avaient bien été rentrés dans la banque de données comme désormais accessibles.

« Oh » lâcha Logan. « Désolé. »

Veronica leva un sourcil vers lui. « Menteur. » sourit-elle. Logan haussa les épaules et eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas désolé. Enfin… Pas pour lui en tout cas. Depuis quand ? »

Veronica fut surprise qu'il s'y intéresse. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle lui demanderait tous les détails s'il lui apprenait qu'il venait de rompre avec Parker. En tout cas, elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait pas désolée non plus. Elle attrapa l'autre pile de livres, vaguement surprise qu'on puisse en emprunter autant, et fit passer le premier sur le démagnétiseur, ou elle ne savait pas trop qui servait à rendre les livres.

« La rentrée de janvier. »

« Et il a pris ça comment ? » continua Logan.

Veronica eut la même réaction que lorsqu'elle l'avait traité de menteur, ce qui fit encore rire Logan. « Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? »

Logan haussa les épaules. « Il est parti à New York, depuis. Ça rend les choses plus simples. Pour moi en tout cas. Sortir avec le coloc de ton meilleur ami ? Pas un conseil ! »

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire, puis Veronica se sentit un peu obligée de rendre la pareille. « Et toi, avec Parker ? »

Logan imita son haussement de sourcils. « Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? »

Bonne joueuse, Veronica haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, tout en passant les autres livres. « Ca va. On a des hauts et des bas, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire des conneries, mais… Elle s'accroche. »

_Elle_, au moins, elle s'accroche, pensa Veronica. Elle sentit un horrible pincement lui perforer le cœur, mais elle pensa plutôt bien le cacher. Logan devait la connaître mieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait en tout cas, car il réagit immédiatement. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Veronica ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trembler. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et d'avaler sa salive avant de ne commencer une dispute inutile. Un silence mal à l'aise les entoura, et Veronica se fustigea mentalement d'avoir demandé des nouvelles de son couple avec Parker. Evidemment, elle aurait largement préféré entendre que Parker l'avait lâché comme une vieille chaussette. Ou l'inverse, elle ne savait finalement pas ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir.

Mais, avouer une chose pareille à son ex, qui considérait (qu'il s'en souvienne ou non) leur relation comme épique, était une grave erreur. Ça, elle en était plus que sûre.

Veronica regarda avec encore plus d'attention l'écran de son ordinateur, et remarqua alors un détail.

« Tu as emprunté ce livre-là il y a à peine deux jours. Tu as déjà fini ton devoir ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il faisait toujours tout à la dernière minute, mais quand même… En plus, il ramenait une bonne dizaine de gros livres, dont un qu'il avait depuis plus de deux mois. Il avait décidé de faire un tir groupé ?

Logan soutint son regard avec une moue légèrement embarrassée, et Veronica sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Oh, non, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Disons que je n'ai plus de devoir à faire. » éluda-t-il. C'était bien évidemment mal connaître Veronica Mars. La fille qui creusait encore plus ardemment quand elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la vérité découverte.

« Comme par magie ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ca paraîtrait si difficile à croire ? » offrit-il, avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Il essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle lui répondit par son regard le plus perçant. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et lâcha un soupir. Veronica eut un petit sourire intérieur victorieux.

« Je me suis fait virer de Hearst. »

Veronica prit plusieurs secondes pour cligner des yeux et encaisser l'aveu. « Pourquoi ? »

Logan haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Je vais pas assez en cours, il paraît. Un de mes profs s'est plaint, ou j'en sais trop rien. Du coup, hop. Viré. »

« Je croyais que tes notes avaient augmenté ? » s'étonna Veronica.

Ce fut à Logan de lui envoyer un regard perçant, mais Veronica ne rougit pas. Oui, elle avait fouillé et trouvé ses notes de troisième semestre. Oui, elle avait vu ses notes de partiels. Oui, elle avait vérifié s'il allait souvent en cours. Et alors ? Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était saine d'esprit. Et puis, pour quelqu'un qui se disait si amoureux d'elle, et si loyal, Veronica trouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi dévoué que ça. Veronica était sûre à quatre vingt dix pour cent d'être au courant dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivraient sa rupture avec Parker.

Bon, Wallace et Mac étaient _ses_ amis, et non ceux de Logan, mais quand même. S'il avait vraiment voulu savoir, il l'aurait su, non ?

« D'ailleurs, tu n'étais plus si souvent absent… » Ce qui l'avait énormément énervée, puisque depuis qu'il sortait avec Parker, son comportement scolaire était, sans être exemplaire, largement amélioré.

« Eh ben je ne sais pas. » soupira Logan. « Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas te battre ? » s'étonna Veronica. Enfin, _s'étonna_. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas de réelle raison de s'étonner. Depuis quand Logan se battait pour quoi que ce soit ? A part pour récupérer Parker, apparemment…

Logan haussa encore les épaules. « La fac, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? » s'exclama Veronica, en clignant compulsivement des yeux. Sa désinvolture l'énervait. Cette façon de s'en foutre, de ne pas se sentir bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait la rendait dingue. Comment pouvait-il accepter d'être viré de son université sans avoir de véritable raison ?

« Voyons, Veronica, » répondit-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme, « ce que je fais de mieux, bien sûr. Glander. »

Veronica aurait pu se sentir concernée par le fait qu'il lui reprochait de façon à peine déguisée de penser si peu de lui, pour changer, mais elle se moquait bien de l'énerver. Après tout, il était en train de lui rendre la pareille en ne se battant pas pour avoir une éducation, et une chance d'un avenir un peu plus glorieux que celui de fils de star rentier.

Son manque d'ambition était son plus insupportable défaut. Ça, et le fait qu'il était arrogant. Et cruel, quand l'occasion lui était offerte. Aussi, il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, et sans aucun scrupule. Il avait également cette tendance agaçante à se retrouver dans des bagarres.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'en pense Parker ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir. Son plus gros défaut, à elle, c'était de ne pas savoir retenir les leçons de ses erreurs. Par exemple, une minute auparavant lui avait prouvé qu'évoquer Parker était _toujours_ une mauvaise idée.

Logan eut, cette fois-ci, l'air plutôt soucieux. Un air que Veronica ne lui avait pas souvent vu. A part la fois où il avait dû lui annoncer qu'il avait brûlé un hôtel. Evidemment, dans l'esprit de Veronica Mars, brûler un hôtel par mégarde, et accepter sans broncher d'être renvoyé de son université revenait _grosso modo_ au même.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé. J'ai appris ça hier, ils m'ont dit de régler mes histoires avant ce soir, donc… Me voilà. »

Et ça expliquait pourquoi elle le voyait également ce jour-là. Il n'avait emprunté ses livres que les lundis et les mercredis, les jours où Veronica ne travaillait pas à la bibliothèque. Ça ne la surprenait pas qu'il ait fait son possible pour l'éviter. Elle-même évitait les coins où il pouvait traîner. Bon, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la tournée des bars, ou des boîtes de strip-tease, et elle ne faisait pas non plus de surf, donc elle n'avait pas de gros efforts à fournir. Mais d'un côté, Logan n'étant pas un étudiant forcené, il n'avait pas dû avoir à trop se forcer pour s'éviter le déplacement non plus.

Veronica se rappela que c'était, entre beaucoup d'autres, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles leur couple n'avait jamais fonctionné. Logan aimait les cours de footing et parler à des filles. Veronica préférait dévorer un livre et parler Spinoza. Ou Charles Manson, s'il fallait garder en tête sa majeure.

Veronica hocha la tête, à court d'arguments. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Et ce n'était plus son petit ami, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de fouiller dans le renvoi de Logan. Peut-être que pour son propre apaisement mental, le faire serait une bonne idée, mais Veronica doutait qu'elle pourrait garder pour elle le résultat de ses recherches.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car un uniforme beige interpella son regard. Veronica leva la tête, et haussa les sourcils. Décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être son jour. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement du chef, puis lâcha un long et profond soupir.

« C'est pas possible, ils sont de sortie aujourd'hui… »

Logan se retourna vers la nouvelle cause d'énervement de Veronica. Il avait l'air d'être soulagé de voir une possible victime du courroux de Veronica. D'autant qu'elle pouvait additionner celui qu'elle ressentait déjà à celui que l'insupportable Vinnie Van Lowe était capable d'ajouter par sa simple présence.

« Veronica Mars ! » salua le shérif.

« Je vous ai déjà dit, shérif. Non, je ne voterai pas pour vous à la vente de charité du comté. » répondit Veronica du tac au tac.

Van Lowe prit un faux air bouleversé, et essuya une larme factice. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que Loretta Cancun du Septième Voile serait raaaavie de passer une nuit en votre compagnie. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

S'il y avait une chose que Veronica ne supportait pas chez Vincent Van Lowe, à part son existence, c'était son sourire. Il avait cet espèce de sourire débile qui lui donnait un air innocent alors qu'il se passait des trucs à l'intérieur qu'on n'osait même pas soupçonner.

Elle se demandait quand même par quel miracle Neptune tenait toujours debout à l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement une bonne étoile.

« C'est le bureau d'information ? » plaisanta bêtement Vinnie.

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? » joua Veronica.

Vinnie sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il déplia et posa sur le bureau, sous le regard très amusé de Logan, puis il sortit une paire de menottes qu'il agita, le visage toujours déformé par son immonde sourire. Quelqu'un avait dû le scotcher là, et y mettre de la super glue. Veronica ne savait pas qui était derrière tout ça, mais elle maudissait la personne.

Elle jeta un regard aux menottes, et secoua la tête, pas convaincue. « C'est pas vraiment mon genre de trucs. Là encore, je vous conseille Loretta Cancun. »

Logan étouffa un petit rire, et Vinnie enchaîna. « Pourtant, il va falloir que je te les mette. Tu es en état d'arrestation. Pour trafic de drogues. »

Veronica perdit son sourire en même temps que ses couleurs. Elle ferma les yeux une fois. Deux fois. Mais le sourire de Vinnie Van Lowe n'avait toujours pas disparu.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait, mais regarder Vinnie Van Lowe dans le blanc des yeux pendant huit minutes dans un silence le plus complet ? Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Apparemment, entre chaque mandat de son père, un abruti se glissait, s'accrochait très fort à son poste, et plongeait tête la première dans la connerie la plus profonde. Certes, Lamb et Vinnie avaient déjà plongé depuis bien longtemps, mais Veronica ne comprenait pas ce désir de tirer tout le monde avec eux dans leur déchéance.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils étaient débiles. Et incapables. Et débiles.

Veronica prit une lente inspiration et soupira en bâillant. Les menottes étaient un peu trop serrées, et elle soupçonnait Vinnie d'avoir poussé le fantasme un peu trop loin. Evidemment, cette simple pensée la dégoûta, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Bon, c'était très marrant, cette petite guerre des nerfs, mais Veronica n'avait pas toute la journée. « Votre technique d'interrogation est aussi rodée que celle de Lamb, à ce que je vois. » grinça-t-elle, d'une voix ennuyée au possible. « Faudra vraiment que vous fassiez l'école de police, un de ces quatre. Je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient vous donner un ou deux conseils. Genre… N'oubliez pas les clés quand vous attachez des menottes. Posez des questions aux suspects quand vous ne les avez que pour quarante-huit heures maximum et avant que leur avocat n'arrive, ça vous permettra des réponses. »

Vinnie ne répondit rien. Il gardait ce petit sourire qu'elle avait envie d'arracher. Mais Veronica ne le montra pas.

« Non, parce qu'on ne vous l'a peut-être pas dit, » enchaîna-t-elle sur le ton que les gens employaient quand ils s'adressaient à des enfants particulièrement lents, « mais généralement, les gens ne disent rien quand on ne leur parle pas. Bon, après, c'est vrai que quand on a du mal à aligner trois phrases, c'est un peu handicapant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut laisser ce travail à des gens qualifiés. »

En toute honnêteté, Veronica ne pensait pas Vinnie Van Lowe capable de garder la bouche fermée pendant plus d'une minute d'affilée. Bon, sans mauvaise foi, il avait techniquement la bouche légèrement ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ce qui était très étrange. Veronica fixa Vinnie encore quelques secondes, puis devant son manque cruel de réaction, finit par poursuivre : « Clignez des yeux si vous comprenez. »

Le sourire de Vinnie s'agrandit, et Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Ayé ? » demanda Vinnie.

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Ayé quoi ? »

« Tu as eu le temps de la réflexion ? » insista Vinnie.

Veronica le fixa sérieusement, puis tourna la tête, à la recherche de la caméra cachée. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. La police de Neptune, Neptune elle-même n'avait pas pu tomber aussi _bas_.

« Non, je crois que je vais attendre l'arrivée de mon avocat. Histoire que je me remémore bien en détails l'intégralité de mes actions depuis ma naissance. Je suis sûre que je trouverai des choses intéressantes à vous raconter. Comme la fois où je vous ai eu en prouvant que vous aviez été engagé par un élève de Neptune High pour harceler une autre élève de Neptune High. »

Le regard de Vinnie fut un peu moins éclairé par le sourire idiot qu'il arborait sans cesse. Veronica se sentit soulagée, et poursuivit, amusée désormais. « Et il y avait cette histoire de mariage, que vous deviez briser. Si, si. Je vous avais sucré un bonus de cinq mille dollars. Et ça, c'est juste ce qui s'est passé ces deux… »

Vinnie ouvrit le dossier qui était entre eux depuis le début que Veronica mourait d'envie d'ouvrir depuis qu'elle était assise sur l'inconfortable chaise en bois du commissariat. Elle se fit une note mentale de rappeler à son père de mettre des chaises plus confortables lorsqu'il serait redevenu shérif. Au moins pour les suspects qui n'avaient rien à faire là, en tout cas.

Vinnie retourna les papiers, et les avança vers Veronica, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu as quoi à me dire sur ton petit trafic ? »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Sérieusement. Vous n'avez aucune autre piste ? »

« Nous avons mieux qu'une piste, Veronica. Nous avons un témoin. » claironna Vinnie.

« Un témoin. » répéta Veronica. « Bien sûr. Un témoin défoncé au… » elle lut la feuille, et se glaça. « GHB. Trafic de GHB ? »

« Ne fais pas ta surprise. J'ai un témoin qui soutient t'avoir acheté une dose. Et d'autres qui disent que tu en as volé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais eu de GHB de ma vie. » Du moins… Pas consciemment. Elle en avait par contre déjà pris trois fois contre son gré. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'elle aurait conseillé à beaucoup de monde. Encore que. A cet instant précis, Veronica avait très envie d'en vider six fioles dans son verre, et de le mettre dans le désert. Ce serait une sorte de tout nouveau genre de télé-réalité.

Et ça s'appellerait Retrouve Ton Chemin Défoncé. Bon, le titre pouvait être amélioré, mais c'était un filon à tenir, elle le sentait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que me disent mes témoins. » insista le shérif, en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Eh bien vos témoins mentent. » répliqua Veronica du tac au tac. « Faites une perquisition. Vous ne trouverez de GHB ni dans mes affaires, ni sur moi. Maintenant, c'est qui vos témoins ? »

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir fait l'école de police. » rétorqua Vinnie, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire qui sont les témoins. »

« Et vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir si vous n'avez aucune preuve. Cet entretien n'étant pas concluant – énorme surprise, considérant vos capacités d'investigations hautement développées – vous êtes dans l'obligation de me relâcher. Je suis sûre que mon avocat vous dira la même chose. »

« Cliff ? Oh. Il a déjà appelé. Il y a cinq minutes, le coup de fil ? C'était le juge. Il disait de te laisser partir. Apparemment, quelqu'un a tout dit à Cliff, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de l'appeler. » bouda-t-il en posant sa tête sur son poing fermé.

« Donc, techniquement, je pourrais porter plainte pour séquestration. »

« Oui, mais ça, ce serait si tu étais rancunière. » rit Vinnie en se balançant sur sa chaise. Veronica se leva, et présenta ses poignets. Vinnie regarda curieusement, et Veronica retint le besoin urgent de les lui coller dans la figure, mais elle les secoua dangereusement à six millimètres de son nez.

« La clé ? » demanda Veronica d'une voix mielleuse.

Vinnie fit semblant d'être terriblement surpris – et il avait probablement raté sa destiné d'acteur ; ou pas – puis fouilla pendant trois bonnes minutes à la recherche de la clé. Il finit par libérer une Veronica impatiente, et se remit à se balancer sur sa chaise, son sourire toujours bien en place.

« Rancunière. » répéta finalement Veronica. Elle leva légèrement son pied, et poussa sur celui de la chaise qui, sous le poids de Vinnie Van Lowe, dont l'embonpoint se faisait largement plus persistant depuis qu'il ne sortait plus sur le terrain, céda. Le shérif s'étala dans toute sa splendeur par terre dans un grand bruit, et Veronica profita du manque d'attention pour attraper la dernière feuille du dossier. Celles auxquelles elle n'était pas supposée avoir accès. Avant que Vinnie ne se relève, elle enfourna le papier dans une de ses poches, pencha la tête sur le côté, fit un clin d'œil à Vinnie, puis ouvrit grand la porte.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça, rancunière ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« Non mais quel espèce de salaud, celui-là ! » grommelait encore Veronica à la cafétéria. Wallace regardait son assiette d'un air maussade. « Le soi-disant témoin à qui j'aurais vendu le GHB, devine qui c'est ? »

Wallace leva un regard lent vers Veronica, et haussa les épaules d'un geste légèrement sarcastique que Veronica ne releva pas. « Patrick Nickerson ! Tu sais, l'abominable fils de bourges qui avait fait des fausses cartes l'an dernier ? Je l'ai vu sortir de la bibliothèque juste avant, en plus. Ohhh je le déteste. Et il va payer. »

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel, sa fourchette tournant dans ses pâtes, auxquelles il n'avait pas touché. Le fait qu'il en avait fait de la bouillie rendait le plat encore moins attrayant. Mais ça non plus, Veronica ne le remarquait pas.

« Mais peut-être qu'il va m'aider sans s'en rendre compte. Les Fitzpatricks ne dealent pas sur le campus, et apparemment le lieu de deal est la bibliothèque – juste sous mon nez. Il y a donc toutes les chances pour que ce soit un autre type de GHB. Peut-être même celui qui a été utilisé pour tuer Robin ! »

Cette fois-ci, Wallace réagit sincèrement, et fixa longuement Veronica. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas relier cette affaire à celle de Robin ?! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Veronica, surprise.

« Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence ! » grommela Wallace, puisque Veronica avait raison après tout. Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un monstre qui voulait toujours faire du mal aux autres ? Pourquoi la vie ne serait pas belle et pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas toujours des coïncidences ?

Veronica lui lança un regard que Wallace trouva légèrement condescendant. « Ne t'ai-je rien appris, ces quatre dernières années, mon brave Wallace ? Il ne faut jamais croire aux coïncidences ; pas à Neptune en tout cas. Et je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de GHB sur le campus de Hearst. Pourquoi les étudiants ne peuvent pas se cantonner aux bons vieux ecstas et autres cocaïnes quand le stress des exams se fait trop ressentir ? »

Wallace haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur, alors que Veronica relisait avec plus d'intérêt encore les lignes inscrites sur le papier. Ses pâtes étaient vraiment monstrueuses. On aurait dit de la bouillie mélangé à du vomi. Wallace repoussa son assiette, se recula dans son siège, et observa Veronica ne se rendre compte de rien.

« Il faut que je voie si Mac peut cracker le serveur du commissariat et me sortir les spécificités du GHB. Après, un coup de fil à Gil-Thomas, et je saurai très rapidement si ce sont les mêmes personnes. Quant à Patrick… Il ne va rien voir venir. »

Wallace secoua la tête, déçu, et attrapa son sac qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule. « Super, Veronica. Amuse-toi bien. »

Veronica releva les yeux brièvement du papier, alors que Wallace était déjà parti, et secoua la main pour lui dire au revoir. Puis elle replongea les yeux dans le rapport, et se demanda quelle allait être la meilleure vengeance.

**oOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Parker, en retirant le bras de Logan de ses épaules.

Logan lui jeta un petit regard, et soupira intérieurement. Il remua sur le canapé, et joua avec le bout de la manche longue qu'il portait. En face, Easy Rider était sur pause. Il regarda les pixels, et s'amusa à n'en regarder qu'un puis à observer la forme que tous ces petits carrés formaient, tout en haussant les épaules. « Rien. »

Parker se détacha complètement et se releva pour être bien en face de lui. Logan ne pouvait plus faire semblant de regarder la télé, elle était pile devant, et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Parker. Il aimait bien ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux châtains lui plaisaient beaucoup moins. Il n'avait jamais été attirée par les brunes – à part Kendall, mais il avait particulièrement apprécié Kendall parce qu'elle n'avait rien des autres blondes auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. D'une certaine manière, c'était plus sain pour eux deux qu'elle ne ressemble plus autant à Veronica.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, Parker et Veronica n'avait strictement rien en commun. Il essaya de se le marteler, pour se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pas les mêmes réactions que son ex petite amie. Elle allait forcément mieux réagir. Il n'avait jamais vu Parker avec le regard dur et déçu que Veronica affectionnait particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui montrer qu'elle n'approuvait pas ses choix.

Par contre, le point négatif, c'était que Parker avait tendance à pleurer quand elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements. Il ne savait pas si les crises de colère/fuite de Veronica étaient mieux que les crises de larmes. Logan avait toujours choisi ses petites amies suffisamment blasées/fortes/désintéressées pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs larmes.

Même Hannah n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle. Il n'avait pas eu à la consoler. Quant aux fois où Veronica avait pleuré devant lui… Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main.

« Logan, on avait dit plus de mensonges. » gronda Parker d'une voix tremblante. Tremblante de quoi ? De colère ou de larmes ? Il préférait la colère. Il pourrait être un connard, s'emporter aussi, et rompre, et se remettre avec elle une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux calmés. On n'avait pas le droit d'être un connard et de s'emporter contre une fille qui pleurait à cause de soi.

Logan n'avait pas beaucoup de principes, mais ceux qu'il avait l'embêtaient sacrément dans ce genre de situation. Il avait presque envie de rendre Parker hors d'elle pour retrouver ce bon vieux cercle vicieux. Logan se rendit compte à quel point il était stupide et auto-destructeur. Parker ne lui demandait pas grand chose. Juste de l'honnêteté. Et il pouvait avoir suffisamment confiance en elle pour ne pas qu'elle lui fasse des reproches sur son manque d'ambition, sa stupidité, et son arrogance.

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas être tout à fait honnête avec Parker. Lui dire toute la vérité, c'était la perdre. Or, Logan ne voulait pas perdre Parker. Il voulait vraiment que ça fonctionne entre eux, il ne s'était pas donné autant de mal pour la récupérer pour qu'elle le largue à cause d'un truc aussi… Bon. Peut-être qu'elle aurait raison, mais il avait de sérieuses et très bonnes excuses.

« J'ai été renvoyé de Hearst. » soupira-t-il en regardant par terre.

Il lança un coup d'œil hésitant à Parker, pour jauger sa réaction. Larmes ? Colère ? Il ne savait pas trop sur quoi parier. A sa plus grande surprise, Parker n'eut aucune de ces deux réactions. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et de prendre une lente respiration.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hier. » répondit Logan, complètement incrédule devant la réponse aussi calme de Parker. Il n'en revenait pas. Pas de cris. Pas de larmes. Pas d'accusations, pas de « tu ne feras vraiment rien de ta vie, tu n'es qu'un raté ». Bon, personne à part son père, n'avait formulé l'idée comme ça, mais Logan était devenu imbattable en lecture de sous-titres.

Parker passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Logan. « Mais pourquoi ? » Sa voix était un peu aiguë. Ah. Peut-être qu'il aurait droit à de l'hystérie ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'emportait toujours à sa place sur la suite d'emmerdes qu'était sa vie ? Parce qu'il ne le faisait pas assez ? Pour lui, il était plutôt clair que si lui ne s'en faisait pas, ce n'était pas la peine pour les autres de s'en rendre malade.

Logan haussa les épaules, mais soutint le regard de Parker. « J'ai séché trop de cours, paraît-il. Enfin j'en sais rien. Je n'avais plus trop envie de continuer de toute façon. »

Parker secoua la tête, et il se demanda si elle allait faire les mêmes réflexions que Veronica. « D'accord. » assura-t-elle d'une voix très calme. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Te battre pour être réinscrit, payer, ou te trouver un travail ? »

Sa voix n'avait rien de dure. Elle était très douce, comme si elle était consciente que Logan jugeait et craignait sa réaction. Comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de son côté, et qu'elle le soutenait. Il en aurait bien eu les larmes aux yeux si pleurer ne l'énervait pas à ce point. Il détestait vraiment les larmes.

« Je… » bégaya-t-il. Il était totalement pris de court par la gentillesse et la compréhension de Parker. Pour la première fois, son cœur se pinça en la regardant, et il se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être beaucoup plus attaché à elle qu'il ne le pensait. Que, peut-être, elle méritait vraiment qu'il s'ouvre plus à elle. Qu'il lui fasse confiance. « Je sais pas encore. »

« C'est vrai, c'est arrivé hier » pensa Parker tout haut. « Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, tu es riche. C'est quand même dommage d'abandonner tes études, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Peut-être qu'elle pensait comme Veronica, finalement. Sauf qu'elle avait une diplomatie que Veronica n'avait jamais eue. Ou plutôt, qu'elle avait perdue en même temps que sa virginité. Logan secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. J'en n'ai pas vraiment besoin, mon site rapporte de l'argent, je suis déjà riche… »

Parker eut un petit rire jaune, et secoua la tête. « Tu sais, Logan, je pense qu'il va te falloir un projet rapidement. Sinon, tu vas déraper à toute allure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose sur lequel porter ton attention, sinon tu fais n'importe quoi. »

Logan sentit la colère parcourir ses veines, et Parker dut avoir la même sensation, car elle posa une main sur son bras. « Je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté, tu le sais très bien. Mais… Le fait que tu sois riche ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois rien faire. Il y a plein de gens riches qui font des choses très bien, sans forcément travailler. Réfléchis juste à une chose : quand tous tes amis vont travailler, qu'est-ce que tu feras, toi ? Quand Dick sera à la fac en train d'étudier, personne ne sera là pour partager ton temps libre. A un moment ou à un autre, je ne dis pas maintenant, il faudra que tu trouves quelque chose pour t'occuper. »

Logan haussa les épaules. « Je vais voir. »

« Il y a plein de façon d'utiliser son temps libre de manière constructive. Les œuvres caritatives, par exemple. Tu pourrais parrainer un truc, non ? »

Logan éclata sincèrement de rire, et embrassa doucement Parker. « Parrainer ? Quelle charité débile voudrait de Logan Echolls comme parrain ? L'adolescent qui organisait des combats de SDF, qui a été accusé du meurtre d'un Mexicain, et dont le casier judiciaire est aussi long que ses bras ? » Il secoua la tête. « Non, aucune œuvre caritative ne voudra de moi. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. »

Parker médita sur ses paroles, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, et l'embrassa sur la joue. « D'accord. Mais promets-moi juste d'y penser, ok ? Reste pas enfermé dans ta tour à te morfondre. Je suis sûre que tu es plus touché par ton renvoi que tu ne le penses. »

Logan lui offrit un petit rictus, et entreprit de faire oublier à Parker qu'elle le connaissait un peu trop bien. Elle commençait à lui faire peur, à le comprendre aussi clairement, et à entrer petit à petit dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas s'il y était encore tout à fait prêt.

**oOoOoOo**

Pendant que Mac, dans sa bonté et sa loyauté infinie, essayait de s'introduire sur le serveur du commissariat de Neptune, Veronica avait décidé de passer le temps en cherchant la chambre de Patrick Nickerson. Evidemment, il habitait dans un appartement avec deux copains, sur le campus. Un appartement gigantesque, parfait pour faire des fêtes.

Veronica détestait les riches.

Elle sonna, et regarda par la fenêtre de la cage d'escalier les magnifiques voitures, tout en se demandant laquelle était celle de Nickerson. De là où elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à voir les plaques d'immatriculation, mais elle était sûre que rien qu'en les lisant elle allait deviner qui était le propriétaire des bolides.

Au moins, ils étaient très prévisibles. Et tape à l'œil. Un riche, par définition, était impossible à ignorer. Et ça rendait son travail immédiatement plus facile.

Un jeune homme au visage disgracieux lui ouvrit la porte, et la regarda de haut en bas. Veronica le fixa par la même occasion, surprise que tous les riches ne soient pas beaux. Celui là devait être sacrément riche pour avoir autant d'assurance, parce qu'un pauvre avec sa tête n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr de lui comme ce jeune homme l'était.

Si les vêtements de Quasimodo ne l'avaient pas convaincue du fait qu'il valait probablement plus de trois millions de dollars, le petit rictus qu'il lui envoya, puis le tour de tête qu'il fit en direction de l'intérieur la convainquirent.

« Qui a commandé une exhibitionniste ? » cria le garçon, probablement très fier de lui.

« Je viens voir Patrick. » répondit Veronica.

« Ah. Je me disais aussi qu'il n'avait pas baisé depuis longtemps. PATRICK ! » poursuivit Quasimodo, en lui ouvrant plus grand la porte. Veronica s'avança et lui écrasa le pied en passant. Le riche moche grimaça et chouina, mais comme il était riche et fier, ferma son clapet.

Dieu merci.

Patrick sortit d'une pièce, l'air curieux, et arbora un air sincèrement surpris en voyant Veronica. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard dur, et afficha son rictus amusé de circonstance. « Quoi ? Pas de banderoles 'bon retour à la maison' ? Après tout, je sors de prison… Par ta faute ! »

Patrick eut l'air mal à l'aise, mais leva quand même les yeux au ciel. « Il fallait bien que je blâme quelqu'un, j'allais me faire arrêter pour possession de drogues, sinon. »

« Je vais me mettre à pleurer. Blâmer ton dealer, non ? Ca paraissait être une idée trop honnête ? » cracha Veronica, énervée par le cran de ce sans-gêne. Gâcher la vie des gens pour sauver la sienne ne le dérangeait tellement pas qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête et de shooter dedans de toute ses forces. Elle avait fait du football toute son enfance, elle sentait que ce serait un sentiment très agréable.

« Non, sinon j'aurais plus eu de dealer. » répondit normalement Patrick.

Veronica laissa une seconde passer, le temps de réaliser que ses raisons étaient purement simples, puis enchaîna. « Pourquoi me mettre tout ça sur le dos ? »

« Parce que je me suis fait virer de Hearst à cause de toi. » Encore une réponse évidente, et simple. Comme Patrick. Ce garçon était, finalement, très loin d'être compliqué. Il réagissait simplement.

« Tu as été réintroduit grâce à l'argent de ton père. Et, je tiens à le rappeler, tu avais commis un crime. »

Patrick leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce n'était rien et qu'il avait fait pire. Ce que Veronica voulait bien croire sur paroles. « Ca y est ? Tu as pu faire ton deuil de ton arrestation ? » grommela Patrick. « Je peux retourner jouer à la console ? »

« Presque. » répliqua Veronica, sans pouvoir contenir son agacement. « Qui est ton dealer ? »

Le 09er regarda Veronica comme si elle était devenue complètement dingue. « Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? »

Veronica soupira. « Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et de toute façon je le découvrirai donc soit tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et tu me dis immédiatement qui est ton dealer, et où je peux le trouver, soit tu me forces à employer les grands moyens, ce qui, évidemment, impliquera certains désagréments, comme un site internet dans lequel tu es la mascotte d'un réseau de sado-masochistes. »

Patrick la fixa, hésitant. « Je ne suis pas SM. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Crois-tu que ça intéressera qui que ce soit, la vérité ? » sourit-elle. « Il y a aussi une grande chance que ta voiture soit détruite. Malencontreusement, évidemment. »

Patrick la jaugea du regard. « Ton père n'est plus shérif. Tu ne pourrais jamais t'en tirer. »

Veronica eut une moue pensive. « Pourtant, j'ai réussi à rester moins d'une heure en garde à vue, et les charges ont été abandonnées contre moi. Mmmh. Je me demande si tu en ferais autant… »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Veronica était sûre que si les regards tuaient, elle aurait était morte sur place, puis Patrick détourna les yeux, et soupira. « Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. »

« Où je peux le trouver ? »

« _La_ trouver, tu veux dire. C'est une fille, elle est en dernière année. Tu lui laisses un mot dans la section biophysique de la bibliothèque avec ton numéro de téléphone, et elle t'appelle pour te donner un lieu d'échange. »

Veronica eut un sourire éclatant. « Il va s'en dire que, si toutes ces informations sont fausses… Mes menaces – promesses – appelle ça comme tu veux – tiennent toujours. J'espère donc pour toi que tes paroles sont la vérité. Ah oui. Et tu retires ton faux témoignage, aussi. Tu verras. Tu te sentiras plus léger. »

Patrick lui rendit un regard mauvais, et resta planté longuement au beau milieu du salon, bien après que la porte ait claqué derrière Veronica.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith dévisagea longuement Veronica, qui soutenait son regard. Il essayait de voir si elle lui mentait, mais… Dealeuse de drogue. Sérieusement. Il savait que sa fille mentait très bien, et n'hésitait par à dépasser allègrement la ligne de la légalité lorsqu'elle était convaincue que c'était pour la bonne cause… Mais de là à dealer de la drogue…

Cliff se racla la gorge et s'assit à côté d'elle devant le bar de la cuisine. « Bientôt, je devrai te défendre parce qu'on t'a retrouvée au Septième Voile. »

Veronica leva un sourcil. « Bientôt j'aurai vingt et un an, et ce sera légal de me trouver au Septième Voile. Même si je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien être en train d'y faire. »

Cliff ne dit rien, mais Veronica savait que c'était à cause de la présence de son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette petite comédie, à en croire son regard. Il avait l'air moins énervé que la fois où le FBI était venu l'arrêter pour avoir enlevé un enfant, mais il n'avait pas l'air de baigner dans un océan de bonheur non plus.

Au moins, cette fois-ci elle avait la conscience tranquille.

« Je suis innocente. » chouina Veronica, les yeux au ciel. Cliff étouffa un petit rire.

« Tu vois, tu parles déjà comme mes clients. »

Les lèvres de Veronica s'étirèrent dans un rictus mesquin. « Oh, pourtant nous savons tous les trois que tu n'as rien d'un innocent, Cliffy. Si une certaine vidéo dans un ascenseur du Neptune Grand… »

Cliff se racla fortement la gorge, coupant la parole à Veronica. Elle remercia le ciel que son père soit présent, car s'il n'avait pas été là, Cliff lui aurait certainement rétorqué qu'il devait y avoir plus de vidéo d'elle faisant des choses bien pires que Cliff dans l'ascenseur qu'il n'y en avait de lui.

Ce qui la mettrait très mal à l'aise. Mais l'ascenseur de l'espace était… Un ascenseur de l'espace. On se sentait en apesanteur, quand on entrait là-dedans. Enfin, ça dépendait avec qui on montait. Ou quels sentiments on nourrissait envers la personne. Par exemple, jamais elle ne se sentirait en apesanteur avec Dick Casablancas. Ou Braun.

Braun. Ne pas penser à elle.

« Je suis vraiment ravi que vous trouviez cette situation amusante. » gronda Keith en jetant un regard noir à son ami. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait plus quatre ans, ce n'était plus la peine de lui faire les gros yeux. Et, de toute façon, elle était innocente.

« J'ai parlé au témoin qui m'a dénoncée. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait menti, il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il lui fallait un coupable. Après notre petite discussion, il a finalement réalisé son erreur et sa conscience lui pesait tellement qu'il m'a promis qu'il retirerait son témoignage. »

Keith secoua la tête, et posa un regard dur à Veronica. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, attendant les questions qui n'allaient pas tarder à déferler sur elle. « Comment tu as trouvé le témoin ? » demanda Cliff, prenant Keith de vitesse.

Veronica haussa les sourcils, arborant son air le plus innocent. « En utilisant mes insoupçonnables dons de devin ? »

Keith tapa le poing sur le bar, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Ne commence pas avec les mensonges, Veronica ! Tu sais très bien où les mensonges mènent, et il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sortir des ennuis ! »

Veronica baissa les yeux, et inspira profondément. Elle était quand même innocente, pour une fois. Et elle n'avait même pas cherché les embêtements. Pas cette fois, en tout cas. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »

Veronica soupira. « J'ai volé une feuille du dossier de Vinnie pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. J'ai brûlé la feuille après, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Keith ne cilla pas, mais Veronica vit clairement Cliff se mordre les joues. Elle se retint d'en rajouter une couche. « Et ? » aboya Keith, bien que plus doucement. « Qui c'était ? Pourquoi il t'a coincée ? »

Veronica hésita une seconde, mais le regard de son père était si perçant qu'elle sut qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle mente. « Un gosse de riche de mon université. Il a une dent contre moi, parce que j'ai prouvé qu'il avait fait une fausse carte d'étudiant. Il a été viré de Hearst, puis réinscrit parce que les erreurs se rachètent quand on est riche, et il a voulu me le faire payer. J'étais une proie facile. De toute façon, Vinnie n'a aucune preuve, je n'ai pas de drogue, je n'en ai jamais eu. Patrick voulait juste me voir avec les menottes au poignet. »

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Keith jaugeait vraisemblablement la sincérité des propos de Veronica, mais il parut satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à se relever, et Veronica allait pousser un long soupir de soulagement lorsque Cliff se racla la gorge.

Quoi encore ?

« En fait… Le shérif a des preuves. » avoua-t-il, l'air embarrassé.

Les deux Mars haussèrent les sourcils dans la même mimique, et se laissèrent retomber sur leurs sièges. Veronica fut la première à parler. « C'est impossible ! »

« Vous n'allez pas aimer ça, mais… Un Fitzpatricks a été arrêté. Et il a parlé d'une fois où la gamine Mars est intervenue sur le deal de Joshua Fitzpatricks. Apparemment, le 09er à qui il a vendu du GHB est allé se plaindre à Liam que c'était un piège, et qu'on lui avait volé sa fiole de GHB. »

Veronica resta bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Vincent Van Lowe ait réellement pu se bouger suffisamment pour arrêter un Fitzpatricks. Et elle arrivait encore moins à croire que quelqu'un, même Vinnie, puisse prendre la parole d'un Fitzpatricks pour argent comptant. Même si, pour le coup, c'était vrai.

Veronica glissa un regard légèrement inquiet vers son père, qui tournait la tête lentement vers elle. Apparemment, il avait oublié ce petit incident, mais maintenant que les faits lui revenaient, Veronica réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de dispute toute prête pour qu'il zappe le sujet.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Oups ? »

Keith ferma les yeux, et soupira, mais Cliff enchaîna. « De toute façon, ça ne tiendra pas. C'est un Fitzpatricks, il n'y a aucune preuve factuelle, et si l'autre témoin se retire, les charges seront obligatoirement abandonnées. » Cliff rassembla toutes ses affaires, et serra la main de Keith. « Je voulais juste que vous sachiez quels étaient tous les enjeux. »

Veronica s'en serait bien passé, puisque tous ses ennuis avaient eu l'air arrangés. Maintenant, Cliff se la jouait gros lâche. Il sentait que dès qu'il serait parti, une dispute monumentale éclaterait, et il connaissait suffisamment le tempérament des Mars pour vouloir être le plus loin possible du lieu de l'explosion.

Et, effectivement, Veronica n'eut pas la possibilité d'entendre le petit clic de fermeture de la porte, puisque son père prenait déjà la parole. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ce soir là ? »

Veronica préparait une remarque sarcastique, qui casserait un peu la tension, mais son père n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. « J'avais besoin d'une fiole de GHB des Fitzpatricks. J'avais emmené Weevil. C'est lui qui a volé la fiole. Je suis restée cachée, mais Joshua m'a trouvée. »

Elle repensa à l'arme pointée sur elle, et eut un frisson de terreur. Elle haïssait les armes. Du moins, quand elle ne les tenait pas. « Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de GHB ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour le comparer au GHB qui a été donné à Robin. »

Keith observa Veronica, et toute la colère qui l'avait envahi lorsque Cliff lui avait rappelé cette soirée le quitta. Il vit l'attitude de Veronica, le regard sûr, presque défiant, la tête relevée en arrière, le mettant au défi de la disputer pour avoir fouillé dans la mort d'une de ses amies.

Elle lui rappelait horriblement l'attitude qu'elle avait eue trois ans auparavant. Et il se rappela l'issue de cette histoire. Elle ne finissait pas sans dommages.

« Tu enquêtes dans le suicide de ton amie ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Pourquoi était-il surpris, après tout ? Depuis la mort de Lilly, Veronica s'était donné pour mission de sauver le monde. Elle avait décidé de résoudre toutes les morts qui l'entouraient. Evidemment qu'elle enquêtait dans le suicide de sa meilleure amie.

Ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été bouleversée par ce décès. Il se rappela que c'était arrivé au moment où il était en pleine dépression. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Jane, et qu'il ne remonte la pente.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était passé à côté de tout ce que Veronica avait ressenti à ce moment. Et il s'estima heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été dingue au point d'aller voir les Fitzpatricks toute seule. Il se demanda comment elle avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient dangereux. Keith ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vue en leur compagnie, à part le soir où ils avaient croisé Kendall Casablancas dans sa maison cachée.

D'un côté, Liam lui avait tiré dessus. Aussi tête brûlée fut-elle, ça avait quand même dû sacrément la refroidir. Surtout qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Keith inspira lentement, et ferma les yeux. Veronica le fixait, sans dire un mot, refusant de répondre à sa question.

Il se leva pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à trouver ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement. Il se doutait qu'elle tentait de faire son deuil à sa façon.

« Elle ne s'est pas suicidée. » répondit simplement Veronica, acceptant inconsciemment l'aide que son père pourrait lui donner en étant mis dans la confidence. « Je la connaissais, Papa, et au début je croyais aussi qu'elle s'était suicidée, mais sa meilleure amie m'a convaincue que non. »

« Et tu avais besoin de GHB ? Pour quoi faire ? Une piste ? »

Veronica ne se pensait pas capable de mentir aussi facilement. Le mensonge glissa entre ses lèvres avec une facilité qui la déconcerta intérieurement. « Voyons, Papa. Une fille qui se retrouve avec du GHB dans le sang après une fête de fraternité ? L'année dernière nous a donné toutes les pistes nécessaires. »

« Un viol ? Ca a été indiqué sur son rapport d'autopsie ? Pourtant Vinnie a classé ça comme un suicide. Pas comme un meurtre, avec ou sans préméditation. » s'étonna Keith.

Là encore, Veronica fut surprise par sa facilité incroyable à inventer des histoires. Mais elle ne dirait jamais à son père à quel point elle savait que les hommes supposés incarner la justice pouvaient fermer les yeux sur des viols, même quand les faits étaient évidents, et avérés. Vinnie Van Lowe ne valait pas mieux que Lamb, et elle était persuadée qu'il préfèrerait laisser un violeur courir dans Hearst plutôt que de se bouger pour le retrouver. Un meurtre ferait baisser tous ses incroyables chiffres sur la paix à Neptune depuis son élection.

Veronica lui expliqua alors toutes ses pistes. Le violeur qui n'en était finalement pas un, puisque les GHB ne correspondaient pas, et que rien sur le rapport d'autopsie ne le confirmait. La grossesse cachée de Robin, et Brad le parfait petit ami pas si parfait que ça. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jeff Ratner, ainsi qu'avec sa famille. Et pour terminer, le testament, et la question de l'héritage. Mais le sentiment que Brad aimait sincèrement Joanne.

A la fin de son récit détaillé, Veronica se sentit soulagée d'un poids qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. C'était comme si elle n'était plus seule. Son père savait, son père l'aiderait. Il ne serait pas à côté sans comprendre, il ne lui dirait pas qu'elle délirait. Non. Son père la croyait, il croyait sincèrement à ses preuves, et à son instinct. Et, tout comme elle l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant, il était prêt à se mettre complètement de son côté pour suivre son intuition. Même si l'issue de cette histoire devait prouver que Veronica avait tort. Au moins, ils seraient deux à comprendre.

« Le petit copain, Brad. Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait capable de tuer Robin ? » demanda Keith.

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment Cassidy Casablancas capable de faire exploser un bus, tu sais. » _Ni capable de violer une jeune fille inconsciente à une fête_, pensa-t-elle. Mais Veronica ne frissonna pas cette fois-ci. Cassidy Casablancas n'aurait pas raison d'elle. Oh, non.

« Touché. » concéda Keith. « Mais tu n'as trouvé aucune preuve ? »

Veronica secoua la tête négativement. « Rien. De l'herbe, mais aucune lettre de confession, ni de journal intime. Ni GHB. Peut-être qu'il le cache depuis qu'il l'a tuée ? »

Keith resta pensif un instant, puis pris un papier, et y nota les principales données qu'ils avaient. « Et la sœur, Joanne ? Les parents ? »

« Joanne est une garce, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être suffisamment forte pour tuer sa sœur. Elle tenait parfaitement le choc en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne la grossesse de Robin. Depuis, ça va moins fort. » raconta Veronica en s'asseyant à côté, et en y ajoutant ces informations. Elle avait déjà tout ça sur son ordinateur, mais le revoir écrit, remué, posé différemment, pouvait lui donner de nouvelles perspectives.

« Culpabilité ? Peut-être que tuer sa sœur ne la dérangeait pas autant que tuer un bébé. Les McCherry sont très pieux, non ? » demanda Keith en gribouillant d'autres notes.

« La mère a été élevée dans un couvent. Le père est le dirigeant d'une grande société. Ils viennent d'Irlande, et effectivement, il est croyant, et pratiquant. Mais bon, y a pas un truc dans la Bible qui dit « Tu ne tueras point » ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Si ça implique les bébés, ça doit bien aussi impliquer les adultes. Enfin, c'est mon avis. » railla Veronica. Elle ne voyait pas trop quelle autre réaction elle pouvait avoir. Elle pensait être passée par les trois quarts des stades possibles, à ce niveau-là.

« D'accord. On laisse Joanne, alors, d'autant qu'on n'a vraiment aucune preuve. Crime passionnel ? » proposa-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Veronica.

Celle-ci répondit quand même. « Généralement, c'est plutôt à grands coups de couteaux dans la figure. Ou par des coups de feu. Enfin, un truc plus sanglant. Ça me surprendrait beaucoup qu'elle se soit ennuyée à acheter du GHB pour zigouiller sa sœur. »

« Ca ne serait sûrement pas le MO d'un McCherry non plus, tu sais. S'ils devaient simuler un suicide, je pense que ça aurait été à coups de médicaments. Ou elle se serait taillé les veines. Peut-être une pendaison. Mais certainement pas du GHB. »

Veronica se sentit soudainement écoeurée en réalisant la portée de leurs propos. Elle se trouva bêtement choquée par l'attitude blasée qu'ils avaient tous les deux, énonçant les différents mobiles et _modus_ _operandi_ comme on faisait une liste de courses, parlant de meurtres comme on débattait sur la vie des People.

« Oui, » déglutit-elle, mal à l'aise. « Mais si on reste sur cette piété toute McCherrienne, le suicide, c'est pas supposé être, genre, un énorme crime ? Et le meurtre encore pire ? »

Keith secoua la tête. « On n'a pas encore suffisamment de preuves, pour supposer autre chose. Et je pense qu'on n'a pas assez de données. Qui a-t-elle vu à cette soirée ? Qui l'a rencontrée ? Qui l'a raccompagnée ? Qui l'a retrouvée ? Est-ce qu'elle avait d'autres ennemis, qui sont peut-être d'ailleurs dans le milieu de la drogue ? Et si c'est un meurtre, quel est le mobile ? Que savait-elle ? »

Veronica ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller contre le canapé. Mais ce fut le regard que son père leva vers elle qui lui fit le plus de mal. Car elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Et il ne faut pas oublier la possibilité numéro une. Peut-être que, en réunissant toutes les parts d'ombres qui formaient la vie de Robin McCherry, on réalisera qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de se suicider. »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac lui envoya un texto le lendemain matin lui indiquant qu'elle lui avait joint par mail ce qu'elle avait réussi à cracker du serveur du commissariat. Veronica se rua sur son ordinateur, et imprima tout ce qu'elle avait, puis passa par la bibliothèque pour déposer un petit papier là où Patrick le lui avait indiqué. Le coin de biophysique était assez calme, surtout à neuf heures du matin. Veronica donna un faux nom qu'elle avait pris au hasard dans la liste des étudiants de Hearst – un Première Année qui avait une tête d'intello, pour ne pas prendre le risque que la dealeuse ne se doute d'un piège. Et elle mit le numéro de téléphone d'un appareil jetable.

Une fois que tout était fait, Veronica se dirigea du côté des biologistes, et retrouva son chercheur préféré. Gil-Thomas leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il la reconnut et tendit la main immédiatement, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Pour quand tu en as besoin ? Et à quoi je le compare ? » demanda-t-il, sérieusement en acceptant le papier de Veronica.

Veronica lui fit un petit sourire sincère. « Le plus vite possible. Et compare-le à ça. » Elle sortit le dossier d'autopsie de Robin, qu'il attrapa. Gil-Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, tu veux dire que c'est écrit ? » Veronica hocha la tête. « C'est évident, dans ce cas. Tu aurais pu le faire toute seule. Quelles pages ? »

Veronica, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ouvrit les dossiers à Gil-Thomas, et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, Veronica la devina immédiatement, et ne put retenir un tremblement.

« Ce sont les mêmes. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica resta plusieurs secondes interdite lorsqu'elle reconnut la dealeuse de GHB, qui l'attendait patiemment et normalement à la dernière table du rayon de biophysique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et les rares étudiants qui étaient là ne faisaient absolument pas attention à Veronica, et encore moins à Kendra Valadar.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux foncé avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, mais était parfaitement à l'aise, en train de lire _The Organization of Behavior : A Neuropsychological Theory_, de Donald Olding Hebb. Veronica ricana, et s'assit en face de Kendra, un rictus sur le visage. Celle-ci leva la tête, et lui sourit.

« Tu ne t'es pas trompée de section, Kendra ? » demanda Veronica. « Ici c'est la biophysique. Pas la psychologie. »

Kendra haussa les épaules. « Tu connais le rayon psychologie. Elles sont toutes en train de pouffer en lisant Freud, et en citant des passages soit disant marrant. Elles m'insupportent. »

Veronica devait le lui accorder, c'était une excellente menteuse. « Tu es sûre que tu n'attends pas plutôt quelqu'un à qui vendre du GHB ? »

Kendra pâlit soudainement, et eut un petit soupir en détournant le regard. Elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie par sa réaction. « Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle, bonne joueuse.

Veronica fut prise de court par cette réaction aussi amicale. Elle s'attendait plus à une tentative de fuite, ou autre chose, qu'à une reconnaissance de ses actes. Mais elle restait surtout excessivement dérangée par l'implication de Kendra dans la mort de Robin. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu tuer Robin ? Elles avaient pourtant eu l'air de bien s'entendre.

« Travis Docker ? » dit Veronica. « C'est moi. J'ai été accusée à ta place hier. Laisse-moi te dire que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. »

Kendra leva les yeux au ciel, et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. « Je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais été repérée. Mais, connaissant ta réputation, tu as probablement un micro relié au commissariat de Neptune, et d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je serai arrêtée pour dealage de drogues. »

Veronica haussa les épaules, étrangement sincèrement désolée. Une partie d'elle était également fière de savoir que sa réputation ne s'arrêtait pas à celle de traînée qui faisait des trucs salaces avec ses copains et aimait qu'on la filme pendant ce temps-là. Kendra n'avait probablement aucune idée de combien ça la changeait. « Et à voir ta réaction, ça n'a pas l'air si grave que ça. »

Ce fut au tour de Kendra de hausser les épaules. « Je pourrai toujours fuir, tu sais. »

Veronica eut un petit rire. « Je t'en laisserai le temps. En fait, j'ai simplement enregistré cette conversation. »

« Et, connaissant encore une fois ta réputation, je suis surprise de ne pas m'être fait arracher la tête. Ou tazerisée. Ou… Je ne sais pas trop. T'es plutôt le genre connasse, toi, quand tu es énervée. »

Veronica eut un léger mouvement de recul et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, mais presque flattée. « Eh bée. Tu me connais bien, à ce que je vois. »

« Robin parlait beaucoup de toi. Elle t'admirait énormément, tu sais. » confessa Kendra.

Le cœur de Veronica battait la chamade. Elle n'avait même pas eu le besoin de lancer le sujet, Kendra l'avait fait seule.

« En parlant de Robin, tu lui as vendu du GHB avant sa mort ? »

Kendra pâlit. « Ce sont les mêmes, alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Veronica secoua la tête, le regard dur. « Bien sûr que ce sont les mêmes. Mais tu devais t'en douter, non ? »

Kendra se mordit les joues, mais lâcha finalement. « Pour être honnête, oui, je m'en doutais, mais je n'ai jamais vérifié. Je n'y suis pour rien, Veronica. Elle s'est servie seule ! »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Kendra regarda autour, puis se pencha vers Veronica. « Un jour, alors que je faisais du tutorat à Robin en salle de psychologie, là où se font tous les tutorats de psychologie sous l'observation d'un professeur, elle a écouté une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû écouter. »

« Donc tu as voulu la tuer ? » demanda Veronica sans vraiment y croire. Juste pour voir sa réaction.

Kendra la foudroya des yeux. « Bien sûr que non. Mais je lui ai alors confié que j'avais un stock de GHB de malade dans ma chambre d'étudiante. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais prise pour une dealeuse. » avoua Veronica, en posant ses coudes sur la table entre elles. « Tu es la meilleure étudiante de Braun, tu dois être la seule qu'elle apprécie de tous ses étudiants ! Ce n'est pas peu dire ! »

Kendra eut un sourire timide. « Mon grand-père est mort il y a quatre mois. Il était pharmacien dans les années soixante, et on est allés dans son arrière-boutique à laquelle il n'avait pas touché depuis au moins trente ans. Quand on y a mis de l'ordre, j'y ai trouvé tout un tas de fioles de GHB, c'était légal à l'époque. »

Le puzzle se mettait en place. Bien sûr. « Donc tu as volé les drogues, pour les vendre aux plus offrants. » termina Veronica.

Kendra rougit légèrement. « J'ai quelques problèmes d'argent, ma mère a un cancer. Ça paye ses médicaments, comme elle est au chômage, on n'a pas de couverture sociale. »

« Je suis désolée. » souffla Veronica. Mais Kendra repoussa ses platitudes d'un geste de la main.

« En tout cas, Robin savait pour la drogue. Je lui avais dit où la trouver, parce que ça me pesait aussi. Robin a trouvé ça vraiment génial, elle a parlé de faire enrager sa mère, ou je sais plus vraiment quoi. Enfin. Tu savais comment était Robin, j'imagine. Tout ce qu'elle aimait faire, c'était enrager ses parents. »

Veronica eut un sourire triste. « Enfin bref, » poursuivit Kendra. « Le soir de sa mort, quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, j'ai découvert qu'il me manquait pas mal de fioles, une demi-douzaine, je dirais. Et le lendemain, j'ai lu dans les journaux ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Kendra se mit alors à pleurer, et Veronica leva les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher d'avoir la même réaction. « Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts, » sanglota Kendra. « Quand je lui donnais des cours, Robin se démenait pour avoir de bonnes notes en psychologie. Ses devoirs n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que ses notes laissaient penser. »

Veronica se mordit les lèvres. « Braun est un sale dragon. » grommela-t-elle. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais mis une bonne note à un étudiant à par toi. Elle va me haïr quand elle saura que je t'ai dénoncée à la police. »

Kendra lui fit un petit sourire conspirateur. « C'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter, pourtant. Je me trompe ? »

Veronica lui offrit un rictus ravi. « Oh, tu n'as pas idée à quelle point elle aura à ronger son frein. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica fut surprise de la reluctance dont elle fit preuve lorsqu'elle donna la cassette incriminante à Vinnie Van Lowe. Le soir même, elle rencontra Wallace pour aller dîner, et s'assit joyeusement en face de lui, dévorant les immondes lasagnes proposées par le restaurant universitaire de Hearst. Vu ce que leur coûtait leurs études à l'université, Veronica trouvait qu'ils se faisaient sacrément arnaquer. Surtout qu'elle ne dormait même pas en dortoir, mais chez elle – elle était l'une des rares.

Elle était supposée dîner avec son père et Braun, mais Veronica avait envie de partager son moment de gloire avec Wallace, et pas avec la dragonne qui servait de petite amie à son père. Elle comptait dîner avec son meilleur ami, puis rentrer chez elle, et jouer la carte du « je n'ai pas faim » pour pouvoir foncer dans sa chambre et éviter le couple doré de Neptune.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle nota que Wallace n'avait pas l'air aussi ravi qu'elle de leur rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Elle mit sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte de sa fatigue accumulée par une semaine particulièrement difficile de cours, mais il avait l'air réellement fatigué.

« Grande nouvelle ! » annonça-t-elle, pimpante.

Wallace ne leva même pas les yeux. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils, un rictus désagréable sur le visage. « Toutes les charges ont été abandonnées contre moi. Je ne suis officiellement pas dealeuse de drogues ! »

Wallace eut un petit rire jaune, et continua de hacher minutieusement la nourriture qui envahissait son assiette. Veronica fronça les sourcils en observant ses actions, mais enfourna sa fourchette pleine de lasagnes sans goût. « C'est bon à savoir. » grogna-t-il.

« Je crois… » finit-elle par prononcer en voyant qu'il ne se déridait pas. Veronica ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et but de longues gorgées, mais préféra enchaîner. « Logan a été viré de Hearst. »

Là encore, Wallace ne leva pas les yeux, et haussa les sourcils, signe qu'il l'avait entendue. Il eut de nouveau ce petit rire jaune, puis sembla se décider à lui accorder un regard. « Tu le savais ? » s'étonna Veronica.

« Tu sais, si tu prêtais un petit peu attention aux gens qui t'entourent, Veronica, tu te rendrais compte de beaucoup de choses ! » déclara-t-il, la voix emplie de reproches et d'amertume.

Veronica le prit comme un coup de poing, et maudit Wallace de transmettre sa mauvaise humeur alors qu'il faisait beau, et qu'elle avait réussi à échapper à un jugement. Il avait été beaucoup plus content quand il s'était agi de son jugement abandonné pour de fausses accusations. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Oh, excuse-moi, mon avis compte maintenant ? » s'énerva Wallace, la voix posée de colère contenue.

« Evidemment qu'il compte, » répondit Veronica, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. « Il a toujours compté. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ce qui m'arrive ? » s'exclama Wallace d'une voix aiguë de sarcasme. « J'avais pas l'impression que ça t'intéressait, ces derniers temps. Mais j'imagine que maintenant que tu n'as plus de piste pour Robin, ou que tu n'es pas menacée de prison, tu vas pouvoir te recentrer un peu sur autre chose que toi-même ! »

Veronica cligna plusieurs fois, choquée, blessée plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais par les mots de Wallace. Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, sous le regard dur et impitoyable de Wallace, puis finalement se recula sur sa chaise. « Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Veronica ! Je te l'ai dit il y a une semaine déjà ! Je t'ai dit que Darrell, mon petit frère, voulait devenir un motard ! »

« Oui, et je t'ai donné le numéro de Weevil pour t'aider ! » contrecarra Veronica, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse lui reprocher d'être une mauvaise amie.

« Mais je n'avais pas envie que _Weevil_ m'aide, Veronica, tu comprends ? » s'écria Wallace d'une voix un peu plus forte. Aux tables à côté, certaines têtes commençaient à se tourner. « Ce n'est pas _lui_ mon meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas à _lui_ que j'aurais dû parler de ce qui se passait ! Ce n'est pas à _lui_ à qui j'aurais dû demander de lui parler ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise à ton frère ? » rétorqua Veronica, incrédule. Il était sérieux ? « Que mon père a passé son temps à les arrêter pour des méfaits idiots et qu'il fout sa vie en l'air ? Il me connaît à peine, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait fait ? »

Wallace repoussa encore son plateau vers le milieu de la table, dans un geste de colère que Veronica n'avait jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Il eut encore l'horrible petit rire jaune que Veronica ne supportait pas, puis il enchaîna. « Tu sais, c'est même pas ça, le problème. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, d'accord. Mais est-ce que tu m'as demandé quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que tu t'es tenue au courant de ce qui est arrivé ? »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle referma la bouche, et se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité. « Je suis désolée, Wallace. »

« Je t'aime, Veronica. D'accord ? Mais tu n'agis vraiment pas comme une meilleure amie. Tu continues de te protéger comme si c'était toujours toi contre le monde, mais j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu n'es plus seule contre le monde ! Il y a des tonnes de gens qui sont là pour toi, prêt à faire des trucs illégaux s'il le faut, à aller en prison pour toi si tu nous le demandais. On ne te demande pas grand chose en retour, on te demande juste de reconnaître qu'on a dans ta vie ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de l'importance que toi tu as dans la nôtre ! »

Veronica détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. C'était la deuxième personne en quelques jours qui lui disait qu'elle avait un comportement insupportable, et qu'elle était trop arrogante et égocentrique. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière sa mauvaise foi et sa colère parce qu'elle haïssait la personne qui lui faisait ces commentaires.

Elle savait, elle était persuadée, que si Wallace en arrivait au point de lui dire les choses si sévèrement, si sincèrement, c'était qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes.

« Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire, mais des fois, nous aussi on a _besoin_ de toi. » enchaîna Wallace, dont la colère semblait inextinguible. « Mac a passé un sale moment, il y a quelques semaines, tu l'as pas remarqué ? Elle a quitté Max, et tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules, honteuse. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Mac, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais sa pudeur passait finalement par de la froideur, et honnêtement, elle avait été tellement enfoncée dans son enquête sur Robin, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'attarder sur les états d'âme de son amie.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu besoin de toi ! Parce que, maintenant que je suis sûr que j'ai attisé ta curiosité avec mes reproches, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Weevil est allé le voir. Il lui a parlé, et Darrell l'a envoyé sur les roses parce qu'il s'était fait renverser par les Fitzpatricks et qu'il se souvenait qu'on appelait les PCH le Club Privé pour Homos quand il était au collège. Alors je suis allé le voir, et je lui ai dit ce que les PCHers m'ont fait le jour de notre rencontre, à toi et moi. »

Veronica avait les larmes aux yeux de honte, et de colère contre elle-même. Elle savait que Wallace était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, mais elle savait également qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir quand elle voyait les mêmes larmes se refléter dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit ? » continua Wallace, la voix légèrement brisée. « Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu raison, parce que j'étais une balance. Et qu'on balançait pas ses frères. Et qu'il était content que je ne sois qu'un _demi_-frère. »

Veronica cligna des yeux, essayant en vain de les sécher. Wallace se leva, et attrapa son sac. « Mais ça, Veronica, si je te l'avais pas dit maintenant, tu l'aurais découvert quand ? En enquêtant sur mon meurtre ? »

Sa respiration se coupa, mais Veronica n'arriva pas à accuser le coup. Wallace lui jeta un dernier regard blessé, puis partit en passant son bras sur ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Veronica déglutit, la tête baissée vers son plateau.

Puis, mue de la même colère, elle jeta son plateau dans un poubelle, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

**oOoOoOo**

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeez. Allez Mario, je te promets que je te ferai la plus belle fellation de ta vie si tu éclates la tronche au crocodile ! »

Logan haussa un sourcil circonspect en direction de Dick, qui s'acharnait toujours sur Mario Kart, puis lui jeta un stylo à la figure. « Mec, je veux voir ça. »

« Je t'aurais jamais pris pour un voyeur, » ricana Dick en écrasant les touches un peu à l'aveuglette. Il tourna les épaules en même temps que Mario faisait son virage, comme s'il dirigeait par ses gestes le personnage. Logan laissa tomber les papiers qu'il étudiait, et se tourna totalement en direction de Dick, hilare, tout en taillant un crayon à papier. « Mmmh, cela dit maintenant que j'y pense, ça m'étonne pas. Tu es du genre maso, je suis sûr que tu prends ton pied en mattant des gens prendre leur pied pendant que toi tu souffres le martyr. »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel et, après avoir posé légèrement le bout de son index sur la mine du crayon taillé de près, le lui balança comme on jette une fléchette. Logan leva les bras en signe de victoire lorsque le crayon à papier atterrit pointe la première sur la nuque de Dick. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de douleur, poussa un cri, et plaqua machinalement sa main sur son cou. Mario en profita pour se planter dans le décor, et le crocodile passa la ligne d'arrivée sans aucun problème.

Dick se retourna vers Logan, le fusillant du regard. « Et voilà ! T'es content ? » râla-t-il.

« C'est toi qui devrais être content. Tu n'auras pas à sucer un plombier moustachu qui n'existe pas. »

Dick lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et quitta le jeu, puis il jeta la manette à l'aveuglette. Logan leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais qu'on est affreusement riches, mais ce serait cool si on n'avait pas à racheter une manette chaque fois que tu perds à Mario Kart. »

« C'est pas ma faute si l'autre est passée par-dessus la terrasse. » bouda Dick en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux.

« Non. » rétorqua Logan, avec un rictus amusé. « Je suis sûr que le chat qui s'est fait écraser la tête par ladite manette a pensé la même chose que toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là aussi ce con de chat ? » grommela Dick en se redressant pour aller prendre une bière.

« T'inquiète pas, mec, il est au paradis des chats, et il ne t'en veut pas. » ricana Logan, son petit sourire toujours affiché.

« J'espère bien qu'il ne m'en veut pas. » rétorqua Dick en tendant une bière à Logan, qui la prit. « Je lui ai donné l'accès au paradis, il devrait même me remercier ! »

« Amen ! » Les deux jeunes hommes trinquèrent, et burent en rigolant bêtement, probablement très fiers d'avoir réussi à tuer une pauvre bête sans le faire exprès. Le patron de l'hôtel avait par contre menacé de les virer s'ils continuaient dans cette voie, et Dick avait dû puiser une coquette somme pour faire passer la pilule au vieux millionnaire.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'un pauvre chat débile m'ait coûté huit mille dollars. » grogna-t-il, en y repensant.

« Plus une nouvelle manette ! » en rajouta Logan. Dick lui prit sa bière, et la but tout en se redirigeant vers le canapé, sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Logan finit par ouvrir la bouche. « Dick ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Non, Logan, je ne te sucerai pas si tu gagnes à Mario Kart. » répondit Dick en grimaçant.

« Et si je gagne à Resident Evil ? » proposa Logan avec une moue boudeuse.

Dick lui montra son majeur une nouvelle fois, comme ça semblait être la mode dans son esprit, et Logan décida que c'était le moment où jamais. Parker avait raison, il lui fallait un nouveau projet. Il lui fallait quelque chose de constructif, duquel il pourrait être fier. Quelque chose d'autre qu'un site sur des culs, quelque chose de caritatif.

Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Parker qu'aucune œuvre de charité ne voudrait de lui. C'était le moment où jamais de se prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose d'indépendant du reste de sa vie. Quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir bien dans sa peau.

« Sérieusement, Dick, je pensais à un truc. »

« Oh, ça y est, tu recommences à penser. » railla le blond en retirant ses chaussures pour les jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. La première s'écrasa contre la porte, et la seconde manqua de renverser un des vases décoratifs qui ornaient une étagère inutile. En voyant l'arc qu'avait fait sa chaussure, Dick grimaça, et croisa les doigts pour qu'il évite le vase. Lorsqu'il réalisa que sa prière silencieuse avait été réalisée, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et soupira. « Merci, Dieu ! »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Dick n'allait pas lui rendre les choses faciles. Depuis qu'il avait décrété qu'il ne déprimerait plus, il était devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Pas que Logan ait cherché à en avoir une, mais pour une fois qu'il aurait apprécié en avoir une qui ne portait pas sur son site de culs, ou sur une soirée de fraternité, Dick n'était pas décidé.

Le jeune homme décida alors de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et prit une lente inspiration. « Et si on utilisait l'argent de Cassidy pour créer une association ? » demanda-t-il d'un trait.

Le lourd silence qui suivit inquiéta légèrement Logan, qui se demanda si Dick l'avait bien entendu. Puis il entendit distinctement le bruit de déglutition qu'il fit, et le vit se redresser lentement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » articula-t-il finalement.

« Tu te souviens quand tu as reçu l'argent de Cassidy avant Noël ? Si tu l'investissais dans une association pour les enfants maltraités ? J'ai pas mal réfléchi, et ce serait une façon de… Tu vois. Se racheter de l'avoir maltraité. Si on pouvait sauver des enfants qui ont subi des coups durs, des enfants torturés, ou battus, ou… Ou violés, » Logan se racla légèrement la gorge. « Peut-être que… Peut-être que ça pourrait être bien ? »

Dick le fixa longuement, ses joues rosirent, rougirent, puis il se leva soudainement, et passa une main moite sur son visage. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Tous ses gestes trahissaient son émotion et sa nervosité.

Puis il s'arrêta subitement, et inspira profondément. « On aiderait des gens ? Je t'en prie, Logan. Qui nous prendrait au sérieux ? »

Logan savait que Dick cherchait des raisons de ne pas le faire. Et, il devait bien l'avouer, il y avait des tonnes de raisons pour ne pas le faire. Mais Logan était décidé. « On aiderait des gens, ouais. » expliqua-t-il en se levant lui aussi. « Au lieu de les torturer, au lieu de se servir de notre argent pour nous moquer des autres et pour les rabaisser, on pourrait les sortir des ennuis. On pourrait être autre chose que des branleurs méprisables. »

Dick sembla touché par les mots de Logan, mais fuyait toujours son regard. « Je sais pas, mec… »

« On n'a pas réussi à sauver Cassidy. » _On n'a pas sauvé Veronica_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. « Mais avec cette association, on sauverait plein de Cassidys » _et de_ _Veronicas_ « et on leur offrirait une vie meilleure. On peut le faire, Dick, je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. »

Dick resta sans rien dire pendant une minute entière, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard légèrement vide. « Je… » commença-t-il. « J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Logan acquiesça sans un mot. Dick l'imita puis, pensif, se dirigea dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua, et Logan se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû commencer avec un projet un peu moins douloureux.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith et Jane se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux depuis environ une demi-heure. Ils avaient épuisé les sujets de conversations habituels, et attendaient Veronica depuis un bon moment. Keith avait été furieux la première heure de retard, et avait appelé Veronica à plusieurs reprises, mais sans réponse. Il lui avait laissé deux messages incendiaires, et Jane avait eu un petit rictus amusé tout en l'observant s'agacer après sa fille.

« J'aurais cru qu'elle serait ravie de voir mon visage. » plaisanta-t-elle. « Après tout, elle va envoyer ma meilleure élève en prison. »

Keith glissa un regard légèrement soucieux vers elle. « Elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès pour t'embêter, tu sais. »

Jane haussa les épaules. « Elle n'a sûrement pas demandé à cette idiote de vendre de la drogue, c'est sûr. Mais ça m'étonnerait que le fait que ça m'atteigne ne l'ait pas remplie de plaisir. »

Keith eut un petit ricanement fier. « Non, pour tout avouer, je suis sûr que ça a dû être la cerise sur le gâteau. Veronica est du genre tenace. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. »

Jane l'enlaça, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre pour voir si la voiture de Veronica allait se garer. Mais il soupira lorsqu'il ne vit toujours rien. « Je l'ai comme élève, tu te souviens ? Je lis ses copies. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point les copies des élèves en disent long sur leur personnalité. Par exemple, Veronica rend toujours plus que ce qu'on lui demande. En tout cas, elle le faisait au début. Maintenant, comme elle me déteste, elle fait le strict minimum pour me montrer qu'elle est capable de faire des choses excellentes sans approfondir ses recherches. C'est un gros 'je t'emmerde' qui m'est adressé. »

Keith ricana, et se tourna vers Jane pour l'embrasser doucement. Jane lui sourit, puis se détacha de lui pour récupérer son sac à main, et sa veste, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Où tu vas ? » demanda Keith.

« Elle ne viendra plus. Il est tard. Il y aura d'autres occasions. » sourit-elle, en enfilant sa veste.

« Mais on n'a rien mangé… » se dépita Keith en regardant le plat de tagliatelles froides qui trônait au milieu des trois assiettes. « Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse nous planter. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ferait des efforts. »

« Et elle en a fait. » intervint Jane. « Ca s'est mieux passé ces derniers temps. Il a sûrement dû se passer quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle a croisé un charmant jeune homme, ou qu'elle a voulu passer un moment avec des amis, et elle n'a pas vu le temps passer… » Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et lui caressa la joue. « Elle ne me croira sûrement jamais, mais je préfère qu'elle passe un bon moment loin de moi plutôt qu'une soirée mal à l'aise à devoir faire amie-amie avec la prof qu'elle déteste au plus haut point. »

Keith eut un petit sourire, et se pencha pour embrasser plus langoureusement sa compagne. Finalement, Jane se détacha, et passa la porte. « Ne la dispute pas trop fort quand elle rentrera demain avec une gueule de bois monumentale. »

Keith secoua la tête. Rien n'était moins sûr. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Keith attrapa une nouvelle fois son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Veronica. Il tomba encore une fois sur la messagerie de Veronica. « Hey. C'est moi. Je commence à être inquiet. Appelle-moi quand tu auras ce message, d'accord ? Je t'aime. »

Keith raccrocha, observa son portable pendant quelques secondes, puis le posa sur la table basse, et alla se coucher en soupirant. Backup pencha la tête vers lui, et couina légèrement, puis le suivit en trottinant jusque dans sa chambre.

**oOoOoOo**

Le parking de Hearst College était désert, à une heure du matin. Tout était calme. Les étudiants qui traînaient sur le campus, une bouteille à la main, pouffant de rire, n'observaient pas ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. L'un d'eux, plus ivre que les autres, essaya d'avancer en s'appuyant contre une saturn grise.

Les deux autres se moquèrent de lui, et l'entraînèrent avec eux dans la nuit.

Aucun des trois ne remarqua la trace de sang sur la portière conducteur. Ni le portable en miettes qui traînait par terre.

**_A SUIVRE…

* * *

_**

Merci à **Cassotis**,** Missgege**, et** Winness** pour leurs gentilles reviews! 

**EPISODE 410 : VERONICA'S ARMY**

* * *

Reviews? Pretty please? 


	10. Veronica's Army

**Rating :** PG. Rien de très grave, loin de là.  
**Note de Wam :** Tout d'abord, c'est la première fois que j'essaye ce genre d'histoire, pseudo-thriller/angoisse (j'insiste sur le terme "pseudo"), donc gardez ça en tête. Ce chapitre n'est pas très gai, je préviens immédiatement. Mais y a tous les personnages que vous aimez (et détestez, accessoirement).  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Pour celles/ceux qui ont lu mes autres histoires, le titre est un clin d'oeil à une ancienne passion... J'adore laisser des petits clins d'oeil à moitié nostalgiques par-ci par-là. J'imagine tellement bien Veronica en Dumbledore. Sauf que Veronica n'est pas un sorcier gay barbu et manipulateur. Mmmh. Mais Dumbledore aurait certainement craqué pour Logan. Je le comprends. Même si cette pensée est proprement dégueulasse. Je suis fatiguée. Un grand merci aux reviewers/revieweuses qui m'ont motivée grâce à leurs messages! Sur ces (bonnes?) paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**410**

**VERONICA'S ARMY**

Keith dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Il ouvrit les yeux à six heures précises du matin, avant même que son réveil ne sonne, ce qui, en soi, était très étrange. Il appartenait certes au groupe de personnes qui aimaient se lever tôt, mais il se réveillait rarement avant que l'insupportable appareil électronique ne se mette à émettre le son ô combien strident dans le but de le tirer des bras de Morphée.

Par acquis de conscience, il se leva et toqua doucement à la porte de Veronica. Lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse, il l'ouvrit, et ne fut pas surpris de voir que le lit n'était pas défait. Sa voiture n'était toujours pas garée sur le parking.

Il n'était que six heures deux, après tout. Lorsqu'elle découchait, Veronica rentrait toujours vers huit heures. Parfois beaucoup plus tard. Mais, également, lorsqu'elle découchait, Veronica prévenait. Keith hésita longuement, craignant la réaction de sa fille s'il était pris à téléphoner à tous ses amis pour vérifier où elle était.

Jane pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, à vingt ans comme à quarante, tant qu'elle vivrait sous son toit, elle le préviendrait si elle ne rentrait pas ! Sinon, c'était elle qui paierait pour les frais médicaux qui suivraient ses probables crises cardiaques, d'anévrisme, de nerfs, et d'angoisse. Ouais. Tout en un. Lui aussi pouvait la rendre dingue s'il le voulait.

Keith se demanda si elle ne le faisait pas un peu exprès. Après tout, elle détestait Jane à un point inimaginable, et elle s'était probablement imaginé que sa prof resterait dormir avec lui. Comme si Keith se le permettrait. Il n'oserait jamais dormir dans cet appartement avec Jane, encore moins en sachant Veronica dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé. Il pensait que c'était évident, mais ça ne l'était peut-être pas. Jane lui disait que seule l'honnêteté fonctionnerait avec Veronica.

Elle disait que ses problèmes de confiance venaient de trop de mensonges – le mensonge sur la paternité, sur la mort de Lilly, celui dans lequel ils baignaient quotidiennement en travaillant à Mars Investigations. Il y avait tellement de non-dits sur lesquels les gens trichaient, tellement de mots qui faisaient des différences – dans des contrats prénuptiaux par exemple – que Veronica attendait des termes clairs et évidents, sur lesquels elle ne transigerait pas.

Keith trouvait que ça ressemblait énormément au comportement qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans et qu'elle lui répétait mot pour mot les phrases qu'il lui avait dites la veille, voire une semaine auparavant. Il avait réellement fait attention, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore assez l'habitude.

Keith attrapa son portable, mais il n'y avait aucun appel en absence. Il composa le numéro de Veronica, et tomba, comme la veille, sur sa boîte vocale. Keith soupira, et essaya de rester le plus calme possible. « Veronica, c'est moi. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Si tu es en colère ou bouleversée, fais-le moi juste savoir. Je ne serais pas en colère. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un texto pour me dire que tout va bien. Si à huit heures je n'ai pas de réponse, je pars à ta recherche, ce qui pourra s'avérer très humiliant pour toi. Tu as été prévenue. » Il prononça ces mots avec un sourire forcé, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre que son mauvais pressentiment n'était que ça. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Le problème, c'était que la plupart du temps, son instinct ne se trompait pas.

**oOoOoOo**

Wallace inspira lentement dans son sommeil, et grimaça immédiatement. Une horrible sonnerie retentit dans le silence et son rêve se dissipa immédiatement. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il chercha de la main son réveil, en pensant « déjà le matin ? », et écrasa le bouton de l'alarme. A sa plus grande surprise, le son ne s'arrêta pas.

Réagissant de son propre chef, la main de Wallace appuya encore une fois. Sans résultat. Il martela l'objet une bonne dizaine de fois, mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais à son plus grand désespoir, l'insupportable bip ne cessa pas.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, Wallace attrapa alors l'appareil démoniaque, tira un énorme coup dessus, et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il entendit avec une satisfaction hors du commun l'odieux objet se fracasser contre ce qu'il imaginait en son for intérieur être la porte, et fut satisfait lorsque le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce.

Poussant un soupir de bien-être, Wallace se retourna sous les couvertures, et s'enfonça dans la chaleur de son lit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis que Wallace réalisa quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se rendormir, qui tendait ses muscles fatigués, et qui trottait dans sa tête. Depuis quand son réveil faisait-il des bips insupportables ? Non, le sien, celui qu'il avait eu à Noël pour ses sept ans, il faisait des _tûts_ insupportables. Pas des bips. Des _tûts_.

Ce qui faisait des bips, c'était son portable, lorsqu'un numéro inconnu l'appelait. Wallace grogna très inélégamment dans son oreiller, et hésita à ouvrir une paupière. Puis une vibration monstrueuse retentit, le faisant sauter d'au moins un bon mètre, et l'obligeant malgré lui à ouvrir les yeux.

Il avait un nouveau message. Wallace grogna encore une fois, plus longuement – après tout, il était seul dans sa chambre, il n'embêtait personne – et fixa le petit objet qui éclairait sa chambre, encore dans la pénombre. Dans un geste lent et désintéressé, il attrapa son cellulaire, et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne le connaissait pas. Du tout. Sauf qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Donc, si son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil ne le trompait pas, il avait probablement déjà été appelé par la personne à qui le numéro appartenait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de l'enregistrer dans ses contacts.

Wallace repassa mentalement la liste des personnes qui l'avaient déjà appelé et qu'il n'avait pas voulu enregistrer, mais trouva le processus beaucoup trop long à une heure pareille. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Wallace coula un regard vers sa table de nuit, et fut bêtement surpris de ne pas y trouver son réveil.

Grimaçant, il tourna alors son regard vers la porte, l'air légèrement craintif, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y voir. Il ne fut pas déçu – ou le fut, c'est selon. Sa mère allait sûrement l'être encore plus lorsqu'il devrait lui demander de lui en acheter un autre, parce qu'il avait explosé celui qu'il avait précieusement gardé jusqu'à la fac pendant plus de dix ans.

Une partie de lui se sentit triste. Et décréta qu'il s'achèterait lui-même son nouveau réveil. Comme ça, sa mère ne serait pas déçue qu'il ait lamentablement détruit le sien d'une façon aussi stupide. Il n'avait même pas une bonne excuse pour faire passer la pilule. Même si, après tout, ce n'était qu'un réveil.

Wallace appuya sur le bouton d'appel de sa messagerie, et colla son portable contre son oreille, tout en refermant les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. La charmante dame du téléphone l'informa qu'il avait un nouveau message, reçu à huit heures quatre du matin. Au moins, il savait quelle heure il était. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à une heure pareille.

La réponse lui fut vite donnée. Et l'étonna beaucoup : « Wallace, c'est Keith Mars. Appelle-moi quand tu as ce message, s'il te plaît, c'est à propos de Veronica. »

Wallace fronça les sourcils, profondément surpris, puis sans réfléchir, appuya sur le bouton de rappel automatique du numéro. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Veronica ait pu parler de leur dispute à son père. Et si Keith Mars l'appelait en personne, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Veronica était dévastée. Mais Wallace refusait de se sentir coupable. Il regrettait la façon dont il lui avait dit, mais il ne regrettait pas le contenu de ses paroles. Et, d'un côté, s'il le lui avait dit gentiment, Veronica ne l'aurait pas véritablement pris au sérieux.

A en croire cet insupportable réveil, sa petite gueulante avait eu l'effet escompté. Et même pire. Il était quand même une sacrée bonne poire pour téléphoner au père de sa meilleure amie, et accepter qu'il cherche à réparer les pots cassés. Même si, d'un côté, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Veronica d'aller confier tous ses terribles problèmes à son père. Si elle le faisait un peu plus souvent, Wallace était à peu près convaincu que les trois quarts de ses problèmes seraient plus rapidement réglés.

Il y eut à peine le temps d'une sonnerie avant que quelqu'un ne décroche le téléphone : « Wallace ? » demanda M. Mars d'une voix pressante.

Wallace fronça les sourcils. « Oui ? Vous m'avez appelé ? »

Keith soupira, l'air déçu, puis prit la parole. Wallace l'imaginait très bien assis dans son canapé, la main pressée contre le téléphone, l'autre posée sur son front, le coude planté dans son genou. Il avait probablement le front ridé par l'air soucieux qu'il arborait toujours dès qu'il était question de sa précieuse fille. « Est-ce que tu sais où est Veronica ? »

« Euh… Non. Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ? » Wallace ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, à son sens. Veronica était le genre à ne pas rentrer chez elle quand elle était bouleversée. Elle était plutôt le genre de personne à aller chez lui pour qu'il la console. Ou, dans le cas où elle était bouleversée à cause de lui – mais il _refusait_, oui, il _refusait_, de se sentir coupable – elle était sûrement partie se réfugier chez quelqu'un d'autre.

« Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler plein de fois, mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Son portable doit être éteint, mais je commence à m'inquiéter, d'habitude elle téléphone pour prévenir. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être ? »

Wallace soupira, et se redressa sur son lit, changeant le téléphone d'oreille. « En fait, on s'est disputés hier. Une grosse dispute, elle était pas bien quand je suis parti. Elle est probablement allée dormir chez Mac. »

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel il entendit M. Mars bouger, probablement pour se lever, et Wallace sentit la question qui allait venir. « Une dispute grosse à quel point ? »

« Au point où un départ pour Chicago paraissait intéressant. » marmonna honteusement Wallace. Mais il ne se sentirait pas coupable.

M. Mars eut un petit rire sans humour, et soupira. « C'était à propos de l'enquête sur Robin, hein ? »

« Entre autres. » concéda Wallace. « Il n'y avait pas que ça. »

« Ouais. Veronica a été assez dure, ces temps-ci. Je comprends que ça ait clashé. J'y ai eu droit aussi, j'imagine que tu es au courant. » répondit Keith.

Wallace ricana. « Jane Braun, M. Mars ? Vous vous surpassez d'année en année. La prochaine, ce sera qui ? Madison Sinclair ? »

Keith éclata de rire, un rire sincère qui se transmit à Wallace. « Grand Dieu non. Je ne suis pas Aaron Echolls, moi. »

« Non, ce serait une situation très bizarre. » plaisanta Wallace en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans ses oreillers.

Keith Mars eut un autre petit rire, suivi d'un léger silence puis, « Mac, alors ? Elle va me prendre pour un malade. Surtout si Veronica est à côté. »

Wallace soupira, sentant la faveur venir. Finalement, Veronica tenait énormément de choses de son père. Il l'imaginait presque la tête penchée comme sa fille, un « tu peux me rendre un service ? » passant ses lèvres. Wallace préféra prendre les devants. « Vous voulez que j'appelle Mac moi-même ? Ca paraîtra moins suspicieux. Je vous laisserai savoir ce qu'il en est. Votre folie sera bien gardée. »

Il imaginait parfaitement le sourire de son ancien beau-père lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse : « Merci beaucoup Wallace. Tu me rends un grand service. »

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel, et après quelques banalités, finit par raccrocher. Il soupira longuement, reposa le portable sur sa table de nuit. L'inquiétude de Keith Mars pouvait bien attendre qu'il ait pris sa douche, et avalé un petit déjeuner. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, de toute façon.

**oOoOoOo**

Mac discutait avec Parker depuis deux bonnes heures, affalée sur son lit, en rigolant. Elle ne pensait pas que se lever à dix heures pour travailler la mènerait à se mettre du vernis à ongles en papotant joyeusement. Elle n'était plus habituée. N'avait jamais été habituée. Parker était devant le miroir en train de se maquiller, et se tourna pour mettre les Barenaked Ladies. La jeune fille se mit à danser comme une folle sur la musique, tirant un rire amusé de la part de Mac.

« Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour te déhancher ? » demanda-t-elle en reposant le vernis à ongle sur sa table de nuit. Celle-ci était bondée de livres, papiers à réviser, et de piles/gadgets/insérer ici ce que vous voulez. Mac n'était pas du genre bordélique, mais elle devait avouer que depuis quelques temps elle n'y faisait pas très attention. Elle n'arrivait même pas à voir son réveil.

« Cindy McKenzie, il est n'est jamais trop tôt pour se déhancher ! » Elle éclata de rire et secoua la tête, mais ses cheveux, encore trop courts ne volaient pas dans tous les sens.

Parker s'arrêta, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air pensive. « J'ai hâte qu'ils repoussent. J'adorais avoir les cheveux longs. » grommela-t-elle. Puis elle effaça cette pensée d'un geste de la main et sauta sur le lit de son amie pour être à côté d'elle. « Tu peux me prêter une de tes mèches ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça fait dans mes cheveux… »

« Sers-toi. Je te conseille la rouge. » proposa Mac en soufflant sur ses doigts vernis de noir. « Ca ira bien avec ton teint. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu mettais ça au lycée. C'est tellement _cool_ ! » s'extasia la jeune fille en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le miroir pour accrocher la mèche. Elle eut du mal, mais finit par y arriver, et tourna sur elle-même, comme si ce tout dernier atout changeait complètement l'effet qu'elle faisait.

Mac haussa les épaules, toujours souriante. « Ouais. Cool. C'est tout moi, ça. Je suis complètement cool, totalement populaire, et extrêmement classe. Tout le monde m'envie ! »

Parker lui tira la langue. « Tu crois que Logan aimera bien ? »

Une sonnerie perturba leur discussion, et Mac secoua la tête en rigolant. « Je ne veux pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Quoique tu fasses avec ce truc dans les cheveux, je ne veux pas le récupérer. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de Noël avec deux mois de retard. »

Le regard de Parker s'illumina, alors que Mac attrapait son téléphone, et son amie se dépêcha de baisser le son de la musique. Mac lut le nom qu'affichait l'écran de son cellulaire, et décrocha. « Ami Wallace, bonjour ! » salua-t-elle.

De son côté, Parker se touchait les cheveux, cherchant quelle serait la meilleure coiffure. Elle se tournait dans tous les sens, changeant de moue, et se dandinant toujours en rythme avec la musique.

« Salut à toi, Mac ! Comment tu vas ? » Sa voix était dynamique et enjouée. Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours. Mac se demanda si ses problèmes s'étaient arrangés.

« Pas mal du tout. Je suis officiellement une fille, Wallace. » l'informa-t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas une évidence pour le reste du monde.

« Félicitations ! C'est une énorme évolution j'imagine. Passer de nerd à humaine. Un jour, qui sait, tu seras peut-être une séductrice manipulatrice ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« J'y travaille, en tout cas ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Même si Wallace lui téléphonait régulièrement, elle sentait dans le ton qu'il employait qu'il avait besoin d'un service. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas réellement : ça, elle y était habituée.

« En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour M. Mars. » sourit Wallace, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Parker cessa de se regarder dans le miroir, et alla fouiller dans son placard, probablement à la recherche d'une autre jupe. « J'imagine que Veronica a dormi dans ta chambre cette nuit. Elle a dû oublier de le prévenir et son portable est éteint, mais du coup il s'inquiète et il ne veut pas qu'elle l'étrangle pour avoir eu une de ces crises paranoïaques appartenant au patrimoine génétique des Mars ! J'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation pour le rassurer… »

Mac fronça les sourcils, « Attends. » dit-elle à l'adresse de Wallace, puis elle se leva de son lit, attrapa sa veste, et se tourna vers Parker qui dansait toujours, un autre chemisier dans la main. « Je vais déjeuner avec Wallace, à tout à l'heure. »

Parker hocha la tête, toujours en rythme, pour lui montrer qu'elle savait, et Mac quitta la chambre, après avoir pris son sac et une veste. Une fois la porte fermée, elle reprit sa conversation avec Wallace.

« Je n'ai rien voulu dire devant Parker, tu sais comment elle est dès qu'il s'agit de Veronica. » expliqua-t-elle à Wallace.

Celui-ci eut un petit ricanement, qui s'étouffa lorsque Mac poursuivit : « Cela dit, Veronica n'a pas dormi dans ma chambre. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier après-midi, elle avait besoin de mon aide pour retrouver Patrick Machinchose, qui l'avait dénoncée pour la drogue. »

Il y eut un silence, et Mac poussa la porte du bâtiment dans lequel elle dormait, puis se dirigea vers le restaurant universitaire. « Comment ça, elle n'est pas venue te voir ? Elle ne t'a pas appelée hier soir ? »

« Non » répondit Mac, surprise. « Je sais qu'elle avait un dîner avec Braun de prévu, mais qu'elle comptait le sécher pour passer du temps avec toi. Pourquoi ? »

Wallace soupira, alors que Mac passait le bâtiment des sciences, et une vieille affiche représentant Gory Sorokin en pleine action humiliante, ce qui la fit sourire. « On s'est disputés, hier. A propos de son sens de l'amitié plus intéressé que réellement sincère. J'ai été un peu dur avec elle, et je l'ai laissée en plan. Apparemment, elle n'est pas rentrée. Je commence à être inquiet. »

Mac poursuivit son chemin, et manqua de rentrer dans une armoire à glace qui ne s'excusa même pas lorsqu'elle dut faire une pirouette afin de l'éviter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, mais se reconcentra sur les mots de Wallace. « Ce n'est probablement rien. Si elle était bouleversée, elle est probablement partie se réfugier quelque part. Ou elle avait une affaire ? »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mac imagina Wallace en train de secouer la tête négativement. « Justement, elle n'avait que l'affaire de Robin, et elle avait l'air d'avoir atteint une impasse. Quant à se réfugier, si elle n'était pas chez elle, chez toi, ou chez moi, où veux-tu qu'elle soit allée ? »

Mac arriva en vue du restaurant universitaire, et grimaça en atteignant la même conclusion que Wallace. « Logan ? » proposa-t-elle, tout en se doutant qu'elle avait probablement tort. En tout cas, elle se félicita d'avoir quitté la chambre. Parker aurait probablement perdu toute sa bonne humeur en un temps record.

« J'y ai pensé aussi… Elle sait qu'il a été viré de Hearst. » prononça-t-il.

« Elle sait pourquoi ? » demanda Mac, en grimaçant encore à cette pensée.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai attisé sa curiosité quand elle a réalisé que j'étais déjà au courant. » avoua Wallace, qu'elle vit apparaître au bout d'un chemin.

« Tu es dans son cours de sociologie, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Tu crois qu'elle a fouillé là-dedans alors qu'elle venait juste de se disputer avec toi ? Ou qu'elle est allée le voir ? »

Elle vit Wallace hausser les épaules, et raccrocha lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras pour se saluer, et poursuivirent leur conversation, en avançant vers l'entrée la plus proche du parking. Ils avaient prévu d'aller à la plage après, pour travailler sur les trajectoires de l'avion électronique de Wallace. « Ils ont une connexion étrange, c'est clair, mais elle avait l'air assez en colère après lui. Exaspérée. Bref, comme elle est toujours lorsque Logan n'agit pas exactement comme elle le veut. Tu crois qu'il faudrait l'appeler pour lui demander ? »

Mac haussa les épaules. « Logan est plus loyal envers Veronica qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Si elle ne veut pas qu'il nous le dise, il ne nous dira rien. Ça n'avancera à rien. Et elle ne répond pas au téléphone de toute façon. »

Wallace eut un mouvement colérique, « Tu vois, c'est exactement ça que je reproche à Veronica ! Je l'adore, mais elle n'a aucune considération pour le reste du monde ! Elle… »

« Et si elle n'avait pas bougé ? » dit soudainement Mac, qui s'était arrêtée de marcher, et fixait un point au loin.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Wallace, d'un ton douteux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Veronica Mars de rester immobile quand elle était bouleversée. Plutôt le genre à faire des erreurs.

Mac lui attrapa le bras, et se mit à courir vers le parking, montrant une voiture grise avec son autre bras. « Regarde, elle est garée là. »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Wallace.

Ils atteignirent la Saturn rapidement, et regardèrent par la fenêtre passager. Mais la voiture était vide. Mac en fit le tour, alors que Wallace avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une sensation de mal-être se propagea dans son corps, et enserra son cœur. Qu'est-ce que la voiture de Veronica faisait sur le campus ? Piz n'était plus là… Qui d'autre connaissait-elle ? Avec qui d'autre était-elle amie ?

« Oh mon dieu Wallace ! » appela Mac d'une voix blanche.

Le cœur de Wallace manqua un battement, et il accourut à ses côtés. Il chercha son regard, mais finit par le suivre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne lui accordait pas d'attention. Puis il la vit. La tache de sang qui coulait le long de la portière conducteur. Portière qui était mal fermée. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la tache, et tombèrent sur le portable éclaté de Veronica.

Il dut perdre toutes ses couleurs lui aussi. « Ca explique pourquoi elle ne décrochait pas. » expliqua inutilement Mac, vacillante. Wallace se pencha pour rattraper les parties du portable, les yeux si vides qu'il manqua presque de remarquer un autre détail. Ce fut une bourrasque de vent s'engouffrant sous la Saturn qui fit bouger quelque chose plus loin sous la voiture.

Si c'était possible, Wallace pâlit d'avantage, et tendit une main tremblante pour attraper l'objet. Il se redressa, déglutit, et montra la seringue vide à Mac, qui croisa son regard horrifié.

« Et ça explique pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée. »

**oOoOoOo**

Logan avait l'impression que sa discussion d'hier n'avait rien fait à Dick. Il agissait parfaitement normalement. Pas du tout comme quelqu'un qui réfléchit à une proposition sérieuse sur un projet sérieux. Mais après tout, Logan n'avait pas spécialement envie d'insister auprès de Dick. Il ne se sentait juste pas capable de tout faire tout seul, même s'il était plus ou moins persuadé que Dick ne ferait pas grand chose dans leur affaire, à part mettre de l'argent – ce qui, en soit, était déjà quelque chose d'énorme.

Il avait juste envie de se dire qu'ils étaient capables de faire quelque chose d'autre, d'honorable. Quelque chose qui aurait rendu son père blême de jalousie en matière de relations avec les médias. Il aurait probablement eu droit à une visite dans la collection de ceintures, juste pour avoir eu une meilleure idée que lui.

Logan eut un petit rictus et s'ouvrit une bière, puis regarda le ciel. « A toi, connard ! J'espère que tu rôtis bien là où tu es. » Logan espérait que l'enfer ressemblait à un freezer en flammes. Ce serait une sorte de putain d'ironie qu'il saurait savourer à sa juste valeur.

« Encore à te parler tout seul ? » se moqua Dick, en s'installant sur le canapé.

« Me dis pas que tu vas te remettre à la console ! » soupira Logan en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« J'ai besoin d'entraînement ! » contra Dick, boudeur.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu dégages quand Parker arrive, qu'on soit bien clair. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Si elle vient ! » Dick appuya sur le bouton d'allumage, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

Une sonnerie retentit, et Dick ricana. « Tu paries combien que c'est elle qui t'appelle pour te dire qu'elle ne vient pas ? »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, et décrocha le téléphone, surpris et soudainement inquiet. Pourquoi Wallace Fennel lui téléphonerait-il ?

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe _du tout_, Logan le sentait au plus profond de lui.

« On a des ennuis Logan. De sérieux ennuis. » commença-t-il. Le cœur de Logan manqua un battement. Son instinct avait raison.

« Veronica ? » devina-t-il, et sa voix se cassa sur la dernière syllabe. Il vit Dick du coin de l'œil mettre le jeu sur pause, et jeter un regard inquiet vers Logan.

« Elle a disparu depuis hier. Keith s'inquiétait, mais on pensait qu'il en faisait trop, sauf qu'on vient de trouver la voiture de Veronica sur le parking. Vide. Son portable était cassé par terre, et on a trouvé une seringue sous la voiture. » résuma Wallace d'une traite.

Logan resserra sa poigne sur son téléphone, et commença à faire les cent pas. « Est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » coupa Wallace. « On n'a pas encore prévenu Keith, mais on pensait que tu devais savoir, au cas où… »

« Vous avez bien fait. » intervint Logan, imaginant que le « vous » signifait Wallace et Mac. « On se retrouve à Mars Investigations le plus vite possible. Keith saura quoi faire. » Logan soupira, puis ajouta, après une seconde d'hésitation. « Prévenez Weevil, aussi. Mais ne touchez à rien. Et ne dites rien à Keith sur… »

« On te laissera cette merveilleuse conversation, Logan. Crois-moi. » répondit Wallace, qui raccrocha immédiatement. Logan referma le clapet, puis le rouvrit immédiatement, et tapa sur la touche numéro deux. Après seulement deux sonneries, une voix chantante répondit.

« Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard. Mais je suis magnifique. » avança Parker.

Logan grimaça, le cœur serré. « Parker, je suis désolé, mais je dois annuler nos plans. Je me rattraperai, je te le promets. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Logan ferma les yeux, voyant que Dick se levait pour lui poser des questions, et décida d'être honnête avec Parker. « Veronica a disparu. Sa voiture a été abandonnée sur le parking de la fac, son portable a été trouvé par terre, avec une seringue. Je vais aider à la retrouver. »

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. « Je suis désolé de… Sincèrement, je ne veux pas que tu… »

« Je sais. » dit-elle d'une voix froide. « Tu sais, je suis quand même capable de mettre ma jalousie de côté lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie d'une personne, Logan. Par contre, je ne prévois pas de rendre les choses plus faciles après le happy end. »

Logan déglutit bruyamment, et hocha la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je sais Parker. Merci. »

« Logan ? » appela-t-elle, alors qu'il allait raccrocher.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement impatient. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes maintenant. « Merci pour l'honnêteté. Et tiens-moi au courant. »

Logan eut un petit sourire, nerveux et sincère à la fois, « D'accord. »

Il raccrocha, et se dirigea vers la porte, après avoir attrapé ses clés de voiture. Il remarqua que Dick, derrière lui, avait éteint la console, et l'imitait. Logan se retourna, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je viens avec toi. » déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et intransigeante.

Logan resta interdit quelques secondes, puis il lut dans le regard de Dick tellement de détermination, et un peu de culpabilité aussi, qu'il finit par lui jeter une veste au visage, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre l'ascenseur.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith essaya de garder son calme, après le récit de Wallace et Mac. Il ferma les yeux, passa ses mains dessus, et les frotta, sentant la nervosité glisser sur ses nerfs malgré lui. Derrière lui, Jane posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle était venue déjeuner avec lui pendant sa pause déjeuner, et avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Bien. On ne peut pas agir pour l'instant, nous allons devoir attendre une demande de rançon. Ils ne l'ont pas tuée, donc ses kidnappeurs voient en elle une utilité. On va commencer par faire une liste de ses ennemis. Ensuite on fera les miens. » commença Keith de sa voix la plus confiante. Il attrapa un papier, et un stylo. « Jane, annule tous mes rendez-vous de la journée, veux-tu ? »

La femme hocha la tête, et s'assit sur la chaise de Veronica. Le genou de Wallace n'arrêtait pas de se secouer. Le jeune homme avait beau le fixer, et lui demander d'arrêter, il semblait agir de sa propre volonté. Mac lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il l'ignora.

« Ca risque d'être long, M. Mars. » grimaça Wallace. « Veronica a beaucoup d'ennemis. Tous ceux à qui elle a causé des ennuis, à tort ou à raison. »

« Il faut retracer ses derniers pas. Qui a-t-elle mis en colère dernièrement ? Qui pourrait lui faire du mal ? A-t-elle été menacée ? »

Keith sentit la colère monter en lui, et maudit Veronica de ne pas le tenir au courant de tout ce qu'elle faisait, de toutes ses affaires. Plus que tout, il se maudit lui-même, pour l'avoir introduite dans ces affaires, dans cet univers, et lui avoir prouvé qu'elle y était douée. Et pour l'avoir mise à ce point en danger.

« Je sais qu'elle est allée voir Patrick Nickerson il y a deux jours pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait accusée. Etant donné qu'il est riche, il n'aurait pas besoin d'une rançon. Et ça ne paraît pas vraiment être son MO. Elle enquête dans la mort de Robin. Elle suspectait Brad d'être son meurtrier, peut-être qu'elle l'y a confronté et qu'il a décidé de la faire disparaître ? »

Keith nota les deux noms sur la liste, puis y ajouta certains autres que Wallace ne connaissait pas, probablement des personnes reliées à des affaires de Mars Investigations. « Je doute qu'elle soit allée confronter Brad. On en a parlé justement, et on comptait poursuivre un peu plus profondément. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? » s'étonna Mac.

« Elle me l'a dit après son arrestation. Qui d'autre ? » poursuivit-il. « Les McCherry ? » Il nota leur nom, puis ajouta en gros « Kane ». Mac et Wallace échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, mais ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot. Ils ajoutèrent quelques noms, la majorité faisant partie des 09ers, lorsque Logan entra dans la pièce.

Une tension palpable emplit immédiatement la salle, lorsque Keith et Logan échangèrent un regard. Wallace, Mac et Dick cherchèrent un endroit sur lequel concentrer toute leur attention, mais Logan décida de casser le silence immédiatement.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Keith, le mettant au défi de l'envoyer au diable.

Keith serra la mâchoire, sous les yeux intéressée de Braun, qui observait la scène comme si elle cherchait à analyser tous les protagonistes. L'ancien shérif finit par baisser les yeux vers sa liste, puis ajouta un dernier nom. « Fitzpatricks. »

Wallace fronça les sourcils. « Les Fitzpatricks ? C'est pas ceux qui ont coincé Weevil quand on était en terminale ? C'est un peu vieux, quand même, non ? »

Keith secoua la tête. « Elle leur a volé du GHB, pour son enquête sur la mort de Robin. Weevil a commis l'acte, mais Veronica est une cible facile. » Il préféra ne pas leur dire qu'il avait reçu la visite de Liam Fitzpatricks pas une semaine auparavant pour le prévenir des conséquences de ses décisions. Keith avait prit au sérieux Liam, mais il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il pourrait protéger Veronica plus activement. Ou que Liam s'en prendrait à lui. Pas à elle.

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un enlèvement des Fitzpatricks. Les Irlandais étaient des habitués des enlèvements et des meurtres. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé de traces, pas d'indices qui puissent les ramener à eux. Par contre, c'était le genre de choses qu'ils aimaient faire.

« Weevil ? » demanda Logan à l'adresse de Wallace.

Mac répondit à sa place. « Je l'ai appelé. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Logan hocha la tête, puis fixa Keith un instant, et pénétra totalement dans son bureau. « Wallace, Mac, vous pouvez m'attendre dehors ? J'ai quelque chose à dire à M. Mars. »

Keith leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, surpris, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège lorsqu'il vit Wallace et Mac obéir à l'ex de sa fille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas _du tout_ aimer ce que Logan allait lui avouer.

Les deux jeunes fermèrent la porte derrière eux, alors que Jane reprenait le téléphone pour poursuivre les annulations. Logan s'humidifia les lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à se faire décapiter.

« Ca a un rapport avec ta sortie de l'hôpital de l'autre fois ? »

Logan hocha la tête. « J'ai des ennuis, depuis quelques mois. Des ennuis qui, je pensais, resteraient entre la personne et moi, je ne suis plus aussi sûr. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit qui je pense, parce que techniquement, c'est à moi de riposter. Mais ils ne sont pas équilibrés non plus… »

« Tu n'es pourtant plus avec Veronica. Tes ennemis s'attaqueraient plutôt à Parker, non ? »

Logan ne répondit rien, et Keith soupira, en secouant la tête. « Elle était au courant. » comprit-il.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Logan. « Elle ne savait rien. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais votre fille et moi ne sommes pas dans des termes exceptionnels, en ce moment. Elle ne sait rien, mais vous connaissez Veronica. Si elle fouille un peu, elle peut découvrir des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas. »

Keith réfléchit un instant, puis attrapa un stylo. « C'est qui, ces ennemis ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère. Voilà pourquoi il était très content que Logan reste loin de sa fille, ou que sa fille reste loin de lui. Apparemment, ils se tenaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre depuis six mois, et c'était très bien.

Logan allait répondre lorsqu'un toc à la porte l'interrompit. La tête blanche de Mac apparut dans l'embrasure, et elle parla d'une voix si faible que les deux autres durent tendre sérieusement l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Logan, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. M. Mars, vous avez reçu du courrier. Ça ne va pas vous plaire. »

Logan et Keith se levèrent en même temps, et attrapèrent l'enveloppe que Mac tendait. Derrière elle, Weevil avait l'air inquiet mais calme. « Je l'ai trouvée devant la porte en arrivant. A votre nom, shérif. Ça ne concerne pas Echolls, sinon on aurait reçu ça ailleurs. »

Keith jeta un regard à Logan, qui sembla soulagé, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une photo en couleur de Veronica, les yeux à peine ouverts, attachée à une chaise, tenant fébrilement un journal datant du jour même. Keith perdit toutes ses couleurs, et Logan n'avait pas l'air plus fier, lorsqu'il lut les mots écrits rageusement sur la feuille.

**TU ETAIS PREVENU**

Keith se laissa tomber sur la chaise, alors que Weevil récupérait l'image pour la ranger. Il regarda l'ancien shérif, et d'une voix sûre, prononça tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. « La question est : qui vous avait prévenu ? »

Keith retint le bras de Weevil, et agrippa la photo comme si elle pouvait lui rendre sa fille. Le papier se chiffonna sous sa poigne, mais Keith n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard perçait les lettres écrites en encre rouge.

« Liam Fitzpatricks. »

**oOoOoOo**

Dick n'aurait jamais imaginé que le shérif Mars, celui qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens depuis qu'il était en âge de savoir ce qu'était une bêtise, pourrait perdre tous les siens en si peu de temps. Celui qui avait l'air de toujours tout savoir à propos de tout, celui qui avait ce regard perçant, scrutateur, dont avait si manifestement hérité Veronica, celui qui réagissait toujours avec calme même lorsqu'il apprenait un code quatre, celui qui avait eu le cran d'accuser Jake Kane le Grand du meurtre de sa fille ; jamais Dick Casablancas n'aurait pu croire que cet homme-là, si fort, puisse devenir dingue en si peu de temps.

Car dingue, de l'avis de Dick, Keith Mars l'était devenu. Et, il fallait le croire, ce n'était pas peu dire. Dick était du genre respectueux quand il s'agissait des gens spéciaux. En tant qu'adepte des drogues, et grand fanatique de fêtes/raves, Dick pouvait sans aucun problème s'auto-nommer Grand Connaisseur des Gens Bizarres – le titre lui plaisait, en plus. Et, à cet instant précis, Keith Mars rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Dick savait vaguement qui étaient les Fitzpatricks. Il ne leur avait jamais acheté quoi que ce soit, parce qu'ils le faisaient suffisamment flipper par la réputation qu'ils avaient. Et puis l'ecstasy, il l'avait essayé une fois, et il en avait rapidement fait le tour. Finir en bad-trip, les siennes totalement retournées, du vomi plein les fringues, ça le faisait marrer quand il avait quinze ans, le lendemain matin. A seize ans, il s'en était vite lassé. Le joint, c'était le bien.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème, essaya de se concentrer Dick. Non, le problème, à en croire les mots de Keith Mars, c'était Liam Fitzpatricks. A qui Veronica avait volé de la drogue. Dick devait avouer que son estime pour la jeune teigneuse était incroyablement remontée. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il en avait pour elle, pour être honnête, mais ça Dick ne l'avouerait jamais à personne.

En tout cas, Keith Mars avait l'air de savoir précisément qui ils étaient. Pas que ça le surprenait beaucoup, puisqu'il avait quand même été shérif, et que c'était, genre, son travail de les arrêter. Mais ce qui le surprenait surtout, c'était de savoir que Veronica les connaissait. Il avait entendu Keith Mars le dire. Et Logan lui avait expliqué une fois, quand il était complètement trashé en terminale, qu'elle avait été plaquée par ledit Liam Fitzpatricks contre une table de billard.

A l'époque, Dick n'avait pas bien compris, et s'était imaginé que Logan se bourrait la gueule parce qu'il avait surpris ce Liam et Veronica s'envoyer en l'air sur une table de billard. Mais maintenant, le scénario avait l'air un peu plus crédible quand on connaissait Veronica. Honnêtement, Dick avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire que Veronica puisse jamais laisser quelqu'un la matter pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air. Encore moins par Logan. Yep. Cette histoire avait maintenant beaucoup plus de sens.

Si Dick trouvait que Liam Fitzpatricks était un mec très, très flippant à l'époque du lycée où, Dick était lucide, il était totalement stupide, et irresponsable – il aimait à croire qu'il avait pris un peu de maturité, mais il n'osait pas en parler avec Logan de peur de sa réaction – il devait bien avouer que maintenant il n'oserait plus du tout s'approcher des quartiers craignos de la ville. Et il maudit les gens qui avaient voté contre l'incorporation. Neptune, plus propre, plus sécurisé, c'était un slogan qu'il avait bien aimé.

Apparemment, Keith Mars était d'accord avec lui, parce qu'après un moment plongé dans des pensées que personne, à part peut-être Veronica parce qu'elle était quand même sacrément douée, n'aurait pu deviner, il s'était jeté sur ses clés de voiture, et avait déguerpi à toute vitesse, sans un mot de plus.

Il avait suffi d'un regard entre Logan, Wallace, et Dick pour que tous se mettent à sa poursuite. Weevil les avait suivi en leur disant qu'il allait poser quelques questions dans le coin pour trouver des renseignements. Et, juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur Braun et Mac, Dick entendit la voix de Ghost World dire qu'elle commençait des recherches.

Dick n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Mac pouvait bien trouver les Fitzpatricks en restant sur son ordinateur, mais après tout, ce n'était pas réellement son problème. Quant à Weevil, il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il allait probablement demander à ses amis prisonniers s'ils ne connaissaient pas de vilains dealers de drogues irlandais qui faisaient peur.

Pour un ancien shérif, Dick trouvait que Keith Mars grillait beaucoup de priorités, et faisait beaucoup d'excès de vitesse. Quand il pensait qu'il l'avait arrêté plus d'une fois pour vingt malheureux kilomètres au-dessus de la limite, Dick faisait la grimace. Bon, il n'avait jamais eu comme excuse de vouloir sauver sa gamine – dieu Merci, parce que cela impliquait qu'il ait eu une gamine, et ce serait, genre, un des signes annonçant l'apocalypse – mais ça n'empêchait que dans les films, les shérifs ne dépassaient _jamais_ les limites de vitesse.

« Où il va ? » grommela Wallace, qui était assis devant à côté de Logan. Dick aurait bien fait la tronche, il n'était plus allé à l'arrière depuis ses six ans, mais il sentait que ses gémissements ne seraient pas les bienvenus. Et puis, sans mauvaise foi, il était plutôt inquiet par la photo de Veronica.

Logan mettait des années de conduite en état d'ivresse et allant bien au-delà des limites de vitesse à son service pour suivre celle complètement dangereuse de M. Mars. Il avait l'air concentré, si bien que Dick se serait presque imaginé dans un remake de Fast and Furious s'il y avait eu des canons latinos un peu partout. Cette Carmen qui suçait des glaces, elle aurait été parfaite pour le rôle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va au commissariat. » répondit Logan, concentré.

Wallace tourna violemment la tête vers Logan, surpris. Ça avait probablement dû lui faire mal, alors Dick grimaça à sa place. Personne n'avait l'air de le croire, mais il était réellement angoissé. Mais quand Dick Casablancas était angoissé, il avait tendance à agir encore plus connement que quand il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était jamais de gros moments de gloire, alors Dick avait rapidement appris à ne jamais s'angoisser pour rien. Ces derniers temps, son attitude avait été très difficile à maintenir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire au commissariat ? Van Lowe est un pigeon, il ne va quand même pas lui demander de l'aide ? Lamb, encore, passe encore, mais Van Lowe ? »

« C'est un ancien détective » avança Logan à tout hasard. « Peut-être qu'il peut lui donner des indices ? Il a sûrement travaillé contre les Fitzpatricks, et sait quelque chose ? Sinon, il va lui demander de l'aide. »

Dick n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse arriver si vite au commissariat. En tout cas, ils se garèrent grossièrement, aussi rapidement que Keith Mars qui vola presque de sa voiture, et pour un homme aussi petit que lui, c'était quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il poussa les portes du commissariat, furieux, une rage hors du commun se dégageant de tout son être, et c'était comme dans un film.

Les gens reculaient sur son passage, jetant des œillades inquiètes et curieuses lorsqu'il les dépassait, Logan, Wallace et Dick dans son sillon. Sans ralentir, M. Mars poussa la porte du bureau de Van Lowe qui mangeait un sandwich en rigolant devant une vidéo qu'il regardait sur youtube.

Le shérif sursauta devant l'entrée tonitruante de Keith Mars, et glissa un regard encore plus surpris vers les trois jeunes hommes qui le suivaient. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant le visage pourpre de son rival de toujours. M. Mars claqua la porte derrière lui, et se mit à hurler d'une voix tonitruante.

« OU EST MA FILLE ? » Dick repensa à la fois où Duncan avait raconté comment leur professeur de littérature avait harcelé Weevil en lui demandant « Qui t'a aidé ? Qui t'a aidé ? ». Il se demanda si son professeur noir avait été aussi rouge que Keith Mars. Probablement pas.

Van Lowe retira ses jambes de son bureau, et fronça les sourcils, prenant manifestement la colère de son prédécesseur au sérieux. « De quoi tu parles ? Je l'ai relaxée avant-hier, on n'avait aucune preuve contre elle ! »

« DE QUOI JE PARLE ? » explosa M. Mars. Il plaqua la photo de Veronica sur le bureau si fort que le bois trembla violemment contre le carrelage. Dick le nierait pour toujours, mais il sursauta devant la violence du geste.

Les yeux du shérif s'écarquillèrent en voyant Veronica, et remontèrent vers Keith, l'air sincèrement désolé. Il secoua la tête, momentanément sans voix. « Keith, comment voudrais-tu que… ? »

« Tu sais très bien qui m'a prévenu ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu savais pour la visite de Liam après l'arrestation de son poulain il y a une semaine ! Tu savais parfaitement de quoi il m'avait menacé ! »

Dick vit Logan et Wallace se crisper, en entendant les mots du père de Veronica. Dick n'arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement ce qu'impliquait l'échange se produisant sous ses yeux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'on puisse être si jeune et avoir autant de problèmes.

Il se demanda quand même pourquoi Van Lowe aurait dû être au courant. Il n'avait pas eu spécialement l'impression que les deux hommes avaient toujours été en de très bons termes, bien au contraire. Dick imaginait mal Keith Mars téléphoner à son BFF Van Lowe pour lui raconter ses déboires.

« Keith, je n'avais aucune idée ! Liam est venu te voir ? »

« Il y a une semaine, pour que j'arrête mon enquête sur vos liens ! Il sait que je monte un dossier contre vous, pour te faire quitter ton poste ! Il a menacé Veronica si je n'arrêtais pas ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix à peine contenue et tremblante, en posant ses mains sur le bureau, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Van Lowe.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas exactement très discret. Mais je ne savais pas pour les menaces, je te le jure. Je n'aurais jamais accepté… Je ne les aurais jamais… »

« Mais tu ne les contrôles pas, Vincent ! » explosa Keith Mars. « Tu ne comprends pas, ça ? Tu ne les contrôles pas ! PERSONNE NE CONTRÔLE LES FITZPATRICKS ! »

Van Lowe fronça les sourcils. « J'ai des choses contre eux, Keith. Crois-moi, des choses suffisamment importantes pour les obliger à m'obéir sur certains détails. »

L'ancien shérif éclata d'un rire qui glaça les entrailles de Dick. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Keith Mars puisse devenir dingue à ce point. « C'est là que tu te trompes ! Tu as des preuves qui te laissent penser que tu as du pouvoir sur eux. Mais tant qu'ils ont quelque chose à gagner de votre alliance, ils sont prêts à accepter certaines choses. Si je les fais tous arrêter, ou si je te fais virer de ton poste, tu ne sers plus à rien ! Et dès que tu ne leur seras plus d'aucune utilité, Vincent, toi et moi savons parfaitement que c'est Veronica ou moi qui enquêterons dans ta mort ! »

Dick déglutit bruyamment, et il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Logan se tenait derrière Keith Mars, les bras croisés, et il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas juste le petit ami, l'ex, ou il ne savait trop quoi, de Veronica Mars. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il était prêt à tout pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait, que ça allait bien au-delà de l'identité de la personne. Il avait l'air prêt à démolir n'importe qui sur son passage.

« Ils ne me tueront pas. » contrecarra Vincent Van Lowe, d'une voix fébrile, cependant. « Pas tant que je leur suis utile. »

« Si tu m'aides à sauver ma fille, tu ne leur es plus utile. » expliqua Keith, la respiration haletante d'angoisse. « Mais si tu ne fais rien, je jure devant Dieu, Vinnie, _je te jure devant Dieu_… C'est moi qui te tuerai personnellement. Toi, les Fitzpatricks, et quiconque sera lié de près ou de loin à cette histoire. »

Dick avait très envie d'encourager Van Lowe à se mettre de leur côté, rien que pour briser la tension, mais il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche à ce moment précis, ce serait probablement lui le premier à se faire tuer. Ça lui poserait un problème.

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. » renifla le shérif, comme si c'était une évidence. Dick trouvait que ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il aurait parié considérant les propos tenus dans leur conversation, mais il décida d'accorder le bénéfice du doute à cette évidence. Il était très tolérant, il l'avait déjà mentionné précédemment. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ! Je n'ai aucune idée des plans des Fitzpatricks concernant Veronica ! »

« Tu connais leurs planques. Tu peux téléphoner à Liam ! » insista Keith.

« Je ne connais pas leurs planques, justement. Je connais leurs trafics, et je les couvre pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent arrêter, mais ça s'arrête là ! Et Liam et moi ne sont pas exactement amis, il ne me dirait jamais où il cache Veronica, il flairerait le doute. Il sait très bien que je ne serais jamais dans ce genre de magouilles ! »

« EH BIEN AGIS NOM DE DIEU ! TU ES SHERIF, NON ! » M. Mars sembla perdre tout son sang-froid une seconde, mais se ressaisit tout aussi rapidement. « Tu voulais ma place, Vinnie, eh bien la voilà ! Pour une fois, agis en shérif ! Sois digne de ce putain d'uniforme que tu tenais tant que ça à porter ! »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je te jure, je ferai ce que je peux. »

« J'espère pour toi, Vinnie. J'espère pour toi. »

**oOoOoOo**

Logan trouvait la situation bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait penser. Au moins, s'il avait été responsable de cette catastrophe, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait pu agir. Il aurait su qui attaquer, qui menacer, qui _tuer_, pour sauver Veronica. Mais en entendant la conversation entre Keith et Van Lowe, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

Logan connaissait les Fitzpatricks. Suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien, _rien_ pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. A tel point qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'un homme aussi protecteur et paranoïaque que Keith Mars n'ait pas immédiatement réagi lorsque ces malades irlandais lui avaient rendu visite. Il se souvenait du regard de dingue de Liam Fitzpatricks, il se souvenait du sadisme qui émanait de lui, de cette folie qui animait chacun de ses gestes.

Et plus que tout, il se souvenait de la terreur qu'ils avaient inspirés à Veronica. Logan était _très_ bien placé pour savoir à quel point il fallait être inquiétant pour que Veronica Mars soit dans cet état. Il savait de quoi les Fitzpatricks étaient capables. Il savait qu'ils seraient prêts à la tuer pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient prêts à faire des choses dont Veronica ne se remettrait pas. Une partie de lui espérait qu'elle était droguée ou endormie pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Une partie de lui priait pour qu'elle soit assommée. L'autre espérait qu'elle n'avait rien qui puisse la rendre malade, rien qui puisse la faire overdoser.

« On va la retrouver. » décréta Wallace, comme si prononcer ces mots allaient être magiques. Mais Logan trouvait que c'était plutôt nécessaire en voyant la tête de Keith Mars.

Son propre cœur battait à toute vitesse. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça. Depuis Mercer, depuis les viols, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée allongée sur le parking, une partie de sa tête rasée ; depuis que Parker l'avait récupérée, droguée, parce qu'elle avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis que Veronica avait quitté sa vie. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur battait plus vite d'anticipation, parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quoi, il ne le savait jamais précisément. Il ne savait pas s'ils se parleraient et, le cas échéant s'ils seraient amicaux ou désagréables. Il ne savait pas si elle allait l'ignorer. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait être humaine.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa vie à elle, et cette pensée le rassurait, le rendait fou de joie, et le mettait mal à l'aise en même temps. Il adorait Parker, c'était une fille bien, qui méritait tout son amour. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle gardait toujours un dossier sur sa vie pour voir où il en était, il n'arrivait pas à retenir cet espoir stupide, cette pensée qu'un jour, peut-être, elle lui pardonnerait ses erreurs.

Logan ne savait même plus s'il voulait se remettre avec elle. Cette simple pensée le faisait rire, généralement, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse envisager que Veronica mette son ego de côté pour se remettre avec lui. Mais, si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment être avec elle. Ils avaient essayé, et ça n'avait jamais fonctionné, après tout. Parker était la preuve qu'il pouvait être aimé, qu'un couple pouvait être autre chose que des mensonges, des tromperies, et un manque de confiance. Parker, c'était la preuve qu'il valait autre chose.

Keith Mars était assis sur son siège, l'air profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Logan voyait les rouages fonctionner à toute vitesse, calculant les possibilités, jaugeant les attentes des Fitzpatricks. Il décida que c'était le moment d'entrer en jeu, et d'être utile. S'ils voulaient sauver Veronica des Fitzpatricks, ils avaient deux solutions : attendre qu'ils posent les conditions, ou retourner la situation et les traquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent tous.

Weevil faisait probablement ses recherches de son côté, pour trouver les détails. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient attendre sans rien faire, à réfléchir, à imaginer Veronica dans une pièce sombre et humide, faible, battue, violée, morte. Il y avait énormément de scénarii possibles, tous plus glauques et écoeurants les uns que les autres, qui donnaient la nausée à Logan.

« Rentrons à Mars Investigations, peut-être que Weevil et Mac auront trouvé des solutions… » poursuivit Wallace, mal à l'aise et anxieux.

Dick lui jeta un regard surpris. « Nan, mec, ils ont tous le téléphone. Ils nous auraient appelés s'ils avaient trouvé des trucs. »

Wallace lui jeta un regard mauvais, et Dick sembla comprendre qu'il était parfaitement au courant mais qu'il fallait faire réagir le père de Veronica. Logan s'humidifia les lèvres, fit le tour de la voiture de l'ancien shérif, ouvrit la porte passager, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Keith Mars leva un regard surpris vers lui, et Logan planta son regard dans le sien, prenant une grande respiration. « Il y a deux ans, quand j'étais accusé du meurtre de Felix Toombs, Veronica m'a aidé à me disculper. On a remonté une piste jusqu'à Danny Boyd, un ouvrier de chantiers. Celui-ci nous a mené jusqu'au River Styx, et Veronica est entrée pour poser des questions. C'est là qu'elle a fait la rencontre de Liam Fitzpatricks. Les Fitzpatricks la connaissaient, et ils l'ont terrifiée. S'ils l'ont enlevée, ils ont pris le soin de la droguer. Elle n'est pas morte, on peut en être sûrs, et ils ne veulent manifestement pas en arriver là. Vous leur faites peur, monsieur Mars. Ils ne veulent que vous faire peur, mais on peut la retrouver. On va au River Styx poser des questions, tout détruire s'il le faut, pendant que Weevil cherche ses contacts. »

« Logan, on ne peut pas détruire les choses lorsqu'on se sent impuissants. » tempéra Keith, même s'il avait l'air d'être très tenté par la solution.

« Pas parce qu'on est impuissants. On est quatre, vous êtes armé. On peut aller poser des questions, peut-être que l'un d'eux voudra nous répondre. On a d'autres pistes, de toute façon. »

Wallace et Dick observèrent les deux hommes discuter, attentifs à ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les deux. Wallace était concentré, et surpris. Comment n'avait-il pas pu savoir pour cette histoire au River Styx ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces Fitzpatricks qui avaient fait si peur à Veronica ?

« Quelles pistes ? » questionna M. Mars, en mettant les clés dans le démarreur.

« Danny Boyd. Les Fitzpatricks ont fait tuer Thumper en le mettant dans le Shark Stadium à faire démolir. Peut-être qu'ils l'ont emmenée sur un de leur lieux de travail ? »

« On est un jour de semaine. » contra Keith.

Logan haussa les épaules. « Donc ils doivent sécher leur travail. Vous faîtes une enquête sur les Fitzpatricks. S'ils sont au travail, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas confié la fille de l'ennemi numéro un des Fitzpatricks à des sous-fifres ? C'est forcément quelqu'un d'important qui garde un œil sur elle. Et si ce n'est pas sur leurs lieux de travail, c'est quelque part où ils se sentent surpuissants, où ils savent que vous n'oserez pas aller. Quels sont ces lieux ? »

Le regard que Keith Mars posait sur lui était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau à Logan. C'était un regard presque admiratif, mais empli d'un respect qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de cet homme, même quand il regardait Veronica. Il avait toujours cet air naïf dès qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air de voir Logan pour la première fois, et il eut même un petit sourire.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où je ne vais pas. Avec Mars Investigations, j'ai plutôt tendance à aller dans les quartiers qui craignent, précisément là où travaillent les Fitzpatricks. Appelle Mac, et demande-lui de vérifier où sont tous les Fitzpatricks dont le nom figure dans le dossier rouge de mon coffre. Le code c'est l'anniversaire de Veronica. Précise-lui que ce ne sont que les noms surlignés. Sinon, elle n'a pas fini de téléphoner. »

Logan sourit, et décrocha son téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Keith démarrait, et baissait la vitre. Wallace pencha la tête à l'intérieur, attendant les ordres. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il, la voix emplie d'anxiété.

« Tu me suis. Tu t'armes de courage, tu fais ta tête de dur à cuir. On va au River Styx. »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac avait le genou qui tremblait. Elle avait infiltré la banque de données du commissariat – heureusement que Veronica le lui avait demandé deux jours auparavant, elle avait pu le faire en un temps record – et avait vérifié le dispositif de puces pour les repris de justice. Le bracelet au pied était la plus belle invention du monde, à son sens. Quelque chose de merveilleux, qui permettait de savoir précisément où étaient tous les condamnés. Le problème était par contre qu'il y avait beaucoup de condamnés à Neptune.

Elle commença par rechercher tous les condamnés portant le nom de Fitzpatricks, mais il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Il n'y avait ni Liam, ni Joshua, ni aucun autre. Aucun des Fitzpatricks n'en portait, et elle ne savait pas si les autres faisaient partie de la bande.

Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le téléphone de Mars Investigations sonna, et elle se jeta dessus.

« Monsieur Mars ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix aiguë.

Un rire froid lui répondit. « Non, ma jolie. Ce n'est pas Monsieur Mars. Mais j'avais l'espoir de lui parler… »

Mac se glaça. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle leva un regard terrifié vers Jane Braun qui fronça les sourcils. Elle appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur, et hocha la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille, l'autorisant à parler. Sa main tremblait, mais elle ferma les yeux, et se demanda comment Veronica aurait réagi à sa place.

« Liam Fitzpatricks. » dit-elle d'une voix calme. Tremblante. Terrifiée. Mais calme. Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, et commença à taper à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

« J'en conclus donc que Keith Mars a reçu mon art. Il sait ce que je veux. Son dossier complet sur mon business. Et une promesse qu'il me lâchera les basques, sous la forme de l'abandon des poursuites de Bunny. En échange, non seulement je ne m'amuse pas avec la chair de sa chair – Dieu sait pourtant que j'aimerais bien – mais en plus je le laisserai peut-être la récupérer en vie. »

Mac cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Jane Braun qui n'avait pas l'air plus ébranlée que ça par les paroles du malfrat. Mac remercia le ciel d'être en compagnie d'une personne si calme, parce qu'elle aurait probablement cédé à l'hystérie sur le champ si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle continua de taper sur les touches de l'ordinateur, voyant au fur et à mesure un plan se préciser. Il fallait le garder au téléphone.

Mac n'eut absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle alla chercher le cran dont elle fit preuve la seconde suivante. « Comment sait-on qu'elle est toujours en vie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Liam eut un rire qui lui causa une série de frissons dans le dos. « Gamine, Keith Mars a reçu la photo. Et puis… Tu sais sur quoi on base une relation. La confiance. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas où est monsieur Mars. » plaida Mac d'une voix tremblante, les yeux bougeant frénétiquement sur la carte affichée sur l'écran. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait garder Liam Fitzpatricks plus longtemps. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dis-lui simplement qu'il a intérêt à être au River Styx à une heure du matin. S'il ne se présente pas, vous aurez la preuve que Veronica est en vie, à travers ses hurlements. »

Mac ferma les yeux et étouffa un gémissement lorsque, après un petit rire qui terrifia Mac, Liam Fitzpatricks raccrocha. Elle leva les yeux vers Jane qui posa une main douce sur son épaule, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Tu as été parfaite. » déclara-t-elle. « Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, c'est très bien. Tu as eu une adresse ? »

Mac se demanda comment une femme pouvant être aussi monstrueusement cruelle pouvait se transformer en l'agneau le plus doux. Peut-être qu'elle était plus attachée à Veronica qu'on pouvait le penser. D'un côté, il fallait vraiment être une ordure de la pire espèce pour se pas s'inquiéter et ne pas se sentir concerné par ce qui pouvait arriver à Veronica.

Mais dans le même temps, Mac ne serait pas surprise si, à son retour en classe, Veronica devait faire un devoir sur le syndrome de Stockholm, ou la psychologie des victimes de kidnapping. C'était, évidemment, si Veronica s'en sortait.

Mais elle allait s'en sortir, hein ?

« J'ai un quartier. C'est juste à côté des collines ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Qu'est-ce que Liam Fitzpatricks faisait à la limite du territoire 09er ?

« Une rue ? » demanda Braun.

Mac hocha la tête. « Palm Street. Il faut appeler le père de Veronica ! »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Mars Investigations sonna, et après un mouvement paniqué de la part de Mac, Braun attrapa le combiné et déclara d'une voix si confiante que Mac se demanda si elle avait bien compris tout ce dont Liam Fitzpatricks avait menacé la famille Mars. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de la _violer_. Mac sentit la bile remonter dans sa bouche.

« Mars Investigations. »

Mac hésita à appuyer sur le bouton du haut parleur, terrifiée à l'idée que les Fitzpatricks rappelaient, terrifiée à l'idée d'entendre la voix de Veronica brisée par ses hurlements, terrifiée à l'idée d'entendre ses suppliques, mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Braun se détendre, elle lâcha un soupir fébrile, et pressa le bouton.

« … on a une piste, » disait la voix de Logan, pressante, anxieuse, nerveuse, « nous allons au River Styx. Allez dans le coffre de monsieur Mars, le code c'est 1-8-0-8 et prenez le dossier rouge. »

« Ne quittez pas. » déclara Braun d'une voix calme, en déposant le combiné sur le bureau, puis se dirigeant vers la porte du père de Veronica. Mac écarquilla les yeux, surprise, et se leva pour suivre Braun.

« Vous ne leur dites pas ce qu'on vient d'apprendre ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Un malade vient de téléphoner pour dire qu'il comptait violer Veronica, et on a l'adresse ! Pourquoi les laisser aller au River Styx ? »

Braun lui accorda un regard froid, calculateur, puis se baissa pour tourner la molette du coffre. « Liam Fitzpatricks attend de nous qu'on dise ce genre de détails à Keith pour le rendre fou de rage et le pousser à faire des erreurs. Voyons ce qu'il a à dire. S'ils ont un plan, c'est qu'ils ont suffisamment la tête sur les épaules pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Ecoutons ce qu'ils proposent, et on leur dira le reste après. »

Mac resta silencieuse une seconde, pendant laquelle Braun ouvrit le coffre pour attraper le dossier des Fitzpatricks. « Ils vont nous tuer quand ils sauront qu'on leur a fait perdre du temps. »

« Pas si on leur en fait gagner. » affirma-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier sur le bureau de Veronica. Elle ne reprit pas le combiné, mais s'adressa à Logan. « J'ai les papiers. Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? » demanda-t-elle en feuilletant les premières pages.

Mac fronça les sourcils en voyant la belle-mère morte de Dick en photo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le dossier des Fitzpatricks ? Pourquoi est-ce que la photo d'elle qui était agrafée était une photo prise en prison ?

« Une page avec le nom de tous les Fitzpatricks, et appeler au travail de ceux dont le nom est surligné. Vérifier s'ils sont au travail. Il y a forcément quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, Liam doit être au travail… Vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Mac allait répondre, mais Braun lui coupa la parole. « On peut le faire, mais on ne le fera pas. » répondit-elle, sans même chercher la page dont Logan parlait.

Il y eut un silence lourd à l'autre bout du fil, et Mac jeta un regard surpris à Braun. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Logan, surpris. Il avait l'air de pressentir ce qu'allait lui dire Braun. Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette situation manquait cruellement de tact, de temps pour respirer, pour accepter, pour… Pour juste… Pour réfléchir, et… Elle ne savait pas. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la voiture de Veronica, Mac avait juste l'impression de n'avoir plus le temps de respirer, de ne plus savoir où elle était, et elle avait ces visions immondes de Veronica attachée, battue, ensanglantée…

Elle repensait à l'année précédente, à Parker qui l'avait trouvée par terre dans la chambre de Moe, à Logan qui l'avait récupérée sur le parking de Hearst, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour une fois, elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait pas mis son nez partout, et qu'elle allait payer pour quelque chose dont elle n'était absolument pas responsable.

« Parce que je pense savoir où est Veronica. Liam a téléphoné, Mac a retracé son appel. Il est au 1483 Palm Street, à la limite du quartier 09er. » déclara-t-elle.

Mac resta bouche bée un instant, et Braun poussa la page sur Kendall Casablancas sous son nez. Mac dût chercher quelques secondes avant de trouver une note de Keith, disant qu'elle possédait une maison achetée par Cormac Fitzpatricks à cette adresse.

« Liam a appelé ? » s'étrangla Logan. Il y eut un bruit étrange de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis la voix anxieuse de Keith Mars retentit dans la pièce silencieuse de Mars Investigations.

« Liam a appelé ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu as pu parler à Veronica ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Braun fixa le téléphone, imperturbable. « Qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes ton enquête. Et non, il n'a pas voulu qu'on parle à Veronica. Mais Mac a retracé son appel. Je pense qu'ils sont au 1483 Palm Street. Dans l'ancienne maison de Lacey Shifflet. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Mac remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que le véritable nom de Kendall était Lacey, ce qui, en soit, était encore plus laid et pimbêche. Puis Keith prit la parole, remettant manifestement les questions à plus tard.

« Vous restez où vous êtes, au cas où il rappelle. Contactez Weevil, et dites-lui de nous rejoindre. »

Braun raccrocha sans un mot de plus, puis tourna les talons vers le bureau de l'ancien shérif, et ouvrit un tiroir en grand. Mac resta assise sur la chaise, les mains tremblantes. Elle fixa la femme, et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sortir un gun du tiroir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama-t-elle, laissant l'hystérie prendre le dessus.

Braun regarda l'état de l'arme, vérifia qu'elle était chargée, passa le doigt sur le barillet, puis la mit en position de fonctionnement. Elle referma le tiroir, et regarda froidement Mac.

« Je désobéis aux ordres. Vous venez avec moi ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Weevil gara sa moto à l'adresse indiquée. Il remarqua deux voitures déjà garées. Il entendit un premier coup de feu. Il ne réfléchit pas et retira son casque, sortant un couteau à cran d'arrêt qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fonçait tête baissée dans un combat.

C'était la première fois que son cœur cherchait à fuir sa cage thoracique. La première fois qu'il eut envie de vomir avant même d'avoir pénétré dans la villa.

**oOoOoOo**

Logan n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé derrière une table, agenouillé, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où il pourrait trouver Veronica. A ses côtés, Wallace avait l'air encore plus perdu que lui, et Dick cherchait du regard une arme par terre.

Logan se souvint soudainement qu'il allait régulièrement au stand de tir avec son père. De son côté, Keith Mars était derrière le bar de la cuisine, et respirait profondément et calmement.

Logan se demandait comment un ancien shérif aussi rôdé que l'était le père de Veronica avait pu entrer si violemment dans la maison, sans prévenir personne, armé uniquement d'un flingue qui lui appartenait, et sans rien d'autre. La situation lui avait paru tellement surréaliste, qu'il n'avait pas vu Liam Fitzpatricks sursauter lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, se jetant sur son flingue, et tirant en voyant Keith.

Logan n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de Fitzpatricks attendant l'ancien shérif de pied ferme dans une maison située à la limite du quartier des 09ers. Il n'en revenait pas que Kendall ait jamais pu avoir une maison. Elle qui le soudoyait presque pour qu'il lui paye tout et n'importe quoi…

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais il y avait eu un moment de flottement, puis Keith avait sorti son arme, jaugé Liam qui avait fait de même, et demandé d'une voix tonitruante où était sa fille. Il n'y avait pas réellement eu de discussion, quelqu'un avait fait un mouvement brusque, et avant que quiconque ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, un coup de feu avait été tiré.

Logan vit Weevil entrer, un couteau à la main, et se faufila mine de rien entre les obstacles rapidement tombés pour se barricader. Celui-ci vint aux côtés de Logan, qui lui demanda une arme.

A sa plus grande surprise, Weevil n'en avait pas.

« Tu as appris quelque chose ? » cria Logan pour couvrir le bruit des cris, des balles, et de son cœur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Weevil secoua la tête. « J'allais vous appeler quand Mac m'a envoyé l'adresse par texto. On en est arrivé au même point. »

« Donc Veronica est là ? » s'écria Logan. Weevil fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici si vous n'en étiez pas sûrs ? » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Logan ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il repoussa la table, et se redressa, mais une main attrapa son épaule. Logan essaya de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais le visage de Wallace, à trois centimètres du sien, le calma immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? C'est un vrai champ de mine là-bas, il est hors de question qu'on se jette dedans ! Encore moins sans arme ! » s'énerva Wallace. « Ce serait bien si on rentrait tous vivants ! »

« Ils sont capables d'aller chercher Veronica et de la prendre en otage ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait dans ce cas-là, hein ? »

A cet instant, une explosion retentit, et de la fumée se diffusa dans toute la pièce principale. Logan, Weevil, Wallace et Keith se concertèrent du regard, puis ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée, d'où surgirent deux silhouettes.

De l'autre côté des tables, Logan entendait les Fitzpatricks hurler, et tousser.

La silhouette la plus grande entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce, et Logan resta les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

Derrière Jane Braun, le regard dur, pénétrant, et certain, avançait une Mac qui fermait presque les yeux pour ne rien voir, et qui la suivait dans son sillage.

« Je m'occupe de Veronica. » décréta Braun en se faufilant entre les différents obstacles, Mac sur les talons.

Logan entendit Wallace s'étrangler, voulant probablement retenir Mac qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, et dont Logan percevait la respiration haletante d'angoisse. Ou peut-être était-ce la sienne. Quoiqu'il en fût, il hocha la tête, en même temps que Keith, se jeta sur le sol et attrapa un gun qui traînait par terre, à côté d'une main inerte.

Logan essaya de retenir la nausée qui lui vrillait l'estomac, et retourna à couvert. Il entendit un sifflement juste à son oreille, et vit au moment où il se retournait un tableau être perforé par une balle. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa respiration se coupa un instant. Puis il resserra sa poigne sur la crosse.

« Dick, il y a un flingue juste à côté de la porte, je crois que monsieur Mars en a touché un autre. Wallace, va démarrer la voiture. On ne reste pas ici plus longtemps. »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac se répétait mentalement que tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Aussi longtemps qu'elle garderait les yeux fermés, et la main serrée sur la chemise de Braun, aussi longtemps qu'elle la suivrait sans regarder le champ de bataille autour d'elle, tout irait bien.

Mac réalisa qu'elles avaient quitté le salon lorsque le bruit des toussotements devint plus étouffé. Elle entendit Braun fermer la porte, et la sentit lui mettre quelque chose dans les mains. Mac ouvrit les yeux, et les écarquilla, fixant Braun avec effroi.

« Non, non, non, j'en veux pas, j'en veux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle en repoussant l'arme vers la prof de psychologie.

« C'est pour te défendre. Va voir à la cave, je pense que c'est là qu'ils la retiennent. Par acquis de conscience, je vais vérifier les autres pièces. » déclara Braun d'une voix rassurante.

« Mais et s'il y a quelqu'un avec elle ? » craqua Mac, sentant l'hystérie et l'angoisse prendre le pas sur son calme habituel. « Pourquoi la police n'arrive-t-elle pas ? »

Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais Braun posa une main douce sur son épaule. « Calme-toi. Tu auras le temps de devenir dingue après, pour l'instant pense à Veronica. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Mac essaya de reprendre sa respiration, et ouvrit la porte de la cave. Mac avait habité dans ce quartier, et toutes les maisons étaient les mêmes. Elle connaissait chacune des pièces de cette grande maison par cœur, et savait précisément à quoi ressemblait la cave. Elle savait qu'il y avait assez de place pour y cacher une jeune fille assommée.

Mac pria pour qu'elle ne soit qu'assommée. Ou mieux.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, sans bruit, pendant que Braun faisait de même avec les autres pièces. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était persuadée que quiconque était en bas, ennemi ou Veronica, pouvait l'entendre. Mac frissonna, et serra de ses deux mains le gun, essayant d'imiter les policiers dans les cop show que son père regardait.

Elle mourait d'envie de fermer les yeux, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de se cacher dans son lit, en appelant sa mère comme quand elle était enfant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Braun ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans la voiture ? A Mars Investigations ? Mac n'était pas une héroïne. Elle n'était pas celle sur qui on pouvait compter pour sauver le monde. Il y avait Logan et Veronica, pour ça. Wallace, même. Mais pas Mac. Mac, elle pouvait sauver le monde depuis sa chambre, depuis son ordinateur.

Elle posa un pied sur une marche en bois qui craqua, et elle sursauta, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de terreur. D'un mouvement automatique, ses bras se tendirent, et elle visa n'importe où, ses yeux cherchant un potentiel ennemi.

Elle ne vit rien, mais entendit en haut les coups de feux reprendre. Elle essaya de se souvenir si l'on pouvait sortir sans passer par le haut mais l'angoisse prenait le dessus et rien ne lui revenait. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, se répétait-elle. Toutes, sans exception. Elle aviserait. De toute façon, il fallait d'abord trouver Veronica.

Elle finit de descendre les marches, retenant une envie de vomir de plus en plus persistante et, haletante, chercha le visage souriant de son amie. Elle pénétra dans la première partie de la cave, et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant toutes les armes et les plans accrochés au mur. Un gémissement derrière elle lui causa une crise cardiaque, mais elle se retourna immédiatement.

Son cœur s'arrêta littéralement, et l'arme qu'elle tenait glissa de ses mains moites. Un énorme bang retentit, mais Mac n'entendit rien, et se rua sur la forme attachée à une chaise, au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Elle avait un bâillon sur la bouche, et sa tête pendait inanimée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air sale, une de ses manches était beaucoup plus sombre que l'autre, et surtout, surtout, elle ne bougeait pas.

Mac se précipita sur son amie, trempant ses pieds en courant dans la flaque d'eau. Elle attrapa son visage, et le releva, retenant un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle vit un hématome bossu décorer la pommette droite de Veronica. Celle-ci était pâle comme la Mort, et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Mac la toucha.

« Veronica ! » murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. « Sois pas morte. Sois pas morte. »

C'était stupide, pensait-elle. Elle était forcément en vie, sinon qui avait pu faire ce bruit ? Mac fit le tour de la chaise, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas défaire les liens avec ses mains : la corde épaisse était savamment nouée, mais Veronica n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être débattue à ce moment-là. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été consciente.

Mac fit demi-tour pour attraper un couteau parmi les armes accrochées au mur, et se rua pour scier les cordes. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour en venir à bout, mais elle n'anticipa pas le changement de poids de Veronica, dont le poids mort fit basculer la chaise. Elle tomba la tête la première dans la grande flaque d'eau.

Mac essaya de calmer sa panique, et retourna son amie, défaisant ses liens aux pieds dans des gestes précipités, et totalement hystériques. Ses mains tremblaient à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elles étaient, et les larmes brouillaient sa vue déjà floue par l'angoisse.

« Mac ? » gémit-on à sa droite.

La jeune fille tourna la tête violemment, et ne put retenir un petit cri de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit les yeux ouverts de Veronica. Un rire nerveux lui échappa, et elle se laissa tomber par terre, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Un coup de feu retentit alors juste derrière elle, et Mac hurla de peur en se retournant. Le coup de feu fut suivi d'un étranglement monstrueux, puis d'un bruit sourd, et Mac se trouva nez à nez avec un homme aux yeux fermés, le visage figé à tout jamais. Une énorme marre de sang commençait à se répandre autour de lui, et Mac crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Ses yeux remontèrent devant elle, et elle réalisa alors que c'était Jane Braun qui avait tiré. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus bouleversée que ça par son geste, et baissa son arme immédiatement, pour se pencher et récupérer celle que tenait manifestement le Fitzpatricks.

Mac comprit que Braun venait de leur sauver la vie. Qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de la perdre. Elle sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de céder à la panique. Non. Cindy McKenzie n'était pas un héros.

« Ca va aller. » lui dit tranquillement Braun, d'une voix ferme. Mac ne comprenait pas comment on ne pouvait pas craquer dans une situation pareille. Même à quarante ans, on _devait_ craquer dans une situation pareille. Être adulte ne voulait pas dire qu'on pouvait tuer n'importe qui, même un malfrat, et dire ensuite que tout se passerait bien.

Non, tout ne se passerait pas bien. Mac venait de voir un cadavre, elle venait de manquer de perdre la vie, elle venait de libérer sa meilleure amie d'une bande de malades irlandais terrifiants, alors non, tout n'allait pas bien, tout ne se passait pas bien, tout était horrible, horrible, horrible.

« MAC ! » cria Braun en la saisissant par les épaules, voyant manifestement que la jeune fille était en train de perdre le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. « C'est bientôt fini. Tu as fait le plus dur. J'ai vu une porte derrière. Ça va aller. »

Braun avait raison. Le plus dur était passé. Il y avait une autre porte, donc tout allait bien. Personne n'était mort. Veronica allait bien. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. Mac hocha la tête lentement, et entreprit de finir de trancher les liens de Veronica.

Celle-ci avait l'air de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, et Mac planta les siens dans ceux de Veronica. Elle avait besoin de voir qu'elle était en vie. Veronica lui offrit un petit sourire qui se voulait très probablement rassurant, et essaya de bouger, mais ses muscles avaient l'air beaucoup trop lourds.

« On va t'aider. » déclara Mac d'une voix forte. Elle avait probablement crié, mais entendre sa voix la rassurait. Oui. Tout irait bien.

Braun et elle redressèrent Veronica qui tint fébrilement sur ses jambes, et glissèrent chacune un bras sous un de Veronica, l'aidant à marcher. _Tout irait bien_.

Braun poussa d'un grand coup de pied la porte arrière, et traîna les deux jeunes filles, une main toujours armée d'un gun, l'air prête à s'en resservir. _Tout irait bien_.

Mac prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, et ne put retenir un rire hystérique lorsqu'elle vit les voitures de police et plusieurs ambulances à côté de la voiture de Braun. Elle entendait Keith crier au loin « IL Y A MA FILLE QUELQUE PART DANS CETTE MAISON ! » alors qu'un infirmier essayait de lui mettre quelque chose sur le dos. _Tout irait bien_.

Quelqu'un dut les voir, parce que soudainement, elle n'entendit plus rien, et c'était comme si la vie était au ralenti. Elle vit les ambulanciers courir vers elles. Elle sentit des bras envelopper Veronica, et la porter vers une ambulance. Les cris des gens, les regards des badauds alertés par les coups de feu, les réactions similaires de chacun des hommes de la vie de Veronica, tout semblait comme anesthésié. _Tout irait bien_.

Elle s'avança jusqu'aux ambulances, quelqu'un vint la voir, elle leva la main pour signifier qu'elle allait bien. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Veronica, sur laquelle son père s'était jeté.

« C'est qui, ton héros ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, cassée, les larmes inondant ses joues.

Pas elle, pensa Mac.

Veronica eut un petit rire silencieux, et ferma les yeux, un sourire serein sur le visage. « Je savais que vous viendriez. » souffla-t-elle.

Mac se laissa tomber sur le sol d'une ambulance. Quelqu'un se précipita vers elle pour la soigner. Elle n'avait plus envie de craquer, soudainement. Wallace s'approcha d'elle, et posa un bras rassurant autour de son épaule, pour la rapprocher de lui. Mac inspira calmement son odeur.

_Tout irait bien_.

_**A SUIVRE…

* * *

**_Merci à **Missgege93**, **Choupinette**, **Lorette**, **Bloody** **Merry**, **Elilove59**, **Faithlove43** et **LilyAnthea** pour leurs très gentilles reviews. 

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines... En attendant, reviews?


	11. The Nicest Kids in Town

**Rating :** T, pour un langage encore très choisi.  
**Note de Wam :** Bon, alors ça n'aura pas de réelle importance pour ce chapitre, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'anniversaire à fêter ni que dalle, mais j'en ai eu besoin pour les dates, et j'ai fait quelques recherches, mais j'ai l'impression que les scénaristes sont un peu débiles et contradictoires. Selon les myspaces des personnages, Weevil, Veronica et Lilly sont nés en 1987 et Logan et Wallace en 1988. Ce qui est complètement débile puisque Lilly avait un an de plus que tout le monde, et que Weevil a fait trois terminales (donc il avait techniquement un an de plus que Lilly s'il c'est son troisième essai dans la saison 2). Du coup, j'ai un peu tout réarrangé à ma sauce : Weevil est né en 1986, Lilly en 1987, et Veronica, Wallace, Logan, Robin, Duncan et les autres de sa promo sont nés en 1988. Pour Veronica, j'ai décrété que ce serait le 18 août (après tout, pourquoi pas), et pour Logan, je me suis basée sur son "waw you got a vowel right" du "february" (épisode 1.21). Après le jeu des acronymes, j'ai découvert que february n'avait qu'une voyelle en commun avec March, April, September, October, November, et December. Bon, Logan aurait pu ajouter la consonne, mais j'ai décrété que Logan était un chieur. Comme la scène se passe en mai et que Logan est apparemment toujours mineur, j'ai éliminé Mars et Avril, et histoire de pas me prendre la tête j'ai décidé que Logan serait né le 2 septembre 1988. De manière purement arbitraire. Si vous n'aimez pas ces dates, tant pis pour vous Ca n'a, je le répète pas d'importance essentielle, mais au moins vous le savez, j'ai pris des libertés. Sur ce, bonne lecture...

**411**

**THE NICEST KIDS IN TOWN **

« Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends. » l'accueillit Weevil alors que Veronica entrait dans son horrible voiture vert pomme. Elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Après trois ans sans moto, Veronica n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'un ancien chef de motards roule dans une voiture vert pétant. Elle aurait plus attendu ça d'un 09er. Si le vert avait été la mode cette saison, évidemment.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Si ça peut te rassurer, je faisais attendre Lilly plus longtemps le matin. »

Weevil eut un petit rictus. « Ca m'étonnerait. »

« Si. Quand j'étais fâchée après elle. » grommela Veronica. Weevil haussa les sourcils. « J'ai jamais aimé être chaperonnée. Pas depuis longtemps en tout cas. » finit-elle par expliquer.

Weevil passa la première, et sortit du complexe de Veronica. Celle-ci réajusta son sac sur ses genoux. « Tu n'as plus de voiture, de toute façon. »

Veronica lui lança un regard mauvais. « Bien sûr que si j'ai une voiture. Elle n'avait rien, d'ailleurs. Une trace de sang misérable, et c'est tout, un coup de karcher et tout était parti. Je suis sûre que mon père a monté toutes ces révisions pour qu'il y ait tout le temps quelqu'un à mes côtés. »

Weevil eut un petit rire. « Je crois que la boule de hamster géante n'était plus disponible. »

Veronica bouda contre son siège. « Les Fitzpatricks sont repartis chez eux, je crois que vous leur avez foutu les jetons de leur vie. Ils me laisseront tranquille. »

« Arrête de râler, tu adores le fait qu'on soit tous toujours près de toi, à veiller sur ta petite tête. Ça ne te dérange pas autant que tu le dis. » répondit Weevil en allumant la radio.

Veronica s'avança, et changea de station, mais Weevil repoussa sa main. « Je conduis. Ma musique. »

« Ta musique est nulle. » contrecarra Veronica, toujours boudeuse. « Pas question que j'écoute ça pendant une demi-heure. »

« Tu préfères qu'on _discute_ ? » plaisanta Weevil. Veronica eut un petit rire.

« D'accord. Raconte-moi, Weevil, tes amours, comment ça se passe ? » Weevil glissa un regard mauvais dans sa direction.

« Si je te raconte les miens, tu me racontes les tiens ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui mit Veronica mal à l'aise. Il était parfaitement capable de poser des questions dérangeantes. Même si sa vie amoureuse allait être très rapide à raconter, cela n'empêchait pas que Weevil semblait savoir des choses qu'elle ignorait.

Veronica plissa les yeux, et se rassit correctement. « Tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Weevil freina soudainement, et se gara sur le côté, puis se tourna vers Veronica, les yeux ronds. Veronica paniqua, et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. « Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Tu _recules_ ? Je t'offre le moyen de savoir quelque chose, et tu dis _non_ ? » Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Veronica aurait été bonne pour la prison à perpétuité. « Eh bée. Ta vie sentimentale doit _vraiment_ pas être cool. »

« Redémarre, ou je dis à tout le monde que tu as acheté une voiture vert pomme pour impressionner les Village People. » rétorqua Veronica, fixant la route devant elle. Weevil eut un rictus amusé, et s'exécuta.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Weevil reprit la parole. « Avoue. Ce qui te dérange le plus, c'est que Parker fasse partie du mouvement Protégeons les Veronica en Danger. »

« Demain, j'irai à la fac à pieds. Ou je dormirai chez Wallace ce soir. » se contenta de dire Veronica, laissant tomber sa tête contre la vitre.

Weevil avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Veronica le maudit. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et Weevil se gara juste à côté du bâtiment de Mac, qui avait cours dans un des amphithéâtres proches de celui de Veronica. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. « Autant me balader avec Backup. Au moins, lui, il me fait des câlins. »

« Eh ben. Si tu en arrives à préférer les câlins d'un chien… » commença Weevil. Veronica leva un doigt qu'elle colla contre ses lèvres.

« Tt-tt-tt. Arrête-toi là. Et n'oublie pas. Tu oublies mon adresse. Je te préférais quand tu étais un vilain motard sans cœur. » bouda-t-elle. « Merci pour le voyage, Wikipédia. »

Elle poussa la porte, et sortit pour rejoindre Mac qui salua Weevil de la main. Celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis appuya sur l'accélérateur et disparut pour se garer plus près du bureau de l'administration.

Veronica marcha jusqu'à Mac, qui l'enlaça. Elle avait l'air en forme, de l'avis de Veronica. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, son père et Wallace attendaient qu'elle se réveille, et ils lui avaient plus ou moins raconté ce qui s'était passé. Veronica n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, mais le dernier concernait Mac, qui la libérait. Veronica se souvenait de son regard paniqué, presque hanté. Elle se souvenait d'un coup de feu à côté d'elle, de Braun qui avait tiré, de son visage décidé. Puis tout était flou, et elle revoyait son père l'enlacer, puis l'hôpital.

Elle était sortie une semaine après. Veronica se sentait parfaitement bien, mais elle était sûre que son père avait fait exprès de la laisser pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de désobéir. Les trois policiers postés devant sa chambre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre étaient supposés y veiller. Veronica avait eu envie de les étrangler, mais personne ne l'avait laissée faire.

Deux semaines après avoir été attaquée par deux hommes qui l'avaient assommée – elle se souvenait s'être violemment débattue, et en avoir mordu un à plusieurs reprises, puis sa tête avait cogné contre quelque chose de dur, et c'était un trou noir – Veronica trouvait qu'elle gérait plutôt bien les choses. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir particulièrement peur. Elle s'était réveillée à quelques reprises, avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais ils l'avaient attachée à une chaise pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Evidemment, ils avaient accompagné le tout d'un ou deux coups, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien que partir, bouger, et même respirer, étaient de très mauvaises idées. Elle savait que Liam avait été là, mais son cerveau refusait de s'en souvenir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était si horrible. Mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que ne pas savoir était parfois pire. Elle avait eu un bandage au bras, mais s'en était très vite débarrassé lorsque son père avait eu le dos tourné.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas été violée. C'était déjà une énorme évolution, pour elle. Veronica avait essayé de prendre la chose du mieux possible, mais Logan n'avait certainement pas goûté à la plaisanterie.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Hey. »_

_Veronica se redressa sur son lit, et haussa les sourcils, surprise d'avoir un visiteur. Elle lui offrit un sourire, alors qu'il pénétrait totalement dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il lui montra des fleurs, et pâlit légèrement en voyant qu'il n'était pas le premier. La chambre de Veronica n'avait rien à envier à un fleuriste._

_« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de vases. » prononça Veronica, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une blouse, au cas où il y ait des complications. Les médecins la gardaient en observations pour l'instant. Veronica se sentait bien. Elle blâmait la sensation d'être un peu à l'ouest sur les programmes lamentables de la télé._

_Logan s'assit sur la chaise, et observa l'écran de télé. Il eut un petit rire. « Conan le Barbare, Veronica ? »_

_Celle-ci haussa les épaules. « Si je mets pas le son, je peux faire des dialogues très intéressants. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup voir notre gouverneur sous stéroïdes. Il ressemble à la Chose dans les Quatre Fantastiques. »_

_Logan eut un petit rire, et posa les fleurs à côté, sur la table de nuit. C'était un bouquet garni de fleurs rouges, jaunes, roses, blanches, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas trop su laquelle prendre, quelle couleur choisir, quel sentiment assumer. Ces fleurs n'auraient pas pu mieux définir leurs relations. Veronica ricana en repensant que Duncan lui avait offert des fleurs jaunes lors de leur premier rendez-vous._

_Lilly lui avait arraché la tête le lendemain après que Veronica lui avait téléphoné pour tout lui raconter. Duncan l'avait accueillie le lundi matin avec un bouquet monstrueux de roses rouges ; probablement acheté par Lilly, en y repensant._

_Logan tourna la tête de Veronica, et le contact la fit légèrement sursauter. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis presque un an, réalisa-t-elle avec incrédulité. Mais Logan ne retira pas sa main de son menton, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa pommette droite, sur laquelle un bleu monstrueux et ensanglanté prenait une place gigantesque. Veronica ne dormait plus à droite, à cause de la douleur._

_« Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. _

_Le regard de Logan était sombre, elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi sombre depuis bien longtemps, et son cœur manqua un battement. « Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. » se contenta-t-il de dire._

_« J'ai de la chance d'avoir une armée aussi géniale. Pour le reste, c'est vous qui avez tout fait. Je me suis contentée de rester inconsciente une bonne partie du temps. »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée de combien tout le monde était inquiet. » souffla-t-il, comme s'il lâchait un poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. « On a cru que ton père allait en mourir. Heureusement que tu n'as rien eu. »_

_Veronica se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le regard perçant de Logan la mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'intensité de son regard. Elle se sentait comme quand elle avait quatorze ans, et qu'il la fixait sérieusement, sans désir, sans vouloir la mettre mal à l'aise, sans message disant « saute-moi dessus immédiatement ». C'était le même regard qu'avant que tout devienne compliqué. Un regard qui cherchait à la comprendre, à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Veronica n'avait jamais aimé ce regard, de la part de qui que ce soit. Et le fait que Logan la comprenne plus que quiconque rendait la scène encore plus dérangeante._

_« Oui. » articula-t-elle difficilement. « Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas fait violer ou abuser dans mon sommeil. » Elle eut un petit rire gêné, et Logan secoua brièvement la tête, comme sortant d'une transe. Ah. Le regard sombre était de retour. Veronica savait mieux gérer cette émotion-là._

_Il repoussa la chaise, et se leva. « Dis pas des choses comme ça. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère. _

_« Logan, je plaisantais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Que mon père avait raison d'être terrifié ? Ce sont les Fitzpatricks, tu les connais aussi bien que moi. »_

_« Justement ! Je me souviens que Liam était prêt à te tatouer le visage pour obtenir des réponses ! On ne savait pas ce qu'il te voulait ! Tu imagines s'il avait pensé que tu savais des détails sur le dossier de ton père ? Ou s'il avait un rapport avec la mort de Robin que tu ne soupçonnais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait fait ? Il t'aurait torturée ! Et comment tu crois qu'on aurait tous réagi ? »_

_Veronica cligna des yeux, arrachant compulsivement la peau de ses lèvres avec ses dents, et triturant ses mains. Elle regarda ailleurs, gênée. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. » murmura-t-elle. Logan s'approcha de la fenêtre, dos à elle, et posa sa tête contre la vitre._

_« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça a été, Veronica. Wallace, Dick, Mac, Braun... Eux, ils étaient inquiets parce que la situation était inquiétante, et qu'ils étaient dépassés. Mais ton père… On imaginait. On_ sait_, Veronica. Ton père t'a vue dans un freezer, je t'ai retrouvée dans un parking, j'étais présent ce soir-là sur le toit du Grand… Tu ne peux pas insulter nos réactions par des phrases comme celles que tu m'as sorties. »_

_Veronica baissa la tête. « Je suis désolée. »_

_Logan ferma les yeux, et se retourna. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Veronica. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant, incertain. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. » marmonna-t-il._

_Veronica se laissa tomber contre son oreiller. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être inquiète comme ça. Enfin… Je l'ai su, mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ? » demanda Logan en se retournant._

_« Mais j'ai coupé le sujet de l'inquiétude de ma vie. » Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et le message était on ne peut plus clair. Elle n'avait plus été inquiète depuis qu'il avait été accusé du meurtre de Felix et qu'il était parti dans sa quête de revanche. Ça expliquait aussi la raison pour laquelle elle avait rompu. Elle ne supportait pas la pression, elle ne supportait pas d'être inquiète pour quelqu'un._

_Logan se sentit touché de l'aveu qu'elle faisait à ce moment précis. Elle avouait ses sentiments pour lui à l'époque, le fait qu'elle y pensait toujours manifestement, et elle reconnaissait qu'elle était une sale égoïste qui ne supportait pas que son monde ne fonctionne pas comme elle l'entendait. Logan ne comptait pas lui rendre les choses plus faciles, cette fois. « Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. » railla-t-il, amer._

_Veronica hocha la tête. « Braun et Wallace m'ont dit que j'étais une connasse sans cœur. »_

_Logan releva la tête, et eut un petit rire entre le choc et la sincérité. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, elle aussi amusée. « Je suis suffisamment lucide sur moi-même pour savoir qu'ils n'ont pas entièrement tort. »_

_Logan se racla la gorge, et Veronica lui fit une grimace. « Pas entièrement. » insista-t-elle. « Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. »_

_« Oui. Tu_ avais_. Et je ne nie pas que d'une certaine façon tu en as toujours, mais maintenant… » commença Logan._

_« Maintenant il faut avancer. » soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Logan cligna les siens, surpris de voir Veronica être si vulnérable face à lui. Elle ne l'avait plus été depuis tellement longtemps que Logan ne s'en souvenait plus précisément. « J'ai vraiment été horrible, avec Wallace. Il a eu plein de problèmes, et je suis restée campée sur mes positions, fermée à ce qui lui est arrivé. Ça n'a pas été une année facile pour lui, mais quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me rechercher, et à mettre sa vie en danger pour moi. Il n'a jamais hésité. »_

_« Tu en aurais fait autant pour lui. » la rassura Logan. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Mais il mit cette vulnérabilité assumée de Veronica sur le compte des anti-douleurs. Il préférait ne pas croire qu'elle était sincère._

_« C'est pas toujours les grands gestes qui comptent. Au contraire. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »_

_Il y eut un silence détendu, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Logan et Veronica se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se sourirent. Un vrai sourire. Sincère. Qui leur fit un bien insoupçonnable. Logan se racla la gorge, et regarda le carrelage. « Il faut que j'y aille. Parker m'attend, elle m'en fait un peu baver depuis que tu es sortie d'affaire. »_

_Veronica hocha la tête. « J'aurais pas été aussi compréhensive, je pense. » concéda-t-elle, alors que son cœur se pinçait._

_« Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien quand même. » Nouveau silence, puis… « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »_

_Il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte, et au moment où il allait la passer, Veronica le retint. « Logan ? »_

_Celui-ci se retourna, et Veronica sentit une vague d'émotions l'ensevelir. Sa respiration se coupa, elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers le bouquet de fleurs rouges, roses, jaunes, blanches. _Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu penses toujours à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

_Elle avala ses questions, et afficha le sourire le plus sincère que son cœur pincé pouvait. « Merci. »_

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu as petit déjeuné ? » demanda Mac avec une œillade inquiète.

« Oui, » mentit Veronica. Elle n'avait pas faim, depuis l'enlèvement, mais elle savait que son entourage avait remarqué qu'elle mangeait moins. Après une semaine d'hôpital, et une autre sans manger, Veronica commençait à flotter dans ses pantalons, mais elle arrivait assez bien à le dissimuler jusqu'à présent.

Mac ne la crut manifestement pas, et lui tendit une pomme en souriant. Veronica lui sourit, et la prit sans rien dire, puis croqua dedans pour faire plaisir à Mac. Les deux jeunes filles se remirent à marcher vers l'amphithéâtre de Veronica, pour son cours de psychologie. Il faisait doux et beau pour un mois de février. Veronica n'avait pas eu besoin de prendre de manteau pour sortir, mais elle avait pris un pull au cas où. La jeune fille leva le visage vers le soleil qui le lui chauffa. Elle soupira de bien-être.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Veronica.

Mac grimaça. « Mes parents m'ont obligée à retourner chez la psy. Ils ont détesté que je me mette en danger. Je ne t'explique pas la dispute à laquelle j'ai eu droit quand ils ont dû venir me récupérer à l'hôpital parce que j'étais en état de choc. »

Veronica sentit une vague de honte l'envahir, mais Mac lui sourit. « Ils auraient fini par être au courant, de toute façon. Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. »

« Tu as été fantastique, Mac. » lui répondit sérieusement Veronica, en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin. « Sérieusement. Sans toi… »

« Arrête. Ne parlons pas de ça ! C'est fini, tout s'est bien terminé, et c'est tant mieux. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller fêter ça ! Autour d'un verre ! »

Veronica sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Mac pour se remettre en route. « Oooh une fête. Je suis partante ! » Alors qu'elle tournait pour repartir, une affiche interpella le regard de Veronica. C'était Gory Sorokin en train d'acheter de la coke, puis d'en sniffer un rail à une soirée. Veronica secoua la tête, écoeurée. « Ce mec est un déchet. » lâcha-t-elle.

Mac soupira. « J'ai vu sur le site qui lui est dédié qu'il se fait virer de Hearst. Apparemment, une source anonyme aurait envoyé des preuves de certains méfaits de Gory. Ça n'est pas passé au conseil d'administration, même s'il a de la famille haut placée. »

Veronica lui jeta un regard entre surprise et amusement. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu ailles sur un site sur ce type. »

« Hey. Ce site est très bien fait. Je n'y vais que pour y admirer le travail du webmaster derrière. » se justifia Mac. « Et puis je t'ai déjà vue aller vérifier les mises à jour, alors tu n'as rien à dire. »

Mac attrapa le bras de Veronica, et la tira vers l'amphithéâtre. Veronica eut un rictus diabolique. « Mais moi j'ai de très bonnes raisons de voir ce fils de rat descendre lentement mais sûrement en enfer. J'ai presque envie de fouiller pour savoir qui est la source anonyme. Ça va faire six mois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'acharne sur lui. »

Mac secoua la tête, et leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c'est probablement ton âme sœur. » ricana-t-elle.

« Ouais, probablement. En tout cas elle mérite mon admiration. J'espère que c'est un mec. Et qu'il est canon. » conclut intelligemment Veronica.

« Et si c'est une fille ? »

Elles étaient arrivées devant la porte de l'amphi de Veronica, qui la poussa et remarqua que le cours avait déjà commencé. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon, Braun était presque gentille avec elle depuis son enlèvement. Veronica comptait bien en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pendant un moment, elle avait contemplé l'idée de se faire porter pâle, abusant de sa « faiblesse psychique », mais elle savait que Braun ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

Veronica fit mine de réfléchir un instant, puis eut un petit sourire énigmatique. « On est à la fac, nan ? Je pourrais toujours expérimenter… »

Mac leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire. Veronica aurait juré que, pendant une seconde, elle avait entendu celui de Lilly résonner dans la pièce.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica essayait de garder son calme. Il faisait nuit, et Wallace n'était toujours pas arrivé pour la raccompagner. Il venait dîner chez elle, invité par Keith. Comme Veronica n'avait plus de voiture, elle était totalement dépendante de tout le monde, ce qui l'horripilait. Mais elle avait décidé de faire des efforts, et de faire confiance à son entourage. Ils le méritaient, ils avaient plus que prouvé qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux dans les moments les plus durs. Alors les moments les plus simples, devaient… Ben, être plus simples, justement. Non ?

Il faisait nuit, son dernier cours terminait tard, et tout le monde était rapidement parti. Elle était seule contre un poteau, et hésitait à retourner à l'intérieur. Veronica avait essayé de téléphoner plusieurs fois à Wallace, mais elle était tombée sur sa messagerie. Connaissant Wallace, il était capable d'avoir oublié de recharger son téléphone, et tomber en rade au pire moment. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Par contre, elle se sentait stupide d'attendre comme ça. Mac et Parker étaient parties manger au restaurant, et Veronica ne voulait pas les déranger. Son père était suffisamment inquiet sans qu'elle lui téléphone en lui demandant de venir la prendre. Quant à Weevil, le voyage du matin l'avait amplement convaincue qu'il était un très bon ami quand il ne l'emmenait pas en voiture. Et, accessoirement, qu'il avait besoin d'une copine.

Veronica sentait son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de peur de reproduire ce qui s'était passé sur le parking. Elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration, et saisit le taser dans sa main au cas où. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fouillant les buissons sombres et frémissants du regard. La moindre ombre l'obligeait à resserrer sa poigne sur le taser, et lentement, doucement, mais sûrement, elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et une sensation d'étouffement lui bloqua la gorge. Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait chaud, ses vêtements l'étouffaient, ses jambes devenaient des cotons. Elle se sentit glisser le long du poteau, la respiration haletante, les yeux dans le vague, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta, et écarquilla les yeux de peur, mais sa main trempée de moiteur avait laissé glissé le taser. A sa plus grande surprise, le visage inquiet de Dick Casablancas apparut devant ses yeux flous.

« Hey. Veronica, calme-toi, c'est rien. Tout va bien. »

Il était tout pâle, et avait l'air au moins aussi angoissé qu'elle. Il eut l'air de paniquer un instant, puis il ouvrit son sac à dos, en extirpa un sac qu'il vida de son contenu – des restes d'un vieux sandwich, et une canette de bière vide – puis le tendit à Veronica qui l'accepta. Elle respira profondément dans le sac, se concentrant sur des pensées calmes, et rapidement, son rythme cardiaque reprit une vitesse normale.

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée et toujours un peu angoissée, puis rendit le sac à Dick, qui le jeta par terre. Veronica lui fit les gros yeux, et Dick, levant les siens au ciel, se leva pour aller le mettre à la poubelle. Il réapparut rapidement à côté d'elle, et posa une main gentille sur son épaule.

« Ca va ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ? »

Veronica secoua la tête négativement. « Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. » Elle afficha un petit sourire faible. « T'as pas bonne mine. »

Dick haussa un sourcil. « Ouais, bah toi non plus. Tu m'as foutu les jetons, recommence pas ça. »

Veronica s'appuya contre le poteau, et essaya de se relever. Dick lui tendit la main pour l'aider, mais Veronica l'ignora, et préféra utiliser le poteau et ses faibles forces. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à sa fierté. Encore moins pour de l'aide venant de Dick Casablancas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, alors que Dick lui tendait son sac. Veronica le saisit, et Dick haussa les épaules.

« J'ai croisé Wallace, il était en chemin pour te rejoindre, il avait l'air pressé et inquiet, un truc à propos de son frère, j'ai pas bien compris. Du coup j'ai pris la relève. Il n'a pas pu te prévenir il n'a pas de batterie. Par contre, il m'a laissé un mot qu'il m'a interdit de lire. »

La dernière phrase fut grommelée d'un ton boudeur, et Dick fouilla longuement dans ses poches, avant d'en extirper une feuille pliée grossièrement. Veronica la lui arracha presque des mains, l'air suspicieuse, et l'ouvrit.

**Darrell a fait des siennes. Je dois annuler le repas chez toi. Désolé de t'envoyer Dick, mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre… Rappelle-toi, il est venu te sauver. Ne lui arrache pas la tête.**

**Wallace**

Veronica observa Dick un instant, et inspira lentement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se mit en marche, en traînant des pieds.

« J'imagine que c'est pas le bon moment pour te demander une faveur ? » tenta Dick en grimaçant un peu nerveusement. Veronica lui jeta un coup d'œil douteux.

« Ca dépend. Quel genre de faveur ? » Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Du moins, il avait participé à la mission de sauvetage. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle chose. Peut-être qu'elle l'aiderait. Et qu'elle lui ferait un prix normal.

Ou peut-être pas. Elle ne savait pas encore trop.

Dick replaça sa mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux d'un geste machinal, et rajusta sa chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur un t-shirt noir « smell it bitch ! ». Classe. Et typique.

« J'ai besoin que tu prouves que j'ai pas fait boire une première année jusqu'à en faire un coma éthylique. » dit-il en hochant la tête, comme si le fait qu'il reconnaissait que c'était complètement stupide rendait la requête plus faisable.

Veronica pila net. « Bien sûr. Parce qu'on était ensemble à ce moment-là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. « Comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ? » poursuivit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Ils atteignirent le parking rapidement, Dick courant pour la rattraper. « Ca peut pas être moi. Ils disent que c'est moi parce qu'ils ont vu un blond aux cheveux longs et au style surfeur boire avec elle ! Mais, même si je suis unique, la Californie regorge de blonds aux cheveux longs et au style surfeur ! C'était pas moi ! Je veux dire, la fille était vraiment super moche, j'aurais jamais voulu prendre un verre avec elle ! »

Dick appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture centralisée, et ouvrit sa portière, mais s'interrompit en voyant Veronica figée, le fixant avec stupéfaction. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce qui irrita passablement Dick. « Quoi ? » grommela-t-il.

« Quel rapport entre boire un verre avec une fille à une fête et sa mocheté ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée et dégoûtée à la fois.

Dick la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète. « V, quand tu bois un verre avec une fille à une soirée, c'est que tu veux la serrer. Et quand tu la fais boire au point de faire un coma éthylique, c'est vraiment que t'as envie de te la faire, et que tu crois que tu n'as aucune chance. »

Veronica eut une moue singulièrement écoeurée, et pénétra dans la voiture. Lorsque Dick planta la clé dans le démarreur, elle secoua la tête. « Donc, si je comprends bien, la seule preuve que tu peux me donner pour croire que _toi_, Dick Casablancas, tu n'as pas fait boire une fille de dix-huit ans au point de la mettre dans le coma, c'était qu'elle était trop moche pour que tu lui offres un verre ? »

Dick tourna la tête violemment, outré. « Non. Elle était trop moche pour que je _m'approche_ d'elle. Et j'ai certainement pas besoin de faire boire une fille pour me la taper. Encore moins si elle est laide. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es monstrueux. »

« Mais innocent. » rétorqua Dick, en sortant du parking. « Tu vas m'aider, alors ? Je suis totalement prêt à te payer, même le prix de la dernière fois. »

Veronica hocha la tête, gardant précieusement en mémoire le fait qu'il était venu à sa rescousse. Il n'était pas totalement perdu. Il avait bon fond. Quelque part, très, très loin, sous une couche de mauvaise foi, de valeurs douteuses, et de stupidité, Dick Casablancas avait très certainement bon fond. Depuis peu, en tout cas.

« D'accord. On va reprendre depuis le début. Qui t'accuse ? C'était à quelle soirée ? Où étais-tu à ce moment-là ? Qui pourrait te fournir un alibi ? Combien ai-je de temps pour prouver que tu n'es pas coupable ? »

Dick lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. « Euh, les parents m'accusent, parce qu'un tas de mecs de la soirée m'ont montré du doigt. Sauf que je connaissais pas les mecs, c'était une soirée dans une autre fraternité, les Pi Sigma Alpha, mais y avait que des gamins, c'était chiant. J'ai été vite raide déchiré, et j'ai passé la soirée avec une Française canon, mais elle partait avant-hier, ou un truc comme ça. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas d'alibi ? Tu ne te souviens de personne qui a pu te voir ? Tu es resté à la soirée tout le temps ? » insista Veronica, déjà agacée. Voilà où ça menait, la déchéance dans l'alcool, et les soirées débiles. L'envie de le laisser macérer dans ses ennuis démangeait douloureusement la jeune fille, mais elle se rappela d'une voix mentale puissante que Dick avait été sympa avec elle. Ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Et puis il la payerait cher.

Dick haussa les épaules. « Nan. J'ai vu que la fête était naze, alors j'ai bu. Après je suis parti me coucher. »

« Seul ? » hasarda Veronica. Elle espérait sincèrement que Dick pourrait se vanter d'avoir violemment sauté sa Française, parce que la retrouver serait plus simple.

La grimace mal à l'aise et gênée de Dick lui donna sa réponse. « Tu n'as pas réussi à la ramener chez toi. »

« Un vrai complot. » grommela-t-il.

Veronica haussa un sourcil, mais ne rétorqua rien de mesquin. Elle en fut très fière. « Logan pourrait te servir d'alibi ? » demanda-t-elle, croisant les doigts pour que la réponse lui plaise.

Cette fois encore, la tension qui habita Dick à cet instant précis lui fit comprendre que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. « Nan, il se rachète auprès de Parker-la-Brune depuis que les Fitzpatricks se la sont joué Alpha Dog sur toi. Enfin… Sauf que tu t'es pas fait tuer comme le gamin dans le film. Ce qui est positif. »

Lorsqu'il vit Veronica déglutir péniblement, il fronça les sourcils. « Je t'ai pas ruiné la fin du film, j'espère ? Parce que c'est une histoire vraie, alors bon, t'aurais dû être au courant quand même… »

« Non, Dick. Tu ne m'as pas ruiné la fin du film, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Veronica en levant les yeux au ciel. « Donc Logan n'était pas dans la suite ce soir-là, tu étais pire que bourré à cette soirée, et tu ne te rappelles de rien. Merci, Dick. Ça va être très simple. Garde ton argent pour te payer un bon avocat, ce sera mon conseil du jour. Profites-en, il est gratuit. »

Le visage de Dick se décomposa, et Veronica fut surprise de réaliser que ça ne l'emplissait pas de joie. Si elle commençait à devenir humaine, ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il semblait écraser le volant de ses mains, et avait l'air profondément concentré, plongé dans ses pensées. Veronica jeta des œillades inquiètes vers la route. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur l'autoroute qui ramenait dans la banlieue de Neptune, mais Veronica n'était pas rassurée quand même.

« Dick, concentre-toi sur la route ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il essayait de se remémorer la soirée, peu attiré par l'option prison. Veronica le comprenait extrêmement bien. Surtout que, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, Veronica avait tendance à croire Dick.

Soudainement, le blond tapa violemment sa main au milieu du volant, se souvenant d'un détail. Le klaxon résonna bruyamment, surprenant les deux jeunes, qui sursautèrent tous les deux de manière tout à fait ridicule. Dick fit une grimace d'excuse en jurant contre lui-même, alors que Veronica tentait de se remettre de sa crise cardiaque momentanée.

« Putain, DICK ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Refais jamais ça ! »

« Il y avait ce surfeur ! Je me rappelle plus son nom, mais c'était, genre, un champion ou quelque chose ! »

Veronica fronça les sourcils, retirant la main moite qu'elle avait plaquée contre son cœur dans son effroi. « Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemble ? »

Encore cette horrible grimace. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et jeta ses bras en l'air, hors d'elle. « Oh, je t'en prie Dick ! C'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ?! »

« Si je le revoyais, je le reconnaîtrais ! Veronica, j'ai que jusqu'à lundi pour prouver que j'y suis pour rien ! Le juge me convoque, après ! »

Veronica lui glissa un regard meurtrier. Il avait intérêt à la payer immédiatement. Peut-être qu'elle lui demanderait même un bonus. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui ? Un champion, ça devrait être facile à retrouver, non ? »

« Je me souviens surtout de sa voix. On est partis tous les deux, huit verres après mon arrivée ! »

« Ca correspond à combien de temps, ça, huit verres ? » demanda Veronica, qui n'en revenait pas de devoir modifier des valeurs universelles par des verres d'alcool. C'était atteindre un niveau de pathétique qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. « Et vous êtes partis faire quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu tenais absolument à te taper quelqu'un ce soir-là… » grimaça-t-elle, imaginant malgré elle la situation. Elle ne sut pas si elle allait exploser de rire, ou ouvrir la fenêtre pour vomir. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose dans l'estomac…

Dick lui retourna son regard mauvais. « M'insulte pas. Aucune bite ne franchira mon endroit où le ciel n'éclaire pas. C'est une porte de sortie, et je tiens à ce que ça le reste. »

« Un simple non aurait suffi. » gémit Veronica, en ouvrant la fenêtre. « Alors !? Ca fait combien de temps, huit verres ? Et vous avez fait quoi ? »

Dick réfléchit, et Veronica regardait frénétiquement la route, croisant les doigts pour qu'aucune voiture ne s'arrête devant. Plus jamais, _jamais_, elle ne remonterait en voiture avec Dick Casablancas. Elle en faisait la promesse solennelle.

« Ca doit faire deux heures, huit verres. On a… Euh, je crois qu'on s'est tapé un raid dans la chambre d'un quatrième année de la fraternité. »

« Un raid ? » demanda Veronica, hésitant entre vouloir savoir ce que cela voulait dire, et l'ignorer à jamais.

« Disons juste que l'alcool, ça remplit la vessie. » rigola Dick, se remémorant très certainement la scène. Veronica grimaça, soupira, et maudit sa malchance. Evidemment, cet abruti n'avait qu'une mémoire très sélective des évènements.

« Un témoin ivre dont tu ne te rappelles pas le nom, c'est comme si tu expliquais à Van Lowe que tu as passé la soirée avec Casper. » rappela Veronica, croisant les doigts pour qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible chez elle.

« Il était pas ivre ! » contrecarra Dick, comme si c'était une évidence. Bien sûr ! pensa Veronica, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un jeune de vingt ans totalement sobre aille uriner dans la chambre d'un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. « Il avait un concours le surlendemain. Tu sais, le truc de la plage, le concours ? Il y a participé ! Il pouvait pas boire, de peur d'avoir une gueule de bois ou d'être malade. Il m'a juste bien aimé. Il m'a trouvé cool, on a parlé de surf, de filles, de vagues. »

« Et après vous vous avez pris une armoire pour une pissotière ? » marmonna Veronica. « Evidemment, ce sont les bases de l'amitié, chez les débiles. Il l'a gagné, au moins, ce concours ? »

Dick haussa les épaules. « Comment je le saurais, moi ? »

Veronica darda sur lui un regard incrédule. « Parce que tu ne vis que pour le surf ? » articula-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait autant de patience.

« Et les filles ! N'oublie pas les filles ! Mais j'ai pas vu la lumière du jour dimanche matin. J'étais trop naze. D'ailleurs, lundi non plus. J'ai passé la journée à dormir. Hey. » râla-t-il en voyant Veronica lever les yeux au ciel. « J'ai fait face aux Fitzpatricks. Je méritais cette beuverie monumentale. »

Veronica soupira, et se laissa tomber dans le siège. « On est jeudi, Dick. Depuis combien de temps tu as été accusé ? »

« En fait, lundi ils ont téléphoné. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. « Je voulais t'appeler immédiatement, mais Logan me l'a interdit. Il paraît que t'as besoin de repos, et tout. Moi je crois que si t'as pas un truc dans lequel fourrer ton nez, tu déprimes, mais j'ai pas osé lui donner mon point de vue. Et puis, c'est pas comme si cette histoire allait te mettre en danger ! »

« Tu veux dire que Logan sait, mais qu'il t'a interdit de m'approcher ? » résuma Veronica, interdite.

Dick haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ouais. J'étais censé être sur tes talons, mardi, mais il s'est arrangé pour que tu restes avec Wallace toute l'après-midi plutôt que de me laisser t'approcher. C'est bon, j'allais pas te casser. »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche, choquée, énervée par l'attitude de Logan. « Mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? » s'écria-t-elle, en sortant son portable. Dick écarquilla les yeux, et le lui arracha des mains, pour le jeter dans le coffre.

Veronica le massacra du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? DICK ! »

« Ok, pour ton information, sache que tu es en train de ruiner des années passées à perfectionner l'art de ne _jamais_ me mêler des affaires des autres, mais là, je ne te laisserai pas l'engueuler. Tu lui en as assez fait baver comme ça, tu peux me croire, parce que quand tu lui as brisé le cœur l'an dernier, j'étais aux premières loges. » Ils étaient presque arrivés chez elle, et Veronica détacha sa ceinture pour récupérer son portable, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait gesticuler jusqu'à l'arrière, et que Dick était Dick et aurait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur, elle décida de prendre son mal en patience. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. « J'ai même dû lui faire croire qu'il y avait un feu pas loin de chez toi pour que la famille de Weevil puisse laver la suite. » ajouta-t-il comme si c'était un souvenir absolument monstrueux.

Veronica voulut réagir pour la phrase raciste, mais réalisa que ça n'aurait aucune importance. Dick ne retiendrait rien. A un feu rouge, il se tourna directement vers elle, et croisa son regard. « Il a vraiment eu les jetons, Veronica, quand Wallace et Mac l'ont appelé pour lui dire que t'avais été enlevée. Je l'avais vu dans tous ses états, mais celui-là, jamais. »

Veronica se rassit correctement sur son siège, fixant avec mauvaise humeur la boîte à gants. « Il a même été jusqu'à décommander son rendez-vous avec Parker-la-Brune pour se jeter dans la cage aux fauves – ton père. Crois-moi, vu les complexes masochistes de l'autre folle, il risquait gros. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Veronica fronça les sourcils. Dick évita immédiatement ses yeux.

« En tout cas, il s'est démené pour te sauver. » ignora-t-il superbement. « Il est resté avec ton père, alors que tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, il foutais carrément les boules, et il a pas hésité à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien les Fitzpatricks pour savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds, et surtout à quoi tu étais confrontée. »

« Waw » se moqua Veronica. « Autant de grands mots, et de longues phrases pour un si petit cerveau… Tu vas te fouler ta seule neurone, à ce rythme-là, Dick. »

« T'as pas le droit de traiter Logan comme ça. » continua-t-il en redémarrant. « Il voulait juste te protéger. T'as de la chance d'avoir autant de monde prêt à agir pour toi, tu sais. »

Veronica regarda par la fenêtre avec mauvaise foi, mise mal à l'aise par la dernière phrase de Dick, qui sonnait étrangement sincère. Si Dick Casablancas en arrivait à lui faire la leçon, alors elle devait être tombée extrêmement bas. Elle ne dit rien, et Dick gara rapidement la voiture dans le parking pour la déposer chez elle. Veronica descendit, récupéra son portable dans le coffre, et le rangea dans son sac, sous l'œil rassuré de Dick. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, sans un merci, Dick la rappela.

« Alors, tu vas m'aider ? »

Veronica se retourna, et le regarda longuement. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Dick hocha la tête. « Tu sais, si tu ne le retrouves pas, il y a une fête demain, pour les vacances d'hiver. Il y sera sûrement, parce qu'il participe encore aux concours de dimanche. »

« Le Neptune Contest ? » demanda Veronica. Elle se souvenait de cette occasion. Lilly l'y traînait constamment pour y admirer les surfeurs venus des quatre coins du monde, et rendre Logan jaloux par la même occasion. Même si celui-ci était souvent trop absorbé par la vision des rois de la glisse, maîtrisant momentanément la mer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait oublié cet événement.

« Il y a la grande fête habituelle, où tous les participants sont invités. Il y sera forcément, et tu pourras lui poser des questions. »

« Tu le reconnaîtras ? » Veronica en doutait largement, mais Dick avait l'air résolu. Elle mit de côté que tous les ans, c'était une famille 09er qui organisait la soirée, et Veronica haïssait les soirées de 09ers.

« Je ne boirai pas, promis. Je t'emmène, et te ramène. Si je suis sobre, je le reconnaîtrai. » affirma-t-il, l'air plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Veronica trouvait la situation immensément bizarre. Elle le fixa longuement. « C'est chez qui, la soirée, cette année ? »

Dick eut l'air de redouter fortement la question. Il rougit légèrement, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation pour Veronica, puis murmura d'une voix à peine audible. « Shelly Pomroy. »

Veronica sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle déglutit une fois, deux fois, tandis que Dick évitait son regard, comme s'il se souvenait de son attitude à l'époque. Veronica voulut crier non, lui jeter tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main en hurlant, elle voulut lui arracher la tête parce qu'une fois, ça avait suffi, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Puis elle se rappela la tombe de Cassidy au cimetière. Elle vit la culpabilité dans les yeux de Dick. Elle serra la mâchoire. « Si je te vois t'approcher d'un seul verre, je m'en vais immédiatement. Tu passes me prendre à vingt-trois heures. Et je double l'intégralité de mes honoraires. »

Dick leva la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais Veronica avait déjà tourné les talons. Il la regarda monter les escaliers, l'air fébrile, et il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air plus fine que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

Il repensa à sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de l'organisatrice. La nausée lui tordit l'estomac.

_Logan allait le tuer._

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica poussa la porte de chez elle et s'appuya contre, en fermant les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle retournerait à une fête chez Shelly Pomroy. Son cœur lui martelait douloureusement la poitrine rien qu'à y repenser. Mais une partie d'elle avait besoin d'y retourner. Ne serait-ce que pour faire la paix avec elle-même. Elle se le devait. Pour se prouver que Cassidy n'avait pas gagné. Qu'elle avait vaincu.

« Ca va ? » demanda Keith, les sourcils froncés, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Veronica ouvrit les yeux, et afficha un sourire de circonstance, en se poussant de la porte. Elle lâcha son sac dans l'entrée, et se traîna sur le tabouret pour s'avachir sur le bar. « Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller quand on est raccompagnée par Dick Casablancas. Wallace ne peut pas venir. Darrell fait sa crise d'adolescence, il est parti donner un coup de main à sa mère. » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de son père.

« Quand est-ce que je récupère ma voiture ? » geignit la jeune fille, « C'est horrible de devoir être conduite par des gens. »

« Je fais tout vérifier. Tu devrais la récupérer samedi. Weevil m'a dit que ça commençait à bien faire. Il ne passe pas te prendre demain ? »

Veronica arbora un air coupable et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. « Je veux ma voituuuuuuure. » puis elle releva la tête, et ajouta : « D'ailleurs, je pense que ce serait sympa que tu téléphones à Alicia, puisque tu es un ancien shérif, peut-être que tu pourrais impressionner Darrell au point de lui retirer l'envie de devenir un PCHer ? »

Keith déposa la nourriture sur la table, et repoussa son bras avec l'assiette qu'il tenait dans la main. Veronica se décala, la tête toujours dans les bras, comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Elle finit par se redresser, et s'asseoir correctement, remarquant pour la première fois une enveloppe marron. Veronica fronça les sourcils, et fit une moue inquisitrice.

Elle plissa les yeux en direction de son père, qui avait l'air étrangement sérieux. « C'est un peu trop petit pour contenir un poney. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu sais, » commença Keith la bouche pleine de raviolis, en servant Veronica, « un jour, je t'offrirai vraiment ce poney. Et tu te sentiras très, très bête. »

« En attendant, je continuerai de rêver. » Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et parcourut les deux pages du regard. Keith se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Robin. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de se remettre un peu à ça, histoire de se changer les idées. »

« Elle a été internée ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, bouche bée.

Keith acquiesça. « Quand elle avait seize ans, pendant six mois. Apparemment, elle aurait fait une tentative de suicide. »

Veronica releva la tête, puis la secoua, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « Marjorie m'avait dit qu'elle avait disparu pendant six mois sans un mot. »

« Je suis désolé, Veronica. » soupira son père. « Mais, si on en croit ce document certifié, elle a déjà été suffisamment fragile pour tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. »

Veronica sentit ses yeux piquer violemment, et quelque chose remonter au fond de sa gorge. Elle se la racla douloureusement. « J'arrive pas à le croire. »

« Mais ça colle, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Keith.

Veronica opina du chef malgré elle. « Elle découvre que Brad la trompe avec sa sœur, qu'il va la quitter alors qu'elle porte son bébé. Elle savait que sa tutrice qui dort seule dans son bâtiment avait de la drogue… Mais pourquoi prévoir un rendez-vous avec Ratner, dans ce cas ? »

Keith haussa les épaules. « Tu ne pourras pas trouver de sens dans tous ses faits et gestes. Tu ne sauras pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment. Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement se sentir mieux avec la drogue, et qu'elle a surdosé ? »

Veronica secoua la tête. « Elle était enceinte. » insista-t-elle.

« Crois-le ou non, Veronica, toutes les femmes n'ont pas l'instinct maternel. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa grossesse, à part à Brad. Elle traînait avec d'autres garçons, elle menait manifestement une vie que tu ne soupçonnais pas. Que ce soit intentionnel, ou accidentel, il n'en reste rien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle voulait se détruire. Tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre. Il y a des fois où, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne peut pas sauver les autres d'eux-mêmes. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Ca n'a aucun sens. » assena Marjorie, en s'asseyant sur son lit, la voix emplie de colère.

Veronica se mordit les lèvres. Elle aurait parié que Marjorie allait avoir cette réaction. Elle aurait eu exactement la même si on lui en avait dit autant à propos de Lilly. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucun doute avec Lilly. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se fracasser le crâne toute seule.

« J'ai les papiers, elle s'était fait interner à l'époque. Ces six mois pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles ? Elle était internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour une tentative de suicide. » Elle lui tendit les feuilles, mais Marjorie les déchira sans y jeter un regard. Veronica ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Et moi je te dis qu'elle ne se serait jamais suicidée ! Jamais ! Je me souviens quand on avait seize ans ! Elle était déjà cachottière, elle faisait déjà des coups en douce ! C'était avant Brad, avant les choses sérieuses. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était sortie avec Brad que pendant votre année de terminale. Qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvée… Peut-être qu'elle s'était totalement reconstruite autour de lui, et qu'en comprenant qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ça l'a brisée et qu'elle est redevenue auto-destructrice… »

Marjorie se leva, et s'approcha de Veronica, menaçante. « Non. Elle est revenue de cet endroit, et là elle était brisée. Mais avant, elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents, mais… Mais après c'était pire. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire où elle avait été envoyée, mais après, tu n'as pas idée de combien elle est devenue monstrueuse avec eux. »

« Marjorie… » souffla Veronica, à bout d'arguments. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux faire. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver de preuves là où il n'y en avait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas en inventer. Or, tout laissait à croire que Robin s'était vraiment suicidée.

« Tais-toi. » tonna la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale, qui figea Veronica sur place. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la douce et gentille Marjorie pouvait parler comme elle venait de le faire. « Je croyais que tu étais son amie. Mais en fait, tu voulais juste te débarrasser de ta culpabilité. Et maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu n'y étais pour rien parce qu'elle était déjà suicidaire, de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Mais moi je _sais_. Je connaissais Robin. Elle ne s'était pas reconstruite autour de Brad. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et je suis persuadée qu'elle s'est prise à son propre piège. Qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, mais qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui malgré elle… »

« Ca ne change rien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle… » Veronica s'étrangla de frustration, inspira un bon coup, et passa en mode attaque. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, après tout ! Elle était cachottière, elle faisait des coups en douce… Elle ne te parlait plus, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête ! Rappelle-moi, Marjorie ! Qui a-t-elle appelé le soir où elle a découvert que Brad la trompait ? Qui a-t-elle appelé le soir de sa mort ? Pas toi, il me semble ! Toi, sa meilleure amie ! A qui elle n'avait même pas dit pour sa grossesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu savais d'elle, après tout ? A part qu'elle haïssait ses parents, et qu'elle était seule ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de mourir ? »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Marjorie, ses lèvres tremblaient, mais Veronica n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

« Elle était seule, tu réalises, ça ? » poursuivit Veronica, la voix cassée par les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. « L'homme qu'elle aimait la trompait avec la sœur qu'elle honnissait, ses parents pensaient probablement qu'il avait raison, la méprisaient, elle n'avait aucun rêve, aucun désir particulier ! Elle ne parlait à personne des plus gros problèmes de sa vie ! Et tu penses réellement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mettre fin à ses jours ? »

Le corps de Marjorie fut secoué de légers soubresauts qu'elle tentait manifestement de retenir, et elle s'avança vers Veronica. « A t'entendre, elle n'avait pas l'air si différente de Lilly Kane. » prononça-t-elle, la voix haineuse. « Pourtant, si les circonstances étaient les mêmes, tu n'aurais jamais, _jamais_ accepté une réponse comme celle-ci. »

Veronica cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes, et attrapa son sac pour se diriger vers la porte. « La différence, c'est que Robin n'était pas Lilly Kane. Et que les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas désolée, Marjorie. Elle était mon amie à moi aussi. Et j'aurais aimé la sauver autant que toi. »

Veronica quitta la pièce, et entendit derrière elle quelque chose de lourd tomber, suivi de bruits de verre brisé. Elle descendit les escaliers de la sororité, ignorée par les filles qui couraient en direction de la chambre de Marjorie. Un long gémissement empli d'une détresse inhumaine résonna alors dans toute la maison, brisant le cœur de Veronica. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement, sortit à l'air libre, et essuya les larmes qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir.

Contre un arbre, Veronica vit Robin l'attendre, mais elle lui passa devant sans un regard.

« Je suis désolée, Robin. Je suis désolée. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu dis un mot, et je t'étrangle. »

Dick resta silencieux, et hocha la tête, puis démarra immédiatement. D'une humeur massacrante, Veronica s'installa à côté de lui. Elle ne s'était pas spécialement préparée. Comme elle comptait passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de ces abrutis finis de 09ers qui l'avaient humiliée au point de la détruire cinq ans auparavant, Veronica était décidée à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Ce n'était pas la pauvre Veronica détruite, la pseudo-badass qui allait à la fête de Shelly.

Non. Celle qui se rendait à la fête de Shelly et qui n'était pas invitée… Elle ne se ferait pas humilier. Loin de là. Elle ne rentrerait pas le lendemain matin, ses chaussures à la main, sa voiture gentiment décorée par des « ça aurait dû être elle, Abel ». D'abord, elle n'avait plus de voiture. Et si quelqu'un arrivait à lui retirer ses bottes, il méritait très probablement de coucher avec elle.

Logan pouvait en témoigner.

Penser à Logan n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Veronica secoua la tête, et remarqua alors que Dick la fixait avec une légère insistance. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait – apparemment, regarder la route en conduisant n'était qu'une option sur ce modèle – et se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait promis de grandes souffrances en cas de désobéissance.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Dick la pense réellement capable d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Encore que.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela-t-elle, pour cacher la fierté qu'une telle réalisation lui faisait ressentir.

Dick eut une moue soulagée, et enchaîna : « T'as dit à ton père où t'allais ? »

« Non. » rétorqua Veronica. « Tu as dit à Logan que tu m'emmenais ? »

Dick tourna la tête vers la route. « Nan. »

Veronica haussa un sourcil. « Ca ne l'a pas surpris de te voir partir à une fête sans boire vingt litres d'alcool avant ? »

« Si. » marmonna Dick, avec mauvaise foi, et un peu de mauvaise humeur. « Il s'est foutu de ma gueule, en disant que j'avais pas dû aller à une fête sobre depuis mes onze ans. »

« Dick, » soupira Veronica, légèrement irritée, « tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. Aux treize ans de Lilly, tu étais déjà ivre, Duncan et moi avons passé notre temps à nettoyer ton vomi avant que Céleste ne s'en rende compte. Et, tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas, mais tu avais vraiment vomi partout, ce jour-là. »

Dick grimaça, et jeta un regard désolé vers Veronica. « Oups. Moi je me rappelle avoir beaucoup rigolé. Mais mon souvenir s'arrête là. Je crois qu'il y avait une vague histoire de gâteau qui sentait mauvais… »

« Exact. » confirma Veronica, avec un sourire mesquin. « _Tu_ avais vomi sur le gâteau. Duncan s'était dévoué pour le cacher dans le jardin, et avait fait croire à Céleste qu'on avait tout mangé en douce. Lilly s'était fait arracher la tête pour ça. »

« Ouais, mais Lilly me l'a fait payer la semaine suivante. » contrecarra Dick, qui déboîta une voiture à toute vitesse. Veronica s'agrippa à la poignée au-dessus de la fenêtre, et ferma très fort les yeux. Dick eut une moue gênée, et marmonna « Désolé, désolé. Je ralentis, promis. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait pris Dick, mais si ça le rendait aussi aimable, Veronica voulait bien qu'il en fasse une cure jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus à le voir aussi souvent.

Lorsque Dick se gara, Veronica fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait passé un moment quasiment agréable en la compagnie de Dick Casablancas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans un rêve à la Tim Burton, que ce soit possible. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien bu, encore moins un voyage chez le dentiste.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, Veronica préféra résumer les règles de la soirée, histoire d'être bien claire dès le départ avec son nouvel allié inattendu. « Tu ne bois pas. Tu ne prends rien qui puisse s'apparenter à de la drogue. Tu ne t'amuses pas. Et tu me cherches ce surfeur qui peut te servir d'alibi. Si je te vois parler à qui que ce soit, et avoir un sourire sur le visage, j'appelle un taxi et je serai aux premières loges pour entendre le verdict. »

Dick déglutit bruyamment, et hocha solennellement la tête. Veronica regarda à travers le pare-brise des groupes de jeunes entrer et sortir de la maison de Shelly, tous plus imbibés les uns que les autres. Parmi eux, elle crut distinguer une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, et à la robe blanche. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, un sourire triste sur le visage, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ca va aller. » dit le fantôme.

Veronica prit une lente inspiration.

« Ca va aller. » répéta-t-elle.

Elle sentit Dick poser sur elle un regard coupable, et légèrement inquiet, mais elle l'ignora. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière, et ouvrit la porte, puis marcha lentement jusqu'à son fantôme, jusqu'à celle qu'elle avait été jusqu'à cette soirée, cinq ans auparavant. Elle fut surprise de réaliser que cette fille-là lui avait manqué. Que son regard innocent lui avait manqué. Une partie d'elle méprisait cette fille, trop faible pour survivre dans ce monde, mais une autre partie d'elle réalisait combien cette fille était nécessaire.

L'ancienne Veronica n'était pas morte. Elle avait été terriblement blessée, et Veronica l'avait laissée pendant cinq ans au fond de son être, tapie, oubliée. _Mais si elle était là…_ pensait Veronica, _si elle était là… Ce n'était pas pour rien_. Tout irait bien.

Veronica la fixa longuement, et l'autre lui fit un sourire sincère, confiant. Alors Veronica effaça les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un geste rageur de la main, et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas sûr. Elle sentit l'autre marcher derrière elle, une sorte de chaleur rassurante l'envahir, et un petit sourire inattendu étira ses lèvres. Tout se passerait bien, cette fois-ci.

Dick regardait Veronica fixer avec force la porte de la maison de Shelly, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'air profondément plongée dans ses pensées, se remémorant probablement ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir, et Dick sentit une douleur lui enserrer le cœur. C'était sa faute, si elle était comme ça. Sa faute si elle avait été détruite, si elle n'était plus elle-même.

Puis Veronica se mit à marcher vers l'entrée, et Dick ne put s'empêcher de penser que, dans la nuit de fraîche de février, Veronica Mars semblait rayonner de force. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'air indestructible.

**oOoOoOo**

Tout le monde était toujours aussi ivre mort. Pas une âme avait l'air d'avoir ingurgité moins de huit litres d'alcool, et beaucoup vomissaient déjà un peu partout, ou s'évanouissaient sans raison apparente. En cinq ans, Veronica était surprise de voir que ses camarades de classe n'avaient pas changé. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, mais… Peut-être qu'elle resterait toujours cette Veronica naïve, après tout. Cette surprise avait un côté rafraîchissant, elle ne la dérangeait plus.

Dick restait derrière elle, à une distance tout à fait normale, mais beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'ils toléraient habituellement. Veronica trouvait son attitude extrêmement bizarre, et elle se demanda une seconde si Logan (ou son père ?) ne lui avait pas demandé de la coller au train pour veiller sur elle. Son instinct lui disait que non, Dick avait eu l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Logan. Or, Dick n'était mal à l'aise vis à vis de Logan que quand il s'agissait de Parker. Veronica en déduisait donc que Logan était avec Parker ce soir là.

Non, son cœur ne s'était pas pincé.

Quant à son père… Veronica était persuadée qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la présence de Dick à Neptune. Il avait été tellement impliqué dans sa mission pour la retrouver qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Dick Casablancas avait été là. Il ne l'avait même pas mentionné dans son récit, d'ailleurs. C'était Mac et Wallace qui le lui avaient appris à l'hôpital, ajoutant qu'ils avaient été aussi surpris qu'elle de savoir ça. Mac avait ajouté un « Il faut le voir pour le croire » auquel Veronica avait vigoureusement hoché la tête.

Personne ne la remarqua. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Les gens dansaient, riaient, la musique était trop forte. Ses mains étaient moites. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses cauchemars, elle s'attendait presque à voir Lilly apparaître, sa blessure sanglante sur le front, lui dire que c'était toujours la même histoire. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Mais Veronica avala sa peur, et serra les poings. Elle n'était plus cette fille naïve. Elle s'était promis que tout irait bien. Et sa promesse serait respectée. Dick toucha son épaule, et Veronica se retourna brusquement. Il leva les mains bien en évidence, pour lui faire signe qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, puis lui indiqua un groupe, non loin du bar. Veronica fronça les sourcils, mais Dick la poussait déjà gentiment en direction de trois jeunes hommes.

« Dick ! » l'acclamèrent les trois 09ers en rigolant. Ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement soûls et Veronica fut surprise lorsqu'ils lui sourirent tous les trois, reconnaissant et acceptant sa présence.

Dick les serra dans ses bras en rigolant, et Casey, Luke et John saluèrent Veronica. Celle-ci leur sourit, prise au dépourvu, et les gratifia d'un petit « hey ! » à peine audible à cause de la musique.

John Enbom avait le teint encore plus bronzé que d'habitude, ce que Veronica n'aurait pas pu croire si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il était dans une fac à Hawaï, il avait refusé de postuler dans les facs de la Ivy League, ou à UCLA. En tout cas, il était en forme, et exceptionnellement bien bâti. Il n'avait probablement rien à envier à Connor Larkin.

« Mec, Dick, ça faisait longtemps ! Un verre pour notre ami, barman ! » s'exclama John en tapant du poing sur le bar. Le barman s'exécuta immédiatement, mais Dick leva la main, sans même jeter un regard vers Veronica.

« Nan, mec. Une autre fois, sans problème, mais pas ce soir. »

Les trois jeunes hommes le dévisagèrent, incrédules, et même Veronica ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Puis, d'un même mouvement, les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Veronica, et leurs visages avaient l'air encore plus circonspects.

Finalement, ce fut Casey qui osa dire tout haut ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas. « Euh, est-ce qu'on a loupé un épisode ? » demanda-t-il, son regard passant alternativement de Dick à Veronica, qui pâlirent au même moment.

« Beuuuurk non ! » cria Veronica, pendant que Dick poussait un « T'es pas bien, mec ? »

Leurs grimaces avaient l'air tellement sincères que les trois 09ers furent immédiatement convaincus. Luke s'essuya le front, l'air soulagé. « Tu m'as fait flipper un instant. »

« Dis pas des choses comme ça… » insista Dick, l'air un peu bouleversé.

Veronica lui jeta un regard noir. « Je serais probablement la plus à plaindre, si c'était le cas. » cracha-t-elle à Dick.

« Non, mais tu sais, » ajouta Casey. « on vous voit arriver ensemble, Dick refuse de boire… On aurait dit Logan et toi quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble. »

Dick grossit les yeux à cet instant, et secoua violemment la tête en direction de Casey, un énorme « NOOON » silencieux que le jeune homme ne perçut qu'au dernier moment. Veronica s'était immédiatement renfrognée, et affichait son sourire de circonstance.

« Sujet sensible. » marmonna Luke dans sa barbe, mais Veronica n'entendit pas.

« Quoi de neuf, Casey ? Comment va ton autre grand-mère ? » assena Veronica avec un regard mauvais.

Casey leva les bras en l'air, montrant qu'il s'excusait et n'avait pas d'arme. Il ne put retenir un petit rire, « T'as pas changé, Veronica. »

Celle-ci haussa une épaule. Dick la tira un peu à l'écart, et se pencha, tout en regardant aux alentours. « Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si je le trouve. Tu restes là, et tu bouges pas, d'accord ? »

Veronica lui jeta une œillade désagréable. « Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. Encore moins de toi. »

« Ce n'était pas un ordre. » grommela Dick, exaspéré. « Bon. » Il soupira, réfléchit une seconde, puis. « Est-ce que tu veux bien rester là, s'il te plaît ? Je suis sûr que John, Casey et Luke auront des choses sympas à te raconter. »

Veronica ne changea pas d'attitude, et Dick laissa tomber sa tête. « Ton père et Logan me tueraient s'il t'arrivait un truc alors que j'étais là ? » proposa-t-il, en dernier recours.

« Et ça me dérangerait, pourquoi ? » articula Veronica, le faisant légèrement paniquer. Elle savoura quelques secondes la situation, puis leva les yeux au ciel. « Fais vite. »

Dick déguerpit sur le champ, et Veronica se rapprocha des trois autres 09ers. Elle n'avait pas une confiance infinie en eux, mais Casey et Luke étaient plutôt sympas, ils n'avaient jamais pris activement part dans son lynchage lycéen, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était un peu angoissée à l'idée d'être seule avec ses pensées (ses souvenirs ?) à la fête de Shelly Pomroy.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Luke, Casey et John ne chercheraient pas à se remémorer cette magnifique soirée pendant laquelle sa réputation de salope avait été soigneusement construite. Ça finirait forcément mal.

« J'imagine que tu es sur une affaire ? » demanda gentiment Casey. « D'où ta présence en compagnie de Dick Casablancas… »

Veronica hocha la tête, légèrement inconfortable. « Une longue histoire stupide. »

« Je suis impressionné que tu aies accepté de l'aider. » confia Luke.

« Il me paye extrêmement cher, crois-moi. » sourit Veronica. « C'est le prix de ma gentillesse. »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, lorsqu'une voix qui glaça Veronica retentit.

« Alors comme ça, tu tapines toujours chez les riches ? »

Veronica se retourna, et elle sentit les trois autres se rapprocher imperceptiblement d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait depuis qu'elle avait voulu faire un cube de sa voiture, mais elle n'avait pas changé. Plus vulgaire, plus insupportable, plus odieuse que jamais, Madison Sinclair dardait sur elle un regard dégoulinant de mépris et de suffisance.

La rage se diffusa dans les veines de Veronica à une vitesse incroyable, et elle se surprit de ne pas lui coller une gifle retentissante sur le champ. « Désolée, j'avais pas réalisé que c'était ton coin du trottoir. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu veux te venger de moi en traînant avec Dick ? » cracha Madison, en observant Veronica de haut en bas. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Alors, ça faisait quoi de coucher avec Don Lamb, Madison ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu te tapes Vinnie Van Lowe, maintenant ? »

Derrière elle, Veronica entendit les garçons se mettre à rire, alors que le visage de Madison se décomposait littéralement. Une haine sans merci s'empara des traits de Madison, qui s'approcha de Veronica, mais Luke, Casey et John s'avancèrent au même moment.

« Fais attention, Veronica Mars, il va t'arriver des bricoles. » tonna Madison.

Aveuglée par la rage, Veronica fit un pas en avant, « Tu vas faire quoi ? Coucher avec Logan ? Déjà fait, Madison. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je suis beaucoup plus forte à ce jeu là que tu n'oses l'imaginer. Souviens-toi. J'ai appris de Lilly Kane. »

« Lilly n'était qu'une… » commença Madison.

« Je te conseille d'arrêter ta phrase immédiatement. » retentit une voix derrière Madison. Veronica leva les yeux et ne reconnut pas Dick sur le coup. Il sortit de la pénombre, et se plaça du côté de la jeune fille, face à Madison. Il avait l'air profondément en colère, et le petit ricanement méprisant que Madison lâcha ne fit que renforcer son état.

« Ou sinon quoi, Dick ? Tu vas me quitter ? »

« Dégage, Madison. »

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux, balaya les quatre garçons d'un regard à la fois sulfureux et méprisant, et ignora superbement Veronica, puis repartit, avec un rictus horripilant au possible. Veronica la suivit des yeux, hors d'elle, et s'apprêtait à faire un pas pour l'étrangler, mais Casey la retint.

« Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Dick restait fixé sur la silhouette de Madison, qui se dandinait et s'approchait d'un garçon qui lui offrit immédiatement un verre. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté, puis repartit sans se préoccuper de Veronica. Il avait l'air un peu secoué, mais Veronica préférait qu'il l'ignore. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise quand ils avaient ce genre de relations.

Veronica se tourna vers le bar, et eut une envie fulgurante de boire un verre pour diluer sa colère, mais se calma par elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et quand elle reprit le contrôle de son corps, afficha un sourire figé, et se tourna vers les trois garçons, qui la gardaient à l'œil.

« Alors comme ça, tu as appris pour Aspen. » dit John.

Veronica réalisa pour la première fois que Logan n'était pas parti seul avec Madison à Aspen, cet hiver-là. Casey, Luke, John et plusieurs autres 09ers avaient fait partie du voyage, Madison, Shelly, et d'autres filles étaient aussi venues. Ça n'avait pas été un voyage en amoureux. Même si l'imagination de Veronica avait réussi à définir cet événement dans des proportions monumentales – la dernière fois qu'elle y avait vraiment pensé, Logan avait appelé Madison, déprimé, et lui avait demandé de partir à Aspen pour rattraper le temps passé, lui disant qu'ils avaient l'opportunité parfaite de se venger de tout ce que Veronica leur avait fait.

Veronica hocha la tête. « Madison s'est fait une joie de tout me raconter dans les plus grands détails. »

Luke et Casey échangèrent un regard. « Et tu ne l'as pas crue, j'espère ? » grogna Casey.

Veronica recula la tête, surprise. « Logan a confirmé ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Luke ferma les yeux, et soupira. « Veronica, quoi que Madison t'ait raconté, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Quant à Logan, il n'était certainement pas en état de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance. » s'énerva la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. « Il l'a fait quand même. Et puis techniquement, vous n'étiez pas là quand ça s'est déroulé. Enfin… J'espère. » grimaça-t-elle.

« Elle t'a dit que Logan l'avait draguée et qu'ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, j'imagine ? » insista Casey.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » gronda Veronica.

« C'est une menteuse ! » explosa Luke, qui semblait avoir rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps. « Elle fait tout ça pour te blesser, c'est injuste que tu croies… » Il s'étouffa dans son indignation, et essaya de reprendre son calme. Casey reprit le flambeau.

« Déjà, il a fallu qu'on fasse une ambassade pour que Logan accepte de venir à Aspen. Il n'était ni motivé, ni de bonne humeur et, tu peux nous croire, complètement immunisé contre Madison. »

« Il déprimait quotidiennement, être avec lui était même un enfer, pour être honnête. » continua Luke, le regard intense. « Et, le dernier soir, on a décidé de mettre le paquet, tu connais nos soirées. »

Veronica avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête, et son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler, si bien qu'elle les enfonça dans ses poches pour ne plus avoir à y faire attention.

« Logan s'est surpassé. » poursuivit John, et Veronica n'arrivait pas à croire que trois 09ers qui l'avaient longuement méprisée pour une raison ou pour une autre en arrivent au point de jouer les marieuses en faisant passer une des leurs pour une mante religieuse. « Il ne tenait plus debout, ses yeux étaient quasiment fermés à longueur de temps. Madison n'était pas mieux, mais au moment où il allait se coucher, elle l'a suivi. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Alors quoi ? Je suis supposée pardonner à Logan parce qu'il était ivre mort et qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas ? » Veronica eut un rire sans joie. « J'ai déjà fait ça une fois, s'il recommence à chaque fois, c'est qu'il n'est pas si désolé que ça. »

« Il était limite inconscient, au moment où il est allé se coucher. C'est John et moi qui l'avons porté, et il venait de vomir ses tripes dans la neige. » développa Casey. « D'abord, c'est surréaliste qu'il ait réussi à la lever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne comptait pas développer sa pensée sur le sujet, mais Veronica était bien placée pour savoir que, dans n'importe quel état, Logan était parfaitement capable de '_la_ _lever'_. Pour peu qu'il ait toujours voulu coucher avec Madison, Veronica était plus ou moins persuadée que ce détail n'avait aucune importance.

« La véritable chute de l'histoire, celle qui a d'ailleurs toute son importance » articula John, « c'est ce que Madison a dit à Shelly le lendemain. »

« Waw, j'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez de telles commères. » marmonna Veronica, gênée, mal à l'aise, voulant fuir cette conversation au plus vite, de peur que la chute de cette histoire ne change ce qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à accepter. Ce dont elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se convaincre.

« Je suis sorti avec Shelly, quelques semaines après, et… Tu connais Shelly. Elle parle constamment. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors, la chute ? » demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

« Disons que Madison n'était pas aussi satisfaite que ça de cette partie de jambes en l'air. » prononça John, ménageant son effet, horripilant Veronica au plus haut point. Qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire, nom de Dieu !

« Pourquoi ? Parce que, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, il n'arrivait pas à 'la lever', comme tu l'as dit si poétiquement ? » grommela Veronica avec mauvaise humeur.

« Non seulement ça ! » confirma Casey. « Mais quand mademoiselle Sinclair a enfin réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait… Ce n'est pas son nom qu'il a crié. »

Veronica sentit ses joues s'enflammer à une vitesse affolante. Elle eut l'impression de fondre sur place, honteuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Mais les garçons l'ignorèrent, ou ne s'en aperçurent pas. « Nope ! » ajouta John, comme si ce n'était pas une évidence. « Il a crié ton prénom. Madison était littéralement dégoûtée. Elle a joué sa fière pendant plusieurs semaines, se vantant d'avoir couché avec Logan Echolls, et a même essayé de le convaincre le lendemain qu'il le voulait autant qu'elle – ce qu'on s'est empressé de démentir pendant le voyage retour – mais elle a tout raconté à Shelly. »

Veronica se laissa aller contre le bar, évitant les regards des autres. « Ca n'aurait rien changé. » affirma-t-elle. « Même si j'avais su ça, ça n'aurait rien changé. Pas… Pas à l'époque, pas comme ça. »

Casey posa sa main sur l'épaule de Veronica, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu sais, on est vraiment désolés de la façon dont on a traitée au lycée. A Aspen, justement, on en avait parlé. Logan écoutait, et plus il écoutait, plus il buvait. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, il écrivait des textos tout le temps, qu'il effaçait immédiatement. On n'a appris qu'après que c'était lui qui t'avait quittée cette fois, et on ne comprenait pas pourquoi. »

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » bégaya Veronica.

« Il n'a jamais aimé Madison. Il ne se rappelle de rien, et il a sûrement cru que c'était un rêve avec toi… » insista Casey.

Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser combien cette conversation mettait Veronica mal à l'aise. A sa plus grande stupeur, la personne qui vint à sa rescousse fut Dick, qui traînait derrière lui un jeune homme bronzé, et très beau à regarder. Veronica repoussa la main de Casey, fit un faux sourire d'excuse aux garçons en leur lâchant un bref « merci », et s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour rencontrer Dick.

« Alors, c'est notre témoin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et pressante, jetant un regard rapide et gêné vers John, Luke et Casey.

Le sourire radieux de Dick valait toutes les réponses. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

**oOoOoOo**

« T'es super silencieuse. » fit remarquer Dick. « Je viens de te faire un chèque qui vide quasiment mon compte en banque, et tu dis rien. »

Après avoir fait promettre au surfeur qu'il irait tout raconter à la police dès le lendemain (Veronica avait pris son nom pour faire des recherches et le faire chanter s'il le fallait), Dick avait proposé de la ramener. Veronica ne s'était pas fait prier, et avait déguerpi sur le champ, sans même dire au revoir à ceux qui lui avaient tenu compagnie.

Veronica tourna la langue sept fois dans sa bouche, le regard perdu sur le paysage nocturne de Neptune, puis commença la conversation la plus stupide qu'elle eût jamais lancée. Elle savait qu'elle allait se maudire. Maudire Dick. Le reste du monde aussi, par la même occasion. Mais elle n'arriva pas à s'en empêcher.

« Pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça que Madison et Logan aient couché ensemble ? » finit-elle par dire. Elle se mordit la langue en punition, et évita soigneusement le regard incrédule que Dick lui lança.

« J'avais couché avec Lilly. J'imagine que c'était qu'une question de justice. »

Veronica tourna violemment la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. « QUOI ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui perça les oreilles de Dick. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Nan, je déconne. » Puis son visage se fit plus sérieux, et il haussa les épaules. « Mais je l'aurais probablement fait si j'en avais eu l'occasion, à l'époque. » reconnut-il. Veronica dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était probablement vrai. Si Lilly avait jamais voulu se taper Dick Casablancas, ami de Logan ou non, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire s'il te plaît.

Il eut l'air encore plus gêné, lorsqu'il enchaîna : « Et puis Madison a toujours eu un truc pour lui. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne trouvais pas bizarre que mes ruptures avec Madison coïncident toujours à celles entre Logan et Lilly ? »

Veronica cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Et naïve ? Elle petit rire nerveux lui échappa, et elle avoua presque contre sa volonté. « Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il y avait un truc dans l'eau. Ou que Madison copiait Lilly. »

« Oh, Madison copiait Lilly parfaitement. Elle a toujours envié Lilly. Elle t'enviait toi aussi. Elle passait son temps à râler qu'elle aurait dû être à ta place. »

« Elle n'a jamais cherché à séduire Duncan. » contrecarra Veronica.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Dick tourna la tête vers elle, oubliant encore une fois la route devant lui. « Mais Duncan était trop niais pour elle. Et Lilly lui a fait comprendre que son frère était chasse gardée. Quant à Logan, jamais Madison n'aurait osé le draguer à l'époque où Lilly était en vie. »

Veronica n'arrivait pas à croire que Dick puisse être aussi lucide sur la personnalité de celle avec qui il était sorti si longtemps. Veronica avait toujours pensé qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, un peu à leur façon. De la façon dont les 09ers s'aimaient : avec intérêt, et pour s'amuser. Mais Dick avait l'air de comprendre bien mieux Madison Sinclair que Veronica n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

« Je n'étais pas surpris que Madison se tape Logan. J'étais plutôt surpris que Logan se tape Madison. » finit-il. « Puis John m'a raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé. C'est pour ça, j'en veux pas trop à Logan. »

Veronica ne répondit rien, et Dick eut un petit rictus amusé. « Je suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le croit, hein ? »

Veronica eut un petit rire nerveux, et secoua la tête, sans un mot. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre, et replongea dans ses pensées.

**oOoOoOo**

Logan et Parker sortirent du restaurant en riant. Il faisait nuit noire, mais la rue était éclairée par des lampadaires, encore décorés pour la St-Valentin. Logan se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à Parker, qui frissonna et l'entraîna sur la route déserte pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le baiser dura de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Logan repoussait petit à petit Parker vers le trottoir opposé, où était garé sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils partagèrent un sourire heureux, et Logan prit la main de Parker pour finir de traverser la route, car une voiture arrivait à toute vitesse. Logan fronça les sourcils en voyant la Mercedes noire accélérer alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement visibles.

La voiture ne ralentissant pas, Logan paniqua et poussa violemment Parker qui tomba sur le bitume. Elle s'attendait à entendre le crissement des pneus lorsque la voiture freinerait, mais elle n'entendit qu'un violent bruit sourd, et le temps qu'elle ouvrît les yeux, la voiture avait déjà disparu.

« C'est qui ce dingue ?! » s'exclama Parker en tournant pour attraper la main de Logan. « Heureusement que tu m'as poussée. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et sa main toucha la poussière du trottoir. Parker sentit la panique l'envahir, et elle se releva le plus rapidement possible. « Logan ? » appela-t-elle.

Ce fut en se levant qu'elle la vit.

Une forme étendue sur le sol.

« Logan ! » Elle se précipita vers la forme, et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, son visage, le secouant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. « LOGAN ! » Les larmes embuèrent sa vue, et elle continua de crier son nom, comme s'il allait avoir le pouvoir de le réveiller.

Mais ses yeux restaient définitivement clos.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Merci à **Elilove59**, **missgege93**, **Faithlove43**, **Vamala**, **LilyAnthea**, **Choupinette**, **Lydia**, **Pomme-banane**, **BA-VM**, **Chromo**, et **Cassotis** pour leurs très gentilles reviews qui m'ont motivée et fait chaud au coeur ! En espérant vous revoir dans une prochaine review...

La suite, dans quinze jours...


	12. How To Save A Life

**Rating :** T pour une scène qui fera plaisir à tout le monde, ainsi qu'un langage encore très choisi. Pour changer.  
**Note de Wam :** Je suis désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'ai eu un planning assez chargé ce WE, et par conséquent n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier. Pour me racheter, je vous propose de me poser des questions spoilers dans vos reviews. Tout ce que vous voulez savoir. A quelques exceptions près, je suis prête à répondre à tout.  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il plaise à beaucoup de gens, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est Logan!Centric, et qu'il y a même une (voire deux) scène(s) qui vont faire plaisir. Gardez donc ces scènes en tête avant de me jeter des tomates à la figure. J'espère que mon Logan est crédible. Et que ce n'est pas neuneu.  Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture!

**412**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

La lumière blafarde lui donnait la nausée. Son cœur lui déchirait la poitrine, envoyant violemment le sang dans ses veines. Elle sentait sa carotide pulser, et ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, le sang de Logan ne coulait plus, que peut-être, son cœur ne battait plus. La respiration haletante, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau d'informations.

Une infirmière était calmement assise comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème, comme si elle ne l'avait pas appelée vingt minutes plus tôt pour lui dire que Logan Echolls avait été emmené par ambulance en urgence. La jeune fille rousse lui offrit un petit sourire poli auquel Veronica ne répondit pas.

« Logan Echolls… ? »

« Veronica ? » demanda une voix tremblante et emplie de larmes.

La jeune fille déglutit et se retourna. Parker était livide, et la pâleur de son visage était renforcée par son mascara qui coulait le long de ses joues. Oubliant toute rancœur, Veronica se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort. A sa grande surprise, Parker lui rendit une étreinte tout aussi désespérée.

« Comment va-t-il ? » articula Veronica.

« Ils ne veulent rien me dire. Je ne suis pas de la famille, et ils ne veulent parler qu'à son contact d'urgence. »

« Moi ? » bafouilla Veronica, surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, et marmonna plus pour elle-même que pour Parker « Il n'en a pas changé depuis le temps ? »

**oOoOoOo**

_« Je ne prendrai pas Trina. » râla Logan avec une moue boudeuse, affalé sur le canapé. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et s'allongea sur lui._

_« Personne ne t'oblige à prendre Trina. N'importe qui à Neptune suffira. » Elle retira le bras qu'il avait posé sur ses yeux, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres._

_« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, de toute façon ? » insista-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Il ouvrit un œil, et rencontra le regard éloquent de Veronica. Logan soupira, et enlaça sa taille. « Ok. Mauvais argument. Mais pourquoi j'aurais un contact d'urgence et pas toi ? »_

_« Parce qu'ils appelleront mon père. Pour toi, ils appelleront Trina au cas où il faille prendre une décision. Comme te débrancher, par exemple. »_

_Logan eut un petit rictus cynique, et embrassa longuement Veronica. « La connaissant, elle serait capable de le faire sans même poser de questions sur mes chances de survie. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre la main sur l'héritage de feue ma mère, et de récemment feu mon charmant paternel. Que le diable ait son âme. S'il en a jamais eu une. »_

_Veronica préféra passer outre le commentaire sur son père. Depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer deux balles dans le crâne, un mois auparavant, il faisait son deuil en l'insultant dès que possible, essayant de faire croire à Veronica que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Veronica n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne disait rien. Après tout, elle avait bien fait son deuil de Lilly en cherchant qui l'avait tuée. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait faire de même pour son père._

_Mais, elle avait de la chance, Logan n'avait jamais pu supporter son père. Même si la curiosité le démangeait probablement, il semblait prendre sa mort comme un geste de la providence, et un doigt d'honneur à la soit disant justice de Neptune. Logan adorait l'ironie de la situation, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire._

_« Ne sois pas mauvaise langue. Sans toi, Trina ne recevrait jamais de cartes de vœux à Noël. »_

_« Ah mais avec moi non plus, tu sais. » ricana le jeune homme qui retourna subtilement la situation. Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, il les avait petit à petit décalés de manière à se retrouver sur elle. Veronica soupira lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains passer sous son t-shirt. Logan s'humidifia les lèvres, l'air très amusé. « Je pourrais faire un testament afin qu'elle ne touche rien. »_

_« Et pour l'hôpital ? » insista Veronica. Logan eut de nouveau cette moue boudeuse, légèrement vexé que Veronica l'ait surpris en plein détournement de conversation. « Tu as besoin d'un contact d'urgences. »_

_« J'avais pensé à Dick. » plaisanta Logan. Veronica sentit un frisson de dégoût passer le long de son échine à la pensée du nom Casablancas._

_« Je suis sûre que Dick rentrera des Caïmans juste pour signer des papiers. Ou te débrancher. » railla Veronica._ Ou te pousser du toit du Grand

_Un silence inconfortable s'installa, tous les deux pensant au prénom qui n'avait pas été prononcé. Logan sentit la vague de culpabilité l'envahir, mais Veronica anticipa le changement d'humeur, et attrapa Logan par le col pour tirer son visage vers elle. « Prends-moi. » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche._

_« Eh bée… Je t'ai connue plus romantique. » déclara Logan avec une surprise feinte. Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tapa le bras, en riant._

_« Pas à propos de ça, crétin. En contact d'urgence. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous, tu pourras toujours choisir quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Logan l'embrassa longuement, passant langoureusement sa langue le long de ses lèvres, la poussant à ouvrir sa bouche. Le baiser fut long, enflammé, mais délicat, à l'image de Logan. Passionné mais doux. Tout dans le paradoxe du personnage, entre violence et délicatesse, entre brutalité et douceur, entre adulte et enfant._

_Sa langue jouait avec celle de Veronica, la cherchant pour mieux la fuir, résumant parfaitement leur relation. Sa main droite remonta un peu plus haut, Veronica plia son genou et passa sa jambe libre autour de la taille de Logan, le pressant un peu plus contre elle. Lors qu'ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, ils avaient tous les deux les joues roses, et si Veronica avait le regard à la fois brillant et brumeux, Logan arborait son habituel rictus fier de lui._

_« Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous ? »_

**oOoOoOo**

Parker avait l'air plus qu'amère. « Apparemment, il n'a pas jugé utile de changer de contact. » Son regard mauvais semblait lui jeter mille et une malédictions dont Veronica se serait bien passée. Connaissant sa chance, et surtout considérant la situation, Veronica trouvait que Parker choisissait un bien mauvais moment pour sortir ses griffes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre envie de gérer les problèmes de Parker. Elle connaissait Logan et savait dans quoi elle s'était lancée quand elle se l'était approprié. Veronica n'avait pas envie de la consoler. Parker eut l'air confuse, comme si elle revivait la scène.

« On était partis dîner au _Tabula Rasa_, mais au moment où on rejoignait la voiture de Logan, une autre nous a foncé dessus. Elle n'a même pas ralenti ! S'il ne m'avait pas poussée… »

« Tu n'as pas vu la voiture qui vous a renversés ? » insista Veronica.

« Non ! Elle était toute noire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la plaque d'immatriculation. Logan était inconscient, j'ai paniqué ! » trembla Parker, le regard un peu hystérique, comme si elle perdait petit à petit tout contrôle.

« D'accord, » acquiesça Veronica, comme si savoir ce qui s'était passé lui donnait un contrôle total sur les choses. Elle savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à présent. Chercher la voiture. Trouver qui avait fait ça. Leur arracher les yeux. Et les obliger à prier pour que Logan aille parfaitement bien. « Aucune nouvelle des médecins ? »

Parker secoua la tête. « Ca ne fait qu'une demi-heure. Ils l'ont emmené faire des scanners. A priori, il n'a aucune hémorragie interne, mais il s'est violemment cogné la tête contre le trottoir… » Si Parker avait eu envie d'ajouter quelque chose après ça, elle n'y parvint pas, et s'étouffa presque dans ses larmes. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Veronica la retint, et l'assit sur une chaise, puis enlaça ses épaules.

« Ca va aller, Parker. Ne t'inquiète pas. » mentit-elle. La vérité, c'était que Veronica n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était grave, elle ne savait pas si c'était un accident ou si c'était une vengeance quelconque. Elle ne savait pas si Logan aurait la force de revenir, et surtout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne revenait pas.

Parker frissonnait à côté d'elle, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque, perdant le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. « Je peux pas le perdre, Veronica. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je peux pas le perdre. »

Veronica déglutit, refusant de reconnaître à haute voix que Parker n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le soir où elle découvrait que ce qui lui avait explosé le cœur un an auparavant n'avait rien voulu dire, n'avait rien été. Un an après, une vérité expliquée plus tard, Veronica avait l'impression qu'elle avait été blessée pour rien. Que ça n'avait plus de réelle importance. La douleur était toujours là, Veronica ne le niait pas. Imaginer Logan avec sa pire ennemie la dégoûtait, mais la version de John, Luke, et Casey avait finalement remplacé les huit cent versions de Veronica.

Ça paraissait tellement stupide. Les 09ers étaient tellement stupides, avec leurs règles idiotes, leurs mœurs glauques, et leur façon si blasée d'aborder le sexe. Comment Dick avait-il pu accepter d'être traité comme ça par Madison ?

Dick.

Veronica cligna des yeux, et repoussa Parker. « Je dois prévenir les autres. Tu tiendras le coup toute seule ? »

« Les autres ? » demanda Parker, le regard lointain. « Quels autres ? Sa sœur ? »

Veronica cligna des yeux, incrédule. « Non. Trina ne saura rien tant qu'on n'aura pas de nouvelles. Elle est capable de téléphoner à tous les torchons de la planète pour pouvoir faire la première page. Personne n'a besoin de ça ici. » Parker hocha la tête, mais Veronica n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'ait entendue. « Je vais téléphoner à Dick. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

Parker leva les yeux vers Veronica, comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes. Veronica chercha immédiatement un téléphone du regard. « Tu perds jamais le Nord. »

Veronica ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons.

**oOoOoOo**

Dick arriva à l'hôpital plus rapidement que Veronica l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, il avait raccroché sur le champ, et dix minutes seulement après, il avait débarqué dans la salle d'attente, l'air hors de lui. Il était tout rouge, les cheveux en bataille, mais il semblait prêt à exécuter n'importe quel ordre. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus au courant que ce qu'elle pensait, comme s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas un accident. Et que Veronica aurait besoin de son aide.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il.

Veronica haussa les épaules, assise sur le siège le plus éloigné de celui de Parker. Dick s'assit à côté de Veronica, prenant cependant soin de ne pas la toucher. Il planta ses coudes dans ses genoux, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains ouvertes.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Parker avait les yeux perdus dans les lumières de la villes, regardant sans vraiment voir par la fenêtre. Le silence était oppressant, malgré les cris des internes, les arrivées constantes de nouveaux blessés.

Quelques minutes seulement après l'arrivée de Dick, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler à Veronica, un médecin arriva et appela la famille de Logan Echolls. D'un même mouvement, les trois jeunes se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Veronica dut présenter sa carte d'identité pour prouver qu'elle était l'appel d'urgence de Logan, puis le médecin lui parla en privé.

« Il est dans le coma. » lâcha-t-il sans prévenir.

Veronica se sentit pâlir. Sa respiration se coupa. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, sa voix fut étrangement sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle prit la parole. « Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? »

Le médecin n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui. « Le choc qu'il a reçu à la tête a été assez fort. Aucune lésion cérébrale, a priori, c'est pour ça que nous avons bon espoir. La nuit sera décisive. Il n'a aucune autre blessure, ce qui est une chance incroyable. Seule une de ses chevilles est foulée. Mais nous avons trouvé d'anciennes blessures mal soignées, qui laissent penser qu'il a… »

« Il n'a pas eu une enfance très heureuse, » éluda Veronica, qui estimait que Logan détesterait que des médecins sachent que le grand acteur Aaron Echolls s'amusait à battre son fils pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il pensait très probablement qu'aucun médecin ne le croirait.

« Je n'en doute pas, » assura le médecin. « Certaines blessures datent d'il y a un bon moment, et remontent sans aucun doute à l'enfance, mais d'autres ne remontent qu'à quelques mois, quelques semaines parfois. Nous avons vérifié son dossier, et il est venu le mois dernier pour des blessures assez graves. »

Veronica resta bouche bée. « Comment ça, _graves_ ? »

« Il avait une côte cassée. Nous la lui avons remise en place, mais il s'est enfui sans qu'on ne puisse le surveiller. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre petit ami n'a pas de chance. »

Veronica ne répondit pas immédiatement, plongée dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque le médecin posa sa main sur son épaule qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. « Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. » marmonna-t-elle distraitement. « C'est… C'est la jeune fille brune dans la salle. Elle s'appelle Parker Lee… Je vais vous signer un papier pour que vous puissiez lui dire s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Evitez juste de lui parler des autres blessures. Elle… Enfin… Elle est à ménager. » mentit Veronica.

Elle voulait d'abord savoir ce que Logan cachait avant d'exposer toute la splendeur de Logan Echolls à sa parfaite petite amie. Une partie d'elle avait envie de laisser Parker découvrir tout maintenant, une partie d'elle voulait voir Parker se décomposer en comprenant qui était le véritable Logan, mais Veronica savait que ce n'était ni la bonne solution, ni la bonne réaction à avoir. Parker n'y était pour rien.

Dick et Parker lui sautèrent dessus, et Veronica leur expliqua rapidement de quoi il retournait, omettant délibérément d'évoquer les blessures précédentes. Le médecin acceptait qu'ils aillent voir Logan un petit moment, alors Parker entra la première. Mais avant même que Dick ne puisse faire le moindre pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, Veronica l'attrapa par le bras, et le tira sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? » attaqua-t-elle immédiatement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » questionna Dick, légèrement impatient.

« Le médecin a parlé d'anciennes blessures, qui datent de quelques mois, voire quelques semaines. Je me souviens parfaitement que les rares fois où j'ai vu Logan, il avait les mains éraflées. Il s'était battu, et à en croire les médecins, ses adversaires n'ont pas retenu leurs coups. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que ce soit un accident. Ma question est donc, qu'est-ce que Logan foutait ? »

Dick fixa longuement Veronica, sérieusement, puis jeta un petit regard à l'intérieur de la pièce, derrière Veronica. Celle-ci entendait Parker murmurer des mots doux à Logan, alors elle se concentra sur Dick. « Je ne pose jamais de questions, Veronica, tu le sais très bien. » murmura Dick.

« C'était ton meilleur ami ! » s'énerva Veronica, haussant la voix. Des infirmières lui jetèrent un regard mauvais, aussi elle baissa d'un ton. « Tu devais bien te douter de quelque chose ! »

« Bien sûr que je me doutais de quelque chose ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aussi stupide ! Seulement, il a des moments où tu ne veux pas savoir. Mais tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est ! » grommela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » chuchota Veronica, essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Dick regarda encore derrière Veronica longuement, puis détourna les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille. « Moi, je ne sais rien. Mais Weevil pourra sûrement te donner des réponses. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. « Weevil ? » répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

Dick hocha la tête, puis entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se retourna, et vit Veronica, toujours dos à la porte d'entrée. « Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-il. Parker observait aussi Veronica, sa main dans celle de Logan.

Veronica secoua fébrilement la tête, et se tourna vers Dick. « Je vais voir Weevil. » Elle s'enfuit sans un mot de plus.

Elle n'avait pas jeté un regard à Logan.

**oOoOoOo**

« Question rapide pour toi. »

Weevil se frotta les yeux, posant la batte de baseball derrière sa porte en reconnaissant la silhouette menue de Veronica. « Eh bée. Je suis flatté, c'est la deuxième fois de l'année que tu viens me réveiller la nuit pour me voir. Je vais finir par croire que tu as envie de moi, V. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Logan ? » poursuivit Veronica.

Weevil fronça les sourcils, parfaitement réveillé. « J'ai jamais rien fait avec Logan, V, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours aimé les _chicas_. Lui, par contre… »

« Le soir où on a attendu Joshua Fitzpatricks sur le port, tu m'as demandé si j'avais des nouvelles de Logan… Comme si tu savais quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Sur le coup, je m'étais demandé ce qui t'arrivais, mais à l'époque, j'aurais parlé de n'importe quoi sauf de lui. Tu savais quelque chose ! » assena Veronica, le regard dur.

Weevil se poussa de la porte. « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Non, je veux des réponses ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Comment tu l'as découvert ? » poursuivit Weevil, tirant Veronica à l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai rien découvert du tout, figure-toi ! » explosa Veronica en faisant les cent pas à l'intérieur du petit salon de Weevil. Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite. « Il est à l'hôpital dans le coma, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Ce n'était pas un accident, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Merde. » se contenta de lâcher l'ancien motard. Veronica s'arrêta subitement, et le fixa, bouche bée.

« Merde ? MERDE ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je me fous de ton avis sur la situation, je veux des réponses ! »

« Je n'ai aucune réponse, Veronica ! Ce… Ce n'était pas exactement comme si Logan m'avait raconté tous ses problèmes ! Je n'ai été vraiment là qu'une seule fois et, virtuellement, toi aussi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

**oOoOoOo**

_Weevil sortit du travail en soupirant. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal désormais, mais les journées étaient longues, et s'il avait bien envie d'une chose, à cet instant précis, c'était d'un bon massage thaïlandais – non, même pas thaïlandais, un massage même sans nationalité lui faisait très envie, à cet instant précis. Une bière, aussi. Et une fille._

_Tout en rêvant d'une partie de jambes en l'air, à son sens bien méritée, Weevil s'avança jusqu'à sa voiture, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit métallique prêt du parking. Weevil s'arrêta, et regarda l'heure. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de voitures sur le parking, qui était par ailleurs réservé au personnel de l'administration. Ou, également, aux hommes de maintenance._

_En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des coups, des bruits étouffés, et Weevil finit par courir vers la provenance du bruit. Il se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sordide et, paroxysme du cliché, deux hommes tenant un troisième pour qu'un quatrième lui plante un couteau dans le ventre. Weevil réagit immédiatement, et sortit le canif qu'il avait toujours sur lui._

_« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… » commença-t-il. « Ça ne m'a pas l'air très juste, comme combat. »_

_Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers lui, et celui qui était tenu en profita pour se défaire de leur étreinte en leur assenant un coup de coude à chacun. Celui qui tenait le couteau se jeta sur l'autre silhouette, mais Weevil fut plus rapide, et d'un coup de main bien placé sur le poignet, le força à faire tomber le couteau._

_L'autre essaya de rattraper l'arme, mais Weevil lui donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire qui l'immobilisa de douleur. De son côté, la victime enchaînait coup de poing sur coup de poing sur le dernier de ses assaillants. Weevil donna un dernier coup de pied à l'homme au couteau qui n'avait plus le couteau, puis attrapa par le col le deuxième, qui se relevait difficilement._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche, regarda qui téléphonait, et décrocha, amusé. « Quoi de neuf, V ? » Il était essoufflé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Veronica ne poserait pas plus de questions que ça, il le savait. Elle n'utilisait son numéro de téléphone que lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un service. Elle ne se préoccuperait pas de sa propre situation._

_« Waw. Tu es en train de faire ton jogging ? Je te dérange ? » railla-t-elle. Weevil eut un rictus, et donna un coup de pied bien placé à l'autre homme qui s'affaissa par terre, alors que l'autre en finissait avec son adversaire._

_Weevil et l'autre se rapprochèrent de la lumière, pour se reconnaître, et lorsque Weevil reconnut celui qu'il avait aidé, il ne put s'empêcher de savourer l'ironie de la situation. « Non, je faisais un peu d'entraînement, là. Le médecin m'a dit de continuer à faire bouger ma jambe, mais bon, c'est fini. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_Logan s'essuya la bouche dont coulait du sang. Il avait la lèvre coupée, et une grosse marque rouge à la joue droite. Il allait probablement avoir un bel hématome, mais Weevil ne s'en faisait pas pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux connus bien pire. Logan ne regardait pas Weevil, qu'il avait probablement reconnu lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix pour la première fois, mais fixait les trois hommes qui gisaient par terre, mal en point._

_De l'autre côté du fil, Veronica continuait de parler, et il essayait d'y répondre le moins distraitement possible, lorsqu'elle le rappela un peu. « Weevil ? Tu essayes de te souvenir comment c'était ? »_

_Il essaya de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait, puis se remémora rapidement qu'elle évoquait la période test pour devenir PCHer. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait provenir un tel intérêt sur le sujet, mais c'était ce qui faisait tout le charme de Veronica. Ils continuèrent de discuter, Weevil ne quittant pas Logan du regard, lequel fixait toujours les trois hommes._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque Weevil prononça une nouvelle fois l'initiale de Veronica qu'il le regarda. « Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup, V, tu serais hyper sexy sur une moto avec une veste en cuir. » Logan eut un petit rictus vaguement amusé, et tourna les talons. Weevil lui emboîta le pas, et expédia sa conversation avec Veronica, prenant bien soin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons de son côté._

_« Aaaah, cette bonne vieille Veronica. Laisse-moi deviner. Elle t'invitait à une soirée télé chez elle. » railla Logan en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean sale de poussière. _

_« Presque. Tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes vieilles habitudes non plus, à ce que je vois. »_

_Logan lui offrit son plus beau rictus de connard, celui qui criait toute l'arrogance et l'assurance qu'il avait, cette confiance en son intouchabilité qui l'habitait constamment. Mais Weevil le connaissait suffisamment bien désormais pour savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il paraissait._

_« Oh, eux ? C'était pour mon cours de boxe. »_

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu auras une mauvaise note ? » s'amusa Weevil. Logan ne perdit pas son sourire, et haussa les épaules._

_« De tous les habitants de Neptune, vois-tu, je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi comme chevalier blanc. Mais si on m'avait dit qu'il y avait des chevaliers mexicains… »_

_« Quelqu'un est au courant ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la blague raciste habituelle, alors que Logan se dirigeait vers sa voiture en boitant très légèrement. C'était à peine visible, mais Weevil y faisait particulièrement attention. Logan se tourna vers lui, l'air soudainement sérieux._

_« Personne. Et ce serait bien que ça reste comme ça. » Le sous-entendu était plus que clair. Weevil ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant._

_« Oui, mais si tu meurs, je risque de me retrouver avec une blonde en colère sur le dos. Ce serait bien que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent. »_

_Logan leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca te changera de tes prostituées habituelles, vois le bon côté des choses. » Lorsque Weevil ne répondit pas, Logan soupira. Weevil ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que lui et sa blonde d'ex-copine se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. « Mac est au courant. » répondit Logan._

_Weevil haussa les sourcils. « Mac ? Le génie d'un mètre cinquante aux mèches colorées ? C'est elle qui t'aide ? Tu m'étonnes que tu te fasses laminer… »_

_Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Logan, qui entra dans sa voiture. « Oh, tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle m'aide, mon cher Weevil. Sur ce. Merci pour le coup de main. Si jamais tu te fais attaquer par la racaille de ton quartier, sache que… Non. » s'arrêta-t-il, pensif. « C'est toi, la seule racaille de ton quartier. Oh. » continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je me ferai un plaisir de te botter le cul s'il le faut. »_

_Après un dernier salut de la main, Logan appuya sur l'accélérateur, et disparut rapidement. Weevil secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture._

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica fixa l'ancien motard, sans un mot. « Tu ne l'as pas aidé depuis ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Peut-être une ou deux fois, mais rien de plus. Il n'a rien voulu dire, et je ne me suis pas vraiment senti concerné par ses problèmes, Blondie. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mac… Il t'a peut-être menti ? »

Weevil haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai dit, je ne me suis pas renseigné plus que ça. Si tu veux des réponses, tu sais où chercher. »

Veronica s'avança vers la porte, mais se retourna vivement, soudainement en colère. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! »

« En quoi c'était ton problème ? » contrecarra Weevil, intérieurement très amusé par sa réaction. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, Veronica. A l'époque, tu aurais préféré parler de n'importe quoi sauf de lui. Et s'il avait eu besoin de ton aide, il serait venu te chercher. »

Veronica ouvrit la porte, et Weevil ne fut pas certain d'avoir parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle dit en s'envolant. Ça ressemblait atrocement à un « C'est bien ce que je craignais justement. »

**oOoOoOo**

Mac se réveilla en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un frapper violemment à la porte. Sa main vola jusqu'à la lampe de chevet qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, et l'alluma, puis leva la tête pour regarder l'heure. Deux heures dix-sept du matin. Mac grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Mac se leva, jeta un œil dans le lit vide de Parker, et soupira en ouvrant la porte.

« Parker, je t'avais dit de prendre ta clé ! » râla Mac. Mais ce n'était pas Parker derrière la porte. Mac ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. « Veronica ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mac se poussa pour laisser son amie entrer, et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. « Parker ne rentrera pas ce soir. » commença Veronica, arborant un air ombrageux et colérique qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Mac.

« Je m'en doutais, mais c'est déjà arrivé qu'elle oublie sa clé, et… » Mac ne finit pas sa phrase, surprise par le regard dur que Veronica dardait sur elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » finit-elle par répéter.

« Parker est à l'hôpital, en train de tenir la main de Logan. Il est dans le coma. »

Mac écarquilla les yeux, figée sur place, posant la main sur son cœur. « Oh mon Dieu, Veronica ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale. Mac se laissa tomber sur son lit de stupéfaction, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux froids de Veronica. « Et s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_, arrête de me mentir. »

Mac pâlit brutalement, et si ça avait été possible, ses yeux seraient probablement sortis de leurs orbites. Elle déglutit bruyamment, et évita le regard de Veronica. « Alors tu l'as découvert. »

« Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ça, mais personne ne sait rien ! » cria Veronica. « Je n'ai rien découvert du tout, justement, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu sais ? »

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Veronica, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire ! Et Parker… Ou toi… Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais rien vous dire, vous m'auriez toutes les deux éviscérée ! J'en mourais d'envie, à chaque fois que je le voyais blessé, ou que je… »

« Viens-en aux faits ! C'était qui ce grand ennemi ? »

« Veronica, je t'en prie… » plaida Mac.

« Ils ont essayer de le tuer. » s'énerva Veronica, la voix tremblante. « Ils l'ont renversé, il est dans le coma, et personne ne sait s'il va se réveiller, Mac. Ses petits secrets vont peut-être le tuer, je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'on mette l'ego de Parker de côté et qu'on commence à dire la vérité. »

Le genou de Mac tremblait de nervosité. « Je lui avais dit de te le dire. Je lui avais dit que tu pourrais l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas, il disait que ça ne te concernait plus ! »

« Mac ! » coupa Veronica, le pincement de son cœur lui coupant brièvement la respiration. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu la couper de sa vie à ce point. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils garderaient cette connexion, d'autant plus qu'il était venu la voir à l'hôpital, qu'il était venue la sauver sans même se poser de questions.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment était-elle passée de femme de sa vie à personne indésirable numéro une ? Il n'avait jamais hésité à lui demander de l'aide, même dans les pires moments de leurs relations, même quand il lui menait une vie d'enfer, même quand il la haïssait. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle ne l'intéresse même plus, de près ou de loin ? Lui avait-elle fait autant de mal ?

Une partie d'elle, infime, minime, pensait que c'était tant mieux après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais la majorité de son être criait de douleur. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il ne l'avait sauvée que par habitude. Il n'était allé la voir que par pitié. Il l'avait dit lui-même _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu »_.

Veronica se promit alors de ne plus s'approcher de lui. De ne plus lui faire de mal, de rester loin, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu depuis tous ces mois. Il lui manquerait, il lui manquait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle passerait outre.

« Qui a essayé de le tuer ? » continua Veronica pour s'arrêter de penser, pour détourner la douleur.

Mac se mit alors à pleurer, de nervosité, d'angoisse, et peut-être même de culpabilité, mais le nom fut clair à travers ses tremblements.

« Gory Sorokin. »

**oOoOoOo**

_Mac envisageait très sérieusement de faire un feu de camp énorme au beau milieu de sa chambre avec l'intégralité de ses livres sur l'informatique qu'elle devait lire, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sa tête se leva vers le ciel de sa propre décision, et Mac remercia le ciel du plus profond de son cœur pour la soudaine bouffée d'air qui promettait de lui changer, ne serait-ce que quarante secondes vingt-quatre, les idées qui lui noircissaient le cerveau depuis quatre heures._

_« Entreeeeeeeeez… » râla-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_Mac détestait les rentrées. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir trois mois de vacances, à ne rien faire, s'il fallait après repartir à zéro, reprendre un rythme de diable pour pouvoir apprendre, apprendre, apprendre. Mac avait pris le parti de voter pour des vacances annuelles renouvelables quand on le voulait. Et elle avait aussi décrété que les rentrées devraient se faire en douceur, avec des livres simples pour remettre le cerveau en fonctionnement. Jusqu'à présent, aucun adulte de sa connaissance n'avait été parfaitement convaincu par sa démonstration pourtant criante de bon sens._

_Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. « Si tu es la Mort, sois rapide. » supplia-t-elle._

_Un petit rire qu'elle connaissait bien lui répondit, à sa plus grande surprise. « Oh, la Mort. Une bonne copine à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, dans mon entourage, c'est généralement très rapide. Demande à Lilly et Aaron. Pour ma mère, par contre… »_

_Mac se redressa soudainement, et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, tout en se retournant vers Logan. Il était appuyé contre le mur, un petit sourire sardonique étirant ses lèvres. Mac se sentit rougir. Il avait ce regard perçant qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours du mal à soutenir son regard, à son plus grand dam. Logan en semblait plus que conscient, car il s'amusait régulièrement à la fixer sans raison, appréciant très probablement de la voir rougir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faignant, Mac aurait été persuadée qu'il comparait ses temps de réaction à chaque fois qu'il la regardait._

_Une partie d'elle le détestait pour ça. Une autre partie l'adorait aussi pour ça. Et pour cet humour cynique qui avait aussi le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait choquée au point qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire (S'excuser ? Le plaindre ? Fuir le plus vite possible ? Se mettre à pleurer ?), Logan sembla comprendre qu'il avait peut-être un peu poussé l'humour noir._

_« Je plaisantais. » expliqua-t-il en passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, son sourire soudainement plus mal à l'aise. « Désolé. J'ai un humour un peu morbide, parfois. »_

_Mac hocha silencieusement la tête, puis se racla la gorge. « Euh, Parker n'est pas là, elle a cours de… Euh, bah je sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas là. Je crois qu'elle rentre dans une heure. »_

_Mac ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face au rabibochage torride de Logan et Parker. Avant les vacances, Parker était partie le cœur brisé et la fierté froissée chez ses parents, mais à son retour, tout avait eu l'air d'avoir changé. Mac hésitait à croire que le couple Parker/Logan puisse réellement fonctionner (elle connaissait suffisamment bien Logan et Veronica pour savoir que leur rupture ne durerait qu'un temps). D'un côté, Logan avait l'air de vouloir sincèrement passer à autre chose (et Mac n'avait pas hâte d'assister à la réaction de Veronica lorsqu'elle le réaliserait), mais d'un autre côté, Veronica ne laisserait probablement pas Logan passer à autre chose. Ou peut-être que oui, par fierté. Mac était un peu perdue dans leurs sentiments, relations, ou quoi que ce soit qui les unissait._

_Elle avait décidé de laisser tomber, de toute façon elle n'avait jamais aimé les triangles amoureux. Et puis personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, après tout. Logan laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte, et s'approcha de Mac timidement. Timidement ? Logan ? pensa Mac._

_« Ce n'est pas Parker que je viens voir. »_

_Mac se sentit pâlir. Il n'avait quand même pas nourri des sentiments amoureux envers elle pendant les vacances, si ? Il avait ce ton qu'avaient eu Max, et les autres avant de lui demander si elle serait intéressée par l'idée d'aller boire un verre ou voir un film avec eux. Mac sentit une goutte de sueur couler centimètre par centimètre dans son dos. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Loin de là._

_« Euh, d'accord. » Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle réagirait s'il lui demandait d'aller boire un verre. Et si Veronica l'apprenait ? Parker la tuerait. Elle ne savait même pas s'il lui plaisait !_

_« Voilà, j'ai besoin d'un service. Je suis désolé de me la jouer Veronica avec toi, mais… J'ai vraiment besoin d'un service. »_

_Mac cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis éclata soudainement d'un rire nerveux en soupirant de soulagement. Logan avait l'air de se demander sincèrement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il regarda autour de lui, et même derrière lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'amusant, mais finalement se contenta d'attendre que Mac se calme, ce qui arriva rapidement. « Oh la vache, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que… Laisse tomber. Un service, ça je sais faire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pour le site ? » demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la chaise de Parker._

_« Oui et non. C'est pour un site. » Logan attrapa la chaise de Parker, et s'assit dessus, à côté de Mac, qui essayait de cacher son sentiment de stupidité en se concentrant sur ce que Logan lui disait. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde que… ? Elle était vraiment sur les nerfs. La faute à cette stupide rentrée. Voilà pourquoi il fallait des vacances toute l'année. « En fait, » poursuivait Logan, « j'ai quelques ennuis. »_

_Mac fronça les sourcils. « Définis « ennuis » ? »_

_« Promets-moi d'abord une chose. Ni Parker, ni Veronica ne doivent savoir ce que je vais te dire. Tu me le promets ? »_

_Mac hésita longuement. « Logan, tu parles de mes meilleures amies, là. Je ne peux pas… »_

_« Mac, s'il te plaît. Promets-le moi. »_

_Il avait l'air si désespéré, que Mac sentit son hésitation vaciller, du côté qui allait évidemment la mener dans les mêmes ennuis que Logan. Mais il avait son regard de chien battu dont Veronica se plaignait sans cesse parce qu'il causait toujours des problèmes. Mac ne se sentit jamais aussi proche de Veronica à cet instant précis. « D'accord. » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne dirai rien, mais je ne mentirai pas si elles me demandent précisément ce que tu m'as dit. Entre ton courroux, et celui de Veronica, je te promets, je préfère le tien. Au moins, comme tu l'as dit, ce sera rapide. »_

_« Je comprends » rit Logan. « Mais si tout se passe bien, ni elle ni Parker ne se rendront compte de quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Crache ton morceau. » grommela Mac, soudainement impatiente de curiosité. Après une telle promesse, elle estimait qu'elle avait tous les droits de connaître les moindres détails de la suite de problèmes qu'était la vie de Logan Echolls._

_« Tu te souviens en juin quand il y a eu cette vidéo de Veronica et Piz ? Un mec était derrière tout ça, Gory Sorokin. »_

_Mac hocha la tête, sentant déjà quelle serait l'issue de l'histoire. « Veronica m'a dit que tu lui avais explosé la tête, et qu'il avait promis qu'il te tuerait. Elle était bouleversée après ça. »_

_Logan eut une grimace amère en y repensant, et marmonna un « Ca ne l'a pourtant pas poussée à m'appeler de l'été » que Mac fit un point d'honneur d'ignorer, parce qu'il enchaîna immédiatement. « C'est ça le problème. Il a promis qu'il me tuerait. Mais il s'amuse un peu, en attendant. »_

_Mac écarquilla les yeux. « Et je suis supposée t'aider comment ? Je ne connais pas de logiciel qui empêche un fils de mafieux Russe de te tuer ! »_

_« Si j'ai bien compris ses explications, hier – mais honnêtement, il a beaucoup parlé pour quelqu'un qui voulait en finir rapidement – il trouve que je suis un opposant à sa hauteur. » tenta de la rassurer Logan. Honnêtement, il faisait un très mauvais travail, Mac était terrifiée pour lui. « Donc, le but, ce n'est pas de me tuer vraiment, parce que ce ne serait pas drôle, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais, tu vois, juste me faire souffrir. Personnellement. Il paraît que j'ai chiffonné sa fierté, ou son honneur, ou je ne sais plus trop. Donc, comme c'est moi qui ait commis la faute, c'est un problème entre lui et moi. »_

_« Logan, c'est horrible. » statua inutilement Mac. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi blasé ?_

_« Oh, tu sais, c'est un peu du réchauffé pour moi » commenta Logan comme si c'était parfaitement banal. « Tu étais là pendant ma terminale. Sauf que là, je passe de motards mexicains à la mafia russe. C'est un peu comme une évolution ascendante. Si je survis à ça, je passe au niveau trois et je me tape Ben Laden sur le dos. »_

_« Logan, ce n'est pas drôle, » déclara Mac gravement, « il faut prévenir quelqu'un, les autorités ! »_

_« Le père de Gory est diplomate, Mac ! Il est de la mafia, mais il est diplomate ! Gory est intouchable, on ne peut rien faire. Aucune autorité ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? »_

_Logan se pencha sur le bureau, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Mac, et il lui fit un peu penser au serpent du Livre de la Jungle, qui tentait d'hypnotiser ses victimes. Mac eut envie de détourner le regard, mais elle savait qu'elle était déjà convaincue. Non seulement elle en savait trop, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se regarder dans une glace s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Logan alors qu'elle lui avait refusé son aide._

_« J'ai besoin d'aide informatique. Il va chercher à m'humilier, me frapper. Je compte retourner la pareille. Je me souviens qu'en première, tu avais fait un site qui disait que Tad était gay, avec de parfaites fausses preuves. Je veux ça. Sauf que j'aurai de vraies preuves. Tu n'auras rien à faire, à part t'arranger pour diffuser des tracts, et me faire un site internet. »_

_Mac fixa longuement Logan, pas totalement persuadée. « Et tu t'attends à ce que Veronica ne voie rien ? On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, et c'est un détective privé, elle va forcément finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose. »_

_Logan haussa les épaules. « Je l'éviterai, comme ça, elle ne fera pas le lien immédiatement. Ne les mets pas là où elle pourra les voir. »_

_Mac soupira, et acquiesça presque malgré elle. « Tu es sûre qu'elles ne risquent rien ? »_

_« Gory n'a jamais même évoqué Veronica. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est au courant qu'il appartient à la mafia, et il ne sait pas que je le sais aussi. Enfin, maintenant si puisqu'il s'en est largement vanté, mais il laissera Veronica tranquille. »_

_« Mais Parker ? » insista Mac. « S'il te suit, il finira bien par savoir que vous êtes ensemble. J'ai lu des trucs affreux sur la mafia russe, ils détruisent ta famille entière pour te faire payer ! »_

_« Il les laissera tranquille, je te dis. Elles ne l'intéressent pas. C'est moi qu'il chasse, et s'il doit tuer quelqu'un, ce sera moi. » persista Logan avec assurance._

_« Tu dis ça comme si c'était supposé me rassurer. » murmura Mac, terrifiée._

_« D'une certaine façon, oui. » Il avait l'air grave, comme si pour la première fois, il réalisait toute l'ampleur de ses problèmes. « Tu ne diras rien à personne, promis ? Ni Wallace, ni Veronica, ni Parker ? »_

_Mac soupira, et ferma les yeux, mais hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression de signer un pacte avec le diable. Elle était persuadée que le jour où Veronica apprendrait toute cette histoire – parce que Mac ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Veronica découvrirait tout en peu de temps – ils allaient se faire arracher la tête._

_Et ça n'allait pas être beau._

**oOoOoOo**

Le monde de Veronica explosa. Son cœur explosa, sa tête explosa, tout explosa, c'était comme si tout s'était retourné, toutes les valeurs, tous ses repères, tout, tout, tout. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Et tout en prenait soudainement. Les affiches, le site Internet, les informations, les blessures de Logan, son refus d'en parler à qui que ce soit, le fait qu'il l'évitait à tout prix.

_« C'est probablement ton âme sœur. »_

« Tu as essayé de me le dire. » marmonna Veronica en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Mac leva la tête vers elle, et la hocha silencieusement. « J'espérais que tu comprendrais sans que j'aie besoin de trahir Logan, mais ce n'était pas facile… »

« Il essayait de me protéger. » articula-t-elle, comme si ça rendait les choses plus évidentes.

« J'étais la seule à savoir pour Gory, j'étais la seule à savoir qu'il était vraiment de la mafia. On n'est pas du gouvernement, on ne pouvait rien faire de plus, Veronica. Je lui ai dit d'aller en parler à ton père, de t'en parler à toi, mais il ne voulait pas t'impliquer. Parker aurait été dingue si elle vous avait vus passer du temps ensemble, et il n'aurait jamais pu essayer de construire un vrai couple avec elle si tu avais été constamment là à l'aider. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Quel rapport avec Parker ? »

« Tu ne réalises pas ce que ça a été pour elle ? Elle sentait que vous aviez cette connexion, mais Logan a tout fait pour rester le plus loin de toi possible pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Pour ne pas qu'elle fasse le lien entre Gory, toi, et ce qu'il faisait. Parker m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises que Logan avait des bleus, des blessures, mais qu'elle n'osait pas lui poser de questions de peur des réponses. Il essayait de te protéger, certes, mais il essayait aussi de la protéger elle. Gory est un malade, la mafia russe n'hésite pas à tuer tous les membres de ta famille pour te faire payer, Parker aurait pu mourir à cause de lui. »

« Et il est sorti avec elle malgré tout ? » Veronica sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi irresponsable ?

« Logan m'a assuré que c'était entre Gory et lui. C'est une sorte de combat de coqs amélioré, si tu veux. C'est surtout un problème de fierté pour chacun ; Gory n'a pas supporté que Logan l'humilie, alors ils ont fait de leur mieux pour s'humilier mutuellement. Gory a finalement utilisé ses ressources – son père est diplomate et mafieux – pour faire renvoyer Logan. Ce à quoi Logan a répondu en le faisant virer de Hearst. »

Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place petit à petit. Toutes les affiches sur Gory dans des situations compromettantes, et son renvoi soudain. Mac et Logan étaient derrière tout ça. « Comble de l'humiliation pour Gory, alors il fait renverser Logan pour gagner. »

Mac hocha sombrement la tête. Veronica ferma les yeux douloureusement. « J'étais tellement impliquée dans mon enquête stupide sur le suicide de Robin que je n'ai rien vu. » prononça-t-elle, sentant la culpabilité prendre le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » affirma Mac. « Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Il l'a frappé pour me défendre ! J'aurais dû savoir que c'était lui ! Un type comme Gory ne lâche jamais l'affaire. _Logan_ ne lâche jamais l'affaire. »

_« Qui que tu sois, tu vas mourir ! »_

_« Ouais un jour ! »_

« J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là ! Bien sûr que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?! » Elle se leva soudainement et donna un coup de pied violent dans une poubelle qui vola et se fracassa contre le miroir de Parker. Mac sursauta, et se recula sur son lit, un peu effrayée.

« Si Logan meurt… » souffla Veronica, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle secoua la tête.

Mac s'approcha de son amie pour poser une main sur son épaule, mais Veronica se releva immédiatement. « Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda bêtement Mac.

« Gory. » rétorqua Veronica d'une voix glacée.

« Je ne sais pas, Logan ne m'a jamais rien dit. » répondit lamentablement Mac.

« Aucun de vous n'aurait posé de questions ! » s'irrita Veronica. Mac sembla prise de colère.

« Il y a des moments où on ne pose pas de questions, Veronica ! Quand les gens sont en danger, on les repousse, justement ! On se contente d'aider les gens sans en poser, et puis quand on est impliqué, il est trop tard pour les questions ! »

Veronica resta interdite, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, et passa ses mains moites sur son visage. « Où est-ce que je peux le trouver, Mac ? S'il te plaît ! Tu dois bien avoir accès à son fichier, je me trompe ? Pour le renvoyer de la fac, tu as cracké le site de l'université, non ? »

Mac secoua la tête négativement. « Non. J'ai demandé à Weevil de déposer une enveloppe avec plein de photos compromettantes de Gory sur le bureau du président de l'université. De mon côté, j'ai posté toutes les autres aux membres du conseil d'administration. Ça a suffi. Un mail n'aurait jamais suffi à les convaincre, les photos auraient pu être retouchées. Je les ai fait attester vraies et sans retouches avant de les envoyer. »

« Comment vous avez fait pour le suivre à la trace à ce point, et ne pas savoir où il est ? »

Mac se mordit la lèvre, l'air coupable. « C'est Logan qui se chargeait de tout ça. Je me contentais de mettre en ligne les articles qu'il écrivait lui-même, et il faisait des planques la nuit. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il avait tous ces renseignements. Il me disait que le moins j'en savais, le moins de danger je courais. »

Veronica ferma les yeux. « Quel imbécile. » râla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en voyant Gory de toute façon ? » paniqua Mac en réalisant pour la première fois la portée de la question de Veronica. « Ce mec est un malade, tu ne pourras pas l'obliger à laisser Logan tranquille. »

Veronica leva un regard plein de confiance haineuse vers sa meilleure amie, et se leva pour attraper son sac, incapable de rester sans rien faire plus longtemps. « Il est temps d'aller chercher mes informations au château. Pour le reste, je trouverai bien quelque chose. Travaille sur une adresse où je pourrais trouver Gory, s'il te plaît. »

Elle disparut derrière la porte qui claqua, et sans même réfléchir une seconde, Mac alluma son ordinateur. Puis elle attrapa son téléphone portable, et appuya sur la touche numéro deux. Une voix pâteuse de sommeil lui répondit. Le regard vide, Mac ne sut pas trop quoi dire sur le coup. Puis elle décida de faire simple.

« Elle sait tout, Wallace. Elle va faire une bêtise. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica entra dans la chambre de Gory Sorokin sans frapper. Comme il avait été renvoyé de l'université, il était probablement parti à l'heure qu'il était. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme était là. Il était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, et fixait Veronica avec le rictus suffisant que tous les gens intouchables arboraient fièrement lorsqu'ils savaient qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Et que tout se passait comme ils le voulaient.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. » prononça simplement Gory. Il posa sa main gauche sur son bureau à côté de lui, et attrapa un paquet de cigarettes duquel il en sortit une pour l'allumer. Il tira une longue bouffée qu'il savoura manifestement, son regard ne quittant pas une seule seconde celui de Veronica.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Veronica ferma la porte derrière elle sans ciller. « Je viens pour un marché. »

« Tt-tt-tt-tt-tt » s'amusa Gory. « Tu ne comprends pas, Barbie. Ce n'est pas ton problème, ça ne te concerne plus. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. » Veronica plongea la main dans son sac, et en extirpa une liasse de feuilles, qu'elle jeta sur les genoux de Gory. Celui-ci prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, et la laissa entre ses lèvres, pour avoir les mains libres. « C'est tout le dossier que j'ai sur toi. »

Gory repoussa les pages dans la poubelle, et s'installa plus confortablement. « Tu n'as rien. »

Veronica sourit cruellement, et sortit un dictaphone. « _Et j'entends une voiture se garer, alors je me cache, mais j'avais une bonne vue. Et je vois mon père et mon oncle Lev sortir de la voiture. Ils ouvrent le coffre, et en sortent deux cadavres. Ils-Ils étaient couverts de sang…_ » Veronica appuya sur stop.

Gory avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. « Imagine ce que cet enregistrement ferait comme effet sur le site qui t'est dédié… Imagine la réaction de ton papa… »

« Il te tuera. » répondit Gory du tac au tac.

« Tu sais, Gory, pendant que tu étais en train d'installer des caméras dans la chambre de Wallace Fennel, je préparais un stage de trois mois au FBI. »

Ménageant son effet, Veronica laissa un léger silence envahir la pièce, pendant laquelle elle sourit, bien moins sûre d'elle qu'elle ne paraissait. Du moins, elle espérait que Gory gobe tout ce qu'elle disait. « Et, figure-toi qu'en trois mois de FBI, j'ai réussi à me créer un réseau de connexions. »

« Mon père est diplomate. Nous sommes intouchables. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. En cas de meurtre, l'immunité diplomatique est levée, et je serai là lorsqu'ils te planteront une aiguille dans le bras. »

« Pour ça, il faut prouver que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Autant que je sache, ce n'était qu'un terrible accident, et la voiture ne sera probablement jamais retrouvée… »

« Je le prouverai, Gory. Je te traquerai comme le chien que tu es, et je prouverai chacune de tes erreurs les unes après les autres. »

« On peut te tuer. » souffla simplement Gory d'un ton inquiétant.

Veronica perdit son sourire, et s'approcha lentement de Gory, plantant un regard glacial et meurtrier dans celui de Gory. « Je te l'ai dit. J'ai des connexions. Avec les Kane, ton maître tout puissant. Tu es sûrement au courant que sa fille était ma meilleure amie. Que son fils a été mon petit ami. Que j'aurais pu être sa fille. J'ai de la ressource, n'en doute pas. Entre lui, le FBI, mes amis à l'université, et d'autres bien placés dans le journalisme… Disons juste que je t'attends de pied ferme. »

Gory ne s'amusait plus du tout, à présent. Veronica en avait bien conscience. « Tu ne t'approches plus de personne à Neptune. Tu prends tes cliques et tes claques, et tu dégages d'ici sans demander ton reste. Mais plus que tout, Gory. Tu laisses Logan tranquille. »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Gory, et la petite lumière de sa table de nuit n'éclairant qu'une partie de son visage, rendait l'attitude du jeune homme terrifiante. Veronica sentait ses nerfs s'enflammer, et n'avait qu'une envie : déguerpir le plus vite possible.

« Tu ne pourras pas me blâmer s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant ton absence, par contre. »

Veronica cligna vivement des yeux une seconde, puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité. Elle doutait cependant qu'il soit réellement impassible. « C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ? » Sa voix tremblait, Veronica se donna des coups de poings mentaux pour se reprendre, mais c'était trop tard. Gory avait repris le dessus.

« Mes hommes n'ont pas tous de téléphone portable. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux, et tira le sien de sa poche. « Avant de partir, je te conseille de prier ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et courut hors de la chambre, mais elle entendit Gory éclater d'un rire mauvais. Son cœur battit plus fort, et Veronica arriva essoufflée à sa voiture. « C'est Parker, je ne peux pas répondre pour l'instant, alors laissez un message, ou rappelez-moi plus tard ! » Veronica jura, mais ne laissa pas de message. Elle avait oublié qu'il fallait éteindre son portable lorsqu'on était dans un hôpital.

La jeune fille coupa l'appel, puis téléphona à Mac, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie. « Je suis désolée, Veronica mais il n'a plus de chambre, je ne sais pas où on peut le trouver. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela de ce dont elle avait chargé Mac. « Laisse tomber, je l'ai trouvé. Tu es où là ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua Mac en comprenant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Encore une fois.

« C'est Gory. Il a dit qu'il pouvait arriver quelque chose à Logan à l'hôpital, il faut faire quelque chose. » Veronica grilla un feu rouge, et entendit un long coup de klaxon lui vriller les oreilles, suivi d'une insulte bien méritée. Mais elle avait une bonne raison.

« Calme-toi. » tenta de raisonner Mac. « Raccroche, conduis bien, moi je passe un coup de fil à l'hôpital pour les prévenir. Ne te mets pas en danger, on n'a pas besoin de ça. »

Veronica hocha la tête compulsivement, comme si Mac pouvait la voir, et raccrocha immédiatement. Elle jeta son téléphone sur le siège d'à côté, et accéléra. Faire du quatre-vingt en centre ville était parfaitement interdit. Mais utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de vie ou de mort.

« Ne me le prends pas, Lilly. » murmura Veronica. « S'il te plaît. Ne me le prends pas. »

**oOoOoOo**

Ses mains tremblaient contre le volant, mais elle essaya de garder son sang-froid le plus longtemps possible. En un temps record, elle se gara au frein à main sur la première place de parking qu'elle entrevit, et poussa les portes des urgences en courant. Chaque visage semblait cacher un secret terrible, et elle avala les mètres qui la séparaient de la chambre de Logan en quelques secondes. Un homme en habit d'infirmier enfonçait une seringue dans le cathéter de Logan.

Le cœur de Veronica manqua un battement, et elle se jeta sur l'homme qui poussa un cri de surprise. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » hurla l'infirmier.

« Que quelqu'un appelle la police ! » s'exclama Veronica. Elle sortit son taser, mais laissa l'homme se relever, sa seringue roulant doucement sous le lit. Immédiatement une infirmière entra dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » tonna-t-elle. « James, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Mais rien ! » protesta le James en question, les mains levés en l'air. « Je donnais juste son traitement au patient quand cette dingue s'est jetée sur moi ! »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Vous vouliez le tuer ! »

Les deux infirmiers tournèrent un regard ébahi vers la jeune fille, et clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour se persuader qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. « De quoi elle parle ? » demanda James. L'infirmière s'approcha de Veronica doucement.

« Personne ne cherche à tuer votre petit ami ici, mademoiselle. »

« Ce n'est pas son petit ami. » intervint une voix derrière tout le monde. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Veronica ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Parker, qui, un verre de café à la main, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. Derrière elle, Dick avait ramené un paquet entier de barres chocolatées. « Quelqu'un cherche à tuer Logan. »

« Ce n'était pas un accident ? » pâlit Parker.

« Non, ce n'était pas un accident. J'ai trouvé le coupable, et il m'a dit que… » Soudainement, tout prit sens, et Veronica baissa son taser, honteuse. Gory l'avait envoyée le plus loin de lui possible afin de pouvoir partir fièrement. « Quel fils de pute. » finit-elle. « Il ne voulait pas perdre la face, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas quel est votre problème, mais je vais vous demander de bien vouloir quitter cet établissement. » gronda l'infirmière.

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement, et si je pouvais juste… Trois minutes, lui parler, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

James l'infirmier se pencha pour ramasser la seringue, et sortit en soupirant qu'il partait en préparer une nouvelle en espérant que personne ne lui sauterait dessus cette fois-ci. Veronica grimaça en guise de nouvelle excuse, mais l'homme ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention. De son côté, l'infirmière ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« C'est un lieu de repos, et vous êtes clairement dans un état tel que je ne peux pas vous permettre de le voir… »

Veronica resta bouche bée, et se tourna vers Parker, qui ne disait rien, et fixait Veronica comme si elle pouvait lire à travers elle. Comme si elle se doutait de ce que Logan lui avait caché tout ce temps. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et Veronica comprit que Parker luttait pour garder la tête haute. La jeune fille rangea son taser et s'avança vers la porte, lorsque Parker prit la parole.

« Laissez-la lui parler. »

Veronica leva la tête vers son arch-nemesis, surprise, et l'infirmière secoua la tête, ulcérée puis partit sans un mot de plus. « Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu as trois minutes. » décréta Parker, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la pièce, le silence seulement perturbé par le cardiogramme de Logan, Veronica se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Le rythme de son cœur était régulier. Elle s'approcha lentement, silencieusement de Logan, allongé sur le lit, et son cœur s'accéléra. Il était en vie. Tout allait bien.

Son visage n'était pas tuméfié, mais il avait des bandages à la tête et à la jambe droite. Sa peau était très pâle, et ses mains posées le long de son corps. Sa bouche était fermée, mais il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Veronica avala sa salive, et attrapa d'une main tremblante la chaise qui était à côté de son lit.

Mal à l'aise, elle éteignit la lumière, et bientôt seule la lueur blafarde de la lune éclairait le visage du jeune homme. Elle se sentait mieux dans l'obscurité. A la fois plus intime, et plus anonyme.

Veronica passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis, sa main vola d'elle-même sur la joue de Logan, qu'elle caressa doucement. Une vague de souvenirs l'envahit soudainement, et seuls des moments heureux. Leur premier baiser au Camelot, un rendez-vous dans les toilettes des filles un peu plus NC-17 que les autres, où il avait utilisé ses lèvres pour faire autre chose que parler. Encore que. Logan ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots. Et Veronica détestait le cliché de la fille qui confiait ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait dans le coma. Sa vie avait beau être un soap opera, Veronica refusait de céder au cliché le plus total.

« Je suis désolée. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Le reste, elle le pensa, et elle était sûre que Logan l'entendait. Elle pensa qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait menti, qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'avait fait, qu'elle comprenait, mais qu'elle ne l'excusait pas. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas le protéger indéfiniment, qu'elle ne supportait plus les déjà vus, et la répétition du scénario.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait probablement sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça, parce qu'ils fonctionnaient toujours mieux ensemble que séparés. Qu'il n'avait pas de vendetta quand ils étaient ensemble, que tout se passait toujours quand ils étaient séparés. Elle avait rompu avec lui en première, il était allé sur le pont, et tout était parti de là.

Elle avait rompu avec lui en première année, il avait défendu son honneur, et ils voyaient tous les deux où ils en étaient. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ça ne fonctionnait pas, pourtant. Veronica le savait. Il le savait. Tout le monde le savait.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas, mais le monde avait tellement plus de sens. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Heureusement qu'elle se contentait de le penser, parce que si elle avait eu à le dire, elle aurait probablement vomi.

Ses trois minutes étaient bientôt écoulées.

Elle prit la main de Logan, et enfouit sa tête contre sa paume, en souriant, puis l'embrassa doucement. Comme lors de leur première fois. Enfin, leur deuxième fois, plutôt. La première fois avait été trop sauvage pour vraiment prendre le temps de savourer l'instant présent. Veronica eut un petit rire en se rappelant de ce moment, et se leva sans bruit, puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Logan.

« Prends soin de toi, Echolls. »

Veronica alluma la lumière, brisant le moment, et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis elle ouvrit la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

**oOoOoOo**

« Qui est derrière tout ça ? » chuchota Parker, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire. » répondit aussi doucement Veronica, qui regardait aussi ailleurs. Qui avait dit gêné ? « Il te racontera toute l'histoire à son réveil. »

Parker ne répondit rien, mais regarda derrière l'épaule de Veronica. Logan ne bougeait toujours pas. « Il est encore en danger ? » demanda-t-elle. Veronica trouvait qu'elle prenait toute la situation de manière extrêmement calme. Pas de crise d'hystérie, pas de larmes. Peut-être que Parker connaissait mieux Logan que Veronica ne le soupçonnait.

Peut-être que Parker le méritait plus qu'elle. « Normalement, non. J'ai réglé le problème. » Veronica croisa le regard de Parker. Elle était livide, mais semblait reconnaissante.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? » souffla-t-elle, alors que Veronica allait partir.

Veronica haussa une épaule, « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu pourras comprendre ? »

Parker sembla le prendre comme un défi. Veronica ne l'avait pas dit dans ce sens-là. « Je pense que je pourrai, oui. »

« Tu as ta réponse. »

**oOoOoOo**

Il se sentait engourdi. Il avait chaud, il était en sueur. Mais il se sentait plutôt bien. Il ne souffrait pas, n'avait pas cette douleur au cœur. Un instant, il se demanda où il était. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il avait vécu, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il avait l'impression d'être un coton géant, et de planer assez haut.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis un bon moment.

Avec courage, Logan essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. La lumière de la pièce l'éblouissait, mais il remarqua que la lumière se reflétait sur des cheveux clairs, qui illuminaient la pièce. C'était une jeune fille, qui lui souriait. Logan répondit à ce sourire flou, un calme incroyable s'installant dans tout son être.

Il entendit une voix lente pousser un « Il est réveillé ! » joyeux, mais son cerveau embrumé changeait le ton de la voix, si bien qu'il ne la reconnut pas. Mais il vit les yeux de la jeune fille qui lui souriait. De jolis yeux bleus.

Logan lui sourit, et cligna lentement des yeux, puis leva son bras lourd vers la joue de la jeune fille, qui l'attrapa et la serra contre elle.

« Veronica… » murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea légèrement, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et Logan cligna des yeux. Mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, il avait besoin de les refermer.

« Non, Logan. » dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce, son sourire toujours en place, comme pour le séduire afin qu'il ne ferme pas les yeux.

Mais il était trop fatigué. Il se réveillerait plus tard. Sa main tomba contre le matelas, et le sourire de la jeune fille disparut tout à fait.

« C'est Parker. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, alors ? » demanda Wallace.

« D'abord, je vais vous faire la tête pendant un mois, vous devrez me lécher sérieusement les bottes pour que je vous pardonne de m'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme, et ensuite, je vous expliquerai ce qui va se passer. » plaisanta Veronica.

« On t'a sauvé la vie. » plaida Mac, en posant son plateau sur la table de la cafétéria. « Garde ça en tête. »

Veronica planta sa fourchette dans ses manicotti, et touilla un peu pour faire bonne mesure. « D'accord. Je baisse la sentence à une semaine de léchage de bottes. »

« On avait de très bonnes raisons ? » ajouta Wallace. « Et tu aurais pété un câble si on t'avait tout dit. De toute façon, tu nous aurais détestés, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on était les messagers. »

Veronica resta silencieuse une seconde, jaugeant ses deux meilleurs amis. Mac haussa un sourcils, et passa un bras autour d'une des épaules de Wallace. « N'essaie même pas de dire le contraire. »

« Bon. D'accord, c'est du passé. On efface tout. Mais, ne serait-ce que pour me féliciter de ne pas me conduire en vraie connasse, vous me payez un verre ce soir. »

« Parfait, ça marche ! » Wallace et Veronica se tapèrent dans la main, et Mac secoua la tête en riant.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Logan ? » demanda finalement Wallace en ouvrant sa canette de coca Zero.

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Dick m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé hier matin, mais qu'ils le gardaient en observations. Il a une jambe foulée, mais aucun problème là-haut. » expliqua-t-elle en tapant de son index sur sa tempe. « Ce qui est assez rassurant, quand on sait déjà tout ce qu'il a sans ça. »

Mac ricana. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu doives faire ami-amie avec Dick pour avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Veronica grimaça. « On a une sorte de trêve, tous les deux. Ce qui est pratique étant donné que Parker ne répond pas au téléphone, puisqu'elle passe son temps à l'hôpital, alors aucun moyen d'en savoir plus de son côté. »

« Elle ne va pas en cours ? » s'étonna Wallace.

Mac haussa les épaules. « Si, j'imagine. Mais elle rentre quand je ne suis pas là. Logan a quand même eu beaucoup de chance. C'est pas possible de s'en sortir comme ça après un coma. »

« J'imagine qu'il a son propre ange gardien. » rétorqua Veronica.

« J'avais trop peur qu'il me vole la vedette en enfer… » rit Lilly dans sa tête. Veronica la secoua, levant les yeux au ciel malgré elle.

« Et pour Gory ? » demanda Wallace. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« J'ai vérifié. Sa chambre a été vidée, et il a quitté Hearst. Je lui ai sacrément foutu les jetons, avec mon dossier vide et mes faux contacts au FBI. »

« Comment ça ? » Mac posa son verre, et Veronica offrit un petit sourire.

« Au FBI, j'ai fait des photocopies et du café. Personne ne se souvient de mon nom là-bas. Je n'avais rien contre Gory, à part les informations que j'avais eu grâce au Château. Mais manifestement, ça a suffi. »

Wallace perdit son sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, s'il avait comprit que tu n'avais rien ? »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Veronica. « Disons que son père aurait eu de très jolies surprises. »

Veronica planta sa fourchette dans un manicotti innocent, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

Elle avait toujours aimé la Guerre Froide, au lycée…

_**A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

Un grand merci à Missgege93, Choupinette, Chromosome, Elilove59, Cassotis, BA-VM, Vamala, Addicted-Seriiies, Pomme-banane, Bloody Merry, LilyAnthea et sa copine Choupi, et Heaven68 pour leurs adorables MP/reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir.

A dans deux semaines, avec l'épisode **413 : WEAPONS OF LIFE DESTRUCTION** !


	13. Weapons of Life Destruction

**Rating :** T mais seulement pour le langage, certaines conversations...  
**Note de Wam :** J'espère n'avoir droit à aucune plainte, parce qu'après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir avec le L/V, là, vous êtes servis. La moitié de cet épisode est composé de scènes L/V. Et il y a un autre petit détail dans la deuxième scène de l'épisode (un TRES "léger" détail) qui devrait faire extrêmement plaisir. Juste, que vous le sachiez, j'ai horreur d'écrire des scènes sentimentales, j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le ridicule et le gnangnan, donc poster des épisodes qui n'ont pas été relus et approuvés m'angoissent toujours. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! Merci comme toujours à mes revieweuses, qui font un boulot motivationnel d'exception! Et bonne lecture...

**413**

**WEAPONS OF LIFE DESTRUCTION**

« Il est mort. »

La voix de l'homme se brisa, et la main fragile de sa vieille épouse se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de son mari. Keith détestait ce genre de situations. Pour avoir été shérif longtemps, il avait l'habitude de voir des familles détruites par des décès inattendus – il en avait même perdu son travail, et sa réputation. La douleur du vieil Ulysse Campbell était palpable, et profonde à tel point que l'atmosphère en était étouffante.

C'était un homme grand, d'allure altière habituellement, que Keith connaissait de loin. Les Campbell étaient une famille assez riche, mais pas de manière ostentatoire comme les plus grands 09ers. Ils n'étaient pas du même ressort que les Kanes, par exemple, mais ils avaient toujours été plus riches que Keith l'avait jamais été. Ou rêvé, d'ailleurs.

Keith tendit gentiment un paquet de mouchoirs vers l'homme, qui ferma les yeux douloureusement et secoua la tête. « Toutes mes condoléances, » offrit-il d'une voix sombre. Sa femme semblait plus tenir le choc que le mari, et sa main protectrice, placée en évidence sur le bras d'Ulysse Campbell comme pour prévenir quiconque d'oser lui faire du mal, émut Keith. Ils s'aimaient toujours, et s'épaulaient dans la douleur.

« C'était notre seul fils. » expliqua Lucrecia Campbell, d'une voix digne. Tout en elle était dignité, fierté. Son regard semblait défier les autres de la prendre en pitié. Keith la trouvait admirable. Si Veronica décédait…

Il n'osait pas y penser. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Monsieur et Madame Campbell… Est-ce que je puis faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ? »

L'homme redressa le visage, reprenant toute contenance, comme si sa détresse pouvait attendre. Keith n'arrivait pas à y croire. « James, » articula difficilement Monsieur Campbell, « s'est fait tuer de deux balles dans la poitrine. Le shérif pense que c'est un vol qui a mal tourné, et que sans empreinte ni témoin, il paraît impossible de le retrouver. »

« Il n'a pas entièrement tort… » souffla doucement Keith, mais l'épouse poursuivit sèchement.

« Rien n'a été volé, Monsieur Mars. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que des voleurs qui s'introduiraient dans une maison repartiraient sans rien, encore moins après avoir tué quelqu'un. »

« Nous pensons que c'est Kelly, sa veuve, qui l'a tué. » développa l'époux. « Ils avaient des problèmes de couple. C'est une femme vénale et insipide, qui n'en avait qu'après son argent. James est un très bon parti, vous comprenez, notre famille remonte au Mayflower, et s'est distinguée lors de la guerre d'indépendance. Nous avons repoussé les Anglais pour avoir le droit de porter une arme, et de se libérer de l'oppression ! Mon ancêtre était là quand ils ont ratifié la Déclaration, Monsieur Mars. Et cette Kelly était une opportuniste de renom ! Mais James a refusé de nous écouter, pensez-vous. L'amour… » soupira-t-il.

« Elle ne semble absolument pas touchée par le… » La voix de la femme se coupa quelques instants, mais elle se reprit rapidement. « Leur petite fille de quatre ans en est traumatisée au point qu'elle ne parle plus. Elle était pleine de vie… Tellement… » Des larmes emplirent les yeux du vieil homme, et Keith vit la poigne de son épouse se resserrer sur son bras.

« Alexis était présente lorsque tout s'est… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'aurait fait alors que leur fille était dans la pièce d'à côté ! Quand les policiers l'ont retrouvée, elle était sous son lit, terrorisée. » Petit à petit, la carapace de Madame Campbell se déchirait, et son émoi prenait le dessus. Keith ne savait pas quoi dire.

« On a retrouvé l'arme du crime ? » demanda-t-il après un silence compatissant.

Ulysse Campbell s'étouffa dans son indignation. « L'arme personnelle de James. Elle était habituellement rangée sous clé, afin que… Vous savez, Alexis reste loin de l'arme. Kelly savait parfaitement où la trouver. »

Keith acquiesça lentement, tout en prenant des notes, et lorsque le couple détruit s'interrompit, après lui avoir demandé s'il acceptait leur affaire, Keith pensa à Veronica, et n'en revint pas qu'ils aient à le lui poser la question. La réponse coulait de source, à son sens.

« Bien sûr. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Home, sweet home ! » s'exclama Logan en poussant violemment du pied gauche la porte de la suite. Il galéra avec ses béquilles, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à ne pas emmêler (il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'on puisse emmêler des béquilles, apparemment il avait un talent particulier), et finit par les laisser tomber dans l'entrée, pour sauter à cloche-pied jusqu'au canapé, sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

Derrière lui, Parker porta son sac jusqu'à sa chambre, puis le rejoignit.

Logan lui fit un sourire sulfureux, l'accompagnant de son regard qui voulait dire « Saute-moi dessus on a dix minutes avant que Dick ne rentre ». Depuis son accident, Parker et lui n'avaient pas eu une minute tranquille. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital à ses côtés, mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'enrôler dans une partie de jambes en l'air rapide avant que les infirmières n'arrivent, Parker l'avait repoussé en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Depuis, il n'avait pas réessayé.

Et le regard que Parker posait sur lui à cet instant précis lui indiquait qu'il n'allait encore pas s'envoyer en l'air. Par contre, Parker semblait prête à lui arracher la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait savoir, mais après tout, il avait de fortes tendances masochistes.

La question sembla allumer un feu de colère chez la jeune fille, qui ricana méchamment. « Tu oses le demander ? »

Si Logan ne supportait pas quelque chose, c'était ce genre de réponse. Les filles étaient extrêmement douées pour répondre sans répondre, et retourner la situation de manière à ce que l'autre soit le responsable de tous les maux de la planète. S'il le demandait, c'était qu'il ne le savait pas, non ? Donc elle pouvait lui répondre clairement ?

Mais après tout ce que Parker avait fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre méchamment. Même s'il était fatigué, et que sa cheville lui faisait mal. A son réveil, Parker ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Elle s'était contentée de le rassurer, et de s'occuper de lui sans un mot, jouant le jeu, souriant, mais Logan s'y connaissait suffisamment après trois ans à avoir aimé Veronica pour savoir que Parker n'était plus vraiment elle-même.

Au moins, il serait fixé. Et il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas l'issue de la discussion.

« Parker, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » finit-il par lâcher.

« Tu peux me décerner l'award de la plus grande conne du pays. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Conne, et aveugle, aussi. Naïve, n'oublie pas naïve. »

« Je ne comprends pas… » mentit Logan. Il comprenait parfaitement. A dire vrai, il était seulement surpris que cette scène n'ait pas eu lieu des mois plus tôt. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, savoir où cette conversation les mènerait lui faisait mal.

« J'ai tout fait, Logan. J'ai _tout _fait. Tout, pour ne pas être elle, pour ne pas que tu puisses me comparer à elle ou pour que, si tu le fasses, tu puisses te dire que j'étais mieux. Que, moi, au moins, je n'étais pas folle de jalousie pour rien ; que, moi au moins, je ne te jugeais pas constamment ; que, moi, au moins j'étais là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin… »

« Parker… » commença-t-il, ne supportant plus le regard dégoûté de la jeune fille.

« Non, tais-toi. » tonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Tais-toi, parce que j'ai toutes ces phrases dans la tête, et si tu parles, tu vas les détruire, et je ne mérite pas ça, _tu le sais_. Tu t'es servi de moi ! » finit-elle, blessée mais en colère.

« Non, jamais ! » protesta Logan. « Je ne me suis… »

« Tu courais après Gory, Logan ! » le coupa-t-elle en criant. « Tu avais cette guerre contre lui, et PAS UNE FOIS en huit mois tu ne m'en as parlé ! »

« Je voulais te protéger ! »

« Non, tu voulais _TE_ protéger ! Ca n'a même rien à voir avec moi, tu voulais _LA_ protéger ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucune importance, pas à ce niveau-là ! D'ailleurs, tu ne me la jamais dit parce que tu savais que je ne l'aurais jamais accepté. Tu savais qu'il y avait des limites à ma stupidité ! »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça du tout ! » contesta le jeune homme, en essayant de se relever, mais Parker recula.

« Tu t'es servi de moi pour te protéger de Veronica, pour la protéger, pour l'éloigner de Gory, et tu t'es dit que j'étais la meilleure façon de la garder loin de toi ! Et moi, pauvre conne que je suis, j'ai foncé droit dedans. Je me suis dit que je t'avais manqué, je me suis imaginé que tu voulais vraiment de détacher d'elle, mais j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne… »

Logan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les yeux de Parker s'emplirent de larmes à peine contenues, et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle poursuivit. « Je t'ai donné mon _corps_, Logan. Après… Après Mercer, après… Je t'ai donné mon _corps_. Ma confiance. Tu m'as trahie… »

Logan ferma la bouche, et détourna le regard. « Tu m'as appelée Veronica. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Incrédule, Logan tourna violemment la tête vers Parker, qui pleurait librement désormais. Quand l'avait-il jamais appelée Veronica ? Il s'en souviendrait…

« Quand tu t'es réveillé, à l'hôpital. Tu as cru que c'était elle. »

« Parker, j'étais sous calmants, et je venais de me réveiller d'un coma, j'aurais pu te prendre pour le Président ! » souffla-t-il, n'osant pas croire qu'elle prenait une chose aussi stupide en compte. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, vu tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait pas être sincèrement surpris.

« Mais tu m'as prise pour _Veronica_. Ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais à ton chevet quand tu t'es réveillé… »

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne répondait pas, Parker eut un rire amer et cruel. « Tu n'essaies même pas de te défendre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as toujours su que je l'aimais encore, mais ces derniers temps, ça allait mieux, je commençais à vraiment… »

« Ca fait plus d'un an que vous avez rompu ! Ca fait plus de six mois que tu es avec moi ! Ce n'est pas normal d'être… Ce n'est pas décent. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne veux plus être la deuxième, je ne veux plus me comparer sans cesse à elle, je ne veux plus être avec toi, parce que quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme ça que je me sens ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Vraiment ?! » rétorqua Parker. « Vraiment ?! Ca fait des mois que tu me fais des promesses, que tu me dis que tout va changer, mais tu ne fais rien ! Je ne peux pas me battre pour deux pour que notre couple fonctionne, et toi mieux que quiconque devrais le savoir ! »

Logan resta silencieux, incapable de trouver une réponse acceptable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses actes aient pu être interprétés de la sorte. « Je ne me suis jamais servi de toi. » insista-t-il. S'il ne pouvait pas la récupérer – et il le méritait – il voulait au moins qu'elle sache ça.

« Je ne te crois plus. » assena Parker, la voix dure. « Je ne peux plus te croire. J'en suis au point où je te déteste de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, et m'avoir plus détruite que je ne l'étais auparavant. Soyez heureux, tous les deux. »

Parker lui jeta un dernier regard douloureux et empli de larmes, puis tourna les talons et poussa la porte de la suite. Logan se laissa retomber dans le canapé, et une envie d'ouvrir une bouteille de JB monta immédiatement en lui.

Il venait de se faire larguer.

Il ne le réalisa qu'à cet instant précis. Il venait de se faire larguer, et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Même s'il le méritait amplement, ça n'atténuait pas la douleur de la rupture. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Parker l'avait vraiment quitté.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Logan releva la tête, espérant qu'elle revenait pour qu'ils s'expliquent, mais Logan savait que ce ne pouvait pas être elle. D'ailleurs, la tête blonde de Dick apparut rapidement.

« Meeeeeeeeec bon retour ! La vache, je viens de croiser Parker-la-Brune, elle avait pas l'air en forme. Me dis pas que t'as fait ton connard et que tu l'as larguée après qu'elle ait joué les infirmières cochonnes ? »

Logan ne parvint pas à rire. Il regardait la télé éteinte, sans vraiment la voir. « En fait, c'est elle qui vient de me lâcher. Pour des raisons tout à fait justifiées, d'ailleurs. »

« Waw, et ça fait quoi comme effet ? » rigola Dick en attrapant les béquilles de Logan et en s'avançant vers lui avec. Logan lui jeta un regard mauvais. Dick leva les yeux au ciel. « De te faire larguer pour de vraies raisons ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Entre Lilly, et Veronica, et toutes les autres… »

« Dick, tu crois que tu aides, mais tu n'aides pas. Je t'assure. »

Dick haussa les épaules. « Ca valait le coup d'essayer. » Il se laissa tomber sur Logan, qui se décala juste à temps avant que le corps lourd de Dick ne s'affaisse sur le cuir du canapé. Les béquilles tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit d'entrechoc agaçant, et Dick regarda son meilleur ami longuement, lequel fixait toujours la télé sans vraiment la voir.

Et c'était reparti pour la déprime.

Dick fixa la télé aussi, histoire de faire semblant de compatir, mais au bout de sept secondes, il laissa tomber. « On se bourre la gueule ? » proposa-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Dick se demanda si Logan avait fait une rupture soudaine d'anévrisme, puis le jeune homme soupira. « Non, Dick. »

« On va dans une boîte de strip-tease alors ? »

Encore un long silence. Dick récita trois fois de suite l'alphabet avant que Logan ne réponde (et encore, il ne se rappelait plus si le v venait avant le w ou l'inverse, il avait dû rechanter la comptine de son enfance). « Non merci. »

Dick observa méchamment son meilleur ami, puis lança une œillade dégoûtée à la porte. Il venait à peine de retrouver son meilleur ami qu'une espèce de garce lui arrachait ses parties génitales, son cœur, et sautait dessus à pieds joints.

« Merci, connasse. » râla-t-il.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Keith frappa à la porte de Kelly Campbell, née Morgage. La maison était de style victorien, et Keith remarqua d'un coup d'œil les caméras de sécurité, ainsi que les chiens de garde qui passaient accompagnés de leur maître dans le grand jardin. Comment des voleurs avaient-ils pu s'infiltrer chez les Campbell avec tout ce dispositif ?

Une femme appuya sur le bouton qui fit buzzer la porte, puis s'entrouvrit, et un homme s'approcha de lui, son pitbull à l'air méchant assis docilement à côté de lui. « Vos papiers s'il vous plaît ? »

Keith les lui tendit, en adéquation avec son badge de détective privé, puis l'homme le laissa passer, mais l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laquelle s'ouvrit sur une jeune domestique mexicaine. « La maîtresse va vous recevoir, monsieur. »

Elle se repoussa de l'embrasure afin que Keith puisse entrer, et immédiatement une mélodie se fit entendre dans toute la maison. C'était une mélodie toute douce de piano, jouée dans les aigus, comme une comptine mélancolique. La jeune domestique accompagna Keith jusqu'au salon, et la mélodie se renforça.

Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il vit sur la droite une petite fille dos à lui, aux longs cheveux blonds, pianoter sur l'instrument. Elle avait une jupe droite, et une chemise, et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. Keith imaginait très facilement son air profondément triste, et s'arrêta pour observer silencieusement la petite fille.

« Elle refuse d'entrer dans le salon. » murmura-t-on à côté de lui. « Et si elle vous voit, elle risque de devenir intenable. Vous pouvez disposer, Carlotta. »

Keith se retourna, et se trouva nez à nez avec une femme, la trentaine passée, vêtue intégralement de noir, qui elle aussi posait un regard doux et compatissant vers l'enfant qui jouait du piano.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Mme Campbell. »

« Appelez-moi Kelly. Madame Campbell, c'est la mère de James. Et bien que l'idée qu'elle haïsse le fait qu'on se fasse appeler pareil me remplit de joie, ça me dégoûte autant qu'elle. Veuillez me suivre, nous serons plus à l'aise dans le petit salon. Je fais refaire le grand salon. C'est là que… » Elle secoua la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé, Kelly ? » demanda Keith gentiment, en s'asseyant sur le canapé du petit salon, baigné de lumière et chaleureux. Carlotta posa un plateau de limonade sur la petite table, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot.

« J'imagine que les parents de James vous ont tout raconté. » répondit Kelly en servant un verre de limonade glacée à Keith. « A leur sauce, évidemment. Laissez-moi deviner. Dans leur version, je suis les voleurs, et je tue mon mari pour obtenir l'héritage… »

« C'est globalement l'idée, en effet. » reconnut Keith en acceptant le verre que la femme lui tendait.

« Je n'ai pas tué mon mari, Monsieur Mars. Je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme, je les ai d'ailleurs en horreur, et même si James et moi ne nous aimions plus, je ne gagne rien à sa mort. »

« Ce sont donc des voleurs qui se sont introduits chez vous ? »

« C'est ce qui paraît le plus plausible, après tout. » acquiesça la femme.

« Vous les avez vus ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que des gens se sont introduits chez vous ? Avec le dispositif de sécurité que vous avez, ça paraît assez inconcevable… » contrecarra Keith.

La femme reposa son verre sur un dessous de verre fait maison (et surtout fait par un enfant, à en voir l'horreur de l'objet), qui jurait horriblement avec le style chic et classe de la pièce, puis soupira.

« C'est depuis que James… J'ai engagé les hommes de sécurité. Les caméras étaient déjà là avant, mais les cassettes ont été détruites. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais lorsque le shérif est venu les prendre, elles avaient disparu. Evidemment, mes beaux-parents ont sauté sur l'occasion pour s'imaginer que j'avais tué James. »

« Où étiez-vous au moment des faits ? Monsieur et Madame Campbell m'ont dit que James et Alexis étaient seuls chez vous, ce jour-là. Si quelqu'un a volé les cassettes, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un du staff, qui sache où elles se trouvent. »

« C'était dimanche, tout le monde est en congés ce jour-là. Mais les domestiques savent où sont les cassettes, évidemment. Cependant nous les avons tous fait vérifier par un détective privé avant de les engager, et aucun n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille ! J'ai une confiance totale en eux ! »

« Et où étiez-vous lors de l'accident ? » insista Keith.

« Chez mon avocat, Maître DeMiglia. Je préparais les papiers du divorce. » avoua Kelly, non sans avoir observé la porte d'entrée auparavant. « Alexis ne sait pas que je voulais divorcer, et pour être honnête, je n'en avais pas non plus parlé à James, mais… Ca me paraissait être la meilleure solution. Ça n'allait plus du tout entre nous, et Alexis en souffrait énormément. James rentrait systématiquement tard, je le soupçonnais même de me tromper. Alexis n'avait plus passé une journée avec lui depuis des mois, et pour une petite fille de quatre ans, c'est très long. Elle était ravie d'être juste avec son papa… Je leur ai fait croire que j'allais faire du shopping… »

« Votre avocat travaille un dimanche ? » s'étonna Keith.

« Payé double, oui. Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, Monsieur Mars. Tout le monde travaille tous les jours. J'aurais pu la faire venir à la maison, mais les domestiques sont plus fidèles à James qu'ils ne me le sont. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque que l'un d'eux aille tout rapporter. Quant à Alexis… Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle voie tout ça. »

« Vous êtes restée jusqu'à quelle heure avec elle ? »

« Seize heures. Ensuite, je suis partie, je voulais passer un dernier moment en famille avant que tout ne soit détruit. Il faut croire que j'ai eu un bon instinct… Alexis, chérie ! »

Keith se retourna, et vit la petite fille dans l'embrasure de la porte, le fixer avec effroi. Immédiatement, sa mère se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras, pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Kelly passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux et dans son dos, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. L'enfant ne détachait pas ses yeux de Keith, qui lui fit son plus gentil sourire.

« C'est un monsieur gentil qui vient vérifier que tout va bien dans la maison. » expliqua-t-elle à sa fille. Avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds, et son regard perçant, la petite Alexis lui faisait penser à une autre fille qu'il avait portée de la même façon quinze ans auparavant. Elle avait un visage souriant, mais la tristesse et la terreur qui l'habitaient rendaient tout sourire impossible.

« Où était Alexis lorsque tout s'est produit ? » murmura-t-il, de sorte que seule l'adulte l'entende. Alexis descendit des bras de sa mère, et marcha jusqu'à la porte du grand salon, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta, et se mit à fixer sans vraiment le voir, le sol chapé et gris, totalement nu. Les murs étaient toujours aussi jaunes qu'ils l'étaient auparavant, mais on voyait qu'on avait retiré des tableaux et des décorations des murs. De toute façon, l'enfant n'y prêtait pas attention.

« Je ne sais pas. » déglutit Kelly, les larmes aux yeux. « Quand j'ai vu James sur le sol, j'étais terrifiée pour Alexis, et je l'ai appelée. Elle était sous son lit, horrifiée. Elle n'a plus prononcé le moindre mot depuis. »

« Et ses dessins ? » chuchota Keith. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dessine ? »

Kelly disparut dans le petit salon, et souleva un cadre dans la petite table, d'où elle extrait une pile de dessins, qu'elle tendit à Keith. Sur chaque feuille, c'était un gros bonhomme noir avec du rouge tout autour.

Alors que Keith était raccompagné à la porte d'entrée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce que la femme lui avait raconté. A en croire les dessins d'Alexis, elle avait vu son père mort, ce qui expliquait son état, mais aucune feuille ne faisait figure de voleurs, ou de personnes qu'elle assimileraient à des tueurs.

Pourtant, quelqu'un avait bien volé les vidéos, qui montraient qui pouvait pénétrer dans la maison. Ou, au contraire, qui ne venait pas. Il y avait donc deux solutions : soit un membre du staff avait participé à l'affaire, pensant que personne ne serait là, et avait paniqué lorsque James Campbell avait été assassiné, soit Kelly avait tué son mari devant sa fille par mégarde, et inventé toute cette histoire de voleurs en détruisant la preuve formelle de son méfait.

Seulement, deux choses le dérangeaient dans cette histoire : Kelly semblait aimer profondément sa fille, et être chagrinée par le décès de James, même si elle faisait face à cette situation avec beaucoup de sang-froid. D'autre part, Kelly lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner dans la mort de James, et Keith imaginait, probablement plus dans un divorce. Pourquoi tuerait-elle son mari après être allée chez son avocat, alors que sa fille pouvait être un témoin ?

Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire, il en était sûr.

**oOoOoOo**

Logan avait beau adorer Vice City, il y avait un moment où massacrer de multiples façons tous les innocents qui marchaient dans la rue, et arracher l'intégralité des véhicules à tous leurs propriétaires finissait par lasser. Moins de vingt-quatre heures après s'être fait lâcher, Logan trouvait qu'il tenait plutôt bien le choc.

Bon, d'accord, il vérifiait systématiquement son portable et ses mails pour voir si Parker ne chercherait pas à le récupérer. Il devait se retenir d'appuyer sur la touche 2 de son téléphone portable aussi, mais de manière générale, Logan était plutôt fier de lui.

D'abord, il n'avait pas commencé par se noyer dans l'alcool. Il s'en félicitait grandement. Ensuite, il n'avait pas essayé de la rappeler pour s'excuser mille et une fois. Il avait été assez mauvais avec Parker comme ça, elle ne méritait pas d'être plus insultée. Oui, il était désolé, et oui, il regrettait que tout se soit passé comme ça. Mais s'il devait le refaire, Logan était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il défoncerait Gory à la cafétéria, qu'il cacherait tout à Veronica, et qu'il se remettrait avec Parker. Il avait passé de bons moments avec Parker.

Mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à la recontacter parce qu'il n'était pas un connard fini. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais complètement de Veronica, et que Parker méritait largement mieux que ça. Que lui. Elle méritait sincèrement d'être heureuse avec un garçon qui ne serait pas encore en train d'espérer sans vraiment y croire qu'il puisse un jour se remettre avec son ex.

Ladite ex entrait justement dans sa suite. Logan haussa les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille blonde entrer discrètement, puis lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.

« Je dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Ce qui le dérangeait surtout, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour lui faire une petite visite surprise quand ils étaient séparés et menant tous les deux des vies bien distinctes, mais qu'elle rechignait à se servir de la carte lorsqu'ils étaient supposés être en couple.

En même temps, c'était Veronica, Reine de la Contradiction, Impératrice de l'Esquive. Elle avait aussi une moue accompagnée d'un sourire faussement timide et sincèrement inquiet qui faisait que, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Ce qui était précisément la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas marcher.

« Non, je t'en prie, entre. Je suis en train de glandouiller, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. »

Veronica lâcha son sac, et jeta des petits regards autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne craignait rien. Logan ricana. « Parker n'est pas là. »

Veronica sursauta, prise sur le fait, et rougit légèrement – du moins Logan était persuadé qu'elle le nierait s'il la confrontait à cette réaction. Logan ricana encore. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant que Parker l'avait largué sans aucun problème. D'ailleurs, elle avait prévu leur rupture avant même qu'il ne la voie venir, puisqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait récupéré tous les effets personnels qu'elle avait laissé traîné ci ou là dans la suite.

Heureusement, Dick n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il lui avait même donné son feu vert pour l'association. Il s'était probablement dit qu'il lui fallait un truc sur lequel focaliser son attention. Dick lui avait confié qu'il n'avait pas été un grand fan de la période où il devait user de stratagèmes hautement intellectuels pour que les membres du Neptune Grand puissent faire leur métier. Il avait même trouvé Logan extrêmement « pas cool » de l'avoir obligé à se servir de ses neurones.

« Je ne cherchais pas Parker. » mentit Veronica. « Où sont tes béquilles ? »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, et montra vaguement du doigt les deux grands bâtons de métal qui traînaient près de son lit. Il avait l'impression de n'aller nulle part avec ça, et ça l'énervait trop pour qu'il essaye de s'en servir d'avantage. Il préférait se balader à cloche pied dans sa suite que s'empêtrer dans ses bout de chose qui l'insupportaient et n'étaient plus drôles depuis la huitième minute.

« Oh. » se contenta de dire Veronica. Logan attendait qu'elle élabore sa déception/son mécontentement/son agacement/ses leçons de morale, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence, uniquement perturbée par les coups de klaxon d'une voiture, et l'hélicoptère de police qui le poursuivait dans sa poursuite, puis Logan ne tint plus et mit sur pause. « Tu venais me dire bonjour ? »

Veronica ferma les yeux, et semblait hésiter, comme toujours. Elle avait toujours l'air de tout calculer quand elle était en sa présence. Que dire, que faire, comment réagir… Veronica réfléchissait toujours trop. Les seuls moments où elle ne le faisait pas, ils passaient tous les deux de très bons moments, mais ils étaient tellement rares que c'était lassant.

« En fait je… » hésita Veronica. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis soupira et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule. Je venais juste vérifier si tu allais bien, Dick n'est pas un témoin très fiable. »

« Tu demandes de mes nouvelles à Dick ? » s'amusa Logan. « Eh ben. J'ai dû vraiment te foutre les jetons. »

Veronica ricana et se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Tu n'as pas idée. On forme bien la paire, tous les deux. Quand l'un sort de l'hôpital, c'est pour que l'autre récupère sa place… »

« Moi, au moins je suis venu te voir… » lui reprocha Logan gentiment. Veronica saisit son ton, mais se défendit quand même.

« Je suis aussi venue te voir. Mais j'étais plus occupée à retrouver qui t'a envoyé à l'hosto, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais quand j'ai trouvé, je suis venue te voir. Tu dormais, et ensuite… Disons que… Parker était là, et ce n'était pas ma place. Comment elle va ? »

« Hypocrite, tu n'en as rien à faire. » rigola Logan en se levant pour sautiller jusqu'au frigo et en sortir des bouteilles d'eau. Il en jeta une à Veronica qui l'attrapa, avec un regard désapprobateur. Logan ne savait pas si elle désapprouvait le fait qu'il ne se serve pas de ses béquilles, ou qu'il ne croie pas qu'elle se souciait vraiment de son couple avec Parker. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ça l'amusait beaucoup trop.

« Je t'avais dit que si. » sourit Veronica, bien qu'elle sût aussi bien que lui que c'était faux. Elle essayait juste d'être polie, et ils en étaient autant conscients l'un que l'autre.

Logan haussa les épaules, et débouchonna la bouteille d'eau. « Plus de nouvelles depuis hier. »

« De l'eau dans le gaz ? » plaisanta nerveusement Veronica. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Logan.

« Nope. Elle m'a largué hier, et refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi. Je ne vais pas l'en blâmer. »

Veronica resta silencieuse quelques secondes, observant bouche bée Logan boire de l'eau, puis la ranger dans le frigo. « Eh bée… Tu prends la chose… Plutôt bien. » finit-elle par prononcer. Etait-ce de la satisfaction qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Logan trouvait la situation définitivement savoureuse. Elle se croyait si intouchable, mais elle était tellement transparente que ç'en était agaçant, à la fin.

Il haussa les épaules, et resta dans la cuisine. Veronica s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Apparemment, la menace Parker ayant disparu, la jeune fille se sentait bien plus à l'aise. C'était surréaliste. « Je ne me suis pas très bien conduit avec elle, il faut dire. Et elle mérite mieux qu'un mec qui est toujours amoureux de son ex petite amie. »

Veronica tourna la tête vers lui violemment, surprise de la soudaine confession. Logan ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça, bien qu'il fût presque sûr qu'une partie de lui complètement auto-destructrice mourait d'envie de faire paniquer Veronica pour la faire partir. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise – et il n'aurait pas dû en ressentir, à bien y penser – Veronica ignora superbement son aveu final, pour se concentrer sur la partie la plus juteuse à son sens.

« Elle a découvert pour Gory, j'imagine ? »

« C'est pas toi qui le lui as dit ? » s'étonna Logan.

Veronica secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas ma place. Mais peut-être que Mac lui a craché le morceau, si ce n'est pas toi. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance, de toute façon. Je savais que je jouais gros. J'espérais juste que… »

« Qu'elle ne découvrirait rien ? Que tu t'en sortirais tout seul ? » offrit Veronica.

Logan se rapprocha du canapé en boitant, mais ignora le regard réprobateur de Veronica. « J'espérais juste que ça s'arrangerait, ouais. Oh, tu me connais, je suis plein de rêves. Enfin, ça m'a rattrapé, et c'est bien fait pour moi… J'aurais juste voulu épargner Parker. C'était aussi pour la protéger que je n'ai rien dit. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ressortir avec moi si je lui avais dit que j'avais la mafia russe sur le dos. C'était aussi extrêmement égoïste de ma part de l'impliquer là-dedans, mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Veronica resta silencieuse, et Logan finit par hausser les sourcils dans sa direction. « Quoi, tu ne dis rien ? Pas de morale sur le mensonge, ou de bien fait pour toi ? »

Veronica secoua la tête, et se leva. « Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Enfin, tu vas bien, et c'est l'essentiel. Je venais juste m'en assurer. Je t'aurais bien ramené des fleurs, mais tu aurais pris ça comme une atteinte à ta virilité. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma virilité. » Logan lui fit un clin d'œil, et Veronica rigola en attrapant son sac à main.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. J'ai récupéré ma voiture, mais mon père ne le sait pas. Je suis obligée de la cacher. » avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te conduise quelque part, tu as mon numéro de téléphone… Enfin j'espère. » finit-elle, les sourcils froncés de réflexion.

Logan hocha la tête. Veronica lui sourit, puis tourna les talons, et empocha de façon évidente la carte de la suite de Logan, qui la laissa faire sans un mot. Au moment où elle allait fermer la porte derrière elle, Logan la retint par le bras mais la retira presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Veronica frissonna, sentant elle aussi l'électricité passer par un simple contact physique, et leva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pendant un instant, Logan oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et cligna des yeux. Son idée première lui revint.

« Merci. Pour tout, tu sais. Retrouver Gory, résoudre mes problèmes… »

Veronica lui fit son plus beau rictus, accompagné de son regard le plus Veronica Marsien. « Tu en as fait autant pour moi. Et puis… C'est ce que je fais de mieux, sauver ton derrière. »

« C'est parce que tu l'aimes tellement ! » plaisanta Logan.

Veronica le perça du regard, sans se départir de son rictus. « Appelle-moi, sérieusement. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ? »

Veronica secoua la tête en souriant, puis quitta la pièce. Logan se relâcha, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ça, les joutes verbales, les sarcasmes, et la tension qui les unissait, lui avaient cruellement manqué.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Logan ne se sentait plus coupable de ressentir ce manque. Il ne s'en faisait pas, cependant. Il était plutôt sûr qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'autre dont il pourrait se sentir coupable.

**oOoOoOo**

L'avocat de Kelly avait confirmé qu'elles étaient restées ensemble jusqu'à seize heures passées, et que la femme était repartie le cœur brisé rejoindre sa famille. L'avocate lui avait expliqué que Kelly s'était battue pour que son mari soit plus présent pour elles deux pendant trois ans, mais que James n'avait pas fait les efforts qu'il avait promis. Kelly voulait lui faire peur, et le faire réagir avec le divorce, même si elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque de le perdre à tout jamais. Elle lui offrait même un divorce qui lui était favorable : elle renonçait à la moitié de sa fortune si elle obtenait la garde d'Alexis, tout en lui promettant de la lui laisser un week-end sur deux, et les soirs qu'il désirait.

Lorsque Keith lui avait demandé ce que Kelly toucherait en cas de mort de James, l'avocate avait été surprise, et lui avait alors expliqué que Kelly n'était pas sur le testament de son époux, et que s'il mourait, seule sa fille hériterait de son argent. Sa mère n'aurait pas la moindre possibilité d'y accéder, seuls les grands-parents le pourraient.

Manifestement, James avait eu beau aimer Kelly au point de l'épouser alors que ses parents désapprouvaient, il n'avait pas pour autant donné toute sa confiance à la jeune femme. Kelly en avait été très peinée, mais c'était une preuve suffisante pour le convaincre que l'épouse n'avait aucun mobile valable pour assassiner aussi froidement son mari.

Keith avait beau lire le rapport d'autopsie, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à cette affaire. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose manquait. La balistique avait même tendance à mettre de côté la culpabilité potentielle de Kelly. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, Keith avait remarqué que la femme était en tailleur jupe. Or, la balistique indiquait que l'angle de la balle était celle d'un adulte de petite taille à genoux.

Kelly était assez grande, et ses genoux n'étaient pas du tout éraflés par la moquette qu'elle avait retirée du salon. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, sauf si on comptait les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Keith secoua la tête, et la posa dans ses mains. Il téléphona au couple Campbell et leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver l'assassin de leur fils.

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu avais dit que je pouvais appeler. » s'excusa Logan.

Veronica hocha la tête, les mains sur le volant, les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil. « Depuis quand tu as besoin de faire des courses à huit heures du matin ? » grommela-t-elle. Logan haussa les épaules.

« Mes médocs m'empêchent de dormir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux, et regarda Logan, incrédule. « Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, alors tu m'appelles pour que je t'emmène faire des courses ? Tu ne pouvais pas regarder la télé comme tous les enfants qui se lèvent plus tôt que leurs parents ? »

Veronica soupira devant le sourire amusé de Logan. « Ne fais pas comme si je t'avais réveillée. »

« Encore heureux ! » râla-t-elle pour la forme. Elle était contente que Logan l'ait crue quand elle lui avait proposé son aide. « Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« D'aller à la pharmacie, j'ai certains médocs à prendre. »

Veronica jeta un regard vers Logan, et secoua la tête, comprenant qu'il venait juste de tester sa réaction. Il n'avait pas de problèmes de sommeil, et il ne l'avait pas appelée parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait besoin de médicaments, et maintenant qu'elle voyait la tension sur son visage, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui avait téléphoné que parce qu'il souffrait et avait besoin de ses antalgiques. Il voulait voir si elle viendrait vraiment, si elle le critiquerait sur ses actions. Il avait fait exprès de la provoquer pour voir si elle soupçonnerait le pire chez lui.

Elle se gara devant la pharmacie en face de la vieille église de Neptune, celle où prêchait le père Fitzpatricks, celle où elle avait mis une caméra deux ans auparavant dans un confessionnal. Veronica se demanda si Thumper avait compris comment Weevil avait découvert qu'il faisait business avec eux. Elle ne se faisait pas autant de mouron pour les Fitzpatricks, ils n'étaient pas connu pour leur grand sens de la réflexion.

« Aaaah, réminiscence. » railla Logan.

« L'époque où je sauvais déjà ton postérieur. Comme quoi, deux ans après, rien n'a vraiment changé… »

Logan ne répondit pas, même si elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait une bonne centaine de remarques prêtes à sortir de sa bouche. Veronica regarda la pharmacie, et bougea le menton dans sa direction.

« Tu me passes ton ordonnance ? » demanda Veronica.

Logan lui jeta un regard hautain. « Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai accompagnée pour t'observer acheter mes médicaments ? Tu n'es pas ma bonne, Veronica. Et je ne suis pas handicapé. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils, et appuya légèrement sur la cheville de Logan, qui grimaça. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire satisfait, et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu m'attends dans la voiture. Et ne crois pas que je répugnerais à l'idée de te voler tes béquilles… Ca fait des années que ton regard noir ne me fait plus rien, au fait, et tu le sais très bien. » finit-elle en remarquant son attitude.

Veronica lui fit un grand sourire, et tendit sa main à plat vers lui. « Alors ? L'ordonnance ? Et ta carte bleue, aussi. »

« Ouais, comme si j'allais te donner ma carte bleue. » renifla Logan.

« Logan ! » aboya Veronica, faussement agacée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'achète dans une pharmacie qui pourrait ruiner ta carte bleue ? »

Logan réfléchit un instant, puis leva les yeux au ciel, et lui sortit ce qu'elle exigeait. Alors que Veronica s'apprêtait à s'en saisir, Logan éloigna les objets de sa portée. Veronica lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Quoi encore ? »

« Ramène-moi un paquet de préservatifs, par la même occasion. » demanda-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Veronica ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant que c'était un des défis que Logan et Lilly lui avaient donné dans un action ou vérité qui avait complètement dérapé. Veronica avait été cramoisie de honte, et avait refusé – son père allait l'apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle allait se faire incendier.

Le fait qu'il reparte dans leur amitié d'avant la mort de Lilly rassurait beaucoup Veronica. Après leur rupture l'année précédente, ils avaient marché sur des œufs, et aucun des deux ne savait véritablement quelle était la limite. Mais, après avoir passé un peu moins d'un an sans se parler, sans vraiment se voir, elle était contente de s'apercevoir qu'ils pouvaient repartir dans des habitudes, sinon saines, au moins connues.

Ce que Logan semblait, par contre, avoir oublié, c'était que Veronica n'avait plus treize ans. Et que Lilly, à l'époque, lui avait appris tout un tas de répliques qui avaient habituellement le don de faire taire le jeune homme. Aussi, Veronica sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire paternaliste.

« Logan, tu ne peux pas mettre ta main droite enceinte. »

Ce qu'_elle_ semblait avoir oublié, c'était que Logan n'avait jamais eu véritablement treize ans, et qu'il n'y avait aucun pouvoir au monde qui puisse le faire taire. « Et ma main gauche, alors ? » ricana-t-il. Puis, plus sérieux, si c'était possible d'être sérieux quand on en arrivait là : « Si tu veux m'acheter mes médicaments, tu me ramènes mes préservatifs. Pas besoin de te donner ma taille, ni ma marque préférée. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et fit mine de réfléchir un instant. « D'un côté, te voir galérer avec tes béquilles me tente énormément… »

« Dégonflée. » l'insulta gentiment Logan. Elle en était sûre. Veronica lui jeta son regard de défi habituel, lui arracha l'ordonnance des mains, ainsi que sa carte bleue, puis entra dans la pharmacie d'un pas conquérant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait légèrement rouge, un gros sac en plastique à l'air rempli dans la main. Elle entra dans la voiture, et referma la porte, sous le regard particulièrement amusé de son ex petit ami. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré tout par tout ce que contenait le sac plastique.

Veronica le lui tendit en haussant les sourcils. « Je ne voulais pas que tu te salisses les mains. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Logan extirpa du sac une dizaine de boîtes de préservatifs de la marque la plus chère. Heureusement qu'il était riche, et pas un simple étudiant boursier – comme Piz, par exemple – car il aurait été sacrément ennuyé pour s'acheter son paquet de pâtes et sa bouteille de lait. Veronica avait l'air particulièrement fière d'elle, et Logan était certain que là-haut, Lilly faisait sa danse de pom-pom girl.

« Regarde-toi, comme tu es gentille. » railla-t-il. Veronica ricana, et remarqua que Logan grimaçait légèrement, puis lui indiqua les véritables médicaments qu'elle avait aussi acheté. Il plongea la main dans le sac, pour en sortit un paquet, et Veronica laissa ses yeux dériver sur le Neptune du matin. Les gens s'affairaient sur les trottoirs, les voitures roulaient et klaxonnaient, et lorsque ses yeux passèrent devant la porte de l'église, Veronica remarqua un détail intéressant.

Elle oublia complètement Logan, et se concentra sur la silhouette qui descendait les marches du parvis, et se rendait vers sa mercedes. Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose à confesser, vieille chouette ? » râla Veronica, parfaitement intriguée.

Logan leva la tête, et suivit son regard, mais ne comprenait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as rien de prévu pour la prochaine heure, rassure-moi ? »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'elle était en mode détective privé, et attacha sa ceinture. « Vas-y. Suis-la. » Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Veronica lui flasha un sourire ravi, et suivit la Mercedes sans problème. « Je peux demander qui c'est ? » hasarda Logan, qui s'attendait presque à entendre que c'était un Fitzpatricks.

« Margareth McCherry. » répondit simplement Veronica.

Logan fronça les sourcils. « McCherry ? Comme Robin McCherry ? »

« C'est sa mère, oui. Elle a été élevée dans un couvent et est extrêmement religieuse. » expliqua Veronica en hochant la tête. « Mais de là à aller se confesser le matin, ou même à la messe de huit heures, il y a un pas… Et je veux savoir où elle va. »

« Elle se dirige vers les collines, elle rentre probablement chez elle. » objecta Logan, en haussant les épaules. Il était malgré lui intrigué par la tournure des évènements. Ça n'arrivait toujours qu'à Veronica, ce genre de choses. Toujours des histoires de hasards qui, finalement, lui donnaient de nouvelles raisons de fouiller dans la vie des gens.

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net. » rétorqua Veronica.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Logan lutta contre l'envie de poser des questions, le jeune homme finit par céder à la curiosité. Veronica était tellement passionnée par ses affaires qu'elle lui transmettait automatiquement son intérêt. Et, généralement, c'était le moment où ils s'attiraient tous les deux des ennuis. Ou alors ils rompaient, pour de bonnes – ou de mauvaises – raisons.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose sur sa mort ? » craqua Logan.

« Tout porte à croire qu'elle s'est suicidée : elle aurait déjà fait une TS à seize ans, ce qui a poussé ses parents à l'enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais quand j'en ai parlé à son amie Marjorie, elle n'y croyait pas. »

« Tu penses qu'elle s'est suicidée, toi ? »

Veronica tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, comme étonnée, et Logan en fut intrigué. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que… Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je pensais de tout ça. Les faits montrent qu'elle s'est donné la mort, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je n'y ai pas véritablement réfléchi. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense… Certaines choses ne collent quand même pas… »

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? » creusa Logan. Il sembla réaliser en même temps que Veronica la direction que Margareth McCherry prenait, et lorsqu'elle se gara devant les grilles de fer grandes ouvertes, Veronica laissa tomber sa tête contre son siège.

« Comme Margareth McCherry, portant le deuil, et visitant la tombe de sa fille, qu'elle méprisait et haïssait. » conclut Veronica. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et disparut en même temps que Margareth McCherry, qui portait un lourd bouquet de fleurs à l'intérieur du cimetière. Veronica la suivit quelques instants, et se cacha derrière un arbre, pour observer la femme, l'air plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, déposer la gerbe devant la pierre tombale. C'étaient les seules fleurs. Veronica était choquée de ne rien voir d'autre, alors que Robin avait été si jeune. Des tonnes de personnes devaient penser à Robin, non ?

Elle voyait les lèvres de Margareth bouger, signe qu'elle parlait probablement à sa fille, et Veronica comprit qu'elle en avait assez vu. Alors qu'elle retournait vers les grilles, une grande pierre tombale blanche interpella son regard, le reflet du soleil l'éblouissant. Veronica tourna la tête vers la pierre, et ce qu'elle lut lui fit un pincement au cœur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

**Lilly Kane**

**1987-2003**

Veronica fixa la grande pierre un instant, et observa les couleurs qui fleurissaient la tombe, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans le portrait. Ce n'était pas des couleurs vives, ou même quelque chose de chaleureux, les fleurs ne signifiaient pas qu'on pensait à Lilly. Elles avaient l'air d'être là pour que les gens les voient.

C'était du Céleste tout craché. Et Veronica ne put s'empêcher de se détester et de se mépriser en réalisant qu'elle n'était jamais allée sur la tombe de Lilly. Pas depuis son enterrement. Sans réfléchir, elle retourna vers la voiture, où Logan attendait presque patiemment. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Rien. » répondit doucement Veronica. « Ce n'était rien d'important, elle est juste allée sur la tombe de Robin y mettre des fleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, alors ? » insista gentiment le jeune homme.

Veronica resta silencieuse quelques secondes, une envie de l'envoyer au diable et d'être seule la taraudant, puis elle se rappela ce que Braun et Wallace lui avaient dit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit, pas du premier coup.

« Je ne suis jamais allée voir Lilly. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, en clignant compulsivement des yeux soudainement. « Pas une fois en cinq ans. Quel genre de meilleure amie je suis ? »

Logan ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis il regarda droit à travers le pare-brise, pas spécialement à l'aise. « Le genre de meilleure amie qui cherche la vérité, quitte à perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. » Il y eut un autre silence, puis Logan poursuivit. « Je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps non plus, tu sais. Au début, j'allais boire là-bas, et je me réveillais le lendemain contre sa tombe, avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Et puis petit à petit, j'ai arrêté d'y aller… Ca ne m'empêche pas de penser à elle, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas l'occasion d'aller au cimetière très souvent. C'est pas comme si Aaron me manquait énormément. »

« Parfois, je pense à elle toute la journée, et je me dis 'il faut que je raconte ça à Lilly' et il y a d'autres jours, d'autres semaines où c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et quand je réalise ce que j'ai fait, je m'en veux terriblement. »

Logan hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Après un moment de silence confortable, Veronica démarra la voiture, et quitta le parking. Les yeux fixés sur la route, elle prit cependant la parole rapidement, d'une voix douce et hésitante. « Je suis allée au cimetière il y a quelques mois. Sur la tombe de Cassidy. »

Elle sentit Logan tourner violemment la tête vers elle, interloqué, choqué de l'aveu, mais il ne dit rien, la laissant s'ouvrir. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et essaya de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle pouvait le faire. _Elle pouvait le faire_. « Au début, j'ai cru que Robin s'était fait violer par un autre Mercer, et j'ai enquêté dans ce sens. Tu veux savoir sur quelle preuve je m'appuyais pour explorer cette piste ? »

Logan ne répondit pas. « Robin était morte la nuit du 7 décembre. Ça avait du sens, tu comprends ? Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer d'autre un 7 décembre, la nuit, qui implique du GHB, et une fille ? »

« Veronica… » souffla Logan, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus. Wallace lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait fausse route sur l'enquête de Robin, mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Bien sûr que la nuit du 7 décembre l'avait induite en erreur.

« Et puis j'ai perdu les pédales, Piz ne comprenait pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ; comment aurait-il pu comprendre, après tout ? Puis après une douloureuse discussion avec Wallace, j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort sur toute la ligne. Du début, à la fin. Je suis allée sur la tombe de Cassidy, et c'était pas beau. Puis Piz a voulu savoir comment j'allais, et j'ai rompu. Pas une seule seconde, je n'ai pensé au fait que Lilly reposait dans le même cimetière, à quelques mètres de lui, et que je pouvais aller la voir. »

« Personne ne peut t'en blâmer. »

Veronica haussa les épaules. Elle avait l'air étrangement détachée, et ça avait un certain côté rassurant aux yeux de Logan. Elle avait toujours l'air touchée, mais elle semblait vraiment accepter la chose, et il comprenait à quel point réaliser que Cassidy était mort et ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal devait soulager Veronica. Après tout, il avait fait la même chose avec son père. Il avait toujours des cauchemars dans lesquels son père revenait d'entre les morts pour le battre, l'insulter, ou parfois le tuer.

Il allait alors systématiquement au cimetière vérifier que sa tombe était bien là, et que son père était bien mort. Il avait peur que les habitudes qu'il avait prises de vivre sans lui ne soient soudainement brusquées par son retour. Il avait eu trop de faux-espoirs de ce genre dans sa vie pour y croire complètement.

« Je vais faire une association, avec Dick. » sortit-il sans préavis. Ça avait du sens, dans sa tête, il y avait un lien logique avec ce qu'ils disaient. Mais cette phrase, lâchée comme ça, semblait plus comme un changement de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'une véritable annonce.

Veronica accueillit la distraction avec joie, pourtant. Elle eut un sourire faible, mais bien présent, et haussa les sourcils. « Une association pour quoi ? Les jeunes héritiers qui s'ennuient ? »

Logan garda son sérieux, mais essaya d'être le moins dramatique possible. « Non, ce serait une association pour venir en aide aux enfants battus, ou maltraités, parfois violés. Dick a beaucoup changé, et on a tous les deux réalisés notre implication dans ce qui est arrivé à Cassidy… Ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si… »

_Si je n'avais pas eu mon père_, pensa Veronica.

« J'ai besoin d'un projet, puisque je ne vais plus en cours, et j'ai besoin de me sentir utile, sans pour autant avoir un véritable travail. Dick a récupéré tout l'argent de Cassidy, ce qu'il a gagné en mettant en pratique notre projet de FBLA, et comme il ne savait pas quoi en faire, on a décidé de l'utiliser pour sauver d'autres enfants comme Cassidy. »

Veronica ne dit pas un mot pendant un long moment, et Logan réalisa qu'il attendait une réaction de sa part, une bénédiction, une crise de colère, des moqueries… N'importe quoi. Il voulait son avis aussi, parce qu'il espérait également faire amende de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pendant qu'on la détruisait méticuleusement.

Veronica déglutit, et sourit gentiment à Logan. « C'est une excellente idée, » le félicita-t-elle, en le regardant brièvement, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Vous avez commencé ? »

Logan hocha la tête. « Dick n'a validé l'idée qu'hier, mais j'ai commencé des recherches, et contacté Bill Lee, l'avocat de Dick, pour qu'il m'explique tout ce qu'il faut faire. C'est assez compliqué, parce qu'il y a pas mal de démarches, mais je suis motivé. Et Mac a accepté de faire le site internet de l'association. »

Veronica grimaça. « Tant que ça n'a pas de rapport avec des russes… »

Logan éclata de rire. « J'ai dû lui signer un papier lui confirmant qu'elle pouvait en parler chez Oprah si elle le voulait, et même faire des affiches tirées par des avions dans les airs. Sinon, elle refusait. Elle ne veut plus faire quoi que ce soit de secret, je crois qu'elle ferait un très mauvais agent de la CIA. Ou du FBI. »

Veronica et Logan partagèrent un regard complice, et Veronica fut surprise de réaliser qu'ils étaient déjà dans le parking souterrain du Neptune Grand. Elle se gara devant l'ascenseur, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement plus tendue, moins à l'aise. Le silence n'était plus aussi confortable.

« Voilà… » finit par dire Veronica.

« Merci beaucoup, en tout cas. C'était sympa. » Logan secoua le sac dont on entendait les paquets de préservatifs s'entrechoquer. Veronica éclata soudainement de rire en y repensant ; elle avait l'impression que cette scène s'était passé des jours auparavant.

« Ouais. Faudrait qu'on refasse ça, un de ces jours… »

« Veronica, même si je suis très endurant, je ne pense pas écouler ce stock en quelques jours. Surtout en sachant que je suis célibataire ! »

Veronica resta bouche bée quelques instants, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais avec un sourire radieux, elle secoua la tête, et après un clin d'œil de Logan, elle démarra et quitta le parking.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith fut accueilli par Kelly Campbell dans l'après-midi. Il avait longuement réfléchi, et une seule solution lui paraissait possible. Une seule solution qui lui brisait le cœur, mais qui expliquait tout.

La veuve le fit entrer dans le petit salon, puis se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

« Mes beaux-parents m'ont appris, non sans reluctance, que vous me croyiez. Je vous en remercie. »

Keith ne se départait pas de son air grave, et Kelly le remarqua bien. « Il y a un mais, j'imagine ? » demanda Kelly, en pâlissant légèrement.

Alexis apparut derrière elle, et se jeta dans sa jupe, se cachant derrière ses jambes. Keith la regarda longuement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se souvenir de Veronica, bien plus jeune. Il la revoyait, enfant, ses grands yeux l'admirant lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite au bureau, à l'époque où Lianne et lui étaient heureux.

« Est-ce que je peux parler à Alexis ? » demanda-t-il.

La femme hésita longuement, et observa sa fille qui se cacha d'avantage. Keith s'accroupit, et se positionna à hauteur de l'enfant. « Je ne sais pas si elle en a très envie, Monsieur Mars, je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

« Alexis ? » appela-t-il. « Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal. C'est promis. J'ai une petite fille, moi aussi. Maintenant, elle est grande, mais quand elle était petite, elle était comme toi. »

Cela sembla fonctionner. Il suffisait de parler d'autres enfants à Veronica pour qu'elle sorte de sa timidité. Déjà petite, la curiosité la démangeait. La jeune Alexis bougea la tête de manière à ce qu'un seul œil perçant observât le vieux monsieur chauve et un peu rond qui lui parlait gentiment.

« Elle avait un papa qui avait un pistolet, et elle voulait jouer avec. Un jour, elle a même essayé de l'attraper, pour jouer au cowboy. Tu essayes de faire ça, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Monsieur Mars… » commença Kelly, la voix tremblante, et le visage blanc. Mais Alexis sortit de sa cachette, et posta face à face avec l'ancien shérif. Et elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? » questionna Keith. « C'est les gens qui ont fait du mal à ton papa ? »

Alexis secoua la tête à la négative. Keith poursuivit. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce jour-là ? Tu veux bien me dire ? Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, tu peux juste bouger la tête si tu veux. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Alexis regarda sa maman, légèrement effrayée, mais sa mère fixait le détective, les larmes aux yeux. La petite fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Tu étais toute seule avec ton papa, l'autre jour, c'est ça ? Il n'y avait personne, juste lui et toi. »

Alexis hocha la tête doucement, sa main cherchant celle de sa mère. « Et tu jouais avec lui ? Tu veux me dire à quoi tu jouais ? Avec Veronica, on jouait souvent aux poupées, vous jouiez aux poupées ? Aux voitures ? »

Si Alexis avait dit oui pour les jeux, le reste n'obtenait que des réponses négatives. « Tu veux bien me dire ? »

La voix enrouée, Alexis chuchota alors, doucement, de manière à peine audible. « On jouait à cache-cache. »

« Ooooh… » souffla Keith, alors que Kelly se mettait à trembler, des larmes coulant délibérément sur ses joues. « Et tu t'es cachée dans un placard, c'est ça ? Il était fermé à clés, mais tu es une petite fille intelligente, alors quand tu as su que Papa allait arriver pour te trouver, tu as ouvert le placard… »

Alexis hocha la tête, confirmant ce que Keith pensait. « Et tu as trouvé le pistolet de Papa… »

La petite fille hocha la tête. « On aurait dit que je serais la police, et qu'il serait le méchant voleur. » murmura-t-elle, l'air penaud et triste. « Je l'ai pas fait exprès, mais après il est tombé par terre, et il se relevait plus. Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, la police va me tuer ! »

La petite fille se mit à paniquer et Kelly se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Keith la retint. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. » déclara-t-il sérieusement à Alexis, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, et la police ne te tuera pas. Comme ce n'est pas ta faute, elle te laissera même avec ta maman. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Alexis ne répondit pas, et grimpa presque dans les bras de sa mère, qui la serra fort contre elle. Keith les regarda, une puissante tristesse lui enserrant le cœur. « Pourquoi avoir inventé toute cette histoire ? » interrogea-t-il. « Vous ne craignez rien, vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'auriez pas pu savoir. C'était un accident. »

Kelly essuya ses larmes, et berça sa petite fille machinalement. « Les parents de James n'accepteront plus leur petite fille. Eux et leur fierté de porter des armes, d'avoir gagné ce droit en dépit de l'avis des Anglais ! Ah elle est belle l'Indépendance des Etats-Unis, mais cette fierté leur a pris leur fils ! Il ne la regarderont plus jamais pareil, s'ils le découvrent. »

Keith réfléchit un instant, puis soupira. « Vinnie a classé le dossier, aussi je ne lui rapporterai pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous passeriez en jugement pour avoir modifié les preuves, et même si l'on ne vous retirerait pas la garde de votre fille, il y aurait forcément des articles dans les journaux sur ce fait divers. Mais je vous conseille d'aller voir quelqu'un pour vous aider, vous et votre fille. Ce ne sera pas facile de grandir avec ce poids sur les épaules… »

La femme regarda Keith à travers ses larmes, et Keith y lut toute la gratitude qui l'habitait à ce moment. Il offrit son sourire le plus compatissant à Kelly, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, qu'il serra doucement pour marquer son soutien, et quitta la maison.

Il y avait des moments, comme ceux là, où l'on réalisait qu'on avait eu terriblement de chance. Qu'on avait réussi à protéger son enfant de tant de choses, qu'il paraissait incroyable que d'autres n'aient pas droit à cette même chance.

Il n'était pas spécialement tard, et il avait d'autres enquêtes sur lesquelles travailler, mais Keith n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis. Rentrer à la maison, et profiter de sa fille.

**oOoOoOo**

« Veronica tu es une vilaine fille ! »

Veronica leva la tête en sursautant. Sur son lit, Lilly était allongée en short et chemise à carreaux, et jouait avec une de ses tresses, ses jambes habillées de bottes de cowgirl repliées sur le matelas.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir depuis longtemps… » s'excusa Veronica, mais Lilly se redressa soudainement, et afficha un air choqué.

« Beurk. Ah, non ! Ne va pas là-bas, c'est tout triste, et imaginer mon corps fabuleux en décomposition me dégoûte. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Alors…. Euh… Pourquoi je suis méchante ? »

Un rictus carnassier étira les lèvres de Lilly, qui se rallongea alors lentement et langoureusement sur le matelas. « Parce que tu es contente que Logan et Parker aient rompu. »

« Pas particulièrement, non. » rétorqua Veronica, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Lilly haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Menteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Rien du tout. » grogna Veronica, agacée.

« Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes simagrées ! Regarde-toi, Veronica. Tu te la joues invincible, et tu fais celle que rien ne touche, mais je te connais mieux que ça, et ça finit par être ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, à la fin ? » s'écria Lilly en jetant ses bras dans les airs, et en se redressant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu as pensé à lui toute la journée. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, parce que je t'ai regardée toute la journée. »

« Harceleuse, » grommela Veronica, mais Lilly l'ignora.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Qui a passé ces huit derniers mois à vérifier ses notes, ses emplois du temps, ses mots d'absence, et ses dépenses ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu as réparé ses bêtises, tu étais prête à ne plus le voir et à renoncer à lui pour qu'il soit heureux avec sa Parker chérie ! Veronica, il y a des limites au déni. »

Veronica regardait méchamment Lilly, mais celle-ci avait l'air sérieuse, pour une fois. Veronica soupira, et souffla avec mauvaise foi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Lilly haussa les sourcils, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles. « Je veux que tu te décides. Tu ne peux pas te servir des gens plus longtemps. Regarde où ça m'a menée… »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Lilly. Mais celle-ci poursuivait, sans merci.

« Il y a un moment où il va falloir que tu te décides, Veronica. Tu es soulagée que Parker et Logan aient rompu, et tu es satisfaite que Logan soit misérable parce qu'il t'aime encore, et ce n'est ni sain, ni cool pour Logan. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Lilly ! » s'exclama Veronica, outrée qu'elle lui reproche ce que Lilly avait fait pendant deux ans, sans le moindre scrupule. D'accord, Veronica ne méritait pas l'award de la meilleure petite amie de l'univers, mais elle au moins, elle n'avait jamais trompé Logan, et n'avait jamais tourné ses sentiments contre lui.

« Oui, je sais, c'est sûr que ce petit speech sonnerait plus réaliste si ce n'était pas moi qui le disais, » ricana Lilly, apparemment très amusée par l'hypocrisie dont elle faisait manifestement preuve, « mais aucun de tes amis n'osera te dire la vérité là-dessus, Veronica. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un jour, il y aura une autre Parker, et il n'y aura pas de Gory pour foutre en l'air sa relation avec Logan. Peut-être qu'elle sera aussi teigneuse que toi, et que petit à petit, tu perdras votre connexion. Si tu ne fais pas un pas en avant, Logan n'en fera plus, parce qu'il ne peut pas être le seul à souffrir ouvertement. »

Veronica ferma les yeux, et déglutit péniblement.

« Il y a un moment, où il va falloir que tu prennes une décision, et que tu arrêtes de fuir quand ça devient trop difficile à gérer. Si tu prends cette décision, tu t'y tiens. Sinon, tu sais très bien où ça mène… »

Veronica se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, perdue. « A quoi ça mène ? »

Lilly avait l'air triste et particulièrement sérieuse. « A Lianne et Jake. A des mensonges. Et à des histoires qui sont toujours les mêmes. »

Veronica baissa les yeux, et observa la seule photo de sa mère qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. C'était une vieille photo de Lianne, Keith et Veronica quand tout allait bien. Quand Veronica était bébé, et Lianne la tenait fermement dans ses bras, l'air heureuse. Est-ce qu'elle imaginait que Veronica était l'enfant de Jake ? Etait-ce ce qui la rendait si rayonnante ? Veronica n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire que Jake n'était pas son père. A l'époque, elle dénonçait Logan à la police, et découvrait le soir même que c'était en fait son père qui avait tué Lilly.

Peut-être que Lianne vivait mieux en pensant qu'elle était la fille de Jake. Peut-être qu'elle était plus heureuse, perdue dans son alcoolisme, à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait pris les bonnes décisions.

Veronica reporta son regard vers Lilly, qui semblait rassurée, et dont le regard pétillait d'amusement, de fierté, et de ce qui faisait Lilly. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette boîte à musique, lorsqu'elle avait compris, cinq ans auparavant que sa propre mère avait préféré fuir plutôt que de faire face avec elle, Veronica s'était juré de ne pas devenir comme elle.

Puis elle lui avait pardonné, un temps, parce qu'elle espérait encore que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout soit normal, mais Veronica savait mieux maintenant. Elle savait que normal, ce n'était ni parfait, ni intéressant.

« Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Et n'oublie pas, si un de ces quatre tu passes par le Neptune Cimetery, énerve Céleste, et mets tout un tas de fleurs bizarres et inappropriées sur ma tombe. »

Lilly lui fit un clin d'œil, mais au moment où Veronica voulait la retenir, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Keith s'écrier : « Home, sweet, home ! Où est ma fille préférée ? »

Veronica sortit de sa chambre, glissant ses yeux vers le lit où Lilly n'était plus – bien qu'elle aurait juré que les draps avaient l'air plus froissés – et accueillit son père, qui secoua la tête en la voyant. « La voilà… Ma fille préférée… Qui a récupéré sa voiture alors qu'elle était toujours en révisions… »

Veronica observa Keith, et commença à objecter qu'il ne fallait pas deux semaines de révisions à une voiture en parfait état de marche et qu'elle pouvait désormais sortir de la boule de hamster géante.

Mais pendant ce temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne serait pas sa mère.

**oOoOoOo**

Mac avait passé une journée assez agréable, et comptait finir la soirée en compagnie de Wallace et Parker, pour regarder un vieux film. Pour une fois, elle avait accepté que Wallace choisisse le film, car il avait menacé de ne plus acheter de glaces à personne si Mac lui en refusait une nouvelle fois le droit.

Le bon côté de la chose, c'était qu'elle pouvait se gaver de glaces au chocolat, à la pâte à cookies, et à la vanille, tout en se concentrant sur la beauté de Josh Hartnett. Aussi, elle n'aurait pas vraiment besoin de mettre ses neurones à contribution, ce qui était parfois un plus.

Par contre, elle allait devoir supporter les encouragements de Wallace durant l'heure et demi pendant laquelle le même acteur devait se retenir d'avoir le moindre geste sexuel. Mac ne comprendrait jamais toute la difficulté de l'abstention, ni de la sincère et apparente compassion qui habitait systématiquement Wallace lorsqu'il évoquait ce film, mais au moins, elle était sûre de passer une bonne soirée.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre. Elle ne remarqua pas le changement immédiatement, même si, dès qu'elle poussa la porte, elle sentit que quelque chose avait été modifié.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle pénétra vraiment dans la pièce, qu'elle se retrouva du côté de Parker, et qu'elle vit le papier blanc étincelant sur le vieux matelas nu qu'elle réalisa ce qui clochait. Mac cligna des yeux, et sentit son sac glisser le long de son bras, et tomber par terre dans un grand bruit, tout comme elle entendit Wallace s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Le lit de Parker était vide. Ses étagères étaient vides. Son placard était vide. Les murs étaient nus.

Mac fixa la feuille de papier qu'elle attrapa d'un geste mécanique, la lut, puis regarda la pièce sans vraiment la voir. Derrière elle, elle sentait le regard compatissant de Wallace. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » finit-il par demander, presque timidement.

Mac effaça les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d'un geste rageur, attrapa le briquet qui servait à allumer les bougies aux différentes senteurs, et brûla la feuille qu'elle laissa tomber dans la poubelle. Puis elle se tourna vers Wallace, de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux, et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Apparemment, Parker ne nous rejoindra pas ce soir ! »

La soirée fut un désastre complet.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Et voilà. C'est la fin du Parker/Logan et, comme je suis immensément courageuse, je me suis débarrassée ET de Piz ET de Parker, au lieu de leur chercher des storylines intéressantes, ou de les utiliser par la suite. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça vous aurait véritablement intéressé(e)s, si?

* * *

Merci à **Missgege93**, **Lydia**, **BA-VM**, **Cassotis**, **Bloody Merry**, **Pomme-Banane**, **Asocial girl**, **Choupinette**, **Heaven68**, **LilyAnthea**, et **Addicted-series**! Vos reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, et pour celles (ceux?) qui me laissent des reviews "anonymes" (càd qui n'ont pas de compte sur ffnet), je vous encourage vivement à me laisser vos adresse email afin que je puisse vous remercier, ou répondre à d'éventuelles questions. Je suis la seule à pouvoir les voir, elles ne s'affichent pas sur la page reviews. En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup!

A dans deux semaines, avec l'épisode **414 - NOONE WRITES SONGS ABOUT THE ONES THAT COME EASY**


	14. Noone Writes Songs About the Ones

**Rating :** M. Nan, je déconne, G à tendance PG.  
**Note de Wam :** Alors, on entre dans les chapitres où tout s'accélère (du moins je l'espère). Du coup, j'angoisse complètement, j'ai l'impression de n'arriver à rien. Comme je ne supporte pas le niais et le mièvre, je paranoïe sur chacune de mes scènes L/V. Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de juger. Sachez juste que, maintenant, aucun des chapitres que vous lirez ne seront des chapitres dont je serai pleinement satisfaite. Mais vous devrez faire avec, hein !  
**Note de Wam (2) :** J'ai dû chercher l'epic!scene sur youtube en VF pour être sûre de bien traduire THE phrase qui me sert de titre. S'il y a bien une seule phrase que j'ai retenue de VM, je crois que c'est celle-ci. Il fallait que je la place. Je ne l'aurais pas du tout traduite comme elle l'a été dans la VF, mais j'ai préféré la garder même si elle est moche. A part ça, je tiens à clamer un énorme merci à mes revieweuses, toujours aussi fidèles, dont les reviews me font énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**414**

**NOONE WRITES SONGS ABOUT THE ONES THAT COME EASY**

Keith ne s'était pas imaginé que tout s'effacerait du jour au lendemain. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait après que les Fitzpatricks lui eurent kidnappé sa fille, mais il avait, au contraire, été loin de lâcher l'affaire Fitzpatricks. Liam aurait dû le savoir. Cependant, par souci de veiller sur Veronica et de la protéger, il avait laissé l'histoire se tasser, pour mieux sentir le moment parfait pour serrer Liam.

Keith attendait patiemment ce moment depuis des années. Ces dernières semaines, l'attente avait été plus difficile. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa chance de coincer les Fitzpatricks prendrait la forme d'une femme à la peau jaunie par la cigarette, bouffie par l'angoisse, et à l'air si désemparé qu'il ne savait pas quel sentiment avoir pour elle.

Pourtant, la femme au teint grisâtre, et aux cheveux poivre et sel, assez sale, le regardait avec désespoir, comme s'il était la dernière lumière au bout d'un tunnel qui semblait long. La femme toussa à s'en arracher les poumons, faisant physiquement souffrir Keith par la même occasion, et reprit la parole.

« Mon bar c'est toute ma vie, mais les affaires ne marchent plus. »

Keith s'en souvenait très bien. Cette femme, il l'avait vue arriver sur Neptune quand il était encore jeune officier, cherchant à se faire élire shérif. Il emmenait même parfois Veronica dans son bar sombre, mais pas trop, lorsqu'il devait faire quelques vérifications. Le Mimi's n'était pas le bar le plus classe de la Californie, mais il était beaucoup plus fréquentable que bien d'autres dans de meilleurs quartiers de la ville.

Mimi Bonetti avait une réelle tendresse pour les gamins qui traînaient, et trouvait toujours une sucrerie à leur donner. Elle refusait de vendre à des jeunes de moins de vingt-et-un ans, et ne se laissait jamais berner par une fausse carte d'identité. Dans le doute, elle ne servait jamais. Un soir, elle lui avait raconté que sa nièce était morte, renversée par un jeune de dix-sept ans ivre mort au volant. Ça laissait des marques.

Elle avait, en son temps, été également une source de renseignements précieux, et un soutien sans faille lorsqu'il avait été désavoué par la ville. Keith sentait une profonde compassion et de respect pour cette vieille femme qui s'était toujours battue pour son indépendance en tant que femme. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été plusieurs fois demandée en mariage, et que pas une fois elle n'avait accepté. Elle prenait le mariage comme un désir d'appropriation, et voulait être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, lorsqu'elle le voulait. Elle avait élevé son fils seule, sans mari, et Keith avait entendu dire que Kévin était devenu avocat sur la côte est.

Ce garçon était à cette femme ce que Veronica était pour Keith. Aussi, l'ancien shérif la comprenait parfaitement.

Keith ouvrit la bouche, mais Mimi leva sa main ridée vers lui, et secoua la tête. « Gardez vos paroles, shérif. Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça, la vie. Un jour ça va, et le lendemain c'est la tempête. Je me suis fait une raison. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mimi ? » offrit Keith, en s'adossant confortablement dans son siège. La femme essayait de garder sa dignité, mais ses mains tremblaient de colère.

« Je veux vendre, shérif. Je veux vendre ! Je sais pourquoi les affaires ne marchent plus ! Ah, ces Irlandais ! Ils me vident mon bar, avec leurs magouilles, et ils empêchent tout le monde de l'acheter ! »

« Les Fitzpatricks font fuir vos acheteurs ? » s'étonna Keith, sans réellement s'étonner. C'était du pur Fitzpatricks.

La vieille femme hocha la tête avec énergie, beaucoup plus d'énergie que Keith n'en avait à présent. La colère habitait ses traits, et elle semblait véritablement décidée à se battre. « Oh, oui, ils leur font peur, exprès ! Cette crapule de Liam me l'a dit, il est venu me voir, et m'a offert mille billets pour mon affaire, shérif ! Mille ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec mille billets ? Mon bar, c'est ma vie, et ça vaudra ce que j'en offre, ou ce sera le taudis où je crèverai de faim s'il le faut ! »

Keith ne doutait pas une seule seconde des paroles de Mimi. Son regard furieux mettait au défi quiconque de lui dire qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il connaissait désormais suffisamment cette barmaid pour pouvoir affirmer que, si elle l'avait décidé, les Fitzpatricks devraient nettoyer son sang entre les plinthes après qu'ils l'auraient exécutée.

« Vous en avez parlé à Van Lowe ? »

Mimi renifla avec le plus profond mépris. Jamais Keith n'avait observé autant de dégoût chez une personne. « Ah celui-là ! » râla-t-elle. « Ah celui-là, s'il osait s'approcher de moi, shérif ! Kévin dit qu'il faut que je vende à qui voudra, qu'il s'occupera de moi, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'était lui, la misère. J'ai toujours tout fait pour l'éviter, et il est hors de question que je m'assoies sur ma dignité, même si ça devait me tuer ! »

Elle se rassit correctement dans son siège, buttée jusqu'au bout. « C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir. » poursuivait-elle. « Il m'a dit que vous sauriez quoi faire, et que j'allais finir par me blesser à attendre cette vermine avec mon fusil ! Je viens vous voir pour lui faire plaisir, mais je sais bien que vous ne pouvez rien faire ! »

Keith baissa les yeux, mais les releva rapidement, et essaya de garder toute son assurance. « Je ne peux pas forcer les Fitzpatricks à vous laisser tranquille, tant qu'ils seront protégés par Vinnie Van Lowe. »

« Mais… ? » comprit Mimi, attendant ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

« Mais j'ai toujours été un bon acteur. Et je pense que vous m'offrez la solution à beaucoup de problèmes. »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la vielle femme, et Keith l'imagina parfaitement avec son fusil de chasse, derrière sa porte en bois, attendant de pied ferme Liam Fitzpatricks, une cigarette au bec, lui gueulant de débarrasser le plancher sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à danser au rythme des balles sur le parquet.

« Quoi que vous proposiez, » ricana-t-elle, et Keith fut surpris de voir autant de jeunesse dans une si vieille femme, « je marche ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Après trois semaines à se sentir telle une harceleuse, Veronica avait finalement décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains. La jeune fille n'avait qu'à de très rares occasions été repoussée par l'idée de confronter, ou d'user de n'importe quel stratagème pour enquêter sur les gens. Pourtant, depuis trois semaines qu'elle suivait quotidiennement Margareth McCherry, pas une fois Veronica n'avait osé s'approcher d'elle.

Il dégageait de cette femme une sorte d'aura sinistre, comme une boule de chagrin impénétrable, mélangé à une honte profonde, et à un désarroi total. Jusqu'à présent, Veronica ne restait jamais plus de dix minutes à l'observer, trop mal à l'aise. Voir toutes ces émotions nues, assumées, et sincères la rendait malade de tristesse.

Pourtant, ce matin-là de fin mars, Veronica avait acheté des fleurs pour se donner du courage, et surtout une raison de se trouver sur la tombe, puis elle s'était dirigée vers le cimetière. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle s'était contentée de laisser des fleurs à quelques occasions sur la tombe de Lilly, mais ça s'était arrêté là. Cependant, lorsque Veronica acheta le bouquet chez le fleuriste à neuf heures, elle sentait que ce ne serait pas pour Lilly.

Non. Elle s'arrêterait devant la tombe de Robin, et discuterait avec sa mère.

C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si, de loin, Veronica se sentait déjà oppressée par autant d'émotions, plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle se sentait mal, et déprimée. Margareth McCherry était habituellement calme. Elle arrangeait ses bouquets les uns avec les autres, en racontant quelque anecdote, probablement comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, puis elle repartait.

C'était tous les jours le même cinéma : elle allait à la première messe, puis elle se confessait, elle poursuivait sa matinée par deux heures au cimetière, et elle rentrait enfin chez elle pour organiser des ventes de charité.

Pour une mère qui haïssait son enfant, Veronica trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait quand même beaucoup mieux que Céleste Kane. La sorcière n'avait jamais daigné faire croire qu'elle était affectée par la mort terrible de sa fille. Apparemment, protéger son fils semblait tellement plus important que de se souvenir de son autre enfant. A plusieurs reprises, Veronica s'était prise à penser que Céleste Kane avait dû remercier le ciel que la Mort ait emporté Lilly au lieu de Duncan.

Veronica grimaça, et se força à faire un pas en avant vers Margareth McCherry, qui chantait une vieille berceuse irlandaise. Veronica aurait trouvé la scène terriblement angoissante, et morbide, surtout si tôt le matin, mais les oiseaux et le ciel bleu apaisaient l'atmosphère. S'il avait plu, la jeune fille aurait probablement tourné les talons.

« Bonjour Madame, » finit-elle par murmurer lorsqu'elle réalisa que la mère de son amie ne la remarquait pas.

Margareth leva la tête, surprise. « Que faites-vous là, vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais une amie de Robin, madame McCherry. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas parties sur de très bon termes, mais sachez que… »

La femme leva une main gantée vers Veronica, puis la lui tendit. « Approchez-vous. » murmura-t-elle. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, avec les catholiques croyants et élevés dans des couvents, c'était qu'ils pardonnaient facilement. Veronica n'aurait probablement jamais réagi comme ça, même dans le monde le plus parallèle à celui-ci, mais la moue qu'elle laissa paraître faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle s'en contenterait amplement.

« Elles sont jolies, ces fleurs, » commenta Margareth. « Robin les aurait aimées. »

Veronica en doutait fortement. Robin avait toujours dit qu'elle trouvait que les fleurs n'avaient pas de sens. Elles ne vivaient jamais coupées de leurs tiges, et les arroser prenait trop de temps et d'attention. Elle préférait des chocolats, au moins elle en dégustait le goût jusqu'au bout.

Veronica doutait que Margareth McCherry serait le genre de femme à apprécier le cynisme de la situation. Même si Robin la savourerait probablement à juste titre.

« Là. Posez-les là. » poursuivait Margareth. Elle les lui prit des mains, les posa pile entre les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées elle même, et les arrangea longuement, avec des gestes minutieux de la main. Veronica l'entendit renifler, mais rapidement, la femme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, un joli mouchoir comme on en voyait plus, avec un M et un C brodés et entrelacés, dont elle se servit pour s'essuyer le nez.

Veronica en profita pour observer la mère de son amie, et remarqua pour la première fois à quel point Robin et elle se ressemblaient. Elles avaient le même regard profond, le même visage rond, et les mêmes cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade lorsqu'ils étaient lâchés.

« Je suis désolée, madame McCherry, » souffla Veronica, émue. Elle ne savait pas trop pour quoi elle s'excusait. Pour la mort d'un enfant ? Pour l'avoir accusée d'être une mère atroce ? Pour avoir sous-entendu qu'on ait voulu la tuer et qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ?

Margareth tourna la tête vers elle, et lui offrit un sourire sincère, et emplit de compassion. « J'espère que le Seigneur l'a acceptée en sa demeure. »

Veronica resta muette, n'osant bouleverser d'avantage la femme avec des propos athées. Elle se contenta d'un sourire légèrement forcé et accepta la main que lui proposa Margareth. Elle soupira, et épongea quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera… » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante de larmes.

Veronica serra sa main, peu persuadée que Robin puisse pardonner à ses parents de l'avoir envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique et de ne lui avoir jamais porté l'attention qu'elle demandait. Qu'elle méritait, en tant qu'enfant.

« C'est ma faute, si Dieu l'a rappelée à lui ! » s'exclama Margareth, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle semblait puiser au plus profond d'elle toute l'énergie et la dignité qu'elle pouvait, mais selon toute vraisemblance, il n'en restait rien.

« Madame McCherry… » commença Veronica, prise au dépourvu. Si elle s'attendait bien à quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Pourtant, il semblait évident que, tout ce que cette pauvre femme cherchait, était une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, et une voix lui répéter que tout irait bien. Peut-être qu'aller à confesse n'apportait pas tant de réconfort que ça, finalement, songea Veronica.

« J'ai été une mauvaise femme, une mauvaise épouse, une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise chrétienne. Je suis la pire femme au monde, et Dieu m'a punie pour mes péchés, il m'a punie, et ma fille a payé pour mes péchés, oh, Seigneur, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi sa vie et non la mienne ? »

Margareth McCherry se laissa tomber à genoux, et Veronica resta debout, les yeux écarquillés, fixant cette dame, si fière, si digne, gardant la tête si haute habituellement qu'elle ne voyait rien du reste du monde, se retrouver à genoux, à pleurer une vie qu'elle avait méprisée pendant tant d'années.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait comme clouée au sol, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, incapable de cligner des yeux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot pour la réconforter. Parce qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de voir le désespoir dans les yeux de cette femme. Cette partie morbide et odieuse qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions se sentait satisfaite que, pour une fois, Margareth McCherry ressente tout le malheur et le désespoir qu'elle avait fait subir à Robin.

Oui, pensait Veronica, Margareth McCherry avait probablement raison. Elle avait tué sa fille, et Dieu la lui avait prise parce qu'elle n'était pas digne d'elle. Que, d'une certaine façon, Margareth McCherry avait bien mérité de ressentir tout ça. Et que Robin était probablement ravie de savoir que, dans sa mort, elle avait réussi à faire ressentir à ses parents ce qu'elle avait passé à sa vie à essayer de leur transmettre. Un peu de son mal être.

Veronica savait que c'était une pensée infantile, et beaucoup trop simpliste. La mort d'un enfant était bien trop terrible pour que quiconque puisse penser que c'était une punition juste, de quelque sorte que ce soit.

Mais peut-être qu'une partie d'elle méprisait autant Margareth McCherry que Veronica se méprisait elle-même. Et peut-être que c'était ce qui la rassurait.

**oOoOoOo**

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu y es encore allée. »

Veronica leva la tête, sortant de sa torpeur, et tendit à Logan sa boîte de médicaments. Il la laissa tomber sur la petite table en haussant les épaules, non sans avoir murmuré un merci à peine audible. De toute façon, Veronica ne l'écoutait pas. Ou distraitement.

« Je lui ai parlé. » répondit-elle. Logan leva les yeux au ciel. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était auto-destructeur, mais Veronica était une masochiste de première. Certes, à son avis elle avait aussi quelques tendances sadiques, mais elle adorait se faire souffrir. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle t'a fait une imitation de Steve Carell de The Office ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, Veronica étouffa un petit rire, et secoua la tête, puis elle fixa la boîte de médicaments qui traînait sur la table. « File avaler tes cachetons au lieu de raconter des bêtises. »

La moue boudeuse que Logan s'appliqua à afficher ne fit pas changer Veronica d'avis, bien au contraire. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus mal que tu ne dois plus prendre tes médicaments, le médecin te l'a répété encore et encore ! »

Le « Mais euh » de Logan, suivi d'une grimace infantile furent parfaitement reçus du côté de Veronica, qui ouvrit la boîte à sa place, et lui jeta la plaquette de cachets dans les mains. « Allez, tu sais très bien que c'est bientôt fini, ils te retirent tous tes bandages la semaine prochaine. En échange, je te raconte ce que j'ai découvert. »

Le regard de Logan s'illumina un instant, et il abandonna son petit jeu, cédant à l'incrédulité. « Parce que tu as découvert quelque chose en allant dans un cimetière, parler à une bigote qui a mal traité sa fille pendant des années ? »

« Tu vois, Logan, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai un badge qui dit que je suis détective privé, et pas toi. » railla Veronica en lui agitant le badge sous le nez.

« J'ai une excellente idée de l'endroit où tu peux ranger ton badge, au cas où tu n'en aies pas. » ricana Logan.

« File. »

Logan disparut dans la cuisine, et hésita quelques instants à laisser tomber les cachets dans l'évier, mais vu le prix des médicaments, il décida que Veronica avait probablement raison. Si le médecin lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer ses bandages ou se servir de son pied pendant encore une semaine, il était prêt à commettre plusieurs massacres.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le salon, Veronica était en train de jouer à la wii, fraîchement achetée. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que Logan était revenu, elle posa la wiimote, l'air légèrement coupable, mais principalement digne, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire, et lui tira la langue lorsqu'il arbora un air goguenard et légèrement moqueur.

« Tu vois, Veronica, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne gagneras jamais au golf : je suis riche. Et pas toi. »

Veronica rit franchement, et fixa longuement la télé, perdue dans ses pensées. Intrigué, Logan s'assit à côté d'elle, et étendit sa jambe bandée sur la petite table. Après trois semaines de torture à devoir sauter à cloche pied un peu partout, il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Il se sentait l'envie de faire des roulades, et des roues un peu partout, comme dans les mangas. Une rondade flip le tentait bien, mais il ne savait pas si on faisait des plâtres pour la nuque, et ne voulait pas tenter sa chance.

« C'est McCherry qui te met dans cet état-là ? »

Veronica sursauta, tirée de ses réflexions, et lui sourit. « Non, je pensais juste que Lilly aurait adoré cette console. Ca aurait été marrant d'y jouer avec elle. »

Logan hocha la tête, partageant une seconde la tristesse de Veronica. Il s'était petit à petit remis de la trahison de Lilly, et il était persuadé qu'une partie de lui l'aimait toujours – après tout, c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il savait faire – mais il estimait qu'il avait gagné le droit de faire des réflexions inappropriées sur la jeune fille.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu jouer s'il n'y avait pas un jeu de simulation sexuelle. Tu sais, une sorte de Single pour wii ? Ca, ça lui aurait plu. Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu pulvériser ses records, mais pour le reste ? Elle aurait détesté. Ça donne trop de courbatures. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva pour éteindre la console. Logan ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne savait pas si elle en était consciente ou pas, mais à dire vrai il s'en fichait un peu. Leur relation lui convenait parfaitement.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Logan était à présent convaincu, c'était qu'il avait cruellement manqué à Veronica. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se serait ruée à ses côtés immédiatement après que Parker l'aurait quitté. Il savait qu'il serait rapidement célibataire, après tout, Parker aurait réalisé tôt ou tard qu'il ne lui offrirait jamais le bonheur qu'elle méritait, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Veronica en serait à tel point satisfaite, et qu'elle chercherait à passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Elle s'était auto-désignée son garde-malade, et s'était donné pour mission d'aller lui chercher ses médicaments. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'aller en cours, ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre la soulageait probablement puisqu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'il sèche, ne rende pas ses devoirs, ou se prenne soudainement pour un sportif. Logan ne lui avait pas dit que depuis plus d'une semaine, il marchait sur sa jambe foulée. Elle l'aurait probablement étranglé.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué. C'était le cas ; ces huit mois sans la voir, sans lui parler, sans la toucher, avaient été comme une torture, mais il était encore plus surpris du comportement de Veronica. Elle passait à l'improviste chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée ciné lorsque Dick n'était pas là – lui et elle avaient certainement mis en place une trêve pour mieux prendre soin de lui ; s'il n'avait pas été aussi répugné par l'idée, il aurait presque voulu se moquer d'eux en disant qu'ils jouaient au papa et à la maman avec lui.

Ne pas connaître les affaires sur lesquelles elle planchait lui avait aussi manqué, et même s'il était profondément contre toute mise en danger, Logan ne disait rien. Non seulement il n'en avait plus le droit – pas qu'il l'ait jamais eu d'ailleurs, comme Veronica avait adoré le lui répéter – mais en plus, elle semblait s'être calmée. Il avait été inquiet lorsque Wallace et Dick lui avaient parlé d'un potentiel violeur sur Hearst, mais finalement, la conclusion de cette piste avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'une présence avérée sur le campus.

Logan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Veronica s'évertuait à creuser le suicide de Robin. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la mort ; et lui mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Mais de là à chercher encore et encore, alors qu'elle avait la preuve formelle que Robin s'était suicidée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus, une vidéo de son auto-exécution ?

A son sens, c'était la pire façon de faire son deuil qu'il connaissait. Surtout qu'elle faisait aussi souffrir d'autres personnes dans sa quête de réponses. Mais il ne disait rien. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il comprenait. Si elle ne faisait pas ça, elle devait accepter qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour voir les signes de mal être de Robin.

« Logan ? » appela Veronica. « Apparemment, je suis pas la seule perdue dans mes pensées, aujourd'hui ! »

« Perdu dans quoi ? Des pensées ? Cela n'impliquerait-il pas je sois en possession d'un cerveau ? » s'exclama Logan, les sourcils froncés de réflexion. Puis, il reprit un air plus sérieux. « Alors. J'ai pris mes médocs, j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu as découvert ? »

Veronica feignit de le jauger quelques secondes, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« C'était déprimant. »

Logan fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, et cligna des yeux. « Euh, il t'a fallu trois semaines à suivre une femme qui va à l'église et au cimetière tous les jours pour voir ça ? Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui mérite le badge… »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'était _horrible_. Elle… Elle lui chantait des berceuses, elle était comme aspirée dans son désespoir. Une seconde, elle a l'air de tenir le choc, et la seconde suivante, elle craque et se lamente que c'est sa faute si sa fille est morte ! »

Logan se mordit la lèvre, mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de lâcher : « Ce qui, techniquement, est vrai. »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui lui a donné la drogue pour qu'elle se suicide. » rétorqua Veronica, comme si elle essayait d'être la voix de la raison. Logan soupira.

« Non, c'est sûr, mais vu comme elle, son mari et sa fille étaient avec elle, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est pas tellement surprenant. »

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise épouse, une mauvaise femme, une mauvaise chrétienne… » ajouta Veronica, l'air pensive.

« Oui, enfin, tu sais à ce stade-là, je pense qu'elle se considère mauvaise pour tout ce qui a trait à sa vie, ou plutôt à son identité. Par là je veux dire, elle était mère au foyer, son rôle était d'élever ses enfants, hors pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle a échoué avec Robin. Peut-être qu'elle transpose cet échec sur tous les aspects de sa vie ? »

Veronica ne répondit pas immédiatement, songeuse. « Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-elle finalement. Ce que Logan disait avait du sens. Il avait probablement raison, Veronica avait déjà entendu sa mère se blâmer pour des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport. Mais dans ces cas-là, elle était ivre. Or, Margareth McCherry n'était pas ivre, loin de là. Ivre de rage contre elle-même, peut-être, mais Veronica n'était pas sûre que ce soit autre chose.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches, honnêtement. » avoua Logan.

Veronica soupira, et se leva pour prendre son sac. « Moi non plus. » lâcha-t-elle. « Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours cet aprem, et j'ai promis à Mac que je mangerais avec elle. »

« Elle n'a toujours pas le moral ? » demanda Logan.

Veronica grimaça. « Je crois qu'elle se blâme pour le départ de Parker. », confessa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Logan attrapa ses béquilles sans grand enthousiasme, et suivit Veronica jusqu'à l'entrée. « Elle ne blâme pas qu'elle-même, tu peux me croire. » grommela-t-il.

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. « Elle refuse toujours de répondre au téléphone ? »

« Elle était supposée m'aider à mettre en place le site pour l'association, mais depuis que Parker a foutu le camp sans même un au revoir, je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'a rayé de ses contacts. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'en veut. » sourit Logan, qui ne ressentait pas la moindre joie à cet instant précis. Il aimait bien Mac, et il était sincèrement désolé que Parker soit partie. Il savait que la rupture allait être difficile, mais de là à ce que Parker fasse carrément ses valises sans en parler à qui que ce soit, et déguerpisse en laissant en tout et pour tout une simple lettre… « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi rancunière. »

Veronica eut un sourire presque fier. « Ah, ce n'est pas mon amie pour rien, tu peux en être sûr ! » Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur l'air contrit de Logan, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Logan releva la tête au contact, mais Veronica ne retira pas sa main. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient évité tout contact physique. C'était manifestement terminé. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Non, laisse-la tranquille. Elle a besoin de macérer dans sa colère, et de blâmer qui elle peut. Je suis un candidat exceptionnel, et très honnêtement, je le mérite. »

Veronica ne répondit rien. S'il avait osé lui faire ce qu'il avait fait à Parker, elle ne se serait très certainement pas contentée de quitter la ville. Un autre continent aurait paru comme suffisamment de distance entre eux pour qu'elle puisse lui jeter toutes les malédictions qui lui venaient en tête.

« Quoi, tu n'en profites pas pour m'enfoncer encore plus ? » s'étonna faussement Logan.

Veronica haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. « J'en ai fait un peu le tour. Ce n'est plus si amusant que ça, crois-moi. Encore moins quand tu t'en donnes déjà à cœur joie. »

Logan sourit malgré lui, et après un clin d'œil, Veronica ouvrit la porte. « J'essaierai de passer demain après mes cours. A moins que tu n'aies prévu quelque chose, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, comme si elle se souvenait soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas croire qu'il était systématiquement disponible quand elle le voulait. Histoire qu'il ne croie pas qu'elle agissait exactement comme sa petite amie.

Cela amusait énormément Logan. Qui, depuis qu'il s'était fait expulser de Hearst, n'avait absolument rien à faire de ses journées. Il avait entrepris quelques démarches auprès de Bill Lee, qui était en train de s'occuper de tous les points administratifs, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il envisagea une seconde de lui faire croire qu'une de ses copines de son cours de gym venait lui faire garder la forme, mais la blague serait probablement plus un bide vexant qu'une réelle source d'amusement.

« Ramène à manger, alors. Et peut-être un film, j'ai plus rien à faire dans ma tour dorée. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Un choix particulier ? »

« Une comédie complètement débile. Pas un truc déprimant, surtout. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un geste assuré, puis disparut derrière la porte, et Logan soupira. Il était complètement fichu. Désespérément, irrémédiablement, définitivement, incurablement, _pathétiquement_ _fichu_. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas tomber encore une fois dans le panneau.

Comme le disait l'adage _« Quitte-moi une fois, honte à toi, quitte-moi dix fois, honte à moi »_. Il avait eu assez honte comme ça dans sa vie. Non ?

**oOoOoOo**

Vincent Van Lowe n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Bien au contraire. Keith lui trouvait un air pâle et fatigué qui ne lui allait pas particulièrement bien. En même temps, s'il avait été dans sa situation, Keith ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'air plus fier. L'ancien shérif fixait le nouveau depuis son siège, et ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus compétent que Lamb deux ans auparavant.

« Keith, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes. » craqua-t-il après un silence interminable.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu ne le _veux_ pas, c'est tout. » s'irrita Keith avec un geste agacé de la main.

« Non, sérieusement, si je le pouvais, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas te livrer les Fitzpatricks, ils ont des choses sur moi, s'ils disent que je les ai aidés… »

« Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, moi ! Rien, tu comprends ? » Keith se leva d'emportement, et posa les deux poings sur le bureau de Vinnie, qui trembla. « Ils ont enlevé ma fille il n'y a pas un mois, et tu continues de les couvrir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils fassent pour que tu te décides à agir, nom de dieu, Vinnie ? »

« Je… » commença Vincent Van Lowe, mais Keith le coupa sans attendre.

« Si tu ne dis rien, je le ferai à ta place, et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas mieux. J'ai des preuves, ça fait des mois que j'amasse ces preuves, j'ai toutes les affaires que tu as cachées, refusées, ou enlisées. Je les ai toutes, et le juge les recevra demain matin si tu ne te décides pas immédiatement à aider Mimi Bonetti. »

« Je vais tout perdre, Keith ! » protesta Vinnie, l'air désespéré. « On peut peut-être s'arranger… »

Keith sourit intérieurement. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix, Vinnie était le moindre des maux. Keith savait qu'il pourrait le gérer. Et il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à gagner. Que Neptune avait beaucoup à gagner.

« On peut peut-être. » acquiesça Keith.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » bondit le shérif, quoique avec légère reluctance. Keith le trouvait gonflé.

« Tu m'aides à démanteler le réseau des Fitzpatricks avec tout ce que tu sais, et je ne dis rien. »

Vinnie haussa les sourcils, et s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à l'offre. « Où est l'astuce ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu quittes ton poste, et tu ne te représentes plus. »

Van Lowe renifla. « C'est ça, bien sûr. »

« Réfléchis bien, Vincent. Si je parle, si je publie ce dossier, tu perds le droit d'exercer, et tu vas en prison. Si je me tais, tu n'es juste plus shérif. Tu peux reprendre un nouveau business. Ailleurs. Loin de Neptune, de préférence. »

Van Lowe fixa méchamment Keith un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il ferma les yeux douloureusement, et tourna la tête. « C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Je te tiens au courant dans la semaine. Il y a un énorme arrivage de cocaïne en provenance de Colombie jeudi, mais Liam ne me fait plus confiance depuis quelques temps… »

« Ca, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'attends ton coup de fil. Et je ne te conseille pas de te moquer de moi, Vincent. »

Keith quitta le bureau en claquant la porte sans lui jeter un regard de plus, et Vinnie Van Lowe jeta son stylo contre le mur de colère. « Sinon quoi ? » cracha-t-il en direction de la porte.

**oOoOoOo**

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si Jane vient dîner à la maison demain soir ? » demanda Keith, le plus subtilement possible.

Veronica leva les yeux de son assiette de chili, et rit sous cape. Cette tentative de subtilité était totalement ridicule. Parfois, elle avait énormément de mal à croire que Keith parvienne à tirer des informations importantes à de dangereux criminels lorsqu'il était aussi transparent sur des sujets triviaux.

Veronica grimaça mais, les yeux baissés vers son assiette, marmonna un « Pourquoi pas ? » accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas fondamentalement contre, mais qu'elle n'y assisterait pas avec joie et bonne humeur. Elle ferait cependant un effort, ce que son père était obligé d'apprécier.

« Merci, Veronica. »

« D'un côté, elle m'a un peu sauvé la vie. Ça ferait un peu ingrat si je lui refusais un dîner toutes les deux semaines, nan ? » grommela-t-elle.

Keith lui sourit, et posa sa main sur celle de Veronica. « Je travaille dessus, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tout va bien, les Fitzpatricks ne seront plus un problème dans très peu de temps. »

Veronica leva la tête violemment, et regarda son père dans les yeux, essayant d'en savoir plus sans demander. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il dirait, de toute façon.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir, et dois attendre à côté du téléphone, en essayant de ne pas manger mes ongles, ou mes cheveux ? »

« Manger tes cheveux ? » demanda Keith, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Le sujet ? Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas mettre un terme aux agissements des Fitzpatricks ! Comment ? Ca va forcément être dangereux, Papa, je… »

« Hey, hey. » la calma immédiatement Keith. « C'est qui, ton héros ? »

Veronica le regarda sans sourire, l'air terriblement inquiète. Keith se leva pour débarrasser son assiette, et commencer la vaisselle. Veronica resta assise à jouer avec sa nourriture, comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas mangé grand chose, contrairement à son habitude.

« J'ai pas envie de le perdre, ce héros. » murmura-t-elle, essayant de retenir les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux.

« Veronica… » soupira Keith, sans se tourner vers elle. Il arrêta l'eau qui coulait, et ne bougea pas, les yeux fermés. Il finit par se retourner, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Veronica. « Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Veronica se mordit les lèvres, et hocha la tête sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle se sentit capable de parler sans se mettre à pleurer, sans que sa voix ne tremble, elle déglutit et sourit. « Tu m'appelles dès que c'est fini, alors. Promets-le moi. »

Keith répondit à son sourire. « Je te filmerai Liam menotté avec mon portable, si tu veux. » ricana-t-il.

Veronica eut un rire moqueur. « Comme si tu savais t'en servir. »

« Je me débrouillerai, va. » répondit Keith en haussant les épaules. Il reprit la vaisselle, et Veronica se leva pour mettre ce qu'elle avait laissé dans un tupperware. Keith fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Veronica restait pensive, et au bout d'un long silence, Keith coupa l'eau à nouveau. « Veronica, ça va aller, je t'assure. »

Veronica sursauta, et sortit de sa transe, tentant un sourire rassurant à son père. « Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas _que_ ça. Je… Est-ce que Céleste Kane a jamais… Est-ce qu'elle s'est jamais mise à pleurer, en se blâmant de la mort de Lilly, quand tu l'interrogeais ? »

Keith observa Veronica, surpris, et reprit la vaisselle une nouvelle fois. « On parle de Céleste Kane, Veronica. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, elle ne peut pas pleurer. Quant à se remettre en question… »

« Elle n'avait même pas l'air… Je ne sais pas… Tourmentée ? Elle ne se disait pas qu'elle était responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Keith fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers Veronica, qui rangeait le tupperware dans le frigo, puis retournait près de son père pour essuyer la vaisselle. « Elle répondait à mes questions avec une teinte d'agacement, et de lassitude, mais à part ça… Elle gardait la tête haute, cherchait à protéger tout ce qu'il lui restait à protéger. Craquer voulait dire me laisser la possibilité de comprendre qu'elle couvrait Duncan. »

Veronica ne répondit rien, et Keith soupira en posant l'éponge. « Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? »

Veronica haussa une épaule, regardant sans vraiment la voir l'assiette sèche qu'elle s'acharnait à essuyer. « J'ai parlé à Margareth McCherry, ce matin. Elle avait l'air bouleversée par la mort de Robin. Elle disait que c'était sa faute si elle était morte. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est une confession ? » s'exclama Keith, ébahi.

« Non, bien sûr. Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens, et elle ne le disait pas dans ce sens-là. » affirma Veronica, comme si elle cherchait à donner du sens aux élucubrations désespérées de cette femme brisée.

« Veronica, si je t'avais perdue, je me jugerais responsable de tous les maux de la planète. » confessa Keith, attirant sa fille contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te prendre pour Batman à Gotham City. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Elle a perdu son enfant, c'est normal qu'elle soit malheureuse, et qu'elle se sente coupable. »

« Après trois mois ? » insista Veronica.

« Peut-être qu'elle vient seulement de réaliser. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point ? »

Veronica fronça les sourcils, et se détacha de son père, plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle secoua la tête, toujours dans ses réflexions, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange. Mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Quelque chose… »

Le reste de ses pensées furent étouffées par la porte de sa chambre qui se ferma derrière elle. Veronica ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica avait prit le DVD, commandé la nourriture qui allait être livrée moins d'une heure après son arrivée au Grand et, de manière générale, elle trouvait qu'elle avait assez géré. Logan allait détester le DVD, ce qui serait forcément une raison de s'amuser. Surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal en tant qu'unijambiste. Ça promettait d'être une excellente soirée. Evidemment, elle ne pourrait pas en profiter amplement, puisqu'elle avait promis d'assister au dîner en compagnie de Braun et son père.

Pour qu'ils puissent être de nouveau une belle et heureuse famille !

Veronica aurait fait semblant de vomir si elle avait eu huit ans. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus huit ans, alors elle se contenta de vomir intérieurement. D'un certain côté, Braun lui avait quand même réellement sauvé la vie. Dans son souvenir en tout cas. Elle méritait que Veronica soit sympa de son côté. Le mieux aurait été que quelqu'un essaie de tuer Braun et que Veronica l'en sauve, ce qui, immédiatement voudrait dire que Veronica pouvait redevenir détestable en sa présence.

Malheureusement, et contrairement au sentiment général à Neptune, les psychopathes ne couraient pas autant les rues que ça. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre son père de traîner Braun chez les Fitzpatricks. Veronica les suivrait, mourrait de peur, et sauverait Braun de Liam. On ne pouvait pas faire pire que Liam, donc Braun lui en devrait une, et quitterait probablement son père. Ça valait au moins ça, non ?

« VERONICA MARS ! »

L'interpellée fit un bond d'au moins un mètre et se tourna en direction de la voix qui avait crié son nom. A sa plus grande surprise, Joanne McCherry avançait exagérément vite dans sa direction, légèrement échevelée.

Veronica regarda autour d'elle, mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à elles, ce qui la rassura une seconde. Le regard furieux que Joanne lui jeta lorsqu'elle fut à portée de main la rassura nettement moins, et si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Veronica aurait avoué que l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait même été terrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Veronica, prise au dépourvu.

« Tu peux disparaître de ma vie, et de celle de ma famille ! » tonna Joanne, avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Veronica, qui ne recula pas.

Au contraire, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit son chemin en direction de sa voiture. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ma mère t'as vue au cimetière hier, et depuis elle veut repartir en Irlande dans un couvent ! »

Veronica fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » cria Joanne. « Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit, espèce de… »

« Hé, du calme, je ne lui ai rien dit, d'accord ? Je suis juste allée poser des fleurs sur la tombe de ta sœur, et ta mère était là. Elle a fait toute la conversation, et d'un coup elle s'est mise à pleurer en criant que ta sœur était morte par sa faute, qu'elle était une femme, une épouse, et une mère infâme, et patati et patata ! »

« Je ne te crois pas. » explosa Joanne. Elle pleurait librement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle protestait, Veronica savait que Joanne la croyait. Elle ne voulait juste pas accepter le fait que sa famille se défaisait petit à petit, sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

Veronica connaissait le sentiment.

« Je suis désolée, Joanne. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ta mère se sent juste coupable d'avoir été une mère horrible. »

« Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien, alors tu te tais. »

Veronica soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Elle se sent responsable du suicide de Robin, c'est tout. Après tout, c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà vu les signes. »

Joanne scruta Veronica, suspicieuse, puis la retint lorsque Veronica fit mine de repartir. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ne me la fais pas à l'envers, Joanne. Tu aurais pu me dire dès le début que Robin avait fait une tentative de suicide quand elle avait seize ans, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide pour moi, plutôt que de faire de faux espoirs à Marjorie. »

Sur le champ, le regard méprisant de Joanne remplaça la tristesse qui s'était emparée de son visage jusqu'à ce moment. Joanne renifla, et s'essuya le nez avec le mouchoirs des McCherry. « Cette fille est pitoyable. Elle aurait dit amen à tout ce que Robin disait. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore suivie ! »

« Fantastique. Salut Joanne. »

« Attends ! » l'appela-t-elle, en la retenant une nouvelle fois. Veronica se tourna patiemment dans sa direction, et la regarda avec une touche d'agacement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? Ce que tu me dis ? » Joanne clignait compulsivement des yeux, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais ça ne paraissait pas être efficace.

« Oui, c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passée. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ça, Joanne. »

Joanne lâcha le bras de Veronica, le regard soudainement vide, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers un banc non loin. Les bras ballants, les yeux lointains perdus dans la contemplation des dalles de l'université, le monde avait l'air de s'être arrêté pour elle.

Veronica l'observa quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa voiture. Après quelques pas seulement, elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers Joanne qui n'avait pas bougé, hésita, jeta un regard vers la Saturn, observa Joanne immobile, leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Joanne, mais elle n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour l'essuyer. Veronica posa une main douce sur son épaule, n'en revenant pas de faire un geste amical et sympathique envers la fille qui avait été aussi monstrueuse envers sa propre sœur.

Joanne renifla, et essuya son nez avec sa manche de manière parfaitement inélégante. « Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça entre Robin et moi. » finit-elle par avouer. Veronica haussa les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle puisse tirer autant des McCherry par son silence. Peut-être que c'était ça, la clé de tous les secrets : le silence. « Avant… On était très proches. Robin était mon modèle. J'étais prête à tout pour être elle, mais je restais cantonné au rôle de la petite sœur chiante. Mais Robin, elle… Elle était tout ce que je voulais être. Je l'adorais, quand j'étais enfant, mais plus on a grandi, plus mon admiration s'est transformée en jalousie. Robin était belle, elle était intelligente, elle avait une grande gueule, et elle séduisait tous les garçons avec ça. Moi, à côté d'elle, je paraissais fade, j'étais simplement « mignonne », « gentille », et tous les qualificatifs que tu imagines. »

Veronica retira sa main de son épaule, et se contenta de rester à côté d'elle. Les larmes coulaient librement désormais, mais Joanne ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Quand j'y repense, ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas si grave, mais ma mère et mon père sont… Ils sont stricts. Ils ne supportaient pas la moindre incartade, et ils étaient systématiquement tendus en présence de Robin. A quatorze ans déjà, elle couchait avec plein de garçons, mais je suis sûre que s'ils lui avaient juste dit de faire attention, ça n'aurait pas pris de telle proportions. Ils se sont acharnés à vouloir l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, ils ont voulu les contrôler, et c'est là que c'est devenu n'importe quoi. Mes parents étaient constamment nerveux, les disputes éclataient constamment, mais Robin restait… Elle restait classe. Elle restait mon modèle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi avoir fait une tentative de suicide à seize ans ? »

Joanne cligna des yeux, mais son regard restait lointain. « C'est ça qui c'est passé. Cet accident. Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide, c'était un accident. On s'est disputées, parce qu'elle sortait avec ce première dont j'étais amoureuse, on s'est énervées, et je suis partie en claquant la porte. Son miroir est tombé sur elle, et un gros bout de verre s'est planté dans son poignet. Elle s'est mise à saigner abondamment, et elle a retiré le bout de verre. Elle m'a appelée pour que je l'aide, mais j'étais trop fâchée pour… Alors… Je l'ai laissée crier, persuadée que ce n'était rien de grave. »

Veronica fut figée d'effroi.

« Elle avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant, parce qu'au bout d'une demi-heure sans entendre le moindre bruit, je suis allée vérifier, et je l'ai vue étendue sur le sol. Il y avait du sang partout, alors j'ai appelé les pompiers, et ma mère est arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle a vu Robin évanouie, le sang partout, et le miroir dans sa main, et elle a sauté sur les conclusions. »

Veronica déglutit péniblement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« J'ai essayé de dire que ce n'était qu'un accident, mais elle a cru que j'essayais de la protéger. Le lendemain, Robin s'est réveillée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle est restée six mois là-bas avant qu'on ne l'autorise à rentrer. Robin n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle ne leur a jamais pardonné de ne pas l'avoir crue, et elle ne m'a pas pardonné que je ne l'aie pas plus défendue. De mon côté je me suis rendu compte de ce que c'était la vie, sans Robin. »

Veronica leva les yeux vers le ciel pour retenir ses larmes, et essaya de contenir le tremblement nerveux de ses mains. Joanne avait l'air complètement détachée de ce qu'elle disait. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, et si Veronica ne voyait pas les larmes affluer encore et encore, elle aurait cru que Joanne n'en avait rien à faire.

« C'était bien, la vie sans Robin. On était tous les trois, mes parents n'étaient plus inquiets, ils étaient même presque enjoués, on sortait beaucoup. Quand Robin est revenue, elle était tellement en colère… Tellement en colère… Ma mère pleurait tous les soirs, mon père ne savait plus quoi faire, et moi je me suis mise à en vouloir à Robin, parce qu'elle gâchait tout. Ça n'a plus jamais été la même chose. Je ne l'ai plus jamais admirée, je ne voulais plus qu'elle soit là… »

Veronica se releva, ne supportant plus d'en entendre d'avantage, mais Joanne continuait.

« Je pense que ma mère le vivait comme ça aussi. Et elle s'en veut. »

La jeune fille attrapa son sac et, les larmes aux yeux, marcha vers sa voiture le plus vite possible. Joanne ne s'arrêta pas.

« Je crois qu'on s'en veut tous. »

**oOoOoOo**

Logan était en train de regarder la télé lorsqu'elle arriva. Il nota immédiatement son air morose, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Veronica laissa tomber son sac à côté du canapé, jeta le boîtier du DVD sur la table basse, et s'affala sur le canapé, pleinement en contact physique avec Logan, qui ne bougea pas.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas encore en tout cas. » murmura-t-elle contre son bras. Logan hocha la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « J'ai commandé du japonais il y a moins d'une heure, ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Tu veux commencer le DVD ? »

Veronica acquiesça, dégageant sa tête du bras de Logan, lequel se saisit du DVD. Lorsqu'il vit la couverture, il ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire. « C'est une blague j'espère ?! »

Sa réaction tira un sourire inespéré de la part de la jeune fille, qui feint une moue innocente. Logan ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, mais il secoua la tête, dépité. « T'as intérêt à passer un bon moment. »

« Oooh, arrête de râler. Tu pourras reluquer Lindsay Lohan. »

« Oh, oui, parce que je ne l'ai pas assez reluquée en vraie. »

Veronica lui jeta un faux regard mauvais. « Chut, et mets le DVD. Sinon, je te raconte comment j'ai rencontré Connor Larkin… »

« Je sais parfaitement comment tu as rencontré Connor Larkin. » rétorqua Logan en se levant malgré tout pour mettre le DVD. On sonna à la porte, et Veronica en profita pour payer pour la nourriture. Lorsqu'elle revint, Logan était allongé sur le canapé, et l'écran plat affichait le menu du film.

« Bouge, ou tu n'auras pas de nourriture. »

« Chantage ? » la défia Logan.

« Complètement. » sourit fièrement Veronica.

« Mmmh. Sauf que si tu manges tout, tu n'auras plus faim pour ton _dîner de_ _famille_ avec Braun-le-Dragon. Ce serait dommage, quand même, ton père serait vexé, et tu t'attirerais les foudres de ta _belle-mère_, et… »

Veronica lui tendit le sac de sushis et pâtes japonaises d'un geste mécanique, le visage horrifié. « D'accord, je te donne tout ce que j'ai, mais tu te tais. »

Le sourire carnassier et faussement cruel de Logan la firent éclater de rire, et alors qu'il se redressait pour attraper le sac, Veronica en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui tira la langue lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir, et garda le sac contre lui. Veronica lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Tu vois, tu es Lindsay Lohan, et je suis Connor Larkin. »

Logan éclata de rire. « Si tu crois que Connor est un génie, tu es… »

Veronica ne sut pas ce qu'elle était, car son corps ne lui obéit soudainement plus. Une seconde, elle se moquait de Logan, la suivante, elle réalisait en même temps que lui qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis plus d'un an. Veronica fixa les lèvres de Logan, qui s'était tu lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte et, mue par elle ne savait quelle réflexion – ou plutôt, par une absence de réflexion – elle se pencha d'avantage en avant et bientôt ses lèvres tombèrent sur celles de Logan.

Pendant une seconde, le temps s'arrêta, et Veronica sentit son cœur exploser. Logan répondit, et Veronica lâcha un soupir fébrile. Il n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais Veronica se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsque Logan se recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, en prenant de la distance.

Le souffle coupé, Veronica cligna des yeux répétitivement. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Logan, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu n'as pas… »

« Non, je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Logan se leva, comme si le bon mètre qu'il avait déjà mis entre eux deux ne semblait pas suffisant, comme s'il ne se faisait pas confiance.

« Parce que… Je… » bégaya Veronica. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'il lui manquait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, parce qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas sans lui…

Logan eut un petit rire jaune, la main sur les lèvres. « Ce n'est pas possible. » lâcha-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? » s'exclama Veronica en se redressant totalement. « Je… Tu as dit que tu m'aimais il n'y a pas trois semaines, je viens te voir tous les jours depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement inattendu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au _'je te veux hors de ma vie pour toujours'_ ? »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux, et se leva de colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi ton problème, Logan ? Parce que là, tu m'envoies tous les signaux contradictoires ! Je suis supposée comprendre quoi, là ? »

Logan ne répondit pas, et le cœur de Veronica manqua un battement. Sa respiration se coupa encore une fois, et sa voix était cassée lorsqu'elle parvint à prononcer : « Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel. « Avec toi, c'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Bien sûr que si je t'aime, mais moi amoureux de toi n'a jamais été le problème ! On ne fonctionne pas ensemble, on a essayé, et… Et ça n'a pas marché, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça fonctionnerait cette fois-ci, c'est tout. »

Veronica n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Logan lui fasse ça. Que ce soit Logan qui la repousse, qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, s'il l'aimait, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble ?

Un souvenir, deux ans auparavant, lui revint en mémoire. Un souvenir qui l'avait convaincue un jour que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

« Personne ne fait de chansons sur les histoires où tout paraît facile. »

Logan leva les yeux vers elle, et secoua la tête. Si elle en arrivait à le citer, elle devait être assez désespérée.

« Veronica… »

« Non, explique-moi ce qui a changé, parce que là je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. » prononça fébrilement, la voix tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? On n'attend pas la même chose l'un de l'autre, j'attends une confiance inconditionnelle, et toi tu ne veux pas croire que j'ai changé. Je ne t'en veux pas, cela dit. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner… »

« Si tu parles de Madison, je… »

Logan éclata d'un rire jaune et faux. « S'il n'y avait que Madison… Je t'en prie, Veronica, tu ne m'as jamais pardonné tout ce que je t'ai fait subir en seconde et en première, et c'est normal, honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le faire à ta place. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Veronica, se figeant subitement.

« De tout ! De moi t'ayant laissée tomber à la mort de Lilly, de mes blagues puériles et cruelles, de la fête de Shelly, de ma guerre contre les PCHers, la liste est longue ! »

« Logan… » Veronica essaya de se rapprocher de lui, mais Logan recula, et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux.

« Non, dans ce cas, dis-moi que tu me l'as pardonné. Dis-moi que c'est du passé, que tu n'as pas le cœur qui se serre quand tu y repenses, dis-moi que cette partie de toi qui me déteste toujours n'existe pas ! »

Veronica cligna des yeux, muette. Est-ce qu'elle lui en avait voulu ? Oui, mille fois oui, elle lui en avait longuement voulu. Mais avait-elle fait la paix avec son passé ? Lui avait-elle pardonné ? En première, quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble la première fois, tout était allé tellement vite qu'elle ne s'était pas posé de questions, leur attraction était trop difficile à combattre. Mais dès qu'il avait fallu un coupable pour quelque chose, Logan était le premier suspect, le premier coupable qu'elle imaginait.

Est-ce que ça avait réellement changé ? Elle avait fait une confiance aveugle à Duncan, même après qu'elle avait découvert qu'il avait couché avec elle à la fête de Shelly. Y penser lui donnait toujours la nausée, mais elle n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il puisse lui cacher autre chose. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné qu'il avait couché avec Meg, qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, qu'il l'aimait toujours… Est-ce qu'elle en aurait accepté autant de Logan ?

Si Logan lui avait annoncé que Hannah était enceinte pendant l'été 2006, l'aurait-elle accepté ? Hannah n'avait jamais été une véritable amie, pas comme Meg l'avait été, mais Veronica connaissait la réponse. Logan aurait pu aller en enfer y jouer au papa et à la maman avec Hannah et son nourrisson.

Logan l'observait intensément, et un sourire sans joie s'accrocha sur son visage. « Tu vois ? »

« Je te pardonne. » déclara-t-elle, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Logan. Sa voix n'était pas un modèle d'assurance, mais Veronica était décidée. « Je te pardonne. » répéta-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui. Logan ne bougea pas, cette fois-ci, comme hypnotisé.

Lorsqu'il finit par cligner des yeux, il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. « Et pour les prochaines fois ? »

« Quelles prochaines fois ? »

Logan claudiqua plus loin, s'éloignant de nouveau de Veronica. « Des prochaines fois où je merderai ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, que j'ai complètement changé ? Je merde, Veronica, c'est ce que je fais ! S'il y a une connerie à faire, je la fais, et je regrette, mais est-ce que tu me pardonneras, à ce moment-là ? Ou est-ce que tu me feras du chantage, est-ce que tu refuseras de me voir tant que je ne te dirai pas chacun de mes faits et gestes ? Ou alors tu planteras un micro dans toute la suite pour vérifier que je ne fais pas quelque chose qui t'insupporte… »

Veronica resta bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre à ça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, action ou vérité ? » s'énerva-t-elle finalement. « Je n'en sais rien, Logan, je ne prévois pas chacune des minutes de ma vie ! »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas la peine, dans ce cas. Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qui va changer ? On ne s'est pas vus ou presque pendant huit mois, et après trois semaines de tension sexuelle, on finit par céder parce qu'on s'est _manqués_ ? Tu veux que je te prédise ce qui va se passer ? Tout va aller à la perfection pendant trois mois, on va chacun faire des efforts, ou pas, d'ailleurs, et puis je vais faire quelque chose qui va t'énerver, et tu vas me sortir Parker, ou Madison, ou tes idéaux ! Ou mieux, je vais vouloir te protéger, tu vas te renfermer, tu oublieras de décrocher ton téléphone, et on en arrivera toujours au même point ! »

Muette, Veronica resta incrédule. Son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer ce qui se passait. Il refusait. Purement et simplement. « Si tu penses ça… »

« J'ai raison, Veronica, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais tu ne veux pas changer, je ne veux pas changer, et il y a un moment où s'aimer ça ne suffit pas… »

Les larmes aux yeux, Veronica secoua la tête. « C'est faux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Logan, qui n'avait pas l'air plus fier. « Tu veux dire que, là, maintenant, si je te dis qu'on est ensemble, tu me pardonneras une erreur que j'ai faite il y a trois mois ? »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Si c'est à propos de Parker…. »

« J'ai dit à Dick que Cassidy t'avait violée à la fête de Shelly. » déclara Logan, regardant Veronica droit dans les yeux. Il lui aurait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre, l'effet aurait été identique.

« Tu as quoi ? » murmura Veronica, le souffle coupé. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle repoussa les larmes du mieux qu'elle pu.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Logan, la voix enrouée. C'était un défi. Il la mettait au défi de lui pardonner une telle erreur.

Veronica resta bouche bée quelques secondes, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Logan, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle avala sa salive, et d'un geste lent, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre son sac en bandoulière.

Sans un mot, la tête basse, le pas traînant, Veronica sortit de la suite.

Logan cligna des yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Son regard ne quittait pas la porte, qui ne s'ouvrit plus.

« Ca doit vouloir dire non. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica ne sut pas combien de temps elle pleura dans sa voiture, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la Saturn, les yeux rouges, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni à quand elle avait quitté le Grand.

Quoiqu'il en était, elle fut surprise de voir Braun assise en face du bar, seule. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était supposée dîner avec elle et son père. Sa _belle-mère_. Et un _dîner de famille_. Connard.

« Bonsoir Veronica ! » l'accueillit gentiment Braun, avec un sourire engageant. Pour la première fois, Veronica réalisa que, peut-être, Braun n'était pas si à l'aise dans son rôle de copine du père de l'élève qui l'aimait probablement le moins. Elle avait l'air plus nerveuse que d'habitude, voire triste. Veronica hocha la tête pour la saluer, et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Elle retira ses chaussures sans se baisser, et alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur.

« Où est mon père ? » marmonna la jeune fille, en jetant un regard vers la cuisinière, sur laquelle était posée une petite cocotte.

« Il a été appelé par le shérif, une histoire avec les Fitzpatricks. » répondit Braun, en triturant un fil de sa veste.

« Oh. » dit simplement Veronica. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

« Keith m'a dit de l'attendre ici, il t'a promis de téléphoner dès que ce serait fini. Mais si tu veux, je peux rentrer chez moi… »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Vous pouvez rester là. Il sera content de vous voir quand il rentrera, je pense. »

Braun la remercia, et les deux filles restèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, sans rien faire, face à face. Finalement, Braun leva le visage vers son élève.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

Veronica cligna des yeux, et croisa le regard de Braun. Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis se leva. « Tout va bien. Merci. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder la télé, je serai dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Braun hocha la tête vigoureusement, regrettant probablement d'avoir essayé. Veronica se dirigeait vers sa chambre, réfléchissant aux paroles de Logan, sentant son cœur se pincer, puis fit volte-face. Elle regarda Braun, qui n'avait pas bougé, et hésita longuement. Elle déglutit une fois, deux fois, ferma les yeux, se retourna vers sa porte, posa la main sur la poignée, et soudainement, elle revit Braun, une arme à la main, tirer sur le Fitzpatricks, et sa décision fut prise.

La confiance, hein ?

Veronica lâcha la poignée, et retourna s'asseoir en face de Braun. « On est d'accord sur le secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Braun leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et, un sourire agréable aux lèvres, lui assura que rien ne serait révélé à qui que ce soit. Veronica ferma les yeux, et décida qu'une bonne fois pour toute, elle devait avoir des réponses. Elle méritait des réponses. Pour tenir sa promesse. De ne pas être sa mère.

Alors Veronica se mit à parler à Jane, lui racontant la mort de Lilly Kane, la perte de ses amis, le départ de sa mère, et Logan. Elle lui parla de sa première, de sa relation avec lui, de l'avoir accusé d'avoir tué Lilly, de s'être remise avec lui l'été-même, pour mieux rompre deux mois après, leur année de terminale qui s'était mal terminée avec la découverte de la schizophrénie de Cassidy, puis de la première année, de Mercer, de la rupture avant Noël, de leur rabibochage torride, de Madison, de Parker, et des derniers évènements des trois semaines qui venaient de passer.

Elle avait délibérément mis de côté tout ce qui avait trait à la fête de Shelly. Veronica trouvait qu'elle avait déjà fait un pas énorme en avant en confiant tous ces secrets sur ces années difficiles. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler de la fête de Shelly à un adulte. Encore moins à un adulte qu'elle connaissait, qui était si proche de son père, et qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'apprécier.

« Il a révélé un de mes secrets les plus humiliants à son meilleur ami, qui, je dois l'avouer, a été beaucoup plus décent depuis quelques temps – Oh mon dieu ! » comprit Veronica. « Oh mon Dieu. C'est pour ça, il… »

Braun ne dit rien, mais semblait ne pas en penser moins. Elle laissa Veronica se remettre de cette épiphanie, et attendit que la jeune fille ait son attention.

« Est-ce si grave que ça ? Qu'il le lui ait dit ? » demanda Braun.

« Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Dick Casablancas est en grande partie responsable de… Il… Il a dit… » Veronica se reprit, et ferma les yeux le temps de contrôler ses émotions. « C'est grave. Logan… Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu me faire une chose pareille. »

« Est-ce que ça remet en question votre envie d'être avec lui ? Tes sentiments pour lui ? »

Veronica détourna le regard. Braun soupira. « Veronica ? » insista-t-elle doucement.

« Rien de ce qu'il fait ne remet en question mes sentiments pour lui. C'est ça le problème. J'aimerais… J'aimerais arrêter, il me fait peur. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pourrait vous faire du mal ? »

Veronica secoua la tête. « Non, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, pas physiquement. Et, émotionnellement, il ne le fait pas intentionnellement, je le sais. Je _sais_ qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de le dire à Dick. »

« Alors quoi ? » poursuivit Braun.

Veronica se laissa tomber la tête dans les mains, et poussa un long soupir. « C'est le contrôle. Quand il est là, et… Ces sentiments, je ne peux rien contrôler quand il s'agit de lui. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et je ne me contrôle plus de quelque façon que ce soit dès qu'il s'agit de Logan. C'est pour ça que ça ne fonctionne pas. J'essaie sans cesse de garder ce contrôle, parce que… »

Veronica ne finit pas sa phrase. Après quelques secondes, Braun le fit pour elle. « Parce que la dernière fois que vous avez perdu le contrôle, vous avez tout perdu. » La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. « Vous avez séparé toutes vos relations, comme ça si l'une ne fonctionne pas, vous ne perdez pas tout. Logan, Mac et Wallace, votre travail, vous refusez de tout mélanger, de peur que tout ne disparaisse. »

Veronica acquiesça de nouveau.

« Et ça donne quoi ? » demanda Braun.

Veronica leva les yeux vers elle, incrédule. « Vous avez vu ma vie ? Le garçon pour qui j'ai des sentiments ne veut plus être avec moi alors qu'il n'a aucun problème à m'avouer qu'il est toujours amoureux de moi. Mon meilleur ami n'ose plus faire appel à moi lorsqu'il a des problèmes personnels. Je me fais kidnapper par les Fitzpatricks. Je me mets la famille McCherry à dos en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Robin le soir de sa mort… C'est vous la psy, professeur. C'est quoi le mot exact, pour ce genre de choses ? »

« Le manque de confiance en vous. Faites-vous confiance, et faites confiance à votre entourage. Ils vous ont tous prouvé qu'ils la méritaient. »

« Et pour Logan ? » demanda Veronica, la tête toujours entre ses mains. Elle était complètement perdue.

« Il vous teste. »

Veronica redressa la tête, et croisa le regard assuré de Braun. La jeune fille l'interrogea des yeux. « Comment ça, il me teste ? »

« Il cherche à savoir jusqu'où il peut aller avant que vous ne le quittiez une nouvelle fois ? Il cherche les limites à votre relation, pour voir si ça vaut le coup de se brûler encore une fois les ailes. »

« C'est insensé ! » protesta Veronica.

« Vraiment ? » questionna Braun, les sourcils haussés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Logan n'est pas comme ça. Il ne teste pas, il se lance dans les relations à cœur perdu, et il se brûle systématiquement les ailes ! Lilly, Caitlin, Kendall, Hannah, toutes ses copines, qu'il les ai aimé ou non, il se jetait dans ces relations, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

« Il a peut-être compris que ce genre de relations n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il a probablement mûri, et il ne veut plus de cette relation inégale avec ses petites amies. Vous me dites qu'il a toujours vécu la même chose, peut-être qu'il en a assez, peut-être que sa rupture avec Parker lui a ouvert les yeux. »

Veronica revit soudainement Parker, un mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait accueillie les cheveux bruns, pour lui rendre son taser et sa fausse carte d'identité. Ce n'était pas sa rupture avec Parker qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. C'était sa _relation_ avec Parker qui l'avait fait. Elle lui avait fait confiance du début à la fin, sans lui poser de questions. Logan l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas l'insulter en cherchant à la rappeler, ou à s'excuser, parce qu'il avait compris ses erreurs.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Veronica, les yeux brillants.

« Réussir le test. » répondit Braun, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Lui pardonner ? » Veronica se mordit la lèvre. « Mais si je lui pardonne ça… »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que vous laisserez tout passer. Définissez une limite à ne pas dépasser, une règle à laquelle aucun de vous, sous aucun prétexte, ne dérogera. Pardonner, ça ne veut pas dire fermer les yeux. Ça veut dire accepter, et ne pas s'en servir comme munition à chaque fois que les choses sont difficiles. Ça veut dire ne pas se servir des erreurs passées comme murailles pour justifier ses propres erreurs. Est-ce que vous êtes prête à faire ça ? Est-ce que vous êtes prête à lui pardonner d'avoir été aussi cruel avec vous dans le passé ? Est-ce que vous-même, vous êtes prête à lui demander pardon pour vos propres erreurs ? »

« Quelles erreurs ? » s'étonna Veronica.

« L'avoir accusé d'avoir tué Lilly ? N'avoir pas toujours été honnête de votre côté ? Lui avoir caché, ou reproché des choses que vous faisiez ? Ne pas lui avoir fait confiance quand vous auriez dû ? Ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il comptait vraiment à vos yeux ? »

« Waw, tant que ça ? » rit nerveusement Veronica, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient étrangement longs. Aussi longs qu'avant la mort de Lilly. Cette Veronica-là savait pardonner. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait redevenir cette Veronica aussi.

« Ce n'est pas que sa faute si votre couple n'a pas fonctionné. Il va falloir aussi accepter vos propres erreurs. Ce n'est ni facile, ni rapide. Peut-être qu'il va vous falloir du temps. Mais est-ce que vous vous en sentez capable ? »

Veronica resta silencieuse un long moment, puis finalement hocha la tête.

Oui.

Elle s'y sentait prête.

**oOoOoOo**

Keith se tenait debout, au milieu de ce qui lui semblait être nulle part. Tout était allé tellement vite. Il était supposé avoir des preuves, la police était supposée arrêter Liam Fitzpatricks. Van Lowe était supposé confronter les mafieux. Avec toutes ces preuves, les Fitzpatricks devaient tomber.

Vincent l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que la transaction avait été avancée. Keith s'était rendu au port, le FBI avait été appelé, il allait assister à l'arrestation de son ennemi numéro un. Il allait pouvoir sauver des dizaines de familles par sa simple présence.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment en était-il arrivé au milieu du port, à regarder les yeux vides de Liam Fitzpatricks, un trou rouge au milieu du front ?

Vincent Van Lowe était à genoux à quelques mètres de Liam, le fixant sans vraiment le voir, sans réaliser les choses. L'arme encore fumante traînait à ses pieds. Les autres membres présents étaient en état d'arrestation. Le FBI fourmillait tout autour d'eux.

Le temps semblait arrêté. Keith leva ses mains à hauteur de vue, et vit quelques tâches de sang sur ses mains. Il cligna des yeux. Sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Appuya sur la première touche.

La voix angoissée de Veronica semblait étouffée.

« Tout va bien. » mentit-il. « Tout est fini. »

Liam Fitzpatricks le fixait toujours de ses yeux vides.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

Merci beaucoup à **Missgege93**, **Asocial** **girl**, **BA-VM**, **Lydia**, **Pomme-banane**, **Choupinette**, **Heaven68**, **LilyAnthea**, et **Sonia**.

* * *


	15. The Connor Chronicles

**Rating :** M  
**Note de Wam :** Ok, j'assure pas. Du tout. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis au moins un mois et demi et je n'ai pas posté parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Donc sachez que le 416 est déjà terminé, mais que, comme je n'ai pas encore commencé le 417 pour cause de sydrôme de la page blanche, le 416 arrivera tardivement. Je suis nulle, je sais. Mais je terminerai cette fic.  
**Note de Wam (2) :** Pour comprendre ce chapitre, il faut se souvenir de l'épisode 2.17 ("When I dreaed of this moment, "I've had the time of my life" was always playing") et du 1.10 pour un Special Guest Star. Je vous conseille d'écouter une scène au style différent avec la chanson "All I need" de Matt Kearney. Pour le reste, après le temps que j'ai mis à poster le 415, je pense qu'il faut que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire.  
**Previously on Veronica Mars :** Veronica commence sa deuxième année (Sophomore Year) à Hearst après son été au FBI. Robin McCherry, une amie un peu spéciale que Veronica s'est faite en cours de psychologie est retrouvée morte d'une overdose, et Van Lowe en déduit que c'est un suicide. Marjorie (rencontrée dans le 3.02), meilleure amie de Robin, demande à Veronica de prouver qu'elle a été assassinée. A cause de la drogue et du jour de la mort de Robin, Veronica en déduit qu'un violeur à la Mercer est revenu sur le campus. Finalement, ce n'est pas le cas, et, comprenant qu'elle ne s'est pas remise de son viol, Veronica rompt avec Piz qui s'envole pour NYC où la radio lui a fait une proposition d'emploi. Poursuivant malgré tout l'affaire, Veronica découvre que Robin était enceinte de son petit ami, Brad, depuis presque 3 mois. Après enquête, notre investigatrice réalise que Brad trompait Robin avait sa soeur, Joanne McCherry, Connasse Extraordinaire. Veronica comprend alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien son amie, d'autant que Brad s'attache à décrire son ex-petite amie comme une réelle salope sans coeur. D'autant plus que personne, excepté Brad, ne savait pour la grossesse de Robin, dont les parents ne semblent pas particulièrement affectés du décès. Lorsque Veronica se fait arrêter pour deal de drogue, la jeune fille finit par découvrir que l'ancienne Tutrice en psychologie de Robin était en fait celle qui devrait être accusée. Veronica découvre finalement que Kendra, la tutrice, s'est fait voler la drogue qui a tué Robin. La mystère s'épaissit, et Veronica ne comprend plus rien, d'autant plus que Logan se fait virer de Hearst et apparaît très épanoui dans sa relation avec Parker, tandis que Keith commence une relation amoureuse avec la terrible Jane Braun, la professeur maudite de psychologie que Veronica honnis au plus haut point, tout en cherchant à prouver les connexions entre Van Lowe et les Fitzpatricks, dans le but de retrouver son poste de shérif, ce qui se solde par une fusillade, la mort de Liam, et une situation extrêmement étrange à la maison Mars. Finalement, Veronica apprend grâce à Dick (John, Casey et Luke) que la folle nuit de débauche sexuelle que Veronica imaginait entre Logan et Madison à Aspen l'année précédente n'avait finalement été qu'une tentative d'abus sexuel réussie de la part de son ennemie jurée. Logan ne se souvient de rien, et a même prononcé le prénom de Veronica au moment M. Logan se fait renverser par une voiture au même moment, et Veronica enquête sur cet accident, pour mieux lever le voile sur sa bataille avec Gory Sorokin, fils d'un diplomate mafieux, qui avait menacé Logan de le tuer l'année précédente. Après que le problème soit réglé, Logan se réveille et se trompe encore une fois de prénom, amenant Parker à rompre avec lui. Immédiatement, Veronica recommence à flirter avec lui, traînant sans cesse dans sa suite, et bientôt les deux casse pieds retrouvent une relation amicale. Jusqu'à ce que Veronica l'embrasse, lui ressorte les paroles de l'epic!scene du 2.20 et se fasse méchamment rembarrer par Logan qui la prévient qu'il n'a pas changé et qu'il ne changera pas. La situation n'est pas améliorée par la découverte de la culpabilité de la mère de Robin qui malgré les apparences, est détruite par la mort de sa fille. Elle finit par partir dans un couvent en Irlande, d'où elle est originaire, et Veronica apprend par une Joanne folle de rage que Robin avait été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, car elle aurait soit-disant tenté de se suicider. En réalité, les apparences étaient trompeuses. Robin n'a jamais pardonné à ses parents de ne pas l'avoir crue. Pour retrouver un peu le nord, Veronica finit par accepter de discuter avec Jane Braun, et lui confie qu'elle est prête à se battre pour récupérer Logan. Voici la suite...

**415**

**THE CONNOR CHRONICLES**

Mac et Veronica échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Wallace faisait de toute évidence exprès de les ignorer, les yeux fixés sur la charmante afro-américaine assise à côté de lui, et rougissait à vue d'œil. Les lèvres de Veronica s'étirèrent dans un sourire faussement sincère, les yeux dirigés vers Wallace d'abord, puis fixés sur la pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes dans le même cours de physique ? »

Flora ajusta ses lunettes d'un geste mécanique trahissant toute la nervosité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, et Wallace jeta un regard mauvais à sa meilleure amie.

« Oui, » bafouilla Flora, tout en repoussant une mèche noire derrière son oreille droite. Son autre main vola vers une mèche sur la gauche qu'elle tritura, essayant probablement de reprendre le contrôle de ses joues.

« C'est sa majeure ! » affirma Wallace, comme s'il s'agissait d'un prix nobel. « Mais je ne l'ai pas invitée à déjeuner pour que mes amies la scrutent. »

« Ah non ? » soupira Veronica, l'air déçue. « Moi qui rêvais pourtant d'une personne à mettre mal à l'aise. » La jeune fille se laissa tomber la tête dans sa main, et repoussa son plateau avec une grimace dégoûtée. A côté d'elle, Mac mangeait avec énergie sa salade composée et Veronica la surprit en train de faire un clin d'œil à Flora.

« Je connais déjà Mac. » expliqua Flora. Veronica ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle trouvait nécessaire de l'en informer, mais après tout, Flora avait face à elle une fille au regard perçant, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer avec curiosité depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de Wallace.

Apparemment, son petit ami avait un cours à rattraper, et était obligé de l'abandonner pour manger. Wallace, en preux chevalier, s'était évidemment immédiatement proposé pour lui tenir compagnie. « Tu es connue, Veronica. » ajouta la jeune fille timidement.

Le sourire de Veronica se glaça. « Oui, parce qu'une vidéo de moi a tourné sur internet. C'est tout moi, ça. Une vraie Paris Hilton. »

Flora rougit, tandis que Wallace jetait un nouveau regard noir à Veronica. « Euh… Je parlais de ton rôle dans l'arrestation de Mercer l'an dernier. Je ne regarde pas les vidéos qu'on m'envoie, c'est trop souvent d'un goût douteux. »

Veronica cligna des yeux, et se mordit la langue. « Oh. » Un ange passa rapidement, puis Veronica grimaça. « Désolée. »

Flora releva un peu la tête, et se gratta les cheveux, incroyablement gênée. « Non, non, je comprends. Moi aussi si on m'avait fait ça je serais complètement parano. C'est classe ce que t'as fait, en tout cas. Arrêter Mercer, je veux dire ! Pas la vidéo porno ! Enfin ! Euh… »

Veronica eut une image mentale de la jeune fille, armée d'une pelle au beau milieu d'un cimetière, creusant sa tombe contre son gré, de plus en plus profondément. Wallace finit par poser sa main sur celle de Flora, et la lui secoua doucement. Immédiatement, Veronica et Mac tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre, se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire.

« Chut, Flora. » riait Wallace. « On a compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Le message est passé, Veronica est super cool. C'est ma meilleure amie, après tout, c'est normal. »

Veronica eut un rictus mesquin. « Tu as même failli être mon petit frère. Quel dommage que nos parents n'aient pas emménagé ensemble. Tu aurais été une parfaite petite poupée. Je t'aurais probablement appelé Ken. Ou Aladdin. »

Mac, Wallace et Flora haussèrent les sourcils, intrigués. Ce fut finalement Mac qui réagit la première. « Aladdin ? »

« J'ai déjà un nom ! » protesta Wallace. « Et il me convient très bien ! »

« Pas si tu avais été ma poupée. Tu te serais appelé Aladdin. Ou _Ken_. »

Wallace resta pensif un instant, puis écarquilla les yeux. « Attends, Ken, c'était pas le nom que tu avais insisté à donner à Back Up, mais contre lequel ton père s'était sauvagement opposé ? Votre première vraie dispute ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Il m'a acheté une glace, et je lui ai pardonné depuis. »

« Tu voulais appeler ton chien _Ken_ ? » répéta Mac, déjà hilare.

« J'avais six ans. J'adorais les Barbie. »

« Heureusement que vos parents ont rompu ! » éclata de rire Flora.

Wallace se mit à ricaner bêtement.

« Madison Sinclair avait pu appeler son chien Princesse Bijoux, et ses parents ne s'y sont jamais opposés. » se souvint soudainement Veronica avec une moue boudeuse. A sa plus grande surprise, son cœur ne se pinça pas, et sa tête ne fut pas envahie de scénarii sordides. C'était reposant.

« Oui, mais Back Up n'a jamais déféqué sur chaque surface verticale de ta chambre. Ni mangé tes poupées. Ni déchiré tes draps dans un élan de folie. » rétorqua Mac avec un sourire carnassier.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris qu'elle sache ce genre de détails dont même Veronica n'était pas au courant. Mac haussa une épaule. « Elle avait pleuré dans les toilettes quand on était en CE2, et m'avait tout raconté. Puis elle s'était empressée de me donner un coup de pied dans le genou en disant que j'avais pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit. »

Wallace et Veronica éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal que Back Up ne se soit pas appelé Ken, finalement. Peut-être que son père avait eu raison. Une fois de plus. Flora essuya ses larmes de rire, et se pencha pour attraper son sac en s'excusant.

« Je dois y aller, peut-être que Xander aura fini son cours le temps que j'arrive devant sa salle. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer ! »

Mac et Veronica la saluèrent d'un geste de la main, tandis que Wallace la suivait du regard après lui avoir vaguement marmonné un « au revoir » à peine audible. La jeune fille était à peine sortie du restaurant que Veronica jetait un bout de pain à son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que je dois faire une recherche sur elle ? » le titilla-t-elle.

Wallace soupira, et regarda d'un air misérable sa canette de Fanta. « Tu l'as entendue ! Si _Xander_ est à moins de cent mètres, le reste de la planète n'existe pas… »

« Ooouuuhhh… Monsieur est jaloux ! » l'embêta Mac.

« Elle est sympa, ceci dit, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Veronica hocha la tête, sûre d'elle. « Elle a l'air super, oui. Je la sens bien. »

« Ouais. » grommela Wallace, plongé dans ses pensées.

Mac et Veronica échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et désolé pour le pauvre Wallace. « En plus, elle est intelligente. » ajouta-t-il. « Et elle est marrante, aussi, mais là elle était intimidée alors elle n'a pas vraiment osé, mais quand on la connaît, elle est hilarante ! »

« Elle semble malheureusement très _prise_. Par un petit ami. » répondit doucement Veronica.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être ami avec elle ! » renchérit Mac, cherchant l'appui de la jeune fille d'un regard hésitant.

« Non, c'est sûr ! Si tu veux, je peux même te faire une poupée vaudoue pour que tu la piques. » proposa Veronica en hochant la tête avec véhémence. « Avec un peu de chance et un cassage de figure en bonne et due forme, tu peux totalement les faire rompre, et jouer l'épaule compatissante ! »

Wallace secoua la tête, sérieusement. « Nan. » Il se leva en prenant son sac, l'air penaud, mais au moment de partir, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. « Au fait, ma mère demande confirmation pour le dîner dans quinze jours ? »

« Yep ! Papa sera rentré d'ici-là. Et avec un peu de chance, Braun ne l'aura pas étripé lorsqu'il lui aura appris la nouvelle. » Veronica se saisit de son plateau, en même temps que Mac, et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour le vider, alors que Wallace s'en allait, l'air un peu plus joyeux.

Mac sortit un cahier de cours de Veronica ne savait où, et l'ouvrit pour réviser. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être curieuse. « Quel dîner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père et Alicia ont décidé de donner une sorte de figure paternelle à Darrell pour le canaliser un peu. Ils pensent qu'il manque de structure, qu'il est complètement paumé. Du coup, on va se voir un peu plus souvent. Après tout, nos parents sont restés assez longtemps ensemble, et Darrell aimait bien papa. »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » demanda Mac en sortant vers le parking.

Veronica leva la tête vers le soleil, savourant les rayons chauds qui illuminaient son visage. La véritable chaleur revenait, et Veronica n'aurait pas pu en être plus satisfaite. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et shoota dans un caillou qui traînait sur son chemin. « J'en sais rien. Mais Braun a assez mal pris la nouvelle. Apparemment, elle n'aime pas le fait que mon père ait des ex. J'espère qu'elle aura pas à rencontrer ma mère un de ces quatre… »

« Ooh, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont partir à l'autre bout du pays ? » Mac esquiva une poubelle sur son chemin d'un mouvement agile qui impressionna Veronica. Comment pouvait-elle réviser, discuter, et voir ce qui se passait devant elle ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre, mais elle finit par se souvenir de ce que Mac attendait. « Euh, non, pas vraiment. Enfin, pas que pour ça. J'imagine. »

Mac ricana. « Tu as l'air super au courant. »

« Papa nous a fait peur avec ce qui s'est passé avec les Fitzpatricks il y a dix jours. Il a vu Vinnie exécuter Liam, et ça l'a assez secoué. Entre ça, et le fait que Braun ne soit finalement pas si sûre d'elle dans sa relation avec mon père, je crois qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de vacances. Loin de moi. Qui, en tant qu'étudiante, passe beaucoup de temps à la maison. »

Mac releva la tête vers Veronica, et grimaça, dégoûtée. « Beurk. Braun a son appart, non ? »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir quoique ce soit. Et toi, comment ça va ? »

Mac replongea la tête dans ses cours. « Il fait beau, j'ai un partiel dans une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui gagne. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça. » contra Veronica, en s'asseyant sur l'herbe du campus. Mac lâcha son sac, et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

« J'en veux horriblement à Logan. » finit-elle par avouer, laissant tomber ses révisions.

Veronica eut un petit rire. « Je connais le sentiment. »

« Je sais que, techniquement, ce n'est pas sa faute. Je veux dire, il ne lui a pas dit de quitter l'état et de rentrer chez elle, mais… Mais c'est plus facile de le détester que de reconnaître que c'est ma faute. »

Veronica cligna des yeux, perdue. « Qu'est-ce qui serait ta faute ? L'inconscience de Logan et ses délires avec Gory ? Le fait qu'il lui ait menti pendant des mois, qu'il n'ait pas toujours été très honnête avec elle, et qu'il ne lui ait même jamais dit lui-même ce qui s'était passé avec la mafia russe ? »

« C'était mon rôle, Veronica ! » s'énerva Mac. « C'était mon rôle, j'étais supposée la protéger ! C'est moi qui l'ai convaincue de rester après son viol, je lui avais promis que je serais là pour elle, que je la protègerais, et j'ai échoué, encore une fois ! »

Mac se redressa, et arracha une poignée d'herbe qu'elle dépiauta méthodologiquement. Veronica s'assit à côté d'elle, mais resta quelques secondes silencieuse.

« Parker n'est pas Cassidy. Et tu n'as pas échoué. »

Mac leva la tête vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Crois-moi, Mac. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. C'est pas faute d'essayer. Tu n'étais pas responsable de son couple avec Logan, et tu ne pouvais rien faire qui ne les fasse pas rompre, rien qui ne les blesse pas. »

« Elle souffrirait moins si ça s'était passé au début, si je lui avais dit pour le site, si j'avais été honnête. »

Veronica secoua la tête à la négative. « Tu cherchais à la préserver d'une certaine façon. Tu l'as fait pour de bonnes raisons, et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

« J'ai choisi, Veronica. » déclara Mac, comme si c'était un aveu qu'elle avait eu envie de faire depuis des semaines. « Même Parker s'en est rendu compte. »

Veronica recula la tête, l'incompréhension s'affichant clairement sur son visage. « Oui, tu as choisi de la protéger, ce n'est pas… »

« J'ai _choisi_. J'ai choisi de me mettre de ton côté, et pas du sien. Je savais parfaitement qu'en ne disant rien à Parker, je ne faisais que repousser l'inéluctable, la rupture, et je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre tu le découvrirais, que Parker et Logan ne dureraient pas. Jamais. »

Veronica chercha une blague à faire, une remarque sarcastique sur le fait que Mac aurait été une shippeuse du Logan/Veronica s'ils étaient des personnages de série, ou qu'elle était trop mignonne, mais le fait était que les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à en rire.

« Je savais qu'en me taisant, j'allais plus blesser Parker que toi. Je t'ai choisie par rapport à Parker. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vous voir vous remettre ensemble, de me voir hésiter entre mon amitié avec elle et mon amitié avec toi, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici, qu'elle n'avait pas d'allié. »

Veronica déglutit péniblement, incapable de trouver une parole réconfortante. Finalement, le sarcasme lui revint en mémoire.

« Elle serait probablement ravie d'apprendre que Logan m'a rejetée. »

Mac fit une grimace compatissante. « Il n'a toujours pas appelé ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ à lui d'appeler, mais à moi. »

« Et tu attends quoi ? » demanda Mac, sincèrement curieuse.

Veronica regarda au loin les filles bronzer au soleil, les garçons les observer avec avidité, et soupira. « Que le nœud dans mon ventre se défasse. »

**oOoOoOo**

Quelque chose lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien à cet instant précis. Un verre de JB, par exemple. Avec des glaçons. Ou sans. Le bon côté de la chose, c'était que Veronica ne serait pas là. Il y avait personnellement veillé – une vérification d'emploi du temps auprès de Weevil avait des effets similaires à un tour de magie hors du commun.

Logan essayait de se rassurer en se disant que la situation s'était légèrement arrangée depuis qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour sauver Veronica des mains de psychopathes, mais Logan était quand même quelqu'un de suffisamment lucide pour savoir que Keith Mars n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère.

Le mot intimidant ne commençait même pas à couvrir toute la dimension d'effroi que le père de Veronica pouvait inspirer chez Logan. Celui-ci était même quasi-certain que Keith savourait l'effet qu'il faisait aux jeunes hommes qui formaient l'entourage de sa fille. Wallace devait être le seul être au patrimoine génétique XY qui n'était pas terrifié à la simple mention de Keith Mars. Ancien shérif. Père de la fille à qui il en avait fait sacrément baver.

Peut-être que, finalement, Veronica était plus magnanime que Keith. Au moins, elle lui avait suffisamment pardonné pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Logan avait du mal à imaginer Keith lui offrir la moindre considération. Le souvenir du dîner immensément mal à l'aise lui brûlait toujours une partie du cerveau.

A côté de lui, Dick n'avait pas l'air véritablement plus fier. Loin de là. Il fixait devant lui, sans bouger le moindre muscle, tel un robot qu'on avait éteint. Logan ne l'avait jamais vu si immobile de sa vie. Même dans un coma éthylique, Dick trouvait le moyen d'être hyperactif.

Logan ne savait pas quoi tirer du silence pesant et insupportable de Keith. Ce traitement était parfait pour mettre les deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise, et Logan en était désormais convaincu : Keith Mars savourait son pouvoir de terreur sur les jeunes 09ers de Neptune. Dick était probablement déjà en train d'imaginer l'ancien shérif en train de leur arracher la tête avec un sourire diabolique, faisant la danse de la victoire en ricanant tel un maniaque.

Au bout d'une éternité à regarder Logan dans les yeux, fouillant chaque parcelle de son regard, Keith finit par expirer, et Logan réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était en apnée depuis deux bonnes minutes. Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre sa respiration, et il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait vu un sourire amusé illuminer le visage du détective privé.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez vous associer avec moi pour que je vous mette en relation avec des enfants à problème ? »

Dick était si blanc que Logan crut un instant qu'il allait défaillir. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne la parole. Dick allait probablement leur vomir dessus s'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Pas seulement vous. Vous avez probablement des collègues dans l'état qui font face à ce genre de situations. Pour l'instant, nous voulons réserver la fondation à la Californie, mais si ça fonctionne, on envisage de l'étendre au pays entier. »

Keith réfléchit un instant. « Qui est votre avocat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bill Lee. » répondit Logan avec assurance. Il était en mode business, et il n'en revenait pas de constater qu'il _aimait_ ça. Il y était bon, et s'il parvenait à être presque à l'aise devant le père de son ex petite amie qui le haïssait et l'avait même sorti de son appartement, alors il y avait fort à parier que Logan serait capable de convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser tomber la fac, finalement.

« Evidemment. » ricana Keith. C'était l'avocat de beaucoup de 09ers, Keith avait dû avoir affaire avec lui à de nombreuses reprises. Logan savait que Bill Lee était un hargneux en affaires.

« Vous avez le temps de réfléchir à notre offre, l'association n'est pas encore montée. » expliqua Logan. « Nous commençons seulement les démarches administratives, mais j'espérais trouver un soutien au préalable pour m'assurer que mon projet était viable. »

Keith hocha la tête, pensivement. « Je vois. Vous pensez la construire où ? »

« Pour l'instant, on va voir petit, Dick et moi en avons parlé, et on a pensé qu'il fallait un endroit assez chaleureux, où les gens auraient envie de se confier. Un endroit discret, où ils pourraient se réfugier. Un endroit qui soit aussi assez proche de chez eux. Ensuite, on se développera dans des bâtiments plus grands, qui plairont sûrement plus à nos investisseurs. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Keith resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées, et Logan était sûr qu'il était impressionné. Au moins aussi impressionné que Dick l'était, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et semblait avoir quelques difficultés à reprendre une respiration normale.

« C'est intelligent. » conclut Keith. « Je dois t'avouer, Logan, je suis agréablement surpris par ton entreprise. »

« Merci. »

« C'est une excellente idée. Neptune en a bien besoin, tu peux me croire. Les villes du comté aussi, je pense. »

L'ancien shérif ne s'en doutait certainement pas, mais c'était le plus beau compliment que Logan eût pu recevoir. Venant d'un homme que Logan admirait depuis tant d'années, c'était une sorte d'accomplissement qui remplissait le jeune homme d'une joie qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même soupçonnée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un, qu'un adulte qui n'avait rien à gagner dans cette histoire, reconnaisse que l'idée était non seulement bonne, mais qu'elle était nécessaire.

Keith croisa le regard de Logan, et celui-ci réalisa finalement que Keith était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il lui disait. Logan cligna des yeux, surpris, et Keith se leva. Dick sursauta, mais Logan se leva également. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas au geste que fit le détective privé l'instant suivant.

Il lui tendit la main.

Pendant quelques secondes, Logan regarda la main tendue de monsieur Mars sans comprendre, et lorsqu'il l'entendit lui affirmer « Je vous suis. », Logan leva les yeux vers l'homme, n'osant pas y croire. Avec un sourire stupide, accompagné d'un rire incrédule, Logan empoigna fermement la main de monsieur Mars, et la secoua énergiquement.

« Merci de votre confiance. Quand vous serez shérif, vous pourrez faire encore plus, vous verrez. »

Le sourire de Keith disparut légèrement, alors que Dick se levait pour serrer lui serrer la main, réalisant seulement qu'il n'allait pas se faire arracher la tête. Totalement bouleversé, Dick finit par secouer la tête, et marmonna un « Je t'attends dans la voiture » choqué, puis disparut derrière la porte.

Logan ne l'entendit pas.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais redevenir shérif, Logan. »

« Pourquoi ? Les journaux disent que Vinnie va démissionner, et que c'est grâce à vous que les Fitzpatricks ont été arrêtés. »

Keith se rassit, l'air soucieux. « Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment redevenir shérif. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes le meilleur shérif que Neptune ait jamais eu ! »

Keith leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, amusé. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais il y a cinq ans, lorsque j'accusais Jake Kane d'avoir tué Lilly. »

Logan rougit. Il le nierait si quiconque le lui demandait, mais le fait était qu'il rougissait. De honte. « Techniquement, Jake Kane n'y était pour rien. » contrecarra-t-il.

Keith laissa échapper un petit rire sincère. « Non. Et c'est ma fille qui a tout compris. »

« Qui serait shérif, si vous ne vous présentez pas ? »

Le détective haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter ce bureau. J'aime ce que j'y fais. Avec un bon shérif, je pense que travailler à Neptune sera plus agréable. Je n'aurai plus les affaires sordides à régler, je m'occuperai des femmes trompées… »

« Et vous mourriez d'ennui. » affirma Logan. « Voyez les choses en face, monsieur Mars, vous êtes fait pour la justice, pour sauver des vies. Pas pour prendre des photos en face d'un motel miteux. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous avez juste peur que ça rate encore une fois. »

Le regard particulièrement étonné que leva Keith sur Logan perturba légèrement le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé dire une telle chose à Keith Mars. Peut-être que Dick avait eu raison de s'enfuir dès qu'il avait compris que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

« Tu as sûrement raison. Mais qui reprendra les rênes de Mars Investigations si je deviens shérif ? Qui s'occupera des affaires dans lesquelles la police ne peut pas intervenir ? »

« J'imagine qu'il faudrait que vous formiez votre propre padawan. » plaisanta Logan en se levant.

Keith ne bougea pas. Il observait une photo de Veronica sur son bureau. Logan suivit son regard, et secoua la tête. « Quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je sais. » affirma Keith.

Alors que Logan ouvrait la porte pour sortir, Braun la poussait pour entrer. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Logan, la femme le dévisagea longuement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Logan comprit soudainement l'envie de Veronica de l'étrangler la majeure partie du temps. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Keith lui sourit et se leva. Logan se tourna vers lui. « Il faudra que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre, j'imagine. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà quelques idées. »

Logan quitta la pièce, et bientôt Keith entendit la porte de Mars Investigations se fermer. Braun était partie l'attendre dans le siège de secrétaire de Veronica. Il repensa à Veronica, aux Fitzpatricks, à Vinnie Van Lowe, à la fusillade. Il repensa au visage horrifié de Vincent, à son geste dégoûté lorsqu'il avait jeté l'arme comme si elle lui avait brûlé les mains.

« Plus tard. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Mec, on fête ça. Au moins huit litres de vodka, là. »

Logan éclata de rire en retirant ses chaussures. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses bandages, il avait un peu de rééducation à faire, mais il ne boitait pas, et sa cheville ne lui faisait mal que lorsqu'il était fatigué. Dick se dirigea immédiatement vers le minibar qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif pour en tirer une vieille bouteille de vodka dont il ne restait pas grand chose. Dick l'observa une seconde, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis. On a survécu, Logan. On l'a fait. On est, genre, des _héros_. »

« Des héros, c'est ça. Sûrement. » se moqua Logan en allant poser ses affaires sur la table. Les dossiers étaient incroyablement bien rangés, pour une fois.

« Sérieux, t'as pas cru que ta dernière heure était arrivée pendant qu'il te fixait comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de t'éviscérer ? »

Logan se sortit une bière du minibar, et s'assit à côté de Dick, à même la moquette. Dick laissa tomber sa tête blonde contre la baie vitrée de la terrasse, et poussa un long soupir.

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu une envie géante de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de nous tuer. Par contre, il aurait pu descendre en flèche notre projet, ou penser qu'on se moquait de lui. »

Dick ouvrit les yeux, et dévisagea Logan, l'incompréhension marquée sur son visage. « Pourquoi on se moquerait de lui ? » demanda-t-il, horrifié. « Je ne me serais pas embêté à monter un projet juste pour le mettre en rogne. »

Logan prit une gorgée de bière, et acquiesça de la tête. « C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'on ne craignait rien, finalement. »

Dick ne répondit pas, mais but une longue gorgée de vodka, qui sembla passer sans problème. Logan l'entendit soupirer. Soudainement, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il dut gesticuler un peu pour passer ses doigts dans la poche de son jean, mais le téléphone passa rapidement le long de son pantalon.

Après avoir vérifié le numéro de la personne qui l'appelait, Logan décrocha, surpris.

« Connor, mon ami ! » le salua-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, Logan vit Dick grimacer et se lever. Dick n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Connor. Logan avait toujours pris ça pour de la jalousie, mais peut-être que le fait que Madison ne cessait de baver devant lui rendait effectivement sa présence ou sa mention assez difficile. Logan l'aimait bien, pour sa part. Il avait toujours réussi à le tenir loin de Lilly.

Il était assez sûr qu'il l'aurait beaucoup moins apprécié si Lilly l'avait accompagné sur les tournages où Logan et Connor passaient un peu de temps.

« Salut Logan, quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand chose. Nouvellement célibataire, pour changer. Toi ? Ton nouveau film va bientôt sortir, si E! ne se trompe pas ! » ricana Logan, avalant une nouvelle lampée de bière.

« C'est à propos de ça que je t'appelle, pour être honnête. » confia Connor, semblant légèrement ennuyé. Logan ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se doutait bien que Connor ne l'appelait pas pour lui demander quel temps il faisait à Neptune. C'était probablement le même qu'à Hollywood, de toute façon.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Connor, je ne te donnerai pas mon secret pour être irrésistible. » railla le jeune homme.

« AH. Ah. En fait, je me fais harceler. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Logan réagit finalement. « Mmmh. Un conseil : ne trompe pas ta femme avec une psychopathe qui sait se servir d'un couteau. Mon père t'aurait bien raconté son expérience, mais… Tu sais. Il est mort, et tout. »

Logan pouvait entendre Connor lever les yeux au ciel et se retenir de rire. « Crétin. » l'insulta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas marié, je ne trompe jamais mes copines – ou presque – et je ne t'appelle pas pour des conseils. »

« Oh ? » demanda Logan, avec une déception feinte. Il observa sa bouteille de bière distraitement. « Tu veux que je distraie son attention avec mon charisme exceptionnel ? »

« Je voudrais savoir si tu es toujours en contact avec la blonde mignonne qui nous a mis une pâtée au poker. Tu ne vois peut-être plus de qui je parle, c'était y a trois ans, mais elle était petite, blonde, et elle était ca-non. »

Logan ferma les yeux, et laissa tomber sa tête contre la baie vitrée. Il ne parvint pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à retenir un petit rire cynique. « Veronica. » dit-il.

« Ouais, je crois que c'était son prénom. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle solutionnait des problèmes ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un vrai détective privé ? Ou, tu sais, la police ? » grommela Logan. « C'est pas, genre, leur boulot ? T'as des tonnes de gardes du corps aussi, si je me souviens bien ! »

« Tu te souviens l'histoire avec Helen l'année dernière ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner, le détective privé a tout vendu à des torchons ? » comprit Logan.

« Gagné. Et la police ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je sais que je veux faire la promotion du film, mais Tatiana pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »

« Tatiana ? » demanda Logan malgré lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, après tout ?

« C'est mon agent. Elle est tout le temps sur mon dos, on dirait ma mère. Mais elle est sympa, et elle a raison les trois quarts du temps. Tu crois que tu peux me mettre en contact avec Veronica ? »

Logan fit une moue boudeuse qu'il fut content que Connor ne puisse pas voir. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que Veronica ne va pas dire à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il imaginait parfaitement Connor hausser une épaule, torse nu, devant la télé, zappant de chaînes en chaîne, n'appelant que parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé les malades mentales. Logan trouvait son côté blasé un peu agaçant, par moment.

« Elle avait l'air cool. T'as toujours son numéro ? »

Logan soupira. Il mourait d'envie de revoir Veronica, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle saute sur l'occasion de passer un moment dans la même pièce que lui. Il allait probablement devoir faire du léchage de bottes. Peut-être que la meilleure solution était de donner le numéro de Veronica à Connor sans jouer les intermédiaires. Après avoir passé huit mois à la croiser brièvement, Logan était persuadé que deux semaines sans la voir serait facile à vivre.

Comme d'habitude, il avait eu tort.

« Tu peux être à Neptune cet après-midi ? »

« Euh, je suis à Neptune, mec. L'avant-première se fait ici, parce que c'est, genre, la ville natale de la femme du réalisateur, ou je sais pas quoi. On est tous là. »

« Vous logez où ? » Logan était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait déjà deviné le lieu de résidence du cast du dernier film de Connor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'ait pas encore croisé.

« Au Neptune Grand, tu vois où c'est ? »

Logan secoua la tête, et éclata de rire. Il l'avait dit à Veronica : si elle pensait que Connor était un génie…

« Connor, t'es vraiment un abruti. »

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Une partie d'elle ne se remettait pas d'avoir en face d'elle _Connor Larkin_. Connor Larkin, mannequin extraordinaire, qui était capable de rendre ses genoux flasques d'un seul sourire Colgate.

L'autre partie d'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Logan l'ait appelée. Elle était restée tellement bloquée à fixer son téléphone, interloquée, éberluée, qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à temps pour décrocher. Elle avait écouté avec précaution le message de Logan, qui lui expliquait que Connor Larkin avait besoin d'aide et qu'il était prêt à la payer cher pour qu'elle résolve son problème. Le rendez-vous était dans sa suite. Si elle le voulait, il pouvait déguerpir. Dick l'avait déjà fait lorsque Logan l'avait informé que Connor débarquerait dans la chambre dans peu de temps.

« T'es vraiment un connard ! » avait-il râlé en partant. Logan était persuadé qu'il avait pris les escaliers pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser.

Veronica avait rappelé Logan pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait immédiatement, et qu'il pouvait rester. La conversation n'avait été qu'une suite de silences mal à l'aise, d'hésitations, et de bafouillages. Finalement écarlate, Veronica avait raccroché, et mis la musique à fond avant de pouvoir démarrer.

Dans son souvenir, Connor Larkin était canon. Mais son souvenir datait de trois ans, à une époque où elle était presque désespérée. Trois ans après, encore plus désespérée, Veronica le trouvait littéralement magnifique. Il était probablement le descendant d'un Dieu. Veronica l'imaginait parfaitement jouer Hercules. Elle aurait été une volontaire de choix pour être sa Megara.

« Euh… Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Connor la fixait aussi, ce qui mettait Veronica incroyablement mal à l'aise. De son côté, Logan avait disparu dans la cuisine dès qu'il avait vu la jeune fille poser les yeux sur son crush d'enfance. Logan savait que depuis le premier film de Connor lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, Veronica bavait devant lui. Lilly avait passé son temps à se moquer d'elle gentiment, tout en affirmant qu'elle avait d'excellents goûts. Et qu'elle en ferait son quatre heures sans poser la moindre question.

« T'es encore plus jolie que dans mon souvenir. » lâcha Connor avec un sourire entendu. La remarque aurait pu paraître perverse ou déplacée si elle avait été dite par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Veronica devait avouer que si Logan n'avait pas été là, elle aurait laissé échapper un petit couinement parfaitement humiliant.

En tout cas, elle fut particulièrement fière du professionnalisme qu'elle afficha à ce moment-là. Elle ne bafouilla presque pas. « Euh, merci. Mais… Enfin j'imagine que ça n'est pas le problème pour lequel Logan m'a appelée à la rescousse. »

Le sourire de Connor s'effaça un petit peu, ce qui soulagea Veronica. S'il arrêtait de lui sourire, peut-être qu'elle pourrait penser normalement. Logan entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé sans la regarder. Qu'est-ce que c'était son problème ? C'était à elle d'être énervée parce qu'il avait dit à Dick que son petit frère l'avait violée ! Pas à lui de se la jouer cœurs brisés parce qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée dans ses bras. Et puis, il l'avait quand même méchamment rembarrée, après tout.

« Veronica ? » appela Connor.

Veronica secoua la tête, réalisant qu'elle avait fixé Logan pendant que Connor lui racontait ses problèmes. De son côté, Logan ne comprenait pas la réaction de Veronica. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait lancé mille malédictions avec son regard perçant ? Il était presque sûr qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui en lui criant dessus pour Dick. Elle pensait probablement qu'il l'avait appâtée en lui mettant Connor Larkin sous le nez. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit déplacée pour l'aider. Si elle était prête à mettre de côté son dégoût pour son ex juste pour passer du temps avec Connor, Logan ne souhaitait pas assister à la scène.

Sauf qu'il y assistait. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à partir. Parce qu'il avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux. Oh, ce n'était pas comme si son masochisme était nouveau, après tout.

« J'ai apporté les lettres. » expliquait Connor.

« Depuis combien de temps tu les reçois ? » demanda Veronica, en mode détective privé. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Logan. Ah ! Il suffisait d'agiter une affaire sous le nez de Veronica, et même Connor Larkin disparaissait.

Bien fait.

Connor haussa les épaules, pas vraiment concerné. « Je sais pas. Je reçois toujours des lettres un peu bizarres. Plein de filles me racontent leurs fantasmes, elles ont souvent beaucoup d'imagination d'ailleurs. Mais là, c'est des photos de moi dans ma vie privée, dans ma loge. »

Veronica attrapa les lettres, et observa les photos avec curiosité. « Elle embrasse systématiquement la lettre avec un rouge à lèvres particulier. C'est toujours la même couleur. Ça simplifiera grandement l'élimination de la coupable. Et le fait qu'elle ait pris des photos de toi dans ta loge rend aussi l'enquête beaucoup plus facile. »

Connor observa Veronica, dubitatif. « Euh, ah bon ? »

Veronica lui sourit doucement. Logan leva les yeux au ciel. S'il lui avait demandé Veronica lui aurait sûrement répondu avec agacement, ou paternalisme ! Quand il pensait qu'elle s'était traînée à ses pieds – ou presque – pas deux semaines auparavant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ! Quelle hypocrite ! Il suffisait qu'un acteur canon passe dans la ville, et tous ses sentiments avaient disparus ! Apparemment, elle ne tenait pas _tant_ que ça à se remettre avec lui.

« Peu de personnes ont accès au tournage, et encore moins à ta loge. Quant au rouge à lèvres, il me suffit d'aller voir toutes les filles que tu as laissé entrer, ou avec qui tu as eu une relation plus ou moins lointaine. »

Alors que Connor ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, quelqu'un sonna. Connor sursauta, et se précipita sur la porte pour laisser entrer une jeune femme de moins de trente ans, aux longues jambes, à peine maquillée. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un bouquin comme le Diable s'habille en Prada : belle, fine – trop fine ? – les cheveux lissés, permanentés, teints, le visage harmonieux, les vêtements chers. Elle portait cependant une fine paire de lunettes carrées. Dolce & Gabbana, bien sûr.

« Tiana ! » l'accueillit Connor en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Logan s'était redressé, et observait la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'admiration. Veronica lui jeta un regard mauvais. Alors comme ça il était toujours « amoureux d'elle » ? Il ne regardait aucune autre fille quand il était avec elle, habituellement. Veronica offrit un sourire mauvais à Tatiana. Dommage qu'elle ne portât pas de rouge à lèvres, sinon Veronica se serait fait un plaisir de l'accuser de harceler son propre poulain.

« C'est la jeune fille dont tu parlais ? » demanda Tatiana avec un air pincé. Elle dévisagea Veronica de haut en bas, mais Connor lui donna une gentille tape sur la tête.

« Je t'interdis de la dévisager comme ça. C'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter la dernière collection de Chanel que ça la rend moins intelligente. » railla Connor.

Veronica cligna des yeux.

« Je trouve ton manque d'attrait pour la mode très rafraîchissant. » l'assura Connor, comme pour la rassurer. Veronica baissa la tête et observa son jean, ses boots, et son t-shirt Abercrombie & Fitch. L'envie de mettre un rouge à lèvres dans le sac de Tatiana la démangea. « Logan, Veronica, je vous présente celle que je considère comme ma sœur. C'est une amie d'enfance. »

« Enchantée, » traça Veronica. « Est-ce qu'on peut passer à la raison de cette rencontre ? »

« Euh, on en était où ? » demanda Connor, en s'asseyant à côté de Logan. Tatiana ne bougea pas, alors que Veronica allait s'asseoir sur la petite table, fixant toujours les photos.

« Tu es sorti avec des filles du tournage ? »

« Non ! Je ne mélange pas le professionnel et le personnel ! » mentit Connor. Tatiana renifla avec mépris. Connor leva les yeux au ciel, pris la main dans le sac. « Bon, peut-être à une ou deux occasions. »

« J'ai besoin de noms. J'imagine qu'il y a Cassandra Hardin dans le lot. Elle joue celle qui te tue dans le film qui va sortir, non ? »

Connor eut un sourire éclatant. « Oh, Cassie. C'était il y a longtemps, on a rompu il y a cinq ans, et on est restés amis. J'en reviens pas que tu saches ça ! »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Tu obsédais ma meilleure amie. »

« Oh. Plus maintenant ? » plaisanta Connor.

Veronica cligna des yeux, comme surprise que quelqu'un ne soit pas au courant, et échangea un regard qui en disait long avec Logan. « Mon père l'a tuée. » répondit-il, comme si cet événement n'avait pas complètement bouleversé leur vie à tous.

Connor fixa Logan pendant une bonne minute avant de comprendre que Logan était sérieux. « Oh ! » dit-il. « Ta meilleure amie était Lilly Kane ? » Puis il sembla additionner deux plus deux dans sa tête, et écarquilla les yeux. « Mais attends, c'est toi Veronica ? _La_ Veronica ? Celle qui a tout découvert, et qui a brisé le cœur de Logan trois ou quatre fois ? »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essaya plusieurs fois, mais toutes en vain. Logan semblait soudainement beaucoup s'amuser. « Yep. C'est elle. »

« Oups ? » grimaça Connor. « Désolé, mec. J'aurais pas dit toutes ces choses si j'avais su… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » le rassura Logan, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de virer tout le monde à grands coups de pieds.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au sujet principal ? Cette fille est peut-être gravement dérangée, Connor. La vie sentimentale de tes deux amis attendra que cette folle soit loin de toi. » Tatiana claqua la langue contre son palais, et se tourna vers Veronica. « Cette petite pétasse d'Olivia Roderot, mettez-la sur votre liste. »

Connor leva les yeux au ciel. « Tiana, elle a seize ans, et j'ai été clair avec elle. Je ne suis pas un pervers. »

« C'est qui, Olivia Roderot ? » demanda Veronica, tout en la notant sur son calepin.

« La fille qui joue ma sœur dans le film. Je lui sauve la vie, parce que Cassie veut la tuer pour se venger de moi. Je lui aurais brisé le cœur quand on était au lycée et elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Du coup, elle monte toute cette machination pour que ma vie soit petit à petit détruite sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. C'est assez sombre. Mais y a plein d'action. » ajouta-t-il, comme pour convaincre Veronica que son block-buster insipide valait le coup d'être vu.

« J'imagine qu'il y a un love interest dans le film ? Autre que ta psychopathe ? » insista-t-elle.

« Michelle Cronenberg. » répondit Tatiana, la voix dégoulinante de dégoût. « Tu t'es surpassé sur ce tournage. Au moins, cette fois-ci tu n'as pas sauté la cadreuse. Tu vois où ça te mène de coucher à droite et à gauche ? Ca m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore choppé la syphilis avec tes conneries. »

Connor leva les mains en avant, tentant de calmer Tatiana. « Bon, d'accord, j'ai couché avec Michelle. »

« Elle ne sort pas avec Brian Rodya ? » demanda Logan malgré lui. « Ma dernière copine laissait traîner ses magasines ici. Ils faisaient la première couverture. » se justifia-t-il lorsque les autres le regardèrent, un sourcil amusé haussé.

Amusé pour Connor, en tout cas. Tatiana semblait vouloir régler cette histoire au plus vite, et Veronica sentait un frisson d'agacement lui parcourir l'échine chaque fois que Logan mentionnait Parker. Au moins, Veronica n'était pas partie à l'autre bout du pays lorsqu'il l'avait trahie. A plusieurs reprises.

« Si. » finit par confirmer Connor. « C'est pour ça, c'était juste histoire d'un soir. Tu sais où une bouteille de tequila et une fille jolie et déprimée mènent. »

Logan secoua la tête en riant. « Moi, au moins, j'ai jamais été harcelé par une malade. »

« Donc, si je résume l'ensemble, il y a trois potentielles harceleuses sur le tournage. Pas une caméraman, ou une cadreuse, ou une photographe ? Une habilleuse, peut-être ? » insista Veronica.

« Nan, les habilleuses sont toutes vieilles. » grimaça Connor, et Logan fit la même moue. Veronica secoua la tête, agacée.

« Il va me falloir leur adresse, je vais aller leur parler. »

Connor leva la tête vers Veronica, surpris. « Aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« En fait, l'avant-première a lieu ce soir. On est tous au Neptune Grand. » avoua Connor.

« Et je te rappelle que tu es supposé te préparer pour ce soir. Ta maquilleuse t'attend depuis une heure. » râla Tatiana.

« Oh j'ai une super idée ! » s'exclama Connor en se levant. « Tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de parler à tout le monde, mais tu as un bon sens de l'observation si je me souviens bien. Tu n'as qu'à venir à l'avant-première, comme ça tu pourras observer. »

Veronica sentit son cœur s'emballer et la panique l'envahir. « Euh, pardon ? »

« Si, ce sera parfait. Et si jamais ma harceleuse essaye de m'enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre, tu sauras quoi faire, lui poser des questions, etc. Je mettrai vos noms sur la liste, et je m'arrangerai pour que tu aies un pass pour discuter avec les filles. Tiana, tu t'en occupes ? »

Tatiana regarda avec agacement son ami, et leva les bras vers le ciel, abandonnant l'affaire. Puis elle regarda Veronica. « Il va lui falloir une robe. Je verrai avec Betty s'il y a quelque chose de joli qui puisse faire l'affaire. Logan, j'imagine que tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

Logan avait l'air aussi paniqué que Veronica. Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. « Je n'aime pas ce genre de trucs. »

« J'ai entendu dire que Lindsay Lohan sera là. » argumenta Connor.

Logan leva les yeux vers Veronica, un sourire amusé sur le visage. « Rendez-vous à quelle heure ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« J'ai pas commandé de service d'étage. »

Olivia Roderot avait l'air d'une garce finie ; Veronica mourait d'envie de lui enfoncer toutes les fourchettes d'un plateau de service d'étage à la figure. Juste histoire de se faire plaisir. Elle afficha cependant un sourire de circonstances, absolument hypocrite, et poussa un peu plus la porte.

« Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Olivia cligna des yeux, surprise, mais Veronica poussa la porte pour s'imposer dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle se tourna pour expliquer le motif de sa visite lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur la jeune actrice. Veronica prit une lente inspiration, et soupira profondément.

« Tu portes du rouge à lèvres noir. » déclara Veronica, comme si ce n'était pas clairement évident.

Veronica n'arrivait pas à croire que Connor ait pu lui parler d'Olivia alors qu'elle était gothique.

Olivia Roderot haussa les sourcils, et tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, comme si elle cherchait la caméra cachée. Veronica eut l'impression de se retrouver deux ans en arrière, devant Trina qui ne voulait pas croire qu'elle lui avait menti. Ce qui, par ailleurs, avait été une première.

« Euh, oui… » finit-elle par confirmer, complètement perdue. « C'est les questions que tu as à me poser ? Tu es journaliste ? Parce que mon manager m'a dit que je n'avais pas d'interviews aujourd'hui, et j'ai le tapis rouge de ce soir, il faut que je me prépare… »

« Ce sera rapide, avec toi. Est-ce que tu harcèles Connor Larkin ? »

L'adolescente rougit violemment, mais eut l'air plus en colère que réellement gênée. « Oh, c'est pas parce que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser une fois que ça fait de moi une harceleuse. Il m'avait promis de n'en parler à personne en plus ! »

« Tu aimes la photo ? »

« C'est quoi, ce délire ? Vous êtes qui au fait ? »

« Veronica Mars, détective privé. » affirma Veronica en lui sortant son badge. « J'ai été engagée par Connor pour enquêter sur une affaire de harcèlement. Est-ce que cette photo te dit quelque chose ? »

Veronica sortit une des photos de Connor avec le rouge à lèvres dessus, puis la tendit à Olivia, qui la prit, agacée, et jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus. Puis son regard s'attarda dessus. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ! » souffla-t-elle. « C'est trop cool, quand je vais raconter ça à mes copines au lycée, elles voudront jamais me croire ! Je peux garder la photo ? C'est vraiment trop, trop cool ! »

« Olivia ! » interpella Veronica, irritée. « Tu es déjà entrée dans sa loge ? »

Olivia ne quittait pas la photo des yeux, fascinée. « Nan. » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix distraite. « Connor est trop cool pour que n'importe qui entre, et ma mère voulait pas de toute façon. Ce qui est, genre, trop nul. »

Veronica soupira, et arracha la photo des mains de l'adolescente, qui résista quelques secondes, puis lâcha sous le regard mauvais de Veronica.

« Oh, ça va, gardez-la. C'est quand même pas juste. » râla Olivia avec une moue boudeuse. « Il est super canon. »

« Et il a vingt-cinq ans. Tu as l'air d'être un fille très intéressante, » mentit Veronica, qui trouvait au contraire cette gamine assez superficielle. « si tu parlais aux garçons de ton âge, tu te rendrais compte qu'ils ne sont pas plus mal qu'un acteur-mannequin au talent discutable. »

« Mais au corps merveilleux ! » protesta Olivia.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n'avait pas bavé moins d'une demi-heure auparavant devant ce même acteur. « Tu as une idée de qui pourrait faire ça ? »

Olivia haussa les épaules. « Ils ont tous l'air cool en apparence, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de sympathiser avec les autres acteurs. J'étais la seule gamine, et j'avais pas mal de scènes avec Cassandra, son ex. Elle avait l'air d'être bien accrochée, et elle a entendu dire que Connor avait couché avec Michelle. Elle a fait chier tout le monde pendant une semaine à cause de ça. »

Veronica hocha la tête, et remercia l'adolescente, qui lui demanda si elle pouvait récupérer la photo. La jeune fille jeta un regard à Connor sur le papier glacé, allongé, endormi, dont la couverture arrivait à peine au niveau des hanches, et Veronica resta rêveuse quelques instants.

« Alors ? » insista Olivia.

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Même pas en rêve. »

**oOoOoOo**

« J'en reviens pas que tu ailles à une avant-première hollywoodienne. Pour une enquête sur _Connor Larkin_. » bava Mac qui attendait dans le salon. Elle glissait quelques coups d'œil inquiets à la grande perche blonde qui attendait avec ennui que Veronica enfile sa robe de bal.

« Tu veux ma place ? » râla Veronica.

Mac fit semblant de réfléchir un instant : « Tu veux dire, devoir porter des talons aiguilles dans une robe à décolleté plongeant, et être au beau milieu de tout un tas d'acteurs et actrices insipides et superficiels, pour commenter un film tout aussi insipide et superficiel ? » Silence. « Tu crois que l'enfer ressemble à ça ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait. » répondit Veronica d'une voix étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain. « Pas pour eux en tout cas. »

« On peut essayer de voir le bon côté des choses : tu portes une robe de haute couture, et tu pourras en mettre plein la vue à Logan. D'ailleurs, tu lui as parlé ? »

« Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles, loin de moi l'envie de vous presser mais la limousine nous attend. Veronica, vous êtes prête ? »

Veronica se regarda dans le miroir longuement, et soupira. Talons aiguilles qui lui massacraient déjà les pieds ? Check. Robe magnifique dans laquelle elle se sentait cruellement mal à l'aise ? Check. Maquillage et cheveux faits maisons qui allaient la dépareiller par rapport aux stars hollywoodiennes ? Check. Une envie monstrueuse de téléphoner à Connor pour lui dire qu'elle avait une indigestion et qu'elle ne pouvait – malheureusement – pas venir ? Check.

Lilly adorait aller sur les tapis rouges. Logan l'avait invitée une fois, mais écoeuré par le comportement de sa petite amie, ne l'avait plus refait. Lilly l'avait d'ailleurs quitté un jour parce qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait refusé d'accompagner son père pour la promotion de son tout dernier film.

Veronica n'était pas particulièrement attirée par la gloire ou même le monde Hollywoodien. Elle ne le comprenait pas, et quand elle voyait ce que ce monde avait fait aux Echolls et particulièrement à Logan, son avis n'en était certainement pas modifié.

« Je sors. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Mac était bouche bée en la voyant, mais Tatiana se contenta d'observer la jeune fille de haut en bas.

« Veronica, tu es superbe ! » s'exclama Mac. « Si j'étais une fan de mode, je pense que je serais en train de couiner furieusement. »

« C'est parfait ! » confirma Tatiana à la plus grande surprise de Veronica. Elle observa sa montre, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la limousine garée dans le parking. « On va devoir y aller. »

Alors que Mac quittait la maison en même temps que Veronica pour monter dans sa voiture, la jeune fille agita la main pour lui dire au revoir. Tatiana patienta, la porte ouverte, et laissa Veronica entrer la première. Connor et Logan attendaient patiemment en discutant. Connor resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille, mais celle-ci restait fixée sur la réaction de Logan. Il la dévorait manifestement des yeux, ce qui lui procura une certaine fierté qu'elle n'essaya même pas de cacher, mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle attendait qu'il la complimente. Logan la complimentait toujours sur sa tenue.

Apparemment pas cette fois.

« Veronica, tu es exquise. » la félicita Connor. « Tiana, tu as des goûts fantastiques. C'est la robe parfaite ! »

La robe était d'un noir profond, dos nu, et offrait un décolleté plongeant mettant en valeur sa petite poitrine. Veronica se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, pas du tout habituée à de tels décolletés sans avoir pour arrière pensée une manipulation quelconque pour le bien d'une affaire. Or, à son sens, l'attirail dont on l'avait revêtue était totalement inadapté. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Tatiana d'isoler Michelle et Cassandra pendant une quinzaine de minutes pour pouvoir leur poser des questions, mais Tatiana lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas aussi observer, et Veronica avait alors réalisé qu'elle ne couperait pas à la robe splendide mais désagréable.

Les fils qui enserraient ses chevilles semblaient lui fendre la peau, et elle avait l'impression d'en avoir trop fait avec sa coupe de cheveux. Veronica s'assit à côté de Tatiana, et remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'elle était mieux habillée que l'agent, laquelle n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse. Veronica se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu es très jolie aussi, Tatiana. » essaya-t-elle. Logan tourna la tête vers Veronica, surpris, mais elle l'ignora superbement.

Tatiana leva un regard étonné vers Veronica, et rosit légèrement. Connor la regarda avec fierté, un petit rictus sur le visage. « C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, ma Tiana ! » Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, gênée. « Mais elle ne doit pas se faire trop remarquer. Encore moins ce soir. Elle va rester aux aguets. »

« Oh. » fit semblant de comprendre Veronica. Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas se faire remarquer ? Veronica ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus, mais Tatiana avait reprit son mode professionnel et sortit un mini ordinateur.

Veronica se demanda si elle ressemblait à ça aussi quand elle était obsédée par une affaire. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle était probablement pire.

« Il va falloir qu'on décide de la façon dont nous allons entrer. Connor, tu passeras par le tapis rouge, c'est évident. Veronica, tu passeras par la porte de derrière, mais Logan, tu préfères quoi ? »

Logan haussa les épaules, peu concerné, alors que Connor s'emportait doucement. « Pourquoi Veronica passerait par la porte de derrière ? Elle ne peut pas venir avec moi ? »

« Euh… » commença Veronica, pas du tout emballée par l'idée de devoir marcher avec ses talons hauts de huit mètres sur un tapis rouge mou dans lequel elle allait très probablement s'emmêler les pieds, se casser la figure, et le tout devant des milliers d'appareils photos.

Tatiana ferma les yeux et prit une lente inspiration. « Pour des raisons très simples : d'abord tout le monde croira qu'elle est ta nouvelle conquête, ce qui fera parler les torchons, ensuite il y a toute cette histoire _d'incognito_ ? Elle n'est pas là pour se faire remarquer, or, si elle arrive en même temps que toi, c'en est fini de sa discrétion. »

Les arguments de Tatiana avaient également beaucoup de sens. Tellement, d'ailleurs, que Connor céda. Logan regardait par la fenêtre, apparemment bien décidé à ne pas assister à la conversation. Tatiana ne s'en formalisa pas. « Logan ? » appela-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu descends avec Connor, ou avec Veronica ? »

« Tu devrais y aller avec Connor. » intervint Veronica. Logan la regarda, et Veronica fut presque sûre qu'elle décela dans ses yeux une sorte de douleur, couverte par un stoïcisme qui lui fit mal. Comme si la situation lui paraissait normale. Veronica comprit alors qu'il avait mal interprété sa phrase. « Pour pouvoir te servir de cette soirée afin de promouvoir ton association ! » précisa-t-elle.

« Quelle association ? » demanda Connor, en transférant son attention des jambes de Veronica à Logan.

Le jeune homme observait Veronica avec une sorte d'incrédulité, mais Veronica lui fit un sourire engageant, et décida qu'il était temps d'arranger un peu les choses en avalant une bonne fois pour toute la fierté qui l'handicapait depuis si longtemps.

« Dick et Logan ont décidé de créer une association pour venir en aide aux enfants maltraités, violentés, de quelque façon que ce soit. C'est une idée de Logan, mais ils se servent des fonds d'un enfant qui a été détruit et s'est suicidé à cause de ce qu'on lui a fait. » expliqua Veronica, omettant complètement toute les véritables raisons du suicide, et ses propres méfaits.

« Waw ! » s'extasia Connor. « C'est génial, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« T'avais d'autres trucs plus importants auxquels penser. Genre, une harceleuse qui veut abuser de ton corps. » répondit Logan avec une attitude décontractée qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Il n'en revenait pas que Veronica l'ait défendu. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tout dit à Dick ?

« Vrai. Mais Veronica a raison, viens avec moi, tu pourras parler à des gens influents qui t'aideront à monter ton association ! »

La limousine s'arrêta soudainement, et Veronica put entendre le fourmillement d'excitation dehors, les cris des photographes qui interpellaient une star, le crépitement des flashs qui éclairaient faiblement l'intérieur de la limousine. Veronica déglutit, sentant son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, angoissée à la place de Connor et Logan qui devraient marcher devant cette horde de fous prêts à tuer pour avoir le meilleur cliché.

Quelqu'un ouvrit soudainement la porte, et Connor afficha sur le champ un sourire éblouissant. Il tira légèrement sur sa veste, et sortit de la limousine, suivi de Tatiana qui resta sur le côté et attendit que Connor soit plus loin pour avancer à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda Veronica gentiment. Logan la regardait intensément, manifestement en train d'hésiter.

« Ca va aller ? » finit-il par prononcer.

Veronica lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. File, et garde un œil sur Connor, tu veux ? »

Le visage de Logan se referma légèrement, et en quelques secondes il était sorti de la limousine. La porte se referma, et Veronica glissa sur la banquette pour observer le jeune homme s'afficher devant les caméras et les appareils photos. Il avait l'air à l'aise, mais Veronica le connaissait. Elle voyait que son dos était tendu, et son bras droit légèrement crispé. Bientôt, la voiture fit un virage, et Logan disparut de son champ de vision.

Quelques instants plus tard, la limousine s'arrêta à nouveau, et le chauffeur ouvrit la porte à Veronica. La jeune fille se pencha en avant, et découvrit l'envers du décor : une porte grise grand ouverte par laquelle passait une centaine de personnes à la fois, qui criaient et s'apostrophaient, et dont la grande majorité semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

Veronica sortit la tête de la limousine.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

**oOoOoOo**

Ca ne pouvait pas être Michelle Cronenberg, et ça, Veronica le comprit en un seul regard. Sa façon de s'agriper au bras de son petit ami jalousement était plutôt le signe qu'elle le harcelait lui. Pas Connor. D'ailleurs, elle l'ignora superbement lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Connor ne s'en formalisa pas, et préféra aller discuter avec d'autres acteurs que Veronica préférait ne pas regarder, de peur de passer pour la harceleuse.

Mais elle devait bien avouer que George Clooney était un canon.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule harceleuse potentielle : l'ex qui ne s'était pas véritablement remise de son petit ami, lequel était passé à autre chose. L'histoire lui rappelait vaguement une personne de sa connaissance. Mais elle, au moins, elle n'avait pas harcelé Logan. En tout cas pas au point de s'être introduite dans sa chambre pour le prendre en photo.

Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs.

L'aborder serait bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle imaginait. Cassandra Hardin était une actrice de renommée internationale à qui tout le monde essayait de parler, dont chaque journaliste tentait d'attirer l'attention dans le simple espoir d'obtenir une parole.

Ennuyée, Veronica finit par décider d'une attaque plus manipulatrice. Après tout, autant mettre son joli déguisement en femme du monde au service de l'affaire. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver l'agent de Cassandra. En quelques minutes d'observation, ce fut fait. La très jeune fille qui la fixait et la suivait comme un petit chien était un indice parfait. De plus, elle était habillée dans le même genre que Tatiana, et Veronica comprit pourquoi elle ne devait pas se faire particulièrement remarquer.

Veronica afficha son visage de commère le plus travaillé, et se précipita vers la jeune fille. « Oh mon Dieu ! » commença-t-elle. « J'ai un message de la part de Connor Larkin, pour Cassandra, vous pensez que vous pouvez lui passer le message ? »

La jeune fille observa Veronica, et tendit l'oreille. « Connor, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Veronica hocha la tête avec assurance. « Il pense qu'il faut qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé et il veut qu'elle l'attende dans la petite salle à côté de la cuisine dans cinq minutes. Il l'y rejoindra après. »

« Je passe le message. Merci beaucoup. »

Veronica observa avec un sourire mielleux la jeune fille accourir auprès de sa maîtresse, et lui murmurer le secret à l'oreille. Immédiatement, les yeux de Cassandra Hardin virèrent vers Connor, qui la regarda à ce moment précis. Veronica croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne ruine pas tout, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit sourire franchement à son ex.

Evidemment, lui était persuadé qu'elle s'était remise de leur rupture.

Veronica fila dans la pièce pour attendre Cassandra, et rapidement la femme apparut, les mains tremblantes de nervosité. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et remarqua Veronica, Cassandra passa une main assurée dans ses cheveux, et la dévisagea quelques secondes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Les harceleuses avaient généralement moins d'assurance. Et ses lèvres étaient rouge sang. Comme sa robe. Pas dans une teinte entre le rose et le marron affiché sur la photo. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Veronica se mit alors à pleurer, de vraies larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait son numéro de charme, et elle n'était même pas sûre que cela fonctionne avec une fille pareille, mais Veronica espérait qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour expédier l'intruse afin de passer un moment avec Connor.

« Mon petit ami m'a larguée ! » s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment. C'était toujours la meilleure solution pour s'attirer les amitiés d'un total inconnu.

« Oh. » soupira Cassandra. « Euh… » La femme regarda longuement la porte, comme anxieuse que Connor n'entre et que Veronica ne ruine leurs retrouvailles. Apparemment, elle ne se sentait pas très concernée par les problèmes d'une inconnue. Tant pis, il faudrait aller vite.

« Je voulais simplement qu'il m'aime, vous comprenez ? Il a rompu avec moi depuis des années, et il croit qu'on est amis, mais je ne peux pas être amie avec lui, c'est trop dur. Il est trop parfait pour qu'on ne soit qu'amis, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Cassandra se relaxa subitement, et s'approcha de Veronica. « Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais il faut passer à autre chose, maintenant. »

_Comme tu le fais si bien, j'imagine ?_ pensa Veronica.

La jeune fille renifla, et accepta un mouchoir que Cassandra sortit de son sac à main hors de prix. « Maintenant j'ai tout gâché parce que j'ai perdu les pédales ! »

« Allons, allons, » tenta de la rassurer Cassandra. Elle avait presque l'air sincère, mais les regards rapides qu'elle lançait en direction de la porte n'échappaient pas à Veronica. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave… »

« Je l'ai pris en photo pendant qu'il dormait dans son appartement ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en plantant ses yeux droits dans ceux de Cassandra, qui écarquilla les siens, et resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

« Ah quand même. » finit-elle par lâcher, en clignant compulsivement des yeux. « Euh, et vous avez fait quoi de ces photos ? »

« Je les lui ai envoyées ! » explosa Veronica.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue de votre vie, c'est sûr, mais ça va sûrement s'arranger ! » argumenta Cassandra en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.

« Mais il est persuadé que je suis une harceleuse, et… Vous n'avez jamais fait ce genre de choses, vous ? » essaya Veronica. Elle avait déjà fait des tentatives plus subtiles, mais Veronica était à court d'idées pour mener l'actrice à se confesser.

Cassandra haussa les sourcils, et répondit naturellement « Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère me faire désirer. Et si ça ne marche pas, je couche avec un autre acteur, et je m'arrange pour que ce soit placardé dans tous les journaux. Comme ça, l'autre est super jaloux. »

Veronica fixa Cassandra, surprise. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, à son avis. Finalement, Cassandra Hardin n'était pas une exhibitionniste à la Paris Hilton. Elle était simplement une pauvre fille pathétique qui cherchait à rendre jaloux les hommes que même elle n'arrivait pas à avoir.

Peut-être que Veronica n'était pas si gravement atteinte que ça, finalement.

« Bon, c'est sûr, pour vous ça va être un peu plus dur puisque vous n'êtes pas poursuivie par les paparazzi, ce qui est une chance croyez-moi, mais… Vous n'avez qu'à vous arranger pour le rendre jaloux ? Les hommes sont des néandertaliens. Ils ne réagissent qu'à la provocation. »

Veronica sécha ses fausses larmes, et soupira longuement.

« Là, ça va mieux ? » demanda Cassandra avec un sourire gentil.

« Oui, merci. » mentit-elle.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica sortit de la pièce et rejoignit la salle de bal. Le film allait commencer, aussi Veronica en profita-t-elle pour aller poser des questions aux membres du tournage qui étaient présents. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une liste de noms grâce à Tatiana, avec leurs photos, et Veronica profita des deux heures que duraient le film pour enquêter sur eux à partir de l'ordinateur de la sécurité. Les armoires à glace avait hésité à la faire entrer, mais depuis qu'ils avaient vu son badge de détective privé, ils se moquaient ouvertement d'elle.

Aucun des membres du cast du film n'avait été arrêté pour harcèlement, ou violence. La majorité d'entre eux avait déjà perdu leurs permis à cause de conduite en état d'ivresse, mais aucun n'avait de casier judiciaire qui correspondait à ce que recherchait Veronica.

A la fin du film, tout le monde sortit vers la salle de bal, et Veronica se sentait frustrée de ne pas avoir plus avancé. Cassandra Hardin avait été trop sincère et surtout trop fière pour harceler Connor. Olivia était trop jeune pour penser à faire une chose pareille, et Michelle ignorait bien trop Connor. Aucune ne portait le rouge à lèvres de la photo.

Vexée d'avoir échoué, Veronica redescendit parmi les stars, espérant pouvoir dire à Connor qu'il fallait qu'il reste prudent. Mais lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, elle le vit en compagnie de Naïades au corps divin. A fort potentiel de harcèlement. Veronica soupira, et remarqua que Logan discutait hardiment avec des hommes qu'il semblait hypnotiser par ses paroles. Bientôt ils se serrèrent la main, et Veronica sentit une vague de fierté l'envahir.

Finalement, elle se tourna, et remarqua Tatiana qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes. C'était parfait, elle allait pouvoir prévenir Connor à travers la jeune femme. Veronica se mit en marche, essayant de retenir ses grimaces d'inconfort. Comment quelque chose d'aussi joli pouvait être un tel instrument de torture ? Elle espérait pouvoir garder les talons, malgré tout. Et la robe, on ne savait jamais. Pour quelle occasion, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais se contenter de regarder la robe la comblerait amplement.

Veronica poussa la porte des toilettes, mais celles-ci étaient vides, et seule la petite musique diffusée par les haut-parleurs troublaient le silence. Bientôt, un sanglot se joint aux notes de musique, et Veronica avança vers les portes, qu'elle poussa une à une.

Dans la dernière, Tatiana était assise sur les cabinets, et essuyait compulsivement son rimmel qui coulait inexorablement au fur et à mesure que les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Tatiana leva les yeux vers Veronica, et la jeune fille comprit.

« Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, hein ? » sourit Veronica tristement.

Tatiana eut un rire jaune. « C'est si évident que ça ? »

Veronica laissa la jeune femme sortir, et s'assit sur la poubelle, silencieuse. Tatiana se pencha devant le miroir, et sortit une lingette dont elle se servit pour ajuster mon maquillage. « Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Vous devriez lui dire, vous savez. »

« Oh, il s'en doute, il n'est pas stupide. Il fait juste exprès de l'ignorer en espérant que je comprenne le message. »

La jeune femme soupira, et s'adossa contre l'évier en marbre, l'air toujours triste. « Vous avez réussi à trouver sa harceleuse ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Veronica se rappela alors pourquoi elle avait suivi Tatiana.

« Non, personne du cast n'aurait pu entrer dans sa loge pendant son sommeil, à part le gardien, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit le genre à envoyer des photos à Connor. »

« Je crois que le gardien a une fille. » répondit distraitement Tatiana. « Elle est passée un jour sur le tournage, rendre visite à son père. »

« Et vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu voler la clé à son père pour prendre des photos de Connor en train de dormir ? » interrogea Veronica, pensive. Ça se tenait.

« Je n'en sais rien. » avoua Tatiana.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, puis Veronica prit la parole. « Je vais y retourner. Ne vous en faites pas pour Connor, votre secret sera bien gardé. »

« Merci. » sourit l'agent. « Et vous devriez arranger les choses avec Logan. Tout le monde voit la façon dont il vous regarde. »

Veronica secoua la tête, et le sourire de Tatiana s'élargit. « Laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous, en échange de votre gentillesse. Je l'ai reçu en cadeau à un gala il y a des semaines, je ne le mets jamais mais Connor l'adore. Ça fera sûrement de l'effet à Logan. » Tatiana ouvrit son sac à main, et en extirpa un tube argent qu'elle tendit à Veronica.

La jeune fille s'en saisit avec un sourire ravi, joyeuse d'avoir sympathisé avec l'agent de Connor. Finalement, elle était plus gentille que ce que Veronica avait imaginé. Veronica décapuchonna le tube, et en sortit le bout de rouge à lèvres, qu'elle commença à appliquer distraitement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Et la couleur que ses lèvres avaient prise.

Veronica tourna la tête vers Tatiana, hébétée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que vous et Logan allez bien ensemble, et que parfois j'ai des accès de gentillesse. » rit Tatiana.

« Non, » Veronica secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. « Pourquoi avoir pris des photos de Connor ? Pourquoi les lui avoir envoyés ? Je ne comprends pas, vous n'avez pas l'air d'une harceleuse. »

Tatiana ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma, la rouvrit, tenta une nouvelle fois de l'ouvrir pour parler, cherchant sûrement un mensonge, puis finalement elle la ferma, soupira, et se laissa tomber sur la poubelle que Veronica avait occupé quelque minutes auparavant. Tatiana se mit soudainement à rire d'un rire nerveux et secoué de sanglots.

« Je suis pathétique. Croyez-moi, ça avait l'air d'une idée géniale jusqu'à ce que Connor ne prenne la chose suffisamment au sérieux pour appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse. »

Veronica ne dit rien, le rouge à lèvres toujours dans les mains, incapable de croire que Tatiana soit assez dérangée pour prendre des photos de Connor dans son sommeil.

« Je voulais juste jouer le rôle de la bonne copine, de l'épaule sur laquelle il irait pleurer… » commença Tatiana.

Veronica ferma les yeux, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtant enfin. « Vous vous êtes fait passer pour une harceleuse pour faire angoisser Connor, et le réconforter, je me trompe ? »

« Ca avait l'air plus intelligent quand ma copine Fran me le disait avec trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang. On était ivres quand on a fait la première photo. Connor dort comme un loir, et on en a pris une quinzaine sans le réveiller, puis on est parties, et Fran a décidé d'embrasser la photo. Puis on la lui a envoyée, et il était trop tard pour reculer. »

« Waw. » se contenta de dire Veronica.

« Pathétique, hein ? » souffla Tatiana.

C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire, en effet, pensa Veronica.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » demanda Tatiana. « Le dire à Connor ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « Je peux lui dire que c'était de vieilles photos tirées d'un film, qu'on avait trafiquées. Connaissant Connor, il n'ira pas chercher plus loin. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que c'était un groupe de gamines qui voulaient le voir. L'histoire l'amusera sûrement. »

Tatiana observa longuement Veronica, et soupira. « Merci. Je crois que je vais rester seule ici jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Si vous avez envie de m'apporter une bouteille de Tequila, on peut passer un bon moment, je pense. »

Veronica sourit, mais tendit le rouge à lèvres à l'agent. « Non, mais c'est sympa d'avoir proposé. »

Tatiana hocha la tête, et Veronica tourna les talons. Elle poussa la porte, et souffla un bon coup.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite_. Connor n'avait pas l'air traumatisé par la possibilité que sa harceleuse ne devienne dingue, à en croire l'étroitesse avec laquelle il dansait en compagnie d'une mannequin. Veronica tourna le regard, et vit Logan discuter avec Lindsay Lohan, puis accepter une danse avec une mannequin magnifique.

Elle le regarda longuement, sentant son cœur se serrer, et se dirigea vers les grandes portes pour rentrer chez elle. La limousine était à sa disposition. Dans le pire des cas, les taxis devaient se presser devant le bâtiment pour prendre l'argent de riches wannabes.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle passa les portes et qu'elle sentit le vent contre sa peau qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. De fuir. Encore une fois. D'imaginer que Logan n'en avait rien à faire, et la repoussait. D'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir, juste parce qu'il ne se précipitait pas vers elle dès qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Veronica s'arrêta, se retourna, vit les portes vitrées qu'un homme tenait inutilement. Fit encore demi-tour, et observa la rue bondée de limousines, mais sans paparazzis – qu'elle n'intéressait pas de toute façon. Agacée, elle ferma finalement les yeux, tourna les talons, et pénétra de nouveau dans la grande salle de bal.

Veronica marcha en direction de Logan avec une assurance qu'elle était tellement loin d'éprouver qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Finalement, elle rejoignit le couple, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Logan, attirant son attention. Elle jeta un faux regard d'excuse à la mannequin aux trop longues jambes, qui saisit immédiatement le message.

« A plus tard » susurra-t-elle à Logan. Veronica la fusilla des yeux. _C'est ça, va te perdre_, songea-t-elle.

Logan dévisageait Veronica comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Les premières notes d'une chanson rythmée se firent entendre. I've had the time of my life. Veronica croisa le regard de Logan, nerveusement. Toute son semblant d'assurance s'était fait la belle. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, maintenant qu'elle avait tiré Logan des bras de la sangsue qui le collait de trop près.

Un rictus amusé éclaira le visage de Logan. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. Très vite.

« I've had the time of my life ! » s'exclama Veronica, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu rêves ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Logan était intense, comme avant. Veronica sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. « A toi de me le dire. »

Veronica mordilla sa lèvre au goût du rouge à lèvres de Tatiana, et plongea son regard dans celui de Logan. C'était le moment de vérité. Le nœud de son ventre ne s'était toujours pas défait. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, finalement. « Non. » lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix confiante. « Tu ne rêves pas. » En même temps, elle passa ses bras le long de ses épaules, et noua ses mains contre sa nuque. Par automatisme, Logan glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, et leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent.

« Tu as trouvé qui harcelait Connor ? » demanda Logan après plusieurs secondes de silence inconfortable. Veronica avait l'impression d'avoir toujours dix-huit ans. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle était persuadée que Logan pouvait l'entendre. Ses mains tremblaient, mais s'il s'en rendait compte, elle le nierait.

« C'était Tatiana, son agent. »

Logan haussa les sourcils, et éclata de rire. « Evidemment ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? La petite sœur qui est au courant de toute sa vie sexuelle… »

Veronica secoua la tête. « Elle voulait l'attirer dans son lit en lui faisant le coup de la bonne copine. Ah, les effets de l'alcool… »

« M'en parle pas. » rit Logan, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il se dépêcha de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux, et Veronica comprit qu'elle le perdait et que c'était le moment où jamais.

« Je suis désolée. » déblatéra-t-elle précipitamment.

Logan déglutit, gêné. « Euh, c'est pas ta faute, je voulais pas, c'est juste, l'habitude, tu sais… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Veronica, en secouant la tête rapidement. « Je ne parlais pas de ça, je… » Veronica prit sa respiration. Il était encore temps de reculer, elle pouvait le faire. Veronica arrêta de danser contre lui, et se décida.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé de m'avoir violée, et de t'avoir accusé d'avoir tué Lilly, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné ta chance quand tu la méritais, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir décroché mon téléphone pour te montrer que même si j'étais fâchée je ne voulais pas te perdre. » Les mots coulèrent le long de sa langue, sans véritable sens, et Veronica dut s'arrêter un moment pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. « Ah, et je te pardonne d'avoir dit à Dick ce que tu lui as dit. »

Veronica leva les yeux vers Logan, hésitante, et croisa son regard. Logan s'était lui aussi arrêté, et regardait Veronica comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de Veronica, ne sachant pas s'il venait vraiment d'entendre ce qu'elle avait dit ou non.

« Logan ? » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, et j'espère que toi aussi tu veux bien me pardonner. » marmonna-t-elle de manière à peine audible.

Logan restait silencieux. Il ne se sentait pas capable de réagir, de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le prenait de court. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui ait pardonné aussi rapidement alors qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour se remettre de Madison. Quant à envisager le fait qu'elle s'excuserait, cela dépassait toute dimension. Même dans ses rêves elle ne s'excusait pas.

Veronica retenait sa respiration, comptant les secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse. Mais Logan ne bougeait pas. Ces excuses étaient claires, Veronica lui donnait ce qu'il voulait pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Elle tentait sa chance, comme il l'avait tentée à plusieurs reprises déjà.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration alcoolique dont elle ne se rappellerait pas le lendemain. Elle était là, magnifique, face à lui, et il sut à ce moment là qu'épique n'était pas un mot assez fort pour définir leur relation. Il savait qu'elle lui laissait le choix, que c'était à lui de se décider, qu'il avait l'ascendant sur elle à ce moment précis. L'inquiétude avait envahi les traits de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en la secouant.

Il ne pourrait pas avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Ça se finirait forcément par une rupture. Ça n'allait pas marcher, elle s'excusait maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas changer, et elle ne changerait pas, parce qu'il l'avait trop brisée. Elle ne lui avait pas sincèrement pardonné, si ? Ca n'allait pas marcher. Ça ne marchait jamais. Même s'il l'aimait profondément.

Veronica déglutit, et laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps. Elle avait les yeux baissés, mais Logan savait qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait se tourner quand tout d'un coup son bras agit de lui-même et la retint.

Son cas était désespéré, il en était convaincu.

Il sentit Veronica contre lui, et la seconde suivante ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Veronica réagit immédiatement et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. La sensation lui avait tellement manqué qu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« Ca ne peut plus être comme avant. » s'entendit-il dire entre deux baisers.

« Huh-huh » acquiesça Veronica, mais vraiment, il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et bientôt leurs langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

« Si tu es fâchée, tu décroches ton téléphone et tu m'engueules. » continuait Logan, et Veronica hocha la tête, tout en l'avançant vers la sienne pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Pas de chantage quand je veux garder mes secrets. »

« Promis. » jura Veronica, et il la serra plus encore contre lui. Sa main glissa le long du dos nu de Veronica, et la jeune fille soupira contre sa bouche. Son cœur explosait, et battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas assez de place dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration était tellement haletante qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir entre chaque baiser, que chaque baiser était trop court, que le temps s'était arrêté.

**oOoOoOo**

Les portes de l'ascenseur du Neptune Grand Hotel s'ouvrent, et le couple n'en sort pas tout de suite. Ils sont trop occupés à s'embrasser avidement. Elle est contre le mur, il la maintient immobile d'un bras sur la hanche. L'autre est sur sa joue, son épaule, dans son cou, ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine, sa hanche, et puis encore sa joue, parce que c'est chaud, et qu'il la sent sourire contre ses lèvres, contre sa main, contre son cœur. Les sensations les envahissent.

Il n'y a pas de musique dans leurs oreilles. Ils sont comme dans une bulle où il n'y a que lui et elle, et où le reste de la planète n'existe pas. Il n'y a rien.

Elle le repousse doucement, en riant, pour qu'ils sortent de la boîte de métal, et bientôt il est contre le mur du couloir rouge. Un sac à main reste à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, mais personne ne s'en inquiète. Sa main défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, mais elle tremble trop et elle a perdu l'habitude d'être nerveuse. Il la laisse faire, trop impliqué dans son entreprise de couvrir son cou de baiser.

Elle finit par s'y mettre à deux mains, et lorsque les deux premiers boutons sont défaits, elle s'énerve et arrache les autres. Ça l'amuse, et il lui fait son rictus assuré, parce qu'il sait qu'il est le seul à la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle n'en a rien à faire parce qu'il est riche et qu'elle sait qu'il est le seul à la connaître dans cet état.

Sa veste de costume tombe sur la moquette, mais il ne retire pas sa chemise immédiatement. Il la repousse, et ils n'avancent que d'un mètre par mouvement, mais ils s'en moquent autant l'un que l'autre, parce qu'avancer lentement veut dire que la nuit ne s'arrête pas encore, que le temps n'a plus de limite.

Lorsqu'elle sent le mur froid contre son dos, elle l'attire à lui par le col de sa chemise, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. L'oxygène n'a pas l'air d'être un problème. Sa main droite soulève la jupe de sa robe, et glisse le long de sa cuisse. Sa peau est douce, comme dans son souvenir. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, et elle plaque ses mains contre son torse, puis dans son dos, et le presse contre elle. Sa respiration est haletante, pressante, chaque expiration est comme une supplique pour qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses immédiatement, mais pas encore. Pas encore…

Ses mains finissent par remonter sur sa taille, et rapidement il la soulève. Ses jambes enlacent sa taille, et la jupe est complètement remontée. Sa main droite reprend sa place le long de sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre remonte contre sa joue.

Elle murmure son prénom lorsqu'il remonte sa main droite plus haut encore jusqu'à son sous-vêtement humide, et le son de sa voix rauque lui fait l'effet d'un déclencheur. Son cœur implose, ses mains tremblent, et il faut absolument qu'il trouve cette stupide clé au fond de sa poche. C'est elle qui va la chercher avec un sourire mutin, amusée mais ravie de voir qu'elle le trouble autant. Qu'elle le trouble toujours.

Elle lui tend la clé qu'il prend. Il en profite pour lui voler un baiser. Puis un autre, et finalement ils s'embrassent passionnément encore. Finalement, il la redescend, mais il faut qu'il la soutienne pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ses genoux ne la soutiennent plus vraiment, et son regard est brumeux par l'excitation.

Il prend sa main, leurs doigts s'enlacent. Ils partagent un sourire tendre. Elle est confiante, et il ouvre la porte. Il l'attire à lui, et tous les deux pénètrent dans la suite. Il la rassure en lui précisant que son colocataire n'est pas là, parce qu'il se sent en compétition avec un acteur. Elle rit, mais son rire est nerveux, et il trouve ça adorable.

Elle essaye de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, mais ses talons sont si hauts qu'elle ne peut pas se hisser d'avantage. Il rit doucement, mais son rire s'étouffe lorsqu'elle passe sa main sur sa nuque pour défaire le nœud qui retient sa robe. La robe glisse le long de son corps, et ses yeux suivent le même chemin. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, ravie de l'effet que ça lui fait. C'est à elle de se moquer de lui, et il accepte avec enthousiasme sa façon de jouer.

Il retire sa chemise, elle avance en tanga jusqu'à sa chambre, l'invite d'un regard à la rejoindre. Il ne se fait pas prier. Il se contente de retirer grossièrement ses chaussures, puis il se précipite. Elle est assise sur le lit, et essaye de défaire les nœuds qui enserrent ses chevilles. Il arrête ses mains, et elle comprend le message. Ses yeux sont avides, son sourire gourmand, elle se sent flattée et désirée.

Elle s'allonge sur le matelas ; c'est une invitation, mais il se contente de l'observer longuement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle n'a pas changé, mais il a l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Elle rougit devant son regard intense, et s'impatiente alors elle se redresse et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture. Elle ponctue son action de baisers contre son torse, et sa main va dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui ont tant manqué. Finalement, son pantalon tombe par terre, il ne sait pas trop où, et rapidement, il se retrouve nu.

Elle s'apprête à prendre les choses en main, mais il n'a pas envie d'attendre, et il sait qu'elle non plus. Ils prendront d'avantage leur temps la deuxième ou la troisième fois, quand ils seront apaisés. De gestes lents, il lui retire son dernier vêtement, et laisse traîner sa main au niveau de ses chevilles toujours prisonnières des liens de cuir. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise dedans, mais l'idée lui plaît beaucoup trop.

Elle tend le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit, et sort du tiroir un préservatif. C'est la première fois qu'elle prend cette initiative, c'est même elle qui le lui met. Puis elle le repousse, et s'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens, et son sourire la défie. Elle le relève sans problème, et lorsqu'il entre en elle, ils soupirent à l'unisson. Il est même sûr de la voir étouffer un gémissement. Ça ne le dérange pas, il la fera crier plus tard dans la nuit.

Elle caresse son torse, mais ne bouge pas, et c'est une véritable torture pour lui, parce qu'elle est petite et qu'elle est étroite. Elle laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, et commence à aller et venir sur lui. Le rythme est lent, sensuel, comme si elle savourait ce dont elle avait été privée pendant trop longtemps. Il partage ce sentiment un moment, mais il n'y tient plus et se redresse. Ses mains se plaquent contre son dos, sa bouche contre sa poitrine, et elle comprend le message.

La tension, le manque, l'excitation, ils ne durent longtemps ni l'un ni l'autre, et rapidement ils sont immobiles, essoufflés, souriants, tremblants, et trempés de sueur. Ils ne bougent pas, elle toujours assise sur lui, et après un regard ils s'embrassent.

Il n'y a pas de musique dans leurs oreilles. Ils sont comme dans une bulle où il n'y a que lui et elle, et où le reste de la planète n'existe pas. Il n'y a rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Il leur avait fallu plus de deux heures pour quitter la suite, et ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la voiture garée sur le parking devant chez Veronica. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des ados de quatorze ans qui s'embrassaient à l'arrière de la voiture. Au bout d'un temps infini qui lui parut être terriblement court, Veronica repoussa Logan.

« Déjà lassée ? » chouina-t-il.

« Je dois me changer. » argumenta Veronica en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Je t'aime bien, moi comme ça. » contrecarra Logan.

« Back Up doit manger, et il faut le sortir. Je te préviens, s'il a repeint l'appartement, tu nettoieras tout. »

« Ou alors tu peux rester à la suite avec moi ? » proposa Logan avec un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, mais Veronica le repoussa encore, presque contre son gré.

« On a dit qu'on prenait les choses lentement. Il faut qu'on apprenne à aller lentement. » récita-t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Logan renifla. « En faisant l'amour quatre fois par nuit ? »

Veronica lui jeta un regard sévère. « Ca c'était… Exceptionnel. Il fallait… Expulser la tension pour pouvoir reprendre sainement et lentement notre relation. » déclara-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux. Logan hocha la tête. Il était d'accord. Son corps l'était beaucoup moins.

Veronica ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture de Logan. Il la suivit, lui tendant son sac à main. Veronica l'attrapa, cramoisie. C'était Ratner qui le lui avait apporté en même temps que le room service, lui précisant que quelqu'un avait tenté de le lui rapporter la veille, mais que personne n'avait répondu. Le regard de Ratner était très éloquent. Veronica avait pris le parti de l'ignorer. Logan avait mis du temps à arrêter de rire, très fier de lui.

Main dans la main, ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Veronica.

« Mon père n'est pas là pour la semaine, tu n'as qu'à laisser la suite à Dick, si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est ce que tu appelles aller lentement ? » la charria Logan, avec son rictus arrogant.

Veronica haussa les épaules, et remarqua alors que quelqu'un était assis devant sa porte. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et échangea un regard surpris avec Logan. Qu'est-ce qu'un SDF faisait devant sa porte ?

« Excusez-moi, mais c'est une propriété privée ici… » commença-t-elle en s'approchant du SDF. C'était une femme aux cheveux longs et sales, à la peau jaunie.

La femme leva la tête, et regarda Veronica sans vraiment la voir. Elle avait l'œil vitreux, et ne semblait pas en forme. Finalement, elle cligna des yeux, et d'une voix éraillée, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des semaines, la femme prit la parole : « Veronica ? » demanda-t-elle.

Veronica regarda les yeux vitreux de la femme, et chercha dans sa mémoire où elle avait pu la rencontrer. Sa voix lui disait quelque chose, comme un souvenir enfoui profondément dans sa mémoire. Puis le lien se fit. La jeune fille fixa la SDF qui n'était pas une SDF avec effarement, et lâcha la main de Logan. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle était plus maigre, plus perdue qu'avant. Elle ne semblait plus n'être que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été des années auparavant, et la bulle de bonheur de Veronica explosa lorsqu'elle reconnut la femme sur son perron. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Veronica retrouva sa voix, mais elle se brisa lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Maman ? »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	16. Finding David

Rating : T  
Note de Wam : Bon, j'avais dit quelques semaines, finalement, c'est plus d'un mois. Je crains. Surtout que comme je pars en vacances pour trois semaines lundi, sans possibilité d'accès à un ordinateur pour écrire, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant septembre. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un aura encore eu suffisamment d'espoir pour aller voir à tout hasard cette update, m'enfin on sait jamais, hein. En tout cas, non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je le jure. Je la terminerai. C'est juste que je me suis lancée dans des histoires un peu plus compliquées que ce que j'imaginais et que du coup j'ai du mal. Surtout que j'angoisse un peu pour la fin. Donc voilà. Je suis désolée, mille pardon, et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un previously on, pour que tout le monde se rappelle de mes délires/conneries/chapitres.

**416**

**FINDING DAVID**

_C'est la fièvre qui réveille Veronica, mais, vraiment, les chuchotements de ses parents derrière la porte n'arrangent rien. Elle a du mal à comprendre les mots qu'ils prononcent, mais elle ne se concentre pas vraiment sur ce qu'ils disent. Quand elle s'est endormie, sa maman lui tenait la main, mais maintenant elle est toute seule dans sa grande chambre noire, elle a mal à la tête, son corps tremble de froid alors qu'elle a l'impression d'étouffer, et au moment où elle tente d'avaler sa salive, sa gorge lui fait tellement mal qu'elle éclate en sanglots._

_Elle a un peu honte, parce que son père lui répète tous les jours qu'elle est la plus courageuse des petites filles de cinq ans, mais sa gorge lui fait vraiment mal. Elle a envie de dormir mais elle n'y arrive plus. Ses paupières sont lourdes, lourdes, lourdes, ses jambes aussi. Elle a mal partout._

_Elle entend les talons de sa mère claquer contre le parquet rapidement, et en un instant, la porte de sa grande chambre est poussée, sa mère échevelée se jette sur elle, l'air complètement paniquée._

_« Ca va ? » demande-t-elle. « Ca va, Veronica ? Réponds ! »_

_Veronica est étouffée par l'étreinte de Lianne, mais lorsque sa mère la repousse pour regarder ses yeux ouverts et pleins de larmes, elle parvient à articuler difficilement un « J'ai mal » d'une voix enrouée. Une quinte de toux la prend, les larmes coulent de plus belle, et plus les larmes coulent, plus Lianne semble hystérique. Derrière elle, Keith ne semble pas savoir quoi faire._

_« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, mon bébé, je suis désolée, maman est désolée… »_

_« Lianne, arrête, tu lui fais peur ! » intervient finalement Keith, en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme. Mais elle n'arrête pas de bercer Veronica, effectivement terrorisée. « Lianne ! Arrête ! »_

_Il doit tirer plus fort, et finalement Lianne lâche sa fille. Keith la relève, l'attrape par les épaules, et la fixe profondément. D'une voix forte et assurée, il chuchote : « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Je t'amène une tisane dès que Veronica sera calmée. »_

_Lianne n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir, mais le regard de Keith est tellement dur qu'elle finit par céder, et elle quitte la chambre, non sans avoir longuement observé sa fille, qui les observe abasourdie en train de se disputer. Lorsque Lianne quitte la pièce, Keith soupire, et s'approche de la fillette. Elle se jette dans ses bras, et il l'enveloppe toute entière contre lui. Elle se sent rassurée, elle entend son cœur battre en rythme._

_« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? » demande-t-elle finalement._

_Elle entend Keith murmurer quelque chose à propos de Lianne, mais il repousse légèrement Veronica pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Non, Veronica. Tu es très malade, mais le médecin t'a donné des anti-biotiques. D'ici deux jours ça ira mieux, tu verras. »_

_« Pourquoi maman était si triste, alors ? »_

_Keith hausse les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle croit que tu ne pourras plus manger de glaces ? »_

_Veronica écarquille les yeux, et ouvre la bouche, choquée. Elle en oublie ses douleurs, mais elle a beaucoup trop chaud quand même. « C'est possible ? » demande-t-elle finalement._

_« J'imagine qu'il faudra qu'on essaie, dès que tu iras mieux. »_

_« Mais, si j'aime plus ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Il y a des médicaments pour guérir des glaces ? »_

_Keith secoue la tête. « On ira voir un autre médecin si tu veux. En attendant, il faut se reposer, d'accord ? Comme ça, tes anti-corps pourront se battre contre les méchants microbes. »_

_« J'espère qu'ils visent bien. » marmonne-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Keith a un petit rire. Il la trouve trop mignonne, il l'aime tellement, par moment ça lui fait mal au cœur. Il pose un petit baiser sur son front, et allonge doucement Veronica sur son lit. « Tu peux mettre la boîte à musique ? »_

_« Bien sûr. » Keith ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit de Veronica et en sort une petite boîte à musique. Il la remonte, longtemps, puis l'ouvre. Une licorne se met à tourner devant un miroir, et un carillon se met à jouer « All you need is love »._

_Veronica fixe la licorne qui tourne, tourne, tourne, et dans le miroir, elle voit le visage inquiet de sa mère. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Dans la main, elle a une bouteille en verre, avec un bouchon marron, et Veronica se demande quel genre de sirop ça peut bien être._

_« T'en fais pas, maman. J'aimerai toujours les glaces, je te promets. »_

_Ses paupières sont tellement lourdes qu'elle dort bien avant que le premier couplet ne soit terminé._

**oOoOoOo**

« Flora pense que son copain la trompe. » annonça brutalement Wallace.

Au milieu d'une salle d'attente bondée de monde, dans laquelle il n'existait pas une seconde de silence, Veronica se demanda en quoi son meilleur ami avait pu estimer que c'était le bon moment pour faire une telle annonce.

Il cherchait sûrement à la distraire, et Veronica le remercia d'un sourire, mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les portes battantes bleu pâle qui lui donnaient la nausée, espérant à chaque fois qu'on les poussait que le médecin apparaîtrait pour lui annoncer que tout allait bien.

Veronica ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Est-ce qu'elle voulait apprendre que sa mère allait rapidement se remettre ? Où préférait-elle qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas du tout sa mère et juste une inconnue ?

La jeune fille sentit la main de Logan presser la sienne, et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas les portes. Jamais.

« Quelle coïncidence ! » intervint Mac, entrant dans le jeu de Wallace. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais connu Lianne Mars. Elle ne savait rien de sa relation avec Veronica. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs de son départ, des années auparavant, mais pas plus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était là, avec Wallace, mais Logan l'avait appelé lorsqu'il était avec elle, et Wallace avait quitté la cafétéria immédiatement.

« Tu sais ce que je compte faire ? »

« Engager une prostituée pour que ce soit vrai ? » proposa Mac à tout hasard.

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel. « Mener l'enquête, bébé ! Mener l'enquête ! »

Veronica n'arrivait pas à écouter leur conversation. Elle mourait d'envie de participer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait juste pas. La seule chose qui la distrayait était la main de Logan qu'il passait et repassait sur son bras. La caresse la détendait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais son odeur la rassurait. Elle était content qu'il soit là.

« Et s'il ne la trompe pas ? » insista Mac.

Wallace s'interrompit, feignant la vexation, et haussa les épaules. « Je peux toujours engager une prostituée. Il paraît que c'est courant à Hearst. »

Mac s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais Veronica se leva soudainement, et se dirigea vers le médecin qui avançait dans leur direction. Logan se redressa, ne lâchant pas la main de Veronica, tandis que Mac et Wallace échangeaient un regard angoissé.

« Alors ? » attaqua Veronica. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Le médecin soupira. « Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas vu votre mère ? »

Veronica secoua la tête, prise de cours. « Je ne sais pas vraiment… Trois ans. »

Deux ans, onze mois, une semaine et trois jours. Elle était incapable de se souvenir du nombre d'heures à cet instant. Mais le reste était gravé dans sa mémoire, comme un sablier géant dont elle comptait les grains de sables, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque mois. Elle y pensait bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Et vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle depuis ? Pas une seule ? »

« Non ! » insista Veronica, frustrée et agacée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Votre mère souffre de sous-nutrition, elle est en état de manque d'héroïne et d'alcool, et elle est en phase terminale d'un cancer du foie. »

Veronica cligna des yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était bien sa mère. Elle n'irait pas mieux. De l'héroïne ? Depuis quand sa mère prenait-elle de l'héroïne ? Qui était cette femme ? Un cancer du foie ? Les informations tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Veronica déglutit, et sa voix était étrangement calme et assurée. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle délirait trop pour qu'on sache le vrai du faux. Elle ne cessait d'évoquer un David, peut-être qu'il faudrait le prévenir. »

Veronica sentit la panique l'envahir, et sa poitrine s'affaisser. « Je-Je ne connais pas de David. » avoua-t-elle. Qui était-ce ? Son dealer ? Où avait-elle été pendant ces trois années ? Comment était-elle tombée si bas ?

Veronica sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle le _savait_. Un enfant n'était pas responsable de ses parents. Veronica n'avait jamais été responsable des actes de sa mère, elle avait tout fait, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, si elle avait essayé plus, si elle avait insisté, si elle lui avait montré combien elle avait besoin d'elle, combien elle l'aimait, Lianne aurait fait un plus gros effort, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus déprimé, peut-être qu'elle aurait arrêté l'alcool… Elle ne serait pas tombée dans la drogue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » la rassura Logan. Veronica ne se sentait pas rassurée. « Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? »

Veronica leva les yeux vers Logan, ébahie par une telle question. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que le médecin avait vraiment dit. _Phase terminale_. _Cancer_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Pas d'autre chose à faire. Lianne Mars allait mourir. Disparaître. Pour toujours.

Veronica se sentit glisser, et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sentit Logan bouger à côté d'elle, en même temps que Mac et Wallace. Le médecin attendit qu'ils soient assis pour répondre.

« Deux semaines, tout au plus. Pas au-delà. C'est incroyable qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps, vu l'état avancé de la maladie. Elle devait vraiment tenir à vous voir, mademoiselle. »

Veronica sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle ricana méchamment, et ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de railler. « Oh je n'en doute pas, docteur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quitté le domicile familial quand les choses sont devenues un peu trop difficiles. »

Le docteur choisit sagement d'ignorer la remarque, et termina son laïus rapidement : « Elle est sous-morphine jusqu'à présent, donc elle risque de délirer, de confondre les époques, les noms… Pour l'instant, elle dort, mais elle se réveillera d'ici quelques heures je pense. Je suis désolée, mademoiselle. »

Logan, Mac et Wallace remercièrent le médecin qui partit sans plus attendre, puis ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui soupira. Elle semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, et son regard dur rappela aux trois autres la Veronica de Neptune High, celle qui coupait le scotch qui retenait un inconnu déshabillé au poteau, celle qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à démolir le surf hors de prix d'un imbécile avec sa voiture, celle qui avait une rage de vaincre et de vivre qui arrachait tout sur son passage.

« Mac, Wallace, vous devriez retourner en cours. » prononça-t-elle. « Vous avez mieux à faire que voir une alcoolique droguée en train de mourir. »

« Ver… » commença Mac, mais Veronica la coupa immédiatement.

« Wallace a une jeune fille à séduire. Mac, c'est ta mission personnelle de l'aider à prouver que Xander trompe Flora. J'ai les numéros des copains de Max si tu as besoin. Ils te donneront le site internet des prostituées. »

Wallace ricana, rassurée qu'elle trouve le moyen d'être cynique, et hocha la tête. « Tu m'appelles s'il se passe quelque chose. Ou si tu as envie de parler. »

Mac renifla, ironique, alors que Logan levait un sourcil sardonique. Wallace haussa les épaules. « Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vous tiens au courant. Mais vous aussi, je veux savoir comment ça se finit. »

« Compte là-dessus ! » Ils serrèrent la jeune fille dans leurs bras, et quittèrent l'hôpital. Veronica soupira, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » déclara Logan. « Ne commence pas à te blâmer, je peux voir les roues tourner dans ta tête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Veronica hocha silencieusement la tête. « Je l'ai mise dehors, Logan. »

« Je sais. Parce qu'elle était supposée avoir arrêté de boire. Tu lui as donné l'argent de tes études, tu lui as donné sa chance, plusieurs fois. Elle n'a pas su les prendre. Tu ne peux pas te battre pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'en sortir. »

« Mais si elle était restée, elle n'aurait été qu'alcoolique. Pas… Pas toxicomane ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Et effectivement, Veronica n'en savait rien. Elle voulait se dire que si Lianne était restée à Neptune avec eux, tout se serait arrangé. Qu'elle aurait vu que la vie n'était pas si terrible, que Veronica était acceptée à Stanford, mais… Mais il y aurait toujours eu ses démons. Il y aurait toujours eu Jake Kane, et Duncan et elle qui sortaient ensemble, il y aurait toujours eu les ennuis, et Lianne n'aurait pas tenu le choc.

Veronica réalisa qu'elle avait fait la meilleure chose à faire trois ans auparavant lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital où son père était soigné. La laisser avec l'argent n'avait pas été très intelligent, c'était certain, mais elle s'était sauvée elle-même. Elle savait que Lianne ne ferait qu'humilier d'avantage leur famille, que les tirer vers le bas. Veronica avait essayé de survivre. Lianne avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps.

Ça ne la rendait pas plus heureuse ou légère, malheureusement. Elle avait abandonné sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? » demanda Logan. « Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Veronica. Est-ce qu'elle voulait la voir ? Trois ans après, l'ombre d'elle-même, quand elle avait été si protectrice envers elle ? Quand elle lui avait organisé des anniversaires, quand elle l'avait consolée, quand elle… Etait-ce la même femme ? Serait-ce la même femme ?

Veronica n'avait pas réussi à la reconnaître physiquement, elle doutait qu'elle la reconnaîtrait moralement.

« Tu veux que je prévienne ton père ? » proposa Logan.

Veronica cligna des yeux. « Mon père ? Oh mon dieu. Mon père. Il… Je ne sais pas ! »

« Hey, ça va aller. Ça va aller. » Logan passa son bras autour des épaules de Veronica et l'attira à lui. Elle le serra fort contre elle, essayant de se détendre sous les caresses de Logan, pour réfléchir plus efficacement.

« Il rentre dans une semaine, j'aimerais qu'il profite de sa semaine avec Braun. Il mérite de se reposer. La vie à Neptune le rattrapera suffisamment vite. »

« Il a le droit de savoir, Veronica. » murmura Logan.

« Je sais. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Il mérite de la voir, et… Mais pas maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il… »

« Il voudrait le savoir maintenant. »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher sa semaine, d'accord ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Après mon kidnapping, la mort de Liam et tous les autres problèmes, je crois qu'il mérite de se reposer. Ma mère lui a assez gâché la vie comme ça, elle ne lui pourrira pas une semaine de plus. Tant pis s'il m'en veut. »

Logan secoua la tête, désapprouvant clairement les choix de sa petite amie, mais il ne dit rien de plus. « Comme tu voudras. » Il y eut un silence un peu tendu, puis Logan enchaîna. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour l'instant ? Une glace ? On peut aller balader Back-Up sur la plage, si tu veux… »

Veronica ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se leva de son siège, et regarda les portes à battant. Elle avait toujours autant la nausée en observant les murs.

« Je pense que je vais rester là, et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je suis sûre que tu as des choses à faire avec l'association. Je t'ai vu parler à tous ces potentiels investisseurs, hier. Appelle-les, commence les démarches ? »

« Je peux rester là aussi, l'association peut attendre. » insista Logan, mais Veronica secoua la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'être seule pour l'instant. »

Logan ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Veronica leva la main pour l'interrompre. « Je ne suis pas en train de te repousser, Logan. Je t'ai promis que je ferai des efforts et… Et je suis… Je te promets que je t'appellerai. Mieux, je passerai même au Grand. Juste… Laisse-moi seule avec elle pour l'instant, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de faire le point. »

Logan hocha la tête, très peu confiant dans les paroles de Veronica. « Tiens-moi au courant. » Il l'embrassa sur le front, et tourna les talons, mais Veronica le retint par le bras et l'embrassa directement. Le baiser fut long et désespéré, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Veronica n'était plus sûre de vouloir qu'il parte. Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

« Merci. » lui dit-elle.

Logan ne répondit pas. Il disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Veronica se retrouva au milieu du grand hall, entourée d'inconnus, et soudainement elle eut froid. De nouveau seule. Naturellement.

**oOoOoOo**

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. Que la mère de Veronica soit de retour ou que Logan et Veronica se soit _encore_ remis ensemble alors qu'elle avait juré qu'il était hors de sa vie. »

Mac ricana. « Oui, parce que Logan et Veronica qui se remettent ensemble est définitivement surprenant. »

Wallace haussa les épaules. « Je dois être trop naïf. J'ai toujours tendance à croire Veronica quand elle est en colère. Enfin… Heureusement qu'il est là, j'imagine. »

« Ca ne va vraiment pas avec sa mère ? » demanda Mac. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle rencontrait Veronica pour la première fois. Elle semblait avoir tellement de secrets, tellement de non-dits derrière lesquels elle se cachait…

Wallace lui jeta un petit regard, et soupira. « C'est un euphémisme. Tu es au courant pour l'alcoolisme et le départ du domicile familial, comme tout le monde. »

« C'était l'arme préférée de Logan après la mort de Lilly. Il passait son temps à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Même si ça n'avait pas été l'un des sujets de conversation préféré des élèves à l'époque, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas le savoir. »

Le regard de Wallace fut soudainement dur, mais rapidement sa colère passa, et il continua sans que Mac ne le lui demande.

« Veronica l'a traquée pour la ramener chez elle. Nos parents étaient ensemble à l'époque, et elle s'est arrangée pour la mettre en désintox. L'argent de ses études y sont passées, et quand Lianne est revenue, prétendument guérie, Veronica a découvert qu'elle n'avait pas fini le programme et qu'elle était partie, toujours alcoolique. Elle l'a mise à la porte, mais Lianne est partie avec le chèque de 50 000 dollars que Keith avait récupéré en retrouvant Duncan à Cuba. Depuis, Veronica ne parle plus de sa mère, elle est comme morte pour elle. »

Mac resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. « Il y a une différence entre considérer quelqu'un comme mort, et savoir que la personne va mourir. »

« Je sais, ça ne va pas être facile. Les Mars ne méritent pas ça. »

« Tu paries combien que les progrès que Veronica a fait vont être pulvérisés par la mort de sa mère ? Elle va redevenir cette fille dure et insensible qu'on a eu tant de mal à faire disparaître petit à petit… »

Wallace haussa les épaules. « Il faut lui faire confiance. Elle a beaucoup plus de ressources que ce qu'on imagine, tu sais. Elle a survécu à pire. Elle survivra à ça. On sera là pour elle. »

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Mac glissa un regard vers Wallace et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. « Arrête de penser à elle, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

« Hein ? » sursauta Wallace.

« Flora. Arrête de penser à elle, ça flotte partout brrr. » se moqua Mac. Wallace lui tira la langue. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, de toute façon ? »

« Je pensais que tu pourrais tenter de le séduire, pendant que je prends des photos ? » proposa-t-il avec un faux air innocent. Mac éclata de rire.

« C'est ça, bien sûr. Et pour un peu que ta copine soit une folle, je me fais arracher la tête parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'embrasser son petit copain. Je t'épargne le couplet sur la prostitution interdite en Californie. »

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel. « Un baiser, c'est pas de la prostitution ! »

Le regard de Mac était tellement perçant que Wallace abandonna. « Je n'étais pas sérieux de toute façon. » marmonna-t-il. Mais elle l'entendit clairement poursuivre : « Veronica l'aurait fait. »

« Veronica ne sait pas qu'il y a de meilleures méthodes. » Honnêtement, Mac pensait aussi que Veronica aimait beaucoup l'idée de se mettre en danger et de jouer aux Sydney Bristow. Ça devait probablement l'exciter plus qu'elle ne le réalisait.

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

Une lueur diabolique fit étinceler le regard de Mac.

« On va le suivre. Et on va le filmer. »

Wallace perdit son sourire.

« C'est nul. »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Wallace réfléchit, mais au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche, Mac secoua la tête, le foudroyant des yeux. « Je ne me prostituerai pas pour que tu sortes avec une fille. »

« Embrasser, c'est pas de la prostitution. »

**oOoOoOo**

Logan était énervé. Certes, ses conversations avec les psychologues du Neptune Memorial étaient très concluantes, et tous étaient séduits par sa proposition. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lever d'avantage de fonds parmi les grandes familles. Mais à peine s'était-il remis avec Veronica qu'elle se retranchait dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de la pousser et de l'étouffer, mais il en avait assez d'être celui qui devait s'adapter à elle. C'était _elle_ qui avait voulu se remettre avec lui, cette fois-ci. C'était elle qui l'avait presque supplié de se remettre avec lui.

Bien sûr, s'il n'avait pas voulu, il n'aurait pas craqué, et de toute façon il savait parfaitement que dès que Parker serait hors du champ, Veronica se souviendrait soudainement qu'il existait bel et bien. Evidemment, les évènements dangereux avaient un peu précipité les choses (sa rupture avec Parker, par exemple), mais dans l'ensemble, Logan savait que tôt ou tard, son aventure avec Madison, et la vidéo, seraient mises momentanément de côté.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait vraiment pensé ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle ferait des efforts, mais pour l'instant, elle semblait décidée à en faire. Il pouvait se préparer au moment où elle lui jetterait toutes ses fautes à la figure. Logan ne lui en voudrait pas, il le savait, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir, il se sentait trop coupable. Il lui donnait trop raison pour pouvoir lui reprocher de toujours être sur son dos.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Il se contenterait de profiter du moment présent, et peut-être qu'un jour, elle se lasserait de l'épique pour se contenter de tout ce que leur relation pouvait avoir de « normale ».

Malgré lui, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Lianne. La porte était ouverte, et il observa quelques instants Veronica. Elle était assise en face de lui, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa mère. Il pouvait voir les rouages qui tournaient si vite dans sa tête qu'ils en fumaient, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, toutes les insultes qu'elle lui lançait, toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du visage de sa mère, et Logan savait précisément ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant-là. _Est-ce que je ressemblerai à ça plus tard ?_

Sa plus grande peur avait été de ressembler à son père quand il serait grand. Il s'était toujours félicité, stupidement, d'avoir hérité des gènes physiques de Lynn, à qui il ressemblait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent combien Veronica avait peur de ressembler à sa mère. La fête de Shelly lui avait appris à ne pas boire, mais vraiment, s'il faisait remonter ses souvenirs suffisamment loin, Logan réalisait qu'avant même que leurs vies ne deviennent cette énorme blague, Veronica ne buvait pas. Elle faisait toujours semblant. Elle savait toujours, étrangement, quoi faire pour s'occuper d'eux. Comment tenir les cheveux de Lilly, comment les allonger pour ne pas qu'ils avalent leur langue, combien de cachets d'aspirine leur donner.

C'était stupide, vraiment, de réaliser cinq ans après, que l'enfance apparemment dorée et idéale de Veronica n'avait jamais été si idéale que ça. Qu'elle n'avait jamais, vraiment, été aussi naïve qu'ils le croyaient. Duncan le lui avait souvent soutenu, mais Logan avait fait semblant de le croire, persuadé que c'était l'amour aveugle qui parlait. Peut-être que Duncan avait toujours mieux su cerner Veronica. L'ancienne Veronica, du moins.

Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, d'aller la serrer contre lui, mais il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'étoufferait pas, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire et lui de même de son côté. Il s'investirait réellement lorsqu'elle lui prouverait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Pour sa part, il avait quelques visites à rendre. Enbom avait toujours été un lèche-bottes de première. Logan était persuadé de pouvoir lui faire cracher au moins un million de dollars pour le _Phoenix Cassidy_.

**oOoOoOo**

_« Alors, il paraît qu'il y a un nouvel arrivant ? »_

_Veronica est plutôt fière lorsqu'elle sent que ses joues ne s'enflamment pas. Elle garde la tête haute, les épaules en arrière, et son ton est dégagé lorsqu'elle répond à sa mère. Elles sont en train de faire des gaufres. Veronica s'est chargée de la pâte parce que Lianne n'est vraiment pas douée._

_« Oui, il est plutôt sympa. » Et vraiment super mignon. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que dit Lilly, mais Lilly trouve mignon tout ce qui est nouveau. Que ce soit une chose, ou un être vivant, la différence est la même._

_« Comment il s'appelle ? » insiste Lianne._

_Veronica sait parfaitement qu'elle connaît la réponse. Les cancans vont bon train à Neptune. Tout le monde sait que la famille Echolls s'installe sur les collines en ce moment. Veronica a même été la deuxième à le savoir. Après son père, qui avait été contacté pour vérifier la zone avant que les déménageurs n'arrivent. Après Lilly aussi, qui l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer que le meilleur copain de Duncan allait être leur voisin. Les deux lui avaient annoncé en même temps._

_Les mots de Lilly n'avaient pas vraiment évoqué Logan, en fait. C'était plutôt un « Aaron Echolls, celui qui joue dans Hair Trigger, tu sais ? Le super copain de mon père ? Il vient s'installer à Neptune ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! »_

_« Oh » avait répondu Veronica, qui était toujours intimidée par les stars, au contraire de sa meilleure amie. « Il y avait un article sur son fils dans Cosmo, qui a notre âge ? C'est pas le copain de Duncan qui est parti avec vous cet été ? »_

_« Qui, Logan ? Lui et le Donut ont passé l'été à faire les débiles devant la console et à s'asperger pendant que je traînais avec Paco ! Je t'ai raconté comment il a mis la langue quand on s'embrassait, non ? Enfin ! Tu verras, Logan est beaucoup moins intéressant que Cosmo ne le décrit ! »_

_Veronica cligne des yeux lorsque sa mère la rappelle. L'appareil à gaufres se met à sonner, alors Lianne se retourne et les deux filles tentent en riant de décoller la pâte cuite, mais c'est sans succès. Elles finissent par regarder l'amas peu ragoûtant de pâte à moitié cuite qui trône minablement dans une assiette, assises sur une chaise. Veronica hausse les sourcils, et se demande comment elle pourra déguster la gaufre dont elle rêve depuis le matin même._

_Puis Lianne se met à pouffer de rire, et entraîne Veronica dans son hilarité. Elles finissent par prendre le pot de Nutella, et trempent sans honte les bouts de gaufre dans le pot. Veronica se met du chocolat partout, et oublie un instant le jeune garçon tout blond qui lui a fait un sourire si adorable._

_« Alors ? » reprend Lianne. Veronica revoit sans le vouloir les yeux de Logan, pétillants de malice lorsque Lilly a prononcé son prénom comme si elle était la fille la plus importante de la ville. C'était Lilly. La vie ne valait pas d'être vécue si elle n'était pas un spectacle._

_« Alors quoi ? » marmonne innocemment Veronica._

_« Comment il s'appelle ? Quand l'invites-tu à la maison ? »_

_Veronica se met à sourire, du Nutella plein les dents, gâchant son air rêveur. Lianne pourrait se moquer, mais elle pose sur sa fille un regard emprunt d'une fierté sans pareille, qui échappe à Veronica._

_« Il s'appelle Logan. Et je ne suis pas sûre de l'inviter à la maison. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne sa mère, en tentant de sauver une nouvelle gaufre, sans résultat. Elle se dit qu'elles auraient peut-être dû opter pour le gâteau. Tant pis s'il penche toujours sur la gauche._

_Veronica lève les yeux au ciel. « Parce que Lilly semble le trouver très à son goût. »_

_Lianne hausse les sourcils, surprise. Veronica préfère hausser les épaules, pour faire croire à sa mère que ce n'est pas grave. Au fond, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas grave, Veronica ne le connaît même pas. Mais quand il lui a fait son sourire, elle a senti quelque chose dans son ventre, comme un chatouillis. Lilly lui a parlé des papillons, mais elle dit que c'est n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée ? Lilly a rarement tort…_

_« Tu sais, Veronica, si tu as envie d'être proche de Logan, tu peux le dire à Lilly. Elle comprendrait, je pense. Vous êtes un peu comme des sœurs. »_

_Veronica a un sourire éblouissant, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoque Lilly Kane. Sa mère semble ravie que Veronica soit amie avec Lilly, même si Céleste est assez désagréable. C'est plutôt rare que Veronica aille chez elle, mais le père de Lilly l'amène souvent chez Veronica._

_« Tu sais, je connais Lilly. Elle aime beaucoup Logan maintenant parce qu'il est nouveau, mais dans deux ou trois semaines, il sera ennuyeux et il n'embrassera pas assez bien pour elle. C'est la clé, avec Lilly Kane, maman. Il suffit d'être patiente ! »_

_Lianne éclate de rire, et avec un cri vainqueur, elle parvient à sortir une gaufre parfaite de l'appareil, pour la donner à Veronica. Elles se tapent dans la main en riant et, les yeux brillants de gourmandise, Veronica dévore sa gaufre. Comme quoi, il suffit bien d'être patiente pour avoir la gaufre parfaite !_

**oOoOoOo**

Elle fixait tant Lianne qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ses yeux bleus étaient pourtant bien ouverts. Elle lui offrit un sourire vague et un peu flou, auquel Veronica s'efforça de répondre. Lorsque Veronica croisa le regard de sa mère, elle eut l'impression de se plonger dans un gouffre. Noir. Vide. Il n'y avait rien derrière les yeux de Lianne Reynolds.

Veronica cligna les siens, comme si ce geste aurait un effet sur sa mère, mais ce fut évidemment sans succès. « Hey. » lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait envie de sourire, de profiter des derniers instants parce que _c'étaient_ les derniers. Mais Veronica s'en sentait incapable. Le sentiment était horrible. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de se torturer.

« Hey… Mon bébé… Mon bébé… »

Veronica sentit son cœur se serrer. Lianne ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis si longtemps. « Ah, il ressemble tellement à son papa, mon bébé… » Lianne souriait d'un air béat, observant Veronica, s'adressant manifestement à elle.

« Maman… » commença Veronica.

« David, où est David ? »

Le médecin en avait parlé, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins surprenante. Veronica saisit la main de sa mère, et lui sourit doucement. « Calme-toi, maman. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« Où est David ? David ! »

Lianne s'agitait dans ses draps, la panique envahissant son corps. Veronica se leva, et posa ses mains le plus gentiment possible sur ses épaules pour l'allonger, mais la femme, aussi mourante fusse-t-elle, était beaucoup plus forte que Veronica ne l'aurait cru.

« Maman, calme-toi ! INFIRMIERE ! Arrête ! »

Lianne se détendit légèrement, concentrant son regard sur les yeux de Veronica, et passa une main faible dans ses cheveux. « Oh, les cheveux de ton papa mon bébé… Tu es si beau, tu es si beau… Le plus beau bébé du monde… »

Une infirmière arriva à ce moment précis, et injecta un produit dans le cathéter de Lianne, qui s'affaissa soudainement. Veronica sentit ses yeux lui piquer, et resta à fixer sa mère comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Sa mâchoire tremblait malgré elle, alors qu'elle réalisait quelque chose.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Veronica avait vu une photo de sa famille, et avait repensé à sa mère. Elle s'était demandé si elle avait été mise au courant de la réelle paternité de sa fille. Veronica avait désormais sa réponse. Si Lianne lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était le plus beau bébé du monde, jamais elle ne l'avait comparée à son père. Tout le monde l'avait toujours comparée à sa mère. Les seuls points communs que Veronica avait avec Keith Mars étaient dans son comportement, et Lianne ne les commentait jamais. S'il y avait bien une chose que Veronica n'avait pas en commun avec son père ? C'était ses cheveux. Elle en remerciait le ciel tous les jours, d'ailleurs.

« Jake Kane n'est pas mon père. » gronda-t-elle, alors que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

Veronica n'arrivait pas à croire que Lianne croie toujours qu'elle était la fille de Jake. L'infirmière, qui vérifiait les constantes de Lianne, leva la tête, et offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Elle est sous haute dose de morphine, mademoiselle. C'est normal qu'elle confonde les époques, les personnes et les évènements. Elle vous aura sûrement prise pour quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'un instant. »

Veronica secoua la tête, et sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus.

Que sa mère croie ce qui pouvait bien la rassurer. Qu'elle reste accrochée à son précieux Jake Kane, qui n'était jamais là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin et qui lui avait gâché la vie. Veronica n'en avait plus rien à faire. D'ailleurs, elle comptait bien retrouver ce David. Peut-être que lui serait capable de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à sa mère ces deux dernières années. Peut-être qu'il aurait envie de s'occuper d'elle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être l'enfant que Lianne Mars n'avait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison.

**oOoOoOo**

Veronica sortit de l'hôpital, et appuya sur la touche une de son téléphone. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, son interlocuteur décrocha.

« N'est-ce pas mon enfant préféré qui m'appelle ? Que t'arrive-t-il, Veronica ? Tu as oublié ta clé à l'intérieur de la voiture et tu ne sais pas comment rentrer ? »

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire sincère illuminant aussitôt son visage lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son père. « Comme si je ne t'appelais qu'en cas d'urgence, et pas pour prendre de tes nouvelles, occasionnellement ! »

Keith feignit une quinte de toux pendant quelques secondes, puis ricana. « Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Alors, quel temps fait-il sur la côte est ? »

« Humide ! Quel temps fait-il sur la côte ouest ? »

Veronica imaginait très facilement le sourire amusé de son père. Elle savait que son coup de téléphone lui faisait plaisir.

« Comme tous les jours en Californie ! Dis, j'ai une question pour toi ! »

« Une minute cinquante-sept de conversation avant de dévoiler tes véritables intentions ! Ce doit être un nouveau record ! » se moqua Keith à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Oh, comme si tu n'avais pas mieux à faire que de parler à ton insupportable progéniture ! »

« Boire une piña colada au bord d'une piscine ? » proposa Keith.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c'est tellement plus original de faire ça à Washington que de le faire à Neptune. »

« C'est tout moi, ça Veronica, l'o-ri-gi-na-li-té. C'est quoi ta question ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais si maman connaissait un certain David ? » osa Veronica en grimaçant d'avance. Le silence qui l'assourdit soudainement lui fit deviner que Keith ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à une telle question.

« Non, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses que ta mère n'a pas souhaité partager avec moi, tu sais. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour te répondre. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Veronica sentit son cœur se pincer en entendant la remarque sur les nombreux secrets de Lianne, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si David en était un nouveau ou si c'était simplement un nouveau petit ami dealer dont elle s'était amourachée.

La jeune fille soupira de manière extrêmement bien convaincante, et grommela, comme si c'était la vérité : « J'ai fait du rangement et je suis tombée sur une vieille lettre qui date du lycée. Je me suis dit que peut-être… »

« Peut-être il saurait où elle est ? » termina Keith.

_Oh, je sais parfaitement où elle est._

« Oui, » mentit Veronica. « Parfois je… Je me demande tu sais… »

« Je comprends, Veronica. C'est dur. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dédramatisa Veronica. _Ça veut simplement dire qu'il faudra que je creuse plus loin en peu de temps. _« Profite bien de tes vacances, papa. Tu les mérites. »

Après les dernières banalités, Veronica raccrocha, et se laissa tomber sur un banc en face de l'entrée. Une ambulance se gara brusquement ; immédiatement une colonne de médecins, infirmiers, et aide-soignants se précipita aux portes des urgences pour prendre en charge un vieil homme inanimé. D'un mouvement lent, Veronica appuya sur la touche deux de son téléphone, et attendit qu'on décroche. Elle tomba sur la messagerie, à sa plus grande surprise, et écouta le message inspiré de Logan. Ça avait un côté rassurant, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

« Hey, c'est moi. Comme promis, je t'appelle. J'imagine que tu es en entretien… Ma mère s'est réveillée. Elle a rappelé ce David, ça te dit quelque chose, à toi ? J'essaie de me souvenir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait jamais eu dans mon entourage. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré pendant ces deux ans. Je vais voir si je peux en savoir plus. Je te tiens au courant en tout cas. Bisous. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Tu triches. »

Il ne manquait plus qu'un coup de pied sur le sol pour compléter l'attitude puérile de Wallace. L'air boudeur était bien là, de même que les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Mac n'était pas vraiment impressionnée. Elle haussa par conséquent les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir embrasser un garçon ou quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle en cliquant en rythme sur la souris.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ça fait plus James Bond ! J'aurais pu mettre mon costar classe… »

« Et Flora te serait subitement tombée dans les bras ? Tu rêves. »

« Ta technique fait geek, et en plus ça retire tout l'attrait de l'espionnage et de la découverte du mal. »

Mac interrompit ses clicks intempestifs, et fit tourner la chaise pour être en face de Wallace. Après un silence amusé, elle afficha un sourire narquois. « J'emploie peut-être une technique de geek, mais au moins je ne parle pas comme l'un d'eux. » se moqua-t-elle sans honte.

Wallace lui tira la langue. Encore une marque de grande maturité.

« Ca donne quelque chose au moins, tes recherches ? » insista-t-il comme si Mac n'avait rien fait depuis ces vingt dernières minutes.

« Bien sûr que oui. Tadaaaaaaaa ! » cria-t-elle subitement en montrant d'un large geste de la main l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Voici les mails de Xander ! »

« J'ai failli attendre, » railla Wallace, mauvais perdant. « Voyons, voyons… » poursuivit-il en tirant vers lui un tabouret. Le lit de Parker n'était plus vraiment vide, Mac avait manifestement décidé de l'investir. Elle s'était étalée sur la zone de son ancienne coloc, et avait installé, pour cacher tous ses gadgets, un grand rideau. Elle semblait s'être remise de son départ.

De l'avis de Wallace, Parker avait eu raison de partir. Si elle avait dû voir Veronica et Logan se remettre ensemble après ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été aussi géniale que Mac l'avait sûrement espéré. Wallace était sûr que Mac l'avait réalisé, et elle acceptait même de répondre aux mails de Parker. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir, les réponses étaient excessivement succinctes, du genre « Tout va bien, merci. ». Mac avait quand même de qui tenir.

« Flora, Flora, Flora… » lut Mac en faisant tourner la roulette de sa souris vers le bas. Wallace sentit son cœur se pincer. La jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup. Enormément. La voir si attachée à son petit ami… Il n'aimait pas être un briseur de couples, et il savait qu'il faudrait être patient avant de pouvoir séduire Flora, mais Wallace connaissait la patience. Ça valait souvent le coup d'attendre. « Même pas de porno » poursuivait Mac avec une moue déçue. « Il me ferait presque croire que les hommes non pervers existent, dis donc. »

« C'est qui, ça, Deena ? » ignora Wallace. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des hommes qui n'avait pas soixante newsletters de sites pornos. Pff.

Mac cliqua sur le mail de la certaine Deena, et apprit que l'intéressée était la sœur de Xander, qui était au lycée et dont le petit ami venait de la quitter alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils iraient au bal de promo tous les deux. Pour s'amuser, Mac lut le mail de réponse de Xander qui n'était pas d'une très grande aide pour la pauvre adolescente. Wallace sut lire entre les lignes : à son retour de la fac, un certain Felipe n'allait pas comprendre ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Il fallut fouiller la boîte de réception et la poubelle en entier, et faire ressurgir de vieux dossiers effacés pour que quelques mails apparaissent. Mac et Wallace haussèrent les sourcils en voyant le nom de la personne qui avait envoyé les messages.

Zoé Morrisson. Le contenu était sans équivoque. Wallace tourna un regard vainqueur vers Mac, et leva le poing en l'air.

« Et nous avons un gagnant… »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment très sportif de se satisfaire du malheur de quelqu'un… » sourit Mac.

« Mieux vaut qu'elle le sache maintenant plutôt que de gâcher son temps avec un enfoiré qui la trompe ! Je vais lui éclater la tête, cela dit. Ça, ce sera sportif. »

« Oh, oui. » marmonna Mac, absolument pas impressionnée. Elle appuya sur la touche de l'imprimante, et tendit les mails compromettant à Wallace. « J'ai surtout hâte de te voir annoncer la nouvelle à Flora. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas le genre à tuer le messager ! »

Wallace perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Dis pas des choses comme ça, tu veux ? »

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir rappelé à John Enbom qu'ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance – douze ans, c'est l'enfance, même si elle n'avait jamais été véritablement tendre pour Logan – et récolté une promesse de don supérieure au PIB du Mali de la part de la famille Gant, Logan Echolls s'apprêtait à tenter quelque chose dont il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

Plaisanter avec ses amis d'enfance 09er dont il était proche, et qui le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il mènerait son projet à terme ne l'angoissait pas. Après tout, ses amis et leurs parents avaient l'habitude de le voir, et s'étaient même réjouis d'apprendre qu'il comptait faire quelque chose de sa vie qui serait constructif – surtout les parents ; John avait foudroyé Logan du regard, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas ce soudain revirement puisqu'il eut droit trois minutes après que Logan eût terminé son exposé à un « Prends-en de la graine, John » que Logan n'aurait jamais espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous.

S'attaquer à des magnats de la finance que Logan ne connaissait que de nom et qui méprisaient plus ou moins son père, c'était une autre affaire. Il allait falloir s'acharner un peu plus, pousser la séduction, et probablement proposer des arrangements à l'amiable.

En bref, il allait s'agir d'un véritable défi. Logan aimait de manière générale toutes les sortes de défis. Après les descriptions sordides de Veronica, Logan devait avouer que les fourmillements qui traversaient son bras reflétaient assez bien la nervosité qu'il ressentait. Mais il aimait cette nervosité. Il aimait cet espèce de danger, le fait de jouer si gros. Le problème était important, autant de manière générale que pour Logan. Mais c'était une sorte de quitte ou double, de roulette russe. Il fallait savoir compter sur ses atouts, mais également sur sa chance. Logan avait beaucoup d'atouts, mais rarement de chance.

Il était temps de changer la donne.

Sans sentir son téléphone vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Logan bougea la tête pour se donner du courage, et poussa la porte de McCherry Corporations. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la secrétaire qui le reçut avec un sourire timide. Elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'il patiente avant son rendez-vous avec McCherry, car un événement de dernière minute le retenait dans son bureau.

Logan haussa les épaules, et profita de ces quelques minutes de répit pour aller aux toilettes. La jeune femme les lui indiqua d'un geste précis de la main, accompagné d'un sourire timide. Logan monta les marches qui menaient au premier étage, et passa devant le bureau du PDG. Pas un bruit n'émanait de la pièce, pourtant Logan distingua sans problème deux silhouettes à travers la vitre flouée.

En sifflotant, il poussa la porte des toilettes, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laver les mains, il entendit des murmures sur sa droite. Intrigué, Logan s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient les murmures, et repéra un trou entre deux carrelages. Il fronça les sourcils, et se pencha en avant, glissant un regard par la petite fente.

Il découvrit alors McCherry, debout devant son bureau, discutant activement avec la deuxième silhouette que Logan avait vue juste avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. Le deuxième homme était immense, la chaise dans laquelle il était assis avait l'air beaucoup trop étroite pour le contenir, et ses épaules dépassaient d'au moins cinquante centimètres de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Ses mains puissantes auraient pu assommer un lion, et sa tête n'était pas pour rassurer.

Logan connaissait très bien ce genre d'homme. Si son gabarit, son regard perçant, sa mâchoire serrée, et son côté professionnel n'avaient pas été des indices assez flagrants, les paroles de McCherry ne laissaient aucun doute sur le métier du deuxième homme.

« Vous la suivrez à tout moment de la journée, sauf quand elle est à la maison. Si la moindre personne qui s'approche d'elle a l'air étrange, je compte sur vous pour la dissuader de rester près d'elle, suis-je clair ? »

L'homme hocha la tête avec assurance, et McCherry lui tendit un dossier rouge. « Voici son emploi du temps, et la liste de ses hobbies. Ne la laissez pas vous semer, elle peut être très rapide quand elle a décidé qu'elle ferait quelque chose. »

Le garde du corps se leva vivement, attrapa le dossier qu'il ne prit pas la peine de parcourir, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Oh, et Monsieur André ? »

L'homme se tourna sans un mot vers son patron, attendant le dernier ordre.

« Je compte sur votre discrétion. Joanne ne doit pas savoir que vous la suivez, elle ne doit pas se douter qu'elle a besoin d'être protégée. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant. Je ne perdrai pas le deuxième. »

« C'est compris, Monsieur. » furent les seuls mots que Monsieur André prononça avant de partir pour de bon.

Logan observa McCherry s'asseoir à son bureau après être resté sans bouger quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. D'un geste brusque, il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone fixe, et Logan put entendre la petite voix timide de la secrétaire.

« Envoyez mon prochain rendez-vous, Betty, voulez-vous ? J'ai une longue journée. »

Betty n'eut pas la joie de lui répondre, car il avait déjà raccroché sans plus d'état d'âme. Logan se redressa, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Maintenant, la véritable question était : est-ce que Veronica avait besoin de savoir ?

**oOoOoOo**

Pour des raisons qui paraissaient souvent évidentes, Veronica n'avait pas le droit de lire le dossier médical de sa mère. Après tout, les doses de morphine étaient affichées sur le papier au bout de son lit, et elle n'y comprenait rien. Il y avait par ailleurs d'autres choses auxquelles Veronica ne comprenait rien en ce qui concernait les données médicales.

Comme elle ne savait pas où commencer pour trouver ce David, ou juste pour savoir où sa mère était passée pendant ces deux années, Veronica avait décidé qu'elle devrait commencer là où elle le pouvait. Une recherche sur Prying Eyez ne lui apprit rien qu'elle ne sût pas déjà : l'ancienne voiture immatriculée qu'elle avait utilisé pour voir Jake Kane au Camelot, des dettes impayées, un divorce en août 2005, jamais de pension délivrée… Plus rien après 2005. Comme si Lianne Mars avait disparu.

Veronica entreprit après de fouiller dans le manteau miteux dans lequel sa mère était empêtrée lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvée. Pas de carte de crédit, pas de téléphone portable, un peu de monnaie, mais pas de portefeuille. Elle n'avait ni carte d'identité, ni aucun papier qui puisse l'identifier en cas de besoin. Lianne Mars était devenue Jane Doe. En l'espace de deux années. Une inconnue dont personne ne se souciait ou que personne ne cherchait.

En voyant sa mère dormir paisiblement malgré les marques de vieillesse, de manque et d'angoisse qu'elle avait sur le visage, Veronica se sentit coupable. Elle avait abandonné sa mère, au même titre que sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle le savait, mais le sentiment ne voulait pas partir.

Veronica se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait voulu que Logan soit là. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, et Logan était occupé. Elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule. Comme toujours.

En fouillant dans le jean dégoûtant de sa mère, Veronica sentit finalement quelque chose effleurer ses doigts. Elle retira sa main de la poche, et découvrit une vieille photo pliée. Intriguée, Veronica la déplia, et découvrit sa mère, tenant dans ses bras un bébé de quatre ou cinq mois. Veronica sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette photo d'elle auparavant, et le sourire radieux de sa mère était éblouissant. Veronica se laissa tomber dans le siège, et fixa longuement la photo en noir et blanc, fascinée par le bonheur qui irradiait de la jeune femme.

Elle paraissait plus jeune que dans les souvenirs de Veronica, et elle était surprise de voir que ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement bouclés. Elle imaginait que ses cheveux étaient blonds, car la photo était en noir et blanc. Intriguée, Veronica tourna la photo, et resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de sa mère que Veronica lut sur le dos de la photo :

_Lianne et David _

_Juin 1983_

Veronica cligna des yeux, tourna la photo plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'elle lisait bien, et jeta un regard effarée à sa mère endormie. Elle savait enfin qui était le David que sa mère appelait. 1983. Cela signifiait qu'il avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Qui était ce bébé ? Etait-ce le fils d'une amie ? En 1983, les parents de Veronica ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que l'année suivante, cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle ce nom ne lui disait rien.

Qu'était devenu cet enfant ? Etait-ce chez lui que Lianne s'était cachée depuis tout ce temps ? Savait-il qu'elle se droguait ? Pourquoi Veronica ne l'avait-elle jamais rencontré si Lianne tenait tant à lui, et s'il était né avant elle ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Cependant, un doute subsistait. Ce n'était pas possible, évidemment, parce que Veronica l'aurait su. Des gens l'auraient forcément su, un tel secret n'aurait pas pu rester caché pendant tout ce temps. Le cœur battant, et incapable de trouver un stratagème digne de ce nom, Veronica fit un chèque de deux cents dollars à la secrétaire de l'accueil qui la laissa fouiller dans le dossier médical de sa mère.

En quelques clics, le dossier s'affichait, et la main tremblante, Veronica lut les diverses pages qu'il affichait. Le dossier avait fait plusieurs hôpitaux différents sur la côte Ouest, de Neptune à Los Angeles, parfois à San Diego. Veronica remonta de 2008 jusqu'en 1983.

Puis ses yeux lui piquèrent, et bientôt des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Veronica ferma les yeux de douleur, et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

_18 février 1983 : Naissance de David Reynolds._

_Mère : Lianne Reynolds._

_Père : Jake Kane._

Puis quelques lignes plus loin :

_29 novembre 1983 : Décès de David Reynolds d'une hyperréflectivité vagale._

La bonne nouvelle ? Veronica avait retrouvé David. La mauvaise ? …

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui serait capable de lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Le seul souci était que cette seule personne la haïssait du plus profond de son être. Ce David était la clé de tellement de questions, tant de secrets, que Veronica n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Comment son père avait-il pu l'ignorer ? Lui avait-il menti, tout ce temps ?

Veronica espérait sincèrement que Jake Kane serait toujours dans sa tour d'argent sur les collines de Neptune. S'il n'y était pas, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. Veronica se ferait une mission personnelle de le traquer, le retrouver, et d'obtenir les réponses à toutes les questions que sa découverte avaient soulevé.

La villa était très bien gardée, Veronica était persuadée que Clarence Weidman ne serait pas loin. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de rencontrer Jake.

D'un pas assuré de colère, Veronica se planta devant la caméra de sécurité placée à la grille d'entrée, et se mit à hurler devant.

« JAKE ! » cria-t-elle. Elle finit par faire tant de bruit que des hommes armés, et accompagnés de chiens arrivèrent rapidement.

« Mademoiselle Mars ! » la reconnut-on. Veronica se doutait que son portrait robot avait dû être diffusé un peu partout après le fiasco de l'année précédente, mais après tout, c'était de bonne guerre.

« Je veux voir Jake Kane. »

Les hommes se mirent à rire, mais Veronica voyait déjà derrière eux la silhouette du grand homme qui servait de chef de la sécurité. Un rictus fier étira ses lèvres, et sa tête se pencha immédiatement. « Clarence. » salua-t-elle.

« Il me semblait que notre dernière rencontre était ce qu'elle était. Une dernière rencontre. »

« Moi aussi. » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais j'ai appris des histoires intéressantes, depuis. Je pense que Monsieur Kane sera ravi de les entendre. Mieux vaut lui que la presse à scandale… »

Veronica tourna la tête vers la caméra de surveillance, convaincue que Jake l'observait de l'autre côté de son moniteur.

« Je veux simplement des réponses. » termina-t-elle. « Je ne viens pas pour faire la guerre. S'il vous plaît. »

Weidman porta la main à son oreille droite, concentré, mais sans quitter Veronica des yeux, et hocha la tête dans le vide. Avec un sourire amusé, il appuya sur un bouton de télécommande discrète, et rapidement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Veronica lui sourit, rassurée. Le regard toujours fixé sur la caméra, elle souffla : « Merci. »

La maison était toujours aussi angoissante et morbide. Veronica ne se faisait pas aux tableaux plus vrais que nature de Lilly et Duncan. Ils étaient horrifiants au possible, et Veronica se sentait épiée par leurs regards perçants. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la jugeaient du haut de leur mur, avec leur tête trente fois plus grosse que la normale. Lilly, particulièrement, n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça.

Elle fut reçue dans le salon et patienta quelques instants, debout, avant qu'un Jake Kane plus épuisé que jamais n'entre dans la pièce. Ils s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux sans un mot, puis Jake soupira. Veronica se demanda comment elle avait pu passer de l'enfant adoré sur laquelle il portait un regard paternaliste à cette situation presque haineuse. Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir de Lianne ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait fouillé là où elle n'aurait pas dû pour trouver la vérité ? Parce qu'elle avait enlevé à Jake le dernier enfant qui lui restait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours.

Veronica ne ressentit plus de colère contre lui, soudainement. Elle se tenait, là, devant lui, l'homme qui avait fait virer son père par deux fois, celui qui l'avait laissée sortir avec celui qui aurait pu être son frère, celui qui avait falsifié des preuves, celui qui avait créé une société secrète responsable d'une humiliation cuisante, et qui frôlait aussi avec la mafia russe…

Pourtant, d'une façon complètement inattendue, Veronica ne lui en voulait plus. Car tout s'expliquait. Céleste était forcément au courant, Jake était le genre d'homme trop faible pour cacher un tel secret à sa femme. C'était la raison pour laquelle Céleste haïssait Lianne, Veronica, et n'aimait pas Lilly. Elle voulait lui donner un fils, comme Lianne lui en avait offert un.

Veronica sortit la photo de Lianne et David, et la tendit à Jake. L'homme n'eut pas besoin de la prendre pour savoir ce qu'elle représentait, mais il s'en saisit malgré tout, et Veronica lut une douleur immense envahir ses yeux.

Il avait perdu trois enfants. Peut-être qu'il était maudit.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » murmura Veronica, bien moins sûre d'elle, finalement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jake leva les yeux vers elle, la perça d'un regard intense et dévasté, puis il se laissa tomber sur un siège moelleux et confortable dont Jake ne profita pas. D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à Weidman qu'il pouvait partir, et l'homme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda-t-il finalement, la voix brisée.

« Je sais que Céleste a fait croire au bal de promo qu'elle était enceinte de vous pour que vous et ma mère rompiez. Elle y est parvenue, mais elle n'était pas enceinte. Puis j'ai trouvé cette photo, et après avoir vérifié, j'ai découvert que David Kane était né un 18 février 1983, mais qu'il était mort en novembre… »

Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue légèrement barbue de Jake.

« En terminale, Céleste ne représentait rien pour moi. Après le bal de promo, je l'ai quittée, et Lianne et moi nous sommes remis ensemble. En 1982, elle est tombée enceinte, et nous avions prévu de nous marier après la naissance du petit. Mais il était sans arrêt malade, alors nous n'avons pas pu… Nous n'avions pas le temps… A l'époque la science… »

Jake cherchait ses mots, comme incapable, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, de formuler le simple fait que David Kane n'avait eu aucune chance de survivre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une hyperréflectivité vagale ? »

« Un autre mot pour la mort subite du nourrisson. Quand le bébé est... Quand il est mort, plus rien ne tenait la route, et rapidement nous nous sommes séparés… Lianne est partie à Fresno pour autant que je sache, et moi j'ai décidé de monter mon entreprise pour penser à autre chose. »

Veronica cligna des yeux, et tendit la main pour récupérer la photo, mais Jake ne réagit pas.

« Vous avez retrouvé Céleste à Neptune, et mes parents se sont rencontrés quand ma mère a eu une prune pour s'être mal garée. Puis mon père a été muté à Neptune, vous vous êtes revus… »

Jake avait toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux de la Lianne souriante, dans ceux du petit David.

« C'était plus fort que nous. Céleste avait eu une fille alors qu'elle s'était promis de m'offrir un garçon. De vieux sentiments ressortaient, et juste une nuit… Nous étions tous les deux mariés, mais c'était comme… Comme… »

« Puis ma mère est tombée enceinte. »

Jake la revoyait, l'entendait parfaitement lui annoncer, les larmes aux yeux : _« Je vais avoir un enfant. »_

_« Tu es sûre que c'est le mien ? »_

_Ses yeux étaient brillants d'espoir. « Il faut que ce soit le tien. »_

Les larmes coulèrent sans que Veronica ne le réalise. Tout prenait tellement plus de sens. Lorsque Veronica était arrivée, peu après Duncan, et que Céleste avait compris qu'elle était peut-être celle de Jake, Céleste s'était sentie agressée. Ses enfants n'étaient pas aussi parfaits que ceux de Lianne. La sage, et parfaite petite Veronica. Comparée à la tempétueuse Lilly Kane, qui aimait le trouble et l'action… Duncan avait sauvé la face, mais lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Lilly allongée sur le marbre de la piscine, dans les bras de son frère épileptique…

« Vous avez cru avoir perdu tous vos enfants. » conclut Veronica, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je les ai tous perdus. » gronda Jake d'une voix rauque. « Je les ai tous perdus. _Lui_, Lilly, Duncan, toi… »

Veronica ne répondit rien pendant un instant, alors que Jake essuyait son visage de ses deux mains. Veronica se leva et récupéra la photo qu'il avait posée sur la petite table basse.

« Ma mère est au Neptune Memorial. Elle a un cancer du foie en phase terminale, et elle réclame David. »

Jake eut un ricanement entre démence et cruauté. « Lianne a toujours su réclamer. »

Veronica avala sa salive pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, et préféra enchaîner, bien qu'elle pressentait déjà la réponse de Jake.

« Les médecins ne lui donnent que quinze jours à vivre. Mon père n'est pas là pour l'instant, et il ne sait pas qu'elle est rentrée. Si vous voulez lui dire au revoir, vous… »

« Je n'irai pas la voir. » décréta Jake.

« Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez aimée au point de tromper votre femme pendant des années, au point de lui faire un enfant, au point d'espérer que je sois le vôtre ! Vous… »

« Lianne n'a fait que détruire ma vie, tu comprends ? » s'énerva-t-il soudainement. « Elle a détruit chaque once d'espoir que j'avais ! Elle a ruiné mon mariage, elle m'a empêché d'être là le jour où Lilly… Elle m'a fait croire que tu étais mienne, tout en refusant de faire un test de paternité ! Et tu crois que j'ai encore envie de la voir ? »

Sa voix était tellement puissante que Veronica en resta bouche bée quelques instants. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille qui se faisait gronder pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Pourtant, les accusations de Jake la mirent hors d'elle.

« C'est facile de tout reporter sur elle, mais vous avez autant ruiné son mariage qu'elle a ruiné le vôtre ! Elle ne vous a pas retenu le jour où Lilly est morte, mais si vous aviez su rassurer Céleste, si vous aviez su vous occuper d'elle, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de vous humilier pour vous rappeler qu'elle existait ! Elle n'est pas la seule coupable, vous l'êtes tout autant qu'elle ! Et, contrairement à elle, vous vous êtes bien vengé ! Vous avez renvoyé mon père, vous nous avez humilié publiquement, vous… »

« Tais-toi, espèce d'insolente ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as pas d'enfants ! »

Veronica s'apprêtait à rétorquer un « Vous non plus ! » mais elle s'interrompit au dernier moment. Elle prit son sac, et renifla. Il avait raison. Qu'il reste loin d'elle. Veronica ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait proposé qu'ils se voient une dernière fois. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait tant redouté ? Qu'ils se mettent ensemble alors que son père et elle étaient dans leur appartement minable, seuls, abandonnés ?

Elle avait eu les réponses à ses questions. Maintenant, elle avait une promesse à tenir.

**oOoOoOo**

_Elle a passé une après-midi de rêve avec Lilly. Son père l'a appelée pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait tard. Veronica a été surprise qu'il ne téléphone pas directement à la maison pour prévenir sa mère, mais il lui a répondu que personne n'avait décroché._

_Quand elle ouvre la porte de la maison, elle est surprise par le silence qui règne. Habituellement, il y a toujours du bruit lorsque sa mère est à la maison. Elle a les pieds asséchés par le sable de la plage, le sel lui mange la peau et la gratte, ses cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, mais elle arbore fièrement quelques traces de bronzage qui la mettent en valeur. Ce que Veronica adore avec la Californie, c'est que même au mois de février, on peut se baigner et bronzer._

_« Mamaaaaaan ? » crie-t-elle. « Je suis rentrée ! »_

_Personne ne répond. Pourtant, la voiture est garée devant la maison, il y a forcément quelqu'un. Veronica hausse les épaules, et va dans la cuisine se faire une tartine au beurre de cacahuète, mais elle s'arrête net lorsqu'elle voit une bouteille vide de vodka qui roule sur le sol. Veronica fixe la bouteille, et regarde l'horloge. Il n'est que cinq heures de l'après-midi. _

_« Maman ? » appelle-t-elle._

_Veronica entre dans le salon, et laisse tomber son sac par terre, son sourire effacé en même temps que les bons souvenirs de son après-midi. Elle déglutit, et n'essaie même pas de cacher sa déception. Elle s'avance vers le canapé où sa mère est étendue dans une position inconfortable, et pose deux doigts tremblants sur sa jugulaire. Le pouls est régulier, mais l'odeur est insupportable._

_Lianne ouvre les yeux, et offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant à sa fille. « Veronica… » murmure-t-elle. « Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Maman est malade. Mais ça va passer. Tiens, aide-moi à aller dans mon lit… »_

_Veronica réalise qu'elle a été bien bête. Elle a mis treize ans à comprendre que sa mère n'est pas si souvent malade que ça. Que c'est elle qui se rend malade. Elle déglutit encore, et hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Lianne tente de se relever, mais Veronica se penche pour l'aider. Elle passe un bras autour de ses côtes, et pose celui de sa mère autour de ses épaules._

_Sa mère est lourde contre elle, mais Veronica ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle l'amène aux toilettes, où sa mère vide soudainement son estomac. Veronica la regarde sans savoir quoi faire, terrifiée. Les mains de sa mère tremblent, sa peau est pâle, entre le jaune et le vert, et elle vomit, vomit, vomit sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Lianne soupire, et murmure quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle se penche contre l'évier, mais Veronica la retient._

_« On va aller dormir dans ton lit, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle doucement._

_« Oh, Veronica, je suis tellement désolée ! Mais c'est dur, tu comprends, c'est dur… Il faut me pardonner… » marmonne-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Veronica hoche la tête sans dire un mot. « Ne dis pas à Papa que je suis malade, Veronica, tu me promets ? Promets-moi ! Ca va l'inquiéter, promets-moi ! »_

_« Je te le promets. » chuchote-t-elle. Monter les escaliers est un calvaire, mais elles y parviennent tant bien que mal. Finalement, Lianne s'affale sur le lit, sans cesser ses excuses._

_« Pardonne-moi, Veronica, pardonne-moi. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »_

_Veronica allonge sa mère après l'avoir déchaussée, et la met sous les couverture. Elle va chercher une bassine dans la salle de bain, au cas où, et la pose au pied du lit._

_« Ca ne se reproduira plus, Veronica. Je te promets. » murmure Lianne avant de s'endormir._

_Veronica regarde sa mère pendant de longues minutes, puis tourne finalement les talons et ferme la porte de sa chambre. Elle va dans la sienne, et mets la musique à fond. Puis elle reste assise sur son lit sans rien dire. Sans rien faire._

_Lianne ne tint jamais sa promesse._

**oOoOoOo**

Logan venait à peine de rentrer dans la suite lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait un appel manqué. Il écouta le message de Veronica, et appuya sur le bouton de rappel, mais il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie.

« Je viens aux nouvelles. J'espère que tout va bien. Rappelle-moi. »

Au moment où il raccrochait, il entendit le bip de la porte d'entrée sonner. Il attendait le pas lourd d'un Dick surexcité, suivi du commentaire inapproprié habituel, mais il fut très agréablement surpris de voir la petite forme de Veronica apparaître.

« Hey ! » la salua-t-elle en se levant. « Je viens de t'appeler, ça tombe bien ! Alors, qu'est-ce… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car soudainement Veronica était dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort que jamais contre elle. Surpris, il embrassa ses cheveux tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant le pire. Il entendait déjà Veronica lui annoncer que sa mère venait de mourir.

Veronica se détacha légèrement de Logan, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de Charlie, après que tu te sois excusé ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il écarquilla les yeux et fut incapable de répondre pendant plusieurs secondes. « Euh… Non. Il n'a jamais rappelé. Je ne voulais pas insister. Après, j'ai… Disons juste que je me suis fait une raison. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je sais qui est David. » répondit simplement Veronica, en se remettant contre lui. « C'est le fils de ma mère et de Jake Kane. »

« Pardon ? »

Ils se séparèrent, et Veronica recula de quelques pas. Logan remarqua alors qu'elle avait pleuré et il comprit qu'il y avait plus à cette histoire. « J'ai eu un grand frère, Logan. » avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle semblait le réaliser alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Un grand frère. Avec Lilly. Elles avaient eu un lien bien plus fort qu'elles n'avaient jamais osé l'imaginer. Elles avaient eu le même frère.

« Quand ? » Assembler des mots pour faire une phrase semblait trop compliqué pour l'instant.

« Cinq ans avant ma naissance. Ma mère et Jake… C'est pour ça que… »

Et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Logan avait appris après que son père avait été arrêté comment Veronica avait découvert la raison de sa rupture avec Duncan, pourquoi leurs pères se haïssaient autant, pourquoi Lianne était partie. C'était pendant cette soirée qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, que Logan lui avait pardonné ses mensonges et ses trahisons.

« Je suis désolé, Veronica. »

Ca ne commençait même pas à couvrir l'étendue du problème, et des excuses ne changeraient rien à la situation. Mais Veronica se sentit soulagée. Logan comprenait, forcément, il comprenait mieux que quiconque. Sauf que lui, au moins, avait la chance de pouvoir rencontrer ce grand frère. Logan se promit de téléphoner à Charlie pour se racheter. De son côté, Veronica semblait être en proie à d'autres réflexions.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on soit comme eux, Logan. » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Il tenta un sourire rassurant. « J'espère bien, ça voudrait dire que je vais me marier avec une Céleste Kane. Quelle horreur. »

« Je suis sérieuse. » Elle lui prit la main, et la serra fort. « Je ne veux pas qu'on soit comme eux. Je ne veux pas que dans vingt-cinq ans… »

« Tu ne seras jamais ta mère, Veronica. Tu n'es pas une alcoolique, et tu es tellement plus forte qu'elle ! Tu ne te laisseras pas entraîner comme elle s'est laissée entraîner. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir. D'accord ? »

Veronica hocha la tête, même si elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Logan voyait qu'elle ne le croyait pas complètement, mais qu'elle semblait décidée. Finalement, Veronica prit une lente inspiration, et ferma les yeux.

« Il y a plus. »

« Oh. » lâcha Logan. Il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il avait découvert chez McCherry Corporations, mais au vu des derniers évènements, Logan était prêt à parier que ça pourrait attendre.

« J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, elle s'était réveillée, et semblait avoir arrêté ses délires. Je suis passée lui dire bonjour, et elle avait l'air terrifiée. Lucide, mais terrifiée. »

Logan haussa les sourcils, et s'assit sur le canapé, montrant une place à côté de lui pour que Veronica s'assoie. Mais elle préféra rester debout. « Elle t'a dit de quoi elle avait peur ? » demanda-t-il.

Veronica hocha la tête. « Elle dit qu'on veut la tuer. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une reviews! Sachez que chacun de vos mots est allé droit au coeur. Merci encore.


	17. Truth Takes Time

**Rating :** T  
**Note de Wam :** Je suis nulle. Mille pardons pour le délai (de quatre mois) avant le nouveau chapitre. Promis, j'essaie de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre. Juré. Dans le dernier chapitre, Lianne Mars revenait à Neptune et Veronica découvrait qu'elle avait eu un grand frère (demi frère) puis Lianne lui avait alors dit qu'elle était retournée à Neptune car on essayait de la tuer. Logan découvre que le père de Robin a engagé un garde du corps pour protéger Joanne. Il n'a pas le temps de le dire à Veronica.

**417**

**Truth Takes Time**

Les paysages défilaient les uns après les autres, inlassablement. Veronica cligna lentement des yeux, les paupières lourdes de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis deux jours. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre chaude, presque brûlante, et clôt ses yeux. Dix secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, et essaya de se concentrer sur la musique qui passait à la radio. Mais les notes se ressemblaient toutes, et bousculaient des souvenirs, des pensées, des espoirs que Veronica ne voulait pas avoir.

A côté d'elle, Logan faisait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'elle aperçoive ses œillades inquiètes, mais Veronica le connaissait trop bien. Elle sentait toutes les quinze secondes son regard perçant d'angoisse. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et tenta un sourire rassurant qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle finit par poser sa main sur celle qu'il avait mise sur la boîte de vitesse, et la pressa légèrement.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle était vraiment contente qu'il lui ait proposé immédiatement de l'accompagner. Maintenant qu'elle voyait la pancarte « BIENVENUE EN OREGON », Veronica devait avouer qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas pu faire ce qu'elle comptait faire seule.

Pour être honnête aussi, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait y voir. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que sa mère n'était pas folle ? Pourquoi la morphine ne la rendrait pas paranoïaque ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à confirmer sa version alors que chercher à la tuer n'aurait finalement aucun intérêt ? Elle allait mourir. Personne ne chercherait à l'achever, personne ne reconnaîtrait que sa version des faits était crédible.

Alors est-ce qu'on pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dans la Range Rover noire de Logan, à essayer de prouver que sa mère disait la vérité ?

*

_« Maman, calme-toi. »_

_Lianne avait la respiration accélérée, son moniteur bipait excessivement vite, si bien que Veronica sentait une migraine poindre. _

_« Tu ne comprends pas, Veronica ; ils sont là. »_

_« Non, personne n'est là, je te jure que personne ne cherche à te faire du mal… » La jeune fille approcha sa main de l'épaule de sa mère, tremblante. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de la toucher, elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Et elle se sentait humiliée que Logan assiste à tout ça._

_« L'infirmière a dit qu'il y avait des policiers, juste devant ma porte… Elle l'a dit, Veronica, elle l'a dit ! »_

_« Je sais. Elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a pas de policiers pour toi, je te promets. » Lianne n'écoutait pas, elle avait les yeux figés sur la porte, puis elle regarda Logan et lui sourit comme lorsque lui, Lilly et Duncan venaient goûter chez Veronica. Ses normales redevinrent tout à fait régulières._

_« Oh, Logan tu es devenu si charmant. Je suis vraiment content que tu sortes avec Veronica. » gloussa-t-elle._

_« Merci Madame Mars » lui sourit Logan avec son air de gendre parfait._

_« Elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi, tu sais ? Mais tu étais amoureux de Lilly, disait-elle. » poursuivit vivement Lianne, et Veronica secoua la tête, mortifiée. « C'est ma Veronica, ça. Elle se cache toujours pour ne pas montrer ses petits faibles… »_

_« Maman ! » s'exclama Veronica, ignorant délibérément le sourire amusé de Logan. Ce n'était pas le moment. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'on veut te tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_Les mots eurent un effet presque pavlovien sur Lianne, qui se remit à trembler soudainement. Elle cligna compulsivement des paupières, et regarda avec inquiétude la porte, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir quelqu'un la pousser violemment et tirer à l'aveuglette sur elle._

_« Il faut me protéger, Veronica, il faut me protéger ! »_

_« Mais de qui ? » Veronica fixa sa mère dans les yeux, cherchant la trace d'esprit qui lui prouverait que ce n'était pas que de la paranoïa. Sa curiosité était aussi piquée, il fallait qu'elle l'avoue._

_« D'eux. Ils l'ont tué, je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu, Veronica, de mes yeux vu ! Ils l'ont tué, et enterré, et ils savent que je sais, mais j'ai fui, j'ai fui ! »_

_« Où tu es allée ? »_

_Lianne détacha ses yeux de la porte, et observa Veronica avec surprise. « A toi. »_

_« C'est… C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? Pour que je te protège ? » blêmit Veronica._

_« Pour que tu prouves que j'ai raison. Il faut que tu trouves des preuves, tu les trouveras, hein, Veronica ? »_

_Veronica sentait le regard désolé de Logan, mais l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put. Elle tentait de cacher sa déception, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était surprise. Sa mère ne pouvait pas revenir parce qu'elle était en train de mourir et qu'elle voulait profiter de ses derniers instants avec sa fille._

_Non, Lianne Mars voulait son premier enfant, celui qui avait son premier amour pour père, celui qui était mort. Lianne Mars voulait que sa fille l'aide à prouver qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle la protège. Le reste n'avait aucune importance._

_Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement, sentant Lianne glisser ses mains contre les siennes. Veronica en avait assez d'être toujours celle qui s'occupait de sa mère. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses étaient supposées se passer. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens là que les choses allaient, après tout. Veronica en avait assez d'être la mère dans leur relation._

_« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle avec son sourire le plus sincère. Il ne valait pas grand chose, Veronica le sentait bien. Le fait qu'il convainque sa mère tordit d'autant plus le cœur de Veronica. « Mais je vais avoir besoin d'informations. »_

*

« On est arrivés. » murmura Logan.

Veronica leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. La ville avait l'air miteuse. Des cowboys avançaient sur leur chevaux comme au dix-neuvième siècle, ayant l'air anachronique au milieu des nombreux quatre-quatre et autres camionnettes. C'était évidemment le genre d'endroit où sa mère allait s'enterrer.

_« Où as-tu disparu depuis tout ce temps ? »_

_« Je… Je ne sais plus trop… » répondit Lianne, le regard lointain, honteuse, et mal à l'aise._

_Veronica mordit ses lèvres, essayant d'ignorer les picotements de ses yeux. « Après avoir pris les cinquante mille dollars, le soir où papa était à l'hôpital, où es-tu allée ? »_

_Lianne ne répondit pas tout de suite, et regarda par la fenêtre. Un instant, Veronica crut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, qu'elle ne répondrait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, mais au moment où la jeune fille allait répéter sa question, sa mère ouvrit la bouche._

_« Ca a été dur, tu sais. Je n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, mais… Neptune… Je hais cette ville. Elle a toujours fait ressortir le pire en moi, j'étais épuisée. Je… C'était tellement dur, je ne pouvais plus vivre ici, je ne pouvais plus te voir, voir ton espoir, ton père… Vous aviez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux, sans moi. Je ne… Je ne me sentais plus chez moi, avec vous, et Keith avait l'air… En revenant, je sentais que je gâchais tout. Je ne le supportais pas, alors j'ai encore bu. Les choses avaient l'air d'aller mieux. »_

_Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter sa mère se transformer en martyr._

_« Arrête ça, maman. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait après que je t'aie mise à la porte parce que tu as gâché l'argent que j'ai gagné pour mes études. »_

_Lianne ne croisait pas son regard, sentant que celui de Veronica était si dur. Derrière elle, Logan restait silencieux, observant la scène. Il se sentait comme un intrus, mais il avait peur de partir. Il avait peur de perdre Veronica s'il quittait la pièce. Tant qu'il était là, tant qu'il assistait à ces explications, Veronica resterait à sa portée parce que ses barrières seraient inutiles._

_« Je suis partie en Utah quelques temps, et j'ai rencontré cet homme, qui cherchait un investisseur pour sa boîte. Elle allait fermer, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas payer les charges, alors je suis intervenue. Je voulais que cet argent serve à quelqu'un de bien, mais… »_

_Veronica sentit ses lèvres trembler. Sa mère avait gâché son argent pour un escroc. « Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. » conclut-elle._

_Lianne se mit à pleurer. Veronica serra les dents. Logan voyait les briques qui l'emmuraient s'amonceler autour d'elle. Bientôt, plus rien de ce que sa mère lui dirait ne la toucherait. Lianne Mars ne valait pas mieux qu'Aaron et Lynn, finalement._

_« Il a pris l'argent et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ça a été la descente aux enfers. J'ai dû trouver un travail pour pouvoir vivre un peu, mais personne ne voulait de moi… J'ai dû vivre à la rue pendant une période, et… »_

Veronica sortit de la voiture, prit son sac, et marcha jusqu'au premier hôtel. Il n'était pas particulièrement sordide, mais il n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à la jeune fille.

« Je sens que le Grand va me manquer… » murmura-t-elle à Logan.

« Ah, ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont les meilleures baignoires en bois de l'état ! »

Veronica eut un sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps, et à son insu elle se relaxa légèrement. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, où le patron regardait un match de catch d'un œil désintéressé. Logan sortit une liasse de billets et la posa sur le comptoir, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'homme plutôt bien habillé. Il n'était pas en costume cravate, mais il ne faisait ni sale, ni écœurant.

« Chambre 102. » annonça-t-il en leur tendant la clé. Logan lui offrit un sourire entendu, prit la main de Veronica et la tira vers les escaliers.

« Mmmh. C'est aussi moche que je l'imaginais. » marmonna Logan en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre était assez claire, mais la tapisserie n'avait pas changé depuis les années cinquante, de même que la décoration. Veronica pénétra la première dans la pièce, et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol près de la table de nuit, mais resta debout.

Logan alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis observa le lit avec une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

« A ton avis, on peut choper combien de MST rien qu'en s'allongeant là-dessus ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules, sans un mot, et s'assit sur le matelas. La couverture arborait de vieilles fleurs, et devait être d'un orange chaleureux un jour. Désormais, ce n'était qu'un amas de peluches marrons d'un centimètre d'épaisseur. Heureusement qu'il commençait à faire chaud.

« Oh, et puis je prends le risque. » continua Logan en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Sa tête atterrit sur le coussin moelleux, et il soupira en même temps que Veronica.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

Logan ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille était dos à lui, et regardait par la fenêtre.

« On va chercher les preuves dont ta mère a parlé. » répondit-il. « Mais on peut commencer demain, juste se reposer aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas se reposer, remarque… » ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de sourcils évocateur. « On peut tester la résistance du matelas à un marathon sexuel ? »

Veronica tourna la tête vers lui, essayant de sourire. « J'apprécie tes efforts. »

« Dès qu'il s'agit de sexe, il n'y a jamais d'effort de ma part, bébé, tu le sais. » continua Logan avec son rictus habituel.

Veronica s'allongea à côté de lui, et se tourna de son côté, silencieuse.

« Hey. » dit-il doucement, en posant une main sur sa joue. « On va tirer le vrai du faux, tu verras. »

« Et si elle a menti ? Encore une fois ? »

« Est-ce que ça a une réelle importance ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu le fais ? »

Veronica ne répondit pas, mais ne détourna pas les yeux des siens. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais. »

« Parce que tu te sens coupable. »

Veronica avala sa salive, et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils étaient semblables, jusqu'à ce jour. Un demi-frère dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, une mère morte qui n'avait rien fait de bon pendant qu'elle était en vie, une enfance meurtrie…

« Prouver qu'elle dit la vérité ne lui soignera pas son cancer. Ça ne te fait pas profiter des derniers instants qu'il lui reste. Mais ça peut te faire changer d'avis sur elle, et faire la paix avec toi-même à son sujet. Prends ton temps, cherche tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai fait la même chose quand ma mère a sauté du pont. J'avais besoin de réponses, je les ai. »

Veronica inspira lentement, et se blottit contre lui. Ses bras enlacèrent son dos, sa tête se fourra dans son cou, ses jambes s'entremêlèrent avec les siennes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux découvrir. Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'elle m'ait menti parce que je n'aurai rien à regretter, ou si je veux qu'elle m'ait dit la vérité parce que ça me prouverait qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. »

_« Où es-tu allée après l'Utah ? » coupa Veronica._

_« J'ai passé un an en Oregon, dans une ville appelée Georgetown. Au début, je ne devais pas rester, mais j'ai trouvé un travail dans un diner, le Drive In. Ça me payait… » Lianne s'interrompit. Veronica compris que c'était la période où l'héroïne était entrée en jeu. « ce dont j'avais besoin. »_

_« Et c'est là que tu as rencontré ceux qui veulent te tuer ? » poursuivit Veronica. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait les mener à de telles extrémités ? »_

_« Je les ai vus tuer Fred ! » s'emporta Lianne._

_« Qui ? » demanda Veronica, sans savoir trop si elle parlait des meurtriers ou de la victime._

_« Fred, il était gentil, il voulait m'aider, mais ils l'ont tué. Faut pas s'opposer à ces gens-là, tu sais ! »_

_« Qui l'a tué ? Où ça ? Tu dis que tu étais témoin, il me faut plus de détails, maman ! »_

_Lianne se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, épuisée, et effrayée._

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler ici ! » murmura-t-elle._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne répètera quoi que ce soit. Tu es en sécurité. » Veronica essaya de la rassurer en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère, mais elle n'y parvint pas._

_« C'est les deux pourris qui sont au commissariat, ils l'avaient menacés. Ils m'extorquaient le peu d'argent que j'avais, et Fred voulait qu'ils arrêtent. Ils l'ont tué, derrière le diner, l'autre soir. Ils ont vu que j'étais là alors j'ai couru. »_

Soudainement, Veronica ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Logan retira ses bras rapidement, mais ne bougea pas. Ça y était. Veronica Mars était passée en mode guerrière sans peur.

L'affaire était ouverte.

*

« On ne peut pas poser des questions à n'importe qui. Si la police est corrompue, on ne peut pas compter sur elle, et il y a fort à parier que peu de gens seront prêts à coopérer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Logan en se mettant en position assise.

Veronica se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et repoussa les rideaux pour observer dehors.

« On va commencer par aller à l'appartement de ma mère, voir s'il n'y a pas quelques indices. Peut-être qu'on aura plus d'informations sur ce Fred Friedman. Je suis allée voir sur google avant de partir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai appelé un contact de cet été au FBI, il me devait une faveur. Après vérification, il m'a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais : personne n'a signalé sa disparition. »

« Si elle était en bad trip et qu'elle a halluciné… » devina Logan.

« Il est en vie. S'il est en vie, on le ramène avec nous. S'il est mort… »

« Ta mère aura eu raison. Deux balles dans la poitrine, c'est quand même suffisamment descriptif pour confirmer ses soupçons. »

« Maman disait qu'il vivait quasiment avec elle dans son appartement. Peut-être que des voisins l'auront vu. »

« La meilleure façon de savoir, c'est de vérifier. » conclut Logan. « Tu prends ton taser. »

Veronica hocha la tête, et saisit son sac à main, vérifiant au préalable la présence de son allié fidèle. Puis elle attrapa sa veste, et suivit Logan qui sortait de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte à clé, elle lui retint le bras.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

*

L'adresse était difficilement lisible sur la feuille que sa mère lui avait donnée, mais Veronica parvint à la déchiffrer. Elle dut demander son chemin à un habitant qui la regarda avec hésitation un long moment.

« Une jolie jeune fille comme vous ne devrait pas aller dans ce coin-là. C'est un repère à drogués, là-bas, vous en reviendriez pas vivante. » confia-t-il tout en lui indiquant la bonne direction.

« Merci. » sourit Veronica. « Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

En quelques minutes de voiture, ils atteignirent le quartier sombre et miteux de la ville, que plus un bruit ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Seule une musique techno puissante troublait le silence des rues. Un chien aboya violemment lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un portail, faisant sursauter Veronica. Le chien était à peine plus gros que Back-Up, mais il avait l'air tellement hargneux que la jeune fille sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Ce n'était qu'un énorme cliché. La vie de sa mère, sa vie… Elle n'en était même pas surprise.

Il n'y avait pas de numéro sur l'immeuble gris noir et délabré, mais Veronica sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était là que sa mère avait vécu. Elle en avait même la clé. Logan ne dit rien, et la laissa faire le premier pas.

Elle avança jusqu'à la grande porte, dépassa la loge du gardien qui était fermée, et préféra prendre les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Veronica compta quatre seringues qui traînaient par terre au milieu, mais elle leva la tête vers le plafond chaque fois qu'elle vit un rat traverser à toute vitesse le couloir sombre éclairé par une lumière blafarde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère avait vécu ici pendant un an.

Finalement Logan vit la porte de l'appartement de Lianne, et tira Veronica vers l'endroit, délicatement. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle enfonça la clé qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poche du jean sale de Lianne. Elle n'eut même pas à forcer, car la poignée se tourna d'elle-même et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce si sombre qu'on ne pouvait rien voir.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais Veronica pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eau d'un robinet qui tombaient contre l'évier probablement sale. Logan fouilla à l'aveuglette, tâtant le mur de sa main, pour trouver l'interrupteur. Brutalement, la lumière se fit.

Veronica cligna des yeux, alors que Logan sifflait, impressionné.

« C'est l'idée que je me fais de Bagdad. » commenta-t-il.

Veronica ne dit rien, mais parvint à faire un pas, s'approchant du bazar monstrueux qui régnait dans le minuscule salon. Un canapé rongé et décoloré servait de lit à en croire la couverture grise et râpeuse qui traînait dessus. La télé était brisée, renversée. Veronica marcha sur quelques bouts de verre, qui craquèrent sous ses bottes.

La pièce puait l'alcool, dont la moquette était imbibée près d'une porte. Il y avait également une forte odeur que Veronica ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui rendait l'atmosphère insupportable. Une seringue traînait sur la table basse devant le canapé, ainsi qu'un verre renversé.

La vaisselle n'était pas faite, et une marmite était toujours remplie d'une espèce de bouillie à l'aspect infâme.

Veronica sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

« Elle nous a quitté pour ça ? » murmura-t-elle.

Logan se tourna vers elle, l'air triste. « Veronica. » appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille le rejoignit, et saisit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Une photo. Probablement de David. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la photo, ses yeux tombèrent sur elle-même. Pas une Veronica bébé, mais une photo que Veronica elle-même ne connaissait pas. Qui ne datait pas de très longtemps. Elle devait être en terminale au moment où la photo avait été prise. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs, et elle portait un t-shirt qu'elle avait acheté avec Logan l'été où ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Elle était sur la plage, avec Back Up et riait aux éclats.

« Où a-t-elle pu avoir ça ? » songea tout haut la jeune fille.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas partie si vite qu'elle a voulu te le faire croire. » répondit Logan. « Tu avais l'air heureuse. »

« C'était… Papa rentrait tout juste de l'hôpital. On venait de se remettre ensemble. » se rappela-t-elle soudain. Veronica tourna le papier et lut « 12 Juin 2005 ».

Elle imaginait parfaitement sa mère faire semblant de partir, mais rester près, pour garder un œil sur sa famille, vérifier si tout allait bien, espérant probablement être l'héroïne qui sauverait la situation par son retour. En voyant sa fille si heureuse, son mari capable de se tirer de n'importe quelle situation… Elle avait dû réaliser qu'elle avait tout perdu. Par sa faute.

« Les papiers du divorce sont arrivés la semaine suivante. Ma mère les avait signés. » chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Logan. Les pièces insoupçonnables d'un puzzle qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'emboîtaient petit à petit dans la tête de la jeune fille. L'aspect que prenait le tableau final ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

« C'est la seule photo. » nota Logan. « Il n'y a rien d'autre. Sauf… » Il tira quelque chose sous un vieux journal de Californie qui disait que le violeur de Hearst avait été arrêté. C'était un vieux dessin, où les personnages n'avaient pas de cou, et où les couleurs restaient très aléatoires. Trois personnes étaient représentées, deux grandes, et une toute petite. Il y avait une grande maison derrière, et un soleil jaune qui prenait énormément de place sur la feuille, comparé au reste.

En-dessous de chaque personnage, un nom était écrit d'une main mal assurée, mais parfaitement lisible. Maman. Papa. Moi.

Veronica essuya ses joues, et se détourna vers l'intérieur du salon. « Il n'y a pas de photo de Fred, ni de trace de présence masculine. Mais elle n'était pas seule, à en croire la dernière vaisselle : deux assiettes, deux fourchettes… Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose dans la salle de bain. »

Logan ne dit rien, et la laissa faire, restant fixé sur la photo de Veronica, le vieux dessin qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était petite dans l'autre main.

Veronica se pinça le nez en entrant dans la salle de bain. Une petite fenêtre était ouverte. Le rideau de douche collait à la baignoire crasseuse. Sur l'étagère en dessous du miroir cassé, Veronica remarqua une seule brosse à dent, aucun rasoir, ni mousse à raser. Fred Friedman ne vivait donc pas avec sa mère. Il avait peut-être dîné à quelques occasions chez Lianne, mais rien ne pouvait lui indiquer qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ou lui donner un indice sur l'identité de Fred.

« Rien dans la salle de bain. Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »

Logan secoua la tête. « Pas d'arme. Rien de spécifique. »

« On a qu'à demander aux voisins. Ils auront peut-être vu quelqu'un. »

Logan hocha la tête, et ils sortirent ensemble dans le couloir, en fermant la pièce. « Si quelqu'un a cherché à retrouver ta mère, en tout cas, il n'a pas daigné utile de fouiller son appart'. »

« Peut-être qu'ils l'ont juste suivie immédiatement ? » offrit Veronica. Logan la fixa.

« Peut-être qu'ils savaient tout bêtement que personne ne la croirait. »

« Elle était malade. Personne ne s'en est rendu compte avant ? Ce Fred, il n'a rien vu ? Dans son dossier médical, rien ne figurait à propos de sa maladie. Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une couverture sociale, donc j'imagine qu'aller chez le médecin ne lui est pas venu à l'idée. On a rien. »

« Pour l'instant. » contrecarra Logan en tapant à la porte la plus proche.

Après quelques instants, une femme très maigre entrouvrit la porte, leur jetant un regard soupçonneux, et inquisiteur.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Veronica tenta son sourire le plus engageant. « Bonjour mademoiselle, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Vera Tarson, détective privée, et voici Louis Evans mon collègue. Nous cherchons un dénommé Fred Friedman, que sa famille cherche désespérément. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en contact avec une dénommée Lianne Reynolds. »

La jeune femme renifla, par habitude, mais ne ferma pas la porte. Elle ne l'ouvrit pas plus grand non plus.

« Lianne, c'est la serveuse en face, là ? » demanda-t-elle. Veronica confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Ouais, je la voyais souvent monter avec un negro. Ils faisaient du bruit, parce qu'il la portait à moitié. Une épave, cette femme. Au début, je croyais qu'elle s'était mise à se prostituer et qu'il était, genre, un client ou je sais pas, mais il la ramenait tous les soirs. »

« Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Logan.

« Y a un moment. » renifla la jeune femme. « Mais la Lianne, là, elle est plus là depuis un moment. Y a les flics qui sont venus l'autre jour pour savoir si je la cachais pas. Je crois qu'elle est dans de sales draps, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a dû se tirer quand il a vu qu'elle avait des emmerdes. »

Veronica était si crispée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Ce fut Logan qui reprit encore une fois le flambeau, en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

« Bonne fin de journée mademoiselle. »

Sans un mot de plus, la concernée se dépêcha de refermer la porte sur le couple. Logan tira Veronica jusqu'au bout du couloir, et lui chuchota. « Les flics sont passés. Ils l'ont cherchée, ça tend à confirmer les dires de ta mère. »

« Elle l'a prise pour une prostituée. » prononça Veronica en clignant des yeux.

Logan se mordit les joues, incapable de trouver un mot rassurant. Il tendit le bras vers elle, mais ce n'était pas la façon dont fonctionnait Veronica. Elle ne voulait pas être rassurée ou protégée. Elle aimait qu'on la tire vers le haut, qu'on la challenge.

« On sait que Fred était un afro-américain, ça nous donne déjà quelque chose. On peut poser plus de questions. Est-ce que tu as trouvé une photo de toi dans le portefeuille de ta mère, quand tu as cherché des informations sur elle ? »

« Non. » répondit Veronica, sortie de sa torpeur. « Juste une photo de David. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de risque que le patron te reconnaisse lorsqu'on ira poser des questions sous le nom de Vera et Louis. On reste prudents quand même, si les flics sont venus ici, c'est qu'ils ont quand même eu peur que ta mère ne révèle quelque chose. Tant que personne ne vient poser de questions, ils ne doivent pas se sentir trop menacés, mais si on commence à creuser, on risque d'être mal reçus, et ça peut tourner au vinaigre. »

Veronica hocha la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Logan puisse être aussi professionnel. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, surprise. « Je crois que j'ai déteint sur toi. » avoua-t-elle finalement sous le regard amusé de Logan.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, « Tant que je ne me mets pas à accuser les gens à tout va. »

Veronica ouvrit la bouche, mais Logan avançait déjà vers les escaliers. « Allez, dépêche-toi, le lynx, j'ai besoin de tes yeux pour trouver les vilains menteurs. »

*

Le Drive In n'avait rien de bien original, de l'avis de Veronica. C'était un diner, qui ressemblait à tous les diners des Etats-Unis. Veronica préféra commencer par l'arrière cour, où Fred aurait été tué. Elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de retrouver du sang, une douille, un indice. N'importe quoi qui pourrait la rapprocher de Fred Friedman. Mais l'espoir s'amenuisait.

Logan avait raison. Elle s'accrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire la paix avec sa mère. Ou faire la paix avec elle-même. Que voulait-elle vraiment, au fond ? Que sa mère soit une menteuse alcoolique paranoïaque, que Veronica avait bien fait de la mettre à la porte parce que leur vie ne se serait pas arrangée, loin de là ? Ou que sa mère lui prouve qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ce monstre accro à la boisson qui méritait, avait mérité, l'amour de Veronica, un jour ?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures, alors le couple avança facilement jusqu'à l'arrière cour sombre et sordide du diner. Les poubelles ne débordaient pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Une porte était ouverte, de laquelle s'échappait une lumière brillante, presque trop éclairante comparée aux ténèbres de l'endroit.

Veronica passa ses doigts le long du mur gris et taggé.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'arrière cour, tu te rappelles ? »_

_« Je venais de finir le travail, et Fred venait me chercher d'habitude. Comme il n'était pas là, je me suis décalée pour le chercher, et j'ai entendu des voix. Ils étaient en train de s'insulter, mais Fred n'avait pas d'arme, et un grand brun, au regard diabolique a sorti son arme et a tiré. »_

_« C'était une arme de flic ? » insista Veronica. Ce serait tellement plus simple si le policier avait tiré avec son arme de service, cela lui simplifierait tellement la tâche._

_« Il était en uniforme, je crois… Je crois que oui, c'était son arme. » acquiesça Lianne, mais Veronica savait qu'elle n'était pas sûre._

Le bon côté de la chose, lorsqu'on était fille de shérif, et qu'on avait travaillé dans son entreprise de détective privé pendant quatre ans, c'était qu'on savait quelles armes les policiers utilisaient. Ses doigts glissaient contre les irrégularités du mur, à la recherche d'un trou, d'une douille, de n'importe quoi.

Logan, pendant ce temps, s'était penché près des poubelles pour vérifier s'il n'y restait pas des traces de sang.

« S'ils ont vu ma mère, ils ont dû se dépêcher de nettoyer. » commenta Veronica.

Logan leva les yeux vers elle, désolé de devoir la contredire. Il aurait voulu la soutenir comme elle l'avait soutenu lorsque sa propre mère avait disparu, mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

« Dans la précipitation, ils auraient commencé par suivre ta mère. Pas nettoyer. Des flics pourris n'ont pas non plus peur d'être dénoncés dans le cas qu'on a. Ta mère nous a dit que personne ne pouvait rien contre eux dans l'état. C'est savoir qu'elle quittait l'état qui a dû les effrayer. »

« Ils connaissaient probablement sa voiture. En la suivant, ils ont compris qu'elle pouvait leur poser des problèmes. »

« Une voiture ? » demanda soudainement Logan. « Veronica, comment est-ce qu'elle a pu s'acheter une voiture ? Tu as vu son appartement ? Elle avait à peine de quoi payer son loyer et sa came. Où a-t-elle trouvé l'argent pour s'acheter une voiture, y mettre de l'essence ? »

Veronica leva la tête vers Logan, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « C'est Fred qui venait la chercher –elle nous a dit que Fred venait la chercher. On sait qu'elle est revenue en voiture jusqu'à chez moi, c'est forcément celle de Fred ! »

Logan lui sourit. « On a la preuve qu'il existe. Je veux dire, une preuve physique. » Il jeta un regard un peu dépité à l'arrière cour. « Maintenant il ne manque plus qu'une preuve de sa mort… Ou de sa vie ? »

Veronica hocha la tête, et reprit son enquête minutieuse, mais soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait un regard insistant dans son dos, et se retourna. Elle poussa un brusque cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme chat qui la fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Logan réagit au quart de tour, mais éclata de rire en voyant la raison du cri de Veronica.

« Veronica Mars, détective extraordinaire, qui fait face à la mafia russe et à la mafia irlandaise… Et qui hurle devant un espèce de gros matou. »

Veronica lui tira la langue, et essaya de faire déguerpir l'immonde sale bête, qui décréta qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Devant le regard mauvais de sa petite amie, Logan cessa de rire et décida de reprendre sa fouille, tout en réalisant un détail : il n'était pas un membre de l'équipe des Experts. Les rares traces de sang qu'ils trouveraient seraient probablement détectables aux ultra violets, ou à l'aide d'un autre objet que seuls les agents du FBI avaient. A l'œil nu ? Il avait plus de doutes…

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si on découvre qu'il a vraiment été tué ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

Veronica s'arrêta de bouger, mais ne se retourna pas. Figée, elle resta incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, pas même sûre que Logan la regardait. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Veronica ne pensait pas tant à la victime du crime, ou à sa famille. Sa mission n'était pas de découvrir la clé du mystère, de comprendre le mobile du meurtre, l'identité de l'assassin, ou même de venger la victime.

Non. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé une seule fois. Fred Friedman avait un nom banal, était probablement quelqu'un de banal qui s'était mis en tête de sauver l'âme d'une pauvre femme qui ne méritait sûrement pas d'être sauvée. Veronica ne s'était pas intéressée une seule seconde à lui, finalement. Avait-il une épouse ? Des enfants ? Une mère, un père ?

Chercher qui avait tué Lilly était devenu une mission parce qu'elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa dignité. L'accident du bus impliquait Meg, mais Veronica s'était aussi sentie personnellement menacée par la mort de ses camarades. Même lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus la raison de l'accident, elle s'était intéressée à leur personnalité, à leur identité propre.

Finalement, à chaque fois, dans chaque cas, Veronica s'était donné pour mission personnelle de découvrir qui étaient les gens à qui elle avait affaire. Même pour ceux pour qui elle travaillait.

Pourquoi, cette fois-ci, faisait-elle si peu de cas de qui était Fred Friedman ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à sa mère plus de choses sur cette personne avant de partir en croisade pour prouver que sa mère ne mentait pas ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle pensait que ce n'était que des fabulations ?

Elle n'avait même pas su que Fred était un afro-américain. Qu'il allait chez elle. Qu'il la ramenait toutes les nuits. Des gens savaient forcément des choses sur lui. Et c'était peut-être par là qu'il fallait commencer.

Logan posa une main sur son épaule. Veronica inspira lentement, et se tourna vers lui.

« Je fais tout n'importe comment. S'il venait chercher maman tous les soirs au travail, des gens l'ont forcément vu. » se secoua-t-elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de sa génitrice en tant que « maman » et non en disant « ma mère ». Logan se demanda ce que cela signifiait dans la tête de Veronica. Si elle avait choisi de croire sa mère, et de prouver qu'elle avait bien dit la vérité.

Logan observa la porte ouverte du diner, et lui sourit doucement. « Allons-y. »

Ils partirent tous les deux vers l'entrée du diner, et le gros sauta sur la poubelle que Veronica allait fouiller avant de partir. Il se roula paresseusement dans les ordures, puis sauta sur ses quatre pattes, la queue aux aguets, et finit par s'échapper. Son nez et ses poils n'était plus gris mais rouges.

*

Il y avait du monde dans le diner. Plus de monde que Veronica ne l'aurait parié, en tout cas. L'endroit avait l'air étrangement confortable, et propre. C'était surprenant que Lianne ait été acceptée en tant que serveuse, avec son teint jaunâtre, ses vêtements sales, et sa fatigue constante. Les marques sur ses bras étaient évidentes, de même que sa peau bouffie par l'alcool. Les autres serveuses avaient une moyenne d'âge proche de la quarantaine. Certaines avaient beaucoup plus. Une seule jeune fille dépareillait dans l'ambiance. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et un sourire agréable.

Au bar, le patron nettoyait des verres, des assiettes, et servait du scotch à une éponge qui dormait à moitié sur le bar. Il n'était pas dix-neuf heures. Veronica le regarda avec dégout, mais Logan l'ignora superbement et s'assit sur un des sièges hauts du bar. Le patron, que l'étiquette qu'il portait identifiait comme Pat, s'approcha immédiatement d'eux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable. Sa voix était rocailleuse, mais il avait l'air assez sympathique et digne de confiance.

Veronica sortit son badge de détective privé. « Juste quelques réponses, avec un café et un jus d'orange. »

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Lianne Reynolds. » répondit la jeune fille.

Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur Veronica quelques secondes, puis il soupira. C'était comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et qu'il arrivait finalement. Il semblait tout de même surpris de voir que la personne qui le tourmenterait ferait un mètre cinquante, serait blonde, et accompagnée.

Il lui prit son badge de détective pour l'observer si minutieusement que Veronica crut une seconde qu'il allait le mordre pour vérifier s'il n'était pas en plastique. Logan ricana, et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis une semaine, vous savez. »

« Elle a disparu depuis quand ? » demanda Veronica.

Logan décida de la laisser gérer l'interrogatoire. Elle semblait être remise d'aplomb et sûre d'elle. Il retrouvait la Veronica garce, prête à tout pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était plus perdue, et Logan comprit que pour la première fois depuis le retour de sa mère, Veronica savait ce qu'elle voulait faire : pardonner à sa mère. Trouver la moindre raison pour lui pardonner.

Lianne n'avait probablement aucune idée de la chance que sa fille lui offrait. Logan se demanda brièvement s'il fallait qu'il soit en danger de mort lui aussi pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner complètement ce qu'il lui avait fait. Certes, Lianne s'était contentée de l'abandonner, et d'être une sale alcoolique menteuse et voleuse. Elle n'avait pas été la responsable du viol de sa fille, de la croisade pour sa destruction, ni des humiliations cuisantes.

Puis Logan se rappela que Veronica lui avait pardonné. Elle le lui avait dit, quelques jours auparavant, au gala de Connor. Mais il ne l'avait pas crue, vraiment. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Ils se remettaient ensemble quasiment par habitude, mais rien ne changeait souvent. Ils étaient dans l'euphorie de se retrouver, elle savait parfaitement qu'il était trop accro à elle pour lui résister très longtemps.

Pourtant, en quelques jours, Logan trouvait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'auparavant. Que ces « efforts » n'avaient pas même l'air d'en être. Ce n'était pas toujours naturel, il le sentait, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle essayait. Pour de vrai. Peut-être plus qu'elle avait jamais essayé avec lui, les quatre fois précédentes. C'était rassurant. Peut-être qu'après la prochaine rupture, ou la prochaine pause, leur relation s'améliorerait encore une fois.

La patience, avec Veronica Mars, c'était la clé. Logan l'avait bien compris. C'était juste difficile d'être toujours patient. Sortir avec Veronica, c'était un peu comme croire qu'on est la veille de Noël tous les jours quand on a cinq ans.

« Disparu ? Je sais pas, depuis mercredi dernier. Elle est partie comme d'habitude à onze heures, et ne s'est plus repointée depuis. »

« Vous savez où elle est partie ? »

Pat haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné. « Si je le savais, vous pensez bien que j'aurais pas appelé la police. »

« Vous avez appelé la police ? » demanda Veronica, surprise. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour sa mère ?

Pat remonta légèrement les épaules, probablement dans une tentative flegmatique d'un haussement d'épaules. Logan ne savait pas s'il était gêné ou s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« C'est une junkie, la Lianne. J'ai cru qu'elle avait fait une OD au début, elle était pas dans une bonne période, elle avait des hallu parfois. Mais les flics m'ont juste dit qu'elle avait décampé. »

L'homme regarda Veronica profondément dans les yeux, et la jeune fille fut choquée par la tristesse qui habitait les yeux de cet homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas quelque chose, qu'il cherchait à la ménager. Veronica n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Pourquoi avoir embauché une junkie ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Pat inspira profondément, et plongea ses yeux azur, mis en valeur par ses cheveux poivre et sel, dans ceux de Veronica. Ce qu'il allait dire allait être la stricte vérité. Veronica le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Y a une époque, j'étais comme Lianne. Vous êtes détective, en cherchant sur vos fichiers, là, vous trouverez que c'est vrai. J'étais un junkie, à l'héroïne. Je me piquais comme un malade jusqu'à en crever. » Pat leva sa manche, et plaça son bras où l'on voyait toujours des pointes rougeâtres, sous les yeux de la jeune fille, écœurée. Elle détourna son regard, incapable d'observer ces marques. « J'ai juste voulu l'aider. Un mec m'a embauché et m'a donné ma chance un jour. Il m'a filé ce diner, et c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Il me fallait des responsabilités, une chose pour laquelle me lever le matin. Et honnêtement… Ca a fonctionné avec Lianne. Elle allait mieux, gardait son argent pour le rendre à sa fille. »

Veronica s'étrangla dans son jus d'orange.

« Elle a une fille ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement surprise que Lianne en ait parlé.

Pat hocha la tête. « Ouep. Elle parlait tout le temps de se racheter pour sa fille. Qu'elle valait rien à ses yeux et qu'elle la récupèrerait. »

Veronica sentit ses yeux briller sur elle, et comprit que Pat se doutait de son identité. Elle ne pouvait le remercier suffisamment de garder les apparences.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un Fred Friedman ? » C'était la dernière question. « C'était un afro-américain qui la ramenait. Il avait une voiture, et s'occupait d'elle. »

Pat haussa les sourcils de surprise, « Fred ? Oui, il passe tout le temps au diner. Il est marié, mais Lianne ne saisissait pas le message. J'ai entendu dire que sa femme était prête à sacrément botter le cul de Lianne si elle la trouvait encore à côté de son mari. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils avaient une liaison ? »

« Elle aurait aimé ! » marmonna vaguement Pat. « Je ne suis pas vraiment calé en commérage. Je vais vous donner son adresse, peut-être qu'il pourra vous donner plus de réponses que moi. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? » demanda Veronica, la voix tremblante.

« Mort ? » demanda Pat, aussi tremblant qu'elle. Il déglutit. « Non, mademoiselle. Fred n'est pas mort. »

Veronica acquiesça, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, et accepta le bout de papier que Pat lui glissa dans la main. Il semblait véritablement navré de ne pas avoir pu leur donner plus d'informations. Veronica força un sourire, qui restait triste malgré tout, et sortit du diner sans un regard en arrière.

Logan sortit un billet de vingt, mais le patron secoua la tête. Logan resta interloqué, alors Pat jeta un coup de tête dans la direction de Veronica, qui regardait d'un œil hagard la rue, la ville, la vie continuer.

« Faut pas qu'elle fouille comme ça, cette petite. La vérité, c'est souvent pire que les mensonges. »

Logan suivit son regard, et rangea le billet de vingt. « Allez lui dire. »

*

Veronica resta sans voix tout le long du voyage jusqu'à l'adresse de Fred Friedman. Logan préféra ne pas la brusquer, et la laisser plongée dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait le moyen de faire la paix avec ce qu'elle avait entendu, quel était le vrai du faux, quels détails retenir, quels morceaux effacer à tout jamais de sa mémoire.

La maison était somme toute assez banale. Le stéréotype de la maison urbaine américaine. Une barrière blanche, un jardin arrosé tous les matins, et tous les soirs, vert d'un gazon acheté dans un magasin hors de prix. La peinture était fraîche, les arbres bien taillés. Clairement, Fred Friedman gagnait bien sa vie. Sa femme n'avait probablement pas d'emploi, et s'occupait des enfants. Il y avait une voiture sur le parking.

Logan se gara rapidement, et laissa Veronica sortir. Elle poussa le petit portique, et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. C'était peut-être le dernier moment qu'elle pourrait chérir. Le dernier moment où elle pourrait croire que sa mère avait dit la vérité. Le dernier moment où elle pourrait croire que sa mère était autre chose qu'une junkie qui hallucinait.

D'un mouvement lent, sa main vola jusqu'au battant et elle tapa deux coups brefs. Quelques secondes plus tard, un « Une minute ! » retentit dans la pièce, et bientôt un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ouvrit la porte, préoccupé.

Veronica tenta de sourire, mais son cœur se brisa si violemment qu'elle se sentit incapable de parler. Malgré tout, sa fierté prit le dessus, et sa tête se redressa d'elle-même, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Fred Friedman ? » s'exclama Veronica d'une voix assurée.

L'homme se figea une seconde, regarda derrière lui, et ferma la porte après être sorti pour être en face de Veronica.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Lianne Mars ? » insista Veronica.

Fred resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis déglutit. « Ecoutez, elle m'a dragué, je l'ai repoussée à plusieurs reprises, et elle restait accrochée. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, et si ma femme entend encore une fois ce nom, elle m'enlèvera la garde de mes enfants. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous voulez, mais au nom du ciel, laissez-moi tranquille. »

Veronica fixa l'homme à la peau sombre, aux yeux marron profond, et à l'air véritablement nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur la porte, et il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à la porte, puis à la fenêtre du jardin, apparemment effrayé que sa femme ne découvre le pot aux roses.

« Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Logan gentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Fred Friedman. L'homme qui venait de briser tous ses espoirs.

« Je ne sais pas, l'autre soir au diner. J'étais venu au Drive In pour manger comme je le fais souvent quand je me dispute avec Theresa, et elle m'a servi. Quand je suis parti, elle m'a suivi jusqu'à ma voiture, et a commencé à persister dans ses avances, mais comme je lui ai maintenu que j'aimais ma femme, elle est devenue folle, s'est mise à m'insulter et est partie avec ma voiture. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle était tout à fait nette. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Vous possédez une voiture aussi pourrie que ça ? »

Fred jeta un nouveau regard à la fenêtre, et s'énerva un petit peu. « Oui. La BMW est à ma femme, c'est elle qui est riche et elle se plaît à me le rappeler sans cesse. Je suis obligé d'utiliser une voiture qu'on gare habituellement dans le garage à l'abri des regards. Satisfaite ? »

« La voiture n'a pas été déclarée volée. » continua Veronica.

« Parce que ma femme ne doit pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vendue pour un bon prix, et j'ai emprunté de l'argent à un ami pour pouvoir le lui faire avaler. S'il vous plaît, maintenant, partez. Je vous en prie. »

Veronica garda ses yeux sur l'homme quelques secondes. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête.

« Merci de votre coopération. Bonne fin de journée. » répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Logan ne la suivit pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle se retourna et repartit vers la voiture. Fred s'excusa et claqua presque la porte derrière lui. D'un pas lent, Logan rejoignit Veronica, et s'assit à côté d'elle, hésitant entre observer sa réaction, et lui laisser de l'espace. Son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant : il n'avait jamais réussi à laisser de l'espace à Veronica Mars.

Elle avait les yeux vissés sur la maison blanche, l'incarnation du parfait rêve Américain, avec ses paradoxes. Pour une fois, c'était un homme trophée qui ne voulait pas perdre la fortune de son épouse. Logan ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Veronica ? » souffla-t-il, inquiet.

« Je veux partir d'ici. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée et un peu tremblante. « _Je veux partir_ _d'ici_. »

Logan lança le moteur et bientôt la voiture disparut. Derrière la fenêtre, l'homme lâcha le rideau qu'il avait écarté pour observer la scène, et soupira, soucieux. Un coup de vent balaya le jardin, et le coin de l'étiquette qui affichait le nom de famille sur la boîte aux lettres s'enleva un peu. Derrière Friedman, on pouvait lire M-O-S- mais la suite était illisible.

*

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires en moins de dix minutes, mais le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'ils quittèrent Georgetown, Oregon. Veronica n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, et le trajet fut silencieux. La seule preuve que Logan avait sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas complètement renfermée était sa main, étroitement calée sous la sienne sur le levier de vitesse. Il la gardait dans la sienne, précieusement, comme si le fait de la lâcher la tuerait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le laissait faire. La première fois qu'elle lui rendait l'étreinte.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage sans un son, pas même celui de l'autoradio, Logan décida de prendre la parole.

« Ca te dit d'aller chez Amy's en rentrant à Neptune ? Une bonne glace. »

Veronica ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. « Il est deux heures du matin. Ce sera fermé. »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas crocheter une serrure. » commenta Logan en haussant les épaules.

Veronica ne sourit même pas. Il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de pleurer, mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Il fallait que son père meure pour qu'elle pleure contre lui. Qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'accrochait à lui que parce qu'il avait perdu sa mère et qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être que dès qu'elle se serait remise de la mort de sa mère, elle recommencerait à passer à autre chose, à flirter avec des Piz ou des Duncan, qu'elle revoudrait du normal.

Il détourna les yeux de la route une seconde, et l'observa, la tête contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague, les pieds calés contre elle, la main entre la vitre et ses cheveux blonds, longs. Longs comme avant.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau. » chuchota-t-elle.

Logan reporta de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille. Il se demanda une seconde s'il n'avait pas imaginé sa voix. Mais Veronica reprit, d'une voix à peine plus forte.

« Quand elle est partie la première fois, elle est partie comme ta mère. Une lettre et un cadeau. Toi, tu avais un briquet, moi j'ai eu droit à une boîte à musique qui joue All You Need is Love. Je n'ai pas goûté l'ironie. Même si j'ai trouvé la boîte jolie, avec une licorne qui tourne sur elle-même. »

Logan ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point leurs mères étaient si semblables. Il gardait toujours le briquet de sa mère, constamment sur lui, dans une poche, à portée de main. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pour la boîte à musique, et la lettre.

« Quand elle est partie, après Duncan, Lilly, et mes amies, je crois que c'est là que tout est vraiment devenu n'importe quoi et que j'ai réalisé à quel point ma vie ne serait plus la même. Tant que j'avais mes parents ensemble, tant qu'ils étaient toujours soudés, tant que je rentrais à la maison et qu'il y avait cette odeur, ça allait. Je pouvais tenir le coup, je savais que maman serait là avec ses conseils, et que papa me protègerait parce qu'elle lui raconterait ce qui n'allait pas. »

Logan avait les très rares moments où Veronica parlait de la période qui suivait la mort de Lilly en horreur. Une partie de lui, cependant, n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'écouter attentivement, d'enregistrer chacun des mots de Veronica, parce qu'il savait qu'il était responsable de tout, et qu'il ne méritait rien de ce qu'il avait à présent. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle s'appuie sur lui, qu'elle lui ouvre un peu plus son cœur. Parce que ces simples gestes le rendaient trop heureux. Heureux à cause du malheur qu'il lui avait causé.

Si ce n'était pas complètement immonde, ça…

« Le jour où maman est partie, j'étais tellement en colère que je ne suis pas allée en cour. Je suis restée avec Back Up sur la plage, toute la journée. C'était le sept novembre. Je vous ai vus, Duncan, Dick, John, Sean, et toi, en train de faire les idiots sur la plage, et vous agissiez comme si votre vie n'avait pas été bouleversée par tout ce qui se passait, quand moi je perdais systématiquement tout ce que j'avais pris pour acquis. »

« Veronica, je suis dés… »

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que mes parents ne parleraient plus, et que mon père ne saurait rien, et ne pourrait rien faire. Il y avait désormais une énorme faille dans le système, et je savais que les 09er se dépêcheraient de pénétrer dans cette brèche. »

Logan déglutit.

« Je crois que j'ai beaucoup blâmé ma mère pour tout ce qui m'est arrivé par la suite. Elle est passée à l'ennemi en devenant une arme pour me blesser. Elle était incapable de me protéger. Puis j'ai découvert qu'elle me volait mon propre père de la bouche d'Abel Koontz. Que Jake était peut-être mon vrai père, et pas Keith Mars, qui se battait pour qu'on survive et qu'on aille bien. Elle m'a tout retiré. Elle m'a volé ma vie, mon argent, l'argent de mon père, la vérité, et elle m'a volé mon dernier espoir. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça, Veronica. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le patron du diner, elle a essayé. »

« C'est ce que tu te dis quand tu penses à ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu hargneuse, en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas à ma mère. Elle a fait son choix, et je lui en ai voulu. Je lui en veux toujours, mais je sais aussi que je ne comprendrai jamais tout le tableau. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi elle le laissait me frapper, pourquoi elle restait à la maison, pourquoi elle a craqué à ce moment-là alors qu'il n'y avait, vraiment, rien de bien original dans la débandade qu'on vivait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas toujours su pour ses tromperies, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà menacée de la tuer. » ajouta-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Veronica.

Soudainement, il entendit un éclat de rire, et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Veronica s'étouffait presque de rire sur son siège, seule dans son hilarité nerveuse. Logan cligna des yeux rapidement, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Veronica essaya de parler, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Une seconde, elle réussit à se reprendre, et glissa un « Ecoute-nous parler. On a tellement la poisse, c'est plus possible. » D'abord, le visage de Logan se fendit d'un sourire amusé, puis le rire de Veronica, rassurant et chaleureux le gagna, et ils passèrent le panneau de Neptune, Californie morts de rire.

Exactement comme quand ils avaient quinze ans.

*

Les bips s'accéléraient, puis ralentissaient soudainement. Veronica entra dans la chambre, l'esprit décidé. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait dire à sa mère lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Mais en pénétrant dans la pièce, Veronica resta bouche bée, et se mit à rougir brutalement. Il avait l'air profondément déçu, et son regard était dur, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert les couches de Lilly-Faith dans ses placards. Veronica se mordit la lèvre. Son père ne se laissa pas berner.

« Comment as-tu s… ? »

« Pas par toi en tout cas. J'aurais dû me douter de ça au moment-même où tu m'as téléphoné pour me poser des questions. »

Veronica baissa la tête, et observa le carrelage blanc immaculé à s'en faire mal aux yeux.

« J'allais t'appeler. » se justifia-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'en doute pas. » railla Keith. « Une fois que tu aurais fouiné à loisirs dans tout ce qui t'arrangeait. Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? »

Veronica leva la tête, et observa sa mère. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle acquiesça.

« Plus que ce que je voulais. »

Keith finit par se laisser attendrir par l'air bouleversé de Veronica, et lui sourit tristement. « Tu n'apprendras jamais, hein ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je voulais juste que tu profites de tes vacances, après tout ce qui s'est passé… »

« Lianne a partagé vingt ans de ma vie, Veronica. J'avais le droit de savoir à l'instant-même où elle est apparue sur le pas de notre porte. » chuchota-t-il, essayant de cacher son agacement. Veronica hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je sais. Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais les médecins lui donnaient quinze jours, et tu ne devais revenir que demain, je… »

« Wallace m'a appelé pour me prévenir. J'ai parlé aux médecins. Son état a empiré ; ils seraient surpris si elle passait la nuit. »

Veronica accusa le coup, mais sentait sa mâchoire trembler. Elle regarda sa mère, les yeux fermés, paisible. Elle resterait comme ça pour l'éternité.

« Je ne savais pas. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Keith haussa les épaules, et la serra contre lui. Comme quand elle était petite, et qu'ils étaient tous les trois. Comme quand elle était malade et qu'elle était inquiète.

« Keith ? » chuchota-t-on à côté d'eux.

Les paupières de Lianne papillonnaient un peu, mais elle regardait son ex-mari fixement, presque avec soulagement. Elle ne mourrait pas seule.

« Bonsoir Lianne. » répondit-il d'une voix douce, emprunte d'une émotion qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps. Veronica se demanda si une partie de lui n'était pas toujours amoureux de sa mère. Cette pensée la rassurait, mais l'inquiétait en même temps.

Keith s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, et prit la main de son ex-femme. Veronica regarda le couple qu'il formait et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tu es venu. » articula Lianne.

Keith lui sourit, et repoussa une mèche de son front, comme il le faisait souvent avant. Lianne ferma les yeux, et Veronica vit une larme couler le long de sa tempe. Keith n'avait pas l'air plus fier. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle observa Veronica, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une flamme spéciale.

« Veronica ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec plus de vigueur soudainement. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as trouvé des preuves ? »

Veronica regarda son père, qui comprenait soudainement beaucoup plus de choses que Veronica n'aurait voulu. L'espace d'une seconde, Veronica voulut se venger, mais la vue de ses deux parents ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, l'empêcha de lui dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle lui sourit, espérant la rassurer.

« Tu avais raison, maman. J'ai donné le dossier à la police, qui m'a appelée tout à l'heure. Ils vont punir les coupables. »

« Sa famille ? » demanda Lianne difficilement.

« Elle te remercie de ne pas avoir abandonné. »

Le visage de Lianne s'éclaira d'un sourire rassuré, et d'une paix insoupçonnable. Elle souffla, et cligna des yeux. Lianne croyait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle n'avait pas menti. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre femme perdue. Pas le monstre que Veronica avait créé dans sa tête.

« Merci, Veronica. Merci. Merci. » chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Keith, les yeux emplis de larmes. « Tu as fait du bon travail, Keith. Je suis… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand il l'aurait fallu, si tu savais… »

Veronica s'assit à côté d'elle, et essaya de faire taire sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas d'excuse. Elle ne voulait pas de scène d'adieux terribles à laquelle elle repenserait sans cesse. Elle ne voulait plus du drame, des larmes, des questions et des secrets. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu.

Sa mère se tut, et regarda la seule famille qu'il lui restait avec une sérénité qui pansa légèrement le cœur de Veronica. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Veronica réalisa que sa mère s'était endormie et, emportée par la fatigue et les émotions, Veronica décida de poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main, contre son bras, comme elle faisait avant que tout ne change.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Veronica leva lentement la tête, déçue de ne pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de ce moment de calme et se retourna.

« Hey Veronica. » la salua Lilly, plus calme que jamais.

Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé de huit mois, blonds. Il ressemblait à un chérubin, avec ses yeux bleus et sa peau rose. Mais il avait un sourire adorable.

« Est-ce que c'est David ? » demanda Veronica.

Lilly hocha la tête. Au loin, Veronica entendait comme un bruit sourd, bref et régulier. Il avait quelque chose d'agaçant. Mais aussi de rassurant.

« Il est plus beau que le Donut, tu ne trouves pas ? Il aurait l'air plus classe sur les photos de bébé que le Donut avec son canard, mort de rire dans une bassine. »

Veronica sourit tristement, alors que le bébé agitait ses bras en direction de Veronica.

« C'est triste qu'il soit mort. » continua Lilly, quittant David du regard pour observer plus sérieusement Veronica. « Il aurait été le parfait grand frère, je suis sûre. »

« Il aurait été un lien entre toi et moi. » murmura Veronica, en se demandant ce que le bruit sourd pouvait être. Il était toujours aussi bref et régulier. Comme une horloge.

« Et Céleste l'aurait haï. Parfait, je te dis. » rit Lilly une fois de plus.

Les deux amies observèrent leur frère commun une seconde, ou peut-être une éternité, seulement coupé par le bruit sourd et régulier, puis Veronica leva la tête vers Lilly.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Lilly lui fit la moue la plus triste que Veronica lui avait jamais vue. Le rythme du bruit sourd accéléra légèrement, et le son paraissait plus fort.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, Veronica. »

A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune fille secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît. »

« Regarde, elle est réveillée. » poursuivit Lilly en montrant du doigt un point derrière Veronica.

Celle-ci tourna sur elle-même et vit sa mère parfaitement éveillée, observer Lilly et le bébé. Le rythme du bruit accéléra encore.

« David ? » demanda-t-elle de la voix chaleureuse qu'elle usait autrefois lorsqu'elle parlait à Veronica.

Le bébé réagit immédiatement en entendant la voix de sa mère. Veronica sentit un vide en elle. Lianne repoussa les couvertures, retira les fils. Le rythme du son accéléra d'avantage. Veronica sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Lianne se leva avec une facilité déconcertante, et marcha devant Veronica pour rejoindre Lilly. Elle prit David dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou chaud et doux du bébé.

Veronica entendait le bruit sourd accélérer. Il n'avait plus rien de régulier. La panique la gagna.

« Maman ! » appela-t-elle.

« David a besoin de sa maman, ma chérie. »

« Moi aussi ! » répondit-elle, la voix pleine de larmes.

Lilly lui fit un sourire rassurant. Lianne avait l'air surprise. « Veronica, ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je sais que tout ira bien pour toi. »

« Maman ! »

« Ca ira, Veronica. » chuchota sa mère.

Il y eut une grande lumière blanche qui força Veronica à fermer les yeux, le bourdonnement devint continu, fort, et insupportable, si insupportable que Veronica ouvrit les yeux.

Le bourdonnement était le bruit continu du moniteur cardiaque de Lianne. Veronica tourna violemment la tête vers son père, qui partageait son émotion. Des infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre, des médecins intervinrent probablement – Veronica ne savait pas.

Elle se leva, observa la scène sans la voir, et bientôt elle sentit son père contre elle, la serrer dans ses bras.

C'était la fin. La vraie fin. Plus à se soucier qu'elle revienne. Lianne Mars ne serait plus un fantôme dans sa vie, plus une inquiétude, plus une peur. Plus de secrets, plus de mensonges. Plus rien. Un vide immense l'emplit, et soudainement toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis tout ce temps éclatèrent. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

C'était la fin.

Mais ça irait. Car _elle_, au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

*

Derrière la porte vitrée, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« En voilà une qui ne posera plus de problème. L'autre, tu crois qu'elle a fini de fouiner ? » demanda le premier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Le second haussa les épaules, et grata sa barbe. « Je pense qu'on a rien à craindre. »

« Alors on s'arrache. » reprit le premier homme en tournant les talons. « Il lui aura fallu du temps à la Reynolds pour crever. Tu penserais qu'avec tout ce qu'elle se piquait elle résisterait moins. Comme quoi, c'est pas toujours ceux qu'on croit qui tiennent le mieux. »

Le second homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre le premier, qui lui donna un coup joyeux dans l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, agent Starty ? La seule qui avait de quoi nous incriminer vient de claquer, et sa fouineuse de fille détective – pitoyable travail, par ailleurs – n'aime pas assez sa mère pour continuer l'enquête. »

« Ta gueule. » répondit l'agent Starty. « C'est juste que Pat va nous faire chier maintenant. Quant à l'autre nègre, il va nous dire qu'il ne nous doit plus rien, et il va encore falloir se bouger pour avoir un peu de respect dans cette ville. »

« Bah ! » repoussa son collègue. « C'est pas comme si tabasser des blaireaux riches nous gênait, de toute façon. »

_**A suivre…**_

Merci pour vos reviews. Désolée encore pour le délai 3


	18. High School Debacle

**Rating :** T  
**Note de Wam :** Presque un an depuis le dernier post, qui promettait d'être plus rapide ! Sur une note de 1 à 10, je suis nulle à quel point, soyez honnêtes ? Je dois avouer que quelques mails me rappelant mon devoir m'ont motivée à m'y remette, parce que je bloquais sur l'avancée. Je crois que j'ai peur que, la fin approchant, tout le monde devine ce qui s'est passé pour Robin, ou que pour que personne ne devine je fasse un peu n'importe quoi. Bref, la pression est grande, même si cette histoire reste une fic. Bref. Désolée, je vais faire de mon mieux.  
**Previously on Veronica Mars :** Veronica commence sa deuxième année (Sophomore Year) à Hearst après son été au FBI. Robin McCherry, une amie un peu spéciale que Veronica s'est faite en cours de psychologie est retrouvée morte d'une overdose, et Van Lowe en déduit que c'est un suicide. Marjorie (rencontrée dans le 3.02), meilleure amie de Robin, demande à Veronica de prouver qu'elle a été assassinée. Pendant plus de cent pages word, Veronica cherche ce qui s'est passé (viol, grossesse, meurtre passionnel, responsabilité parentale, tentative de suicide précédente, tout ça), le mystère s'épaissit sans arrêt, et Veronica ne comprend plus rien, d'autant plus que Logan se fait virer de Hearst et apparaît très épanoui dans sa relation avec Parker. De son côté, Keith commence une relation amoureuse avec la terrible Jane Braun, la professeur maudite de psychologie que Veronica honnis au plus haut point, tout en cherchant à prouver les connexions entre Van Lowe et les Fitzpatricks, dans le but de retrouver son poste de shérif, ce qui se solde par une fusillade, la mort de Liam, et une situation extrêmement étrange à la maison Mars. Veronica pardonne à Logan pour Madison, Logan se fait renverser par une voiture, Logan et Parker rompent et Parker se casse. Evidemment, ces deux abrutis se remettent ensemble. Veronica finit par découvrir que Robin n'a jamais pardonné à ses parents de ne pas l'avoir crue lorsqu'elle a eu un accident qui ressemblait à une tentative de suicide. Le lendemain d'une folle nuit de débauche, Veronica découvre sa mère sur le pas de la porte de son appartement. Lianne est mourante d'un cancer du foie, et est une junkie accro à l'héroïne. De son côté, Logan craint que Veronica ne le repousse totalement et ne reparte dans ses mauvaises habitudes, donc décide de penser à autre chose en poursuivant ses démarches pour son association. Lorsqu'il passe dans l'entreprise de McCherry, il découvre en outre que le père paie un garde du corps pour protéger Joanne. Il hésite à le révéler à Veronica, lorsque celle-ci lui apprend que sa mère pense qu'on veut la tuer. La jeune fille tente de prouver que sa mère n'est pas une menteuse mais tout porte à croire qu'elle n'est qu'une junkie mythomane et Veronica croit les preuves - ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire mais j'avais envie d'être cynique. Lianne meurt, Veronica lui fait croire qu'elle a réglé tous ses problèmes, et la fin est sombre. Quatre mois plus tard, vous avez droit à un chapitre qui reprend une semaine après les faits...

**418 - HIGH SCHOOL DEBACLE**

Mars Investigations était d'un calme inattendu. Depuis cinq années que Keith Mars avait ouvert le bureau, jamais de jour l'endroit n'avait été aussi calme. L'entrée était vide, le canapé vert un peu miteux semblait avoir été dépoussiéré, mais nul œil n'aurait pu l'affirmer avec certitude. Veronica avait été prise d'une pulsion un peu maniaque au mois de janvier et c'était mise à tout astiquer avec minutie. Depuis, l'angoisse était passée et elle avait perdu cette fâcheuse habitude.

Son bureau était aussi rangé que d'habitude. Aucun stylo ne traînait, pas un ne dépassait du pot, ni n'était plus grand que l'autre. Les crayons étaient finement taillés, si bien qu'ils auraient pu être jugés dangereux. Logan avait souvent pensé que Veronica le faisait par paranoïa et voulait garder une arme à portée de main au cas où elle se fasse un jour attaquée. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa réflexion, elle lui avait répondu poliment par un doigt d'honneur.

Dans la cuisine, le réfrigérateur était plein de doggy bags. Depuis que Logan l'emmenait au restaurant, elle n'hésitait pas à se servir pour casser la croûte, les fois où elle travaillait après minuit et qu'elle avait un petit creux. Il y avait par ailleurs deux assiettes dans l'évier. Sales du midi-même.

Mars Investigations était si calme que n'importe qui aurait pu croire que l'entreprise était fermée et que les propriétaires avaient oublié de fermer la porte. Ou pire, qu'elle avait été forcée. Il y avait la possibilité que la personne à l'intérieur de la dernière pièce, le bureau du patron, soit en train de travailler ardemment sur le tout dernier dossier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Mais si l'on penchait l'oreille contre la porte, on se rendait alors compte que le bureau n'était pas si calme que ça.

Une feuille chiffonnée, quelque chose qui tombe par terre, un bruit de baiser. Un rire, suivi d'un autre. Un nouveau bruit de baiser, puis un autre, et encore un.

« Si ton père entre, je peux renoncer à avoir des enfants. » prononça soudain une voix, troublant le calme paisible et agréable.

Veronica tira sur son col et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou. « Tapette ! » La voix était étouffée par la peau, et les vibrations tirèrent un rire de Logan.

« Si j'étais une tapette, je n'aurais pas ma main là où… »

Veronica lui coupa la parole d'un baiser. « Sert-en et prouve que tu n'en es pas une. »

« Aussi excitant que ce soit, je tiens sincèrement à mes bijoux de famille. » rétorqua Logan d'une voix paniquée.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel, et desserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Très bien ! Dans ce cas, j'ai du travail… »

Elle entreprit de descendre du bureau, mais la main de Logan qui enlaçait sa taille réagit de son propre chef et la retint avec force contre lui. « Oh, et puis tant pis… » Son autre main vola jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille, et il attira son visage vers lui. Leurs lèvres ne prirent pas le temps de s'effleurer. Les jambes de Veronica se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Logan, et elle éclata d'un petit rire spontané qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

La main qui enlaçait sa taille glissa le long de sa cuisse et s'apprêtait à relever sa jupe, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retentit dans le bureau. Le couple s'arrêta immédiatement, figés de stupeur, d'horreur, et Logan sentit même une goutte de sueur glacée descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Veronica hésita à ouvrir les yeux, et à croiser le regard probablement meurtrier et ulcéré de son père. Logan finit par réagir et remit la jupe de Veronica en place, tirant même dessus pour la faire aller le plus bas possible, puis sauta presque dans le coin le plus éloigné du bureau. Veronica se laissa tomber par terre, tira sur son t-shirt tout en réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait plus le pull bleu qu'elle se rappelait pourtant très bien avoir mis le matin-même.

Un regard coulé vers le coin où se tenait Logan lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Veronica finit par lever la tête vers son père et resta bouche bée.

Ce n'était pas son père.

Et la chose la plus étrange, était qu'à cet instant précis, elle aurait presque préféré que ce soit lui.

« Principal Van Clemmons ? »

Logan releva la tête, et immédiatement son visage se fendit d'un rictus amusé, et tout malaise disparut de son attitude. Il se rapprocha instantanément de Veronica, qui leva la main vers lui pour l'arrêter. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là combien ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

Elle était trop mignonne.

Van Clemmons se racla encore la gorge, au moins aussi mal à l'aise que Veronica. « Mademoiselle Mars. Monsieur Echolls. »

Logan fit semblant de baisser un chapeau imaginaire, tandis que Veronica cherchait à reprendre contenance. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu aigüe. « Mon père est au commissariat, il fait l'intérim en attendant les nouvelles élections… »

« A dire vrai, c'était vous que je voulais voir. » répondit Clemmons.

Veronica arbora un air surpris, et en profita pour l'observer plus longuement. Il avait pris quelques cheveux blancs, ainsi que quelques rides autour des yeux. Ses traits avaient l'air plus fatigués, mais de manière générale, Veronica trouvait qu'il n'avait ni trop changé, ni trop vieilli.

La jeune fille reprit son assurance, et lui sourit ironiquement. « Je ne peux plus aller au bal de promo, vous connaissez la règle. »

Clemmons leva les yeux au ciel. Veronica passa derrière le bureau de son père, et proposa à son ancien principal de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai besoin de vos services au lycée. » avoua-t-il.

« Parce que vos secrétaires ont encore oublié que le X venait avant le Y et vous ont foutu en l'air votre classement ? » se moqua-t-elle. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Clemmons lui manquait. Un peu. Il avait été plutôt cool, pour un adulte obligé d'obéir aux 09ers.

« Non, miss Mars. »

Il déposa à côté d'elle un DVD sans nom dessus. Veronica fronça les sourcils. Van Clemmons avait l'air soucieux. Il se frotta le haut du front et soupira.

« Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs vidéos se sont retrouvées sur youtube. »

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Des vidéos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, peu impressionée. « Des dernières fêtes des 09ers ? D'un élève de troisième en train de vomir huit fois de suite ? »

« Si seulement... » soupira encore Clemmons, et Veronica eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. « Non, ce sont des vidéos d'ébats. Dans les locaux de l'école, bien évidemment. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Si ce n'était que ça ! A côté, elle entendit le rire de Logan qui, s'ennuyant probablement et surtout rasséréné par l'absence de Keith, alla s'asseoir sur le siège du patron. La chaise tourna légèrement.

Veronica pouffa doucement. « Sauf votre respect, monsieur le principal, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Et je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour empêcher les élèves d'étudier la reproduction à un niveau plus pratique que la théorie de Mrs Houser... Bien que je dois avouer qu'elle éveillait énormément de curiosité sur le sujet... » se moqua Veronica.

Logan tendit la main vers le DVD et l'inséra dans l'ordinateur portable du bureau. Mieux valait que Dick ne tombe jamais dessus, sinon il était fort possible que des idées de tournages de films pornos dans la fac ne lui viennent à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le problème, Veronica. » contredit Clemmons, suivant des yeux les gestes de Logan. « Même si nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour éviter ce genre de choses, le conseil d'administration et moi-même savons parfaitement qu'il est impossible de... « _contrer_ » l'imagination toujours débordante des élèves de Neptune High. »

Logan lança le premier fichier proposé par le DVD et bientôt la vidéo se mit en marche. Le son et la qualité de l'image étaient exécrables, mais on pouvait distinguer plusieurs détails que Logan préférait ne pas connaître. Il fit une grimace, mais éclata d'un rire moqueur en voyant le garçon galérer à mettre le préservatif. C'était tout un entraînement...

Veronica lui jeta un regard agacé, mais reporta son attention sur Clemmons immédiatement. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis supposée trouver quels sont les élèves qui s'envoient en l'air dans les placards ? Pour que vous les renvoyiez ? Voici un conseil : regardez leurs visages et comparez-les au yearbook... »

Clemmons ouvrit la bouche, mais Logan le devança. Il ne riait plus.

« On ne voit pas leurs visages, V. » expliqua-t-il. « Juste... Si, la fille, on voit le visage de la fille, brièvement... Mais elle n'est pas reconnaissable. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, comme si l'image allait s'éclaircir brusquement. « Par contre on voit bien le reste... C'est marrant, on dirait que... »

Logan releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Clemmons. Veronica observa la réaction de son petit ami et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi ? On dirait que quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que les élèves ne savent pas qu'ils sont filmés. » conclut Clemmons, avec un air profondément écoeuré.

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. « Pardon ? » Elle se précipita derrière le bureau pour observer la vidéo par dessus l'épaule de Logan. Mais bien rapidement, elle ne se sentit pas assez près de l'ordinateur, et Logan se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Sans s'en rendre compte, Veronica s'assit sur la chaise de son père, et ses yeux se figèrent sur les images en noir et blanc.

Veronica sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge.

« Pour l'instant, les parents ne sont pas au courant, car nous n'avons pas réussi à identifier formellement les élèves. »

« Celui-là est un joueur de basket, je reconnais le style de la veste. On ne voit juste pas son numéro... » montra Veronica. « Quant à la fille... Je suis sûre que ses amies et ses ennemis l'ont reconnue, faites-moi confiance. Aucun des enfants n'a l'air au courant du fait qu'ils sont filmés... Si c'est un réseau pédophile, il est urgent que vous contactiez le FBI, Clemmons. » affirma Veronica.

« Pas si vous prouvez que c'est tout autre chose. Je suis sur la scellette, les résultats des élèves n'ont pas été mirifiques aux SAT de l'année dernière. La fille de James Carette a failli être refusée à Brown à cause de ses résultats... Il fait pression sur d'autres parents du Conseil d'administration pour que je sois renvoyé. Jusqu'à présent, aucun des membres du Conseil n'a entendu parler de ces incidents, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas ébruité. Il faut que vous trouviez qui a fait ça. Je contacterai ensuite le FBI. »

Veronica sentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir l'échine. Logan ne regardait plus l'écran, mais glissa sa main le long de son épaule pour tenter de la détendre. Elle apprécia le geste, mais il ne parvint pas à la calmer comme il l'aurait fallu.

« Je peux commencer quelques recherches. Il faudra que j'aille sur le terrain et que je rencontre les élèves. »

Clemmons hocha la tête.

« J'envisageais quelque chose dans ce genre. Quelque chose de plus… Subtil, à vrai dire. » soupira Clemmons.

Veronica fronça les sourcils. Clemmons devait être dans des ennuis bien profonds pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce point à la situation... « Subtil comment ? »

« Je pensais que vous pourriez vous faire passer pour une élève qui vient tout juste de transférer de la côte est. »

Veronica fixa son ancien principal pendant plusieurs secondes, attendant la chute de la blague. Logan éclata soudain de rire, son attention focalisée sur Veronica. « Oh ça promet d'être marrant ! »

« Je plaisantais pour le bal de promo, vous savez ? » finit-elle par marmonner. « Ce serait plus judicieux et réalisable s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui n'a pas quitté le lycée il y a deux ans et que par conséquent la moitié des élèves connaît, ne serait-ce que de réputation ? »

Clemmons lâcha un soupir à fendre le coeur, et baissa l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, comme s'il pouvait toujours voir les images à travers lui. « Vous connaissez mieux que quiconque ce lycée, et son système. Vous en connaissez tous les travers et vous saurez à quels élèves faire confiance, et desquels se méfier. Il me faut simplement le nom de la personne qui a mis les caméras. Le ou les responsables seront renvoyés et dénoncés à la police. Cela devrait suffir au Conseil lorsqu'il apprendra l'affaire. »

« Ils n'aimeront pas que vous ne le leur ayez caché. Et pour la reconnaissance ? » insista Veronica.

Clemmons avait l'air un peu désespéré lorsqu'il s'avança vers la porte, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas laisser tomber bientôt. « J'ai toute confiance en vous, miss Mars. Vous trouverez un stratagème ingénieux. A lundi à l'administration. »

La porte se referma derrière lui sans bruit. Logan soupira. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir en rire, mais ça reste coincé. »

Veronica resta silencieuse et rouvrit l'écran. La vidéo s'était arrêtée, et figée sur l'image des deux adolescents en pleine action. Le souvenir du film qui avait tourné d'elle et Piz l'année précédente lui revint en mémoire et soudainement elle se leva. Elle eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le lavabo qu'elle vomit abondamment.

Rapidement, elle sentit Logan lui caresser le dos. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour s'appuyer contre le réfrigérateur, elle n'osa pas croiser son regard immédiatement. Elle lui avait déjà demandé beaucoup de patience le temps qu'elle se remette de la mort de sa mère. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne refuserait pas une affaire pareille, même si Clemmons ne la payait pas. Il la connaissait suffisamment, et elle-même savait que son poing se serrait déjà en s'imaginant croiser la personne responsable de cette horreur.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche et embrassa son front doucement.

« Je suis sûr que le déguisement gothique t'ira très bien. Personne ne te reconnaitra toute en noire... »

Veronica leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Il tenta un sourire rassurant, et Veronica ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre de la même façon.

*

Mac essayait de fermer ses oreilles, mais à son plus grand désarroi, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Derrière elle, elle voyait sans le voir Wallace tourner en rond, faire des pas réguliers, accompagnés de grands gestes de la main qui avaient pour but de faire comprendre à son amie ses sentiments. Le problème, c'était que Mac était particulièrement consciente des sentiments de Wallace. Un peu trop.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse de décrocher son téléphone ! On lui montre les photos – photos que j'ai mis DES HEURES ENTIERES à obtenir, à cause de ton manque de coopération... ! »

Mac leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'entendre encore une fois Wallace geindre à propos de son soi-disant manque de coopération. Le petit ami de Flora était certes magnifique, mais il ne lui convenait pas, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était célibataire que c'était à elle de se sacrifier. Il voulait sortir avec Flora ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas proposé pour le draguer, hein ? Peut-être que savoir que Xander était gay l'aurait convaincue de rompre avec lui, qui savait ?

Lorsque Mac avait fini par énoncer l'idée, ulcérée, la semaine précédente, Wallace était parti tout seul dans sa voiture pour harceler le petit ami de Flora. Mac avait profondément apprécié le fait qu'il aille enfin bouder dans son coin. Pour une fois, elle avait passé une soirée à glandouiller sagement dans sa chambre. Elle en avait profité pour avancer dans sa partie des Sims et avait beaucoup ri lorsque son personnage masculin – elle l'avait appelé Josh Hartnett – avait accouché de quatre bébés grâce à un code qu'elle avait inventé.

Elle avait nettement moins ri lorsque les quatre bébés étaient tous morts les uns après les autres car son Sim n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation. Finalement, elle avait coupé le jeu et mis le CD à la poubelle. A ce moment-là, Wallace avait déboulé dans sa chambre en faisant une danse de la victoire les photos compromettantes en main. Il avait voulu lui montrer les photos très explicites de Zoé et Xander en train de faire un tango horizontal, mais Mac ne voulait plus entendre parler de quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les bébés.

« Wallace, s'il te plaît ! » marmonna-t-elle, finalement. Mac fronça les sourcils une seconde, croisa les doigts et applaudit joyeusement lorsqu'elle vit que son Sim venait d'avoir une promotion et accomplissait par conséquent son désir sur le long terme. « Tiens, prends ça dans ta tête, sale jeu ! Je t'ai eu, il est heureux ! AH AH AH ! »

Wallace soupira et la rejoignit pour regarder par dessus son épaule. « Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ce truc stupide quand tous tes bébés étaient morts. »

Mac lui tira la langue. « Je ne m'arrête pas à un échec. »

Wallace ricana. « C'est pas ce que tu disais y a une semaine ! »

Mac lui fit un sourire mielleux, qui fit taire immédiatement Wallace. Il savait qu'elle allait l'attaquer sur Flora. Le jeune homme leva sur le champ les mains en l'air, et lui fit ses yeux de chien battu les plus convainquants. Il pencha même sa tête sur le côté pour la forme. Mac le fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur le jeu.

Wallace prit ça comme la possibilité de reprendre ses gémissements et Mac se retint de ne pas se frapper la tête contre son écran d'ordinateur.

« Je lui propose d'être l'épaule confortable sur laquelle pleurer, et elle refuse de décrocher son téléphone ! Je suis supposé faire quoi, moi !? »

« Aller pleurer dans ton lit comme tout le monde ? » chuchota Mac, à bout de nerfs.

Wallace ne l'entendit pas, car une force positive dut finalement exaucer les prières silencieuses de Mac : quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mac ne bougea pas mais souffla un « Merci seigneur », couvert par les pas de Wallace.

La jeune fille se contenta de cliquer sur le lit de Josh et proposa à une poufiasse bronzée et blonde de « faire crac-crac ». Derrière elle, Wallace accueillait Veronica à l'intérieur.

« Hey V. » la salua-t-elle en attrapant sa canette de coca pour aspirer sur sa paille. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son Sim qui s'envoyait en l'air. Tout le monde s'envoyait en l'air, sauf elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû se Simiser pour pouvoir se taper Josh Hartnett et avoir des bébés. Si c'était la seule façon d'avoir des relations sexuelles désormais...

« Waw, tu es désespérée à ce point-là. » comprit immédiatement Veronica qui était juste derrière elle.

Mac lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Tu n'as pas idée. » Elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit légèrement. Wallace s'était assit sur le lit, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, se taisait. Veronica était une envoyée du ciel. « Ce jeu n'a aucun réalisme, elles ont systématiquement des orgasmes. »

Veronica éclata de rire en voyant le Sim s'endormir comme une masse après ses exploits. A côté d'elles, Wallace grogna et se boucha les oreilles. « Vois le bon côté des choses, Mac. Tu n'as pas encore investi dans le jeu Single. »

« Encore heureux ! » grommela Mac. Elle en profita pour aspirer encore un peu de coca.

« Dick met le son à fond quand il y joue. Au début, on croyait qu'il regardait juste des pornos vraiment fort, mais finalement Logan et moi nous sommes rendus à l'évidence qu'il avait touché le fond. » râla Veronica. « On ne pouvait plus du tout entendre la télé, à cause de sa perversité. »

« Ce gars est un malade. » grogna Wallace, dégoûté.

« En parlant de malade, comment tu vas ? » demanda Veronica sincèrement.

Un masque d'horreur couvrit le visage de Mac. « Je t'en prie non... » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ah, tu vois ! Quelqu'un que ça intéresse ! » railla Wallace envers son amie. Veronica secoua la tête, amusée.

« Elle n'a pas rappelé ? » comprit-elle. « Laisse-lui du temps. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que ta vie est un mensonge. Elle te rappellera. »

« Elle a du mal à digérer, mais ça fait une semaine. C'est elle qui se doutait de quelque chose, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Quand je pense que Xander a nié, en plus... » soupira Wallace.

« Bien sûr qu'il a nié. Puis il viendra te casser la figure, tu seras défiguré, il te dira alors que tu avais raison comme tous les méchants dans les films, et elle l'entendra puis elle jouera à l'infirmière car tu seras probablement devenu paraplégique. »

Wallace et Mac échangèrent un regard horrifié, et grimacèrent. Veronica sembla alors réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et grimaça elle aussi. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Veronica était assez déprimée, mais jusqu'à présent son cynisme avait eu des limites. Ces dernièrs jours avaient été meilleurs, mais manifestement, cette période était terminée...

« Désolée. J'ai une nouvelle affaire un peu sordide. Et pour être honnête, c'est pour ça que je passe, Mac. »

Le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Mac lui sourit, et enregistra immédiatement sa partie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Veronica lui relata brièvement la visite de Van Clemmons et l'affaire qu'il lui avait laissée sur les épaules. Wallace avait l'air encore plus dégoûté, et Mac était déçue pour une raison qui lui échapait.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème des gens ? » s'énerva Wallace.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander. » rétorqua Veronica.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? » demanda doucement Mac.

Veronica lui prit sa place et lança youtube, se connecta, puis tapa les mots clés dans la barre de recherche. Rapidement, une image troublée apparut, et Veronica put admirer encore une fois les parties intimes de cet abruti de joueur de basket.

« Dire qu'il porte le maillot de mon ancienne équipe ! » Wallace secoua la tête, écoeuré.

« Je voudrais que tu trouves qui est mkkk87, qui a posté la vidéo. Tu penses que tu peux retracer son adresse ? C'est le même qui a posté les trois vidéos, donc on peut penser qu'il a été seul à faire ça. »

Veronica releva la tête vers Mac, et s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, car son attention était fixée sur le petit écran. Elle observait les gestes maladroits des deux adolescents et blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

« Mac ? » appela Veronica. « Je sais, c'est dégoûtant, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on... »

« C'est Lauren. » coupa Mac.

« Lauren ? » demandèrent Wallace et Veronica d'une même voix.

Veronica croisa le regard de Mac puis quelque chose fit clic dans sa tête.

« Oh mon Dieu, » lâcha Veronica. Elle reporta son attention sur la vidéo, et essaya de reconnaître la jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil trop grand pour elle, un livre à la main, presque quatre ans auparavant.

« C'est qui Lauren ? » insista Wallace en se levant.

Mac ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux, de plus en plus pâle, l'air de plus en plus nauséeuse.

« C'est ma soeur. »

*

De manière générale, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de raisons à Veronica Mars pour qu'elle s'investisse dans une affaire. Evidemment, quand l'affaire avait un rapport avec la vertu de jeunes filles bafouée ouvertement, Veronica se sentait d'autant plus concernée. Mais il était clair et net que lorsque les jeunes filles étaient les soeurs cachées de sa meilleure amie, Veronica ne répondait plus de rien.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était assise à la table du Java the Hut, dans l'espoir que ladite jeune fille se présente.

Veronica avait du mal à imaginer l'état dans lequel était Mac. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle était restée en contact avec sa soeur d'assez loin, mais qu'elles se parlaient sur AIM au moins une fois par semaine. Elles profitaient de certaines vacances pour aller boire un milkshake, et Mac appréciait entendre sa vraie soeur insulter sa fausse soeur et discuter de livres. Pour une 09er, Lauren avait l'air plutôt cool. Comme en plus elle portait le nom de Sinclair, ça prenait une toute autre dimension.

Mac avait voulu voir sa soeur immédiatement, mais Veronica l'avait retenue. Elle n'avait pas parlé à sa véritable mère depuis plus de trois ans, et n'avait jamais eu de discussion avec son père. Se présenter chez la jeune fille pour annoncer brutalement que Lauren avait été publiquement humiliée par un connard de sportif ne pouvait pas arranger la situation de quelque façon que ce fût. Veronica avait donc proposé de rencontrer Lauren seule, dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte d'en parler.

Le seul bon côté de la chose, d'après Veronica, c'était qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas besoin de retourner à Neptune High en tant que nouvelle élève. Donc aucun déguisement n'était nécessaire – a priori – et un simple coup de fil à Clemmons lui avait assuré un sourire soulagé pendant une minute entière. Logan allait être déçu – il avait été très amusé par l'idée de la voir en gothique émo et asociale, ce qui changeait de blondinette asociale tout court – mais Veronica s'en moquait. Elle n'aurait pas à endurer la cantine infecte et les histoires de statut social juste pour identifier des jeunes filles. Lauren aurait probablement toutes les réponses.

« La voilà. » murmura Mac d'une voix un peu fiévreuse. Ses mains tremblaient sous la table, et elle ne cessait de remuer son genou, au plus grand agacement de Veronica. C'était compréhensif, certes, mais irritant quand même.

Mac se leva et fit un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille brune et assez fine qui s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire triste.

« Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ! » remarqua immédiatement Mac.

Veronica trouvait qu'elle faisait assez bien illusion, mais elle garda cela pour elle. Lauren avait beaucoup changé en trois ans. Veronica se rappelait simplement d'une gamine brune avec un visage qui avait gardé ses rondeurs enfantines, et au caractère assez solitaire et silencieux. En bref, l'opposé complet de Madison. C'était évidemment un grand point positif pour la jeune fille.

Alors que Lauren marchait vers elles, Veronica remarqua que son visage avait perdu tout trait enfantin et qu'elle ressemblait véritablement à une femme. Perdre sa virginitié dans un placard pourri du lycée avec un joueur de basket prétentieux devait probablement avoir cette conséquence, mais Veronica se doutait que la vidéo n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Son visage était effectivement triste, mais assez harmonieux et elle diffusait une aura de gentillesse qui lui rappelait étrangement Meg. Ses vêtements étaient luxueux, mais Veronica reconnut à sa grande surprise, quelques objets qui avaient appartenu à Madison lorsqu'elle était au lycée : une fleur qui ornait son sac, ainsi qu'un bracelet dont l'insupportable blonde n'avait cessé de se vanter. Lilly avait essayé de le lui voler un jour pour le jeter à la poubelle, mais Veronica avait réussi à l'en dissuader par miracle.

En fait, et Veronica en était assez impressionnée, Lauren Sinclair était parvenue à s'inspirer de Madison sans en être une copie. Elle offrit un sourire gentil mais surpris à Veronica après avoir serré Mac dans ses bras, et s'assit à côté de sa soeur. En face, Veronica ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient la même douceur dans le visage, les mêmes yeux intelligents, et surtout la même coupe de cheveux. C'en était vraiment perturbant.

« Lauren, » commença Mac, les joues un peu roses, « je te présente Veronica Mars. »

Lauren lui sourit encore une fois et la salua de la main. Être traitée avec décence et gentillesse par une adolescente qui portait le nom Sinclair était encore plus perturbant. Si elle avait été blonde, Veronica aurait probablement passé l'entretien les yeux fermés. Le côté positif, c'était qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire d'efforts pour être gentille avec elle en retour. Elle était la soeur de Mac. Le nom de famille n'avait aucun rapport, il suffisait juste de garder ça en mémoire.

« Comment vas-tu ? » enchaîna Lauren en direction de Mac. « Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir, ton coup de fil tu sais. Ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment. »

« Je sais. » déclara Mac.

Lauren haussa les sourcils, surprise. « Tu sais ? Que je ne vais pas très bien ? »

Elle essayait de croiser son regard, mais Mac refusait de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Veronica aperçut alors les larmes monter aux yeux de la jeune adolescente.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu as vu... »

Lauren fit mine de se lever, mais Mac la retint par le bras et la força à s'asseoir. Veronica sentit que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

« Nous sommes là pour t'aider, Lauren, pas pour t'humilier. » Lauren ne répondit pas, mais resta assise, les yeux fixés sur la table, tête baissée pour ne pas qu'on puisse voire les larmes couler le long de ses joues. « Je suis détective privé, et j'étais élève à Neptune High, moi aussi à la même époque que Mac. »

Lauren leva les yeux et pour la première fois, Veronica réalisa que la jeune fille avait su dès le départ à qui elle s'adressait.

« Je sais qui tu es, Veronica. J'ai passé mon enfance à entendre ma soeur te maudire tous les soirs. On n'entendait parler que de Lilly Kane et toi, à la maison. Madison était tellement jalouse de toi que j'espérais presque qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre sans arrêt. »

« Je suis très flattée. » railla Veronica.

Une serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, et les trois jeunes filles commandèrent un milkshake. Mac demanda une part de gâteau au chocolat en plus dans l'espoir de remonter le moral de sa soeur. Lorsque la serveuse partit après un sourire, Veronica poursuivit.

« Clemmons est venu me voir ce matin pour me parler des vidéos. »

Lauren écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla à moitié. « Il sait ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Il sait, mais il veut régler ce problème en interne, pour ne pas que le conseil soit au courant. Je compte mettre un terme à tout cela, et j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider. Ce sont à chaque fois des couples différents, est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? Et où ça se passe ? »

Lauren essuya ses larmes avec la paume de sa main, et inspira profondément.

« Sharon Rove et Killian Curlow étaient sur la deuxième vidéo dans le placard, Hillarie Quotes et BJ Taylor étaient sur la troisième dans les toilettes. »

« Avec qui... ? » chuchota Mac.

Lauren baissa les yeux. « James Oliver. Mon ami Cole n'arrête pas de l'insulter, il voulait même le défigurer mais je l'en ai empêché, j'étais sûre qu'il serait renvoyé... Je pensais que mes amis comprendraient et seraient... Je ne sais pas... Mais depuis qu'ils ont compris que c'était moi... »

« Tu es une paria. » conclut Veronica. Lauren hocha la tête silencieusement, mais Veronica vit ses épaules se secouer et elle comprit que ses larmes étaient reparties. Les poings de la jeune détective se serrèrent. « Qui est au courant autour de toi ? »

Lauren secoua la tête. « Personne. Seul mon ami Cole a compris que c'était moi. Il pensait que personne ne me reconnaitrait, et que ça irait, mais le lendemain un ami de James a dit à tout le monde que c'était moi. Je pensais qu'il était... Qu'il ferait quelque chose, mais il ne réagit pas, il a essayé de m'appeler mais il ne fait rien pour aider les choses ! On n'avait dit à personne qu'on sortait ensemble parce qu'il venait de rompre avec sa copine, mais... » La jeune fille se tut une seconde, trop émue pour parler. Mac passa son bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui sembla la rassurer puisqu'elle poursuivit. « Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, tout le monde me regardait et chuchotait. On avait marqué « pute » sur mon casier et mon numéro de portable était écrit sur les murs de toutes les toilettes de l'école. Cole m'a ramenée chez moi. »

Veronica sentit la colère monter en elle, et une envie soudaine de détruire tout ce qui était sur son passage l'envahit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le shéma se répètait de la sorte et qu'encore une fois Clemmons laissait faire. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, il savait qui était sur la vidéo et il savait comment elle allait réagir. Ce vieux renard était un sale manipulateur qui savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait et si une partie d'elle l'admirait pour cela, la plus grande partie était dégoûtée à cet instant précis.

« Est-ce que les autres sont des 09ers ? »

Lauren hocha la tête lentement. « Sharon et Killian sont le couple doré de Neptune. Ils passent leur temps à rompre. Sharon était une de mes amies les plus proches jusqu'à la semaine dernière, et je pensais quand ça lui est arrivé qu'elle comprendrait et m'appellerait mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Killian n'en a parlé à personne, et tout le monde a cru au début qu'elle l'avait trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il ne disait rien du tout. C'est Sharon qui a dit à Yola que c'était bien lui, et comme il ne l'a pas quittée après la vidéo on pense qu'elle ne ment pas. »

« Et les deux autres ? »

Lauren eut un petit rire jaune. « Hillarie est la vraie pute de cette histoire. Celle-là, je la déteste, elle est en première, mais c'est une insupportable connasse. Elle a dit à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle et JB allaient s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes pendant l'heure du repas. Elle revenait d'une semaine aux Bahamas et apparemment elle n'a pas écouté les commérages, sinon elle s'en serait abstenue. Elle est assez mortifiée, parce que BJ s'en est vanté dans toute l'école lorsque la vidéo a été diffusée. »

Veronica soupira et secoua la tête, écoeurée. Les milkshakes arrivèrent dans le silence lourd, et chacune prit le temps de boire une bonne rasade de courage liquide avant que Veronica n'ose reprendre.

« Tu es retournée dans le placard, après ? Pour voir où était la caméra ? »

Lauren secoua la tête. « Je ne vais plus dans ce coin du lycée, c'est trop humiliant. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que Sharon ait pu se faire avoir aussi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelée, et pourquoi les autres n'ont pas réagi comme ils l'ont fait avec moi... »

« La petite amie de James, celle dont vous vous cachiez, c'est une 09er ? »

Lauren hocha la tête encore une fois. « C'est une terminale aussi. »

« Alors tu as la réponse à ta question. » sourit Veronica, même si le coeur n'y était pas. « Tu peux me faire confiance. Mais l'année prochaine, elle sera à la fac, et les choses devraient s'arranger. Tu m'as dit que tu avais un ami qui restait à tes côtés ? »

« Cole, Cole Portman ! » affirma Lauren, un véritable sourire illuminant son visage pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation. « On est au même club de musique. Il a un groupe de rock, c'est un guitariste. Il a vraiment assuré, c'est le seul à qui je peux faire confiance en ce moment. »

L'histoire devait véritablement se répéter. Seulement d'une certaine façon, Lauren avait plus de chance que Veronica dans son malheur. Son Wallace arrivait beaucoup plus tôt.

« Crois-moi, ceux qui restent sont ceux qui ont de l'importance. Ne cherche pas à leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, ils s'en rendront compte seuls. Fais ta vie et ne leur accorde pas d'importance. Ils n'en méritent pas. »

Lauren acquiesça. Veronica poursuivit.

« Je te promets que je trouverai qui a fait ça. Et ils vont payer. »

*

« Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser. Quel effet ça fait d'entrer dans un placard dans lequel tu n'as pas le droit d'aller avec la vraie clé et l'autorisation du proviseur ? »

Veronica secoua la tête en souriant, et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, puis elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Le fait que Logan lui-même était déjà allongé sur le canapé n'était qu'un bonus. Elle plongea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et soupira. Les mains de Logan se mirent à caresser son dos, et à son plus grand plaisir, il sentit le corps de sa petite amie se détendre.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé ? » demanda Logan.

Il sentit Veronica secouer la tête dans son cou. Depuis que son père avait repris son poste de shérif, Veronica avait repris Mars Investigations et toutes les affaires en cours. Keith essayait de l'aider sur certaines d'entre elles qu'il avait pratiquement terminées mais il n'avait plus le temps. Assister à ses cours de la fac, faire ses devoirs, tenir l'entreprise familiale et rassurer son petit ami, faisaient beaucoup. Cette histoire sordide à laquelle Veronica s'identifiait beaucoup trop n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Le placard était vide. Rien. Il n'y avait pas de poussière à l'endroit où la caméra était supposée être, donc je suis sûre que Lauren ne s'est pas trompée. Le pervers a dû retirer la caméra au dernier moment. »

Les vibrations de sa voix contre sa peau lui faisait des chatouilles.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. »

Veronica releva la tête, et poussa inutilement des mèches du front de Logan. Elle tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux, concentrée. C'était évident que quelque chose la tracassait. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais Logan savait qu'elle ne se reposerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas élucidé cette affaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-il par demander. Il connaissait suffisamment sa petite amie pour savoir que lui dire de prendre une journée pour se reposer serait se la mettre à dos.

« James Oliver, BJ Taylor et Killian Curlow, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Logan chercha dans sa mémoire. « BJ et James, c'était des secondes, non ? BJ me faisait un peu penser à Dick, il n'était pas méchant. James était vraiment cool, c'était un gars loyal et assez silencieux. Ce sont les garçons filmés ? »

« BJ est le seul à avoir réagi fièrement et à s'être vanté de s'être fait filmer. » songea Veronica. « Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air au courant, mais la seule véritable victime c'est Lauren. »

« Il n'y a pas d'09er qui s'appelle Lauren. » affirma Logan.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne lui as simplement jamais parlé. C'est Lauren Sinclair. » rétorqua simplement Veronica.

Logan écarquilla les yeux et se redressa subitement. Veronica dut se décaler rapidement, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

« Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que tu es en train d'aider la _soeur_ de _Madison Sinclair_ ? » Il eut envie de se mordre la langue pour se punir de sa stupidité mais c'était trop tard. Connaissant Veronica, elle allait probablement trouver un moyen pour lui reprocher sa nuit avec Madison. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre ce sujet sur le tapis ou prononcer ce nom...

« Elle n'est pas comme Madison. Elle n'est pas Madison. Et puis... Je n'ai aucun mérite, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ la soeur de Madison. »

Là encore, Logan écarquilla les yeux. « Pardon ? L'insupportable sale gosse dont Madison n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre quand on était au lycée ? Celle qui lui volait son maquillage et était toujours en train de la copier ? » Puis Logan eut l'air de comprendre. « Laquelle a été adoptée ? »

A son humble avis, c'était probablement Lauren. Mais dans un cas pareil, comment aurait-il pu ne pas le savoir ? Madison l'aurait crié sur tous les toits. Si c'était le contraire, Veronica s'en serait forcément servi contre son ennemie.

« Aucune. Ne dis à personne que je te l'ai dit, mais Mac et Madison ont été échangées à la naissance. Techniquement, Lauren est la soeur de Mac, et Ryan est le frère de Madison. »

Logan en resta bouche bée. Veronica passa sa main devant ses yeux, feignant l'inquiétude. « Cligne des yeux si tu m'as comprise. »

« Tu veux dire que... Madison est normalement pauvre, et que Mac est une... »

« 09er ? Exactement. La vie est tellement injuste. Pauvre Mac. »

« Mais... ! Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi contre Madison lorsque... Bah, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour t'insulter ? »

« Mac m'a demandé d'enquêter quand on était en première. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Ça n'impliquerait pas que Madison, mais sa famille complète, ce serait trop destructeur. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Quant à ce que ça ferait à Mac... »

Logan se laissa retomber sur le canapé, comme soufflé par la force de ces nouvelles. Veronica se rallongea sur lui.

« Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Madison s'est tant battue pour être à ma place. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas la sienne parmis les 09ers. Mac s'était toujours sentie en marge de sa famille. Je suis sûre que Madison ressentait la même chose. C'est juste une pauvre fille. J'ai eu plus de chance, même après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Logan repoussa les cheveux de Veronica derrière ses oreilles, et leva légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser. C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci, lorsqu'elle était un peu rouge de gêne pour avouer qu'elle était heureuse d'être dans ses bras et qu'elle ne regrettait pas les choix qu'elle avait fait, qu'il sentait son coeur se serrer et que les trois mots fatidiques avaient envie de franchir ses lèvres. Mais c'était encore trop tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Aller au lycée ? »

« Demain, oui, mais juste pour observer. J'ai presque honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai encore des informateurs là-bas. »

« Je ne suis même pas étonné. » ricana Logan.

Veronica soupira et laissa retomber sa tête dans le son cou. Il reprit ses caresses, et cette fois encore, l'effet sur Veronica fut instantané.

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer demain, tu ne penses pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours. » finit-il par dire, oubliant que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton association depuis des semaines. » marmonna-t-elle, ignorant superbement son idée.

Logan eut un léger rire jaune. « Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. »

Veronica se redressa un peu, et remit sa main dans les mèches courtes de Logan pour jouer avec.

« Quoi, parce que ma mère junkie est morte ? » railla la jeune fille.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait depuis une semaine. L'enterrement de Lianne avait eu lieu deux jours après son décès et seuls les amis de Veronica, Jane et Keith étaient présents. Veronica s'attendait à ce que Jake ne vienne pas, mais son coeur se pinça quand même lorsque ses attentes furent confirmées. Depuis, Veronica refusait d'en parler et agissait comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait que très peu pleuré, puis elle avait entreprit de trouver un remplaçant pour son père qui avait finalement accepté le poste de shérif. C'était sa dernière tentative. Si celle-ci ne fonctionnait pas, il comptait laisser tomber et rester au rang de détective privé.

« Entre autres. Tu as été occupée à être gentille avec la copine de ton père, et à le convaincre que tu pouvais tenir la boutique en attendant de trouver un nouveau padawan à former. Plus terminer ses affaires en cours – qui sont nombreuses d'ailleurs. » sourit-il.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même, tu sais. J'aurais... Enfin ça m'aurait distraite aussi. »

« T'es tellement mignonne quand tu fais des efforts. » Le fait était qu'il était vraiment touché. Elle n'avait jamais autant essayé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Logan avait bon espoir pour leur couple.

Veronica tira un peu trop fort sur ses cheveux, mais afficha un air innocent lorsque Logan grogna de douleur. « La dernière fois que tu m'en as parlé tu avais des entretiens. Comment ça s'est passé, tu as réussi à avoir des investissements ? »

« Yep ! » s'enorgueillit Logan. « Le père de John Enbom est prêt à financer presque dix pourcent de ce que Dick et moi espérions obtenir. Sa compagnie a subi pas mal de mauvaise presse ces derniers temps, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce serait positif pour son image. Pareil pour McCherry... »

« Tu es allé demander de l'argent à McCherry ? » s'étonna Veronica.

Le visage de Logan s'était figé alors qu'il se rappelait soudainement la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre McCherry et son garde du corps. Veronica n'avait pas besoin de plus de distraction, mais il savait que ce détail avait son importance et jamais Veronica ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir gardé une telle information pour lui.

Ce qui le retenait à cet instant de lui confier ce qu'il avait entendu était justement la présence du garde du corps. Si McCherry lui-même avait engagé quelqu'un pour protéger sa fille, et si lui-même avait sous-entendu que la mort de Robin était lié à ce recrutement, cela signifiait non seulement que Veronica avait eu raison, mais que la situation était bien pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Et qu'elle allait encore une fois plonger dans les ennuis. Certes, Veronica faisait des efforts ces derniers temps, mais désormais, Logan lui-même avait des problèmes de confiance en elle.

« Logan ? » appela doucement Veronica en reprenant son jeu avec ses cheveux.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre McCherry et un homme. Je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt parce que j'avais sincèrement oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, et honnêtement je pense que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça, donc garde bien en tête que ce n'était pas fait exprès. »

Le regard de Veronica avait perdu sa douceur et le moment était désormais brisé. Logan la sentait tendue sous ses mains. Elle était en mode professionnel désormais et ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ce soir. Ou même la voir s'endormir.

« Crache. » chuchota Veronica.

En quelques mots, Logan lui relata ce qu'il avait entendu ce qui, avec le recul, n'était pas beaucoup, comparé à ce que cela avait semblé être sur le moment.

« En résumé, McCherry a peur pour Joanne et a engagé un garde du corps. Evidemment, Joanne n'est pas au courant. »

Logan hocha la tête. Veronica s'assit à califourchon sur lui, pensive. Yep, définitivement pas la façon dont il avait vu la soirée se dérouler.

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de quelqu'un qui a engagé un garde du corps pour de bonnes raisons, c'était Woody Goodman pour protéger Gia des menaces de Cassidy. »

Si elle espérait le rassurer, c'était loupé. « Et on sait tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé. Je t'en prie, Veronica, tu vois que c'est dangereux, alors... »

La jeune fille se pencha et l'embrassa longuement pour le faire taire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Veronica lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant. « Je n'ai pas oublié mes promesses, Logan. Je ne me jetterai pas dans les ennuis sans réfléchir. Je vous le dois à mon père et à toi. »

Logan n'était pas parfaitement convaincu, et Veronica le voyait bien. C'était contre ses principes, mais Logan avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'ils savaient tous les deux comment la dernière situation de ce genre s'était terminée. Si quelqu'un avait pris tant soin de cacher le meurtre de Robin, c'était beaucoup plus dangereux que Brad voulant toucher l'argent des McCherry.

« Si je dois aller quelque part, tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux. En planque, ou en accusation compulsive... »

Logan hocha la tête. « Rien d'impulsif, on est d'accord ? Tu appelles au moins ton père, ou Wallace, ou même Dick pour dire où tu vas, et avec qui. Quelqu'un doit le savoir, d'accord ? »

« Promis. » affirma Veronica. Logan n'avait pas toujours pas l'air de la croire complètement, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais fait, alors il s'en contenta et pria pour que la bonne étoile qui veillait sur Veronica continue de faire son travail.

« J'imagine que tu vas vouloir chercher dès maintenant qui est ce Monsieur André, et pourquoi il a été engagé ? » soupira Logan, résigné.

Veronica haussa les sourcils.

« Oh non, monsieur Echolls. Vous ne vous déroberez pas de votre devoir de petit ami. » Elle retira son t-shirt d'un geste souple des bras, sous les yeux ébahis de Logan. « On m'a vanté vos prouesses au lit toute mon adolescence, j'attends une démonstration. »

Avant même qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase, un bâillement monstrueux la domina. Logan ricana, et se redressa pour la porter.

« Je te ferai une démonstration demain matin. »

« Ca me va. » marmonna Veronica avant de fermer définitivement les yeux.

*

Veronica avait dû se donner beaucoup trop de mal à son goût pour retrouver le seul membre de son unique fan club. Lauren avait accepté de lui prêter son yearbook pour qu'elle puisse le feuilleter. Ensuite, une demande polie à Clemmons pour un billet qui exigeait immédiatement la présence de Daniel Rossow – dit Danny – dans le bureau du proviseur avait été nécessaire. Evidemment, tout ce respect de la hiérarchie retirait beaucoup de son attrait à son retour au lycée, mais Clemmons semblait beaucoup apprécier les efforts de Veronica.

C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il soit appelé à l'autre bout de l'école le temps que Danny et elle puisse s'entretenir. De cette façon, elle pouvait profiter du siège diablement confortable de son proviseur et même mettre les pieds sur le bureau.

Accessoirement, elle avait profité de l'absence de Clemmons pour ouvrir le cabinet des dossiers et prendre ceux des six adolescents concernés par les vidéos. Si elle avait demandé, Clemmons les lui aurait très sûrement donnés avec plaisir, mais les habitudes étaient trop tenaces pour Veronica. Et puis si Clemmons rendait les choses trop faciles, cette affaire n'apportait vraiment aucun plaisir à la jeune fille et c'était juste intolérable.

Celle-ci allait ouvrir le dossier de James lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Veronica retira ses pieds du bureau et autorisa Danny à entrer. La tête que l'adolescent fit lorsqu'il découvrit Veronica n'avait pas de prix. Il ressemblait à un enfant de quatre ans qui allait à Disneyland pour la première fois. Veronica ne savait pas si c'était flatteur ou juste effrayant.

« Oh, ça alors j'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur place, sous le regard définitivement abasourdi de la jeune fille. « Tu as su pour les vidéos, c'est ça ? »

Veronica cligna des yeux, et se demanda si elle n'allait pas regretter d'avoir impliqué ce boutonneux dans son affaire sérieuse. « Assieds-toi et dis-moi ce que tu sais. » déclara Veronica, décidée à jouer le jeu du mystère jusqu'au bout, comme au bon vieux temps.

Danny se précipita sur le fauteuil et le rapprocha le plus possible du bureau. Veronica recula sa chaise, mais l'adolescent ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Personne ne sait qui a fait ça, en tout cas, c'est pas un 09er. Ils se demandent tous qui est derrière les vidéos, et à part Billy Jones, personne ne pense à s'envoyer en l'air au lycée. »

« Billy Jones ? » demanda Veronica. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu de considération pour les troisièmes et secondes ?

« C'est un première qui veut absolument avoir sa propre vidéo porno sur internet au lycée. Comme aucune fille ne tombe dans le panneau, maintenant – et aussi aprce que Billy est un abruti fini – il espère se faire filmer tout seul. »

Veronica fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça, tout seul ? »

Danny haussa les siens de manière équivoque. « Il sèche la plupart de ses cours pour se masturber dans les toilettes. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas connaître les troisièmes et les secondes de son époque. Elle avait dû sentir qu'ils étaient tous des tordus pervers sexuels. « Génial ! » bredouilla Veronica, les yeux toujours écarquillés d'effroi. « Et, toi, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Si ce n'est pas un 09er, ça ne peut être qu'un pauvre. » conclut Danny, cramoisi.

« Est-ce que ces six personnes ont un ennemi commun ? Qui pourrait faire ça ? »

Danny haussa les épaules. « Sharon et Hillarie ne sont pas très aimées, elles ont empêché pas mal de 02er de devenir pompom girls à la rentrée, mais c'était il y a trop longtemps. Mais tout le monde aime Lauren, et se demande ce qu'elle fait avec Sharon. C'est même pas une vraie 09er, son père est un nouveau riche et les autres ne l'ont acceptée que parce que Lauren l'a fait entrer dans le cercle. »

« Intéressant. Et les garçons ? » insista Veronica.

« BJ, Killian et James ne sont pas exactement amis. Ils traînent dans le même cercle, mais BJ est le leader, c'est lui qui dit qui fait quoi. Personne ne conteste ses paroles, c'est un terminale. James est un basketteur, il est très fort, tous les espoirs reposent sur lui pour cette année. Quant à Killian, il est surtout connu parce qu'il sort avec Sharon et qu'ils sont le couple le plus glamour du lycée. »

« Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait voulu les faire rompre ? »

« Personne ne savait pour James et Lauren. James a rompu il y a un mois avec Sandy Lenox, et je crois que Sandy espérait le récupérer. Killian et Sharon n'ont besoin de personne pour rompre. Quant à BJ et Hillarie, tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient faire des trucs dans les toilettes, c'est limite si leurs noms ne sont pas écrits dessus. Tout le monde est au courant. »

« Même les profs ? » demanda Veronica.

« Les profs ? » grimaça Danny. « Non, je ne pense pas. Ils ont leurs propres histoires de fesses. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'une vidéo de la nouvelle et monsieur Hook tourne. Mais apparemment le responsable des vidéos n'a pas réussi. »

Veronica hocha la tête silencieusement, puis soupira.

« Tu peux m'envoyer Sharon dans le bureau, s'il te plaît ? »

Danny sauta sur ses deux pieds et hocha la tête vivement. « Ok, tout de suite. Je vais continuer mon enquête, en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, promis ! Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, je ne te décevrai pas ! Merci, et reviens quand tu veux hein ! »

Veronica dut se lever pour qu'il finisse par prendre la porte. Lorsque la porte fut bien fermée derrière l'adolescent surexcité, Veronica regarda sa montre et réalisa que si elle voulait avoir le temps de parler tranquillement à Sharon, il allait falloir qu'elle passe un autre coup de fil de la part d'une source anonyme qui aurait vu des troisièmes fumer des joints à l'opposé du bureau.

Il y avait des aspects du lycée, comme ceux-là, qui lui avaient quand même manqué.

*

Sharon Rove incarnait à elle seule tout ce que Veronica méprisait et vomissait. C'était dire le personnage. Elle lui rappelait tellement Madison Sinclair que Veronica eut un doute l'espace d'une seconde et se demanda si l'échange d'enfant ne s'était pas reproduit.

Des cheveux blond platine, des yeux bleu azur, une peau hâlée par des séances hebdomadaires au spa, une garde robe valant plus d'argent que le PIB du Bénin, et un air tellement hautain que des idées plus humiliantes les unes que les autres apparaissaient subitement dans la tête de Veronica. Comme au bon vieux temps. Des bongs dans des casiers, des découvertes sordides sur la famille, tout ça n'étaient que des plaisanteries à côté de ce que lui inspirait Sharon Rove.

Comment Lauren pouvait-elle être amie avec elle ?

« Je ne parle pas aux secrétaires. » cracha Sharon lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau et vit que Clemmons n'était pas assis dans le siège.

Veronica ferma les poings. Oh, ça promettait d'être difficile.

« Tant mieux, je ne suis pas secrétaire. Assieds-toi. » ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix ferme et d'un regard assassin.

Sharon leva un sourcil et tourna les talons. Veronica s'y attendait, aussi cliqua-t-elle sur le bouton play de youtube. Sur le champ, des gémissements retentirent dans le petit bureau. Sharon se figea immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix.

_« Plus vite ! »_

_« Quand je pense que d'habitude tu ne veux même pas qu'on le fasse sur ton canapé... »_

_« La ferme. »_

Sharon se tourna vers Veronica, la tuant des yeux.

« Assieds-toi. » répéta lentement Veronica.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas tout dire à Clemmons ? » se moqua Sharon en s'approchant de la chaise.

« Ton père devrait adorer cette vidéo. Ca fera un peu comme Paris Hilton, rencontre Bristol Palin. »

« Je ne suis pas enceinte. » cracha l'adolescente, furieuse.

« Mais papa a promis que tu resterais pure jusqu'au mariage, non ? » articula Veronica comme si elle parlait à une petite fille de huit ans. Sharon se laissa tomber sur le siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? »

Veronica haussa les sourcils. « Des réponses. 'Quand je pense que d'habitude tu ne veux même pas qu'on le fasse sur ton canapé' » répéta Veronica. « Je cite Killian, là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas suivi. A voir la façon dont tu marches et tu t'habilles, s'envoyer en l'air dans des placards sales, sombres et poussiéreux, ça ne doit pas être ton délire. C'est sûr, les sous-vêtements Victoria's Secret sont déchirés par le métal ondulé des étagères, pas exactement l'idéal pour simuler l'orgasme. »

Les joues de Sharon s'empourprèrent légèrement, mais elle gardait la tête haute.

« Tu dois en savoir quelque chose, il paraît que tu t'es tapé toute l'équipe de natation dans les vestiaires. Encore que, les bancs permettaient au moins que tu t'allonges. »

Un rictus cruel étira les lèvres de Veronica. « Eh ben, mes exploits t'ont beaucoup inspirée à ce que je vois. »

« Je ne suis pas une salope. » affirma Sharon en accompagnant le tout d'un regard terriblement condescendant.

« Tu savais que Lauren s'était fait filmer, et tu savais où c'était. Tu as fait exprès d'aller dans ce placard pour coucher avec Killian. »

Le visage de Sharon ne bougea pas. Son regard ne se baissa pas. Au contraire, elle releva le menton et redressa ses épaules. Veronica sut qu'elle avait raison.

« Qui fait les films ? »

« La qualité est bien moins bonne que celle que tu as faite l'année dernière, crois-moi. » railla Sharon.

Si même les lycéennes étaient au courant de cette vidéo, c'était que la situation avait bien plus débordé que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Comment son père pouvait-il ignorer la situation ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas tomber dessus ? Veronica savait que Mac avait retiré la vidéo de tous les sites internet pornographiques et avait remplacé le fichier par un virus qui effaçait le disque dur dès son téléchargement, mais était-il possible que Keith ait vu le fichier, ou que certains l'aient toujours sur leur ordinateur ?

Veronica ouvrit une nouvelle page web et lança sa messagerie. Sharon fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour voir ce que Veronica faisait.

« Ton père, c'est bien netlink point com, n'est-ce pas ? Je confonds avec son adresse de travail. »

Le teint hâlé de Sharon disparut et fut remplacé par un voile blanc de terreur.

« Je ne sais pas qui a mis les caméras dans le placard, okay ? J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que Hillarie a été trop débile pour s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes alors qu'on savait tous qu'il y avait un malade avec sa caméra. Killian n'est au courant de rien, ce gars est trop débile pour se douter qu'on pouvait être filmé. »

« Mais tu as reconnu Lauren. » comprit Veronica. Un rire écoeuré la secoua. « C'est toi qui a dit à tout le monde que c'était Lauren. Tu l'as répété à un garçon en lui disant que tu n'avais rien dit, pour l'humilier. »

« Elle a été assez stupide pour se faire filmer avec James. Le terminale le plus canon du lycée. Elle aurait dû mieux connaître les règles. »

« Quoi, la règle qui dit qu'on ne sort pas avec le mec dont rêve sa meilleure amie ? Ou la règle qui dit que planter un couteau dans le dos de sa meilleure amie permet de faire partie du club des plus populaires. »

« Tu essayes de me donner des leçons ? » Encore ce satané regard condescendant. « Tout le monde sait que tu te tapais Duncan Kane et Logan Echolls. Tu n'as aucun ascendant moral sur moi, sur ce sujet. »

Veronica n'arrivait pas à croire que deux ans après, les gens parlaient toujours des insupportables rumeurs lancées par Shelly, Madison et les autres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre scandale depuis que sa promotion était partie ? Ils ne pouvaient pas tous cracher sur Sharon et ses amies ? Il y avait forcément des trucs plus intéressants que Veronica Mars s'étant soit-disant tapé toute l'équipe de natation, de foot et de basket au même moment, non ?

« Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? » demanda Veronica, résignée à être toujours considérée comme une salope plutôt que comme un génie de l'investigation. « Lauren était ta meilleure amie, elle t'a permis de faire partie des 09ers alors que ton père n'est qu'un nouveau riche. »

Sharon laissa alors transparaître pour la première fois une émotion se rapprochant de la culpabilité. Une seconde, elle baissa les yeux, mais la seconde suivante, elle avait remis le masque de l'insupportable connasse riche.

« Elle a tout. Les 09ers l'adorent, les 02ers l'adorent, tout le monde adoooore Lauren Sinclair, elle est tellement jolie, et intelligente, et sympaaaa. » dégoisa Sharon.

« Tant qu'elle est célibataire et juste gentille tout en étant un peu niaise, c'est supportable. Mais quand elle couche avec un terminale magnifique, forcément ça l'est moins. » termina Veronica. « Si, en plus, tu peux gagner des galons auprès de l'ex dudit terminale, ça t'arrange. Tu te fais une nouvelle amie, tu deviens assistante de la reine du lycée, et est prête à être l'héritière du trône l'année prochaine. Dans le même temps, tu écartes ta rivale soit-disant meilleure amie. »

« C'est la vie. » Sharon haussa les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi te faire filmer toi-même ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Sharon haussa encore les épaules, mais son regard mettait Veronica au défi de la juger. Ce regard lui rappelait celui de Lilly envers Madison et Shelly lorsqu'elle racontait ses histoires. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, et elle ferma les yeux, dégoûtée au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Parce qu'elle s'est fait filmer avant toi et qu'elle a volé le scandale. En te mettant en victime, tu gagnes des points et tu fais d'autant plus passer Lauren pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. »

Sharon ne répondit rien et se contenta de soutenir le regard de Veronica.

« Dégage. » lui cracha-t-elle. « Et dis au geek derrière la porte de rentrer quand tu partiras. »

Sharon se leva sans un mot et se dirigea d'un pas lent et sulfureux vers la porte. Veronica la vit faire un signe de la main à côté d'elle, sans prononcer un mot ou regarder dans la direction de la personne, puis elle poursuivit son chemin. Danny pénétra dans le bureau, les joues rouges.

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

Veronica haussa les épaules.

« Va me chercher James Oliver, s'il te plaît. »

Son assistant de la journée hocha à peine la tête puis disparut en courant. Veronica fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur, coupa le logiciel d'enregistrement audio après avoir sauvegardé le fichier, le joignit au lien écrit dans le mail, puis appuya sur le bouton « envoyer ». Sharon Rove allait apprendre douloureusement que chaque action avait des conséquences.

*

James Oliver était différent des autres 09ers. Il avait une façon de marcher qui lui rappelait Duncan, une sorte d'assurance mêlée à de la timidité. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, il n'apparut pas surpris de voir Veronica à la place de Clemmons. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le siège, et plongea son regard vert clair dans celui de Veronica.

Perturbée, Veronica fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda-t-elle.

James hocha silencieusement la tête. Veronica n'en fut plus surprise et remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas eu à infiltrer Neptune High. Même en gothique ou en extra-terrestre, elle aurait été découverte sur le champ avec ses questions et sa compréhension trop rapide des règles.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? » continua-t-elle.

James secoua la tête. « Tu ne t'en prends qu'aux coupables. »

Il avait l'air tellement sincère et confiant que Veronica resta bouche bée une seconde.

« Tu es conscient que tout le monde me dit la même chose et qu'il y a forcément un coupable. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? »

« Tu es sur youtube, là j'imagine. Tape Holding my Breath sur la barre de recherche et clique sur le troisième résultat. »

Veronica hésita quelques secondes, mais s'exécuta. La recherche fut rapide, et après un nouveau regard coulé dans la direction de l'adolescent silencieux, immobile, et calme, Veronica lança la page que James lui avait indiquée.

« Un clip ? » marmonna-t-elle, surprise.

Le son était d'aussi mauvaise qualité que l'image, et clairement, la vidéo avait été fait par des adolescents.

« Complètement nul. C'est ton groupe ? Ton alibi ? » grommela Veronica sans prêter plus d'attention.

« La rumeur dit que tu es intelligente. » rétorqua instantanément James, peu impressionné. « Mais bon, elle dit aussi que tu te tapes trois équipes de sport différentes. Il doit y avoir une limite au réalisme. »

Veronica haussa les épaules. « T'as qu'à essayer, j'attendrai tes commentaires. Attends une seconde, ce passage-là ! » La jeune fille mit la vidéo sur pause, et approcha ses yeux de l'écran pour mieux voir. « C'est le même placard. »

Elle releva la tête vers James, qui ne réagit pas. Définitivement le même genre que Duncan. Il était assez irritant. Pour s'empêcher de le secouer, Veronica chercha la date de publication. C'était le même jour que la vidéo de Lauren et James.

« Qui est l'abruti qui joue de la guitare dans le placard avec l'autre geek qui chante ? » demanda Veronica.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres fines de James.

« Cole Porteman. »

Veronica fixa James pour vérifier s'il était sérieux. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas une blague, Veronica soupira.

Il n'y avait pas de justice dans ce monde.

*

« Toc toc ? »

Veronica releva la tête de son dossier et tenta un sourire mais la fatigue l'en empêcha. A la lumière faible de la lampe à côté d'elle, son teint pâle devenait blanc et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes terribles.

Logan entra dans la salle principale, et sortit de derrière son dos un sac plastique remplit de nourriture. Veronica se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'étais sûr que tu allais encore oublier de manger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure du matin ? » demanda Veronica en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et se frotta les yeux.

Logan posa le sac sur le bureau et commença à en sortir les petits cartons.

« Je t'ai appelée il y a deux heures pour un booty call. J'ai laissé le message le plus sensuel possible sur ta messagerie et j'ai fini par m'inquiéter lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas réceptive. » Il lui tendit un carton remplit de spaghetti que Veronica s'empressa d'attraper.

« Désolée, j'ai plus de batterie. » grimaça la jeune fille.

Logan haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« J'ai fini par appeler chez toi et ton père m'a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais chez moi. Comme j'étais en voiture, j'ai décidé de passer par ici et j'ai vu de la lumière. C'était une enquête super difficile, comme tu peux le voir. »

Veronica plissa les yeux. « Il a traqué mon portable, je me trompe ? »

Logan ricana. « Gagné. »

« Depuis que les Fitzpatricks se la sont joué Alpha Dog avec moi, il a mis en place un dispositif digne de la CIA pour savoir où je suis à chaque seconde de ma vie. Je ne suis pas surprise. Ça aurait presque un côté rassurant, maintenant. »

Ils dînèrent en silence quelques secondes, mais Logan sentait le regard nerveux de Veronica toutes les deux secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » finit-il par demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Est-ce que c'était la fin ? Elle allait le quitter parce qu'elle devait reprendre Mars Investigations et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à un petit ami trop collant. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son portable. Evidemment.

« Je... » commença Veronica, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Elle se frotta encore les yeux, et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Logan d'une voix plus froide. Il reposa son propre carton sur le bureau et recula légèrement sa chaise.

« Ton anniversaire surprise, en première. » prononça finalement la jeune fille.

Logan fronça les sourcils, confus. Elle allait lui ressortir les caméras qu'elle avait découvertes ce soir là ?

« La façon dont tous les autres 09ers ont découvert qu'on était ensemble, tu... Tu les as tous rejetés pour moi. Tu étais prêt à mettre ton statut entier en péril pour la salope qui se tapait trois équipes sportives en même temps dans les vestiaires. »

« Veronica... » commença Logan.

« Non. Je sais que j'ai été une vraie connasse avec toi, Logan. Tu as fait de grosses erreurs, et tu as fait de mauvais choix mais quand tu as décidé de me pardonner les miennes tu n'es jamais revenu sur tes décisions. Même après que je t'ai quitté cet été-là, les autres m'ont laissée tranquille. Ce soir-là, tu as dit à Dick et à Duncan qu'ils étaient morts à tes yeux s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas, et dès que j'ai vu les caméras je ne t'ai même pas laissé la chance de t'expliquer. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé la chance de t'expliquer. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Logan resta silencieux, incapable de détacher son regard de celui de Veronica. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère et honnête à cet instant que son coeur manqua d'exploser. Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant auquel Veronica répondit par un plus timide.

« Tu as élucidé l'histoire de la caméra, n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Logan.

« C'était le meilleur ami de Lauren qui a mis les vidéos en ligne parce qu'il était jaloux qu'elle ait couché avec un véritable 09er, riche et beau. Il voulait qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en lui pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle a été reconnue et que les autres l'ont rejetée, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait aussi une vidéo de sa meilleure amie et l'a mise en ligne pour la punir d'avoir été cruelle envers Lauren. Lorsque ça n'a pas fonctionné, il s'est arrangé pour humilier Hillarie, que Lauren détestait. La filmer n'était pas difficile puisqu'Hillarie est une nymphomane au QI négatif. »

« Donc James Oliver était innocent. » conclut Logan.

« James était non seulement innocent, mais il savait que Cole était responsable de ce fiasco. Cole et James étaient dans la même équipe de football quand ils étaient petits et étaient amis depuis. Mais ils ont grandi et James a arrêté de traîner avec Cole qui lui en a voulu. James est vraiment amoureux de Lauren, et il a essayé de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il était prêt à la défendre. Lauren n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle ne lui a pas laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer ou même de chercher à comprendre. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir. » répondit Logan.

Veronica croisa son regard, se demandant si cette dernière phrase valait pour Lauren, ou pour elle-même à l'époque où elle le condamnait avant même qu'il ne fasse une erreur.

« Evidemment, elle est détruite. Mais James s'est expliqué avec son ex et je pense que les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. » termina Veronica en bâillant.

Logan hocha la tête. « Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, tu sais. »

Veronica secoua la sienne. « Non, il me reste quelques dossiers à terminer et après je pourrai y aller. » Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. De toute évidence, elle allait s'endormir sur son bureau d'ici quelques minutes, et ne fermerait pas la porte à clé. Il était hors de question que Logan laisse sa petite amie, aimant à ennuis, seule sans protection.

Logan se leva et tira Veronica pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le plus effrayant fut qu'elle se laissa faire. « Je te ramène chez toi, et tu dors profondément jusqu'à après-demain. »

« Mmmh. Mes dossiers. » protesta-t-elle vaguement.

Logan observa les dossiers ouverts sur le bureau brièvement. Il avait une idée de ce qui pouvait régler le problème. « Ne t'en fais pas pour les dossiers. »

D'un geste presque héroïque – Logan fut extrêmement fier de lui, en tout cas – le jeune homme parvint à attraper le sac à main de Veronica et à quitter le bâtiment après avoir fermé toutes les portes à clé. Le tout sans laisser tomber sa petite amie. Evidemment, il fallait que dans des cas pareils elle s'endorme profondément.

Lorsqu'il la déposa dans son lit un quart d'heure plus tard, sous le regard au moins aussi épuisé de Keith, Veronica ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa une main douce sur sa joue.

« Je... » tenta-t-elle encore.

Logan s'assit à côté d'elle, attentif. Quelque chose dans le regard de Veronica le laissait penser que ce qu'elle avait à dire était aussi sérieux qu'important.

« Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Mais tu sais que je le ressens, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Le coeur de Logan manqua un battement. C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait le sujet des trois mots sans qu'il ne lui demande explicitement si elle l'aimait. Il tenta de hocher la tête, mais en était incapable.

« Je le ressens. Même si je ne le dis pas. »

Elle referma les yeux, mais marmonna une dernière chose avant de s'endormir, puis sa respiration fut immédiatement profonde et rythmée.

« Je ne veux pas être elle. »

Logan resta figé quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lianne Reynolds était à remercier pour cette confession.

*

Weevil râla, grogna, insulta et grogna encore pour la forme lorsqu'on frappa à une heure quarante cinq du matin à sa porte. Il devait se lever tous les matins à cinq heures pour aller nettoyer les toilettes des étudiants de Hearst, et la tâche était suffisamment humiliante et insupportable quand il était de bonne humeur.

Ne dormir que quatre heures dans la nuit n'allait certainement pas le rendre plus heureux, c'était clair et net.

Weevil ouvrit la porte à la volée, ulcéré, prêt à démonter quiconque serait derrière.

« Génial. Exactement le genre de personne que je veux tuer à cette heure-là de la nuit. » grommela-t-il en voyant qui était l'odieux personnage qui osait troubler son sommeil.

« Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, Weevil, vraiment ? » demanda Logan, son insupportable rictus arrogant illuminant son visage. Evidemment, lui n'avait pas à se lever le matin puisqu'il n'allait plus à la fac. Sale gosse de riche.

« Raison de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'ai un travail à te proposer. Si tu peux te restreindre de tabasser des gens compulsivement, bien sûr. »

Weevil haussa les sourcils.

« J'aurai pas toucher un balai ? »

Logan ricana.

« A moins que Veronica te le demande. »

Le rictus qui étira les lèvres de Weevil ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Logan. Ils auraient été tous les deux d'accord pour abattre la personne qui oserait le leur faire remarquer.

« Quand tu veux. »

**_A SUIVRE..._**

Je tiens à remercier profondément toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée. Et si vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Supergirl971 qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas tout oublié... Merci en tout cas beaucoup de votre soutien.


End file.
